What doesn't kill you makes you stronger
by Diamly
Summary: Eve Bell est une anglaise qui fréquente le célèbre collège Kunugigaoka, où elle étudie dans la classe D. Dépassée par le système éducatif, elle se dressera contre celui-ci sur un malheureux coup de tête. Qui imaginait qu'elle découvrirait un secret défense en désobéissant ?
1. Leçon d'intégration

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai commencé il y a peu Assassination Classroom, et j'ai juste a-do-ré le côté déjanté, drôle et touchant du manga :)  
Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'OC, donc j'arrive ici avec la mienne ! :3

Alors, s'il y a des mecs ici, qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas tout de suite (plz) : cette fiction **ne sera pas concentré sur la** **romance,** mais plus sur **l'humour** (je vais faire mon maximum u_u), l' **amitié** et l' **action** , afin d'essayer de rester un maximum dans l'esprit du manga.  
  
Il y aura plusieurs langues utilisées, pour ceux qui auraient plus de mal, je mets la traduction entre parenthèses.

Le rating K+ est là pour la grossièreté de mon OC (la vilaineuh).

 **Disclaimer :** Assassination Classroom et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement *soupir*), mais à Yusei Matsui. Seule mon OC m'appartient (maigre compensation si vous voulez mon avis /Sbaf/).

Bonne lecture !

INFO : L'histoire commence vers la fin du Tome 3/début tome 4.

 **Niveau de spoil** : Aucun. Bon, vaut mieux avoir lu le tome 1/épisode 1, mais ne spoile pas.

EDIT : Désolée aux premiers malchanceux qui avaient sûrement étonné en lisant le premier chapitre... Je m'étais trompée en postant le chapitre 17 d'une autre fiction... Encore désolée . (#PasDouée)

* * *

Chapitre Premier : Leçon d'intégration

« Chérie, c'est génial, on part au Japon ! »

Il y a six mois, son père annonçait gaiment sa mutation.  
Su-per.

Certes, elle aimait ce pays, la culture, les mangas, c'est vrai qu'elle les appréciait énormément.  
De loin.

Elle s'était fait des amis très important à Oxford ! Elle allait devoir quitter la ville, ses amis, ses repères, encore une fois.

Eve était née en France, l'avait quittée, avait dû apprendre à parler anglais, et maintenant qu'on la confondait avec les natifs, elle partait au Japon.  
Bon, elle relativisait, le Japon, en somme, c'était super, elle aurait pu tomber sur un pays un peu paumé, mais là-bas, ça restait une destination de choix.

Elle commencerait le collège dans une semaine, le temps d'arriver dans sa maison, de s'habituer au quartier, d'aménager sa chambre (son père avait fait le nécessaire pour le reste de l'habitation).

Sa mère la regardait tendrement, tandis que l'adolescente fixait les nuages, et les lumières de Tokyo, dont elle se rapprochait de plus en plus.  
Une voix japonaise se diffusa dans l'avion, souhaitant probablement la bienvenue aux passagers.

 **...xX*Xx...**

— C'est quoi ce bordel, c'est quoi ce bordel… ? murmura l'étudiante

La semaine était passée bien trop rapidement, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en Avril, à la rentrée, ne sachant pour où donner de la tête.

Tous les élèves se rassemblaient derrière leurs rangs, et elle restait au milieu de tout.  
Son père lui avait dit qu'elle était dans une classe en fonction de ses résultats, fort bien ! Mais comment était-ce organisé ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Le collège Kunugigaoka était bien étrange.

La brune s'approcha des tableaux et ne prit pas la peine de regarder les classes A et B, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle glandait trop en classe pour les intégrer.  
Son intuition lui dit d'observer la classe C, malheureusement, elle n'y vit pas son nom.

À tous les coups, c'était ses notes en japonais qui avaient tout fait foiré. Après tout, elle n'avait pas particulièrement révisé avant, et ce n'était pas ses maigres compétences en lectures de kanji qui allaient l'aider.

Elle espéra trouver son nom dans la classe D. Si elle avait bien compris, la classe E était la pire, et sa courte entrevue avec le proviseur (qu'elle avait trouvé plus qu'étrange), lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas se retrouver dans cette classe.

Elle soupira. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle lut son nom dans la liste. Il était mis en valeur, car c'était le seul écrit en katakana, suivi de l'écriture en romaji.

L'étrangère se dirigea vers sa classe, qui commençait d'ailleurs à partir.

Après un tirage au sort, elle reçut la place treize, qui se situait à côté de la fenêtre, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Le professeur parlait très rapidement, elle ne comprit absolument rien du premier cours.

Oui, c'était le premier jour, et ils commençaient déjà les cours.  
Les japonais étaient fous.

Néanmoins, l'anglaise tenta d'écouter les cours, et de prendre des notes. Elle décrocha à la sixième minute, où elle décréta que les leçons étaient officiellement trop compliquées à comprendre pour elle.

Non mais sérieusement, en cinq minutes, elle ne savait même pas dire quel cours se déroulait, bien qu'elle hésita franchement entre japonais et histoire.

L'année promettait d'être longue.  
Très longue.

 **...xX*Xx...**

Les premiers examens de milieu de trimestre étaient passés. Eve, qui pourtant était rarement stressée en ce qui concernait tout ce qui était scolaire, dû admettre qu'elle était plutôt craintive quant aux résultats.  
Son père, entre temps, était à Londres pour régler quelques affaires de sa famille. Sa mère bien que trop occupée à surprendre ses supérieurs, lui avait montré son mécontentement lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'elle n'était que dans la classe D. Alors si ses résultats l'envoyaient à la classe E… Oui, Eve stressait carrément même.

Le système éducatif était tellement oppressant… Déjà que l'anglaise n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de très sociable naturellement, mais si tous les élèves l'ignoraient car elle était dans les dernière du classement, ça n'allait pas l'aider à relativiser.

C'est l'esprit embrouillé qu'Eve s'endormit.

Le lendemain, c'est en retard qu'elle arriva en cours, sous le regard moqueur des autres élèves. Non, elle ne se déciderait jamais à les appeler ''camarades'' comme son professeur lui répétait (quel enfoiré aussi celui-là).

Elle s'assit le plus calmement possible, en essayant de calmer les grognements de son ventre, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'elle n'avait pas mangé ce matin.

— Beru ! l'apostropha le professeur

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Ce débile ne savait toujours pas prononcer son nom ? Bell, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, elle ne demandait pas l'accent, non juste le bon son.

— **Nani ?** (Quoi ?) répondit-elle agacée

Il lui répondit par un amas de mots prononcés trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse en saisir le sens. Voyant sa mine qui demeurait toujours sur l'agacement, le professeur lança une phrase qui fit bien rire la classe, cette fois, elle comprit un seul mot.

— Baka toi-même connard… susurra l'adolescente  
— **What** **did you say Beru** ? (Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Bell ?), demanda le professeur qui apparemment l'avait entendue

Merde. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir répondre par un « nani ? » étonné comme elle en avait l'habitude à chaque fois qu'un japonais lui posait une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas envie de répondre.

— **Nani mo sensei** (Rien sensei), rétorqua-t-elle dans un japonais qu'elle espéra correct  
— **I hope for you** (j'espère pour vous), dit-il avec un accent à couper à la tronçonneuse

Le cours se termina sans qu'elle n'ait pris une seule note. Au début, ça gênait le professeur… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Kobayashi-sensei.  
Eve préférait le surnommer Kobaya-shit-sensei, c'était nettement plus drôle.

L'heure étant finie, elle sortit de la classe où elle se fit appelée dans tous les coins : « **Beru Beru ! The rebel !** (Bell ! Bell ! La rebelle !) »  
Elle leur en foutrait des claques.

Elle s'en foutait, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait pouvoir sociabiliser avec eux. Elle les avait cernés, et ses notes étaient un mur trop grand à franchir.

Le pire fut encore le jour de la remise des résultats des examens. Là, elle eut envie de pleurer. Ses résultats, étaient dans l'ensemble catastrophiques.

Japonais : 34/100  
Anglais : 99/100  
Mathématiques : 58/100  
Sciences : 48/100  
Sciences sociales* : 8/100

Soit un minable total de 246/500. Elle était à quatre misérables points de la moyenne.

À part en anglais, et en math, les autres matières étaient en chute libre. Pour ne pas dire en direction du noyau de la Terre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa place dans la classe. Avant-dernière.

Ils étaient drôles les japonais ! Ils imaginaient que parce qu'on a des sujets aménagés en anglais et le reste traduit, on aura des bonnes notes ? Faudrait-il encore comprendre les cours ! Les larmes aux yeux, la gorgé nouée, elle serra son relevé entre sa paume.  
Jamais elle n'avait essuyé une telle humiliation.

Certes, elle ne fichait rien en cours en Angleterre, mais elle s'était toujours maintenue à des notes suffisantes pour être juste en dessous des meilleurs. Mais là, elle se retrouvait au fond du gouffre.

Le Japon, elle en avait marre là.

Essuyant de nouvelles fois les regards amusés et les commentaires moqueurs, elle rentra chez elle où elle cacha ses notes, le temps de bidouiller un mensonge suffisant pour ne pas être privée des quelques gadgets dont elle pouvait se servir ici.

Le jour suivant, elle arriva en avance. Pas question de toujours paraître la nullarde de service.

Elle s'assit tranquillement à sa place attendant que Kobaya-shit-sensei n'arrive pour commencer son cours.

— À quoi bon de toute façon ? Kobayashi va encore faire un cours incompréhensible, je ne pigerais rien, et je serais bonne à essuyer un autre échec, pensa-t-elle

Pendant qu'elle divaguait sur des pensées moroses, quelques débiles de sa classes l'appelèrent :

— **Ne Beru** ! (Eh Bell !) **Are you affraid to join the E class ?** (Tu es effrayée de rejoindre la classe E ?) commença un garçon qui était sûrement dans les premiers de sa classe  
— **Iie !** (Non !) **She wants go to the A class aha !** (Elle veut aller dans la classe A ahah !), ajouta une fille qui ne devait pas être des moindres

L'anglaise les ignora. Leur accent était pourri en plus.  
Le garçon s'approcha d'elle, suivie de son amie.

— **You are a looser.** **Just like the E class.** (Tu es nulle. Comme la classe E.) chuchota le japonais

Elle mit un certain temps avant de comprendre son accent, mais, piquée au vif, elle rétorqua violemment dans son anglais parfait :

— Je vais dans la classe E quand je veux, votre système de classe, j'en ai rien à péter. Vous êtes des petits japonais studieux ? Fort bien ! Grandissez et devenez aussi insipides que vous l'êtes maintenant ! Vous n'êtes rien d'autres que des pantins manipulés par des adultes, continuez ainsi ! Peut-être que dans la classe E, ils sont humains !

Même si certains n'avaient pas tous compris, ils avaient sûrement saisi le message de sa tirade. Après avoir fini son monologue, qui en boucla plus d'un, elle resta stable. Rejoindre la classe E, vraiment ?

Après sa réplique meurtrière, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix, pour son honneur et sa fierté, elle allait leur montrer, oui.

— Ici ou là-bas, ça sera quasiment pareil, se dit-elle pour se rassurer.

La ''Rebelle'' attrapa son sac, fit quelques pas, et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

— Sayonara baby ! lança-t-elle joyeusement

Dès qu'elle fut sortie du bâtiment, elle courut en riant aux éclats vers le bâtiment de la classe E. Ah ! Leurs têtes ! Elle aurait payé cher pour immortaliser l'instant ! Elle courut à en avoir mal aux poumons, et dès qu'elle sentit sa respiration devenir sifflante, elle s'arrêta et continua sa marche.

La brune les avait vus, les élèves de la classe E. Pendant l'assemblée, ils étaient humiliés.  
Le système jouait très bien son rôle, même elle s'était mise à penser le fameux « Je ne veux pas aller dans cette classe. ». Ce n'était qu'une classe ! Ce n'était pas la vraie vie bon sang !

Elle arriva devant un bâtiment... En ruine ? Il était clairement pourri. Y avait-il le chauffage ? Vu l'insalubrité, elle devinait que penser à la climatisation était une illusion.

Eve, bien que peu rassurée, entra.  
La jeune fille avança avec précaution vers la salle, indiquée par un petit panneau « 3E».

Elle inspira un bon coup, et ignora tous les bruits étranges qui provenaient de la pièce.

— … Whats ?

Des balles fusaient de partout. Toutes convergeaient vers le tableau, où, si l'on observait bien, pouvait voir quelque chose se déplacer.

— Kiruha ?  
— Présent ! répondit un élève tout en continuant de tirer  
— Kurahashi ?  
— Présente !

C'est comme ça qu'ils faisaient l'appel dans la classe E ? Interloquée, elle continua de fixer la scène pour la moins étrange dont elle était spectatrice.

— Khuhuhu, vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à me toucher !

Un espèce de poulpe tout jaune, avec une tête grosse et ronde comme un ballon parlait. Il avait une tenue de professeur, et un sourire moqueur.

Des bandes vertes apparurent sur son visage.

— Oh my… commença Eve

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue.  
Apparemment, elle n'aurait pas dû voir ça.

— Fucking god…  
— Attrapez-là ! hurla un des élèves

Le temps qu'elle comprit ce qui allait lui arriver, Eve fut assaillie de toutes part par la classe E.

Pour elle, c'était maintenant évident :  
Le Japon était un endroit où la drogue se consommait plus que raison.

* * *

*Sciences sociales : Histoire-géo et économie

Voilà, le premier chapitre est posté !  
J'espère que ça vous plaît, si c'est le cas, une review, follow, message privé, me feraient hyper plaisir !  
Si vous avez des remarques, ou juste que vous appréciez le texte ça se passe dans les reviews aussi :3

Voilà, merci à la prochaine !

Diamly~~~


	2. Première leçon de comprise

21/08/2015

Hello tout le monde !  
Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 de cette fiction !  
Bon, il est un peu tôt/tard (02h15) pour poster mais bon, ça fait une semaine alors osef !

 **Le blabla de l'auteure :** Pour l'instant je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour (pour ne pas dire un) sur ce que vous pensez de ma fic, j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même ^^  
Je ne désespère pas pour autant (pas tout de suite du moins XD), et je continue d'écrire :3  
Chanson du moment : Ame to Kusari - Luka Megurine

 **Réponse à la review  
** #LoveZeref : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! J'avoue que j'étais triste de ne pas en avoir XD (comment ça déprimer parce qu'en 3 jours j'ai pas eu de review c'est exagéré ?).

Pour ce qui est de mon OC, c'est un peu une emmerdeuse, mais en même temps elle n'est dans le collège depuis peu : elle n'a pas subit le lavage de cerveau du directeur. Je pense qu'elle a un caractère de merde à la base aussi (en plus, elle en veut à ses parents de l'avoir amenée au Japon, donc elle se rebelle trop XD).

Malheureusement je trouve que le fandom est pas très actif, ce que je trouve dommage parce que Assassination Classroom est un bon manga :c

Désolée si je m'étale dans ma réponse mais j'aime bien développer ! x)  
Re-merci de la review et bon chapitre :3

 **Niveau de spoil** : Ritsu est arrivée dans la classe. Donc vers la fin du tome 3. Rien de spoilant sinon.

 **Bon chapitre à tous !  
Et n'oubliez pas, une review c'est un bisou/câlin/cookie de l'auteure *luv*  
**

* * *

Chapitre deux : Première leçon de comprise

— Appelez Bitch-sensei et Karasuma ! dit une blonde

Ils commençaient à tous parler dans un japonais trop incompréhensible. Ils lui posaient des questions auxquelles l'anglaise n'arrivait pas à répondre.

— **Sorry, I don't understand what you said… I'm english.** (Désolée, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, je suis anglaise), récita Eve dans un anglais simple, espérant qu'ils comprennent

La blondinette à sa droite avait l'air de vouloir prendre les choses en main. Et commença à parler, Dieu soit loué, en anglais.

— Hey, je suis Rio Nakamura, pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
— Je m'appelle Eve Bell, j'appartiens à la classe D.  
— Ils t'ont demandés de venir dans cette classe ? l'interrogea-t-elle plus sombre d'un coup  
— Non, je suis venue seule, parce que j'en avais envie.

Un gars aux cheveux rouges, qui observait l'échange, ricana.

— Tu es vraiment venue ici parce que tu le voulais ? demanda-t-il  
— Oui. J'en avais assez de leur comportement, c'est que des cons là-bas, grogna-t-elle  
— On est pas mal aussi dans notre genre… continua le garçon

Les autres élèves, qui n'avaient pas tous compris demandèrent aux deux anglophones leurs avis. L'étrangère réussit à comprendre qu'ils leur disaient qu'elle venait de la classe D, apparemment de son propre gré.

La blonde se retourna vers Eve.

— Tu disais appartenir à la classe D, tu sais, c'est difficile à croire que quelqu'un vienne volontairement dans cette classe.  
— Je l'ai bien compris, i peine quelques jours, j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas y aller.  
— Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? demanda-t-elle surprise  
— Bien… J'ai compris quelque chose.  
— Quoi ?  
— La vie c'est pas comme des examens ou des math. Ce n'est pas ''raté'' ou ''faux'', c'est des choix. Les élèves des autres classes sont tellement dans la réussite qu'ils ne sont pas… ''Complets''. Tout ce qui compte, c'est les notes. Et puis les professeurs là-bas sont dans le même état d'esprit. Je n'étais qu'un ''déchet'' qui ne méritait pas de rester avec les ''élus''.

Le mollusque jaune observa la nouvelle venue. Décidément, il y en avait beaucoup, des élèves intéressants dans cette classe. Bien plus que dans les autres.

La japonaise se tourna ensuite vers les autres élèves pour leur traduire les mots d'Eve. Tous la regardaient avec curiosité et méfiance.

L'anglaise osa poser une question :  
— Juste… Qui c'est euh… _lui_?

Même si ses mots étaient en anglais, toute la classe les comprit. Elle pointait du doigt le poulpe, et c'est vrai qu'il y avait sincèrement de quoi se poser des questions.

À ce moment-là, deux autres adultes apparurent dans la salle, la pieuvre elle, n'avait pas bougé, et continuait d'afficher ce sourire inquiétant.

Les adolescents expliquèrent la situation aux deux arrivants. L'une était une blonde pulpeuse, dont les vêtements dévoilaient un peu trop de ses formes. L'autre dans son costume, paraissait droit et strict. Le jour et la nuit.

— Bonjour, je suis Irina Poufvanovitch, je suis la professeure de langue de la classe. On m'a informée de la situation, tu dis que tu es de la classe D ?

Son anglais était fluide et avec un accent qu'on pourrait qualifier de parfait. Enfin quelqu'un qui savait parler, se dit Eve avec soulagement.

— Oui, mais je suis partie un peu sur un coup de tête… rigola nerveusement la brune  
— Je comprends un peu, de vrais coincés là-bas, grinça-t-elle  
— Ici c'est plus… Étrange… soupira-t-elle en fixant le mollusque

L'homme attrapa la femme par le bras, pour lui parler plus en privé.

— Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut lui raconter ? commença-t-il  
— On a déjà une trentaine gamins au courant, un de plus, un de moins… Mieux vaut qu'elle soit au courant qu'elle ne commence à parler à tout le monde de ce qu'elle a vu, et puis ça fera un assassin en plus, argumenta la bombe  
— Et si elle parle _après_ ?  
— Crois-moi, j'ai de nombreux moyens de faire taire une personne… Sans la tuer, je veux dire, répliqua-t-elle le regard malicieux

L'homme au costume la lâcha. Il avait confiance en ses méthodes, elle était une tueuse très réputée. Faire en sorte qu'une gamine reste silencieuse était un jeu d'enfant pour elle. De plus, elle avait tant voyagé qu'elle savait jauger les personnes.  
C'était un risque à prendre, mais pourquoi pas.

— Je disais donc… Oh attends, je vais tout t'expliquer depuis le début…

Elle entraîna la nouvelle venue vers la salle des professeurs, laissant la classe seule avec le poulpe.

 **...xX*Xx...**

— Vous voulez dire que cette créature a détruit la Lune ? Et que, nous, on est censés la tuer ?

Drogue. Drogue. Drogue.  
Eve se demandait sincèrement si quelqu'un n'en avait pas versé dans son jus d'orange. Parce que là, c'était le comble de la bizarrerie.

— Et ce truc se déplace à Mach 20 ? Comment on est censé le toucher ? s'exclama l'adolescente perdue  
— Je ne vais pas te faire le topo de tout ce qu'il sait faire, déclara la blonde excédée, demande plutôt à Nagisa, il se débrouille en anglais et c'est lui qui est le plus au courant. Maintenant, va en classe, ils doivent juste avoir commencé, j'ai une clope à fumer moi…

La tête lourde d'informations nouvelles, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la classe, la gorge nouée. _Tuer ça… ?  
_  
C'était assez lourd à porter. Enfin, ôter la vie, même si c'était un poulpe, c'était étrange… Il avait détruit la Lune, d'accord. Il voulait détruire la Terre en Mars. Pourquoi ? Il y avait une chance qu'il n'en soit même pas capable. Alors oui, Eve était un peu incrédule.

Quand elle entra en classe, les regards étaient rivés vers elle. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, mais là, c'était gênant.  
Les regards des élèves la scrutaient avec une telle intensité qu'elle ne sut quoi faire.

Elle se rappela des mots de la professeure : « Tu ne m'a pas l'air d'être un assassin, n'empêche qu'eux pourraient bien te soupçonner, souris un peu, sois gentille et c'est dans la poche. Après tout, j'arrive bien à leur faire cours moi maintenant. »

L'anglaise grogna. Elle connaissait les bases de la vie en civilité, merci bien.

Le professeur lui intima une place dans le fond.

Ah, comme ça ? Enfin tout de même, elle était une élève d'une autre qui fuguait, et l'enseignant lui, l'acceptait comme ça, lui donnait même un bureau et une chaise. D'autant plus qu'elle était d'une classe supérieure : ces mêmes classes qui discriminaient sans cesse la classe E.

En arrivant à sa place, elle fut surprise d'un détail : elle était assise à côté… D'une machine ?

Elle demanda à son voisin de devant ce qu'était donc cette chose.

— **A weapon. Her name is Ritsu.** (Une arme. Son nom est Ritsu).

Tiens donc, il y avait même de vraies armes ici ? On lui avait donné un couteau qui ressemblait plus à un jouet en silicone et un pistolet dont les balles n'étaient que des billes ''anti-sensei'', et qu'elles ne pouvaient pas tuer un homme.

Le professeur avait donc comme nom ''Koro-sensei'', qui venait d'un jeu de mot sur le fait qu'il était apparemment ''immortel'', dans le sens où personne, même l'armée n'avait réussi à le tuer.

Elle tenta de suivre le cours, avant de voir que le même mur se confrontait à elle : la barrière de la langue.

Elle sortit un petit cahier, et commença à faire calmement des mots-croisés. De toute façon, elle était dans la classe E non ? Elle pouvait dormir autant qu'elle le voulait.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges ricana une nouvelle fois.

— Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu es venue ici… Mais crois-moi, c'est différent de ce que tu imaginais, lui chuchota-t-il.  
— Karma, ne distrais pas ta voisine ! s'énerva le poulpe  
— C'est moi qui parlais, s'excusa l'anglaise.

Elle cligna des yeux, et le professeur était devant elle.  
Stupéfaite, elle se recula avec un cri de surprise, perdant son équilibre déjà précaire, car seuls deux pieds de son siège ne touchaient le sol avant que le professeur n'arrive.  
Encore une fois, sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir, le poulpe stoppa la chute en posant un tentacule sur le dossier de la chaise.

Toujours en équilibre, l'élève rouvrit les yeux, et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas tombée. Que c'était donc bien passé ?

— Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des jeux, Bell, gronda le professeur, néanmoins avec son éternel sourire  
— **H-hai** … souffla Eve en rangeant ses mots croisés

Toujours à la vitesse éclair, Koro-sensei retourna au tableau.

Au moins, dans cette classe, elle pourrait glander tranquillement.

Cette fois Eve griffonna quelques gribouillis sur son cahier. Dans ses dessins, on pouvait lire tout l'amour que portait l'adolescente pour la classe D, et pour son professeur, Kobayashit-sensei. Soit autant d'eau que l'on trouvait dans le désert du Sahara. Donc rien.

— Très joli. Peut-être pourrais-tu l'améliorer chez toi ?

Eve leva la tête, pour se retrouver tête-à-tête avec le poulpe. Encore.

— Putain ! cria-t-elle effrayée. N'apparaissez pas comme ça enfin !  
— Pas d'insultes tolérées en classe. Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu pas ? demanda le maître en anglais. Même Terasaka écoute ! termina-t-il en japonais.

Ledit Terasaka grogna de mécontentement.

— Parce que j'y comprends que dalle au japonais ! répondit-elle rageuse dans un anglais peu distingué  
— Je vois… conclut le professeur pensif

Il retourna au tableau, mais pas totalement car devant sa table, Eve voyait toujours le poulpe jaune.  
Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Combien y avait-il de cibles ? Irina alias Bitch-sensei lui avait dit qu'il fallait tuer le poulpe, mais il y en avait deux ?

Voyant l'incompréhension de l'adolescente, Koro-sensei cru bon d'ajouter :

— Je me clonerais pour que tu puisses suivre le cours, en réalité, je me déplace assez vite pour donner l'illusion à l'œil humain que je suis à deux endroits à la fois, mais il y a toujours une seule personne.  
— Oh.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Eve suivit un cours. Un cours d'histoire qui plus est, et c'est avec étonnement qu'elle le trouva intéressant. Ce prof' était meilleur que Kobayashit-sensei, il n'y avait pas à dire.

Le cours suivant, entre deux équations de second degré, l'éducateur interrompit son élève :

— Il faudrait que tu ailles voir le directeur pour ce changement de classe.

Eve baissa la tête. Aller voir le directeur était bien la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire. Ce mec était bizarre (plus que Koro selon elle), et il lui donnait des sueurs froides avec son air protecteur en carton.  
Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller le voir.

— Demande à Karasuma-sensei de t'accompagner, je suis sûre que ça te rassureras.  
— Il acceptera ? s'enquit-elle  
— Oui bien sûr, puis c'est quelqu'un qui aime bien l'ordre, ne pas avoir de problèmes avec l'administration l'arrangera, rassura le professeur à l'allure étrange

Le cours terminé, l'anglaise rangea son cahier, qu'elle avait pour la première fois utilisé pour autre chose que copier des punitions ou faire des dessins.

Elle alla chercher le professeur de sport dans la salle des professeurs, et lui expliqua qu'elle devait aller voir le directeur. Il accepta de l'accompagner, sachant de toute façon qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur la bimbo pour ce genre de besognes.

Pourtant, en japonais, elle déclara d'un ton neutre :  
— Je viens.

Sûrement parce qu'elle l'avait cerné, elle avait compris que le directeur ne serait peut-être pas d'accord pour que l'élève reste dans la classe E. Après tout, elle était dans la classe juste au-dessus, perdre ce genre d'élève pouvait être néfaste.  
Et puis, il fallait admettre que c'est elle qui avait raconté toute l'histoire secrète au sujet de la classe E, il fallait qu'elle assume.

La blonde jeta ses cheveux en arrière lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau du directeur. Elle regarda l'élève, qui n'était pas du tout rassurée.  
Il fallait dire que cet homme était en effet très charismatique, il contrôlait aisément le mental de tous les élèves.

Elle ouvrit calmement la porte, et les nouveaux arrivants pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

— Bonjour, salua calmement le directeur du collège  
— Bonjour, répondirent les autres poliment

Le silence se fit.

— Pour quelle raison venez-vous ? Auriez-vous tué votre cible ? continua le directeur calmement, tout en rappelant leur objectif premier  
— Cette élève veut intégrer la classe E, répondit Karasuma souhaitant aller droit au but  
— Quelle drôle d'idée ! Eve, c'est ça ?

À l'appel de son nom, l'intéressée leva les yeux en essayant de rester le plus neutre possible.  
Reste calme, reste calme, ça va bien se passer… se récita-t-elle comme un mantra tout puissant

— Oui, c'est ça, répondit-elle  
— Pourquoi veux-tu intégrer cette classe, tu es mieux installée dans ta classe actuelle non ? questionna-t-il en anglais

Best. Joke. Ever.

— Mes résultats ne correspondent plus à ceux de ma classe, je gêne plus qu'autre chose, baragouina l'anglaise

Il tapa sur son ordinateur, et parcouru ce qui semblait être son dossier scolaire.

— En effet, tes résultats sont loin d'être suffisants… Peut-être que des cours supplémentaires t'aideraient ?  
— J'ai vu le poulpe, cracha l'élève en anglais

Le directeur se figea. L'étudiante avait touché un point sensible apparemment. Les professeurs à ses côtés ne dirent rien, bien qu'Irina réprima un sourire : cette gamine n'était pas stupide.

Eve était lasse de ce petit cinéma. S'il voulait continuer son rôle de proviseur attentionné, qu'il le fasse, mais elle ne continuerait sûrement pas à porter le masque de l'élève reconnaissante.

— Et ? rétorqua le directeur en faignant l'ignorance  
— Ce n'est peut-être pas très raisonnable de me laisser retourner dans la classe D après ça. C'est un secret défense, il me semble. De plus, si je rejoins dans la classe E, ça ne sera même pas étonnant pour ma classe, et puis, je serais l'exemple de plus. Je peux vous dire que Dan Fuyuhara aura bien envie de travailler dès qu'il verra que celle qui était devant lui dans l'ordre de la classe est partie dans la classe E.

Après son monologue dans la langue de Shakespeare, l'étudiante fixa le principal d'un regard plus sûr qu'il y a quelques minutes encore. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle défiait l'homme le plus influent de son collège.

Le défié jaugea l'élève. Son regard perçant fit prendre conscience à Eve de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle tenta de rester aussi impassible que possible mais elle avait l'impression de se trouver au bord d'un précipice. Ses mains devenaient moites, et elle commençait à se sentir mal et à avoir froid.

Cet affront était peut-être trop violent. Allait-il la virer ?

— Bien, je t'inscris officiellement sur la liste des élèves de la classe E, tu perds donc tous les privilèges que tu avais avant.  
— **Arigatô** (merci), répondit-elle seulement en desserrant ses mains moites

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, elle s'assit sur l'une des chaises pour l'attente.

— Fuu… J'ai cru qu'il allait me virer tellement il avait l'air furax… souffla-t-elle

La tête sur les genoux, elle prit celle-ci entre ses mains. La nouvelle élève de la classe E reprit lentement pied.  
Elle était définitivement folle : elle voyait son prof en poulpe jaune qui voulait détruire la Terre, elle venait de volontairement partir dans la classe des cancres, et celle-ci était une classe d'assassins.

— Peut-on peut me dire quelle drogue j'ai ingurgité… ? chouina-t-elle tout bas

Les deux professeurs regardaient la pauvre enfant. Ce collège était vraiment un mal pour des gamins : psychologiquement, c'était bien trop éprouvant. Encore plus quand un mollusque de couleur flashy venait y rajouter sa sauce.

Eve se releva d'un coup. Non, elle n'allait pas craquer maintenant.  
Elle respira un bon coup et commença à rire doucement.

— Je suis libre… !

* * *

A suivre !  
Review review :3  
#Mendiante


	3. Leçon de manipulation

28/08/2015

Hello tout le monde !  
Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de _What doesn't kill you make you stronger_.  
Au pire, on va dire "Stronger" pour aller plus vite. Parce que WDKYMYS est un peu long aussi...

 **Le blabla de l'auteure :** La rentrée approche (je sais que vous le savez, je le sais). J'avoue que ça me déprime un peu, mais on n'y peut rien !  
Rien de très spécial sinon.  
Au fait la ''chanson du moment'', c'est une musique que j'écoute le plus parce que je viens de la découvrir, ou parce que c'est celle que j'ai le plus envie d'écouter en ce moment...  
Chanson du moment : Jekyll and Hyde, Miku Hatsune & IA (malheureusement je ne pourrais pas trop m'inspirer de celle-là...)

 **Réponse à la review :**  
# _Denshitoakuma_ : Merki beaucouuuup ! Eh bien la voilà la suite ! :D _  
_  
 **Niveau de spoil :** Début du tome 4. Arrivée du mentor d'Irina. Pas trop de spoil parce qu'on ne parle pas trop d'eux en fait.

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :3  
Bon chapiiitre !  
PS : Si vous remarquez des fautes/incohérences, ou que vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas à me le dire en PM ou review :)

* * *

Chapitre trois : Leçon de manipulation

Le soir de son changement de classe, Eve se sentit à la fois libérée et angoissée. Ce brusque transfert n'allait sûrement pas plaire à sa mère. Ah, ça non.

Elle imaginait déjà la crise de nerf à laquelle elle aurait droit. Mais elle savait exactement quels points toucher pour calmer, ou plutôt, tourner en sa faveur la dispute.

— **Tadaima*** (Je suis rentrée), cria la collégienne

Tient, pas d' « Okaeri » ? Sa mère était absente ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? entendit l'élève de la classe E

Elle vit sa mère sortir du bureau, le visage déformé par la colère.

— Alors comme ça, tu fais partie de la classe E maintenant ? Le directeur nous avait pourtant dit que c'était la pire classe non ? Il paraît que les élèves là-bas sont violents et mauvais ! Et tes résultats alors ? Catastrophiques !  
— Maman, tenta-t-elle.  
— Ce charmant directeur m'a envoyé tes relevés, ainsi que le fait que tu sois envoyée à la classe E, continua la mère sans se soucier de sa fille.

Charmant connard, oui, grogna Eve silencieusement.

— Toi qui disais que tu avais des facilités, que ce que tu faisais en Angleterre était trop simple, comment tu expliques que tes notes soit si terribles ? Je te faisais confiance ! Et ton père, que va dire ton père !?

Elle ne la regardait plus.

— Mais dit quelque chose enfin ! hurla finalement sa mère

Les larmes aux yeux, la fillette fixa le sol. Elle ne pensait pas que les mots de sa mère la toucheraient autant, un mauvais point pour elle. Pourtant, elle releva le regard, et se mit en tête de suivre son plan.

— C'est pas de ma faute aussi ! J'y comprends rien à leur langue ! Et c'est pas le peu de cours de japonais que j'ai pris avant d'arriver qui vont m'y aider ! Personne ne m'aidait dans cette foutue classe. Tu sais quoi ? Au moins dans la classe E, pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai compris une journée de cours.

Sa mère toisa sa fille d'un air triste.

Touché.  
Le fait qu'elle avait été ''forcée'' de venir au Japon, que ses notes baissent à cause du changement de langue étaient des points faibles. Aussi, dire qu'elle était seule (chose qu'elle n'avait jamais abordée avec elle) était également une faiblesse.  
Elle en avait bien d'autres, mais ce n'était pas la peine de les exploiter, ça ne lui plaisait pas de devoir profiter ainsi de ce qu'elle savait douloureux pour sa mère.

— Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? geignit tristement la femme  
— Pour ne pas t'inquiéter, je voulais que tu profites du Japon, pour que tu oublies tout ce qui t'as causé du soucis en Angleterre…

La génitrice prit sa fille dans ses bras, tout en sanglotant.  
La brune avait le regard vide. Elle en avait plus que marre de ces scènes, elle en avait déjà eu bien assez lorsqu'elle habitait Oxford.

Au moins, elle avait gagné. C'était déjà ça.

 **...xX*Xx...**

— Rho purée… C'est loin… râla l'anglaise

Si elle avait su que ce serait si compliqué de gravir chaque jour la montagne qui menait au bâtiment de la classe E, peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux réfléchit avant de changer de classe.

— **Ohayo, Ib-chan*² !** (Salut, Eve !)  
— **Ohayo, Rio-chan** !

Une autre chose qui lui plaisait ici : on s'appelait par nos prénoms. Non pas qu'elle détestait son nom, mais elle trouvait ça assez informel et embêtant.

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée devant la classe, elle s'assit au hasard sur la première chaise, le souffle court.  
— Ça va ? demanda la blonde en anglais  
— Ça va… Je… Suis… Juste essoufflée… haleta-t-elle

Elle reprenait difficilement son souffle quand une voix l'apostropha :  
— Salut, Eve.

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers l'élève qui l'appelait.  
Pas très grand, de longs cheveux bleu ciel, des yeux de la même couleur… Gosh, il était mignon. Bon ne savait pas si c'était une fille ou un gars, mais il était craquant.

— Salut… Euh…  
— Shiota Nagisa **, hajimemashite** (ravi de te rencontrer), compléta le bleu.  
— **Nice to meet you** (ravie de te rencontrer), Nagisa, répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Oh, mais qu'avait dit Bitch-sensei déjà… Ah, mais c'est lui qui connaissait bien le poulpe-prof, non ?

— Bitch-sensei m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te vois pour connaître les points faibles de Koro-sensei… déclara la brune dans la langue de Shakespeare  
— Je vois… J'imagine que si tu veux participer aux assassinats, il te faudra les connaître…  
— Oh, si ça te gêne, ça peut attendre ! s'excusa-t-elle  
— Non, non, c'est souvent à moi qu'on demande ça, j'ai l'habitude, sourit-t-il  
— Merci beaucoup !

Étrangement, elle n'avait pas encore eu besoin d'user de ses techniques pour se faire des ''amis''. Les gens venaient d'eux-mêmes, elle s'intégrait seule.  
Cette classe était vraiment étrange.

Nagisa prit la chaise à côté, et sortit son bloc-notes, expliquant et traduisant au mieux ses trouvailles, pour le moins nombreuses selon l'anglaise.

— Il a l'odorat sensible ? s'étonna la brunette  
— Oui, une fois, avec Sugino, on mangeait des chocolats –il adore le chocolat-, et il nous a trouvé grâce à l'odeur ! raconta l'élève  
— C'est étrange ! ria-t-elle

Après avoir fini la lecture du bloc-notes, Nagisa osa poser une question à la nouvelle élève :

— Tes parents n'ont rien dit concernant ton arrivée dans la classe E ?

Le visage de l'étrangère se rembrunit.

— Oh, laisse tomber, c'était bête comme question, s'excusa Nagisa.  
— Pas de problèmes, et non, elle ne l'a pas très bien pris, mais j'ai réglé la situation…

Curieux, mais néanmoins respectueux, il n'insista pas plus. Après tout, lui aussi avait son jardin secret et certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas envie de révéler.

— Je pense que j'en ai fini avec toi, tu peux aller à ta place si tu veux, proposa Eve.  
— Euh… Tu es à ma place en fait, répondit-il gêné.  
— Oh ! Je suis désolée, tu venais sûrement pour ça au début ! Bon, je te laisse alors ! rigola-t-elle nerveusement

Elle laissa sa chaise libre, et commença à se diriger vers le fond quand elle entendit la voix de Nagisa l'appeler :

— Eve !  
— Oui ?  
— Si tu as d'autres questions, Nakamura et moi seront ravis de t'aider  
— Super, merci ! répondit-elle reconnaissante

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle posa son sac à sa place, dans les derniers rangs.  
Malgré la montagne à gravir, les discriminations (qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore réellement), et d'autres petits tracas récurrents pour la classe E, elle s'y sentait bien. Elle s'y sentait mieux, bien mieux.

Dès que la classe fut au complet, les cours commencèrent.  
Quand Eve vit par quel cours elle entamerait la journée, elle grimaça.

L'éducation physique n'était pas vraiment sa matière préférée, ce qu'on y faisait était pour elle inutile, et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment à son avantage n'arrangeait en rien son manque d'intérêt pour la matière. Non, parce que sincèrement, qui, dans son CV va écrire qu'il a brillement réussi son lancer en volley-ball ? Personne.

Mais cette fois, elle allait donner une chance aux cours de sport : le professeur n'était autre que Karasuma-sensei, et ses cours pouvaient être intéressants. Après tout, elle avait entendu dire que le professeur d'EPS leur apprenait à manier le couteau, se battre au corps-à-corps… Oui, ça pouvait être intéressant.

En rejoignant Rio, la blonde qui parlait bien l'anglais, elle attendit que les cours commencent.

— Tu verras, c'est différent des cours normaux ! souffla la japonaise

L'ancien soldat d'élite approcha, toujours avec son air dur.  
Il énonça les consignes de l'exercice, et les élèves se mirent au travail.

Puisqu'elle avait du retard, Eve apprit les bases par Yûma Isogai, et Hinata Okano, les deux meilleurs manieurs de la classe.  
Hinata était d'ailleurs impressionnante, quand le professeur avait le dos tourné, elle s'amusait à faire des roues, roulades et autres figures acrobatiques quelle maîtrisait à merveille. Finalement, les cours étaient ludiques et elle s'amusait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

— Sensei, il y a quelque chose là-bas… dit une rousse en désignant un buisson non-loin.

L'anglaise tourna la tête vers ledit endroit.  
Bitch-sensei se ''cachait'', et un autre homme bien plus âgé qu'elle tentait de faire de même. Derrière le farfelu duo, Koro-sensei était déguisé en… ninja.

Elle les fixa d'un regard désabusé.

Karasuma expliqua ensuite qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de pari, et que l'un des deux assassins devait le toucher avec un couteau anti-sensei. À part ça, rien de spécial dans la journée.

Pendant un cours de l'après-midi, tous les élèves se sont rués aux fenêtres, malgré les avertissements de Koro-sensei. Bitch-sensei comptait lancer une attaque frontale.

— Elle essaie encore de le draguer ? Karasuma est insensible aussi ! rigola Eve

Néanmoins, elle fut surprise de voir que tout ce manège était un leurre. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, la bombe blonde se retrouva au-dessus de l'ex-militaire prête à le toucher avec son arme.

Elle se releva, lançant ses cheveux couleur des blés dans le vent. Elle avait réussi à le toucher ? Elle était quand même incroyable cette prof', remarqua l'anglaise pour elle-même.

Après une autre journée de cours épuisantes –elles l'étaient toutes depuis qu'elle suivait les cours-, elle rentra paisiblement chez elle.

Sa mère l'attendait toujours, et maintenant, sa fille lui montrait ses cahiers, autrefois vierges, couverts de notes, de mémo-techniques et de corrections.  
Cela permettait à la mère de se calmer, et à son enfant d'être tranquille.

— Tu t'es fait des amis dans cette classe, ma chérie ? demanda la femme  
— Oui, oui, ils sont vraiment sympa là-bas, en plus certains parlent beaucoup mieux anglais que dans la classe D, rassura l'adolescente.

Oh, et puis elle avait appris qu'un nouvel élève allait arriver. Ce n'était que des rumeurs provenant de Bitch-sensei, mais elle pensait cela vrai.

Je me demande quelle tête aura le nouveau… songea-t-elle en s'endormant

 _.*.*._

*Tadaima : C'est une expression qu'on utilise pour dire qu'on vient de rentrer chez soi, « Okaeri », c'est pour accueillir la personne qui vient de rentrer. En gros.  
Sinon :  
*² : J'avoue, c'était une référence au RPG Ib. ''Ibu'' (et donc retranscrit Ib) serait la prononciation japonaise du prénom ''Eve'' (j'ai déjà vu plus ressemblant m'enfin), et de temps à autre, il est possible qu'un japonais qui articule mal l'anglais l'appelle ainsi, ou juste pour l'embêter. Non, non, ça ne sera pas un autre personnage !

* * *

A suivre !  
Review...?

Diamly, la reviewvore.


	4. Leçon du nouvel élève

04/09/2015

Hey tout le monde !  
Le chapitre 4 est dans la place wesh :3

 **Blabla de l'auteure :** J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ! Moi, plutôt bien ^^  
J'ai une anecdote rigolote à raconter ! Le jour de la rentrée, je suis arrivée avec presque une heure d'avance (merci maman). J'attendais donc, et là, y'a un gars qui se fait filmer. Je me dis que c'est juste une chaîne régionale. Et l'après-midi j'apprends d'une amie que notre lycée est passé au JT de TF1. Je regarde la vidéo, et je me rend compte que j'étais présente à CE moment !  
Du coup, je suis dégoûtée de pas avoir pu faire ma débile derrière la caméra, en mode photobomb à la WTC :')  
Voilà, c'est tout x)  
Musique du moment : UN Owen was her - Touhou project (j'adooooore)

 **Réponse AUX reviews** (#proud) :  
 _#Anonyme_ /anonymouuuuus/ : Oh merci ! J'espère que tu seras là pour la suite ! Ravie que ça te plaise !  
 _#Maarie Blue_ : Je sais, je t'ai déjà répondu par PM, mais je tenais encore une fois à te remercier w  
J'ai essayé de tenir compte de tes remarques, tu me diras si tu penses ça bien ou pas ! :3

 **Niveau de spoil :** scan 29 - épisode 11  
(C'est un peu approximatif)  
On parle de l'élève qui arrive après Ritsu, et là si vous n'avez pas vu/regardé ce moment, je vous conseille de ne pas lire ce chapitre !

 **Important** (mais pas trop) : Je pense que je posterais (certains l'ont déjà remarqué) tous les vendredis. Enfin, j'essaierais. Si je ne poste pas un vendredi, c'est que je ne peux pas, ou que je n'ai pas de chapitre, au quel cas il faudra attendre le vendredi suivant !

 **Ceux qui ont reviewé peuvent le prouver : une review = câlin/bisou/cookie de l'auteure !  
BON CHAPITRE !**

* * *

Chapitre quatre : Leçon du nouvel élève

En se levant, Eve eut la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'il pleuvait.

Elle aimait la pluie, bien que ce soit étrange, elle aimait ça. Mais c'est surtout que pour gravir la montagne, cette dernière n'allait pas se montrer très coopérative.

— Bisous maman ! cria l'anglaise en partant

Heureusement qu'elle avait un parapluie, sinon elle aurait été trempée avant même de pénétrer dans le collège.

Elle marchait rapidement, apaisée par le rythme aléatoire des gouttelettes tombant sur le tissu imperméable de son parapluie et de ses pas qui atterrissaient quelques fois dans une flaque d'eau.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment principal où elle évita les regards supérieurs des étudiants des classes A à D. Elle en avait assez, mais c'était son choix d'avoir rejoint la classe E.  
Sur la route, elle croisa un élève de sa classe. Repérable de loin grâce à sa crinière rouge, elle l'appela en courant vers lui, heureuse de trouver un visage amical. La brune devina que ça n'allait pas lui plaire d'être harcelé ainsi, mais elle s'en foutait, et ça allait la détendre de la pression qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle traversait le bâtiment principal.

— Salut Karma ! salua joyeusement la jeune fille  
— Salut Eve, tu es au courant pour le nouvel élève ?  
— Oui, oui, j'ai hâte de le voir arriver ! gloussa-t-elle  
— Pas moi, rétorqua le rouge.  
— Ah bon, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle  
— Ça va encore être un assassin, soupira-t-il las.

Ah.  
Elle n'avait apparemment pas encore l'habitude des nouveautés de classes, elle n'avait non plus pas encore les réflexes de tueuses. Qu'importe, ça viendra raisonna-t-elle.

— Tu es sûr ? s'enquit la brune  
— Certain, à part toi, tous les nouveaux élèves étaient des assassins.  
— C'est pour ça que vous me sentiez pas au début…  
— Entre autres, puis tu venais du bâtiment principal, on n'imaginait pas que tu venais de ton plein gré, expliqua-t-il.  
— C'est vrai que ça doit être étrange de venir dans la classe E par choix !  
— Ouais, mais pour rien au monde je quitterais cette classe, ricana le garçon.  
— Pourquoi tu es venu ? interrogea l'étrangère  
— Mon comportement, soupira une nouvelle fois l'élève.  
— Je vois… Moi non plus je ne la quitterais pas cette classe, elle est bien mieux que celles du bâtiment principal, sourit-t-elle.  
— Attend un peu l'été et l'hiver, et on en reparlera, rigola l'adolescent.

Le temps de leur conversation, ils étaient arrivés devant leur bâtiment en ruines, elle déposa son parapluie trempé, et Karma en fit de même.

Elle alla voir Rio, et les camarades qui l'entouraient.  
Eux, elle pouvait les appeler ''camarades'', eux n'allaient pas lui donner un coup de poignard dans le dos pour qu'elle rate ses examens.  
Non, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, elle était suffisamment mauvaise pour louper seule ses tests, mais d'autres élèves de sa classe avaient été victime de saboteurs.

La tête dans les nuages, elle oublia même que le cours devait commencer. Elle s'assit à sa place. Tout en sortant le nécessaire pour le cours, elle tendit l'oreille vers Ritsu qui racontait ce qu'elle savait concernant le nouvel élève.

Selon ses dires, il était effrayant.

Pendant qu'elle terminait son récit, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, laissant place à un individu entièrement habillé de blanc.  
Son visage était masqué, et ses vêtements étaient étranges. Une aura menaçante émanait de lui.

Le personnage, qui avait l'air d'être un homme leva la main vers la classe.  
D'un coup, une chose en sortit. Un oiseau.

Eve faillit faire une attaque. Ce gars était juste trop bizarre. Il fallait l'interner !

L'homme se fit appeler ''Shiro'' en référence à la couleur de ses habits. Pas très original, le bonhomme.  
Apparemment, ce n'était pas lui le nouvel élève, mais son ''protecteur''.

— Hé Itona, tu peux entrer !

Tout en regardant fixement la porte, tous les élèves se retournèrent en sursaut pour voir le mur éclater en morceaux et voir un adolescent s'assoir à la place désignée.

— Mais passe par la porte bordel ! s'exclamèrent tous les élèves

L'anglaise n'écouta pas les mots du nouvel élève tant elle était pétrifiée. Elle était sa voisine, et un morceau de mur avait frôlé sa joue lorsqu'il était ''entré'', laissant une griffure rougeâtre.

— MAIS T'ES MALADE ! hurla-t-elle terrifiée

Le nouveau ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ou il s'en foutait complètement.

Okuda qui était juste devant elle, n'avait pas l'air bien rassurée non plus. La fille aux lunettes regarda avec compréhension Eve.  
Ils avaient encore hérité d'un cas, ça c'était sûr. Le nouveau avait obtenu la réputation d'être étrange avant même que deux minutes ne se soient écoulées.

— Eh Itona-kun, quelque chose me laisse perplexe…

L'anglaise se tourna vers Karma, qui n'était pas loin. Était-il fou ?  
Ce gars pouvait exploser des murs comme on craque un biscuit de la chance ! On ne cherche pas la merde à des gens comme ça ! exclama-t-elle pour elle-même

— Pourquoi tu n'es même pas un peu mouillé… Alors qu'il pleut dehors ? continua le rebelle

Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention. En effet, le garçon aux cheveux blancs était parfaitement sec. Il ne possédait pas de parapluie, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une parka…

Attendez… Il peut… Se téléporter ? réalisa la conscience loufoque d'Eve, posant à la façon d'une héroïne de Drama.  
Son prof était un poulpe qui se déplaçait à Mach 20 et qui ne craignait rien des vraies balles… Alors un assassin qui peut se téléporter, pourquoi pas ?

Le nouvel élève se leva, et s'approcha dangereusement de Karma.

— Tu es probablement le plus fort de cette classe. Mais ne t'inquiète pas.

Il arriva à son niveau.  
Le nouveau avança sa main au niveau de la tête de l'adolescent.

— Tu es plus faible que moi. Alors je ne te tuerais pas, termina-t-il monotonement.

Ômondieu, hurla mentalement de l'anglaise, ce mec est taré !  
Il éclate un mur, menace de (ne pas) tuer un élève de la classe... Il a un sérieux complexe d'infériorité !

— Je pense que je ne veux tuer que ceux qui sont plus fort que moi. Et dans cette classe, ça ne concerne que vous, Koro-sensei, récita-t-il en pointant du doigt le professeur.

Ouh là… Ça devenait dangereux ici… Koro-sensei répondit avec son éternel sourire un peu flippant. Ce à quoi répliqua Itona :  
— Je pourrais vous battre… Car nous sommes frères.

Ok. C'est officiel j'y comprends plus rien, admit la brune.

Itona sorti de la classe après avoir annoncé qu'ils se battraient tous les deux en duel, après les cours dans cette salle.

Les cours se passèrent assez normalement, si on admettait que Koro-sensei était beaucoup moins concentré que d'habitude. Apparemment, il ne connaissait pas l'existence de ce frère, ce qui était pour le moins étrange.

Il stressait lui aussi, après avoir entendu ce qu'avait dit Ritsu, il y avait sincèrement de quoi. C'est vrai, ce gars cassait des murs simplement, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il cache d'autres tours, comme la téléportation par exemple…

Et dire que l'anglaise commençait tout juste à s'habituer à cette classe et ces bizarreries… Vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas fini. Le Japon était vraiment trop insolite.

Pendant qu'elle mangeait son déjeuner tranquillement installée à côté des autres élèves de sa classe, elle pensa que le combat mériterait d'être épique.  
Les autres émettaient beaucoup de théories quant à la fraternité des deux personnages. Elles étaient aussi tordues les unes que les autres, mais ça détendait l'atmosphère.

La sonnerie retentit. Marquant le début de la bataille la plus attendue du jour.

Les tables et bureaux furent déplacés sur le côté afin de laisser un espace libre de mouvement. Le ''ring de bureaux'' était fin prêt.

Au final, deux règles furent décidées :  
\- Mettre un pied (ou tentacule) hors du ''ring'' était éliminatoire, et donc synonyme de mort pour Koro-sensei.  
\- Si un élève était blessé, c'était également éliminatoire.

Le soufflé coupé, les élèves de classe E attendirent le début du combat pour le moins impressionnant auquel ils allaient assister.

Shiro fit débuter le combat.  
Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, un tentacule jaune gisait au sol. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui captait l'attention de toutes les personnes de la salle.  
Non, ce que regardait l'assemblée, c'était les tentacules d'Itona.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Le visage habituellement jovial de Koro-sensei changea brusquement de couleur. Du jaune poussin et enfantin, il se dégradait vers un noir encre terriblement sombre et angoissant. Ses dents parurent aussi acérées que celles d'un requin, et des veines pulsaient sur sa tête sphérique.

Koro-sensei possédait un calme olympien, même face aux erreurs répétitives de Terasaka, même face aux farces tueuses de Karma, même face aux nombreuses tirades d'Eve se plaignant de la complexité du Japonais, même face à l'intégralité de la classe, jamais il ne s'était énervé comme les autres professeurs l'auraient fait.

Alors pourquoi s'énervait-il à la vue de tentacules ?

— Il a eu des parents différents, il a été élevé différemment, mais vous et ce garçon êtes frères, prononça Shiro.

Il faut que ce mec revoit le programme de sciences, il n'a pas compris le concept d'hérédité je crois, médita Eve malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait.

— Eh bien, c'est une tête effrayante que vous faites. Est-ce que ça vous a rappelé quelque chose de déplaisant ? provoqua l'homme en blanc  
— Il semblerait que j'aie quelques questions à vous poser après tout, gronda le professeur.  
— Ça ne va pas être possible, puisque vous allez mourir, répliqua le protecteur d'Itona.

Il leva la manche, pour dévoiler non pas une colombe, mais un appareil étrange.  
Touché par une lumière douteuse, Koro-sensei s'immobilisa.

— Nous connaissons chacun de vos faiblesses, affirma Shiro en pointant son pouce vers le bas, à la manière des empereurs de Rome Antique lors d'un combat de gladiateurs.  
— Meurs, mon frère.

Les tentacules d'Itona tabassèrent violemment Koro-sensei à une vitesse hallucinante.  
Bouche bée, les élèves contemplaient l'œuvre d'Itona.

Le nouvel élève avait probablement éclaté les lames du parquet, et une poussière flottait avec lenteur. Le silence était brisé par la pluie qui tombait sur le toit.

— Il… est mort ?  
— Non, regardez en haut ! cria Terasaka

Le professeur-poulpe était accroché au luminaire de la classe. Il reprenait son souffle, toujours en équilibre au-dessus du sol. Vu l'insalubrité de l'endroit, il était étonnant que les suspensions tiennent.

Néanmoins, l'assaut continua.  
Shiro énonçait chacun des points faibles du professeur, comment connaissait-il toutes ces faiblesses que la classe recueillait doucement celles qu'il laissait échapper ?

— Eh, il ne va pas se faire tuer quand même… ?

Et pourtant, Itona avait clairement le dessus.  
Le mollusque jaune approchait dangereusement du bord du ''ring''.

Shiro immobilisa encore une fois le professeur, qui eut deux tentacules-jambes coupés.  
Encore un peu… Itona allait sauver la Terre ?

Oui, mais… Au fond, est-ce vraiment ce que voulait la classe ? Il était le premier à ne pas les prendre pour des imbéciles finis, il les aidait.  
Si Koro-sensei mourrait maintenant, nul doute que Karasuma et Irina partiraient. Les élèves se retrouveraient alors seuls. Seuls contre les autres classes.

Les autres revivraient le supplice qu'ils supportaient avant l'arrivée de leur poulpe. Le désespoir, un avenir périlleux, une humiliation bien plus difficile à supporter. Voilà ce qui les attendait.

Non, il ne pouvait pas  
C'était à eux de le tuer. Pas à un étranger !

Itona allait redonner un coup de tentacule quand un obstacle imprévu se mit en travers.  
Le nouvel élève tenta de ralentir son attaque. Trop tard. Il frappa la silhouette qui s'était interposée.

Un cri perçant brisa le silence qui s'était fait.

— Eve ! cria Rio

La jeune fille était pliée en quatre devant le nouvel élève qui la fixait bien étrangement.

La blonde s'était ruée vers l'anglaise, suivie d'autres amis de la classe.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! T'es complétement stupide ou quoi ?! s'insurgea la japonaise  
— Parce qu'Itona a perdu…  
— Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-elle

Tout le monde regarda avec appréhension l'étrangère.

— ''Un élève blessé est aussi éliminatoire'', non ? railla-t-elle en se tenant l'épaule  
— Vous vous êtes volontairement placée entre l'attaque d'Itona et Koro-sensei… rectifia Shiro  
— Et vous, vous avez volontairement immobilisé Koro-sensei. La règle ne spécifiait pas comment l'élève devait être blessé, réfuta l'adolescente malgré la douleur.  
— Et si cela n'est pas suffisant…

L'élève aux cheveux blancs se tenait toujours immobile devant sa victime.  
Koro-sensei enveloppa Itona de sa mue, et le jeta hors du ring.

— Tu es hors du ring, et tu as blessé un élève. C'est ma victoire. Conformément aux règles, tu ne seras pas en mesure d'essayer de me tuer une seconde fois, se moqua le professeur

Après sa raillerie, inquiet, Koro-sensei s'approcha de la blessée.  
Devinant la mine anxieuse derrière le sourire en croissant de son professeur, Eve assura :  
— Je n'ai rien, peut-être que j'aurais un bleu ou deux, mais rien de grave...

Elle le savait, Itona avait stoppé un maximum son tentacule avant qu'il l'atteigne, mais vu la vitesse de celui-ci, il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'arrêter. Le coup la lançait énormément, c'était comme un coup de fouet. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne sentirait presque plus rien dans dix minutes.

En voyant son élève sauve il retourna voir l'adolescent.

— Si tu veux essayer de me tuer encore une fois, rejoins ma classe ! J'ai acquis de l'expérience, et je suis devenu professeur afin de transmettre celle-ci. Si tu ne viens en cours, jamais tu ne parviendras à me tuer, ria le professeur.

Des rayures vertes barraient son visage moqueur.  
À contrario, celui du nouvel élève était plein de haine, et ses tentacules viraient au noir corbeau.

— Faible… ? s'interrogea Itona

Les appendices devenus noirs s'agitaient redoutablement au-dessus de lui.

— Bordel, il perd le contrôle ! s'exclama un des camarades de la classe E

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs se jeta sur Koro-sensei, avant qu'une flèche paralysante ne l'en empêche. Il s'écroula de tout son long.

— Mes excuses Koro-sensei. Il semblerait que ce garçon ait toujours un état d'esprit anti-école.

Il prit Itona sur son épaule.

— Cependant, c'est son premier jour de transfert. Il va prendre un bref congé, conclut Shiro.  
— Attendez, Shiro.

Malgré la tentative du professeur de l'en empêcher, l'homme vêtu de blanc s'en alla, Itona toujours endormi et cramponné sur son épaule. La classe avait perdu son nouvel élève. Mais tant mieux.

Eve fut étonnée que son professeur soit aussi gêné après avoir été sérieux. « Je suis un personnage comique ! » qu'il disait, il était ridicule, mais cela fit rire la jeune fille.

Néanmoins, plusieurs questions se posaient :  
— Koro-sensei ! Expliquez-nous ! commença un élève  
— Quelle est votre relation avec ces deux-là, continua un autre.  
— C'est vrai, nous sommes vos étudiants. Nous sommes en droit de savoir quelques choses à propos de vous, sensei, insista l'ensemble de la classe.

Le mollusque regarda ailleurs.

— … Je vois, c'est inévitable. Il se trouve que je suis…

La classe attendit.

— Il se trouve que je suis…

Accouche, bon sang ! cria l'esprit d'Eve, fatiguée de l'attente de la révélation

— Il se trouve que je suis une créature créée artificiellement ! avoua le poulpe  
— … Et ? osa répondre Hinata, celle qui avait entraîné Eve au maniement du couteau.  
— Nyuaaaa ! Mais c'était une confession choquante ! se révolta le professeur déçu  
— Bah, il n'existe pas de poulpe qui se déplace à Mach 20 dans la nature…  
— Si vous n'êtes pas un alien, c'est la seule autre possibilité, compléta une autre.

Rahhh ! Mais il a rien compris, la question, c'était pourquoi il est devenu un poulpe ! hurla l'anglaise

— Ce à quoi nous nous intéressons est ce qui est arrivé avant ça. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous énervé quand vous avez vu les tentacules d'Itona ? Pourquoi avez-vous été créé, et pourquoi êtes-vous dans cette classe ? demanda calmement Nagisa

Un ange tombé du ciel, pensa l'étrangère reconnaissante.

En effet, tout ce qui était lié au passé de leur professeur était bien trop mystérieux. Pourtant, si ce qu'il disait était bien vrai, alors, son histoire se trouverait alors forcément intéressante.

Seules les gouttes de pluies qui tombaient par intermittences brisaient le silence qui pesait. Les élèves attendaient une réponse, et leur professeur ne semblait pas enclin à leur répondre.

— Malheureusement, parler de cela n'a aucun intérêt.

Ses étudiants le fixèrent médusés.  
Ses dents devinrent plus pointues, et sa figure s'assombrissait.

— Après tout, si je détruis la Terre, tout ce que vous saviez tombera en poussière…

Cette fois, c'est une indignation silencieuse qui prit place.

— D'un autre côté, si vous sauvez la Terre, ce que vous voulez savoir a de grandes chances de vous être révélé… En clair, essayez de me tuer, et vous connaîtrez la vérité.

Personne ne bougea.  
— Si il n'y pas d'autres questions, nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui, dit simplement la cible de la classe

Avant de sortir, une voix criarde s'éleva :  
— Comment ça ''Tuez-moi et vous connaîtrez la vérité'', j'ai pas failli mourir pour rien moi ! J'exige des réponses ! hurla l'anglaise  
— Elle a dit quoi ? demanda Terasaka  
— Attends j'écoute, je te traduis après, répliqua Rio.  
— C'est toi-même qui t'es mise devant l'attaque d'Itona, j'étais pétrifié alors je n'ai pas pu intervenir. La règle concernant les élèves était uniquement mise en place pour qu'il n'y ait ni de blessés, ni d'otages. Et non pour qu'un élève un peu trop tête-brûlé se jette dans la mêlée. Sensei est désolé que tu sois blessée.  
— Oui, et bien ça ne change rien au fait que je vous ai sauvé la vie ! rispota l'anglaise qui avait vraisemblablement prit la grosse tête  
— Nyuruhuhu, crois-moi j'ai de nombreux tours en réserve… C'est la première fois que je suis autant en danger, mais j'aurais survécu. Et puis, ton rôle n'est donc pas de participer à mon assassinat avec le reste de la classe ? se moqua ouvertement le professeur  
— Justement, c'est pas pour qu'un albinos et son copain tout blanc fasse tout le boulot à notre place, et puis quoi encore ! ragea l'adolescente

Elle avait en horreur les petites bandes vertes qui atterrissaient sur sa face de mollusque à deux yen à chaque fois qu'il se moquait.

— Si c'est tout…souffla le poulpe

Sa figure bariolée disparut pour laisser place à un visage jaune, et légèrement rosé au niveau des ''joues''.  
Ce prof rougissait comme les gamines de Shôjo… remarqua la brunette, blasée.

Néanmoins, en voyant la mine de ses camarades, elle comprit que sa blessure superficielle n'était pas veine. Oui, c'était à leur classe de tuer leur professeur, et pas un assassin inconnu.

Ça serait avec ce que leur a appris chacun de leurs professeurs qu'il éliminerait Koro-sensei.

* * *

Ah ! Mon OC commence légèrement à changer l'histoire originelle... Rassurez-vous, j'essaierais de ne pas changer complétement le manga hein ! :)

À suiiiivre !  
R.E.V.I.E.W  
Pls.

Diamly~~~

PS à Marii Blue : J'ai essayé de rajouter des descriptions lors de ma relecture, mais ce n'était pas naturel, trop forcé, et je suis fatiguée donc, je ferais ça pour le chapitre 5 XD


	5. Leçon d'attention

11/09/2015

Hey !  
Le chapitre 5 is here !  
Désolée du retard de l'horaire, mais j'ai loupé mon bus et le temps que je relise/poste mon chapitre ben voilà, il était tard.

 **Le blabla de l'auteure :** Courir comme une demeurée pour rater son bus. C'est juste horrible punaise. En plus j'ai loupé la finale des Reines du shopping.  
Logiquement, je n'aurais pas de retard de publication, m'enfin.

 **Réponse à la review :**  
#Maari Blue : Je ne sais pas si tu as reçu mon PM de réponse, alors au pire je te le renverrais, tu me dis ça par PM ou dans ta (peut-être) future review :)

 **Niveau de spoil :** Aucun. Je crois.

* * *

Chapitre cinq : Leçon d'attention

Après être rentrée chez elle, Eve se réfugia dans sa chambre afin de vérifier l'état de sa blessure. Sa chemise enlevée, elle vit la marque rougie sur sa peau. Le coup de fouet qu'elle avait reçu avait quand même laissé des traces, mais bon, là au moins, ça ne la lançait plus.

— Chérie ! Il y a quelque chose pour toi !

L'anglaise enfila un short et un pull, et descendit rapidement pour voir ce qui l'attendait.

Sur la table de la salle à manger se trouvait un petit colis. Intriguée, elle ouvrit le carton pour y trouver un tube d'arnica, et d'autres crèmes pour les brûlures. Étrangement, les inscriptions notées sur les médicaments étaient en anglais, et non en japonais comme ils auraient dû l'être.

Un petit mot était déposé dans le fond ''On ne sait jamais…'' suivi d'un dessin de petit poulpe.  
Koro-sensei était pire qu'une mère poule, et elle était prête à parier qu'il l'avait déposé en main propre, ou plutôt en ''tentacule propre''.

— C'est quoi ? demanda curieusement sa mère  
— Oh rien, un cadeau d'une amie…

Son ton était convaincant, et sa génitrice n'insista pas plus. Sa fille n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses histoires et l'ambiance était déjà suffisamment tendue.

— Je remonte faire mes devoirs…  
— Encore ? Mais c'est l'heure de manger là ! gronda la femme, mais son ton laissait entrevoir son inquiétude.  
— J'ai pas faim, bonne nuit m'man, convainquit plus jeune.

En fermant rapidement la porte, elle se remit au japonais, sa matière faible par excellence, et malgré les conseils de sa prof' de langue et de Koro-sensei, elle avait encore des difficultés à retenir les kanji, et à les écrire. Elle savait en reconnaître, et identifier leur sens, c'était déjà ça. Le simple fait de se replonger dans son travail la déprima, et accentua le _burn out_ quelle ressentait déjà.

Elle tourna le regard vers son réveil qui affichait un douloureux ''23 : 05''.  
L'étudiante regarda ce qui lui restait à faire, des math' et un peu de sciences. Elle soupira. Les quelques mois qu'elle avait passés dans la classe D lui avait fait prendre trop de retard, elle en avait bien conscience.

L'élève fit néanmoins le reste de travail qui lui manquait, et se coucha la tête lourde vers un bon minuit.

Le lendemain, c'est difficilement qu'elle se leva. Elle avait des courbatures, sûrement dues aux exercices que donnait Karasuma-sensei, et la marque du tentacule d'Itona s'était troquée par des bleus pas très jolis à voir. Bizarrement, elle avait envie de toucher chacune des marques, d'appuyer, et de vérifier que toutes lui faisaient mal, ou non.  
C'était dur de se remettre à travailler, sans compter que le niveau de la classe E n'était en réalité pas plus faible que les autres classes.

— Tient, il pleut encore… remarqua la jeune fille en observant des gouttelettes qui s'écrasaient contre la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Après un bon petit-déjeuner, toutefois rapide, l'élève de la classe E se dépêcha de partir en direction de son collège.  
Cette fois, elle ne croisa personne sur le chemin. Il fallait dire qu'elle était un peu en retard, et pour cause, elle avait eu un mal de chien à se lever…

Arrivée devant sa classe, la porte était fermée. Aïe, ils devaient avoir commencé l'assassinat matinal…

— Désolée d'être en retard, s'excusa l'étrangère.  
— Nous venions juste d'arriver, assis-toi à ta place, l'assassinat matinal va commencer, répondit Koro-sensei.

La retardataire s'assit à sa place, rassurée qu'ils n'aient pas encore commencés et se souvint du plan.  
L'idée était de couvrir Ritsu, tout en attirant le plus l'attention sur eux. La tentative était simplette, mais pouvait fonctionner. Pour ce qui était d'attirer l'attention ils devaient tous suivre des directives de Meg, qui avait réfléchi avec Karma de toutes les faiblesses qu'avait repérées Nagisa.

L'anglaise elle, devait faire mine d'avoir reçu une balle anti-sensei sur sa blessure, car Koro-sensei s'inquiétait de l'état de ses élèves, comme elle avait pu le constater la veille. Okuda sa voisine devait remarquer qu'elle était blessée, et devait aller la voir. Ensuite, d'autres élèves ''inquiets'' devaient engueuler le professeur, même s'il n'était pas le responsable.  
Une bataille devait éclater en pleine classe, et le poulpe agacé devait être plus concentré sur la classe, que sur l'attaque en elle-même.

Le capharnaüm créé, le professeur ne saurait plus où donner de la tête.  
Les deux meilleurs tireurs de la classe, reprendraient le feu, et c'est à ce moment que Ritsu devait lancer sa salve meurtrière.

Ritsu avait calculé méthodiquement à quel moment elle serait le plus susceptible de toucher Koro-sensei, et avait trouvé l'idée bonne.

— À vos marques… Prêt… Tuez !

Les balles fusaient dans toutes les directions, en essayant désespérément de toucher ce maudit poulpe qui se déplaçait à Mach 20.  
Ça serait à l'anglaise de lancer le signal du début du plan, il fallait avoir un bon timing.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, Eve se décida :  
— Ah ! gémit l'étudiante en se tenant le haut du bras.

Okuda, qui jouait son rôle s'approcha rapidement de la brunette.

— Eve ? Ça va ? récita-t-elle inquiète.

L'anglaise devina au visage inquiet de sa voisine à tresses qu'elle jouait peut-être un peu trop bien son rôle, si bien que la pauvre japonaise la pensait vraiment touchée.

— Ma blessure… souffla-t-elle le regard vers le bas, en tentant de ne pas rire.  
— Koro-sensei elle est blessée ! cria la déléguée qui avait organisé le plan aidée de Karma.  
— Je parie que c'est Terasaka qui la touchée ! provoqua l'élève aux cheveux rouges.  
— Comment ça enfoiré ? Qui me dit que c'est pas toi heiiin !? s'enflamma le plus grand.

Le plan marchait comme sur des roulettes.  
Les balles avaient stoppé leur folle course, remplacées par les disputes des membres de la classe.

— Eh, tout le monde... dit le professeur gêné en essayant de calmer l'assemblée.  
— Te cherche pas d'excuses, débile !  
— C'est TOI le débile !  
— Arrête de me soupçonner ! éructa Rio  
— Et toi donc ! rétorqua un autre élève de la classe

PAN.  
Les armes avaient repris le feu.  
Le poulpe évita avec aisance les tirs des deux meilleurs tireurs, néanmoins avec une mine étonnée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on l'attaque à ce moment-là.

— À mon tour… souffla la voix robotique au fond de la classe.

Tout le monde se mit à terre afin de ne pas gêner les tirs de la batterie d'artillerie autonome. Les regards étaient rivés sur la masse jaune qui slalomait entre les billes. Deux tentacules explosèrent sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Le professeur sortit de la classe par une fenêtre qui avait été laissée ouverte.

— Merde, on y était presque ! soupira Kataoka d'agacement.  
— Deux tentacules, ça reste dans les records, encouragea Yûma Isogai, l'autre délégué.  
— Eve-chan, ça va ? s'inquiéta la boss en sciences.  
— Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas Manami, c'était pour de faux !  
— C'est vrai ça ? demanda une voix qui venait de derrière l'anglaise.

Elle se retourna en sursaut. Oh, merde. Le poulpe était revenu plus vite que prévu. Et personne ne l'avait vu réapparaître.

— En tant que professeur, j'étais inquiet qu'un de mes élèves se soit blessé en classe ! chouina l'adulte irresponsable, en plus, j'ai bien vu qu'une bille t'avait touchée.  
— Ah, et bien… tenta la gamine.

Elle avait sous-estimé la vision de son professeur.

— C'était une bille en mousse, Koro-sensei, Bell-chan m'avait demandé de lui donner le signal de cette façon, expliqua la machine.  
— Je vois… Et bien bravo tout le monde, vous avez réussi à toucher deux de mes tentacules… Mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant pour me tuer, nyuruhuhu.

Un peu déçue, Eve aida ses camarades à nettoyer les billes de la salle. Ils auraient d'autres chance de l'assassiner, oui, mais cette technique ne fonctionnerait qu'une fois… C'était un peu décevant.

Le cours commença après le nettoyage, et les yeux de l'étrangère se fermaient doucement, bien qu'elle lutait autant qu'elle pouvait. C'était un cours de mathématiques, et seul le fait d'essayer de comprendre le japonais assez rapide dans lequel parlait le professeur, Eve avait envie de s'arracher le cerveau et de le poser loin, très loin de cette salle.

Une boulette de papier frappa sa tête, la réveillant de sa torpeur un peu glauque.

— Eh ?

Elle regarda aux alentours, Karma la regardait toujours avec son sourire narquois. Elle ouvrit la boulette.

' _'_ Petit conseil : Dors la nuit.  
Fais gaffe, le prof va t'interroger s'il te voit dormir.  
Joli jeu d'acteur sinon. ''

Elle répondit, tout en vérifiant que le professeur ne la regardait pas.

'' Merci du conseil.  
Re-merci.  
Et toi regarde le tableau au lieu d'être sur ton portable.''

Elle essaya de le viser, mais vu la précision de T-rex bourré à la vodka dont elle faisait preuve d'habitude, elle ne réussit qu'à viser sa joue, au lieu de sa trousse.  
La boule de papier tomba à ses pieds, et le poulpe se retourna.

Prise d'un stress soudain, l'étrangère fixa son cahier, tout en feignant d'écrire n'importe quoi.

— Eve, le résultat de cette équation est… ? interrogea le professeur  
— Ahem, je dirais…

Elle fixa longuement les chiffres écrits au tableau. Hum, trop compliqué pour elle à calculer de tête.

— Heu, trois virgule quatorze ? risqua l'élève.

Quelques rires compatissants se firent entendre.

— Faux ! Le résultat est '' x est égal à huit'', corrigea le professeur.

Son visage était devenu violet, et au centre se trouvait une croix. Quel étrange facies, se redit la brunette.

— La prochaine fois, pose l'équation sur ton cahier, préconisa le poulpe.  
— O-oui…

Le visage rouge de honte, elle corrigea l'exercice, tout en trouvant stupide de ne pas l'avoir résolu d'elle-même, il était enfantin.

'' Jouer à Candy Crush ne concerne que moi, mademoiselle 3,14. Où est monsieur pi ? _''_

Les messages étaient écrits en anglais. Son niveau de japonais était-il si terrible ? Apparemment.  
' _'Where is mister pi ?_ ''  
Soit, elle allait lui répondre.

''J'oubliais vos excellents résultats, Monsieur Parfait. Pi est dans la cuisine''

' _'Pi is in the kitchen.''  
_ C'était un peu nul, mais ça la faisait bien rire. Elle espérait juste qu'il comprenne le jeu de mot.  
Le petit mot atterrit sur la table. Akabane visait mieux qu'elle, c'était sûr.

''Désolé de te décevoir, Mr. Parfait est dans la classe A. Très drôle.''

Elle renvoya le petit message, qui atterrit miraculeusement dans sa trousse. Yes.

''Ah bon ? Existe-t-il plus parfait qu'Akabane Karma dans ce collège ? (prend pas trop la grosse tête c'est de l'ironie)''

Oui, bon, elle préférait préciser, histoire que ça fasse plus ''jeu entre gamins'' que ''drague pas subtile''.

La balle revint dans son camp.

''Non. Je suis un assassin, et en plus de ça je suis une tête. Asano fils a de quoi être jaloux.''

Asano… Asano… Le directeur avait donc un fils ? Pas étonnant que celui-ci soit dans la classe A.

''Dit comme ça c'est tout de suite plus convaincant…''

La discussion prit fin après ce message, de tout façon, le bout de papier n'était pas infini.  
Autant Eve s'ennuyait parce qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre, autant Karma s'ennuyait parce qu'il avait déjà compris le cours.

Ces petits échanges avaient réveillés la brune, qui finalement se sentit d'humeur à suivre le cours, qui, malheur, était cette fois du japonais.

À la fin de la journée, elle appela sa mère pour la prévenir qu'elle resterait un peu plus au collège, afin de prendre des cours en plus.

Au programme elle avait du japonais et les sciences sociales en priorité.  
Grâce aux cours en plus, son niveau avait tout simplement bondit, mais sa fatigue également.

— Décompose cet idéogramme.  
— Hm… Fleur et.. Feu ? tenta-t-elle.  
— Exact ! répondit le professeur avec sa tête de la ''bonne réponse'', et que signifie-t-il selon toi ?  
— Heu, une fleur qui brûle ? risqua-t-elle lassée.  
— Faux ! C'est un ''feu d'artifice'', lorsqu'ils explosent, ils ont une forme de fleur pour la plupart.

Elle nota la correction sur son cahier bourré de notes, tout en se retenant de soupirer.

— Bien, tu écriras chacun de ces kanji dix fois, en traçant bien les traits dans le bon ordre, d'accord ?  
— Oui, oui…

Elle rangea ses affaires aussi rapidement que possible.

— Bell-san ? appela le poulpe  
— Oui ?  
— J'imagine que les cours doivent être durs à suivre pour toi, mais évite de faire autre chose à la fois, dit-il en désignant la boulette que Karma et elle s'étaient envoyé pour communiquer.

Ce poulpe avait dû la récupérer lorsque l'élève l'avait jetée à la poubelle… Qui aurait imaginé qu'il serait allé la chercher ? Il l'a probablement lue aussi, cogita la nulle en japonais.

— Oh, c'est que…  
— Reste concentrée un maximum, ça te jouera des tours sinon, conseilla Koro-sensei.  
— … D'accord, à demain sensei.

Il pleuvait toujours lorsque l'adolescente rentra chez elle. Le ciel était tellement couvert qu'il faisait presque sombre.

Elle alluma son portable, et mit ses écouteurs en sortant du bâtiment principal.

— Et merde, pourquoi il pleut autant dès que je pars, ronchonna l'étudiante en sortant son parapluie.

Elle marcha rapidement, car en plus de l'averse, le vent se chargeait de diriger la pluie vers la gamine qui se trempait malgré son parapluie. L'adolescente avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, et se laissa bercer par les pianos de ''Hirari hirari''.

 _Nido to tsugerarenai kotoba mo (_ Les mots ne peuvent en dire plus.)  
 _Kimi e saigo kurai todoku youni_ (Afin que la dernière partie te parvienne) _  
Sotto ame noyouni furu koe_ (Ma voix, comme une pluie tombant doucement)

Elle traversa la route.

 _Hirarira Hira-_

POOOON.  
C'est sur le fond sonore de sa musique qu'elle entendit qu'une voiture la klaxonnait. Lorsqu'elle vit l'engin foncer sur elle, elle ne put que reculer un maximum. Elle chuta en arrière.

La voiture freina brutalement, pour s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre de l'inconsciente.

Son parapluie vert pomme l'avait sûrement sauvée, car la couleur voyante avait dû alerter l'automobiliste.

Inquiet, le conducteur sortit de la voiture, mais Eve ne lui laissa pas le temps de vérifier son état. Elle courut vers chez elle, sans même prendre le temps de récupérer son parapluie.

Elle s'arrêta sous le toit qui dépassait un peu d'une épicerie qui était fermée.  
La fillette était morte de peur. Elle avait failli y passer, et elle n'aurait pas survécu si le conducteur n'avait pas eu de bons réflexes.

En se recroquevillant, elle essaya de calmer sa respiration sifflante.  
Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge nouée, et des larmes se mélangèrent aux gouttes de pluie qui ruisselaient sur son visage.  
Les perles salées dévalaient son visage en emportant son maquillage, traçant des lignes noires sur ses joues rougies par l'effort.

En couvrant son visage de ses mains tremblantes, elle essaya d'oublier la scène. Malgré elle l'adolescente la revit encore et encore.

Les pianos, le klaxon, la pluie, les phares qui luisaient dans l'obscurité, la peur, la chute, la voiture qui continuait de s'avancer, la peur, le crissement des pneus, le choc qui semblait être proche, la Mort.

Elle avait vu l'ombre de la mort, la silhouette fugace de la faucheuse.  
Eve avait cru vraiment qu'elle allait mourir.

Décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance avec les voitures…

Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle rapidement, afin que sa mère ne s'inquiète pas.  
En frissonnant, elle se releva et se frotta les épaules. La pluie collait ses vêtements à sa peau elle la refroidissait.

La jeune fille reprit sa marche rapide, en vérifiant bien avant de traverser, et sursautant à chaque voiture qui passait, par peur qu'il ne s'agisse de celle qui avait failli la percuter.

Arrivée près de chez elle, l'adolescente ouvrit la grille et fixa longuement la porte d'entrée.  
Avec appréhension, elle entra.

— Tadaima…  
— Okaer- ma chérie tu es trempée ! s'épouvanta la maman.  
— J'ai oublié mon parapluie au collège, et il a commencé à pleuvoir, ahah.  
— Va prendre un bon bain chaud, j'ai préparé à manger, et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas faim cette fois ! rigola la génitrice.  
— Oui, oui…

Dans son bain, Eve médita sur les mots que son professeur lui avait dit :  
« Reste concentrée un maximum, ça te jouera des tours sinon. »

Comme quoi ce poulpe avait souvent raison…

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la chanson citée dans ce chapitre c'est ''Hirari Hirari'', de Miku Hatsune :3

Hasta Vendredi prochain !  
Revieeeeeeew ?

Diamly~~~


	6. Leçon des Asano

Hey !  
Le chapitre 6 est tout chaud ; il sort du four ! /sbaf/

 **Blabla de l'auteure :** Un nouveau concept pas mal : "Ouais, tu loupes le bus avec moi aujourd'hui ?". Eh ouais, on loupe notre bus nous. Volontairement, eh oui.  
Sinon, il pleuvait quand je rentrais chez moi, je n'avais pas d'écouteurs, mais j'allais traverser alors qu'une voiture passait ! Une amie m'a accrochée en mode : Mais traverse pas débile !  
Bref, du coup j'ai pensé à vous et à Eve XD

Le truc, c'est que demain je suis HYPER occupée, dimanche j'ai mes deuv toussa... Et j'ai déjà pris du retard... Oh la la, ça me plaît pas tout ça !

Chanson du moment : Mozaik Role - Gumi/ Shizuo

 **Review** :  
Merci BEAUCOUP (no piko /Sbaf/) à la review de Maari Blue et ses précieux conseils !

 **Niveau de spoil :** Aucun dans ce chapitre !

Bon chapitre !  
N'hésitez pas à reviewer !

* * *

Chapitre six : Leçon des Asano

Les journées devenaient de plus en plus fatigantes pour Eve. Assassinat matinal, suivi de cours intensifs, un déjeuner court, pour reprendre des cours intensifs ou des entraînements de titans, pour finir avec des cours particuliers. Et avec en bonus, un presque assassinat, sur elle cette fois.

Elle devait admettre que c'était de sa faute, après tout, elle était fatiguée et dans la Lune, ne pas avoir fait attention avait été une de ses erreur, mais tout de même !

Ses devoirs terminés, elle se lova sous sa couverture, et se laissa bercer par les bras de Morphée.

Le matin, ce fut une nouvelle course contre la montre. Ce n'était pas pour plaire à Eve d'arriver en sprint devant le bâtiment principal, et d'être pointée du doigt par les autres élèves hilares.

L'anglaise se dirigeait vers son bâtiment calamiteux, lorsqu'une voix qu'elle n'aurait pas voulue entendre appela son nom dans les haut-parleurs :  
— Eve Bell est appelée à se rendre dans le bureau du directeur, je répète, Eve Bell est appelée à se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.

Essoufflée comme pas possible, l'anglaise s'assit quelques minutes sur une barrière pour reprendre son souffle. Des perles de sueurs suintaient déjà sur le front de la jeune fille, alors qu'il n'était même pas huit heures.  
En essuyant son front d'un revers de main, Eve balança la tête en arrière en prenant de grandes inspirations. En se penchant cette fois en avant, elle serra les dents.

— Putain de merde ! jura-t-elle dans sa langue natale, s'attirant les regards mauvais des élèves se situant près d'elle.

Elle était déjà en retard pour rejoindre son bâtiment, mais si elle devait passer dans le bureau du proviseur, elle raterait pour sûr l'assassinat matinal. Puis il fallait admettre qu'être appelé dans le bureau du proviseur était rarement bon signe.  
Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

De mauvaise grâce, elle se rendit là où elle avait été conviée.  
Elle s'assit sur une des chaises constituant la ''salle d'attente'', qui était située juste devant le bureau du ''dictateur''. Elle essaya d'arranger ses cheveux, et boutonna en entier sa chemise qu'elle avait enfilée à l'arrache. Pendant qu'elle referma cette dernière, le directeur ouvrit la porte.

Oh, shit. Il devait se demander ce qu'elle faisait avec son haut.

— Entrez, prononça-t-il seulement.

Fais pas genre t'as rien vu enfoiré, hurla en pleurant la conscience honteuse de l'anglaise.

— Bien, c'était pour vous rendre ceci.

Il l'appelait, la mettait en retard pour lui donner un truc ? Ça n'aurait pas pu attendre ? Elle ratait l'assassinat du matin et le début du cours pour une chose qu'il aurait pu faire emmener par un larbin ?

Dans sa main, il tenait un parapluie vert pomme.

Wait. Wait.  
Non. Non. Non non nononono.

Sa bouche pendait dans le vide avant que l'étudiante ne comprenne que le conducteur, ô sauveur aux reflexes incroyables, n'était autre que le directeur de son collège.  
Cet homme, à qui elle voulait montrer le moins de faiblesses possible, l'avait vue dans un état pitoyable, acculée comme un animal sauvage.

Eve voulait s'enterrer vive.

Après avoir fixé l'objet quelques secondes, l'anglaise se rendit compte que le principal lui tendait toujours. Elle le prit avec maladresse.

— Ahem, merci, bredouilla-t-elle.  
— Faites attention quand vous traversez, cela peut être dangereux, conseilla l'homme d'une voix faussement bienveillante.  
— Oui, merci, répondit respectueusement l'élève, au revoir.

L'anglaise sortit de la salle, devenue étouffante.

Avant la journée d'hier, le proviseur avait complètement oublié cette gamine. Pourtant, une petite anglaise qui avait décidé de rejoindre la classe E, ce n'était pas courant. S'il n'avait pas freiné avant, elle serait sûrement six pieds sous terre à l'heure qu'il est. Sur le coup, il avait béni son ridicule petit parapluie vert, qui avait signalé la présence de la fillette.

Il comptait bien se venger de l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait lorsqu'elle lui avait tenu tête, mais cela attendrait. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid comme le disait l'adage.

Par curiosité seulement, il examina le dossier de l'élève qui se trouvait derrière elle dans l'ordre de son ancienne classe. Dan Fuyuhara, c'est ça ?

''Dan Fuyuhara – 3D  
Moyenne générale augmentée de 1,2 pts. ''

Cette étrangère avait au moins le mérite de prospérer l'efficacité de son système éducatif.

***  
Eve sortit du bureau afin de se rendre aux toilettes des filles. Même si l'endroit été interdit à ceux de sa classe, elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'élèves du bâtiment principal qui séchaient les cours. La voie était donc relativement libre.

En ouvrant rapidement mais néanmoins discrètement la porte, elle eut un hoquet de surprise en croisant son reflet dans le miroir.

— Ne me dites pas que j'étais comme ça tout à l'heure… supplia-t-elle.

Son apparence était pire que minable. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés à cause du vent et de sa course, ses joues rougies à cause de l'effort et sa cravate était mal mise et de travers. Sa chemise était mal boutonnée, elle avait comme on dit ''branché lundi avec mardi''. Le pire restait les traces de mascara qui avait coulé la veille. Là, elle adoptait le style panda.

Comment le directeur avait pu rester sérieux en voyant une telle mine ? Pour sûr, si sa mère l'avait vue avant de partir, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Ce qui a également été le cas des autres élèves.

L'anglaise profita de son retard –elle n'était plus à ça près-, pour se maquiller, se coiffer... ; en clair se rendre présentable.  
Pas question qu'elle se présente comme le directeur l'avait vue à sa classe, non, pas question.

La dernière couche de mascara appliqué, elle observa le résultat dans la glace avec un sourire satisfait.  
Elle sortit des toilettes, le plus discrètement possible, avant de voir qu'un élève passait dans les couloirs.

Feintant être une élève du bâtiment, elle continua sa route.

— Que fais-tu là ? demanda le garçon.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

— Ah, euh, je ne me sentais pas bien, le professeur m'a autorisée à aller aux toilettes, haha, et toi ? mentit allègrement l'étrangère.  
— Des photocopies et-  
— Oh ! je suis en retard, je vais te laisser avec tes photocopies hein ! le coupa-t-elle en partant vers un autre couloir aussi rapidement qu'elle le pu sans paraître plus suspecte qu'elle ne l'était.

Essayant de garder son calme, elle fit quelques pas pour partir, avant que l'individu ne la rappelle :  
— Ma question, c'était ''Qu'est-ce qu'un cafard de la classe E fait ici ?''.  
— **Uh, sorry, I only speak english ahah, so, I let you return in your class !** (Euh, désolée, je ne parle qu'anglais ahah, donc, je te laisse repartir dans ta classe !), ria nerveusement la jeune fille.  
— Veux-tu que j'informe le directeur de ta venue ici ? répondit l'étudiant en anglais, n'ayant que faire de la frontière de la langue.  
— Eh, non je viens de sortir de son bureau ! geignit-elle.

Une seconde.  
Des cheveux roux, un regard de psychopathe imbu de lui-même, l'air malgré tout intelligent, tiré à quatre épingles, un charisme écrasant…  
Asano-fils se tenait devant elle, elle en mettrait sa main à couper.

— Donc, c'est toi l'anglaise qui ne sait pas traverser un passage piéton et qui a atterri de son propre chef dans la classe E ?

Bon, c'était bien Asano-fils.  
Et c'était une question rhétorique.

Elle avait déjà eu plus flatteur comme description, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait de répondre. Le fils du directeur la menaçait presque d'expulsion, et il savait que son père avait manqué de la tuer, parce qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette ce jour-là, et qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention avant de traverser. On avait connu mieux comme première rencontre.

Elle contenta de regarder le sol.

Gakushû Asano fixait la pauvre victime avec une joie non-dissimulée.  
Il pouvait la faire chanter à présent : soit il la dénonçait, soit elle disait ce que cachait la classe E, car il le savait, cette classe était suspecte.

Les moyennes des élèves grimpaient furieusement, les professeurs –le peu qu'ils étaient-, étaient étranges. Son père était obsédé plus qu'il ne devrait par cette classe... Oui, il était convaincu que cette classe dissimulait quelque chose.

— Que se passe-t-il dans la classe E ?

L'élève leva la tête, étonnée.  
Il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu.

— C'est-à-dire ? répondit-elle innocemment.  
— Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose dans la classe E, et je veux savoir quoi, grinça Asano-fils.

Ses yeux améthyste fusillèrent ceux de l'anglaise, qui ne sut quoi répondre.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'i raconter, c'est une classe tout ce qui est de plus normal.

Le roux se retourna, rageur, tant pis, il allait tenter le bluff.

— Eh, eh attends Asano ! implora l'anglaise.

L'élève de la classe A, n'en eut que faire. Il continua sa route vers le bureau de son père.

C'était une journée définitivement pourrie. Elle risquait l'exclusion là. Il fallait qu'il se taise.

— Attends ! réclama-t-elle encore une fois.

Il s'arrêta, et se retourna. Cette fois, les yeux vert sapin de l'anglaise fixèrent avec pitié ceux de l'étudiant modèle.

— Alors, dis-moi ce que cache la classe E.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la salle du jugement dernier. C'était un poil exagéré, mais l'étrangère la voyait comme ça.

— Mais je ne peux pas le dire ! Je l'ai juré, ça ne tient pas qu'à moi ! raconta l'adolescente au bord de la crise de nerf.  
— Donc, elle cache bien quelque chose ? persifla Gakushû.

L'anglaise avait merdé. Et pas qu'un peu.  
Si elle ne se faisait pas exclure là, tout de suite, il y avait des chances qu'elle finisse en petits morceaux dans le Pacifique.  
Les yeux brûlant, le souffle court, elle ne sut quoi répondre.

Attendant sa réponse, le fils du directeur s'avança encore plus près du bureau.  
En se mettant devant lui, écartant les bras pour lui barrer la route, la brunette espérait lui faire perdre du temps.

— S'il-te-plaît, ne dis rien ! supplia Eve.

Là, c'était clair, elle n'avait plus aucune fierté. Ça n'empêcha pas l'élève de continuer sa route. Eve lui attrapa la main pour l'arrêter, mais il lui lança un regard tel qu'elle dû la lâcher quelques secondes plus tard son regard disait clairement quelque chose du style « Si ta main ne me lâche pas tout de suite, elle ne sera bientôt plus reliée à ton bras. ».

— Arrête-toi ! conjura l'anglaise.

À moins de cinq pas de la maudite porte, Gakushû s'arrêta.

— Je te laisse une chance, une unique chance. Que cache la classe E ? ordonna le garçon aux yeux violets.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pas de façon sensuelle, non, plus de façon à mordre quelque chose pour ne pas parler, plus de la manière dont on croque dans un Big Mac bien chaud.

— Alors ? dit le curieux en avançant d'un pas, en regardant de haut sa pauvre victime.  
— Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas finir en morceaux dans le Pacifique ! répliqua-t-elle en reprenant ses précédentes pensées tout en accrochant ses doigts à sa jupe, tant son stress prenait le dessus.

Donc, c'était sûrement un secret qui concernait plus que sa classe, ou elle exagérait. Quoique, si elle avait si peur à l'idée d'être exclue de ce collège, il fallait que le secret soit vraiment quelque chose d'important pour qu'elle garde le silence.  
En essayant de se taire, cette idiote lui avait donné plus d'informations qu'elle ne le voulait.

Il fallait qu'elle garde son calme. Il n'allait pas la dénoncer. S'il la balançait à son père, il ne connaîtrait pas la vérité.

— Si tu penses que je ne saurais pas ce qui se passe dans la classe E si je te balance, tu te trompes, j'ai de nombreuses façons d'arriver à mes fins, prononça-t-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Ok. Elle était finie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Le directeur -encore lui-, ouvrit la porte de son bureau.  
Il surprit son fils et une autre fille qui lui tirait le bras devant la salle de l'administration.

Il soupira mentalement : encore Eve Bell qui faisait parler d'elle. Apparemment elle avait pris conscience que son apparence était minable, elle s'était changée. Mais que faisait-elle avec son fils ?

— Puis-je savoir que me vaut cette visite ? énonça-t-il en assassinant son fils du regard.

Gakushû se maudit d'avoir autant bluffé, il était à deux doigts de connaître LE secret qui ferait chanter son père.

— J'allais chercher des photocopies, comme me l'avait demandé mon professeur, quand je l'ai surprise sortant des toilettes des filles, sachant qu'elle n'en a pas le droit. Pardon, ''plus'' le droit est plus correct, répliqua calmement l'élève de la classe A.  
— Est-ce vrai ? demanda le proviseur.

Mentir serait une erreur, elle était certaine que la voix de son fils avait plus d'importance que la sienne, et que Gakushû aurait de nombreux moyens pour prouver qu'elle mentait.

— Oui.

Quel était son plan ? Le roux se demandait par quel moyen elle éviterait l'exclusion. Si lui n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, et bien soit, il savait comment la virer.

— Pourquoi es-tu allée dans ces toilettes, en sachant que c'était interdit ?

Ses yeux la tuaient.

Vite, vite, une excuse qu'il ne pourrait pas vérifier…  
Elle se retint de sourire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle déclara rapidement dans sa langue natale en prenant un air gêné :  
— Oh, je le sais bien, mais je devais **vraiment** y aller, vous savez, le temps que j'arrive à mon bâtiment… Je n'aurais pas voulu salir mon uniforme. J'aurais pu aller à celles de mon propre bâtiment, mais vous m'avez prise de court en me convoquant ici…

C'était imparable.  
Jamais ils ne pourraient vérifier.

Le directeur, toujours en ayant un regard glacial, répondit amèrement :  
— Je comprends, à l'avenir faites le nécessaire pour que cela ne se reproduise plus.  
— Bien, directeur. Je vais me rendre à mon bâtiment, le cours a déjà dû commencer depuis longtemps.  
— Étudie bien, encouragea-t-il avec son air protecteur en carton.  
— Merci.

Le plus vite possible elle se rendit dans sa classe. Après sa course rapide mais modérée, elle apparut devant sa bâtisse toute pourrie.  
Elle ouvrit la porte, ils étaient tous en train d'écouter le cours.

— Excusez mon retard, j'ai été convoquée par le directeur, l'administration est prévenue.  
— Bien, assieds-toi, autorisa Koro-sensei.

Ses cheveux goutaient car il avait commencé à pleuvoir lorsqu'elle arrivait, mais pour plus de vitesse elle n'avait pas ouvert son parapluie, elle s'assit à sa place en grelotant.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés vers sa table, et une fois qu'elle fut assise, elle s'autorisa à plaquer sa tête contre le bureau.  
En tapant doucement néanmoins frénétiquement son poing contre le bureau elle grognait comme une malade mentale.

— Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer.

Abasourdis les élèves se retournèrent comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu.

Koro-sensei quant à lui, s'inquiéta :  
— J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Bye à vendredi prochain ! (si je ne prends pas plus de retard qu'actuellement u_u)

Reviiiiiiew...?

PS : désolée si je poste tard, je finis tous les vendredis à 18h, et je prends le bus tard qui me fait rentrer tard... Sorry !


	7. Pas de leçons le week-end

25/09/2015

Hey  
Youhouuuu ! Le chapitre sept est enfin sorti !  
Je le poste plus tôt cette fois hein ?

 **Blabla de l'auteure :** Cette fois, plutôt que de rater volontairement mon j'ai pris l'arrêt d'avant. J'ai eu et mon bus et ma place assise !  
Finalement, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange : le premier bus est plein à craquer, met 30min à arriver, mais j'arrive chez moi avant. Le second bus (qui arrive après), met lui 20min à peu près il est quasiment vide mais il arrive un peu après.  
C'est un dur dilemme qui se propose à moi tous les vendredis soirs, et c'est à chaque fin de semaine que je teste de nouveaux moyens de rentrer chez moi.  
Chanson du moment : The last one weeping - Soraru

 **Réponse à la review :**  
 _#Anonyme :_ " Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser des reviews mais bon..." Si tu savais ce que ce message peut faire plaisir ! Ravie de savoir que mon style s'est amélioré !  
Super, j'attendrais tes reviews avec hâte !  
Juste si tu peux, la prochaine fois met un pseudo peut-être, pour que je puisse savoir si c'est toi :3

 **Niveau de spoil :** Aucun dans ce chapitre !

Bon chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre sept : Pas de leçons le week-end

Jamais elle n'avait eu à se ridiculiser autant pour pouvoir ''survivre''. C'était par pure nécessité qu'elle avait dû simuler des ''problèmes de filles'', bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça.

Se faire exclure, ou paraître plus ridicule qu'elle n'en avait déjà eu l'air.  
Le choix s'était rapidement fait.

Par n'importe quel moyen, il fallait qu'elle se venge.

À la fin du cours, elle dû bien raconter ce que lui voulait le directeur, pourtant elle n'en crevait pas d'envie. Car si elle racontait l'histoire du parapluie, elle avait deux choix : dire la vérité, inventer un mensonge qui ne serait pas crédible.

— Tu as oublié ton parapluie ? demanda Sôsuke Sugaya un gars aux cheveux un peu longs, qui dessinait comme un artiste accompli.  
— Oh, euh oui, je l'avais laissé au collège avant de partir ! répondit-elle prise de court.

Pour l'instant, elle choisissait de mentir.

Belle mentalité, réalisa-t-elle.

Takuya Muramatsu, un ami de Terasaka marmonna quelques mots au poulpe.

— Muramatsu dit qu'hier quand il est parti, il a pris son parapluie, et que c'était le dernier, commença Koro-sensei septique.

Rahh ! Il ne pouvait pas se taire lui ?!  
C'était complètement invraisemblable qu'un gars comme lui se souvienne de détails aussi insignifiants.

— Ah, c'est que je ne l'avais pas rangé là ! Je l'avais pris dans la classe et je l'avais oublié à côté de mon bureau ! déblatéra-t-elle précipitamment en anglais.  
— La classe était vide, je prends bien soin de vérifier tous les soirs, réfuta le mollusque.

Que dire, que dire ?  
Plus la situation avançait, plus ses mensonges devenaient du niveau d'un gamin de maternelle qui assurait à ses parents de ne pas avoir mangé de sucreries, tout en ayant la bouche barbouillée de chocolat.  
Elle n'avait pas pensé que son maudit parapluie l'aurait trahie.

— C'est le directeur qui te l'a rendu, non ? assura Karma.

Karma avait l'œil pour de nombreuses choses, c'est vrai que c'est lui qui avait remarqué qu'Itona était sec, alors qu'il pleuvait dehors.  
Comment avait-il pu deviner quelque chose d'aussi farfelu ?

— Pourquoi le directeur me rendrait un pauvre parapluie alors qu'il a des larbins qui pourraient le faire pour lui ? contredit l'anglaise.  
— C'est bien ce que tu vas nous dire.

Continuer son bluff ou raconter la vérité ?  
En fixant le sol, Eve tenta de réfléchir au plus vite à son prochain mensonge.

— Tu es arrivée trempée, donc tu n'avais pas de parapluie à l'aller, car c'est le seul moment de la matinée où il a beaucoup plu. Tu as été appelée, et Nagisa m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu marcher vers le bâtiment, sans mentionner ton parapluie tape-à-l'œil. Et là, au retour, je t'ai vue passer AVEC un parapluie. Le seul moment où tu as pu le récupérer, c'est dans le bâtiment principal.

Akabane Karma, ou le descendant de Sherlock Holmes.  
Nier serait idiot.

— Le proviseur m'a en effet rendu mon parapluie, je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'extraordinaire, soupira l'étrangère.  
— Il faut fixer son rendez-vous avec le directeur un mois en avance pour espérer le voir, rectifia Rio désabusée.  
— Comme tu dis, un de ses larbins te l'aurait donné si ça n'avait pas été intéressant. Surtout, pourquoi avait-il ton parapluie ? continua l'inspecteur Akabane.

Dieu, après la famille Asano qui l'avait saoulée toute la journée, voilà que maintenant on la harcelait pour une histoire de parapluie. UN PARAPLUIE, bon sang !

— Hier, je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai pas regardé avant de traverser, je l'ai pas entendu arriver, sa voiture a freiné, j'ai fait tomber mon parapluie, et je suis rentrée en courant. Le conducteur était le Directeur Asano, il a ramassé mon parapluie et a trouvé rigolo de me le rendre en main propre ! Voilà c'est tout ! explosa Eve.  
— Euh, elle a dit quoi ? demandèrent Terasaka et ses amis.  
— Attends, j'attends la réponse et je te traduis, souffla la blonde qui, à son grand regret était assez douée en anglais, si bien qu'on la prenait littéralement pour Google Traduction.

L'anglaise était déjà assez remarquable de par son physique, sa langue natale, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle soit fichée comme l'imbécile au parapluie.  
Voir sa vie privée dévoilée au grand jour ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

— C'est tout ?

Elle se tourna vers l'élève aux cheveux rouges.  
Les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés, elle le toisa méchamment.

— Oui, c'est tout détective Akabane ! À moins que tu ne veuilles mon alibi pour les dix dernières années, histoire de bien pourrir ma journée ! cracha-t-elle rancunière.  
— Détective… ? s'étonna-t-il avec le sourire.

Les cours du matin étant terminés, la brunette sortit de la classe.

— Où vas-tu ? demanda gentiment Okuda.  
— Aux toilettes, et cette fois pour de vrai ! aboya l'anglaise.

Elle sortit de la classe en piétinant le sol comme un éléphant. La grâce incarnée.

Que signifiait sa dernière phrase ? Encore un secret qu'elle n'avait pas révélé, raisonna Karma. Mais au vu de la réaction de l'européenne, il faudrait attendre un peu.

— Karma, je crois que tu l'as énervée, souffla Okuda en profitant de l'occasion de parler au rebelle de la classe.  
— Cite moi une personne que je n'ai pas énervée au moins une fois, ricana l'élève aux cheveux rouges.  
— Toutes les anglaises sont comme ça ?  
— Bonne question, Kayano, répondit Nagisa.

Un silence de mort pesait dans la classe.

— Coucou tout le mooonde ! déclara joyeusement leur professeur de langue

Seul le vent s'infiltrant dans les lézardes de leur classe lui répondit.

— Bah alors ? Y'a quelqu'un qui est mort ou quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Non, Bell vient juste de faire un pétage de câble, raconta Terasaka.  
— Bah, ça lui passera ! ignora Bitch-sensei. Sinon, cet après-midi, à cause de la pluie, c'est moi qui vous aurais et non Karasuma-sensei.

Dans son coin, Eve grognait.  
Cela lui était déjà arrivé de s'énerver, mais elle détestait essuyer la tempête après.  
Forcément, passer de la folle furieuse de service au petit agneau adorable d'une seconde à l'autre était soit le signe d'une bipolarité violente ou d'un comportement insupportable.  
Malheureusement pour elle, c'était plus la seconde raison.

Assise contre le mur, sur le couvercle des toilettes elle fixait le sol poisseux.

— Bon, faudrait que j'y aille…

Son ventre gargouilla. Oui, il faudrait qu'elle se dépêche.

— Bell-san ? Bell-san ? appela une voix féminine.

Elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes, et se retrouva face à Kanzaki… Yukiko ? Oui, c'était elle. Sa frange, ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux noisettes, son visage doux et gracieux…

— Euh, oui ? s'étonna l'étrangère.  
— Il faut que tu te dépêche, nous avons l'assemblée aujourd'hui !  
— Bah oui et alors ? On a le temps de manger quand même !  
— Non justement ! On doit partir maintenant, intima Yukiko.  
— Comment ça on peut pas manger ? s'exclama l'anglaise.  
— C'est les règles ! Allez viens !

Son anglais n'était pas mal non plus, remarqua Eve, tout en courant vers le rang.

Elle demanda à Nakamura, alias Google traduction pourquoi ils devaient sacrifier leur heure de déjeuner pour venir à une assemblée.

— C'est les règles, tout comme la classe E n'a pas le droit d'intégrer les clubs sportifs… lui répondit son amie.

Ce n'était vraiment pas juste.  
Une fois que la classe E arriva devant le maudit bâtiment des ''élus'', et se mit en rang.

— Mais… Il n'y a personne ? constata l'étudiante déboussolée.  
— Oui, nous devons arriver en avance, expliqua Rio un peu désolée.  
— Mais c'est dégueulasse ! s'insurgea Eve avec une voix qui partait en crescendo.  
— On a pas le choix…

Elle regarda son amie. Bien sûr que non, ils n'avaient pas le choix. S'ils se rebellaient, le proviseur n'hésiterait pas à trouver les leaders de la révolte, et à les exclure pour montrer un autre ''exemple''.  
Elle avait presque honte de s'être emportée.

Ils étaient piégés, tout simplement.

— Tu n'as pas pensé à prendre quelque chose à grignoter discrètement ?

L'anglaise regarda le paquet de ''Pocky'' de son amie. Captivée, elle ne fixa que la boîte.  
La blonde, en riant lui tendit un Mikado. Ohhh, c'était donc ça des Pocky réalisa l'européenne.  
Elle dévora la friandise, et Nakamura lui en donna d'autres.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, la salle se remplissait doucement, et bientôt les quatre autres classes firent leur entrée.

— Bien, l'assemblée peut donc commencer !

En clair, l'assemblée, vécu du point de vue de la classe E donnait ce petit schéma : informations, moqueries, informations, moqueries, compte-rendu, interprétation, informations, en finissant sur les moqueries.

Ah, oui, c'était drôle, très drôle même.  
Maintenant que l'anglaise se trouvait dans la dernière classe, elle trouvait les ''blagues'' lourdes et gratuites.  
Elle se contentait de baisser la tête, que faire d'autre ?

Au retour, Bitch-sensei les autorisa à manger. Sinon, à chaque fois qu'elle poserait une question, un élève affamé lui demanderait s'il peut manger, accompagnés par les cris du cœur des autres élèves.  
Bon, elle le faisait aussi par compassion, mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Puisque les cours étaient de l'anglais, Koro-sensei avait donné à Eve du japonais à faire en autonomie. Cependant, elle servait de ''joker'' à la classe lorsque la professeure sexy posait des questions trop compliquées.

À la fin de la journée, l'anglaise rentra chez elle, en emportant le parapluie de la discorde.  
Elle se dépêcha de partir, afin de ne croiser personne.

Cette fois, la brunette n'écouta pas de musique ; elle en avait encore de trop mauvais souvenirs.  
Elle crut voir une voiture noire, la même que celle de la veille. Elle cacha son visage, seulement pour voir une berline bleu marine passer.

Eve sourit par tant de stupidité et par soulagement.  
Elle était devenue parano. C'était à rire, tant elle avait l'air ridicule.

Finalement, seule la soirée se passa bien, et c'est l'esprit troublé que la jeune fille s'endormit.

 **...xX*Xx...  
**  
Ce matin, elle se l'était promis : elle n'arriverait pas en retard. Elle se leva bien plus tôt, malgré son envie pesante de rester sous les couettes. Elle eut le temps de se coiffer, se maquiller et même de manger, en partant tranquillement vers le collège.

Elle arriva la première dans sa classe. Dieu que la pluie était embêtante ! Ça puait l'humidité et le pourri, il faisait bien plus froid et le papier de ses cahiers absorbait trop l'encre. La galère pour écrire des kanji. Et la calligraphie était à exclure aussi de ce fait.

Sa mission aujourd'hui était d'être de bonne humeur. Après la crise de nerf qu'elle avait eu la veille, il fallait qu'elle montre ses bons côtés. Assez simple, mais il fallait le faire.

La seconde à arriver était Kanzaki Yukiko, l'élève qui l'avait prévenue pour l'assemblée.  
— Coucou Yukiko-chan ! salua l'anglaise de bonne humeur.  
— Coucou Eve-chan, ça va ? répondit poliment la japonaise.  
— Ça va, sourit l'européenne.

Maintenant que sa mère savait qu'elle avait des amies, elle lui avait proposé de faire une pyjama-party. Le concept était un peu ringard de base, mais cela pouvait être amusant si elle s'organisait bien.  
Et puis, sa mère avait un dîner d'affaire, puis dormait chez des amis, ce qui lui laissait la maison de libre.

— Ahem, dis Kanzaki, ce week-end le soir, j'organise une pyjama-party… Ça te dirait de venir ? hésita-t-elle.  
— Une pyjama-party ?  
— C'est une soirée où l'on est entre filles, et on parle, mange et on fait pleins de choses rigolotes quoi, expliqua-t-elle dans sa langue natale.  
— Ça a l'air drôle ! Tes parents seront d'accord ?  
— Ma mère sera chez des amis, ils n'habitent pas très loin. En cas de problèmes, elle pourra rapidement nous rejoindre, résuma Eve sans cacher sa joie.  
— Je demanderais à mes parents, alors, acheva la jolie japonaise.

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, l'anglaise tendit un petit carton d'invitation, où était précisé le jour, l'heure, son adresse ainsi que le plan pour s'y rendre.

C'était vraiment bête de se sentir réjouie pour aussi peu, mais Eve, de nature gamine, s'égayait de petits plaisirs de la vie. Faire une soirée entre amies en était un.

Le reste de la matinée, elle proposa aux autres filles de la classe. Elle avait douze cartons d'invitation, et elle avait prévenue Ritsu grâce à son portable. Mais officiellement, Eve aurait douze invités.

Kirara, Sumire et Yuzuki refusèrent l'invitation. La première car elle avait déjà une soirée d'organisée avec ses amis. L'anglaise pensait plutôt que ce genre de fête entre filles ne le tentait pas. Sumire et Yuzuki refusèrent avec regret car elles avaient déjà des activités de prévues.

Finalement, elles seraient neuf invitées, plus Ritsu, qui s'était réjouie qu'on pense à elle.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent rapidement, la bonne humeur aidant.

 **...xX*Xx...**

Le week-end arriva assez rapidement, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Eve, et le samedi après-midi, ses neuf invitées arrivèrent. Apparemment, leurs parents avaient donné leur accord.

En gazouillant comme une fillette de cinq ans, elle fit visiter sa maison, et montra la pièce principale de la soirée : le salon. Les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs autant qu'il était possible, afin de laisser la place aux adolescentes pour installer leurs duvets, voire futon pour certaines.

L'anglaise apporta tous les gâteaux-apéritif, pâtisseries, soda et même quelques restes qui se trouvaient aux frigos.

Bon, l'ambiance au début était un peu tendue. Le concept ne devait pas être très courant au Japon, et toutes les filles de la classe n'avaient pas l'air d'être très souvent réunies, excepté au collège et aux voyages scolaires. Mais une fois quelques bêtises racontées, et les lits de fortunes installés, l'atmosphère devint chaleureuse et bon enfant.

Eve s'amusa à constater les réactions de certaines de ses amies. Okuda était assez gênée. En temps normal, elle était très effacée en classe, et n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis apparemment. Cette soirée devait donc être une première. Rio, elle discutait avec tout le monde et se régalait des mini-parts de pizza qu'elle engloutissait vitesse grand V.

— En fait, pourquoi vous tenez tant à tuer Koro-sensei ? demanda l'européenne.  
— Ben, la gloire, l'argent, la survie de l'humanité, tout ça quoi… énuméra Rio.  
— Il veut détruire la Terre, quand même, ajouta Rinka Hayami, la meilleure tireuse de la classe, habituellement plus silencieuse.  
— J'ai l'impression que c'est devenu une habitude moi… médita Hinata, tout en tournicotant ses cheveux bruns courts.  
— C'est bien vrai, acquiesça la déléguée.

C'est vrai que les raisons de le tuer étaient nombreuses, mais c'était quand même bizarre d'être aussi jovial pour ça. Même si Eve participait aux assassinats, c'était presque comme un jeu maintenant.

Une fille aux cheveux châtains habituellement attaché dans une queue-de-cheval, après réflexion, remarqua :  
— C'est quand même bizarre comme question, quand on sait que tu as essayé de sauver le prof'.

Après une rapide traduction, de Nakamura évidemment, Eve répondit un peu vexée :  
— Tu aurais préféré que ce soit eux qui gagnent la récompense, la gloire et tout ce qui va avec ? Perdre tous nos profs ?

Au final, Rio décida de clore la conversation en ne traduisant pas tout à fait les mots de son hôte. Il fallait faire des efforts pour que la soirée se passe bien.

Les sujets étaient divers et variés : en passant par le match d'exhibition qui approchait à grand pas, mais aussi par le shopping, l'assassinat, le maquillage, les armes et également la cuisine les discussions convenaient à toutes les convives.

Et comme toute soirée entres filles qui se respecte, le sujet dériva bien entendu sur les garçons.

— Eve-chan a un copain ? interrogea Hinamo Kurahashi, le sourire aux lèvres malicieux.

Prise au dépourvu, l'anglaise fixa la rouquine d'un air gêné.  
Puis, elle se reprit en main : elle n'allait pas réagir comme une gamine de primaire, bon sang, elle était plus âgée quand même !

— Eh, non. J'en avais un à Oxford, mais il m'a quittée quand je suis partie, soupira-t-elle.  
— Pourquoi donc ? s'exclama Hinamo  
— Soit disant que la distance serait trop dure pour lui. Mais je sais bien qu'il louchait sur une autre fille, j'étais peut-être amoureuse, mais pas stupide.  
— Oh, c'est triste quand même, compatit la rousse.  
— De toute façon, il était bête, rigola l'anglaise.

Un silence se fit.  
Kayano, qui se trouvait proche d'un des meubles, regardait les photos. Elle attrapa un cadre pour le montrer à l'habitante de la maison, avec intention de briser le silence.

— Tu es toute mignonne sur cette photo ! Qui est avec toi ?

Eve se figea.  
Sur le cliché, on pouvait observer un homme et une femme, qui semblaient follement amoureux, et en dessous, deux fillettes qui se serraient dans leurs bras. L'une avait de jolis cheveux châtain ondulés, des yeux verts, un visage fin et une aura de grâce émanait d'elle. L'autre avait une tignasse plus foncée et plus lisse, mais possédait également les mêmes iris émeraude, ses sourcils étaient un peu plus fournis, ce qui lui donnait un air plus sûr. Ils étaient tous de la même famille, ça c'était évident.

— Une cousine, susurra l'anglaise, tout en caressant du bout des doigts la photographie.

La fille aux cheveux verts remarqua le malaise de l'européenne.

— Ça ne va pas ?  
— Elle est décédée, c'est tout, précisa-t-elle.

Le silence revint, plus lourd que la fois d'avant.  
Remarquant la mine embarrassée de Kaede, Eve posa la cadre face cachée sur le meuble où son amie l'avait trouvée. Il ne fallait pas qu'une simple photo gâche la soirée, elle avait était bête de révéler la dernière information.

 _Rahh, c'est mort maintenant je vais passer pour la Mary Sue qui a une vie de merde !_

— Et toi, Kaede-chan, pas de copain ? Tu restes beaucoup avec Nagisa je trouve ! accusa-t-elle en souriant.

Suivie par les autres invitées, qui saisissaient probablement une chance de changer de sujets, les convives harcelèrent la pauvre Kayano sur sa vie sentimentale.

C'est finalement tard dans la soirée que les adolescentes s'endormirent.  
Eve trouvant le sommeil long, reprit la photo, et observa l'autre fillette.

 _Ma pauvre Colombe…_

* * *

 _A suivre !_

N'hésitez pas à commenter hein, ça me ferait très très plaisir ! :3  
Bisous !


	8. Leçon de mental

02/10/2015

Heyyy !  
Désolée du retard

 **Blabla de l'auteure :** Journée de briiin. Ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais le théorème du bus et sa réciproque m'ont juste u-sée aujourd'hui. Je me comprends.  
J'ai fait du 9h-18h, alors que le second groupe a fait du 11h-14h30. Sachant que moi j'ai eu 3h30 de trou. J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaare.  
Chanson du moment : UN Owen was her /orchestra version/ - Touhou (le retour)

 **Review :  
** _#Laulann :_ Coucouuuu !  
Non, je n'ai jamais mangé de Pocky, malheureusement, mais je suppose que ça le même goût que les Mikado... (Moi aussi j'adore manger *q*)  
Ahh, c'est vrai que Karma est spécial et qu'il lui faudrait peut-être plusieurs petits recalages x3  
Pour ce qui est du basket, ce sera vite expliqué mais tu verras bien !  
Merci encore pour la review :3

 **Niveau de spoil :**

chapitre 37-38/ épisode 13

 **Remerciements** : Merci à _Maari Blue_ et _Laulann_ pour les reviews !  
Merci à _DangerJacky972_ et _Nomi Nomi_ pour la favo' :3 **  
**Vous avez illuminé ma semaine pourrie les gens x3 **  
**  
Bon chapitre et j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant !

 _Prochain chapitre le vendredi 9 Octobre !_

* * *

Chapitre huit : Leçon de mental

La saison des pluies était passée, et laissait maintenant place au soleil. Au grand soulagement d'Eve d'ailleurs : plus de pluie, plus d'ennuis. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Le match d'exhibition était passé également. L'équipe des filles avait perdu, mais de peu.

L'anglaise avait pour la plus grande partie du match passé son temps sur le banc de touche, mais lorsqu'elle avait posé un pied sur le parquet, elle avait compris son erreur.  
Lorsqu'on mesurait un mètre cinquante-huit, qu'on avait autant de muscle qu'un hamster et qu'on était aussi précis qu'un manchot aveugle, on ne pouvait pas jouer convenablement au basketball contre une équipe d'élite.

De ce fait, on l'avait vite fait retourner sur le banc, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à l'européenne. Quelle honte –encore une fois–, elle avait ressentie lorsque, désorientée à cause du gorille de japonaise qui lui criait de partout des mots incompréhensibles, elle avait failli marquer contre son camp…

Oui, Eve était le genre de personne assez douée pour marquer contre son camp au basketball.

Quant aux garçons, eux, ils avaient gagné. Oui, l'équipe E avait gagné face à l'équipe de la classe A.

Le directeur avait rejoint le jeu en tant que Coach, et malgré son arrivée, l'équipe des ''élus'' s'est prise une raclée. Cette défaite du directeur aurait pu être une catharsis pour l'anglaise, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle gardait sa précieuse vengeance en tête.

Eve se plut à enfiler son uniforme d'été, c'était beaucoup plus léger.  
Bon, en revanche c'était moins pratique lorsque sa mère se rendait compte qu'un de ses camarades de classe lui avait fait des tatouages au henné.

Les cours se passaient bien, et ses moyennes augmentaient de plus en plus. En japonais et en science sociales, les résultats étaient époustouflants. Elle dû admettre que les cours particuliers du professeur-poulpe étaient bien utiles. Elle reprenait peu à peu confiance en elle et en ses capacités, elle avait réussi à surmonter sa mauvaise passe.

Même en cours de sport elle faisait des progrès. Il fallait admettre qu'au début, elle n'en était pas très fan, surtout depuis la visite d'Itona. Karasuma-sensei s'était fait remonter les bretelles, car une élève avait fait rater le plan d'exécution. Finalement, aucune sanction ne fut prise, bien que l'anglaise ne sache pas pourquoi.

Les cours de Karasuma lui avaient même donné envie de commencer un sport de combat : le self-defense. C'était très physique, les premiers cours lui avaient donnés des courbatures de folies, mais elle se sentait bien plus en forme.  
En plus, ça ne pouvait qu'être utile.

Eve aimait bien ce prof aussi. Il aurait dû lui en vouloir, mais il n'en fut rien. Quoiqu'habituellement, ses émotions étaient bien cachées. Il pouvait très bien être fâché, mais ne pas le montrer. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle faisait des progrès dans toutes les matières.

Un jour, sans que personne ne sache pas trop pourquoi, un nouveau professeur de sport arriva. Il ne paraissait pas bien méchant. Au premier cours, il avait apporté des viennoiseries et pâtisseries. Il était un peu trop tactile, et lourd avec son concept de ''famille'', mais sinon, il n'avait rien à reprocher.

Akira Takaoka, qu'il s'appelait, le ''père de famille''.  
 _Bon, il est hyper relou, mais tant qu'il est pas chiant, ça ira_ , pensa l'anglaise.

« Tant qu'il est pas chiant, ça ira »  
Il faudrait que je pense à me taire des fois, réalisa l'européenne.

En arrivant au collège le jour suivant elle comprit que ce professeur, finalement était un peu cinglé : il avait changé l'emploi du temps de la classe.  
Sérieusement ! Ils avaient entraînement le samedi jusque quinze heure trente ! Un samedi après-midi ! Et en semaine, ils avaient cours jusque vingt-et-une heure ! En semaine !  
Ce gars était fêlé !

Il était déjà parfois compliqué de se reposer, d'avoir d'autres activités à cause des devoirs et des cours, mais là, il était impossible d'avoir une vie !

Après son arrivée, il entraîna directement ses élèves, sans même leur laisser de temps de digérer la nouvelle.  
Le programme était inhumain. Il était bonnement impossible que des gamins de collège fasse un entraînement destiné à des hommes de l'armée !

— Je ne veux pas faire autant de cours ! grinça Eve.  
— Et moi non plus ! grogna Rio.  
— Je ne pense pas qu'autant de cours soient une bonne idée, ajouta Nagisa.

Voyant que le professeur les fixait, ils arrêtèrent leurs messes basses.  
Le cours continua. Au grand détriment des élèves.

Même si certains ont essayé de se révolter, cela s'est mal fini :  
Maehara l'a défié. Un coup de genoux dans le ventre.  
Kanzaki l'a défié. Une grosse baffe.  
Ce mec était taré.

Avec sa constitution, Eve ne tiendrait pas à faire ses exercices de fou.

En enchaînement les abdominaux, courses, pompes, les élèves se fatiguaient bien trop vite.  
Dix minutes plus tard, l'anglaise traînait à terre, comme une larve desséchée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour rejoindre Karma qui séchait.

— Relève-toi ! grogna Takaoka.

Elle feignit l'évanouissement. Il n'allait pas la frapper quand même. L'anglaise entendit le nouveau professeur arriver.  
Puis elle sentit un gros coup de tibia dans son malheureux ventre.

 _Le bâtard, c'est ma mauvaise période !_ cria-t-elle intérieurement, sa conscience pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Son premier réflexe fut de se rouler en position fœtale en gémissant de douleur.  
On avait vu plus valeureux comme réaction.

Takaoka la tira vers le haut par le col, ce qui coupait la respiration de la jeune fille. À croire qu'il s'en fichait. La respiration irrégulière, elle essaya tant bien que mal de le faire lâcher prise. Les yeux écarquillés, et griffait les mains de son agresseur de toutes ses forces en regardant avec pitié les élèves de sa classe.

— Allez, on continue, c'est un ordre de ton père, encouragea le fou avec un visage dément.

Takaoka la lâcha, elle put respirer convenablement néanmoins en toussotant.  
Sa légère toux lui donna une idée, qui pourrait potentiellement lui faire faire arrêter ses exercices.

Eve commença à respirer par saccades irrégulières, et en avalant de grandes goulées d'air.  
Sa respiration était sifflante, et semblait insuffisante. Elle retomba sur ses genoux en agrippant son t-shirt.

Akira considéra la gamine.

— J'ai déjà eu des soldats qui souffraient d'asthme, et je sais que tu simules. Assez bien d'ailleurs.

Trop de mots étaient étranger au lexique de l'anglaise elle ne comprit pas sa phrase.

Les autres contemplaient avec impuissance la scène, énervés de ne rien pouvoir faire encore une fois.  
— **Kiritsu !** (Debout !)

Ça, elle avait compris. Elle se releva péniblement, mais cette fois, elle eut véritablement des vertiges.

 _Génial, maintenant, je suis_ _vraiment_ _en hyperventilation… Paie tes idées à la con_ , grogna la jeune fille pour elle-même.

— Les autres, continuez vos squats !

Hinamo, la rouquine qui avait demandé à Eve si elle avait un copain pendant sa pyjama-party, geignit :  
— Karasuma-sensei…

Toute la classe, excepté Karma qui séchait, priait pour le retour de leur enseignant habituel.

Takaoka, loin d'apprécier le dévouement de ses ''enfants'' à son ennemi, entama un geste qui visait à frapper la pauvre Hinamo, avant que quelqu'un ne lui en empêche.  
Karasuma-sensei arrivait tel superman.

— Karasuma, pourquoi arrête-tu mes cours ? Nous n'avons simplement pas les mêmes méthodes d'éducation… Et puis, c'est moi leur professeur maintenant, persifla-t-il.  
— Ce ne sont que des collégiens ! Pas des militaires, bon sang ! s'énerva le vrai professeur d'éducation physique de la classe.  
— Eh bien, je te laisse te prouver que tes méthodes sont les meilleures, défia-t-il. Vas-y prouve-le moi !

Voulant encore une fois montrer ses méthodes d'éducations étaient meilleures, le nouvel éducateur obligea son rival à choisir un élève pour se battre en duel avec lui.  
Avec un vrai couteau. Le summum de la folie.

— Un vrai couteau ?! murmura Sugino. Ce type est fou !  
— Chut, pas si fort il va t'entendre… Même si Karasuma est là, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut nous faire, conseilla Isogai sur le même ton.  
— Ce mec est imprévisible, opina Meg, l'autre déléguée.

Le vrai professeur de sport de la classe E hésita. Pourtant, son choix fut inattendu.  
Il s'approcha d'un élève et demanda :  
— Nagisa-kun, vas-tu le faire ?

Si on avait donné le choix à Eve, ce n'aurait pas été lui qu'elle aurait choisi.  
Karasuma-sensei devait avoir ses raisons.

— Tu es vraiment fou Karasuma, choisir un gamin faible pour me battre ! Me sous-estimerais-tu ? railla le militaire fou.

Un vrai couteau ? Nagisa avec une vraie lame ? Contre un homme qui était de l'armée ? C'était de la folie !  
Comment le garçon aux cheveux bleus, en acceptant, pouvait demeurer si calme ?

Pendant que les questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Eve, le garçon armé s'approcha de Takaoka.

Nagisa marcha lentement vers le démon. Calmement. Sans Stress.  
Il s'arrêta seulement quand il toucha l'avant-bras du militaire, resté immobile.

Soudainement, il esquissa son premier coup. Il manqua de lui trancher la gorge.  
Le démon, effrayé, recula par réflexe.  
Cinq minuscules secondes plus tard, Nagisa était derrière Takaoka, son couteau contre sa gorge.

 _Oh. My. Fucking. God_ , fut tout ce que pu penser Eve à cet instant. _Il aurait pu le tuer quand même !  
_  
Toute la classe se jeta sur leur héros du jour, tout en le couvrant de louanges :  
— Dis donc Nagisa tu étais vraiment impressionnant !  
— C'était incroyable comme assassinat !  
— Tu es un prédateur en vrai hein !

Seulement, le perdant ne fut pas d'accord avec le résultat final.  
Il allait se jeter sur le pauvre Nagisa, lorsque Karasuma l'arrêta.

— Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Comment avez-vous osé faire ça à votre père ?! Je ne vais pas te laisser me voler ma place, Karasuma !  
— Il sera inutile de négocier, annonça une voix que les élèves ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent en reconnaissant _la_ voix. Celle que tous craignaient ici, élèves autant que professeurs.  
Le directeur s'approcha des deux professeurs de sport.

— J'étais venu voir en tant que dirigeant les cours du nouveau professeur, mais…

Il toisa Takaoka, qui était encore à terre.

— Vos cours étaient extrêmement ennuyeux. La peur est nécessaire à l'enseignement, mais elle doit être subtilement utilisée pour être efficace. Chose que vous n'aviez visiblement pas compris. De ce fait…

Il écrivit rapidement sur une feuille, qu'il introduisit dans le gosier de l'entraîneur.

— Votre lettre de licenciement, expliqua-t-il, vous serez incapable d'enseigner après ça.

Le proviseur fit volte-face, et se rendit à son bâtiment.  
Takaoka, fou de rage, s'échappa en courant.

Pour une fois, le proviseur Asano avait fait quelque chose de bien. Un exploit.

 _Comme quoi il peut servir lui en fait,_ constata avec bonne humeur la brunette malgré son ventre encore douloureux.

Finalement, Karasuma accepta pour une fois de sortir en compagnie de ses élèves.  
L'anglaise trouva le moment fort amusant : ils s'étaient rendus dans un café où chacun avait pu prendre une boisson, à condition que celle-ci ne contienne pas d'alcool et ne soit pas trop chère –le portefeuille de leur professeur n'étant pas si fourni- .

Eve prit un thé, accentuant encore plus les clichés, et rigola avec les autres. Même Bitch-sensei s'amusait bien, bien qu'elle ait un goût pour le luxe.

Elle s'était mise à côté de Maehara et de Fuwa, une fille au carré court brun. Le premier avait pris un sacré coup au ventre lui aussi, et ils durent admettre tous les deux qu'ils avaient eu peur. Puis, elle discuta de manga avec Fuwa, qui s'avérait être une grande passionnée du genre, surtout les shônen avec du mystère.

— Mais tu as tenté de faire quoi en fait ? demanda Maehara.  
— Me faire dispenser de cours, une de mes grandes spécialités (elle prit le temps de réfléchir). En fait non, pas trop. Ça ne marchait quasiment jamais, même à Oxford, déplora l'anglaise en sirotant sa boisson.  
— J'y ai vraiment cru moi ! avoua l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains avec un sourire. Tu joues bien pourtant.  
— Fait gaffe, c'est un chaud lapin… avisa la fan de manga.  
— Merci du conseil, rigola l'européenne.

Tout est bien qui finit bien… songea Eve, qui n'avait aucune idée de la suite des évènements, qui seraient également compliqués.

 **…xX*Xx…**

Les jours suivants les journées étaient insupportables. Enfin, la chaleur l'était.  
Habituée à son climat anglais, Eve supportait très, mais alors très mal la chaleur d'ici. Elle transpirait énormément, et se sentait affreusement mal. Si bien qu'elle ramenait une glacière avec des packs de glaces, boissons fraîches et des cornets pour résister à la température.  
Elle était d'ailleurs souvent aidée de son professeur qui lui ramenait de la glace d'un des deux pôles, lorsqu'il en revenait.

Mais grâce au poulpe, la classe E possédait maintenant sa propre piscine ! Il avait dû attendre une journée pour qu'elle se remplisse, mais maintenant, elle était à eux.  
Bon, quand Koro-sensei était le maître-nageur, il était un peu lourd, mais c'était drôle quand même.

Un midi, Terasaka appela tout le monde à la piscine, avec comme argument qu'il arriverait à tuer leur professeur. Nagisa avait confié ses doutes à Eve quant à son plan. Mauvaise intuition qu'il disait.

Quand la journée fut terminée, la classe attendait tranquillement dans l'eau.

 _Si son plan foire, il a au moins le mérite d'être agréable…_ gloussa l'anglaise en se relaxant dans l'eau fraîche.

Terasaka tendit son pistolet vers Koro-sensei.  
Au moment où l'élève appuya sur la gâchette, le bruit sourd d'une explosion résonna dans la montagne.  
La digne qui retenait l'eau de la piscine avait cédé.

Sans rien pour la retenir, l'eau s'évacua, créant un courant fort emportant tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans la piscine.

Eve, qui avait eu la bonne idée de se mettre contre le bord de la piscine essaya de s'accrocher à la paroi rocheuse. La force de l'eau qui s'échappait la forçait à lâcher prise, mais elle tenu bon, malgré la roche qui lui abîmait les mains. Plusieurs fois, elle fut tentée de se laisser aller par le courant, tant elle serrait le bord avec force. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches, et elle se sentait glisser. Pourtant, elle tint bon.

Lorsque la piscine fut vide, Eve se décrocha du bord, pour voir que ses mains étaient en sang. De fines coupures zébraient ses paumes, où des filets de liquide pourpre se mélangeaient à l'eau. Elle grimaça, mais préféra aller voir les autres élèves rescapés.

Elle arriva et tous fixaient le spectacle.  
Encore une fois, Itona et leur professeur se battaient. Seulement, là, Itona semblait nettement avoir l'avantage.

Pourquoi Itona était-il là ? Terasaka était-il lié à son apparition ? Et la piscine, et, et…

 _Arrête de te poser des questions, ça ne servira à rien si tu ne peux pas y répondre,_ conseilla la conscience de la brunette.

Pourtant au moment où elle se mit à côté de ses autres camardes, Terasaka descendit sur le terrain de bataille.

Elle regarda Karma, toujours en haut, qui fixait Terasaka, avec son sourire narquois.  
Il avait un plan, c'était sûr.  
L'élève aux cheveux rouges regardait Terasaka comme un pion sur un échiquier c'était à la fois effrayant et fascinant. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été intelligent, alors il devait déjà avoir trouvé une solution.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être comme lui…_

Mais pas que. Au final, dans cette classe, tous avaient des talents. Tous.  
Si Karma était intelligent et avait de bonnes conditions physiques, Nagisa lui était discret et avait ce petit _quelque chose_ qu'elle avait déjà remarqué. Rinka était une excellente tireuse. Ryūnosuke un sniper hors-pair. Okuda une brillante scientifique.  
Tous avaient un petit truc.

Eve avait quoi ?  
Un cerveau qui dysfonctionnait assez pour lui permettre de se faire fouetter par les tentacules d'Itona. _Su-per, ça ferait un bon hentai,_ grogna Eve agacée par son inutilité.

Revenue sur Terre, l'européenne regarda à nouveau le sol, et Terasaka qui s'approchait d'Itona.  
Le yankee de la classe attrapa un des tentacules d'Itona à travers sa chemise, et celui-ci commença à éternuer.

— Eve, monte ! indiqua Isogai, le délégué de la classe.

Elle s'exécuta et quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut assez haut pour pouvoir sauter dans le peu d'eau qui restait, mais pas assez pour se faire mal en cas de mauvaise chute. La jeune fille regarda le rouquin il retourna son poing, et pointa le sol de son pouce.

À ce signal, tous les élèves plongèrent dans l'eau, de façon à provoquer le plus d'éclaboussures possible.

L'adolescent à tentacules étant trempé, il n'était plus en mesure de se battre. Ils l'avaient battu grâce aux mêmes faiblesses qu'ils avaient utilisé contre Koro-sensei.  
Suite à cette défaite, Itona et Shiro partirent une nouvelle fois.

— Eh, on vous a sauvé la vie Koro-sensei !  
— Nyuruhuhu, encore une fois, je vous en suis reconnaissant, mais j'ai toujours un tour dans mon sac… répliqua-t-il égal à lui-même.

 _Nan mais il est sérieux de toujours sortir la même excuse ?_ siffla Eve pour elle-même.

— Ferma ta gueule Karma ! T'as pas à rester assis à rien faire !

Après cette très courtoise phrase, Terasaka jeta le rouquin dans le peu d'eau qui restait.

Tout en vociférant dans une pose très peu virile, Karma se fit éclabousser par tous. Eve se joignit au jeu, en éclaboussant avec zèle l'intello de la classe.

— Nan mais arrêtez bordel ! ragea le rouge.  
— Ça t'apprendra à te croire le roi du monde ! se moqua Eve en le trempant encore plus.

Après que la classe au complet soit trempée, elle se rendit compte de l'heure tardive et de leurs devoirs qui attendaient.

Les élèves se changèrent dans leurs vestiaires respectifs. L'étrangère qui s'était blessée aux mains colla quelques pansements provenant de son sac sur ses coupures. C'était un peu ridicule, mais au moins elle ne salira pas tout ce qu'elle touchera.

Les filles remarquèrent néanmoins quelles étaient toutes plus ou moins blessées : certaines avaient des griffures, des bleus, des coupures… Le tout est bénin, et la classe avait risqué bien pire.

Après la fin de ses cours, Eve alla à l'administration, pour aller chercher des papiers plus ou moins importants. Au vu des regards étonnés, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir les cheveux mouillés ni avoir l'air aussi en forme.

C'est vrai, eux n'avaient pas la climatisation, et n'étaient pas censés avoir une piscine.

Elle continua d'avancer, la tête haute, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
D'un pas assez rapide, elle avait presque atteint sa destination, lorsqu'elle croisa un visage familier.

Okuda Minami était entourée de mongoles de son ancienne classe.  
Elle les reconnaissait. L'un était le dernier qui l'avait menacée le jour où elle avait pris sa décision de partir pour la classe E, l'autre était Dan quelque chose, le gars qui était dernier de la classe D. Une fille qui n'avait pas l'air d'être une lumière et un autre gars la regardaient méchamment.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Déchet !  
— Je, je dois juste aller voir l'administration ! répondit doucement la jeune fille aux tresses.  
— Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'aller la voir ? Nous aussi on doit y aller, on est prioritaires ahah ! Nous on a un avenir ! s'exclama orgueilleusement la fille.

L'anglaise observait la scène de loin.  
Elle voulait agir… Mais… Elle avait un peu peur. C'était logique, les élèves du bâtiment principal peuvent faire croire n'importe quoi au directeur contre les élèves de la classe E. Et puis, ils étaient nombreux… Ils auraient rapidement l'avantage sur elle.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Ou presque.  
Le collège n'allait pas tarder à fermer ses portes, de ce fait, personne ne pouvait aider la pauvre Okuda.

Sauf elle.  
Elle serra la mâchoire et réfléchit.

Si elle vérifiait qu'un garçon de la classe n'était pas parti ? Cela pouvait marcher et au moins, ils seraient sûrement en position de force. Oui mais, s'il n'y avait personne ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser seule Okuda…

— **Neee !** (Ehhh !)

La brunette reprit ses esprits. Le groupe la fixait aussi.

Dan tenait Okuda par ses tresses, tandis que celle-ci était agenouillée à terre.

 _Trop, c'est trop._

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grinça-t-elle encore peu sûre d'elle.  
— Encore un cafard ? Ça nous fera plus pour nous amuser ! gloussa un des autres élèves.  
— Lâchez-la.  
— Eh, j'ai pas entendu ce que t'as dit ! Répète un peu pour voir ? demanda Dan.

Il se foutait d'elle.  
Il allait payer.  
Ils allaient tous payer.

Les mois de solitude, de moqueries, de regards mauvais toutes ces attaques invisibles, dont Eve souffrait en silence.  
Comme tous les élèves de sa classe actuelle.  
Ils allaient payer.

Elle tremblait légèrement de colère. Elle ne réfléchissait plus.

— Je t'ai dit de la lâcher connard, éructa-t-elle.  
— Ohhh, mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve dis donc ! nargua la fille.  
— La ferme grognasse. Quand on a la gueule et le QI d'une huître, on se la ferme.

Silencieusement, l'anglaise était fière de sa réplique.  
Elle qui avait parfois un peu de mal à s'exprimer, elle avait répondu au tac à tac un truc bien cinglant.

— T'as dit quoi ? aboya-t-elle.  
— En plus d'être moche et débile, t'es sourde en plus ? Ma pauvre, ça doit être dur la vie tous les jours.

Minami toujours tenue par Dan, ne disait rien. Elle avait la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux, mais elle était bien contente que quelqu'un qu'elle connaisse soit passé par là.

— Toi, je vais te… !

De près, elle était encore plus laide.  
Ses cheveux étaient pareils au charbon : secs et noirs. Sa peau était constellée de boutons plus ou moins gros, plus ou moins brillants, plus ou moins rougis. Ses sourcils étaient aussi gracieux que ceux d'un homme du Neandertal.

La japonaise attrapa sa chemise.

— Lâche-moi.  
— T'as peur hein ? Figure-toi que je fais du kara-

Eve ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase, et lui asséna un coup de genoux dans le ventre.  
Discret, efficace, rapide.

Son ennemie s'écrasa en se tenant le ventre, gémissant des injures que l'anglaise ne connaissait pas.

— T'es sérieuse ? Touche pas à ma copine !

Tient donc, le binoclard à la tronche de requin malformé sortait avec cette moche ?  
Remarque, un requin avec un thon…

\- Attend mec.

Dan tenait son poing fermé devant le visage larmoyant d'Okuda.  
Merde.  
Eve s'empressa d'attraper le cou du Thon.

— Tu la lâches, je la lâche. Pigé ? déclara-t-elle en resserrant doucement ses doigts sur le cou de sa cible.  
— Dan écoute là ! Cette étrangère est cinglée !

Cinglée ? Elle était un peu fofolle, mais de là à dire qu'elle était cinglée… Ils exagéraient un peu.

— Pff, dégage, raclure ! gronda Dan, en jetant littéralement la pauvre étudiantes aux tresses serrées.

L'anglaise fit de même avec l'autre pouffe, et courut vers son amie.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent.  
Après être allées chercher leurs papiers respectifs, les deux jeunes filles s'assirent sur un banc à la sortie de leur collège.

— Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
— O-oui, oui ça va ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive donc ça va ! ria un peu la fille aux lunettes.

Après avoir réalisé ce qu'elle venait de dire, Okuda ajouta en panique :  
— Enfin, ça m'est déjà arrivé ! C'est normal on est la classe E, je veux dire, c'est pas comme si ça m'arrivait souvent, que je me faisais battre et du chantage et qu-  
— J'ai compris, Okuda-chan, ou je peux t'appeler Minami ? coupa l'anglaise doucement.  
— A-ah, euh bien sûr ! Et, merci pour tout à l'heure ! bafouilla-t-elle en se courbant pour la remercier.  
— C'est rien, hein, t'inquiète pas ! J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas parler… pria-t-elle à voix basse.

Après cette discussion, l'anglaise rentra chez elle.

Elle s'était tellement énervée sur le moment… Elle se faisait peur. Jamais elle n'avait réagi aussi violemment. Bien sûr qu'elle s'était déjà énervée, mais jamais aussi fort. Et puis, cette fille qu'elle tenait par le cou, elle aurait pu l'étrangler. Cette fille aurait pu avoir des séquelles, et cette histoire aurait pu se finir de façon bien pire.

C'est vrai que ce qu'ils avaient fait était impardonnable, mais de là à se battre, à presque étrangler une élève… La colère qu'elle avait ressentie, accrue par les provocations lui avaient fait perdre toute notion de logique.

Elle le sentait mal. Elle sentait que ça ne se terminerait pas seulement comme ça.  
Et pourtant elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de supplier le ciel, et espérer que l'affaire serait close.

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez toujours, s'il y quelque chose qui vous gêne, dites-le dans les commentaires, et peut-être que je pourrais changer ça !

Mais j'aime pas trop ce chapitre, c'est pour ça que je dis ça .

Bisous !


	9. Les leçons apprises pendant l'examen

09/10/2015

Hellooooo !  
Cette fois, si tout se passe bien, ce chapitre sera en ligne le matin, et non le soir à une heure pas possible comme c'est souvent le cas ! (néanmoins ce ne sera pas toujours possible...)

 **Blabla de l'auteure :** Pas de blabla de bus cette fois-ci. Je crois. Si ma vie avec les bus vous intéresse, dites-le moi dans les commentaires ! x3  
Semaine assez relax, j'ai même eu le temps de mater la saison 3 de The Walking Dead. Oui, la saison 6 sort dans moins d'une semaine ET ALORS ? Je fais ce que je veux d'abord. Na.  
Sinon, mon poisson rouge (blanc) est mort cette semaine, j'étais un peu triste, ça faisait 8 ans que je l'avais (eh oui, tant que ça).  
Chanson du moment : Karakuri Burst - Rin et Len Kagamine  
 **EDIT :** Finalement j'ai raté mon bus, et j'ai pris celui d'après. Sauf qu'après j'ai croisé une amie dans le bus, et j'ai raté mon arrêt (sous les visages hilares de mes amies). Je suis rentrée chez moi il est 19h et des poussières, autant dire que j'avais bien fait de poster le chapitre le matin ! :D

 **Review :**  
 _#LoveZeref :_ Ohhhh recoucou toi ! Tu m'avais manqué ! :3 (tu étais quand même ma première review sur cette fanfic !)  
Super si tu aimes toujours autant ! Ça me fait super plaisir cette petite review x3  
Eh bien à aujourd'hui ! :3

 _#Maari Blue_ (en complément du PM) J'espère que tu n'auras pas de critiques à faire sur ce chapitre, même si c'est toujours hyper utile ! :3  
Grosse bombe qui va tomber à cause de la fight des élèves...? Oui, non ? Peut-être ? Je te laisse lire !

 **Niveau de spoil :** (je sais pas si ça sert vraiment mais bon.)  
Chapitre 50 du manga. Je sais pas à quel épisode ça correspond, et j'admets avoir la flemme de chercher.  
Ce chapitre spoil les résultats des examens, et un peu les conséquences, vouala.

Un chapitre un peu plus court, oui, mais qui apportera bientôt une suite plus importante...  
Bon chapitre !

 **PS** : J'ai relu le chapitre plusieurs fois, néanmoins, il est possible que vous trouviez des "ntm", fdp" ou autres vulgarités pas très mignonnes dans ce texte. En fait, ma soeur (à qui je fais lire mes chapitres pour avoir un avis extérieur), s'est amusé à disséminer un peu partout des bêtises.  
Donc voilà. :c

* * *

Chapitre neuf : Les leçons apprises pendant l'examen

Les examens arrivaient. Eve était plutôt stressée de l'approche du jour fatidique.  
C'est vrai que ses notes avaient fait un bon énorme, mais elle le sentait vraiment mal.

Le directeur n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de très compréhensif. Elle avait défié le dictateur, et maintenant, elle avait peur des répercutions. Si ses notes grimpaient en flèche, il n'était pas impossible qu'il triche.

Pourtant, que pouvait-il faire de compromettant ? Les sujets étaient décidés à l'avance et étaient identiques pour tout le monde.

Elle espérait sincèrement que cela se passe sans encombre.

 **…xX*Xx…**

— Président du conseil, nous avons entrepris d'élever le niveau de la classe A. Cela vous satisfait-il ?

Asano Gakuhô tourna son fauteuil pour faire face à l'élève en face de lui. Oui, avant de voir son fils, il voyait l'excellent élève de la classe A.  
Sa plus grande réussite sûrement : il avait élevé quelqu'un à son image, quelqu'un de fort et d'intelligent.

— Asano-kun… Nous avons besoin de résultats. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir me voir pour me dire que vous allez occuper les premières places du classement.

Le fils attrapa un ballon de foot qui était posé sur l'étagère où trônaient toutes les récompenses obtenues par le chef de l'établissement. Elles étaient toutes exposées de façon à renforcer le côté « Mr. Parfait » du directeur. Pas un grain de poussière ne recouvrait les trophées, et toutes étaient rangées au millimètre près.

— La classe E ne doit pas surpasser les autres. Je comprends votre principe, seulement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes aussi obsédé par cette classe. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient nous surpasser, chaque chose a ses limites, continua le plus en jeune en enchaînant ses dribbles.  
— Faibles et forts sont des positions qui peuvent être facilement échangées… Surtout ici. C'est pour cette raison que je veux que vous monopolisiez les premières places du top cinquante. De plus, vous devrez dominer les cinq sujets également, déclara aussi calmement qu'à l'accoutumée le maître des lieux.  
— Faisons ainsi, président du conseil. Nous allons marquer notre domination pendant ces examens, termina le garçon aux yeux violets.

Toujours en continuant de jouer avec son ballon, Gakushû demanda :  
— J'aurais une faveur à te demander.  
— Une requête ? Tu cherches donc toujours à être gâté ! siffla sournoisement le père  
— Plutôt une question, en fait…  
ntm  
L'élève laissa quelques secondes de silence, tout en faisait sautiller sa balle.  
Il donna un coup dans celle-ci, qui s'envola vers le plafond avant que l'adolescent n'accuse :  
— Ne cacherais-tu rien qui concerne la classe E ?

Un sourire narquois non-dissimulé, le fils observait la réaction de son géniteur. Ce dernier avait laissé entrevoir un visage offusqué.  
Le ballon retombait.

Ahh, cet insecte d'anglaise avait été un peu utile quand même. Il savait grâce à elle que c'était un secret qui concernait toute sa classe, et qu'il était assez important pour qu'elle ne le dévoile pas, même sous la menace d'être exclue. Ces deux informations avaient assez motivé Gakushû pour qu'il mène sa petite enquête.

Des témoignages oculaires racontaient qu'un poulpe aurait été vu, et qu'une femme possédant une poitrine généreuse entendait des rires suspects venants de derrière elle, mais qu'une fois qu'elle se retournait, il n'y avait personne.  
Bien sûr, ces témoignages pouvait n'être que des foutaises, des inventions de petits vieux qui s'ennuyaient trop.

La balle arriva au niveau du genou de l'adolescent.  
Il frappa le ballon, qui fonça tout droit vers le directeur.  
Le visé stoppa l'objet d'une main, tout en ayant repris un masque impassible.

— Que veux-tu faire avec ces connaissances ? Me contrôler, me faire chanter ? répliqua monotonement Asano-père  
— Exactement, après tout, tu es celui qui m'a appris à régner sur tout ! Avec ça, je pourrais te faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !  
— Quelle coïncidence, j'avais la même idée en tête ! rigola froidement Gakuhô

L'échange était resté glacial et impersonnel.  
Asano-fils quitta la salle peu après, bien décidé à trouver un jour le fameux secret de la classe E.

Tandis que la pire classe du collège étudiait tranquillement à la bibliothèque, les cinq virtuoses approchèrent du groupe.  
Ils demandèrent à la classe de partir, ce qu'elle n'accepta pas.

 _Non mais sérieusement, il y a la climatisation ici…La clim… Jamais je bougerais d'ici…_ pensa Eve en s'affalant sur son cahier de mathématiques.

Elle tourna la tête pour observer l'échange.

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous opposez à la classe A ! Parce que vous notes craignent ! postillonna un élève vraiment moche de la classe d'élite.  
— N-nous pouvons aussi nous opposer à vous ! rétorqua une petite voix.  
— Hein ?  
— Nous avons pour objectif de prendre les meilleures places des cinq sujets pour les prochains examens ! déclara Okuda en serrant les poings.

Okuda ? Qui se rebelle contre quelqu'un de la classe A ? Serait-ce après l'accident de l'administration et des élèves de la classe D ?  
Elle avait eu le courage de se rebeller, malgré sa timidité naturelle. Chapeau.

— Ouais, bien dit Okuda ! cria Eve en se levant en sursaut de sa chaise, s'attirant le regard mauvais des autres élèves souhaitant étudier calmement.  
— Me parler comme ça ! En plus t'as l'air d'un plouc avec ses lunettes ahah ! N'est-ce-pas Araki ? ricanna le virtuose des sciences.

Piquée au vif pour la pauvre Okuda qui avait osé hausser le ton, l'anglaise tonna :  
— Non mais tu t'es vu gros moche ? Tu ressembles plus à Dobby qu'à autre chose ! Non Gollum te va mieux tient !  
— Mais faites-là taire ! grogna un élève mécontent.

Ignorant les regards noirs des autres élèves, la bataille continua :  
— Et tu es qui toi au juste ? Oh, non laisse tomber ! Tu n'es qu'un misérable déchet de la classe E ahahah ! se moqua le surdoué pour les matières scientifiques.

Sa réplique était tellement nulle que l'anglaise n'eut même pas envie de rajouter quoique ce soit.

Au final, elle s'éloigna aller chercher un autre livre en japonais, niveau primaire. En se perdant un peu, elle approcha du rayon manga.  
Après un instant d'hésitation, elle attrapa un tome de Death Note, jeta un regard d'un côté et de l'autre, et camoufla l'ouvrage entre celui des meilleures recettes de Pudding anglais et les manuels de japonais modernes.

Quand Eve revint, les prodiges repartaient rageurs vers l'autre sens.  
Surprise, elle s'étonna :  
— J'ai raté quelque chose ?

 **…xX*Xx…  
**  
Vivement la fin des examens.  
C'était tout bonnement insupportable.

Sa tête allait exploser. Trop de travail tue le travail.  
Mais elle était obligée de potasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Enfin, plutôt celle de Koro-sensei.

Ces examens étaient trop importants pour qu'elle les rate.

Deux paris étaient en jeu : d'abord, le pari public qu'ils avaient fait avec la classe A. Ils devaient occuper la première place des cinq sujets principaux, et le gagnant avait le droit de donner un ordre au perdant.  
C'était intéressant, de plus, la classe E n'avait quasiment rien à perdre mais connaissant le meilleur élève de la classe A, l'ordre donné si la ''classe des épaves'' perdait pourrait être insupportable. Après tout, nous parlions d'Asaso Gakushû, le fils du directeur. Il était si machiavélique qu'avec ses connaissances et son esprit tordu, il serait capable d'horreurs inimaginables.

Puis, le pari d'assassinat. Pour chaque première place obtenue, la classe avait le droit de détruire un tentacule. Si la classe était première en anglais, mathématiques, japonais, sciences sociales, et sciences, elle avait le droit à cinq tentacules. Plus le classement global qui offrait encore un tentacule.

À cause de cette pression, l'anglaise passait son temps à travailler, réviser, refaire des exercices, relire des livres de japonais, réécrire une énième fois les kanji qui lui posaient problèmes.

Koro-sensei lui avait même distribué une feuille de kanji qui pourraient être dans une consigne.  
Mais logiquement, elle n'en aurait pas besoin puisque ses sujets étaient traduits.

Même si l'adolescente se sentait prête, elle savait que les sujets seraient colossaux.  
— Bon, tant pis, je vais dormir… Au pire la première matière c'est de l'anglais, je m'en sortirais ! souffla-t-elle en se blottissant sous ses couettes

Seule Rio pouvait la détrôner dans cette matière, mais il était plus probable que l'anglaise réussisse mieux ce test.

 _Espérons que j'aurais une bonne note…_

 **…xX*Xx…**

Devant son sujet, Eve paniquait un peu.  
Des lignes entières étaient notées en japonais. Logiquement, son sujet était totalement rédigé en anglais, et de ce fait, les questions étaient nettement plus dures que celles posées normalement.

— Excusez-moi, je crois que je n'ai pas reçu le bon sujet, commença-t-elle maladroitement.  
— Je sais que tu es dans la classe E, mais tu es vraiment stupide ? Ahah, tous les sujets sont identiques pour tout le monde ! rigola méchamment le professeur censé les surveiller.  
— J'ai des sujets aménagés, et celui-là ne l'est pas, contesta-t-elle poliment, malgré son envie folle de lui cracher à la face qu'il n'est qu'un odieux enfoiré.  
— Tu fais ce sujet, c'est trop tard pour en demander un autre, de toute façon, c'est pas un autre sujet qui te permettra de devenir intelligente ! persifla le surveillant.

Sa gorge se serra, et ses yeux brulèrent.

Merde ! L'anglais était sa matière fétiche ici ! Si elle n'était pas mauvaise en sciences, le japonais ne lui permettait pas d'utiliser ses pleines connaissances pour monter dans le top. Seule sa langue natale pourrait lui permettre d'obtenir une des premières places tant recherchées.

Elle ne pourrait donc rien faire ?

Elle jeta un regard vers Nakamura, qui écrivait assez rapidement sur sa feuille.  
Elle se battait bien elle, c'était déjà un soulagement.

Sûrement parce qu'elle se sentait observée, la blonde leva la tête, pour croiser le regard de l'anglaise, qu'elle regarda tristement. Eve lui sourit, et essaya de lui transmettre son courage par télépathie, puis revint sur sa feuille.

Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait peut-être à se démarquer dans d'autres matières…

À la sonnerie, l'anglaise soupira d'agacement.  
Elle mettait tellement de temps à lire ces foutues consignes qu'elle avait à peine fini son test, avec comme dernière réponse un gribouillis à peine lisible.

Elle se dirigea vers son amie à la chevelure blonde, pour prendre de ses nouvelles :  
— Alors le test ?  
— Je pense l'avoir bien réussi, sourit-t-elle confiante.  
— Au moins grâce à toi la classe aura peut-être la meilleure note en anglais, prononça l'anglaise, légèrement amère.  
— Roh dis pas ça ! Je suis sûre que tu seras dans les meilleures notes ! Tu as beaucoup de mérite quand même ! gloussa-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule.

Les paroles de Rio redonnèrent un peu confiance à l'anglaise, qui reprit espoir quant à ses notes.

La classe parla un peu, puis rentra une nouvelle fois dans la salle pour continuer les tests.  
Les sciences étaient la matière suivante à évaluer les collégiens.

Les feuilles passèrent dans les rangs, et cette fois, Eve ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.  
Le sujet entier était en japonais.

Elle comprenait à peine les énoncés, seuls les noms des molécules, des atomes et des ions étaient compréhensibles.  
Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer ses examens dans de telles conditions.

— Excusez-moi, je-  
— Encore toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? grinça le professeur.  
— Mon sujet est complètement en japonais, expliqua Eve en essayant de garder son calme.  
— Et ? Tu voudrais qu'il soit en quelle langue ? En anglais ahahaha !  
— Eh bien, oui, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— C'est ça ! Va voir le directeur tant que tu y es !  
— … Bien.

Elle se leva, un peu tremblotante, et prit son sujet.

— Je dirais que vous m'avez dit d'aller le voir, prononça-t-elle seulement.  
— Que ?

Située au fond de la salle, Eve était déjà sortie avant que le surveillant ne réalise qu'elle était dehors.

D'un pas décidé, l'anglaise marchait vers le bureau du principal.  
D'apparence, elle semblait déterminée et un poil énervée. Mentalement, l'étudiante pensait qu'elle allait défaillir à chaque pas un peu trop rapide.

Ces tests étaient trop importants pour qu'elle les rate à cause du japonais.  
En passant devant la salle d'examens de la classe A, elle remarqua une tête rousse dans le tas.  
Contrairement à elle, Asano avait l'air de bien s'en sortir.

Au moment où elle allait tourner la tête, l'élève miraculeux leva le regard. Ses yeux améthyste la fixaient d'une lueur moqueuse.

Son regard en lui-même était une longue tirade blessante.  
N'ayant rien à répondre d'aussi cinglant, l'anglaise tira la langue d'un air aussi menaçant qu'elle le put.  
Seul un sourire qui disait « La pauvre fille. » lui répondit.

 _Enfoiré_ , grinça une nouvelle fois l'adolescente.

Arrivée devant le bureau du ''Dictateur'', elle toqua, elle poussa la porte après un « Entrez » monotone.

Le directeur, qui était en train de passer un appel tout en prenant des notes prononça un bref « Je vous rappellerez. » en voyant l'élève qui pénétrait dans son bureau.

— Avez-vous un problème ? Vous devriez être en train de passer vos examens il me semble.  
— Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis ici, rétorqua-elle le plus calmement possible.  
— Je ne vois pas, non. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer ? répondit l'homme innocemment.  
— Mes sujets. Ils sont tous en japonais. Je n'ai rien dit pour l'anglais, parce qu'à la limite c'est normal, mais pour le reste…  
— Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit juste avant que vous ne sortiez de mon bureau ? interrogea calmement le roux.  
— Quand ?  
— Au début de l'année, précisa-t-il.  
— Mais quelle fois ? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, gênée.  
— Lorsque vous avez demandé à changer de classe, rappela le principal dans un soupir discret.  
— Oh, eh bien, non, admit l'étudiante.  
— Lorsqu'un élève rejoint la classe E, il perd tous ses privilèges.  
— Et ? dit Eve juste avant de comprendre, et de souffler. Oh non…  
— Vos sujets étaient aménagés grâce à votre statut d'élève du bâtiment principal. 'Maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas, vous passerez vos examens avec le même sujet que tous les élèves.

Voyant la mine déconfite de l'élève, Asano-père se réjouit un quelque peu tout en gardant le même visage qu'à l'arrivée de la jeune fille.  
D'un air presque candide, il ajouta :  
— Ce sera tout ?  
— … Oui.

Eve sortit d'un pas rageur de la pièce.

C'était une blague… Une grosse blague. Ce n'était pas possible.  
Elle n'avait qu'une envie, hurler.

De retour dans sa salle, le même sujet à la main, l'air en colère, la classe comprit que les négociations avaient été vaines.

Néanmoins, Eve tenta de remplir le maximum.  
Mais elle savait lire, ou elle ne savait pas. De toute façon, le temps imparti serait terminé avant qu'elle ne comprenne quoi ce soit.

Elle se voulait utile pour la classe, se prouver qu'elle pourrait l'être.  
Tandis que tous les autres faisaient de leur mieux sur tous les sujets, elle, elle avait l'impression d'être retournée en primaire pour apprendre à lire.  
Inutile, elle avait l'impression d'être inutile.

Pour ce qui était des sciences, elle pouvait au moins répondre à tout ce qui était des réactions chimiques. Pour ce qui était du reste, elle essayait de répondre en japonais, et le reste en anglais.

Cette sensation d'ennui et de solitude… C'était assez profond.  
Finalement, même si les autres continuaient d'écrire, Eve commençait à jouer avec des crayons.

Maintenant, elle comprenait un peu mieux les imbéciles de sa classe en Angleterre : quel ennui de devoir attendre que les autres finissent pendant que soi-même on est allé au bout de ses capacités !  
Alors qu'elle était à la fin de sa pyramide, constitué d'une gommes et de crayons, le surveillant la rappela à l'ordre :  
— Je sais que vous êtes dans la classe E, mais écrivez bon sang !

Surprise par le cri du surveillant, la pyramide s'effondra et les stylos roulèrent du bord de la table jusqu'au sol.  
La jeune fille, sans avoir regardé ni retenu la chute de son stylo, fixait l'homme avec un regard de tueuse.

 _« Je sais que vous êtes dans la classe E. »._  
 _Ça veut dire que je suis automatiquement débile ? Que je ne serais rien qu'un déchet toute_ _ma vie ? Que je serais au chômage ?  
Oui, c'est probablement ce que tu penses, pauvre tâche. Mais je ne serais pas endoctrinée, je saurais penser seule, moi.  
Quand tu entendras parler de moi, tu te rappelleras de comment tu m'as regardée, comment tu as traité tous ceux de ma classe. Quand tu les verras, tu te rappelas de que nous n'étions que des ''déchets''.  
_  
Voilà ce qu'elle aurait aimé répondre.  
Mais elle n'en avait pas trop le cran, elle s'était déjà fait suffisamment remarqué depuis qu'elle était dans ce collège, il valait mieux ne pas trop en rajouter.

À la sonnerie, Eve déposa sa feuille, tout en sortant avant d'attendre qui que ce soit.

Elle rentra chez elle rapidement, pour se reposer pendant le court week-end qui s'annonçait.

 **…xX*Xx…  
**  
Les deux jours d'épreuves sont passés à une vitesse affolante. Contrairement aux trois jours d'attente pour obtenir les résultats.

Pendant ce temps, Eve avait repris certaines de ses activités. Avec toute cette pression, elle avait complètement délaissé ses séries, et avait pris du retard, au risque de se faire spoiler.

Un beau matin, le soleil brillait déjà lorsqu'Eve se rendit la boule au ventre au collège.  
Connaître son rang et ses résultats n'avaient jamais été si déprimants. Elle imaginait qu'elle n'était pas dans les premières, vu les piteuses prestations qu'elle avait fait.

En rejoignant sa place, Koro-sensei commença gaiement la journée en annonçant :  
— J'ai vos résultats ! Commençons par l'anglais…

Ou comment remuer encore plus le couteau dans la plaie.

— La meilleure note est obtenue par Nakamura Rio ! Qui occupe également la première place du classement général en anglais ! continua le professeur jaune

En se tournant vers Eve et Nagisa, il ajouta :  
— Vous avez tous les deux bien travaillé également, Eve a ses difficultés de compréhension en japonais et Nagisa perd des points car il orthographie mal des mots où ça compte vraiment…

Eve se sentit heureuse pour Rio, mais regretta ne pas avoir décroché elle-même la place. Elle tourna les yeux vers l'élève aux cheveux bleus. La déception se lisait dans leurs yeux, même s'ils s'étaient réjouis pour la blondinette. Eux aussi voulaient être utiles à l'assassinat.

Cependant, Nagisa avait ce petit quelque chose qu'Eve ne possédait pas. Lui qui était assez discret et savait se rendre invisible, était le contraire de cette boule de nerf qui était constamment le centre d'attention de la classe. En tant qu'assassin avoir l'air faible et être discret étaient des qualités primaires.  
Il l'avait bien montré contre Takaoka.

Puis continua l'annonce des notes.  
Kanzaki Yukiko était le top de la classe E, mais était battue par Asano. Isogai Yûma avait la meilleure note en sciences sociales, en battant même Mr. Parfait.  
Okuda Minami avait elle aussi battu le virtuose des sciences, et Gakushû.

— On a trois victoires ou une défaite ! La classe E a gagné même sans connaître tous les résultats ! cria un élève.

En se retournant vers la place de Karma, elle remarqua que celui-ci était absent. Le poulpe n'avait pas parlé des résultats de mathématiques, et le prodige de la classe n'était pas présent, était-ce une coïncidence ?

En regardant de plus près les résultats elle comprit : Karma avait chuté de la seconde place du classement général pour n'être que treizième, et dixième en mathématiques.  
Enfin, ''seulement'' treizième du classement général, c'était un peu gros de dire ça de sa part. Après tout, elle, elle n'était que quatre-vingt sixième.

Après la pause du midi, les cours reprirent, où Koro-sensei déclara :  
— Puisque vous avez pris la première place dans trois matières, vous serez autorisés à détruire trois de mes tentacules.  
— Eh ! Attendez, vous oubliez un sujet ! cria Terasaka.  
— Si tu comptes les mathématiques, les sciences sociales, l'anglais, le japonais et les sciences tu obtiens… ?  
— Je vous dis que vous en oubliez un, insista le délinquant.

Il pose quatre feuilles sur le bureau du mollusque, tout en affichant un sourire satisfait.  
Quant à lui, Koro-sensei montra une figure inquiète et surprise.

— É-éducation ménagèèèèère ? s'exclama-t-il.  
— Personne n'a précisé desquels cinq sujets nous parlions… Héhé.  
— M-mais, l'éducation ménagère est un sujet secondaiiire !  
— Vous devez tenir votre promesse Koro-sensei ! ordonnèrent les élèves en cœur. Quatre personnes ont obtenu un score maximal, ce qui fait un total de sept tentacules !

La situation devenait intéressante ; l'angoisse de leur professeur montrait bien que lorsqu'il sera privé de ses tentacules, ils avaient leurs chances de le tuer.

Le voyage serait l'apogée de leurs vacances.

* * *

« — Faibles et forts sont des positions qui peuvent être facilement échangées… Surtout ici. C'est pour cette raison que je veux que vous monopolisiez les premières places du top cinquante. De plus, vous devrez dominer les cinq sujets également, déclara aussi calmement qu'à l'accoutumée le maître des lieux. »

Si je n'avais pas un esprit aussi pervers je n'aurais pas fait la réflexion, mais une phrase dans laquelle on a les mots « positions » « cinquante » « dominer » et « maître », je suis forte quand même.  
Pardon. ._.

* * *

Après cette vanne naze, digne du patron de SLG, je vous laisse jusqu'à la prochaine fois ! :3  
Re-view. Re-re-view.  
Re.  
View.

Bye.  
Diamly~~~


	10. Leçon pré-assassinat

16/10/2015

Hello !  
Je suis un peu à la bourre, sorry sorry.  
Buuuut.. HOLLIDAYS ARE HERE !

 **Blabla de l'auteure :** Aujourd'hui, à la cantine de mon lycée, il y avait un truc bizarre. Non, pas du serpent à midi, pas un poil étrange dans l'assiette... Non, il y avait des cochons. De vrais cochons, je veux dire, vivant tout ça ! Ils étaient vraiment cute.  
Chanson du moment : Just be friend / french cover

 **Réponses aux reviews :**  
 _#LoveZeref :_ Ehhh, ils sont quand même importants dans l'histoire ! Mais je te l'accorde : ils mériteraient bien une bonne claque :')  
Merci pour la review ! Super, si tu adores toujours :3

 _#Maari Blue :_ Désolée, je ne t'ai pas répondu par PM, je le fait ici !  
Ouais, j'étais obligée de le mettre. En fait j'étais pas obligée, mais vouala quoi.  
Oh noooon. Heureusement que j'ai prévenu alors ! Ma soeur est insupportable quand elle veut u_u  
C'est Eve après, elle a déjà vachement bossé, puis Death Note quoi...  
Moi j'avais déjà entendu "trop d'arbres tue les arbres", "Trop de description tue la description" #VictorHugo, mais de toute façon cette expression MARCHE avec TOUT !  
Ahhhh ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises tout ça ! Merci, c'est très gratifiant de me dire ça !

 **Niveau de spoil** : AUCUUUUUUN ! :)

BON CHAPITRE ! :3

Youhouuuuu le dixième chapiiiiitre ! Yeahhh :3

* * *

Chapitre dix : Leçon pré-assassinat

— Enfin les vacances ! soupira Eve en regardant tranquillement une série allongée sur son canapé.

Vêtue seulement d'une culotte et d'un vieux débardeur passé, l'élève se détendait enfin. Après la pression de l'assassinat, des examens, de tout le monde, elle avait enfin un peu de repos, et un peu de temps pour se prélasser…

Enfin, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour ''ne rien faire'' la classe partait en août pendant trois jours tous frais payés grâce au pari avec la classe A.

 _Un voyage…_ pensa l'élève en levant les yeux d'un moment inintéressant de son épisode. Il y en aurait des choses à faire, à découvrir sur les uns et les autres. En plus de l'assassinat de leur professeur qui allait être planifié par la classe…

Dans une semaine, l'anglaise devrait reprendre le chemin de l'école, non pas pour étudier, mais pour l'entraînement intensif qui était prévu pour prévenir le meurtre de leur professeur. Après tout, ce voyage préparait la tentative la plus réussie qu'ils n'aient jamais tentée.

Une petite lumière qui clignotait attira son attention. Elle se pencha pour attraper son portable, et lire en diagonale un gros message.  
Eve fronça les sourcils ce n'était pas bon signe.

Aura, sa meilleure amie d'Angleterre était une personne au fort caractère. Un peu trop parfois même.  
Avec ses examens trop prenants, il est vrai qu'elle l'avait beaucoup délaissée elle répondait peu voire pas du tout, et avec du retard. L'élève de la classe E avait pourtant tenté d'expliquer à Aura son problème mais sans grand succès.

En clair, son dernier message était un énorme pavé expliquant à quel point le manque de messages de la part d'Eve blessait son amie, que toutes ses excuses n'étaient que des prétextes pour éviter la conversation.  
Le tout était parsemé de remarques blessantes, de vieux souvenirs qui se consumaient lentement en cendres au fur et à mesure que le message se terminait, et se finissait d'un froid : « J'espère que je ne suis pas aussi insignifiante à tes yeux que tu ne me le montres. Je pense sérieusement à arrêter de t'harceler comme je le fais, de toute façon, tu t'en fous royalement. ».

À la fin du message, Eve grogna violement :  
— Non mais elle est sérieuse ? Je lui ai répété quarante douze mille fois que j'étais hyper occupée à cause de mes exams de fous et c'est ELLE qui dit que je me fiche d'elle ? La grosse blague ! Pour la peine je réponds pas !

L'adolescente jeta son portable sur le canapé opposé à celui où elle se trouvait, tout en râlant quelques répliques cinglantes présentes dans le message d'Aura.

Plus qu'agacée, la brune était surtout blessée. Les examens n'étaient pas vraiment la seule raison de ses réponses tardives : l'assassinat de leur professeur était une des autres raisons, mais bien sûr, elle ne pourrait pas lui révéler.

En tournant les yeux vers l'écran de son ordinateur qui continuait de diffuser la série, elle réalisa qu'Aura n'était en soi pas le centre du problème.  
Elle avait quitté Oxford et l'Angleterre, maintenant tout était derrière elle. Continuer de parler à son amie anglaise était comme remettre seulement la pointe des pieds dans son ancien monde.  
C'est cela, et seulement cela qui gênait la jeune fille.

En regardant son portable qui était sur le fauteuil d'en face, le regard d'Eve dévia sur les enveloppes blanches posées sur la table basse.  
Les résultats des examens avaient été renvoyés par courrier.

Pourtant, on les recevait déjà en classe, non ? Alors pourquoi les renvoyer une nouvelle fois ?  
 _Encore le directeur et ses combines étranges_ , pensa l'anglaise.

Quand sa mère apprendrait ça… Enfin bon, ce n'était pas le moment, elle devait se reposer un peu tant qu'elle en avait l'occasion.  
Pour le coup, le directeur avait fait fort. Elle avait eu le vague pressentiment qu'il pouvait tenter quelque chose, mais la britannique ne s'était surtout pas préparée à ce qu'il change ses sujets. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle y avait pensé, mais avait espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Délaissant une nouvelle fois sa série, elle regarda l'heure : 13h14.

Vers seize heures, elle avait rendez-vous.  
Avec qui ? Ah ça ! Un secret.  
Bon, réellement c'était Maehara-kun qui lui avait proposé une sortie dans un parc d'attraction. Bien sûr, Eve connaissait sa réputation de chaud-lapin grâce à la classe, mais bon, ça ne pouvait jamais être qu'amusant. En plus, il y avait des chances pour que ce soit le jeune homme qui l'invite.

Des yens scintillèrent dans ses yeux.  
 _Aller au parc gratis, manger gratis… Oui, c'est un bon plan,_ confirma la conscience de la jeune fille.

Un peu avant que l'heure du rendez-vous sonne, Eve enfila une tenue simplette : un short troué et un débardeur noir.  
En regardant le soleil qui réchauffait sa fenêtre, elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute pour avoir la nuque au frais.

L'anglaise claqua la porte derrière elle, tout en baissant ses lunettes de soleil sur ses prunelles olive.

Arrivée au point de rendez-vous, elle aperçut Maehara qui l'attendait posé contre l'abri bus, essayant de profiter du peu d'ombre qu'offrait celui-ci.  
En faisant un grand geste de la main, elle attira le regard du garçon qui enleva ses écouteurs pour sourire à l'anglaise.

— Coucou ! commença Eve. Je ne suis pas en retard au moins ?  
— Non, non du tout, c'est moi qui suis en avance, répondit Maehara en gentleman.

La jeune fille consulta sa montre en réalité elle avait une dizaine de minutes de retard.

Le bus passa devant l'arrêt, et les deux adolescents y pénétrèrent évitant la cohue des personnes qui y montait.

— Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il y aurait autant de monde à cette heure-là, admit le garçon en anglais.  
— Moi non plus, répondit Eve en tentant de garder son sérieux en regardant Maehara collé à un obèse qui transpirait énormément.

Ledit homme s'essuyait sans cesse la sueur qui coulait de son front brillant. L'adolescent essayait quant à lui de rester le plus loin de lui, mais les virages et la forte affluence le poussaient toujours plus près de la transpiration nauséabonde.

Eve, qui était non-loin du garçon, sentait de sa place l'odeur fétide de l'homme, et au vu du visage du garçon, l'odeur de près devait être encore plus répugnante car il retenait des haut-le-cœur chaque fois qu'un virage le collait.

Un arrêt plus loin, une mamie se leva pour sortir, et proposa aimablement sa place à l'anglaise, qui accepta avec joie. Le siège n'était pas énormément large, mais si l'on se serrait un peu, on pouvait largement s'assoir à deux.

— Maehara, tu viens ? proposa l'anglo-saxonne.  
— OK, dit-il en s'éloignant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

La brune se releva et laissa s'assoir le garçon avant elle, pour se coller à côté de lui.  
Bon, elle avait une fesse dans le vide, l'autre sur le siège, mais ça ne durerait que quelques arrêts.

— Ça ne te gêne pas qu'on soit aussi collés ? demanda-t-il un peu gêné par cette soudaine proximité.  
— Mais non ! Sinon, tu peux retourner à ton ancienne place, je suis sûre que tu en crèves d'envie, gloussa la brunette.  
— Ça va aller, je suis mieux entouré ici.  
— J'espère bien ! rigola-t-elle. Sinon, merci de l'invitation.  
— De rien. J'avais envie de sortir, mais je n'avais personne à qui proposer la sortie. Je me suis dit que ça te ferais un peu visiter, sourit-t-il.

 _Autrement dit, il n'avait aucune autre fille à qui demander_ , songea Eve.

Arrivés devant le parc d'attraction, une brise plus fraîche souffla, au grand bonheur des adolescents. Les cheveux châtains du garçon voletèrent doucement sous le vent.  
Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas du succès avec les filles pour rien.

 _De toute façon, c'est juste une sortie entre camarades, je pense que s'il en avait été autrement, il aurait sorti le grand jeu._

— Ce manège te tente ? demanda le garçon en pointant un grand huit du doigt.  
— Oui !

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le wagon, et les membres du parc abaissèrent les sécurités. La pression commençait à monter. La jeune fille examina les rails qui se courbaient dans tous les sens. Un peu inquiète la brune demanda :  
— Tu n'as pas peur, toi ?  
— Pas encore en tout cas, ria-il. Toi oui ?  
— Pour l'instant non plus, mentit-elle en l'imitant.

Avant même que le châtain puisse répondre, le manège commença.  
Avançant d'abord doucement sur une route droite, le wagon s'arrêta lentement juste avant la première descente, comme pour laisser le temps à ses passagers de commencer à angoisser.  
D'un coup sec, les freins lâchèrent prise et le véhicule tomba à toute vitesse pour remonter aussi rapidement dans un virage.  
Eve hurla à la mort.

Après quelques petites descentes et quelques virages, le manège s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois juste avant une pente bien plus raide que les autres. Au bout de celle-ci, les rails remontaient une nouvelle fois, mais pour former une boucle. Lorsque le wagon passerait, les passagers auraient la tête à l'envers.

 _Oh non, non non non, je veux pas faire ça !_

— C'est un truc de fou ce machin ! hurla-t-elle en voyant le manège se rapprocher du vide.  
— C'est ça qui est drôle !

La chute commença et accompagnée d'autres passagers, l'adolescente hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. En criant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle bavait et que sa salive flottait dans les airs. La gravité oblige, cette dernière atterrit sur le visage d'une personne : son voisin.

Voyant le désastre, elle continua de crier et de faire mine de rien.

Le wagon s'arrêta une ultime fois à l'arrivée, et les passagers pour la plupart déboussolés descendirent.

À la fin du manège, la brune demanda innocemment :  
— Tu n'aurais pas reçu un truc liquide sur le visage ? Moi si, je crois que c'est le mec de devant, chuchota-t-elle en accusant un homme aléatoire.  
— Si, c'était dégueu d'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir ?

Elle répondit par l'affirmative en tendant l'objet demandé. Ravie que son manège ait fonctionné, elle se sentit un peu coupable pour ce pauvre innocent qu'elle avait accusé.  
— J'ai un peu faim… On pourrait acheter une barbe à papa ? proposa la jeune fille.  
— Bonne idée, j'ai faim aussi.

Ils allèrent vers un stand où s'alignaient plusieurs pots de sucres de toutes les couleurs, représentant la saveur de ces derniers. Avec plusieurs minutes de délibérations, Eve choisit le goût fraise, et Maehara au coca.

— Oh mince ! s'exclama l'anglaise, embêtée.  
— Quoi ?  
— Je pensais avoir pris assez pour l'entrée ET le reste… Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre une barbe-à-papa…

Le jeune homme inspecta son porte-monnaie, et découragé il dit :  
— Je n'ai assez que pour une grosse barbe-à-papa, mais pas deux petites…  
— Ne t'embête pas, c'est rien, je ne vais rien prendre, soupira-t-elle.  
— Une grande barbe à papa s'il-vous-plaît, commanda le garçon.  
— Oh mais il ne fallait pas !

Seulement, le garçon avait déjà payé.

Discrètement, Eve compta avec un sourire discret ce qu'il lui restait en argent : largement assez pour deux ou trois barbe-à-papa. De son côté le garçon recomptait sa petite monnaie, tout en cachant le gros billet dans son porte-monnaie.

 _Ah, s'il savait.  
Ah, si elle savait._

Remercié plusieurs fois par Eve, ils allèrent s'assoir sur un banc, juste en face d'un manège. C'était un carrousel enfantin, où s'alternait cheveux noirs, blancs et bruns, décorés de rubans rouges et dorés. Le tout était en plastique bon marché. Néanmoins, cela rappelait de bons souvenirs à la jeune fille.

— Tu en veux un bout ? proposa le garçon en voyant Eve dans les nuages.  
— Oui, fit-elle mollement en tournant ses yeux vers la sucrerie.

Elle attrapa un morceau de nuage sucré, et laissa fondre ce dernier sur ses papilles.  
Le fait qu'ils n'aient qu'une friandise pour deux obligeait, une fois encore, à une certaine proximité.

Maehara pouvait en toute impunité tester ses nouvelles techniques de dragues –dont certaines venait de Bitch-sensei-, et Eve pouvait sans aucun scrupule profiter de l'argent du garçon pour s'amuser.

— Tu veux faire ce manège ? demanda Maehara en voyant la brunette fixer les cheveux qui tournaient.

Prise d'un soudain réveil, elle sursauta légèrement et en gloussant elle répondit :  
— C'est un manège pour enfants !

Puis, en réfléchissant un peu, elle se tourna vers lui. Avec un sourire malicieux, et attrapa son bras et le tira vers le carrousel.

— Attends, Eve ! Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais le faire moi ! protesta-t-il dans un japonais trop bafouillé pour que l'intéressée ne réponde.

L'adolescente grimpa sur un cheval de plastique, et le garçon, un peu forcé, fit de même. Riant aux éclats, Eve photographia Maehara qui s'accrochait à sa monture de manière un peu forcée.

— Eve, si tu publies cette photo, je te jure que je pourrais provoquer un accident qui pourrait bien t'être fatal…  
— Je préfère la garder comme moyen de pression, miaula-t-elle.

Les deux firent d'autres manèges un peu moins violents, puis quand le soleil commençait à devenir vermeil, ils décidèrent d'un accord commun de partir.  
Ils reprirent tous les deux le bus, et par chance il était cette fois assez vide.

— À la semaine prochaine ! lança gaiement Eve.  
— À la semaine prochaine, sourit le garçon aux cheveux châtain.

 **…xX*Xx…**

Profitant encore de la rosée matinale et de sa fraîcheur, la brunette respira une grosse bouffée d'air.  
Elle pénétra dans la classe en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et salua ses camarades déjà présents.  
L'anglaise s'avança vers Okuda qui était assise à côté de Nagisa et Kayano.

— **Konnichiwa mina !** (Coucou tout le monde !) commença Eve naturellement.  
— Hey, ça va ? s'enquit Kayano.  
— Ça va, un peu dur de reprendre le rythme ! avoua la brune.  
— Moi je me levais encore tôt, donc je n'ai pas eu de mal, continua Okuda.  
— Tu as bien de la chance, dit l'anglaise en baillant une nouvelle fois.  
— Je me demande si Karma va venir, questionna Nagisa.  
— Il a intérêt ! gloussa Eve dans sa langue natale.  
— Ah ben justeme-  
— Et vu la dérouillée qu'il s'est prise aux exams il va moins se la jouer rebelle ! continua Eve en coupant le bleu.

Nagisa commença à chuchoter :  
— Euh, Eve…  
— Hm ? répondit cette dernière, surprise.  
— Qui va moins se la jouer rebelle… ? demanda une voix dans laquelle on pouvait déjà sentir de l'ironie.

En se retournant rapidement, la brunette croisa les iris dorés du rouquin.  
 _Oups._

— Attends une seconde, c'est qui qui s'est vraiment pris une grosse dérouillée ? Genre à cause du directeur… ? railla-t-il.  
— Au moins, ce n'est pas à cause de ma petite personne que j'ai raté mes examens, n'est-ce-pas Akabane ?  
— N'empêche que moi, je reste dans le top 20, rétorqua le garçon.  
— Ce n'est pas le temps de parler de vos examens, gronda une voix d'homme.

Karasuma-sensei venait d'arriver, et la jeune fille baissa les yeux. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire quand même, par exemple un entraînement intensif pour enfin essayer de tuer leur professeur-poulpe.

En regardant sa montre rouge brique, Eve réalisa qu'il n'était que huit heures.

Tous les élèves étaient en tenue de sport (même Karma), et tous commençaient l'échauffement avec zèle.  
Puis commencèrent les premiers exercices habituels.

— Eve tu as commencé un sport de combat non ? demanda Karasuma.  
— Ah, ça. Enfin, je veux dire oui. Du self-defense, ajouta-t-elle. Je me disais que ce serait peut-être utile pour l'assassinat et dans ma vie de tous les jours.  
— Tes mouvements sont plus rapides et plus puissants. Ça ne te fera pas de mal, admit le professeur de sport.

Leur professeur leur apprenait surtout l'attaque, et ses capacités de combats étaient complétées grâce à son nouveau sport. De ce fait, elle savait attaquer, se défendre et aussi riposter. Pas sûr que ça serve contre Koro-sensei, mais dans sa vie future, sûrement.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de course et d'échauffement, suivis des premiers exercices habituels, les élèves commencèrent les entraînements aux couteaux.

Cette fois, Eve passait avec Hinata, la fille aux cheveux courts dotée une souplesse que l'anglaise enviait. En plus d'être une bonne gymnaste, elle était une bonne manieuse de couteau.

— En face de moi, en garde, ordonna le professeur d'éducation physique.

Les deux adolescentes se tinrent prêtes en position de combat.  
D'un signal commun, elles commencèrent les assauts. Au début, Karasuma évitait bien, mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient plus les adolescentes étaient plus proches de le toucher.

La japonaise fit une rondade si rapide qu'elle en déstabilisa autant le professeur que sa coéquipière.  
Profitant d'un instant de déséquilibre, Eve faucha la jambe droite de l'adulte qui aidé d'Hinata tomba.

Les élèves touchèrent en même temps leur professeur à la poitrine.

— Ouaiiiiiiis ! s'exclamèrent les filles en se tapant dans la main.  
— Bien joué, je note ça, félicita Karasuma en se relevant.  
— C'était quand même un sale coup, dit Irina qui se situait à quelques pas de la scène.  
— Elles y sont arrivées, c'est déjà énorme, répondit l'homme.

En approchant un peu, Irina tendit le bras vers la tête du professeur qui ne bougea pas. Elle enleva seulement une feuille qui s'était logée dans ses cheveux.

— Juste une feuille, souffla-t-elle en montrant cette dernière.

Karasuma ne répondit pas et regarda ailleurs, avant d'appeler les suivants qui se battraient contre lui.

— Roh, vous y arriverez un jour Bitch-sensei, encouragea Eve en jetant un regard oblique vers leur professeure de langues.  
— De quoi tu parles sale môme ! Va retourner t'entraîner avant que je t'étripes ! ragea la blonde.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être mignonne, Bitch-sensei, lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas la pouffe ! Elle était même adorable, lorsqu'elle s'approchait maladroitement de Karasuma. Sûrement un des seuls hommes de la terre qui pouvait résister à ses charmes.

Cette fois, ce fut le tour de l'entraînement de tir. Supervisé par Lovro-sensei, le maître d'Irina, les exercices étaient assez rigoureux.  
Même si ce n'était pas des vraies, les armes pesaient leur poids, et tirer plus de trente minutes avec un pistolet en bout de bras, c'était assez fatigant.

C'était assez déprimant d'ailleurs. Eve était aussi nulle pour les cibles mobiles que les cibles statiques. Sa précision avait d'ores et déjà étaient prouvée lorsqu'elle lançait des petits mots sur la table d'un certain rouquin.

Pourtant, Lovro ne se décourageait pas.

— Essaie de viser cette cible, intima l'assassin professionnel.  
En fermant l'œil gauche, elle s'exécuta.

— Tu es droitière, non ?  
— Oui, admit-t-elle, tout en constant qu'elle n'avait pas touché sa cible.  
— Ferme l'œil droit et essaie de tenir ton arme avec la main gauche. Assis-toi et contrôle ta respiration. Maintenant, expulse un peu l'air de tes poumons.

La brunette essaya de viser le smiley qui servait de cible. Elle était à cinquante mètres.

— Tire.

Cette fois, la balle était plus proche de la tête dessinée de Koro-sensei.

— Je vois… Certaines personnes préfèrent tirer les deux yeux ouverts, ça demande de l'entraînement, mais c'est possible. Maintenant calme ton rythme et essaie de tirer entre deux battements de cœur.

Une nouvelle fois, l'anglaise visa, et appuya sur la gâchette.

— Oh !

Cette fois, la balle était ancrée à quelques centimètres de l'œil gauche du visage souriant jaune. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

— J'ai réussi ! s'extasia-t-elle en souriant à l'assassin.  
— Si tu t'entraînes tu devrais pouvoir obtenir un niveau convenable.  
— Merci !

En rejoignant Nagisa, Kayano et Karma qui étaient décidément toujours ensembles, Eve gloussait en sautillant comme une enfant de quatre ans qui viendrait de recevoir une nouvelle poupée.

— Ehhhh ! J'ai touché ma cible ! se pâma la gamine.  
— Ah, c'est cool, encouragea la fille aux cheveux verts.  
— Ma foi tu ne devais pas être très douée avant, ricanna Karma.  
— Mais la ferme ! Je suis sûre qu'au couteau je t'explose en plus ! rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant de haut, le sourire aux lèvres.  
— Tu ne devrais pas parier avec Karma sur des choses comme ça, conseilla Nagisa en attendant la réaction de son ami.  
— Bats-toi si tu en es si sûre, défia le roux avec son éternel sourire narquois.  
— Si tu veux, rigola la fille en sortant le couteau destiné à tuer Koro-sensei. Le premier qui touche l'autre ?  
— Disons, toucher mortellement, corrigea le garçon.  
— Ok.

Sans même attendre une seconde, Karma lança son bras armé du couteau vers le visage de l'anglaise, qui l'évita avec un mouvement seulement dû à ses réflexes.  
Avant qu'elle ne tente quoi que ce soit pour dévier et attraper son bras, l'adolescent avança son poing rapidement vers son visage.  
Elle bloqua le coup grâce à son avant-bras et envoya son poing vers la tête du rouquin.  
Plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'imaginait, il arrêta son coup.

Oubliant peut-être le couteau, Eve ne vit pas arriver l'arme vers sa poitrine, elle plaça ses bras en croix pour bloquer le coup au dernier moment.

Le rouquin attrapa de sa main gauche le cou la brune et la poussa en arrière. Juste avant qu'elle ne s'étouffe, il lâcha le cou de l'européenne. Le dos cambrée, maintenue sur ses pieds seulement grâce à la main droite de Karma qui l'avait rattrapée entre le cou et le dos, on aurait pu croire qu'ils dansaient le tango plus qu'ils ne se battaient à mort. Le rebelle de la classe attrapa son couteau de sa main libre.

— M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? demanda le rouge en appuyant son arme entre les clavicules de la brune.  
— Va te faire foutre, grinça l'anglaise en se débattant.

Lâchée, elle tomba sur ses fesses dans un bruit sourd.

— Quoi, je pensais que tu ''m'exploserais'' ? railla l'adolescent.

Les yeux vert forêt foudroyèrent les iris dorés du garçon.  
Avant de répliquer n'importe quelle phrase un tant soit peu blessante que Karma aurait aussitôt mise en poussière, Eve se releva, épousseta son jogging maculé de terre et fit volte-face le pas lourd.

— Bah quoi, c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on se batte nan ? provoqua une nouvelle fois le garçon.  
— La ferme ! cria seulement la brunette.  
— Karma-kun t'as un peu exagéré, dit Nagisa en regardant l'anglaise partir rageuse.  
— J'pense pas. J'trouve même avoir été un peu gentil.

Nagisa soupira, les ardeurs sadiques de Karma étaient assurément bien difficiles à contenir. Eve était apparemment une personne assez rigolote lorsqu'elle était énervée, ce qui était, au grand bonheur du rouquin assez souvent le cas.

 _Putain !_  
Certes, ça ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'Eve suivait les cours de self-defense et ceux de Karasuma-sensei, mais quand même ! Être battue d'une telle façon… C'était inconcevable ! Son amour-propre en avait pris un coup. Encore une fois.

Y avait-il une chose, rien qu'une seule, dans laquelle elle pourrait montrer ses valeurs ?  
Pour l'instant non.

L'anglaise prit le bus pour gagner un peu de temps il ne lui faisait gagner que quelques minutes, car elle ne le prenait que pour deux arrêts.  
Soudain, elle reçut un mail d'un contact inconnu.

Elle tenta de lire les kanji du nom, heureusement, il y avait des katakanas*.  
— Aka- euh… Ka-ru-ma. Oh.

Karma lui envoyait un mail ? En y réfléchissant bien, au Japon, ce n'était pas anormal d'avoir les adresses mails d'à peu près toutes les personnes de la classe, mais c'était étrange quand même.  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu. Nerveuse, elle se demandait si elle allait réussir à lire le message, et fit défiler l'écran le texte était écrit en anglais. Elle souffla de soulagement.

 _Evidemment_ , pensa-t-elle en songeant à son niveau de japonais assez médiocre.

Elle renomma tout de suite le contact, et lu ensuite le message.

De : Karma Akabane Mr Grosse tête  
À : Eve Bell  
 _Pas trop déçue d'avoir perdu ?  
Sérieusement, t'étais pas trop mauvaise, prend pas la mouche, Clochette*² )_

Il était sérieux lui ? À faire des jeux de mots avec son nom de famille ? ''Bell'', ''Clochette'', il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux ?  
Toutefois, ça fit sourire la brunette, puis en se remémorant sa défaite, et fronça les sourcils.

De : Eve Bell  
À : Karma Akabane Mr Grosse tête  
 _T'es vraiment insupportable comme mec.  
Pourtant j'ai perdu il me semble.  
Clochette t'emmerde._

Elle ne savait pas trop comment répondre, puis se rendit compte qu'en fait, là, tout de suite, elle se fichait de savoir si son message n'était pas assez violent, ou trop, ou si elle avait répondu trop rapidement…  
Et quelques secondes plus tard, juste avant d'appuyer sur la touche ''envoi'', elle se demandait si son message pouvait être envoyé tel quel.

 _C'est qu'un message, quoi. Arrête de stresser bon sang._

Elle appuya sur la touche, et le message s'envoya.

Au moins, elle n'avait pas cogité comme ces filles dans les shôjo, qui mettaient trente ans à répondre au mec qu'elles aimaient, parce que le message est d'un coup trop long, d'un coup trop court, pas assez émotif, trop émotif…  
Puis il y avait le fait que plutôt que de l'amour, Eve le trouvait un peu insupportable, du même modèle que Gakushû Asano.

Au moins, la spontanéité de l'anglaise l'avait un peu aidée.

De : Karma Akabane Mr Grosse Tête  
À : Eve Bell  
 _On me le dit souvent. )  
Sérieux, demain on remet ça et je t'entraîne s'tu veux.  
C'est gentil._

Quoi l'entraîner ? Ça puait un peu le piège et pourtant…  
Bah, au pire elle ne risquait rien non ?

De : Eve Bell  
À : Karma Akabane Mr Grosse Tête  
 _De rien x2  
Je ne te force à rien._

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reçut directement la réponse.

De : Karma Akabane Mr Grosse Tête  
À : Eve Bell  
 _Ok_.

Ok quoi ? ''OK je t'entraîne'' ou ''OK tu te démerdes seule dans ta nullité absolue ?''.  
 _Roh tant pis on verra demain_ , pensa-t-elle en rangeant son téléphone dans son sac.

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était arrivée, et se hâta de sortir du bus. Tout poussant tous les passagers, non sans recevoir des insultes de ces derniers, et réussit à sortir avant que les portes ne se referment.

Émerveillée, elle contempla le soleil qui rougissait le ciel. Elle était tellement sur Terre qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que la nuit commençait doucement à tomber, apportant les premières brises fraîches du soir.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le voyage sur l'île d'Okinawa…  
Eve avait plus que hâte.

_  
* Pour rappel les katakanas servent à écrire les mots étrangers (en autres), le prénom de Karma s'écrit lui avec des katakanas. Et c'est bien plus simple à lire parce que c'est un système syllabaire. Genre ce katakana c'est ''ba'', celui-ci ''ka''… C'est nettement moins compliqué à lire que les kanji -_-  
*²En anglais la fée Clochette c'est « Tinker Bell », vous aurez reconnu le nom de famille d'Eve. Grosse blague de Karma, vouala. Bien sûr, en français, c'est un peu plus bizarre x)

* * *

Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain !  
Bisous.

Re-re-viiiiiiew, re-reviiiiiiew s'il-vous-plaît une petite reviiiiiiew ! *sur l'air de Libérééééee, délivréééeeeee*


	11. Leçon d'assassinat

23/10/2015

WHOUUUU c'est bon les vacances hein ? Enfin, pour ceux qui en ont (même si je pense que c'est le cas de la majorité qui me lit).  
Bon sang, je suis au chapitre 11 quand même, ça me choque un peu d'un côté.

 **Blabla de l'auteure :** Vu que y'a des gens qui le lisent, je continue. Vouala. Cette semaine, la meilleure amie de ma soeur (dont je suis assez proche quand même) est venue passer les vacances chez nous. Cette folle m'a offert le tome 5-6-7 de Assassination Classroom *w* Donc je suis contente ^^  
J'ai aussi fait du baby-sitting, ça s'est bien passé donc c'est cool :3  
Chanson du moment : Genealogy of red, white and black - Rin et Len Kagamine & Lily

Pas de review pour dernier chapitre, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que vous n'avez pas aimé, mais bon soit XD

 **Réponse à la review :  
** _#Etoile Bleue :_ Je ne pensais pas que tu allais commenter ! C'est cool si tu aimes :3 Et ne t'inquiète pas mon chaton c'est pas grave si ta review est petite, dis-toi que l'autre fainéante n'en a pas encore fait :p Bisous quand tu verras la réponse (puisque que t'es au chapitre 3 XD).

*Clin d'oeil à _Laulann_ : J'ai goûté des Pocky cette semaine ! Je les avais acheté à l'animasia (espèce demini Japan Expo mais à Bordeaux), et j'ai pensé à toi :3 Alors, grosso modo, c'est quasiment le même goût que les Mikado XD  
*Et un petit coucou vite-fait à _Fullby_ qui a jeté un oeil à cette fic :3 (et qui me rappelle que je délaisse l'autre T.T).

 **IMPORTANT : **La semaine, ce ne sera pas un chapitre normal (et donc la suite), mais un hors-série spécial Halloween, qui ne sera pas en rapport avec la trame originale.

 **Niveau de spoil :** Juste avant le départ de la classe pour le deuxième voyage. Chai pu quel épisode/scan c'est mais si vous suivez l'histoire, vous devez vous doutez de si vous l'avez vu ou non. :)

 **Bisous et bon chapitre !**  


* * *

Chapitre onze : Leçon d'assassinat

— Chérie, dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard !

Encore une fois, la ponctualité approximative d'Eve lui jouait des tours. Heureusement qu'elle ne partait que trois jours et deux nuits ! Le jour même de son départ, son sac n'était même pas fini ! Elle y mit une petite chemise, un short, y fourra un pyjama et sa trousse de toilette en vitesse. Bon, elle avait déjà fourré deux trois fringues, mais rien de très organisé.

— Oui, oui, j'arrive ! Mais je trouve pas mon maillot de bain ! cria la plus jeune.  
— Sous ton bureau, à côté de ton tabouret avec le smiley, sous une pile de livres ! répondit la mère en criant du bas des escaliers.

En cherchant dans ledit lieu, et trouva effectivement son maillot de bain, qu'elle enfonça dans son sac presque plein.

— Culottes, pyjama, changes, brosse à dent ? demanda la maman en cochant mentalement la check-list de sa fille.  
— Oui, oui, j'ai tout ça ! répondit la fillette en attrapant sa veste au vol.  
— Quel dommage que ton voyage soit aujourd'hui ! Et dire que ton père rentre le même jour, dans deux heures en plus ! se lamenta la quadragénaire.  
— Trop bête oui. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le voir dans trois jours, ironisa Eve.

La maman gronda affectueusement sa fille, et les deux femmes montèrent rapidement dans la voiture.  
En regardant avec appréhension l'heure, la plus jeune harcelait sa génitrice pour que cette dernière accélère.

— Mais bouge ta caisse débile ! cria Eve.  
— Eve calme-toi ! On sera à l'heure, rassura la femme.  
— Pas si cet idiot bouge pas son tas de ferraille ! rétorqua la plus jeune.

Finalement, la voiture put se dégager et approcher du lieu de rendez-vous.  
Elle arriva tout juste au port, où elle embrassa en vitesse sa mère pour courir sur le quai.

— Ah, Eve-san ! J'ai cru que je devrais te chercher ! plaisanta Koro-sensei.  
— Pour le coup...J'aurais… Bien… Voulu, souffla l'élève entre quelques respirations.  
— Comme par hasard, c'est Eve qu'on attend, se moqua gentiment Nakamura.

Ils embarquèrent tous, et dès que le dernier passager fut monté, le moteur gronda ; le bateau quittait le port.  
Les élèves profitèrent du lever du Soleil qui rayonnait sur l'océan, tout en étendant sa lumière dans le ciel, qui virait timidement au bleu clair.

Positionnée à la proue du bateau, Eve profitait de l'air marin et du vent qui soufflait sur ses cheveux. Elle ressentit une présence derrière elle, mais fut néanmoins surprise lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur ses côtes, qui la soulevèrent un peu.  
En se retournant, elle aperçut une tête blonde malicieuse lui sourire.

Alors, elle mit ses pieds sur la première barre des barrières de sécurités, et portée par Rio elle s'écria :  
— Oh Jack ! Je vole !

Le vent souffla sur les cheveux longs de la brunette, qui écarta les bras pour profiter du souffle salé.

Mais sans plus attendre la réplique romantique suivante, Koro-sensei attrapa l'anglaise qui était en équilibre, et la posa un peu plus loin, en grondant gentiment les élèves :  
— C'est dangereux imaginez si le bateau s'était arrêté ! Ou qu'Eve serait tombée !  
— Ou même ! Rencontré un iceberg ! ricanna Rio.  
— On aurait été dans le thème, gloussa Eve.  
— Interdiction de vous approcher du bord toutes les deux, prohiba le poulpe avec son visage violet recouvert d'une croix de la même couleur.

En rigolant les jeunes filles s'éloignèrent vers leurs camarades.

Pendant de longues heures, les élèves jouèrent aux cartes le pouilleux ou le président étaient le peu de jeux dont Eve connaissait les règles.

— Ahahah ! C'est encore Eve le pouilleux ! se moqua Rio.  
— Rohh, c'est bon c'est juste que je comprends pas quand vous parlez ! se justifia l'anglaise dans sa langue.  
— Roh la belle excuse, je suis sûr que c'est pas vrai, narga Karma.  
— Mouais, bouda Eve.

Pendant que la brune regardait ailleurs, Hinano, la rousse aux bouclettes annonça qu'on pouvait apercevoir l'île.

 _C'est pas trop tôt !_ s'exclama mentalement Eve. _Six heures que j'attends sur ce truc flottant, encore un peu et j'aurais presque espéré qu'on coule !_

Heureuse de rejoindre la terre ferme, l'anglaise apprécia de ne plus sentir les remous intempestifs du bateau. Elle n'avait pas le mal de mer, mais c'était quand même assez long et à force, elle commençait à sentir aussi mal que son professeur.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, tous les élèves s'assirent aux tables. Fatiguée, l'anglaise s'affala disgracieusement sur les chaises.  
Un serveur à l'air étrange apporta des cocktails. Il avait une face assez aplatie, et un gros nez. En outre, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de succès avec la gent féminine.

 _Beuuuh… Ce truc est sûrement comme leurs sodas à la crevette ou un truc dégueu du genre…_ pensa Eve.

Pourtant, le cocktail avait l'air appétissant. Ses jolies couleurs orangées faisaient plus penser à un mélange d'agrumes exotiques.  
Elle prit le verre dans sa main, le porta à ses lèvres mais fut interrompue :  
— Eeeeeeve ! Grouille grouille Nagisa vient de se faire attaquer par un crabe sur la plage ! s'exclama Kayano.  
— J'arrive !

Précipitamment, Eve posa la boisson. À cause de sa maladresse, le verre se renversa sur la table. En poussant un juron, la brunette partit quand même ; elle nettoierait plus tard.  
Le liquide coulait vers le sol, non bu.

 **…xX*Xx…**

Tout l'après-midi Eve et son groupe s'étaient occupés de divertir Koro-sensei et de finaliser les préparatifs de l'assassinat. Après le dîner sur le bateau, c'était le moment d'assassiner le professeur.  
Après une heure de film racontant toutes les hontes de leur professeur (Eve avait eu un peu pitié de lui, mine de rien), le plan était prêt.

En regardant sa montre, Eve compta le nombre de secondes.

 _Dans trois, deux, un…_

Un grand craquement éclata, et les murs de l'espèce de cabane volèrent en éclats.  
La hutte étant arrachée. L'anglaise démarra son ''skate aquatique'' *, et accompagnée des autres élèves responsable de cette mission, forma la cage d'eau qui devait retenir leur professeur.

Accrochées aux autres, la brune essayait de rester en équilibre, tout en observant la réaction de leur professeur : ah ça ! Il ne l'avait pas vu venir !

Ritsu et les autres commencèrent à envoyer leur salve de balles anti-sensei. À ce moment-là, les deux meilleurs tireurs de la classe sortirent des eaux sombres, armes en main.  
Rinka Hayami et Ryūnosuke Chiba appuyèrent simultanément sur la gâchette, et les balles approchaient de Koro-sensei.

Dans toute l'agitation, personne n'avait vu approcher les deux balles de la tête sphérique du professeur-poulpe, qui s'était retourné, effrayé de voir les projectiles s'approcher autant.  
Il était fait.

Soudain, une grande lumière éclaira toute la baie où se déroulait l'assassinat, et explosa, soufflant tous les élèves qui formaient la cage d'eau.

Sous le souffle brûlant, Eve tomba violemment dans l'eau. Elle tenta de remonter à la surface, mais le lourd matériel l'en empêcha d'abord. Prise de panique, elle détacha l'équipement de ses bras, et essaya de remonter à la surface.  
Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit les yeux. Grave erreur, le sel de la mer lui brula instantanément les yeux. À cause de l'obscurité de la nuit, elle ignorait où se situait la surface. Les courants l'emportaient dans des directions contradictoires, mais elle essaya de de suivre son instinct et de nager vers la surface. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle sentit l'air sur sa peau. Elle respira par saccades affolées. Meg Kataoka en voyant le trouble dans lequel nageait Eve, attrapa cette dernière et l'aida à rester immergée, malgré les jérémiades apeurées de l'anglaise.

Puis, calmée, la brunette trembla dans l'eau fraîche de la mer.

— Faites attention, il peut se régénérer ! rappela Karasuma-sensei.

Tous cherchaient le cadavre de leur professeur.  
Puis, on aperçut des bulles remonter à la surface, et d'un coup, apparut une espèce de balle translucide.  
À l'intérieur se trouvait son visage.  
Un silence lourd pesait.

— C'est ma forme de défense ultime ! annonça alors Koro-sensei, fier de lui.

 _Forme de défense ultime ?_ _Il est en vie ?_ comprit Eve.

Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait être heureux ou pas. C'était vide dans sa tête.  
Ses yeux la brulèrent encore plus, et pour le sel et pour ce quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Toute la classe avait fait tant d'efforts… Ce plan était parfait ! Et pourtant, cela restait un échec.

Tandis que Karma s'amusait à torturer le professeur immobile, les élèves restaient dans l'eau, déprimés.

— Cependant, vous pouvez être fier. Même les forces militaires n'ont pas pu me coincer à ce point. C'est grâce à ce splendide plan élaboré en commun, félicita Koro-sensei.

Emmené par Karasuma-sensei, le départ du poulpe vers l'hôtel sonnait la fin de l'assassinat. Découragés, la classe commença à sortir de la mer.

Grelottante dans son petit maillot de bain, l'anglaise était rafraîchie par un vent glacial. En regardant le ciel étoilé, l'européenne se sentit vraiment étrange. Pieds nus sur le ponton, elle s'assit pour se mettre en boule, avec en tête l'idée de se réchauffer un peu en attendant Rio.

Puis, elle remarqua la Lune, qui éclairait timidement dans un halo de lumière. Le joli croissant était réfléchi dans l'immensité aquatique. L'astre détruit lui rappela la défaite cuisante qu'elle et sa classe venaient de recevoir.

Silencieuse, elle se sentit vide. Comme si l'eau, le sel et le vent avait fait disparaitre tout sentiment en elle : elle ne ressentait ni haine, ni colère, ni déception, ni joie, ni tristesse.  
Juste un vide.

Peut-être percevait-elle une pointe de nostalgie, mais c'était tout.

— Eve, on y va, intima son amie blonde dans un soupir las.

Alors, elle se releva en se frottant vigoureusement les épaules, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au magnifique océan, au ciel étoilé et la Lune qui s'y reflétaient.

Elle rentra accompagnée de Rio, qui semblait bien plus fatiguée qu'elle.

Ayant mis son pyjama –soit seulement un short et un débardeur–, l'adolescente enfila seulement un gros sweat pour revenir à la terrasse où toute la 3E était encore réunie.

Elle attendait assise avec Nagisa, que Rio, Okuda arrivent. Certains adolescents ne s'étaient pas changés, et étaient encore en tenue d'assassinat ; en maillot de bain.  
Lorgnant discrètement les muscles de certains garçons de la classe, la jeune fille sirotait un thermos de thé froid.

 _Rahh, c'est pas bien ce que je fais…_  
Et pourtant, même si ce n'était que des collégiens, il fallait dire que certains n'étaient pas comme on dit « mal foutus ». Et puis, ça lui faisait oublier sa presque noyade.

— Dit Bell-chan… commença le bleu.  
— Hmm..  
— Tu n'es pas déçue pour l'assassinat .. ?  
— Hmm… répondit-elle toujours dans sa contemplation.

En se tournant vers où Eve regardait, Nagisa ne comprit pas.

— Tu regardes quoi au juste, tu m'écoutes ? demanda-t-il gêné.  
— Ah ? Euh ? souffla-t-elle en sortant de ses rêveries. L'assassinat… Bien sûr que je suis déçue.  
— Oui, moi aussi… répondit-il dans la langue de Shakespeare.

La blonde, qui arrivait vers elle, tomba au niveau de Nagisa.

— Nakamura-san, mais tu es brûlante ! s'exclama le garçon.  
— Rio ! s'inquiéta Eve en se ruant vers son amie.

En touchant la blondinette, elle se rendit compte qu'en effet, elle avait beaucoup de fièvre.  
Assistant en désastre aux côtés du bleu, l'européenne vit la moitié de la classe s'écrouler sur leur table, impuissants.

Karasuma-sensei, inquiet demanda au réceptionniste l'hôpital où se trouvait l'hôpital de l'île, qui lui répondit qu'il n'y en avait pas. Suite à cela, il reçut un appel d'un contact inconnu.  
Il paraissait aussi inquiet qu'énervé, ce qui supposait que le mystérieux individu était le responsable de ce qu'il arrivait.

— Qui était-ce ? demanda la jeune fille dès qu'elle avait vu son professeur poser son portable.  
— Eh bien…

Il expliqua tout. Sans rien cacher, sans rien omettre, sans mentir une seule seconde.  
L'homme à l'autre bout du fil était un malade mental qui avait empoisonné les élèves d'un virus artificiel, dont lui seul possédait l'antidote. Il fallait que les deux élèves les plus faibles lui apportent Koro-sensei, et à ce moment-là, ils récupéreraient l'antidote.  
Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas stupides, ils avaient déjà vu des séries policières : si jamais ils venaient à arriver en retard, ou prévenir une aide extérieur, le mystérieux ennemi ferait sauter l'antidote.

— Voilà, termina-t-il.  
— Karasuma-san ! apostropha une jeune femme en courant. J'ai essayé d'obtenir des info' mais rien. Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est que l'hôtel en haut de la falaise est célèbre pour la mafia qui y a des relations. Ils discuteraient d'affaires illégales, et lanceraient des fêtes ou circulerait de la drogue…

 _Mais bon sang dans quel pétrin on est tombé encore ? Plus poisseux que ça tu meurs…_ grogna Eve.

Et pourtant, en regardant tous ses camarades malades, elle se rendit compte que sa précédente image était bien plus vraie qu'elle ne le pensait.

Il ne leur restait que moins d'une heure pour effectuer l'échange… Que pouvaient-ils faire ?

— J'ai une meilleure option ! annonça Koro-sensei. On dirait que Ritsu-san a terminé les préparatifs que je lui avais demandés. Est-ce que toutes les personnes saines pourraient venir ici ?

 **…xX*Xx..**

Arrivés devant une falaise, où l'on pouvait apercevoir l'hôtel, la classe –du moins ce qu'il en restait– attendait patiemment les directives de Ritsu.

— La cible est au sommet de l'hôtel. Les entrées principales sont surveillées, seulement, ce n'est pas le cas de l'entrée indiquée sur vos portables… À cause du relief, cette entrée n'est pas surveillée. Si nous entrons par-là, nous accéderont au bâtiment sans aucun soucis, expliqua la machine.  
— Mais c'est impossible ! riposta Bitch-sensei. Il y a d'abord cette falaise ! Vous tomberez raides mort avant d'avoir atteint l'hôtel.

Le professeur de sport, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de faire le moins de blessés, ne vit pas ses élèves partir.

— Nagisa, Kayano, je suis désolé mais…  
— Ce n'est qu'une falaise, décréta Sugino, l'amoureux de base-ball.  
— Ce n'est rien comparé à nos entraînements habituels, renchérit Hinata, la gymnaste de la classe.

Les adolescents, s'arrêtant à une prise stables attendirent.

— Ça sera compliqué, mais on a besoin de vous Karasuma-sensei, dit Isogai le délégué.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes, Kasasuma s'exclama ensuite :  
— Votre attention ! La mission comporte une infiltration puis une attaque surprise ! Notre objectif est le dernier étage de l'hôtel en haut de cette montagne ! En guise de signaux et de coordination, nous utiliserons les mêmes qu'à l'entraînement !

Puis, après un court silence, il continua :  
— La seule différence est notre cible ! Vous avez trois minutes pour vous graver la carte dans la tête ! Début des opérations à dix-neuf heures cinquante !  
— OUAIS ! répondit la classe en chœur.

En observant la carte, chacun la mémorisa au mieux, sûrement dans le cas où ils se perdraient ou auraient à se séparer.

Les trois minutes écoulées, l'unité reprit son ascension vers l'entrée.  
Après une montée difficile, surtout pour l'ancien militaire qui devait porter Bitch-sensei, tous arrivèrent devant la porte, où Ritsu indiqua l'itinéraire à prendre.

Devant le grand vestibule, un problème se posa : il y avait beaucoup plus de gardes que prévu. Il y avait trop de risques de se faire repérer, qui sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver ?

Tandis que chacun réfléchissait à un moyen pour passer, la pouffe du groupe déclara comme si de rien n'était :  
— Eh bien, il suffit de passer naturellement !

Habillée d'une robe moulante pourpre, elle avança une flûte vide à la main, en titubant légèrement. Elle se frotta à l'un des gardes, feignant l'ivresse.

— Oh, excusez-moi… Je suis pianiste et je dois jouer ici dans une semaine. Pendant que j'essaie de me dégriser, je voudrais voir si le piano est accordé…Est-ce-que ça vous va si je vous joue un petit morceau ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Avant qu'un des hommes aillent voir la réception, elle le rattrapa à la manche, et dit dans un souffle :  
— J'aimerais vraiment que vous me regardiez jouer, et que vous me donniez votre avis…

Alors, Irina commença à jouer. La mélodie était magnifique, et incroyablement bien interprétée.  
Sans en faire trop, elle envoutait tous ceux qui avait écouté ne serait-ce qu'une note.

Profitant de la diversion offerte par leur professeur de langue, les enfants passèrent à la salle suivante.  
En montant les escaliers, les assassins étaient arrivés au second étage, il restait à en gravir huit.

— Si je vous ai demandé de venir habillés comme ça, c'est pour une bonne raison : vous faire passer pour des clients lambda, expliqua le professeur de sport.  
— Mais que viendraient faire des collégiens dans cet hôtel où la mafia règne ? demanda Sôsuke, l'artiste de la classe.  
— L'hôtel abrite des enfants de stars ou d'hommes fortunés, en clair il faudra agir comme eux.  
— Conduisez-vous comme si le monde n'était que de la vermine ! encouragea le poulpe.

L'unité continua sa route dans un couloir, sans même se préoccuper des autres clients qui les évitaient du regard c'était presque trop facile.

Arrivés au grand hall du troisième étage, Terasaka lança :  
— Eh c'est trop facile, accélérons le mouvement, on a pas le temps.

Un homme qui approchait dans leur direction rappela quelque chose à Eve. Elle chuchota à sa voisine la plus proche Fuwa :  
— Eh, mais c'est pas le serveur du premier jour ça ?

En venant de réaliser quelque chose, cette dernière s'exclama :  
— Terasaka-kun attention !

L'individu couvrit rapidement d'un masque son nez et sa bouche, avant d'expulser un gaz, que Karasuma respira pour éviter ses élèves de faire de même.

— Comment as-tu su ? demanda l'inconnu. Je tue sans dégager la moindre soif de sang pourtant.

Fuwa, replaçant une mèche de son carré noir en place, déclara :  
— Vous êtes celui qui nous a offert les boissons dès notre arrivée à l'hôtel.  
— Et alors ? Le virus aurait eu de multiples chances de vous être infectés, rétorqua-t-il.  
— Selon Takebayashi-kun, le virus aurait été transmis grâce aux boissons ou de la nourriture… Seulement, les seules choses que toute la classe a consommé étaient le dîner du soir, et les boissons. Or, Mimura-kun et Okajima-kun qui n'ont pas mangé ce soir-là, sont eux aussi malades… Donc c'est forcément vous le coupable ! accusa la jeune fille.  
— J'aurais pas dit mieux, dit Karma à voix basse, sûrement pour ne pas couper le monologue de sa camarade.

D'un coup, Karasuma s'écroula.

— Karasuma-sensei !  
— Ah oui, ce gaz était une de mes petites spécialités : un poison anesthésiant. Même un éléphant pourrait être immobilisé, expliqua l'empoisonneur.

L'homme enveloppé, en jetant un dernier regard à la salle se retourna et annonça :  
— Puisque l'échange semble être annulé, je vais de ce pas avertir mon boss.

Pourtant, au moment où il s'en allait il remarqua que toutes les issues étaient bloquées. Chaque élève s'était mis en travers des sorties, armés d'un objet quelconque.  
Eve, comme Ryūnosuke Chiba, le sniper de la classe avait attrapé une lance qui initialement était décorative.

— Ils ont simplement exécuté les ordres. Vous auriez dû nous signaler plutôt que de nous attaquer.  
— Je suis étonné que vous puissiez encore parler.

L'empoisonneur s'approcha de l'ex-militaire, il avait dit que si Karasuma mourrait, il n'y aurait plus personne pour commander la mission. On pouvait clairement voir qu'il sous-estimait toute l'équipe, autant le professeur que les élèves.

L'officier d'élite trembla un peu l'anesthésiant était puissant, et même s'il était un ancien militaire et possédait un corps puissant, il était difficile d'y résister. Bien plus difficile que de résister aux avances d'Irina.

Pourtant, quand le petit gros sortit un nouveau gaz, le soldat d'élite envoya un coup de pied si rapide qu'Eve ne le vit pas. Il désarma son adversaire, et lui donna un coup de genoux magistral à la tête.  
Assommé, l'inconnu tomba lourdement, imité par Karasuma-sensei.

Tous les élèves se ruèrent vers leur professeur, et Isogai l'aida à se relever.

— Il faut le ligoter !

Alors, sûrement sorti d'un sac d'un élève, le professionnel des poisons fut attaché, et caché sous une table.

— Isogai, t'as besoin d'aide ? demanda Eve.  
— Non, ça va aller, répondit-il gentiment.  
— Tu es sûr ? Karasuma a l'air de peser son poids quand même, insista-t-elle sans mauvaise intention.  
— Je t'entends Eve, je suis presque paralysé mais pas sourd.  
— Désolée mais c'est que le muscle, eh, c'est lourd quoi ! répliqua-t-elle un peu gênée.  
— T'inquiète Eve, ça va aller, répéta le brun une nouvelle fois.

Juste avant de partir, Fuwa arrêta Eve :  
— Merci, je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il s'agissait du serveur… Grâce à toi, j'ai pu faire le lien assez rapidement.  
— Oh… Bah….  
— Quoi ?  
— Je pensais juste que c'était son frère jumeau. Ou un mec qui lui ressemblait, j'allais te dire que c'était triste d'avoir la même tronche que ce mec.

Avec un rire un peu désespéré, et Eve qui se cachait légèrement, honteuse, les deux filles continuèrent leur route.

Finalement, ils n'étaient qu'au troisième étage et leurs deux plus grands atouts étaient déjà hors combat. S'il restait sept étages, comment allaient-ils faire ? Pouvaient-ils réussir à surmonter tous les obstacles qu'ils rencontreraient ?  
Ils n'étaient que des collégiens, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

En traversant un couloir panoramique, on pouvait observer l'île en contrebas. Des petites lumières étaient disséminées aléatoirement sur toute la terre, et dans le ciel, les étoiles brillaient faiblement, à la manière des maisons de l'île.  
La Lune éclairait toujours, cachée par intermittences par quelques légers nuages.

Tandis que le groupe avançait, le premier de file s'arrêta d'un coup, ce qui fit stopper brusquement le reste.

— Il y a quelqu'un, chuchota Sugino.

Un homme blond, les cheveux mi-long ondulés, était adossé sur une vitre et semblait attendre quelque chose. Le regard dans le vague et dur, il possédait une aura meurtrière, ça on ne pouvait pas le nier.

— Ce mec est bien un assassin, confirma la déléguée.

D'un coup, l'assassin brisa la fenêtre avec l'aide seule de son poing.

 _Oh mon dieu mais sur quel fou furieux on est tombé…_

— Je devais pouvoir me battre contre un militaire-euh, mais apparemment il s'est fait avoir contre le gaz de Smog-euh. Montrez-vous-euh, ordonna l'homme.

Le premier homme, professionnel en poisons s'appelait donc Smog…  
C'était un assassin, il était effrayant, il pouvait éclater une vitre avec son poing, mais son tic de langage…

— Vous dites beaucoup ''euh'' hein le vieux ? s'exclama Karma, avec son franc-parler habituel.

 _Oh merci Karma_ ! Pensa la classe au complet.

— J'ai entendu dire que les samouraïs parlaient comme ça, je trouve ça cool-euh, alors j'ai essayé.

Outre son tic assez stressant, il était réellement effrayant.  
Comment un groupe de collégien pouvait se battre en égal contre un tel individu ? C'était impensable.

— Je voulais me battre avec le millitaire-euh, mais si je ne peux pas, je vais appeler mon boss-euh. Je ne vais pas tuer un avorton-euh, déclara-t-il en sortant son téléphone portable.

Avant même que l'assassin n'appelle son correspondant, Karma, à l'aide d'une plante verte et de son pot, écrasa l'appareil juste au-dessus de la première fissure.  
La machine s'écrasa en morceaux, provoquant un soulagement dans le groupe d'élèves.

— Eh, le vieux-euh, vous avez peur d'affronter un collégien ? provoqua Karma.  
— Karma ! Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? s'écria Eve.  
— Arrête d'être aussi imprudent, continua Karasuma-sensei toujours soutenu par le délégué.  
— Arrêtez-vous deux, ordonna Koro-sensei. Son menton pointe vers le bas.

Un silence pesait dans le couloir.  
À la question silencieuse de la classe, le poulpe expliqua :  
— Il a toujours levé la tête lorsqu'il provoquait il prenait son adversaire de haut. Actuellement, il regarde son adversaire dans les yeux, il est méfiant.

Toujours son ficus dans la main, Karma fixait son adversaire avec son sourire malicieux.  
D'un coup, d'assassin attrapa l'arbre, et le broya d'une seule main.

Le rouquin lâcha sa plante verte, et évita coup par coup toutes les attaques de l'armoire à glace qui l'attaquait.  
Comment pouvait-il faire ça ?  
C'était les techniques de défense de Karasuma-sensei, qui pourtant ne les avait jamais enseignées à quiconque.

Eve était plus que dépitée : en réalité, il n'avait quasiment rien donné pendant leur précédent combat ?

Puis, l'entraînement –ou plutôt des matchs retour pour l'anglaise– qu'ils avaient eu, là non plus il ne s'était sûrement pas battu au maximum de son potentiel.  
Elle, elle avait un peu appris de leurs combats, lui s'était sûrement amusé.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent.

— Si tu n'attaques-euh jamais, tu ne pourras pas aller loin-euh, commença l'assassin.  
— Je pensais juste que si je vous gardais occupé, je laisserais le temps aux autres de partir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me battrais à la loyale, répliqua le génie de la classe E.

Le rouquin était dos à ses camarades, mais sur le visage de ses derniers, on pouvait lire une inquiétude non-dissimulée.

Se rendait-il seulement compte qu'il risquait sa vie ? Que l'homme qu'il affrontait était un assassin, qu'il pouvait le tuer ?  
Après tout, ils risquaient tous leur vie : ceux qui étaient au seuil de la mort à cause du virus, mais aussi ceux qui se battaient pour l'antidote.

Le combat reprit sur une offensive de l'adolescent, qui donna un coup de tibia rapide, mais que le blond arrêta.  
Le rouge redonna plusieurs coups de poings, et dans un mouvement furtif, frappa la jambe de son adversaire, qui se redonna quelques secondes.  
Karma, profitant de ce moment se rua sur son adversaire, avant qu'un gaz se propage juste devant la tête du garçon.

 _Le gaz de Smog !_

La classe fut ahurie.  
L'homme attrapa la chevelure écarlate du garçon, qui était dans les vapes.

— L'ordure ! Comment pouvez-vous parlez de loyauté après ce coup ! cracha un ami de Terasaka.  
— Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'utiliserais que mes mains-euh, rétorqua l'assassin.  
— Vous êtes lâche ! ajouta Nagisa.

Pendant que le baraqué était tourné vers les élèves qui l'insultaient, la main de Karma se leva, pour disperser le même gaz que le blond avait utilisé quelques minutes plus tôt.

— En voilà une coïncidence ! dit le rouge allègre. On pensait à la même chose !  
— Putaiiin… souffla le blond en tombant.

L'homme, en tremblotant, passa sa main dans sa chemise, pour en extraire un objet tranchant un couteau. Il fit une fente vers l'élève, qui esquiva presque trop facilement son attaque, pour attraper son bras et le déséquilibrer.

Étalé au sol, l'assassin se fit écraser par les élèves de la classe, venu aider Karma à l'immobiliser.  
Alors, comme ils l'avaient pour Smog, le premier assassin, ils ligotèrent fermement l'armoire à glace.

Eve observait la baie de l'île, assise, comme pour se remettre de ses émotions.  
Si elle s'était imaginé qu'en venant au Japon, elle vivrait des choses aussi peu réalistes, elle se serait d'elle-même rendue à l'asile le plus proche.

Karma était en train de parler à l'assassin, quand Isogai, méfiant des moindres petits détails vint la voir.

— Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il avenant dans sa langue maternelle.  
— C'est juste que… Je sais pas, c'est trop bizarre ce qu'on est en train de vivre, récita-t-elle en fixant la Lune qui se reflétait dans la mer.  
— C'est sûr que c'est pas ordinaire comme vacances, avoua-t-il en anglais.

Elle tourna les yeux vers le brun, qui lui tendait la main pour se relever. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à reprendre la marche, elle vit le sadique de la classe en train de mener des expériences étranges avec l'assassin.

— Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait au juste là… ?  
— Il teste sa moutarde, son wasabi et ses piments extra-fort, répondit Nagisa un peu lassé.

 _Non, mais c'est plus possible ces vacances là…_ songea l'anglaise en voyant l'assassin se tordre de douleur.

En regardant une nouvelle fois la fenêtre, l'européenne fixa le sol de l'ile.  
Il leur restait moins de cinq étages.  
_

*Dans le manga (scan) ils traduisent ça par « skate volant », je trouvais ça bizarre, du coup j'ai appelé ça ''skate aquatique''… Si quelqu'un a un meilleur terme, qu'il le propose x)

« Meg Kataoka en voyant le trouble dans lequel nageait Eve, attrapa cette dernière et l'aida à rester à la surface, malgré les jérémiades apeurées de l'anglaise. »  
''Le trouble dans lequel nageait Eve.'' Nager, eau, mer. Joli jeu de mot hein ? /SBAF/

* * *

Voualaaaaaa !

A vendredi prochain pour le hors-série (si tout va bien) !


	12. Assassination Village - HS Halloween

06/11/2015

Je suis VRAIMENT désolée.

J'ai eu des vacances assez chargées, alors que j'étais en vacances, quel scandale !

En plus, je voulais vous faire un Hors-série, sauf que... Ben j'ai un peu bloqué, et j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas le faire, mais bon, c'est fait c'est fait, et je vous le laisse quand même pour aujourd'hui, même si Halloween est un peu passé.

 **Blabla de l'auteure :** Je ne suis pas allée au lycée aujourd'hui, ma foi ça m'a fait du bien. Mais même comme ça, ça a été dur de me remettre à écrire, donnez-moi du courage ! x3  
Chanson du moment : Donnez un titre. Je suis en manque de musique. (j'ai des préférences pour les vocaloid, chanson japonaises et un style un peu rock...)

 **Réponse à la review :  
** _#Lovezeref :_ Coucou toi ! (heureuse de te revoir !) Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant ^^ Ehhh... La réponse est oui, mais je ne compte pas donner le nom de l'heureux (ou pas) élu. ;)

 **Niveau de spoil :** Aucun !

 **Bisous et bon chapitre !** (ne me haïssez paaaas)

* * *

 **Assassination Village – Hors-série d'Halloween  
** **  
**Un jour, dans un petit village fut jetée une malédiction.

D'abord, suite à une étrange maladie, beaucoup d'adultes trépassèrent une peste terrible qui, grâce à une sorcière anonyme, fut éradiquée, mais non sans victimes.

Depuis ce jour, seuls les adolescents devaient subvenir eux-mêmes à leurs besoins. Le peu de majeurs qu'il restait n'étaient pour la plupart, peu utiles. Une grande blonde pulpeuse qui était professeur dans une école, mais qui en réalité menait un double-jeu. Mais aussi un homme, grand et fort, qui composait la gendarmerie du village.

Un matin, un des derniers adultes fut retrouvé mort, éventré sur la place publique.

— Qui était-ce ? demanda une jeune fille plus connue sous le nom d'Eve.  
— Kobayashi, c'était le troisième adulte qu'il restait ici… soupira Karasuma, le gendarme.  
— Oh, si ce n'était que lui… chuchota l'adolescente pour elle-même.  
— C'est moche quand même, ajouta Karma un des adolescents qui n'aidait pas énormément au travail de groupe.  
— C'est vrai, admit Nagisa qui venait d'approcher du cadavre.

Karasuma, aidé d'Isogai et de Meg, les porte-paroles du village enterrèrent le corps dans un coin du village, qui était déjà occupé par quelques tombes.

 _Le soir, le village s'endormit._

Dans le noir, se découpait une silhouette masculine. En s'approchant un peu plus près vers une lampe à alcool, on se rendait compte que l'individu était presque nu il ne portait qu'une espèce de couche-culotte.

— Bien, bien… Cela manque de romantisme dans ce village !

Le garçon était considéré comme un pervers par les villageois, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était qu'il y avait une raison à cela : il était le fils d'une famille de Cupidon. Il pouvait, s'il le voulait, forcer deux personnes à s'aimer.  
Ses ancêtres, dans l'ombre avaient déjà empêché plusieurs guerres. Mais leur plus grand échec avait été Roméo et Juliette, il n'y avait pas à dire, ça s'était vraiment mal fini cette fois.

— Nagisa-kun et Kayano… Ils sont assez proches mais on peut arranger ça, sourit-il en sortant une flèche dont la pointe était un cœur fluorescent.

Il banda son arc, visa sa cible et lâcha sa flèche.  
Le projectile traversa la fenêtre, puis les murs pour atteindre l'adolescent. Un léger faisceau rosé s'éleva dans le ciel nocturne, confirmant que la flèche avait bien touché Nagisa.

— Bien, et maintenant Kayano…

Devant l'habitation de cette dernière, Cupidon tira une nouvelle flèche de son carquois.  
Il leva un sourcil sceptique : Kayano habitait-elle ici ? Ce n'était pas la maison d'à côté ?  
Il vérifia les plaques. Non, il devait être fatigué. L'adolescente aux cheveux verts habitait bien ici.

Il tira sa flèche d'amour, qui une nouvelle fois créa un faisceau cette fois rougeâtre.

— J'ai bien taffé moi ! Dodo.

 _Cupidon se rendormit._

Dans un lieu à l'écart, près de la forêt se réunirent des bêtes lycanthropes.  
Dès que le petit groupe fut réuni, un loup à la fourrure écarlate commença à parler :  
— J'ai faim ce soir, je pense qu'on pourrait manger deux villageois aujourd'hui, ça ne gênera pas.  
— Tu sais, on sous-estime certains humains… Souviens-toi de cette peste noire que la sorcière a éradiquée, prévint une louve au poil blond.  
— Je suis d'accord avec Nakamura, approuva une autre femelle noire plus petite.  
— Idiote ! Ne dis pas nos noms, si quelqu'un nous espionne et que je suis soupçonnée demain, je te jure que je t'étripe ! grogna ladite Nakamura en montrant les crocs.  
— Calme, y a personne ici, et moi aussi j'ai faim, je suis d'accord avec toi, ajouta le dernier loup, de couleur brune.  
— Bien, deux victimes, confirma le mâle rouge.  
— On y va, conduisit Nakamura.

Derrière un buisson, une personne de petite corpulence se cachait. Les cheveux plutôt longs, le corps fin, il s'agissait sûrement d'une petite fille.  
Elle avait espionné les loups, et lorsqu'elle avait reconnu un nom, elle s'était couvert la bouche pour ne pas crier. Alors comme ça, Rio Nakamura était un loup-garou ?  
Si elle parlait, ils la tueraient, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle contenta de retourner dormir.

 _Les loups garous et la petite fille se rendormirent._

La sorcière, sous une longue cape à capuche noire, se mêlait à la nuit. Elle s'arrêta devant deux corps au milieu de la place, au même emplacement que le mort de la veille.  
Une des deux personnes tourna les yeux vers elle, lui implora la vie dans des gémissements incompréhensibles, qui faisaient sortir des écumes de sang.

Des gros morceaux de chairs avaient été arrachés, mais nul doute qu'avec une de ses potions de vie, si complexe et si puissante qu'elle possédait la réputation de pouvoir réveiller un mort, elle aurait pu le sauver.

L'air triste, la Sorcière fit volte-face.  
Sur les deux blessés qui gisaient devant elle, elle ne pouvait pas en choisir un plus que l'autre, ce serait horrible.

Elle rentra chez elle.

 _La sorcière se rendormit._

La Voyante, qui était en réalité un homme lisait dans sa boule de cristal. Les yeux écarquillés, il avait vu l'identité de celle qui avait vu les corps sur la place.  
Si la Sorcière était cette personne, cela signifiait beaucoup de choses.

Fatigué de ce spiritisme, il finit d'écrire anonymement l'horoscope du lendemain, puis se recoucha.

 _La voyante se rendormit._

***  
—

Karma espèce d'idiot, pourquoi tu as échangé nos plaques de maisons ! s'écria Kayano qui était pourtant plutôt calme habituellement.  
— C'est toujours chez moi qu'on vient toquer dès qu'il y a une embrouille, je voulais avoir la paix ne serait-ce qu'une journée, railla-t-il.  
— Karma, c'est quand même pas très sympa, gronda un garçon qui venait d'arriver.

En levant les yeux, l'adolescent croisa les iris bleutés de Nagisa. En tournant le regard, il chuchota un bref « Mouais, j'y vais j'ai du taf moi. » avant de se détourner du petit groupe.

Situé non-loin, Cupidon s'écria mentalement : _Oh merde_.

Avant que le rouquin ne soit parti, on entendit un cri perçant. Chacun alla vers le cri qui émanait de la place.

Deux cadavres gisaient ensanglantés. Visiblement, après le départ des coupables, les corbeaux s'étaient empressés de grignoter un peu les victimes. La chair commençait déjà à se gâter, et une odeur nauséabonde flottait.

Retenant un haut-le-cœur, Eve accompagna le fils du médecin, qui s'approcha des décédés. Karasuma arriva peu après.  
Katebayashi, baissa ses lunettes et remit une mèche de sa coupe d'enfant modèle pour examiner les dépouilles. Après seulement une dizaine de secondes d'examen, il se releva.

— Loups-garous, trancha-t-il seulement.  
— Alors, il sont revenus… soupira une voix.  
— Qui seront les prochains ? À ce rythme, nous ne tiendrons pas ! s'exclama alors un adolescent.  
— Je sais qu'ils sont dans le village, nous ne pouvons pas seulement attendre qu'ils nous dévorent tous jusqu'au dernier !  
— Tu proposes quoi alors ?! Qu'on tue chaque villageois trop suspect ?  
— Je propose un vote !

La voix perçante de Meg Kataoka, l'une des porte-paroles mit fin au brouhaha ambiant. Tous se turent, en attendant la suite.

— Hier, un des derniers adultes est mort. Aujourd'hui, c'est le tour de Mimura et Maehara… Il ne faut pas baisser les bras ! Si les loups-garous sont ici, nous les trouverons ! Chaque semaine… Non, chaque soir, si une personne a des soupçons, nous ferons un vote !

Alors, le silence continua de peser.

— Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Karma. On n'a pas le choix de toute façon, c'est eux ou nous.  
— Je suis d'accord aussi, compléta Nagisa.

D'autres personnes donnèrent oralement leur accord, et soudain une voix se leva :  
— Cette nuit, j'ai vu Fuwa se lever… commença Hinata. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais je ne peux pas l'ignorer.  
— J'allais juste prendre l'air, je n'arrivais pas à dormir ! s'exclama-t-elle apeurée.  
— C'est peut-être une louve !

Alors, en cercle, les villageois argumentaient sur le fait qu'elle était peut-être coupable. Le débat dura jusque tard le soir.  
Jusque-là les suspects avaient été, Fuwa, Karma et s'étaient arrêté sur Terasaka qui était bien trop agressif à leur goût.

Alors qu'il se défendait, les soupçons pesaient de plus en plus sur lui. Sa culpabilité paraissait tellement évidente que, avec un visage assez contrarié, Meg annonça son exécution, encouragée par les autres habitants du hameau.

— Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! beugla-t-il.  
— On est désolés, il faut qu'on le fasse.

Alors, il fut traîné vers l'échafaud, tandis qu'il hurlait son innocence, s'agrippait au sol autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais irrémédiablement, il s'approchait de la Mort.

Alors, Eve tourna la tête lorsque la corde fut enroulée autour de son coup. Elle se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris, et se retourna seulement lorsqu'elle avait l'impression que cela était terminé.

En dessous de la potence, une corde qui avait été coupée pointait le condamné. Celui-ci avait radicalement changé d'apparence. Ses bras et ses jambes s'étaient allongées, et se terminaient pas de longues griffes acérées. Sa tête s'était étirée pour créer un museau d'où sortaient des crocs jaunis. Son corps devenu bestial s'était entièrement couvert de poil brun.  
C'était un loup-garou.

Les habitants du hameau étaient restés silencieux, puis doucement certains s'étaient mis à rire, à applaudir.  
En fixant la dépouille du loup, d'autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être un peu triste et dégoûtés.

— Au moins maintenant, on est sûrs de ne pas s'être trompés, admit Isogai l'autre porte-parole.

Heureux de leur trouvaille, les villageois s'en allèrent dormir, sans penser aux représailles des monstres.

 **…xX*Xx…**

— Pauvre Terasaka, rest in peace si tu nous entends.

Assis entre les pins, les loups endeuillés assistaient à leur réunion journalière.

— Bon, c'est bien triste mais je propose une contre-attaque : on en mange trois ce soir, déclara le loup écarlate.  
— Trois ?! Mais c'est de la folie ! grogna la louve blonde. Déjà qu'à la base, en manger un c'est risqué, deux c'était vraiment dangereux… Mais trois ? Tu voudrais qu'ils nous pendent aussi demain ?  
— Fais ce que tu veux, mais c'est une bonne idée. Leur faire peur peut être une solution pour qu'ils arrêtent de nous chercher.  
— C'est assez risqué, mais on peut essayer quand même, souffla la plus petite louve.  
— Si c'est ça, j'en tue un toute seule, rétorqua la femelle au poil couleur des blés.  
— S'tu veux, toi, tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-il à l'autre.  
— O-oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle doucement.

La louve partit seule de son côté, tandis que le mâle marchait accompagnée de la petite femelle noire.  
Juste avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin, le loup rouge se retourna et aboya :  
— Ne t'approche du côté Est du village.  
— Bien.

Les animaux disparurent entre les pins et l'obscurité de la nuit.  
 **…xX*Xx…**

— Ce matin, c'est Okajima-kun, qui était Cupidon, Hinata et Yada sont les victimes des loups-garous, récita solennellement Isogai.

Personne ne pleurait.  
Tous fixaient les corps placés au centre du village comme pour provoquer les habitants du hameau. Encore une macabre découverte un si doux matin, et pourtant aucun n'affichait un visage dégoûté, triste ou en colère.

— Pourquoi tout le monde paraît si indifférent ? demanda Eve.  
— C'est le jeu, répliqua simplement Hinamo, la petite rousse à bouclettes.  
L'ambiance, depuis le début avait radicalement changée. Le débat se faisait normalement, mais beaucoup mécaniquement, comme si c'était normal.

— Bien, qui accusez-vous ?  
— J'accuse Sugaya !  
— Et moi Kurahashi !

Ne se doutaient-ils pas que leur choix était capital ? Que chaque fois qu'ils accusaient, ils condamnaient quelqu'un, c'était les destiner à la peine de mort ?

 _Le village a voté pour Sugaya, qui n'était qu'un simple villageois._

Et le village se rendormit.  
Encore et encore.

Ils se levaient, voyaient le nombre de mort qui était redescendu à un par nuit, accusait quelqu'un, qui la plupart du temps était innocent.  
Voilà ce que le village faisait.

 **…xX*Xx…**

Ils étaient dix. Dix survivants. Alors qu'ils étaient trente au départ. Ils avaient perdu les trois derniers adultes, et beaucoup trop de leurs camarades. Et ils continuaient à voter comme ça ? C'était presque perdu d'avance.  
Et pourtant, ils ne désespéraient pas.

— Peut-être devrions-nous réfléchir un peu plus, nous ne sommes plus beaucoup maintenant, commença Eve qui s'était faite plutôt discrète depuis le début.  
— Et c'est maintenant, à la fin que tu dis ça ? Je te trouve plutôt suspecte moi, rétorqua Karma.  
— Il est vrai que tu n'as quasiment pas participé, et tu n'as pas voté contre Terasaka, ajouta Nagisa.  
— Je pense que Eve a du mal avec le vote du village, défendit Sugino.  
— Contrairement à certains, j'ai du mal avec le fait de voter pour tuer, répliqua la brunette.  
— Dans ce cas, votons pour une autre personne suspecte, récita Karma en se tournant vers deux villageois eux aussi discrets. Chiba et Rinka, vous non plus vous n'avez rien fait depuis longtemps non plus hein ?  
— C'est vrai, admit Rinka en tournicotant une mèche de ses couette. Mais c'est pour les mêmes raisons qu'Eve. Je n'aime pas prendre part à ces conflits.  
— Pareil pour moi, répondit le brun dont les yeux étaient cachés par son éternel bonnet.

Alors que le débat commençait à prendre forme, la nuit tombait déjà. À cause des loups-garous, les villageois avaient comme consigne de ne pas sortir dès que le ciel était devenu noir.  
Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas repartir chez eux sans avoir voté.

— Je sais ! On fait au pif ! conclut Karma en tapant son poing dans sa paume.  
— Mais t'es fou ! sifflèrent en chœur Rio et Eve.  
— La probabilité qu'un loup soit parmi nous est forte. Le débat va durer jusqu'à pas d'heure si on continue. Alors, laissons faire la chance !

Il entama une mélodie enfantine, qui contrastait avec la situation cruellement morbide dans laquelle se trouvaient le petit hameau et ses habitants.

— Et ce se-ra toi ! termina-t-il en pointant la rousse du doigt.  
— Qu-quoi ?  
— Alleeeez, on ne discute pas ! chantonna l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges.  
— Je refuse qu'on l'emmène, décréta Chiba en se mettant sur la route de Karma.  
— Ohhh, tu peux venir avec elle si tu veux ! ricana-t-il.

Alors qu'il traînait la pauvre rouquine vers la potence, les autres –Chiba exclu– restaient de marbre.

— Ben allez, aidez-moi là ! encouragea-t-il.

Il enroulait la corde autour du cou de la pauvre innocente au moment où Chiba le tira vers l'épaule pour l'en en empêcher. Il se prit alors un direct droit en pleine face par l'adolescent aux cheveux écarlates.  
Il activa le trappe, et pile lorsqu'il allait admirer sa victime une grosse détonation retenti. Rinka, avait sorti de nulle part un revolver et lui avait tiré dessus.

Une gerbe de sang vola, tandis que le corps de Karma s'écrasait au sol.

— NON ! hurla Nagisa qui se jeta à terre pour attraper le rouge avant sa chute.  
— Na-Nagisa… chuchota Karma.  
— Shhh… Tu vas t'épuiser, on va attendre le docteur, rassura Nagisa. Où es le docteur ?!  
— Il est mort, rappela Eve doucement.  
— Et la Sorcière ?! Où est la Sorcière alors ?! s'écria-t-il  
— On ne le sait pas, fit Okuda sans cacher son sanglot.  
— Karma, non, non…

Doucement, le corps du blessé s'allongea, de la même façon que celui de Terasaka l'avait fait.  
C'était un loup-garou.

— Je suis désolé Nagisa-kun… souffla Karma en dévoilant sa vraie nature.  
— Je le savais, vous quatre, je vous ai vu dans la forêt… Nakamura, toi, et les deux autres… Ce n'est rien, je le savais, soupira-t-il en tenant la main de l'adolescent.

Alors, d'une force venue de nulle part, le loup-garou rouge se leva si rapidement que Nagisa qui lui tenait la main ne le vit pas partir, et d'un coup de patte, égorgea violemment Chiba qui avait sorti son arme et pointait le bleu.

Les quatre survivants étaient toujours silencieux, assistants impuissants à la scène un véritable massacre.

— Je vais me coucher, j'en peux plus… se retourna Eve, fatiguée du spectacle glauque.

Si l'on pouvait trouver son attitude exagérée et indifférente, c'était surtout de la fatigue et une lassitude dépressive.  
Okuda, Kayano, Nakamura et Sugino laissèrent seul Nagisa, qui pleurait sur la dépouille du loup.

 **…xX*Xx…**

Au petit matin on retrouva trois morts : Nagisa s'était pendu, suite à la mort de Karma. Mais aussi Nakamura, sans grande surprise était en réalité un loup garou. La veille, personne n'avait essayé de la tuer il y avait eu suffisamment de massacre, et ils n'étaient plus à une nuit près.  
Et finalement, Kayano, dernière victime des loups-garous.

Finalement, après toutes ces semaines sanglantes où nombreuses avaient étaient les victimes, il ne restait plus que trois personnes.  
Trois misérables personnes.

Eve, Okuda et Sugino.  
Parmi ces trois individus, il restait un loup.

Au centre de la place, les derniers survivants s'étaient réunis, la mort à l'âme. Pas besoin de mots pour savoir qu'ils étaient sûrs qu'il restaot au moins un loup. Les mots de Nagisa avaient été clairs : il y avait eu quatre loups. Terasaka, Karma, Nakamura et le dernier était inconnu.

— Eve, commença Sugino, je sais qui tu es.

Gros silence, Eve regarda Sugino fixement, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

— Et par conclusion, je sais qui tu es Okuda.

Un nouveau silence, brisé par les croassement de mauvaise augure de corbeaux survolant le village. C'était la fin.

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, infirma la douce demoiselle. Tu sais, je suis tout sauf coupable.  
— Eve ne l'écoute pas ! Je t'ai vue ! Je sais qui tu es, cria Sugino.

La jeune fille était la seule innocente sûre. Ce serait donc à elle de trancher.  
Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle prononça seulement :  
— Je pense que le coupable est…

 **…xX*Xx…**

Au milieu de la place du village, gisaient deux corps, tandis qu'une personne était debout au centre des victimes.  
Doucement, le jour commençait à se coucher, et les doux rayons du Soleil devenaient vermeils.

La silhouette fine, commença à ricaner. Lorsque les derniers rayons s'évanouirent au milieu des montagnes, la jeune fille commença sa transformation.  
Une louve au pelage blanc comme neige se tenait seule au milieu du silence de mort.

— Désolée Eve, mais je savais que tu n'avais plus tes potions. Tu avais quand même bien tenu… Ahahah, tout le monde est mort ! ricanna Okuda dans de grands éclats de rire.

Après avoir stoppé ses rires lugubres elle soupira ironiquement :  
— Bon, je vais devoir manger autre chose que du loup-garou maintenant.

.  
— AH !

Hein ?  
Des murs blancs tout justes peints, quelques posters collés aux murs, aux côtés de quelques photos. Une odeur familière…  
En se relevant précipitamment, Eve fit tomber un objet au sol.

— Eh merde !

Son ordinateur gisait au sol, mais avait l'air entier. Tant mieux.  
Oh et dans tout ça, elle allait encore être en retard.

Quelques heures plus tard, tandis qu'une nouvelle fois l'adolescente avait fait un sprint mémorable pour arriver à l'heure, elle piquait du nez, le cours de japonais n'aidant décidément pas.

— Eve-chan, ça va ?

Petit mouvement de tête, avant d'apercevoir une fille de petite taille, un sourire timide aux lèvres et deux tresses si serrées que les cheveux auraient pu mourir d'étouffement.

— WOUAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ce cri sonna la fin du cauchemars délirant de l'anglaise de la classe E.

* * *

 **A vendredi prochain (logiquement ^^').**  
 **Bisous et... revieeew ?**


	13. Leçon de sang froid

13/11/2015

J'EN PEUX PLUS Q.Q  
Je veux les vacances T.T

 **Blabla de l'auteure :** Que dire ? Cette semaine, vos review m'ont fait très plaisir, je les ai relues tellement de fois /  
Ah, et personne ne m'a proposé de musiques T.T  
Chanson du moment : UN Owen was her - Orchestra version  
\- Pensez à en proposez, je suis en manque XD

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Puisque vous n'avez pas répondu, je me dis que vous ne les avez peut-être pas reçues...  
 _Je les mets à la fin, mes réponses sont un peu longues XD_

 **IMPORTANT & Niveau de spoil :** **On arrive vers la fin de l'anime, les deux derniers épisodes. Et on est entre le tome 8 et 9 du manga.  
Bientôt, on dépassera l'anime, de ce fait, je vous encourage vivement à lire le manga. (Vous pouvez le lire sur Japscan par exemple, mais achetez le manga quand même o.o)**

 **Voilà Bisouuuus :3  
Bon chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre douze : Leçon de sang froid  
  
En reprenant leur ascension, la classe rencontra un nouvel obstacle.  
La porte menant à l'étage supérieur était bloquée, et ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur.

— Il vous faudra faire le tour vers cette salle, et l'ouvrir de l'intérieur, pour pouvoir accéder à l'escalier qui mène à l'étage 7F, expliqua Ritsu. Il y a actuellement une fête, il faudra vous faire passer pour des invités.  
— On doit faire y aller des filles, les gardes sont toujours plus cools avec elles, proposa Sugino.  
— Mais il doit y avoir des gens dangereux ici ! dit Karasuma. On ne peut pas y laisser aller que des filles.  
— Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Meg, la déléguée. Après tout, on a reçu la même formation que les garçons.  
— Je suis d'accord avec Karasuma-sensei, raisonna Isogai. Les gens ici peuvent être dangereux, et pas seulement s'il y a des assassins.  
— Alors, il faut qu'un garçon y aille déguisé en fille, dit Karma, en jetant un regard à un certain garçon de la classe.

Nagisa, au milieu du groupe fut le centre d'attention du groupe.  
Avant de comprendre, il refusa :  
— Non, non, non, je ne veux pas me travestir !  
— Alleeeer, je suis sûr que tu seras très _mignonne_ , ricanna Karma.  
— Nagisa-kun, pense à la mission, demanda le professeur de sport.

 **…xX*Xx…**

— Allez Nagisa-kun, tu es un homme, tu dois marcher devant !

Habillé d'une jupe assez courte, de collants noirs assortis avec son haut, agrémenté d'un ruban rose, l'adolescent travesti avança, tout gêné.  
Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ressemblait vraiment à une fille et était vraiment « mignonne ».

— Nagisa, tu sais que tu pourrais grave te faire passer pour une fille tout le temps ? rigola Eve.  
— Mais je suis un garçon ! rétorqua-t-il écarlate.

De la musique électro résonnait fortement dans toute la salle, donnant l'impression de se trouver dans une boîte de nuit. L'odeur de cigarette, drogue et alcool enfumaient l'endroit. Et, étrangement, si l'on passait à certains endroits, on pouvait sentir un léger fumé d'urine, ou encore des relents de vomi. La puanteur de la dépravation et de l'argent étaient aussi fortes que les autres, donnant des vertiges à l'anglaise.  
Les lumières de toutes les couleurs bougeaient et clignotaient comme des guirlandes psychédéliques d'un sapin de noël, qui donnerait à un épileptique des envies de suicide.

— Eh, où allez-vous ? apostropha une voix inconnue.

Toutes les filles –et Nagisa– se retournèrent vers la personne les ayant appelés ; c'était un garçon d'à peu près leur âge, une casquette ayant l'air couteuse, des vêtements de marques, les yeux rougis et l'haleine puant la cigarette.

— J'ai de l'argent vous savez, je pourrais vous payer des boissons et tout ce que vous voulez, proposa-t-il.

Kataoka, la déléguée toisa alors l'adolescent puis poussa Nagisa :  
— Très bien, tiens-lui compagnie alors.

Laissant alors Nagisa non-consentant en plan, les filles continuèrent leur route.  
Eve suivaient de loin les premières du groupe.

Les adolescentes se firent encore accoster, mais grâce à Yada, une brune à la queue de cheval, ils repartirent aussi sec.

N'étant qu'à la moitié du parcours, on attrapa le bras de l'anglaise.

Un japonais, d'au moins vingt ans, la tenait fermement. Il avait une cicatrice sur la joue droite, des cheveux teints en un blond flash, et un regard un peu trop lubrique.  
Inquiétée, elle essaya de se débattre. L'homme, accompagné de trois amis de son âge lui dit des mots qu'elle ne comprit pas, sûrement à cause de son accent et de la musique trop forte.

— **Sorry, I'm english !** cria-t-elle au-dessus de la musique, en enlevant la main du blond.

En essayant de rejoindre son groupe, qu'elle avait déjà perdu de vue, le japonais l'avait déjà rattrapée.

— Ehh, pars pas tout de suite ! Avec mes potes on voudrait s'éclater un peu ! répondit-il dans un mauvais anglais.  
— Lâchez-moi !  
— Allez, les européennes sont beaucoup plus dociles d'habitude !

À la limite de vomir, la brunette essaya une nouvelle fois de se détacher d'eux.

— Si t'es habillée comme ça, c'est bien qu'tu cherches quelque chose nan ? dit un des amis dans un anglais un peu plus correct.

C'est vrai que Karasuma-sensei leur avait demandé de s'habiller avec des vêtements assez classes, mais peut-être qu'Eve en avait fait un peu trop.  
Vêtue d'un short en jean court sans être vulgaire, accompagné d'une maille pêche très légère –elle avait bien sûr un top sous le pull–, elle avait pour seul bijou le collier en argent qu'elle avait l'habitude de mettre. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, un poil emmêlés, et rapidement avant de partir, elle s'était fait un léger coup de crayon au-dessus des yeux.  
Habillée et maquillée comme elle l'était, l'anglaise ne faisait pas son âge.

Mais de là à l'accoster comme si elle avait dix-huit ans, non, on voyait très bien qu'elle était mineure.

— Lâchez-moi, ou j'hurle, menaça la jeune fille au bord de la crise de nerf.  
— Tu as un problème ?

Eve se tourna vers un autre jeune homme. Chemise blanche, cheveux noirs pas trop longs, un jean, il ne s'était pas foulé pour sa tenue. Néanmoins, il ne ressemblait pas à un yankee lui au moins. Il avait même l'air de quelqu'un de plutôt bien.  
Du moins en apparence.

— On était là les premiers, grogna le blond du début, en japonais.  
— Je crois que cette jeune fille n'a pas l'air très conciliante à rester avec vous, n'est-ce-pas ?  
— Je-je suis anglaise, bredouilla l'adolescente, qui encore une fois ne comprenait pas l'échange.  
— **Come** (Venez), proposa-t-il.

Elle avait le choix entre les violeurs ou alors un jeune homme à l'air respectable.  
L'anglaise partit vers la direction que prenait l'inconnu.

La brune le suivait, et pendant ce court laps de temps, elle réfléchit _: Et si cet homme était un assassin et qu'il avait repéré mon groupe ? Il essaierait de se débarrasser de moi en toute discrétion pour ensuite s'attaquer au reste des filles !_

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'arrêt de son sauveur, et le percuta. L'inconnu la rattrapa, en lui évitant une chute.

— Que fait une jeune fille seule dans ce coin, il y a des gens pas très fréquentables ici, demanda le japonais dans la langue de Shakespeare.  
— Je… J'ai perdu mes amies, mais je devrais les retrouver maintenant, rassura-t-elle avec un sourire de façade.  
— Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu te balades seule ici, je vais t'aider.  
— Je vous assure que ça va ! répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois en reculant.

 _Merde, merde, merde.  
_ Ce mec avait l'air bizarre maintenant, pourquoi insistait-il autant pour l'accompagner ? Il était vraiment inquiet ou juste psychopathe ?  
Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son groupe, et vite. Seulement, il y avait tant de bruit et tant de monde ! C'était retrouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Heureusement, les filles devaient s'être rendues compte de sa disparition.

— Tu sais, j'ai une petite sœur de ton âge, je n'aimerais pas qu'elle soit seule dans un endroit comme celui-là, expliqua l'inconnu. Tiens, tu veux une boisson ?

Elle fixa le liquide dans le verre. Malgré sa couleur attirante rouge-rosée, il pouvait très bien avoir de la drogue ou des somnifères. Malgré sa soif énorme, elle voulait refuser.  
Seulement, si elle buvait une goutte ou deux, ça ne lui ferait rien non… ?

— J-je n'ai pas soif. Mais, euh, je vais appeler mes amies en fait.  
— D'accord, j'attends alors.

Allant alors rapidement sur son téléphone, elle remarqua que Rinka, la sniper de la classe l'avait appelée trois fois. Elle appuya sur le bouton vert, et attendit la réponse de cette dernière.

— Eve-chan c'est toi ? Les filles elle répond ! adressa-t-elle au groupe. T'es où ?  
— À côté du comptoir, vers la scène, du côté où les spots sont violets, euh bleus et là blancs et-  
— Tu es seule ? la coupa-t-elle.

Eve tourna le regard vers le japonais, qu'elle avait délaissé. Un peu agacée, elle continua de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Il aurait eu le temps de lui injecter une drogue, ou lui faire n'importe quoi pendant ce court moment d'inattention.

— Non, mais je t'expliquerais.  
— Attends, je crois qu'on te voit, on arrive !

Raccrochant alors, elle se tourna complètement vers le jeune homme.

— Eh bien, merci, je vais voir mes amies.  
— Fais attention à toi, conseilla l'homme avec une voix mielleuse.

En rejoignant le groupe, Eve souffla :  
— Ne me laissez plus jamais seule, ja-mais.  
— Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Meg, inquiète.  
— Rien, mais c'est pas passé loin.  
— Entre temps, on a finalisé le plan, on doit aller chercher Nagisa, annonça Kayano.

En se retournant, Eve se rendit compte que son ''sauveur'' la regardait toujours.

 _Paranoïa quand tu nous tiens…_

En se mélangeant à la foule, la silhouette se fit lointaine et effacée ; il avait disparu.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus eut un visage soulagé lorsqu'il aperçut les filles de sa classe approcher de sa table. Le brun qui était avec Nagisa le suivit, n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir perdre son coup.

— Eh, regardez !

Il se mit à danser étrangement, pour probablement garder l'attention sur lui.

 _Le boulet…_ , pensèrent en chœur les filles.

En ayant un grand mouvement de bras, il percuta le verre d'un autre invité de la fête. Le contenu du verra se reversa sur la veste de ce dernier, qui demanda alors remboursement au gamin.

Profitant du litige, Hinata donna un énorme coup de pied à la mâchoire de l'adulte, qui tomba raide.  
L'adolescente à la queue de cheval alla chercher le garde, qui bougea le corps endormi de l'invité.

L'unité de filles –et Nagisa–, ouvrit la porte au groupe qui attendait.

— Au final ça servait à quoi que je sois déguisé !  
— Juste parce que c'était drôle, Nagisa, dit Karma en prenant une photo du travesti.  
— Ohh, tu me l'enverras, demandèrent Eve et Kayano en chœur.  
— Karma nooon !  
— Cessez de faire du bruit, on va se faire repérer, gronda Karasuma.

À partir de ce point, la classe accédait à l'étage VIP. Il fallait qu'ils soient discrets.  
Deux vigiles montaient la garde.

— Terasaka, les armes que tu as amenées seraient parfaites pour mettre ces deux-là hors d'état de nuire, non ? dit Koro-sensei.  
— Vous avez des rayons-X à la place des yeux ou quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Après un temps, le plus grand de la classe s'adressa à Kimura, un garçon aux cheveux noirs coupés très courts :  
— Fais diversion, quand ils te verront, il ne verront pas d'abord un ennemi.  
— Mais qu'est-ce-que je devrais dire ?  
— Essaie ça… chuchota Karma, le regard sadique.

Alors, le groupe attendit que le plan se mette en marche.

Quand les deux vigiles se mirent à courir, Terasaka et Yoshida sortirent leurs armes et pointèrent le cou des hommes.  
Les tasers émirent une décharge électrique qui assomma les gardes.

Lorsqu'Eve arriva près des deux corps, Terasaka avait dans sa main un pistolet.

 _Oh mon dieu…_

— Hayami-san, Chiba-kun, c'est vous qui allez les prendre, intima le poulpe. Karasuma-sensei n'est pas encore en forme pour tirer précisément.

Après quelques protestations de la part des meilleurs tireurs, ils acceptèrent les armes et l'équipe put repartir.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au huitième étage.  
C'est dans une salle de concert qu'ils pénétrèrent. Et en entendant un bruit, tous se cachèrent derrière un siège.  
La personne entra, et se positionna sur la scène. Elle devrait bientôt partir. De toute façon, la salle était silencieuse et obscure ; une personne normale ne penserait pas que quelqu'un s'y cacherait.

— Quatorze… Non, quinze ? Il y a donc vraiment des gens qui veulent se faire tuer ici ?

Étouffant un hoquet de surprise de sa main, l'anglaise se cala et essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Si l'ambiance n'avait pas été si tendue, elle se serait rappelée de ses cours de danse, et du spectacle annuel en fin d'année. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'assister aux répétitions des autres groupes, elle et son amie Aura se cachaient entre les sièges pour regarder les chorégraphies. Elles se sentaient un peu rebelles, et puis, c'était amusant.

PAN. PAN. PAN.  
Comme pour la sortir de ses pensées, trois coups de feu retentirent dans la pièce.  
Encore une fois, la jeune anglaise retint un cri.

— Cette pièce est insonorisée, et ce pistolet est un vrai, prouva l'homme. Vous n'êtes pas prêts à être à tuer pas vrai ? Il ne reste qu'à se mettre à genoux devant mon boss.

Seulement, là, c'était un assassin qui parlait, pas de doute.  
Le stress noua la gorge et l'estomac de l'européenne.

PAN.  
Un nouveau coup de feu, mais cette fois, il venait du camp des collégiens.  
Il avait raté le professionnel du meurtre, mais au moins, ça l'avait fait reculer.

De là où elle était, Eve pouvait apercevoir Rinka, qui regardait par l'interstice que lui offraient les sièges.

PAN.  
Une balle vient se loger juste au-dessus de l'endroit où se situait le visage de la meilleure tireuse, qui pâle, se recula.

— Hayami, calme-toi ! Chiba, c'est bien de ne pas avoir agi, il ne connait pas ta position ! cria Koro-sensei. Je vais tous vous diriger.

Sursautant lorsque l'assassin vida son chargeur sur l'ultime défense de leur professeur-poulpe, Eve tenta de rester calme.

 _Ça va le faire… Ça va le faire…_

— Kimura-kun avance vite de cinq rangs vers la gauche ! Kayano avance de deux rangs ! Terasaka et Yoshida bougez de trois rangs !

Le poulpe donnait des instructions en citant les noms de tous les élèves, quelle était sa stratégie ? L'assassin allait tous les connaître !  
L'assassin n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et s'était contenté de les laisser bouger à leur guise.

— Siège n°14 bouge de deux rangs vers la droite ! Sièges n°4 et 6, enregistrez la scène grâce à Ritsu !

 _Je comprends_ , pensa Eve, qui suivait les instructions du mollusque lorsqu'elles lui étaient destinées. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, même si bouger était peut-être synonyme de mort, le plan de poulpe jaune était le seul dont ils disposaient.

— La personne qui est récemment allée dans un Maid café et qui en est presque devenu accro et la pas-douée au parapluie faites un maximum de bruit !  
— La ferme ! Comment vous savez que j'y suis allé ! cria Terasaka en frappant sur son siège.  
— Mais je vous emmerde bordel ! fit de même Eve.  
— Maintenant, ça va être à Chiba-kun de tirer, Hayami, tu le suivras après… D'accord ? Calmez-vous et tirez comme vous le voulez. Si vous vous ratez, ce n'est rien, vous passerez votre arme à quelqu'un d'autre, apaisa le professeur.

Après un cours silence, Koro-sensei lança le signal :  
— Siège n°12, lève-toi et tire !

Le professionnel des armes tira alors instantanément sur celui qui venait de se lever.

Avant de pousser un cri, Eve réalisa quelque chose, que comprit l'assassin en même temps qu'elle : c'était un mannequin !

Alors, Chiba Ryūnosuke se leva, et tira.  
L'homme au costard qui se tenait debout sur scène eut un petit rire, en remarquant qu'il n'était blessé nulle part.

— Héhé, tu m'as raté tu vois je ne suis pas ble-

Il fut coupé lorsque les lampes le percutèrent de plein fouet.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer une nouvelle fois, Hayami visa son arme, et la toucha. Cette dernière tomba à terre, laissant l'assassin sans défense.

Les autres élèves allèrent enrouler l'assassin de scotch.  
Une fois immobilisé, les élèves purent être soulagés.

— Rinka, Ryūnosuke, vous avez été supers punaise ! J'aimerais trop savoir tirer comme vous ! gloussa Eve rassurée.  
— Je croyais que ça allait mieux depuis l'entraînement avec Lovro-sensei, rigola doucement la rousse.  
— Laisse tomber, si ça avait moi qui avait tiré, j'aurais été capable de toucher un élève, ou encore moi-même, alors…  
— Ne dis pas ça, oh !

En sortant de la salle, Ritsu leur annonça qu'elle avait piraté la webcam de l'ordinateur du dernier étage : on ne voyait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est la silhouette d'un homme dans la pénombre.  
Cet homme observait les élèves malades restés à l'hôtel… Il les regardait souffrir ?  
Ce fou était un danger public, et il donnait des frisons à toute la classe.

C'était la dernière ligne droite.  
L'ennemi se trouvait au dernier étage, il ne fallait que monter un escalier.

Allaient-ils pouvoir les sauver ? Récupérer l'antidote ?

Le cœur plein de doutes, les élèves gravirent les marches des escaliers.  
Grâce à la carte magnétique dérobée au dernier vigile, l'unité put entrer dans la salle où se trouvait le boss.

Jamais Eve n'eut aussi peur que lorsqu'elle vit de ses propres yeux le Mal incarné, devant son ordinateur, à contempler la douleur de ses camarades.

À proximité de l'homme se trouvait une valise, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus standard. Seulement il y avait d'accroché sur une des faces une espèce de petit paquet, sûrement des explosifs.

Au moment où le plan allait démarrer, commandé par Karasuma-sensei, une voix étrangement familière résonna :  
— Ça me dérange. Y penser me dérange. Mais je me demande pourquoi. Parce que mes blessures sont toujours à vif, mes sens sont encore affûtés.

D'un coup, il lança en l'air plus d'une trentaine de télécommandes.

— J'ai assez de télécommandes pour faire exploser l'antidote, quelle que soit la situation, ricana la voix.

 _Non… Cette voix…_

C'est bon, l'anglaise l'avait reconnue.  
Bien que le timbre soit plus sombre, elle restait identique.

Le choc se lisant sur les visages, les autres aussi avaient compris.

L'homme tourna son siège, ce qui confirma l'intuition des élèves.

— Takaoka ?! s'exclamèrent les élèves.

Son visage était rempli de griffures diverses et ses yeux étaient emplis d'une folie furieuse incontrôlable. Son apparence avait elle aussi changée : ses cheveux, anciennement bien plaqués, étaient hérissés, et une légère barbe avait poussée, lui donnant un air mal soigné.

— Et si nous allions sur le toit… ? J'ai préparé une réception pour mes élèves adorés. Vous viendrez n'est-ce-pas ? Après tout, il serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose aux autres élèves… ! rigola Takaoka.

Arrivés sur le toit, où était diffusée une lumière verdâtre, donnant une étrange émotion à la scène, les élèves frissonnaient.  
Pas seulement à cause du vent, pas seulement à cause du froid, mais surtout à cause de ce monstre qui revenait les hanter.

— Si vous aviez suivi mon plan, ç'aurait été bien plus simple ! Cette fille, là, Kayano ou je ne sais plus quoi, j'étais censé me servir d'elle. J'ai rempli une baignoire de billes anti-sensei, elle serait entrée dedans avec la tête du poulpe. Je l'aurais alors recouverte avec du ciment, afin de retrouver sa forme originelle sans toucher les matériaux anti-sensei, il aurait dû produire une explosion qui aurait touché la gamine. Bien sûr, il ne ferait jamais ça à ses élèves adorés, j'en ai déduit qu'il se laisserait fondre gentiment.

Située près de Kayano, Eve attrapa le bras de cette dernière.  
Ce qu'il avait prévu de lui faire était horrible, inhumain.  
L'adolescente était aussi pâle que de la poudreuse qui viendrait de tomber, et elle tremblait de peur.

— Je vais faire honneur à ma mauvaise réputation, je vais retourner au centuple l'humiliation dont j'ai été confronté. En particulier contre toi, Shiota Nagisa, je ne te pardonnerais jamais d'avoir pourri mon avenir ! cria-t-il en pointant l'adolescent du doigt.

Cette rancœur était complétement injustifiée, et comme le disait Terasaka, de toute façon, avec ou sans sa défaite, la classe entière aurait tout de même détesté Takaoka.  
L'ancien militaire était rongé par la honte, la rancœur et la folie, il était complétement fou à lier maintenant.

— Hé Gamin, viens par ici, seul, menaça-t-il en tenant la valise et la télécommande permettant de faire sauter les explosifs, tout en montant sur l'escalier.  
— Nagisa n'y va pas, implora Kayano.  
— Je n'en ai pas envie, mais je dois y aller. Je vais essayer de le raisonner, rassura l'élève avec le sourire.

Nagisa monta une à une les marches de l'escalier, sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter ; ils n'avaient pas le choix.  
L'adolescent, ayant posé un pied sur l'héliport, se sentit petit.  
Le vent soufflait fort, et les lumières étaient beaucoup plus intenses.

Takaoka fit tomber l'échelle qui permettait à quiconque d'accéder à l'héliport, puis, il fixa un des deux couteaux posés à terre.

— Tu sais ce que signifie le couteau à tes pieds, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est le match retour de la dernière fois, dit Takaoka avec un sourire glauque.  
— S'il-vous-plaît Takaoka-sensei, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre, prononça doucement le bleu.  
— Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour de te battre. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas drôle si je termine ça maintenant, je ne me sentirais pas mieux. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis : excuse-toi. Prosterne-toi.

Nagisa, calmement, s'exécuta. Il posa un genou à terre, puis l'autre. En baissant la tête, il commença à demander pardon, avant que le militaire fou ne lui ordonne de mieux le faire.  
Alors, il plaqua son front contre le sol, en répétant ce que voulait Takaoka.

Les élèves se sentaient impuissants. Une colère immense bouillait en eux.

Alors que certains essayèrent de monter sur l'héliport, ils furent arrêtés par Karasuma-sensei ; Takaoka les avait vu du coin de l'œil, ce qui avait dissuadé le professeur de sport de tenter d'aider Nagisa.  
Eve en faisait partie. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui ne pouvaient tout bonnement pas se contenter de regarder la scène, tout simplement.

Tout en grognant des mots incompréhensibles pour l'anglaise, le boss appuya son pied contre la tête de Nagisa, au sol, lui hurlant de répéter encore une fois des excuses, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Affichant un sourire satisfait, Takaoka se retourna et s'approcha de la valise, tout en continuant de parler.  
Ne comprenant pas ses paroles, Eve demanda précipitamment à Karma :  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Sans quitter des yeux la scène, les sourcils froncés, le rouquin répondit seulement :  
— Quelque chose qui sent pas bon.

L'ancien militaire lança en l'air la valise contenant l'antidote.  
Comme en apesanteur pendant quelques secondes, les élèves virent la scène au ralenti : la valise qui doucement redescendait, attirée par la gravité, le militaire fou qui ricanait et son pouce qui se rapprochait inexorablement du bouton rouge.

— NON !

La mallette explosa en morceaux.  
Des éclats de verres brisés, de plastiques fondus s'étalèrent sur l'héliport.  
Doucement, le verre tombait, tout en produisant une mélodie presque effrayante.

Un rire sombre et machiavélique éclata.  
C'était horrible.

L'horreur se lisait sur les visages de tous. D'abord la peur, puis l'horreur, et ensuite la colère. Une colère noire, noire comme de l'encre et ardente comme le magma en fusion d'un volcan.

Les larmes aux yeux, Eve fixa la scène, l'esprit vide.  
Alors, tous ceux qui étaient malades allaient mourir ? Rio, Yukiko, Sugino, Maehara, Kurahashi, Okajima, Hazama, Hara et Muramatsu ?  
Ils étaient donc condamnés ?

La gorge nouée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.  
Que pouvait-elle faire ?

En relevant les yeux, elle remarqua Nagisa, qui avait attrapé un couteau. Il prononça des mots en chuchotant d'abord, puis augmenta progressivement le volume :  
— Je vais te tuer… JE VAIS TE TUER.  
— Vas-y, viens me tuer Nagisa-kun ! AHAHAHAHHA !

Prise d'une fièvre colérique, Eve s'approcha de quelques pas de l'héliport.

— TUE-LE NAGISA ! TUE-LE ! hurla-t-elle.  
— Eve ! dit Kayano. Arrête enfin !  
— Il faut que cet enfoiré meure !  
— Eve la ferme ! grogna Terasaka.

Avant qu'elle ne put finir sa phrase, l'européenne reçut une énorme baffe qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. C'était tellement violant qu'elle en eut mal au cou ; la claque la plus magistrale de sa vie.

— La ferme Eve. Nagisa a pas besoin d'encouragements pour ça. Nous aussi on a envie de buter cet enfoiré, mais c'est pas toi qui iras en taule pour homicide, dit sèchement Karma.

Alors, elle se calma. Elle s'était rendue compte, qu'en effet, c'était stupide. Elle était stupide.  
Elle colla sa main à sa joue brûlante, en regardant le haut de l'héliport.

Nagisa avait reçu un des tasers de Terasaka, et l'avait coincé dans sa ceinture.  
Toujours sous les lumières émeraude que diffusaient les lampes, l'adolescent s'approcha de Takaoka.

Celui-ci, avant même que ne commence à attaquer, reçut un coup de tibia dans le ventre. Le bleu, agenouillé, crachait à cause du coup.

L'élève réessaya encore et encore d'attaquer, même s'il se prenait des coups il se relevait, chose qu'un enfant de son âge n'aurait pas réussi à faire en temps normal.  
Encore et encore, brûlait une flamme qui lui permettait de se battre. Bien sûr, cette flamme était animée par la vengeance, mais bien plus par ses amis. Il faisait ça pour eux.

Après un énième coup, Nagisa se releva.  
Takaoka montrait un couteau. Allait-il s'en servir contre le bleu ? Il pourrait le tuer !

Eve, après la claque de tout à l'heure n'osait plus rien dire.  
Une habitude peut-être.

Karasuma-sensei s'apprêtait à tirer ; jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés dans une telle position. La vie de plusieurs élèves était en jeu actuellement.  
Visiblement, c'était leur tour d'être tués.

Alors, qu'ils se tenaient immobiles, le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'avança vers son adversaire, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du fou, et il fit quelque chose qui en étonna plus d'un : il lâcha doucement son couteau, qui tomba au sol dans un tintement métallique.  
À ce moment, Nagisa claqua fort des mains. Surpris au plus haut point, Takaoka recula de peur. L'adolescent profita de ce court moment pour dégainer sa seconde arme ; le taser.  
Il envoya une première décharge dans les côtes du militaire fou, qui s'écroula sur les genoux.

Les rayons de la Lune se mélangèrent à ceux des lampes vertes, illuminant la scène : Takaoka à genoux, en fixant le visage de son opposant, apeuré, et Nagisa debout essoufflée, en position de force, regardant de haut l'ancien militaire. Le taser posé sur le cou de l'homme, un sourire étira lentement les lèvres du meilleur assassin de la classe E.  
Il électrocuta le militaire.

Lorsque Takaoka s'écroula, face contre terre, le soulagement envahi tous les élèves.

— Ouais, on a battu le boss ! s'exclama un des élèves.

Immobile, Eve restait à sa place, ne prenant pas part à la joie de ses camarades.

— Qu'est-ce que qu'on va faire ? souffla l'européenne coupant l'élan de gaieté de la classe. On a pas assez d'antidote pour tout le monde…

Les restes des ampoules étaient éparpillées au sol, l'antidote lui gisait sur le béton.

— Je vais appeler l'expert des poisons, et j'ai appelé un hélicoptère, déclara Karasuma.  
— Takaoka a dit qu'il fallait un mois pour faire un antidote et une semaine pour que le virus soit fatal ! On ne peut rien faire ! s'écria l'anglaise sur les nerfs.  
— Eve t'as fini de nous casser les pieds ? fit Karma, las. On est au courant que pour l'instant la situation la plus probable est celle que seuls trois des malades survivent. T'es pas obligée de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en rappelant des évidences.  
— Bell-san, on va trouver une solution, rassura Koro-sensei. Si l'expert des poisons nous livre ses secrets, on pourra sauver les autres. Je trouverais ma forme dans moins de vingt-quatre heures et je pourrais réunir les meilleurs scientifiques le plus rapidement possible.

En reniflant, l'européenne se tourna vers la boule translucide où se trouvait le professeur.

— Vous la ferme ! Vous faites toujours l'intéressant : ''Je suis un putain de poulpe jaune qui vole à Mach 20, essayez de me tuer petits déchets de la classe des épaves !''.  
— Bell-san, essaya le mollusque.  
— Non y'a pas de Bell-san ou de quoi que ce soit ! À cause de vous on a failli crever un nombre incalculable de fois ! Si vous êtes vraiment l'adulte responsable que vous prétendez, jamais on aurait dû se retrouver dans une telle situation ! Vous vous vantez sur votre force, votre vitesse et le fait que personne sur cette foutue planète soit capable de vous buter, et ben c'est pas notre cas ! Trois putains d'assassins qui ont essayé de nous tuer, trois ! Et puis l'autre fou qui fait éclater les antidotes, trop, c'est trop ! Si vous voulez vraiment notre bien et qu'on reste en vie, crevez dans votre coin tout seul mais laissez-nous vivre ! sanglota Eve.

Un silence mort pesa. Seuls le vent, les reniflements et les sanglots étouffés de la brunette brisaient le calme.

Koro-sensei, lui ne répondit pas.  
On l'avait déjà traité de monstre, de poulpe, d'idiot, mais jamais un des élèves de lui avait craché des mots aussi tranchants.  
S'il n'avait pas la confiance de ses élèves que pouvait-il bien faire ?

L'hélicoptère arriva, Eve partit en contre-sens.

Karasuma-sensei attrapa le bras de l'anglaise :  
— Où vas-tu ?  
— J'ai besoin d'être seule, rétorqua l'européenne en reniflant une nouvelle fois.  
— Eve, tu prends l'hélicoptère comme tout le monde.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je rentre seule maintenant ? ricanna-t-elle. Risquer le viol ou la mort une fois de plus, ou une fois de moins, je suis plus à ça près.

Sur ces mots, elle fit volte-face et s'en alla vers la porte.  
En commençant à trembloter, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues brûlantes.

 _Je suis fatiguée, j'en peux plus, je veux que ça s'arrête…_

Elle sentit qu'on lui portait un gros coup à la nuque, et elle s'écroula. Avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres de la nuit, Eve sentit qu'on l'avait retenue.  
Sans opposer plus de résistance, l'anglaise ferma les yeux.

— Akabane, je crois que tu y es allé un peu fort, remarqua Isogai qui avait ramassé la jeune fille avant qu'elle s'écroule.  
— On a pas de temps à perdre, et elle commençait à faire son ado rebelle, c'était chiant.

Le groupe prit l'hélicoptère pour rentrer à l'hôtel. 

* * *

BISOUS ET A LA PROCHAIIIIIINE !  
Reeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiii...Ew ?

 **Réponses aux reviews :**  
 _#Maari Blue :_ Helloooooow

En vrai oui. C'est très glauque.  
Ah bon ? Je le trouvais pas si réussi moi en fait... ^^' Mais je l'ai posté quand même parce que ça m'aurait saoulé de l'avoir écrit "pour rien" (surtout qu'il m'a fait prendre du retard...).  
Je trouvais la fin assez simplette, mais tant mieux si ça fait rire x3  
Pas de problèmes ! Je peux comprendre même si je dois admettre que tes reviews me manquaient XDD  
Il y aura toujours un peu à redire sur mes chapitres, parce qu'ils ne sont pas parfaits, mais ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça ^^  
Owww c'est gentil, au chapitre douez alors ^^ (en plus c'est un des plus longs, et il se passe des choses -selon moi- ^^).  
Bisous !

 _#Zarlia :_ Hellooooooow ^^

OOOOOOWW ! Tu aurais dû voir ma tête quand j'ai vu une review d'une "nouvelle" lectrice ! (tu avais déjà follow/favo ma fiction). J'étais trop contente !  
Donc, déjà merci !Oh, tu relis mes chapitres ? Mais quel honneur /  
Tu aimes ma fic et mon OC ? */*  
"Encore écris un superbe chapitre" ? Tu veux me tuer ? XDDDD  
A la base, moi j'aurais imaginé Okuda comme Sorcière, puisque Rinka/chiba (=meilleurs tireurs) étaient Chasseurs, Nagisa (apparence feminine) = Petite fille... x)  
Pour la fin, ça c'était prévu du début. Okuda est pas le genre de fille qu'on croit coupable. Du coup je trouvais ça drôle qu'elle le soit ! x3  
En effet, je sens bien Eve pouvoir crier assez haut dans les aigus pour lui péter les tympans ouais XD  
Un jour, dans les chapitres qui viennent je ferais du fan-service pour deux de mes lectrices, et je ferais ré-apparaître ce gentil parapluie vert.  
Tu peux m'en faire autant de review dans ce genre, j'en raffole x3  
Elle est bien française, mais pour moi elle l'a genre quittée quand elle avait 4-5 ans. Du coup elle parle trèèèès peu français, surtout qu'elle ne le pratique quasiment pas, donc elle doit se souvenir de quelques mots et phrases-types.  
Chez elle, ils parlent tous anglais (et parfois japonais pour s'habituer), même la mère d'Eve qui est française. (si je me trompe pas, il est tard il est possible que j'interchange).

Merci et à vendredi !


	14. Leçon d'humilité

20/11/2015

Oh mon dieu.  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi dernier... J'espère que vous n'aviez personne à Paris (et surtout dans les lieux des attaques), sinon vous avez tout mon soutien, et ce chapitre pour vous changer un peu les idées.

 **Blabla de l'auteure :** En ce moment, je sors peu. Peut-être à cause du temps, de mes amies occupées/qui ne savent pas s'organiser... Et c'est pas avec ce qu'il s'est passé que ça va m'encourager. Pourtant, demain je vais à Bordeaux.  
Sinon, en rentrant sous une flotte épouvantable, j'ai pensé à vous : tandis que je traversais assez rapidement sans faire trop attention (mon parapluie -noir pas vert :/- me bouchait la vue), une voiture a freiné pour m'éviter. Rien de violent mais elle a pas trop apprécié je crois.  
Chanson du moment : Mozaik Role - Gumi  
(Merci à Laulann pour ses idées de chansons, ça m'a fait changer un petit peu x3)

 **Les réponses aux reviews sont en bas :)**

Spoil : Si vous avez juste fini l'animé, ce chapitre vous spoilera pas (trop). Juste une partie du manga qui est pas essentielle à l'intrigue.  
Sinon, vous pouvez lire le manga (ou les scans sur japscan par exemple).

Si je dis pas de bêtises, ce que j'avais vu sur mangas Vosftr, la prochaine saison de A.C sortira en janvier sinon. **  
**

* * *

Chapitre treize : Leçon d'humilité

En papillonnant des yeux, Eve fixa le plafond. Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas celui de chez elle. En tournant plusieurs fois la tête, interrogative, elle se souvint.  
Un futon pas très confortable, les ronflements d'autres dormeurs, les murs caractéristiques d'une espèce d'auberge…

 _Ah. On est à l'hôtel._

Doucement, elle se souvint également de la veille. Les assassins, les pseudo-violeurs, le sauveur qui était suspect, Takaoka. Les antidotes.  
Les yeux de l'anglaise picotèrent.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas juste s'être passé comme ça.  
Et puis, non, elle n'avait pas pu agir comme une gamine de cinq ans bon dieu !

Après un temps, elle regarda sa montre : 13h58.  
Pour elle qui était plutôt matinale, il était assez rare qu'elle se lève vers cette heure-là. Après un moment à hésiter à se lever ou non, à apprendre si certains de ses camarades étaient morts ou non, elle tira ses couvertures et posa la pointe de ses orteils sur le sol froid.  
En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et en évitant les meubles dans la pénombre, l'adolescente tenta de sortir. Elle aperçut au dernier moment une espèce de table.

Son malheureux petit orteil fit la rencontre du coin du pied de table, rencontre qui fut bien évidemment très douloureuse. Se roulant en position fœtale, l'anglaise souffla doucement pour éviter d'hurler.

 _Pourquoi c'est toujours celui-là qui morfle ?!_

Après un peu moins d'une minute de douleur frustrante, la jeune fille se releva et sortit.  
À la lumière du jour, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore toute habillée, mais seulement en chaussette. Soit Karasuma l'avait portée, soit c'était un garçon. Quoique, Meg avec sa constitution aurait pu la porter de l'entrée de leur hôtel à sa chambre sans mal…

En sortant du couloir, le Soleil aveugla les pauvres yeux de l'européenne qui ne s'était pas encore habituée à une luminosité aussi violente.  
En s'approchant de la plage, elle vit son professeur de sport qui dirigeait les travaux d'un plan, sans doute destiné à tuer le poulpe.  
Juste avant, elle aperçut une boule translucide dans laquelle flottait une tête jaune assez caractéristique.  
Avec honte et appréhension, elle s'approcha de Koro-sensei.

— Bonjour, commença-t-elle seulement en s'asseyant juste à côté.

Le mollusque ne s'attendait pas à l'apercevoir. Pas à cette heure en tout cas.

— Bonjour Eve, tu es levée tôt dis donc.  
— Oui, j'ai toujours été matinale, et je suis celle qui s'est couchée le plus tôt, ria-t-elle un peu amère.  
— Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il sans mauvaises intentions.

Dans un léger silence, la brunette sembla réfléchir à sa réponse. En laissant quelques secondes de blanc, elle se décida à répondre :  
— Oui, oui. Et… Je suis désolée pour hier soir… Ou pour aujourd'hui, je sais plus qu'elle heure il était. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça… Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en regardant le chantier.

On aurait pu croire à des excuses d'enfants, qui conscient de sa bêtise, regarderait ailleurs comme pour ne pas voir le visage d'un parent en colère. Eve regardait le chantier avec gêne, incapable de fixer les petits points noirs qui servaient d'yeux au poulpe.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Eve. Tu avais raison sur certains points : vous avez couru des risques qu'un collégien normal n'aurait pas dû courir, et sensei est désolé pour ça.  
— C'est juste que… J'ai eu peur de mourir quoi, les tueurs… Et puis y'avait ces gens à la fête là… chuchota-t-elle les yeux humides. J'ai eu peur, j'étais sur les nerfs. Et les autres qui attendaient l'antidote et qui attendent toujours…  
— Oh, non ! Ce n'était pas un virus en réalité, juste une bactérie. Ils sont sains et saufs, rassura Koro-sensei.

Eve tourna la tête, toujours les yeux humides.  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et violemment elle hurla :  
— Nan mais vous auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt ?! Je les croyais encore au seuil de la mort !

Elle frappait rageusement la boule sur les escaliers de l'hôtel.  
Malgré la colère qu'elle avait ressentie sur le moment, actuellement Eve était surtout heureuse et rassurée.

Alertés par le bruit, les agents du ministère de la défense se tournèrent vers l'adolescente irritée. Devant cette scène peu orthodoxe, un des collègues demanda à son supérieur :  
— , c'est normal ça ?  
— Oui, soupira-t-il. Si elle peut se défouler sur lui ce sera déjà un problème de moins.

Les cernes légers sous les yeux de Karasuma étaient presque invisibles, et même par leur présence, rien ne trahissait la fatigue de l'ex-militaire, qui n'avait pourtant pas fermé l'œil. Le pauvre ne devait pas avoir la vie facile depuis qu'il avait accepté cette mission, cependant il avait l'air assez épanoui.

Fatiguée d'avoir usé le peu de muscle qu'elle possédait, Eve lâcha la balle transparente.  
Après un petit moment à reprendre du souffle, et à son professeur reprendre ses esprits, le calme refit place.

— Que s'est-il passé pendant que les filles étaient séparées du groupe ? interrogea le professeur un peu inquiet.  
— On s'est fait accoster plusieurs fois, mais on était en groupe et ça allait, expliqua-t-elle doucement en fixant le sol. Sauf qu'à un moment, un gars m'a attrapée et m'a séparée du groupe, et-  
— Ômondieuuu ! Eve il faut prévenir la police ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien dis aux autres n'est-ce-pas ? Tu te sentais coupable ? Mais ce n'est pas ta faute d'accord, tu n'es pas la fautive ! déblatéra le poulpe tourmenté.  
— Non, non mais il ne s'est rien passé ! Un autre homme est venu me ''sauver'' et j'ai réussi à rejoindre les autres filles après. Laissez-moi finir enfin ! termina-t-elle tout en laissant échapper des rires à cause du quiproquo provoqué par le poulpe trop mère-poule.

Cette fois, en entendant les rires, Karasuma tourna les yeux vers la seule élève de la classe éveillée. Ce mollusque était quand même fort dans son genre. Au moins, l'anglaise de la classe riait, et faisait beaucoup moins peine à voir que dans la soirée. Elle était sûrement beaucoup plus sensible que la moyenne de la classe, ce qui expliquait ses fréquents pétages de câbles.

— Ça ne va pas marcher, hein, commença la brunette en observant les blocs de béton armé s'empiler.  
— Je suis Koro-sensei, ''un putain de poulpe qui se déplace à Mach 20'', ils n'arriveront pas à me tuer aujourd'hui, Gnu hu hu.  
— Arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît ! J'étais vraiment bête à ce moment-là ! fit-elle gênée.  
— Eve, tu as le droit de pleurer, de rire, d'avoir des baisses de moral, surtout à des moments comme ceux-là : tu es humaine. Sensei ne veut pas que vous deveniez des monstres sans cœur, reste comme tu es.

Encore un nouveau silence à fixer le Soleil, et à regarder se construire la prison éphémère de Koro-sensei.

— Vous n'avez pas peur de mourir ?  
— Non.  
— Non, non ? insista-t-elle.  
— Non, répondit simplement le poulpe.  
— C'est étrange… fit la jeune fille. C'est quand même un peu effrayant. Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas peur ?

Comme en prenant soin de choisir ses mots, le sourire du mollusque s'étira un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée pour déclarer un vague :  
— J'ai déjà vu la mort assez de fois pour ne plus la craindre…

Sans dire un mot, et comme pour réfléchir aux mots du professeur Eve contempla la mer. Ces mots sonnaient comme un indice important sur le passé du professeur. Dommage que le message soit si vague, car grâce à d'autres indices il aurait été possible de faire des suppositions.  
En tournant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Koro-sensei, elle s'exclama :  
— Mais bordel faites pas cette tête juste parce que vous avez dit un truc stylé !

Il affichait une mine ravie, légèrement rosée avec les joues un peu plus rougies et un air un peu négligé. C'est vrai que sa phrase sonnait un peu comme une réplique assez classe, mais tout de même, ça brisait toute l'ambiance qui avait été inconsciemment installée jusque-là.

Le professeur de sport de la classe E s'approcha du duo, et attrapa la boule où se trouvait le mollusque jaune.

— Bonjour, Karasuma-sensei, désolée pour les tracas que j'ai causés hier, s'excusa d'abord la brunette.  
— Ce n'est rien, fit l'enseignant. Tant que personne n'est blessé, ce n'est pas grave.

Toujours avec la forme ultime de la défense de Koro-sensei, Karasuma s'en alla, laissant la britannique seule. Il enferma la tête de Koro dans sa prison de béton et de fer, et dans quelques heures, ils verraient bien si leur plan a fonctionné ou non.

Finalement, malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, cela restait un beau voyage. Même si Eve n'avait rien fait, elle avait pu grandir un peu. Les expériences qu'elle avait acquises lui resteront toujours gravées dans sa mémoire. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que ça n'avait pas été seulement réjouissant, tous avaient faillis mourir, cependant, ces émotions fortes avaient été comme un lien de plus qui les unissaient tous.  
Et dire qu'en Mars, ils se séparaient tous pour aller au lycée. Elle-même ne savait pas où aller, peut-être resterait-elle à Kunugigaoka, où irait-elle dans un lycée spécialisé dans les langues.

Entre temps, elle était retournée en catimini chercher ses affaires de sports, et se mettre dans une tenue un peu plus confortable. Elle lisait paisiblement un livre que le poulpe lui avait demandé d'analyser. C'était en japonais assez basique, et grâce aux aides nombreuses de Koro-sensei, elle pouvait le lire sans devoir toutes les deux lignes fouiller dans son dictionnaire de japonais, qui lui faisait ensuite perdre le fil de l'histoire.

— Hey.

En se retournant un peu brusquement, Eve rencontra les iris bleutés du champion de la veille. Il avait quelques hématomes sur les joues, qui avait viré à un violacé peu élégant. Malgré ses blessures, il paraissait toujours aussi calme, beaucoup moins marqué par les évènements que l'anglaise ne l'était.  
Il n'avait absolument rien de comparable à celui qu'il était devenu hier. Son mode ''assassin'' avait quelque peu effrayée l'européenne, mais en même temps, qui n'aurait pas eu peur en se rendant compte qu'un des élèves que l'on considérait le plus ''faible'' avait en réalité un don certain pour l'assassinat ?

— Salut, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en posant son livre sur le sable chaud.  
— Moi oui, mais toi… ?  
— Rah, ça va, un petit pétage de plombs, mais comme d'habitude. Il ne faut pas s'en faire pour si peu, déclara-t-elle un peu hautaine, pour cacher sa honte.  
— Ah, tant mieux, répondit-il un peu gêné, comme à son habitude.  
— Désolée pour hier, je t'ai pas trop aidé.

C'était décidément la journée des excuses. Même si d'un côté, mettre son orgueil plus bas que terre l'horripilait, elle ne supportait pas plus l'idée de laisser les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient la veille. Si son caractère insupportable l'exécrait autant que les autres, il fallait qu'elle fasse preuve d'un peu de maturité, et s'excuser était un des premiers pas.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je n'étais pas dans cet état par ta faute…  
— Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de le dire souvent, mais heureusement que Terasaka était là, rigola l'anglaise.  
— C'est vrai qu'il m'a évité les ennuis, soupira le bleu.  
— Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller, non ? interrogea la brune en baillant.  
— Je pense, il est quelle heure ?  
— Presque dix-sept heures trente, fit-elle en lisant les aiguilles de sa montre.  
— Ah oui quand même… Tu es debout depuis un moment ? demanda-t-il.  
— J'ai eu le temps de parler avec Koro-sensei, et à ce moment, le bloc de béton d'en face n'en était qu'à ce niveau-là, avec seulement deux ''briques'' qui dépassaient de la surface, expliqua l'européenne en montrant l'endroit où était enfermé leur professeur principal.  
— Je vois… répondit l'adolescent.

Alors, Nagisa était resté là, juste à côté. Eve, voyant qu'il ne parlait pas, avait repris la lecture de son livre. Parfois, lorsqu'un kanji qui n'était pas dans les aides faites par le professeur-poulpe posait problème à l'anglaise, elle demandait de l'aide à son voisin.  
Puis, lasse, elle posa le bouquin. De toute façon, si le poulpe mourrait suite à cet assassinat –ce dont elle doutait– elle n'aurait pas à le finir.

Doucement les élèves se levaient, et apparaissaient eux-aussi en tenue de sport : de toute façon ils étaient les seuls occupants de l'hôtel, alors à quoi bon s'embêter.

— Rio ! s'écria Eve en voyant arriver la blondinette sur la plage. Ça va mieux ?  
— Ca va beaucoup mieux, et c'est grâce à vous, répondit-elle avec une mine réjouie.  
— Oh, tu sais moi je n'ai rien fait, mais bon les autres t'expliqueront s'ils le veulent, s'excusa l'européenne.  
— Ah ça on avait remarqué, railla une voix qu'Eve reconnut bien.

Pour le coup, Karma n'avait pas tort, à part râler et chouiner comme une chiffe molle, elle n'avait servi à absolument rien.

 _Pourquoi j'ai fait ma drama queen hier ?! Heureusement qu'on n'est pas dans une série sinon je serais le personnage chiant par excellence !_

Rappelant à Eve son inutilité chronique, elle eut envie de se rouler en boule pour se faire enterrer dans le sable.

— Oh ça va hein, grogna-t-elle.

Il fait dire qu'elle n'avait rien pour le contredire Monsieur Parfait numéro deux s'était battu et avait gagné contre un assassin pendant qu'elle appelait son nom comme ces filles inutiles dans les shônen, pendant que le héros, ô inconscient se bat contre le méchant.

En ayant cette révélation, elle se le jura silencieusement : un jour elle aurait son utilité.  
Parce que bon, ça allait bien cinq minutes d'être la pimbêche inutile.

— Eve, souffla Karma.

Elle se retourna, un peu alarmée par le ton emprunté par le rouquin. Un léger sourire aux lèvres il déclara, en essayant de retenir un rire :  
— Me frappe pas hein… Mais t'as une sale tronche…  
Elle regarda sur l'écran de son portable.

 _NON. NON. NON.  
POURQUOI ?!_

Vous souvenez-vous, bien au début de l'année, lorsqu'Eve s'était montrée dans un état plutôt pitoyable au directeur du collège. Pas la fois du parapluie, l'autre. Vous savez, celle où elle égalait un panda ?  
Eh bien là, dire qu'elle _ressemblait_ à un panda n'était qu'un doux euphémisme pour dire qu'elle en avait vraiment la tête. Quoique.

Son crayon et son mascara avaient grâce à la force des larmes été entraînés sous ses yeux, et continuaient leur descente sur les joues de l'anglaise. Ses cernes accentuaient le noir sous ses yeux, rendant un effet panda encore plus magistral. Les yeux légèrement gonflés, les lèvres abîmées car trop mordillées sous l'effet du stress, elle avait le parfait facies pour jouer un rôle féminin du Joker.

— MAIS VOUS AURIEZ PU LE DIRE AVANT BORDEL ! hurla-t-elle en courant le plus rapidement possible vers la mer, où elle s'aspergea généreusement d'eau, avec la ferme intention d'être un peu plus présentable.

Alors que les autres rigolaient de la situation cocasse, Eve revint le visage démaquillé, mais les yeux encore plus rouges qu'à aller.  
Peut-être que les professeurs n'avaient pas eu envie de lui dire, et Nagisa pas le courage de lui avouer qu'elle avait cette tête.

— J'ai du sel dans les yeux maintenant, c'est malin, râla-t-elle.

Après que les autres se soient levés, la classe E put assister à la plus belle explosion de béton armé de leur vie Koro-sensei, comme à son habitude avait déjoué l'assassinat.  
A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Koro-sensei apparaissait comme à son habitude. Il avait repris sa forme normale, et c'était bon de le revoir normalement.

— À cause de ma maladresse, vous avez eu pas mal de fil à retordre. Mais vous avez su affronter l'ennemi et le virus. Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés !  
— Bonjour sensei, lança Nagisa avec le sourire.  
— Continuons à profiter de la suite de notre séjour ! s'exclama joyeusement Koro-sensei.  
— La suite ? Mais c'est déjà le soir et on part demain !  
— Tant mieux si la nuit est déjà tombée... Qui dit « soirée d'été » dit « test de courage »… ricana le poulpe en s'étant changé dans une tenue censée rappeler l'épouvante.

Ça, ça ne sentait pas bon. Les plans de Koro-sensei, lorsqu'ils ne concernaient pas la survie ou tout ce qui est scolaire étaient généralement pire que foireux.  
En attendant, le professeur avait laissé dans les mains des élèves les groupes pour le test de courage.

En recevant sa feuille Eve s'exclama :  
— Mais pourquoi je suis reléguée avec Ritsu et vous pour le côté technique !?  
— Eh bien… Manque de personnel, fit le professeur-poulpe avec un grand sourire niai.  
— Mais pourquoi moi ?! geignit l'anglaise.  
— Oh Eve, je suis sûr que tu vas t'éclater… railla Karma.

L'européenne toisa hâtivement le meilleur élève de la classe E, avant de repartir aussi sec vers la grotte pour effectuer les préparatifs du test.  
Elle devait organiser les quelques enceintes que Koro-sensei avait loués grâce aux indications de Ritsu qui lui tenait compagnie.

— Tiens Eve-san, met ça ! sourit le mollusque.

C'était un kimono tâché de sang, déchirés à certains endroits et volontairement abimé.

— Mais où vous avez trouvé ça… ? demanda l'adolescente en observant les multiples déchirures et en passant le bout de doigts sur le faux sang, partiellement humide à certains endroits.  
— Je l'ai fait moi-même, se venta le poulpe fier.  
— Vous connaissez mes mensurations ? s'étonna l'anglaise, puis dans un léger rire elle continua. Ma mère sait à peine quel âge j'ai !  
— Il me faut un seul coup d'œil, et mes tentacules savent bien jauger.

Après avoir enfilé la tenue un peu glauque, elle dut admettre que, mine de rien, elle lui allait bien. En taille, bien sûr. Jamais elle ne mettrait ça pour aller dans la rue.  
Quoiqu'à une _zombie walk_ …

— Bon Eve-san, le but réel de ce test est de formé des couples… ricana Koro-sensei… Puisque tu es arrivée après, je ne savais pas avec qui te mettre, en attendant tu pourras m'aider, ça te va ?

Aider à former des couples ? Ridicule, comme d'habitude. Néanmoins, ça avait l'air plutôt drôle. Même carrément ludique.  
Avec un sourire malicieux, l'européenne prit un des faux couteaux ensanglantés que lui tendait un tentacule et commença sa marche, avant de s'arrêter.

— Irina-sensei sera là aussi ?  
— Bien sûr, pourquoi ? répondit le poulpe jaune.  
— Enfin, ça se voit qu'elle est amoureuse comme pas possible de Karasuma ! ria-t-elle.

Puis elle partit et se cacha dans un petit coin un peu humide.  
Dès qu'un binôme s'approchait de sa zone, elle sortait précipitamment en hurlant et en tendant son couteau.  
Ça marchait plutôt bien les deux premières secondes, ensuite, c'était un coup de couteau anti-sensei, et un éclat de rire.  
Ils allaient bien rire au moment où ils verraient tous ses bleus.

Elle entendait d'autres gens arriver, cette fois c'était la bonne. Ses ratés avaient été bénéfiques, maintenant elle savait exactement comment faire peur.  
Elle s'approcha doucement, et d'un coup hurla à la mort en se jetant sur les deux adolescents. Lorsqu'elle fut à un mètre deux, elle reçut exactement quatre balles sur elle. Une sur le front, une autre au cœur –ou plutôt au niveau du sein gauche-, à la gorge et finalement une sur l'épaule gauche, ou la balle qui s'était un peu perdue avant d'arriver.

— Kyaaaaaa ! s'écria-t-elle en se roulant en boule.

Elle allait en avoir des bleus ! Des balles, même à air comprimés à cette distance, c'était hyper violent ! Ça pinçait plutôt bien, et on l'aida à se relever. Les deux meilleurs tireurs s'excusèrent de nombreuses fois, et Eve, voulant cacher ses yeux pétillants de douleur –un simple réflexe nerveux, selon elle- les fit s'éloigner avec comme prétexte qu'il fallait qu'elle « accueille » le prochain groupe.

Rinka et Chiba, ah, elle allait s'en souvenir d'eux.

Un peu lassée, elle entendit d'autres bruits de pas.  
Cette fois, c'était vraiment la bonne. Ses nombreux échecs avaient eu raison d'elle, et la brunette allait montrer ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

En s'approchant toujours doucement, mais en faisant légèrement traîner ses pieds, à la manière d'un zombie, elle marchait en direction du groupe.  
D'un coup, elle sauta sur eux.

En à peine une clé de bras, elle se retrouvait joue contre le sol mouillé et moisi de la grotte qui puait la mer. Su-per.

— 'âchez moa, ch'ai dit : 'âchez moa ! s'égosilla-t-elle en essayant d'articuler, sans franc succès.  
— Oh, c'est juste Eve, je suis déçu, je m'attendais à un pervers.

Karma dans toute sa splendeur.  
Après qu'il l'ai lâchée, Eve se releva en essuyant sa joue à l'aide de sa manche, et grogna un hargneux :  
— Tu aimes me faire mal ou ça se passe comment ?  
— C'est toi qui est un peu maso' aussi… fit le rouquin avec son sourire habituel.  
— La ferme ! s'exclama l'adolescente sans pouvoir donner plus de réponses.

C'était un peu décevant. Que Koro-sensei n'arrive pas à faire peur, c'était une chose, mais elle quoi !

— Tant pis, je m'en vais moi, râla la brunette.  
— Pourquoi ? Tu comptais rester combien de temps ? fit le rouge en souriant.  
— Jusqu'à ce que Karasuma et Bitch-sensei passent, répondit-elle indifférente.  
— Ils sont aussi là ? demanda Okuda.

Avant de répondre un : « Non je parle d'eux mais ils sont morts tu sais. », Eve se mordilla la langue pour dire plus gentiment :  
— Oui, et j'étais censée leur faire peur aussi.  
— Crois-moi, arrête les dégâts, ça marchera pas, se moqua une nouvelle fois l'adolescent.  
— T'es obligé d'être aussi désagréable avec moi ? grinça l'anglaise en se retenant de l'insulter.  
— Je suis un peu trop gentil là tu sais, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.  
— T'es chiant ma parole ! s'exclama-t-elle en partant vers la sortie de la grotte.

En arrivant vers le croisement de la sortie, Eve fut confrontée à un obstacle : n'y avait-il pas un panneau, une flèche, ou une quelconque indication qu'aurait laissée Koro-sensei, mais rien. Nada. Nothing. Nicht.  
Bon, elle allait aller à droite, elle le sentait bien.  
Mais en même temps elle savait qu'elle avait un très mauvais sens de l'orientation, donc il fallait peut-être suivre l'inverse de son instinct. Donc à gauche.

Gauche ou droite ?  
Elle n'en savait absolument rien.  
Il était hors de question qu'elle se rabaisse à aller demander à route à Karma –et Okuda–, mais c'était surtout ce foutu rouquin, jumeau diabolique d'Asano qui l'embêtait.

Dans un élan incertain, elle fonça à gauche, et s'engouffra à l'aide de sa lampe torche dans le tunnel sombre. Et elle continua de marcher, mais après une dizaine de minutes à continuer sa route, elle n'en voyait pas la sortie.  
En plus cette idiote avec une nouvelle fois tourné à un croisement, et avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas noter les croisements.

Sa lampe commençait à manquer d'intensité : les piles s'épuisaient.

— Non, non, non c'est pas le moment… geignit-elle en tapotant sa lampe contre les murs de la grotte.

Eve voulut faire demi-tour, et se trompa de croisement, arriva à des culs-de-sac, refit demi-tour, arriva à un point où elle était déjà passée…  
Stressée, l'anglaise s'assit quelques minutes pour faire le point : si elle ne rentrait pas vite, la marée pouvait monter, qui sait si la grotte ne serait pas immergée. Avant, Koro-sensei ou Karasuma-sensei seraient allés la chercher. Si ça n'arrivait pas, il fallait qu'elle se débrouille seule.

 _J'aurais dû suivre mon instinct pour une fois…_

Elle ramassa une pierre, et se rapprocha d'un des croisements qu'elle avait pris. Elle arriva une nouvelle fois à un cul-de-sac, retournée au départ, elle griffa le mur d'une croix.  
La jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre son calme, les scintillements de sa traîtresse de lampe n'aidant pas.

— Ohééééé ! cria-t-elle.

Seul l'écho lui répondit. Une nouvelle fois, elle cria :  
— Ohéééééééé !

Toujours rien.  
Cette fois, sa lampe n'émettait qu'une faible lumière. Complètement paniquée, elle commença à courir vers l'endroit où elle sentait le plus un courant d'air, et elle passa vers les chemins qu'elle n'avait pas marqué d'une croix.

Le sol n'était que très peu éclairé, et l'européenne ne vit pas le creux du sol, et trébucha. Elle essaya de se rattraper aux parois, mais l'humidité du sol et des murs ne l'aidèrent qu'à tomber plus violemment.

Sonnée pendant un temps qu'elle ne put déterminer, l'européenne se releva avec une vive douleur au genou. Elle mit la lumière vers sa jambe, pour la découvrir en sang. L'écorchure n'était pas si profonde, mais saignait beaucoup. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'être cassé ou foulé quelque chose.

Se calant contre la paroi humide, et tenait d'une main le mur, de l'autre sa lampe qui grésillait.

— Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moiii… chouina-t-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Sa gorge se serrait, son genou continuait à bien saigner. Alors, pour la énième fois, elle s'arrêta et arracha une de ses manches de kimono, déjà déchirée. Elle tenta d'en faire une espèce de lanière pour compresser la zone blessée.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son portable : pas de réseau, et onze pourcent de batterie. La loose.

Son genou lui faisait trop mal cette fois.  
Elle assit doucement, en soupirant.

 _Koro-sensei devrait faire le tour de cette grotte en même pas dix minutes, autant que je reste là et que j'attende…_ pensa la brunette.

En commençant à chantonner sur l'air de _Fireflies_ , elle crut entendre un grand sifflement, similaire à celui d'un poulpe-extraterrestre qui se baladerait dans une grotte à une vitesse inimaginable.

Koro-sensei était à l'heure. Enfin, il n'était pas encore arrivé.

Alors, elle cria :  
— Hééééoooo ! Je suis làààà !  
— Eh ! Par ici j'entends quelque chose ! fit une voix masculine.  
— Eve, Eve c'est toi ? demanda une nouvelle voix, plus aigüe cette fois.  
— Oui, je suis là !

Les deux délégués de la classe apparurent alors, la fixant avec une lumière aveuglante. La paumée se releva, en grimaçant lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur son genou.

— Désolée, je suis pas douée, admit l'européenne.  
— Ahah, pas grave, répondit gentiment Meg.  
— C'est gentil d'être venu me chercher en tout cas, remercia Eve.  
— On lui dit ou pas ? demanda Isogai avec gêne.

Un regard entendu de Meg lui donna sa réponse.

— Disons que la majorité des gens qui te cherchent l'ont fait parce que Koro-sensei leur a dit qu'il leur donnerait une bonne note, ou un autre truc mais il a dit qu'il verrait après, avoua Isogai.  
— M-mais pourquoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Personne voulait venir me chercher ?!  
— Ils avaient tous la flemme. Avant que Koro nous fasse chanter, continua Isogai. J'avoue on allait quand même te chercher, mais on a profité de l'occasion, tu comprends…

 _Super, je suis tellement appréciée qu'on est obligé de soudoyer des gens pour me retrouver._

— Pourquoi Koro-sensei est pas venu de lui-même me chercher ? demanda Eve.  
— La marée monte, et il a estimé que le temps qu'il vérifie tous les tunnels sans dépasser une vitesse qui menacerait l'écroulement, la marée serait trop haute, enfin bref, trop compliqué quoi, abrégea la déléguée.  
— Eve, tu sais il y a avait déjà pas mal de gens qui devaient venir te chercher, mais pas passer pour gagner du temps, précisa Isogai, en voyant la mine un peu déconfite de l'anglaise.  
— Oui, oui, je me doute, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire.

Les deux sauveteurs se rendirent compte après la lenteur affligeante de l'européenne qu'elle s'était blessée. Isogai, en bon gentleman qu'il était, se proposa de porter Eve sur son dos, proposition qu'elle accepta avec un peu de gêne.  
Puis, après quelques minutes de marche, elle s'en foutait allègrement, voire même, c'était plutôt agréable. Ne pas marcher, de ne plus être refroidie par le froid et l'humidité de la grotte…

Eve se surprit même à renifler discrètement l'odeur du garçon.

 _Je suis folle.  
FOLLE._

Après avoir arrêté de faire son obsédée, elle savoura les premiers rayons toucher sa peau fraîche lorsque le groupe sortit de la prison de pierre.

— Re-coucou tout le monde, salua Eve en étant reposée au sol.  
— Ça va Eve ? Tu t'es fait quoi ? demanda Rio en observant la blessure.  
— Oh rien, je suis tombée !  
— Forcément, ça ne pouvait que t'arriver à toi ça, ricana la blondinette.

Tout en continuant à parler en marchant à la vitesse d'un escargot soûl, Eve raconta son Odyssée à Rio qui l'écoutait sans être trop attentive.  
Quand la brunette le remarqua, elle râla un peu, puis lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas.

— J'aurais bien aimé vous aider à aller chercher l'antidote, tu sais, et ne pas rester à l'hôtel à rien faire. Ça m'agace un peu de l'admettre mais j'ai été une des raisons pour lesquelles vous avez risqué vos vies. Disons que c'est assez frustrant de se sentir inutile, raconta Nakamura en baissant un peu les yeux.

Elle qui était le plus souvent pétillante et malicieuse, c'était assez étrange de la voir s'extérioriser ainsi. Il était vrai que les élèves de la classe, à l'exception d'Eve qui avait pour réputation de ne pas être très secrète, étaient plus réservés. Rare étaient les adolescents dont la vie privée était connue.

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute, rassura Eve. Même moi qui y suis allée, je vais te le dire franchement, j'ai été un poids lourd pas possible. À part chouiner et faire ma _drama-queen_ , j'ai servi à que dalle.  
— Drama-queen ?! Tu n'exagère pas un peu ? gloussa la blonde.  
— J'ai bien peur que non, déplora l'anglaise.

Pile à la fin de la conversation, le groupe était arrivé à leur chambre et s'étaient préparés à aller manger. L'européenne troqua juste son legging déchiré par un véritable pansement, et avait été avertie par le plan « raprochement Irina – Karasuma ».  
Comme les autres –ou presque- , elle s'était appliquée à faire en sorte que le plan fonctionne.

Bon, avec un peu déception, les élèves ne purent pas observer un magnifique baiser dont la bombasse blonde avait le secret. Il fallait dire que Karasuma était pire qu'insensible.

— Franchement, vous étiez parfaite Irina, félicita Eve sans la traiter de Bitch.  
— On voit le résultat ! grinça-t-elle. J'ai parlé de meurtre ! De meurtre, le pire tue-l'amour entre garder ses chaussettes pendant l'acte et l'haleine d'ail pendant un baiser !  
— Je ne veux pas de détail, prévint la brunette. Je pense qu'il apprécié cette honnêteté de votre part, surtout si vous n'avez pas parlé de sexe entre deux, gloussa l'adolescente.  
— Rah, c'est bon j'ai même plus envie d'y penser. Mêle-toi de tes fesses, je t'ai bien vu lorgner sur des garçons de la classe. Toi, tu sais pas où donner de la tête hein ? railla la professeure d'anglais.  
— M-mais on a plus le droit de regarder des mecs sans être intéressée ?! Je vois quoi vous parlez, en plus je sors d'une relation un peu compliquée, c'est pas mon truc là, répliqua-t-elle en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
— Oui, oui, c'est ça, va jouer ailleurs, railla la bombe en allumant une cigarette.

En partant rageusement –mais pas trop, elle avait encore de l'orgueil finalement–, elle alla dans sa chambre, et se prépara à reprendre le bateau pour rentrer à Tôkyô.

C'était la fin du voyage qui avait réservé bien des surprises.

* * *

5000 mots ce chapitre quand même, je fais de plus en plus long. :3

 **Réponse aux reviews :**  
 _#Zarlia :_ C'est cool si ça t'as fait rire ^^ Rahh, un jour je ferais du fan-service, je le jure XD  
J'avais tellement de peine quand j'ai vu ça j'avais tellement de peine pour le pauvre Nagisa ! Surtout quand on a lu les scans, mais là, je ne te spoile pas.  
Grenouille c'est le surnom d'une fille au lycée :') Mais passons, de la fierté ? Parce qu'elle était méfiante ? Ben oui, elle a beau être maladroite, elle est pas (totalement) stupide. Le fait d'avoir été attaqués par des assassins, et d'être seule a mis ses sens en alerte. Voula  
Ahaha, oui j'avais envie de la maltraiter encore un peu pour le coup de "l'affiche".  
J'avoue que Takaoka est l'antagoniste le plus détesté du manga, autant on peut avoir un peu d'empathie pour les Asano (qui sont juste insupportables, c'est tout) autant lui, ben il est fou et tu peux pas l'apprécié.  
Ouaiiiis... Mais tu as vu, là on s'est un peu plus intéressé à Eve vers la fin ? Hein ? Le truc c'est que je pense que y en a qui préfère ne pas avoir la vue toujours sur l'OC, du coup, j'essaie de faire avancer quand même l'histoire, en ne la laissant pas toujours seule sur le devant de la scène, si tu me comprends. (Je ne connais pas à fond HP -honte à moi, mais je me mets en tête de les lire-, mais si tu le dis XD)  
Je suis contente que tu trouves Eve "humaine" et que tu l'aimes bien ^^ C'est vrai qu'elle a un caractère un peu chiant des fois, mais comme tout le monde je suppose.  
Pas grave pour le MP XDDD  
Comme tu as pu le lire, Eve ne va pas vraiment se détacher de la classe. Elle a un sale caractère, et elle le sait. Alors même si ça la soûle elle est allée s'excuser. Après, c'était surtout pour Nagi' et Koro principalement, pas sûr que si ç'avait Karma elle l'aurait fait.

Merkiiiii :3

 _#Laulann :_ Pray for France comme tu dis... Sinon, merci pour les musiques, même si je connaissais déjà certaines ^^  
Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé ça ! Reverrons-nous cet homme ? A la base, j'avais pas vraiment d'idées quant à ça. Mais maintenant, oui, et ça me parait plutôt bien, merci donc de m'avoir inconsciemment donné l'idée x3  
Ehhh... Je peux pas vraiment te dire. Peut-être que tu pourrais attendre janvier, mais je vais dépasser l'animé et ça va te spoiler. Sinon, le chapitre prochain ne spoilera pas, tu as encore un chapitre pour te décider.  
Après, tu peux seulement t'arrêter à un tome précis, par exemple, le tome 10 *vérifie dans le manga* se termine chapitre 88. Je pense que je ne le dépasserais pas avant le début de la saison 2 d'A.C.  
Merci pour la review ^^  
PS : Tu avais vu la note que j'avais laissé pour le Pocky ?

#Maari Blue : Euh, elle est pas vraiment hystérique, juste à bout de nerfs je dirais x) Faut dire qu'à sa place, j'aurais été pareille je pense. Enfin, être attaqué par des assassins, ça doit pas être très bon pour le mental !  
A mon avis, elle-même est ultra-gênée. Quand tu te comportes un peu excessivement, après-coup tu te dis : "ouais j'ai peut-être exagéré.". Là c'est la même chose !  
Comme je l'ai dit pour Laulann, j'avais pas d'idées précises vis-à-vis de ce jeune homme mystérieux, mais grâce à vous ça a fait tilt, du coup, je saurais quoi faire ^^  
Eh bien, tu as vu le réveil ^^  
Bisous et merci pour la review ^^

Bisous tout le monde à vendredi prochain !  
Re. Vi .Ew ?


	15. Leçon de franchise

27/11/2015

 **Heeey... Désolée de l'heure tardive de parution, mais vous devez être habitué(e)s depuis !**

 **Blabla de l'auteure** : OMG c'est horrible ce qui arrive dans les derniers chapitres… C'est génial hein, mais un peu horrible T_T Il reste une semaine pour tuer Koro-sensei du coup c'est bientôt la fin je pense (quoi qu'un arc peut durer longtemps : cf l'arc Takaoka qui dans le manga durait 3 jours, et qui pourtant a occupé plusieurs chapitres).  
Et hier, j'ai appris pourquoi « vinaigre » : du vin qui est devenu aigre. Vin-aigre. Je me sens légèrement stupide.  
Chanson du moment : The lost one weeping - Rin

 **Réponses aux reviews en baaas ;3**

 **IMPORTANT : En fait, là je suis bloquée par deux trois petits trucs :**  
 **\- Je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avances.**  
 **\- J'ai un peu peur de vous spoiler le manga.**  
 **Pour ce qui est des chapitres d'avance, c'est entièrement de ma faute hein, j'ai pris du retard, parce que je faisais des chapitres plus longs sur lesquels je m'applique.**  
 **Et pour ce qui est du spoil... Je sais que certains d'entre vous n'en sont qu'à l'anime, et donc, puisque que je ne peux pas faire que des "Hors-séries", je ne peux pas non plus trop vous spoiler... ^^'**  
 **Du coup, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je vais faire au prochain chapitre.**

 **DU COUP :**  
 **choix n°1 - Tu te démerdes et tu gardes ton rythme de publication.**  
 **choix n°2 - Je t'autorise à poster toutes les deux semaines le temps que l'anime sorte.**  
 **choix n°3 - Proposez, c'est pas moi qui vais tout faire non plus X3**

 **Merci de me le dire, c'est important !**

 _Sinon, bon chapitre !_

PS : Merci à DangerJacky de m'avoir prévenu de ma petite boulette : j'avais reposté le HS d'Halloween. M'enfin, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive x3

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Leçon de franchise

 _Home, sweet home.  
_  
Eve regarda avec un regard écœuré la date affichée sur son téléphone portable.  
 _Samedi 30 Août._

C'était bientôt le retour de l'école, les examens, le temps de rien faire…  
Le temps de rien faire.  
Le message d'Aura.

En se jetant littéralement sur ses messages, elle revit le long pavé que lui avait envoyé sa meilleure amie.  
Super, maintenant elle devait avoir perdu la seule personne qui tenait à elle en Angleterre.  
En vérifiant l'heure, elle appuya sur le bouton vert. Stressée, elle retint son souffle jusqu'à la quatrième sonnerie, où un léger craquement caractéristique indiqua qu'Aura avait répondu à son appel.

— Allo ? Allo, Aura ? appela Eve.  
— … Eve ? C'est toi ? répondit-elle un peu grinçante.  
— Oui, oui Aura. Il fallait qu'on parle, déclara l'étudiante de la classe E.  
— Eve, c'est pas maintenant que j'ai besoin de parler, et mon message date de plus d'une semaine, sans que tu n'y répondes. Admet que j'ai le droit de faire la gueule.  
— Écoute, c'est assez compliqué ici. Le collège où je suis, c'est juste un truc de fou.  
— Tout le Japon est fou, Eve.

Après cette pique ironique, Eve sourit elle avait un peu retrouvé sa meilleure amie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus dans ton collège ? interrogea son amie curieuse.  
— Je croyais que tu faisais la gueule.  
— C'est le cas, j'essaie de voir si j'ai raison ou pas.  
— C'est compliqué, répondit Eve en pensant à Koro-sensei et sa mission d'assassinat.  
— C'est compliqué pour moi aussi tu sais, et pourtant, je prends le temps de te parler, MOI.  
— Aura… je peux pas te raconter, expliqua la brunette à mi-voix.  
— Ben moi je peux pas te répondre, tchuss.

Un bip sonore se fit entendre à plusieurs reprises.

— P'tin le caractère de brin ! éructa Eve.

En jetant son portable contre le canapé, la jeune fille entendit un voix grave lui dire :  
— Ton portable ! Après tu vas en demander un nouveau parce que tu l'auras cassé !

En se retournant, elle croisa les yeux sévères de son père. Oh, elle avait oublié qu'il était revenu. Soudain elle se rappela : sa mère ne l'avait pas prévenu de son changement de classe.

— Oh Eve ma chérie, tu avais quelque chose d'important à dire à ton père non ? apostropha sa mère en la regardant fixement.

 _Oh la lâche._

— Ah, euh… essaya la fille.  
— Ta classe, encouragea la génitrice traîtresse.  
— Je… Je suis passée dans la classe E, prononça très rapidement l'adolescente.  
— Ah. Et alors ? répondit le père en croquant une biscotte.  
— C'est la pire classe du collège, chéri, indiqua la femme.

Léger silence. Eve sent sa mort planer au-dessus d'elle.  
Son père avait dû oublier le principe des classes par niveau, dommage pour elle que ça n'ait pas duré.

— Pourquoi a-t-elle changé de classe ? demanda alors l'homme de la maison un peu plus durement.  
— Je l'ai plus ou moins choisi, avoua Eve. Mais j'ai de bien meilleures notes, j'ai des amis dans ma nouvelle classe et je travaille plus qu'avant !  
— C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

William Bell regardait sa fille avec un regard dur. Lorsqu'elle leva le regard, Eve vit les cheveux poivre-et-sel, et les yeux clairs de son père la regarder. Que pouvait-elle dire ?  
Doucement, elle répondit :  
— C'est vrai, je ne te mens vraiment pas.  
— Alors, c'est rien.

Ne comprenant pas, la jeune fille observa l'expression de son père. Il ne disait rien ? Pas de punition, de privation de portable, ordinateur, sorties ? Pas de condamnations à vie de travailler chez elle ?  
Était-ce une feinte ?

Depuis son entrée dans la classe E, et donc son entrée dans le monde de l'assassinat, Eve était devenu beaucoup moins crédule. Beaucoup plus paranoïaque.

— Tu sais, dans ma jeunesse, j'ai fait pire mais tu vois où j'en suis maintenant ? Tant que tu avances dans le bon chemin et que ça n'entrave pas ton futur, tu peux bien aller où tu veux, rigola-t-il.  
— Mais chéri, la classe E ! Elle ne pourra pas aller dans le lycée affilié au lycée sans passer un test ! La classe E est remplie de cas qui ne veulent pas travailler ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle aille dans le droit chemin !

Une dispute de bon matin de bonheur, il ne manquait plus que ça. Malgré tout, Eve savait qui gagnerait la partie, comme souvent.

— Eh bien, je décide de faire un peu confiance à ma fille, sourit-il. Si à son prochain examen, elle n'est pas au moins dans le top 50, on fera un changement de classe.

Le top 50 ?  
Ok, elle pouvait d'ores et déjà creuser sa tombe.

— Qu'en dis-tu Eve, tu t'en crois capable ?

Un léger silence, quelques secondes de réflexion…

— Oui.  
— Bon, alors, le problème est réglé ! annonça alors William.  
— Merci papa, souffla l'adolescente encore sous le choc.  
— Je te fais confiance Eve, répéta le géniteur en embrassant sur le front sa fille.

Soulagée, Eve remonta dans sa chambre, et réessaya de rappeler sa meilleure amie.  
Trois sonneries plus tard, Aura répondait :  
— Une explication à donner ?  
— Je veux juste te dire que j'étais très occupée et…  
— Moi aussi j'étais occupée, répondit Aura.  
— Mais j'avais beaucoup de travail… ajouta Eve.  
— Moi aussi j'avais beaucoup de travail, répliqua l'entêtée.  
— Mais…  
— Si c'est tout, je suis occupée.

Fin de l'appel.  
Bon sang cette fille était une tête de mule !

Alors elle alla sur un site où elle était déjà allée avec sa meilleure amie. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais au moins elle pouvait parler à quelqu'un.  
Sur l'écran on pouvait lire :  
 _Moi_ : Aura je suis désolée tu sais.  
 _Cleverbot_ : Je ne suis pas un robot.

Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas Aura. Oui, ce n'était qu'un site où un robot répondait, mais ça pouvait aider comme situation.

 _Moi_ : Je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
 _Cleverbot_ : Tu t'appelles comment ?  
 _Moi_ : Tu comprends rien ?  
 _Cleverbot_ : Je ne parle pas espagnol.  
 _Moi_ : Non mais je me suis disputée… C'est chiant.  
 _Cleverbot_ : Je n'aime pas les carottes.  
 _Moi_ : On peut pas parler avec toi.  
 _Cleverbot_ : Si.  
 _Moi_ : Non.  
 _Cleverbot_ : Si.  
 _Moi_ : NON.

Léger agacement chez Eve.

 _Cleverbot_ : SI !  
 _Moi_ : Tu n'es qu'un robot, tu sers à rien !  
 _Cleverbot_ : C'est toi qui es bête !

Fermeture de la page internet. Ça va bien cinq minutes.  
Eve envoya un nouveau message à sa meilleure amie. Pas de réponse.

— Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ma meilleure amie est aussi insupportable ?! demanda la brunette à sa chambre.  
— Parce qu'elle te ressemble.

Tournant la tête si rapidement qu'elle aurait pu se faire un torticolis, Eve aperçut un gros ballon jaune au sourire effrayant collé à sa fenêtre.  
Koro-sensei, le stalkeur le retour.

— Bon sang ! Mais arrêtez de faire votre screamer ça devient fatigant ! s'exclama l'élève lasse.  
— Tu as un problème ? demanda le poulpe.  
— Oui, si on veut.  
— Ce n'est pas sur internet que tu vas trouver des réponses, conseilla le professeur.  
— Alors où ? demanda-t-elle.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du poulpe le plus recherché du monde.

— Dis à tes parents que tu sors. Tu fais confiance à sensei ?  
— Je vous dois bien ça je crois, dit-elle en faisant référence au discours agressif du voyage.

Eve s'exécuta, et dehors devant la rue, elle n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle se retrouva dans le ciel de Tôkyô.

— OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD, hurla-t-elle en voyant l'océan sous elle.  
— Je vais doucement aller jusqu'au Mach, pas de soucis Eve-san.

Attends, elle allait où là ? Mach ? On n'était pas déjà à Mach 234 là ?  
En effet, elle se sentit un peu bizarre lorsqu'elle vit, ou plutôt entendit qu'elle avait dépassé le mur du son.  
Malgré la vitesse hallucinante, Eve n'avait pas mal aux yeux, et il n'y avait pas tant de vent que ça, et elle n'avait pas froid. Lorsqu'elle avait pris l'avion, elle avait pourtant vu qu'en altitude la pression et la température étaient bien différent que sur la terre ferme.  
Sûrement un des mystères de Koro-sensei.

— On va où au juste là ? Au cinéma comme Karma et Nagisa ? interrogea la brunette.  
— Eh bien, la solution à tes problèmes n'est pas sur internet, mais à Londres, fit Koro-sensei en étirant son sourire.  
— Vous m'emmenez à Londres ?!  
— Si tu as des problèmes il faut en parler à des amis, pas à un robot. De plus, bientôt nous reprenons les cours, si tu n'es pas concentrée, tu n'auras pas de bonnes notes, continua-t-il.  
— Moui, concéda vaguement l'élève.  
— En revanche, je n'amène pas les gens à l'autre bout de la planète gratuitement, précisa le poulpe volant.  
— Ça m'aurait étonné, dit-elle en pensant aux fins de mois serrées du professeur.  
— Demain, j'organise une fête avec les gens de la classe, annonça-t-il le visage heureux. Tu viendras ?  
— Je vous le dois bien, je suppose, fit-elle en soupirant.

De toute façon, Eve aimait sortir. Si Koro-sensei lui avait proposé cette sortie en compagnie des autres élèves de la classe, elle aurait accepté quand bien même il ne l'aurait pas emmené à Londres.

— Parfait ! s'extasia-t-il le visage rosé de joie.

En regardant vers le sol, Eve s'aperçut qu'il y avait toujours de l'eau sous elle. Pourtant, elle avait bien dû passer un continent non ?

— Combien de temps le voyage va durer ? demanda Eve.  
— Environ quarante minutes, répondit le professeur principale de la classe E.  
— Punaise c'est long, soupira la brunette.  
— Pas pour un Londres-Tokyo, Eve, remarqua-t-il.  
— C'est vrai que le bus Kunugigaoka-Shibuya met presque ce temps-là pour faire le trajet lorsqu'il y a des bouchons, admit-elle.

Alors, elle sortit son portable elle eut la surprise de constater qu'elle n'avait pas le réseau. Bon, en réalité elle s'en doutait, mais c'était pourtant dommage de ne pas pouvoir poster un snap avec comme vitesse Mach 20.  
Alors, elle commença à jouer à Candy Crush.  
Non pas pour imiter Karma pendant les cours, non merci. Elle avait déjà ce jeu sur son portable et y jouait tellement peu souvent qu'elle n'était même pas au niveau trente.

— Tu devrais admirer le paysage, conseilla l'adulte-poulpe.

C'est vrai. Elle jouait à un jeu connu sur portable alors qu'elle pouvait profiter d'un paysage –défilant à Mach 20, certes- extraordinaire.  
Elle vit un continent sous elle, et essaya de deviner lequel. Bah, elle devait sûrement être en train de survoler l'Asie.  
Il y avait beaucoup de montagnes, puis de champs, des plaines, et rebelote des montagnes. Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille arrêta de regarder le sol : c'était fatigant à force d'essayer de voir tout le panorama à une telle vitesse.

Après presque trente-huit minutes de paysages différents, l'anglaise put apercevoir son pays natif. Enfin, d'abord elle dut traverser les nuages.

— Vous pouvez rester dans les nuages, juste quelques instants ? souffla Eve.  
— Bien sûr.

Comprenant sûrement l'idée de son élève, Koro-sensei descendit un peu plus bas que les nimbus, de façon à ce qu'ils soient à portée.  
Alors, elle sortit un de ses bras des vêtements du professeur –la situation était vraiment étrange vue comme ça, mais avec Koro-sensei, rien d'anormal–, et caressa doucement les nuages. Les yeux tout pétillants, elle vit sa main traverser la vapeur.

Toute petite, elle imaginait de la barbe à papa, sucrée à souhait. Puis elle avait appris que les nuages n'étaient qu'en fait composés d'eau. Et pourtant en cet instant, où la vitesse avait nettement diminuée, Eve touchait doucement un nuage. C'était beau. Ce n'était pourtant que de la vapeur, un peu comme après une douche chaude ou lorsqu'il y avait du brouillard.  
Alors pourquoi, était-ce comme un rêve ?

Lorsqu'elle rebaissa la main, Koro-sensei redescendit vers le sol.

— Ah au fait, j'habitais à Oxford, pensa-t-elle bon de préciser seulement lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Londres.

Le poulpe, sans dire un mot continua sa route quelques minutes de plus sans rien dire. Il n'était pas Eve, et donc ne s'énervait pas pour un rien, lui.

Arrivés cette fois à destination, l'anglaise se posa sur la terre ferme et mit quelques secondes pour s'y retrouver. Mine de rien, Oxford c'était grand.  
Le poulpe avait mis son ''déguisement'', mais le duo n'était pas vraiment très discret.

Cherchant une route qui pourrait s'apparenter à celle que l'élève empruntait pour rentrer chez elle, Eve évitait les regards suspects des anglais.  
Ils devaient la prendre pour une grosse folle.  
Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était ?

Une fois avoir trouvé la route pour aller chez Aura, elle resta immobile devant la maison de cette dernière.

— Allez, courage Eve.  
— Merci, vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup, je vais y arriver seule, remercia la jeune fille sincèrement.

Alors, envoya un SMS à Aura, lui demandant si ses parents étaient là. Réponse négative de sa part, quelques minutes plus tard. Alors, elle toqua.  
La meilleure amie de l'élève de la classe E ouvrit la porte, et mis quelques secondes à regarder la personne située devant l'entrée.

La bouche pendante, les cheveux courts et roux emmêlés, les yeux noisette la considérant fixement, Eve dut se retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant une mine si étonnante de la part de son amie.

— E-Eve ? balbutia la rousse au paroxysme de l'étonnement.  
— C'est moiii, gloussa la brunette le sourire aux lèvres.  
— J-je. Que. Mais. WHATS ?  
— C'est compliqué, commença Eve. Je peux entrer ?

Toujours bouche bée, Aura laissa passer sa meilleure amie dans le salon, où elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils sans aucune gêne.

— Donc, c'est compliqué, reprit l'étudiante japonaise.  
— Mais. Je comprends pas, bafouilla Aura. Tu étais bien au Japon y'a pas deux heures ?  
— Oui.  
— Et là, t'es là, continua l'anglaise toujours aussi perdue.  
— Oui, confirma une nouvelle fois Eve.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Aura s'exclama :  
— Mais c'est bordélement pas scientifiquement possible ça !  
— Déjà ''bordélement'' ça existe pas, et je suis là, donc ça l'est, répliqua l'élève de la classe E.  
— Tant que personne ne me le prouve, ce mot existe. Ils t'ont nourrie au LSD et la meth à la cantine ou ça se passe comment ? Tu peux pas faire du Tôkyô-Oxford en moins d'une heure Eve !

Pourquoi avait-elle eu l'idée de suivre Koro-sensei ? Il était complétement impossible qu'elle puisse prouver ça, sans expliquer le secret relié à la classe E.

— À la vitesse Mach 20, c'est possible.

 _Oh non.  
S'il-vous-plaît Dieu, dites-moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça.  
Pitié non._

— Eve, s'il-te-plaît dis-moi que tu le connais et que c'est pas un malade mental qui veut nous violer et nous manger après, supplia la rouquine en fixant le poulpe derrière Eve.  
— Bon sang, Koro-sensei vous êtes un secret d'état ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous montrer à n'importe qui comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant.  
— Sensei ? Genre comme dans les films d'actions là ? Genre c'est ton prof ? murmura doucement l'anglaise qui ne comprenait absolument rien à la scène.

Alors Aura, se posa doucement sur un canapé, posa sa tête entre ses mains, et prit l'air de réfléchir. Très profondément.

— Ok Aura, tu es droguée ou malade. Tu vois des choses qui n'existent pas. Calme.  
— Tu étais comme ça Eve après être allée dans la classe E ? interrogea Koro-sensei.  
— À peu près pareil oui, soupira l'intéressée. C'est assez éprouvant.

La brune s'approcha de son amie, lui prit la main lentement et tenta de lui expliquer calmement l'histoire. Toute l'histoire.  
De son départ de la classe D jusqu'à l'histoire avec Takaoka, en passant par les examens, les rires, les déprimes, le travail, les sorties, tout.

L'auditrice ne disait rien, et se contentait d'écouter, et de hocher la tête de temps à autre.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard elle avoua :  
— En effet, c'est compliqué ton histoire. Et je réitère : le japon est complétement tarré, Eve.  
— Tu t'y plairais bien pourtant, gloussa cette dernière.  
— Matt' est au courant ?

Grosse douche froide.  
Gros silence.  
Elle toisa glacialement son amie sans même s'en rendre compte. Puis, elle remarqua le visage étonné Aura et elle répondit simplement :  
— Non, tu es la seule au courant. Et je ne comptais pas le voir aujourd'hui.

Après cet instant de silence, la brunette se releva pour sourire tendrement à son amie.

— Je dois y aller, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.  
— Déjà ? Mais tu n'es pas restée longtemps ! On pourrait mater une série ! Genre Gossip Girl, The Walking dead ou même Game of thrones ! proposa la rouquine en essayant de gagner du temps.  
— Je dois y aller, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Alors, un grand câlin, beaucoup d'au revoir, et c'est les yeux humides que les deux amies se quittèrent.  
Oui la scène était clichée, raison pour laquelle Aura glissa une vanne zoophile à l'oreille d'Eve pour dédramatiser.

— À plus, Carotte, siffla joyeusement Eve.  
— T'es reloue avec ce surnom, va chercher Adam ou Wall-E, après on verra, répliqua Aura avec le sourire.  
— Ouais, ouais t'inquiète pas, va.

Quand le duo japonais fut prêt à partir, la rouquine s'exclama :  
— Oublie pas de m'envoyer des nouvelles de temps en temps !  
— Promis cette fois !

À ce moment, Koro-sensei décolla et on put voir comme une étoile qui s'envolait au loin.  
Aura contempla le poulpe et sa meilleure amie partir. Avec un peu d'amertume, elle dut bien admettre qu'Eve avait bien meilleure mine que lorsqu'elle était partie. Elle n'avait pas rencontré toute sa classe, mais en tout cas, un professeur qui fait plus de neuf mille kilomètres pour une élève, ça ne courrait pas les rues.  
Elle rentra chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Ça ne vous fatigue pas trop de voler à Mach 20 ? demanda Eve.  
— Mes fréquents allers-retours autour du monde m'ont permis d'avoir assez d'endurance, mais je ne ferais pas le Tokyo-Londres souvent.  
— Je me doute, souffla l'adolescente. Et sinon, merci.  
— Ce n'est rien, et puis sensei a eu le temps de prendre des sucreries anglaises, gloussa-t-il en montrant des sachets remplis de bonbons de toutes sortes.  
— Vous ne changerez pas, décidément. Sinon, on pourrait s'arrêter rapidement en France pour acheter des croissants ?

…xX*Xx…

Aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche trente-et-un Août. Bientôt tous les élèves devraient reprendre le chemin de l'école, et Dieu que c'était ennuyant.  
Sauf si vous êtes dans une classe d'assassinat.

— Maman, Papa, il y a une fête à dix-neuf heures avec des amis de la classe, je peux y aller ?  
— Tant que tu ne rentres pas trop tard, déclara le père Bell, pas de problème.  
— Super, merci papa !

Il est vrai que la présence de son père chez elle l'avait manqué. Sa mère n'était pas insupportable mais parfois, elle comprenait mieux son père et en plus, il lui laissait plus de libertés.

Elle prépara son yukata tout neuf pour la soirée un kimono tout léger qu'elle trouvait vraiment beau. Elle avait demandé à Kayano si elle en mettrait un aussi et grâce à une réponse positive de cette dernière, Eve put se dire qu'elle ne serait pas la seule dans cette tenue.

Profitant de son temps libre pour finir la dernière saison d'une série, et regarder quelques épisodes d'un animé, l'anglaise attendait patiemment que le temps passe.

Dès qu'il faut dix-huit heures, la britannique se prépara pour arriver pile à dix-neuf heures à la gare de Kunugigaoka.  
Alors que le soleil commençait doucement à décliner, Eve reconnut des visages familiers. D'abord trois têtes aux couleurs capillaires déjantés : verte, bleue et rouge.

— Coucou tout le monde, salua l'anglaise en s'approchant du trio multicolore.  
— Salut Eve-chan ! Ça te va bien le yukata, remarqua Kayano.  
— Salut, répondirent simplement les deux garçons.  
— Merci, toi aussi tu sais, fit la brunette en souriant.

Ils attendirent Koro-sensei et les autres élèves, et partirent à la fête, qui ressemblait beaucoup aux fêtes foraines qu'Eve connaissait.

— Oh, un stand de tir, remarqua Rinka.  
— Tu devrais tenter le coup avec Chiba, je suis sûre que vous gagneriez facilement des trucs, conseilla Eve.  
— Pourquoi pas, fit le sniper de la classe en s'approchant du stand.

D'abord, c'est Eve qui commença. Elle attrapa la carabine, la cala comme elle l'avait appris et visa un des ballons coincés dans une espèce de cage à air.  
Elle tira et le ballon avait éclaté.

 _Pfff, trop facile._

Même pour elle, qui était sans doute une des pires tireuses de la classe après ses trois essais, elle avait touchés les trois premiers ballons. Le plus dur c'était les deux derniers, qui eux, bougeaient vraiment beaucoup.

— Allez Eve, tu peux le faire encouragea Rinka.

La meilleure tireuse ne donna pas de conseils chacun sa technique.  
Elle fixa alors l'anglaise qui n'avait jamais été aussi concentrée de sa vie pour ce qui tenait du tir.  
Un ballon éclata.

— OUAAAIIIIIIIIS ! s'écria Eve en levant les bras, toujours avec la carabine en mains.

Le forain rappela à l'ordre la folle, qui répondit un ''hai hai'' très je-m'en-foutiste.  
Alors, elle tendit les mains vers le sniper de la classe, qui la jaugea derrière sa frange.

— Tu peux tirer sur le dernier ballon ? S'il-te-plaît, j'ai vraiment envie de gagner une peluche !

Chiba, en toute gentillesse accepta, et en moins de cinq secondes il fit éclater le dernier ballon.

En attrapant sa peluche Miku Hatsune Eve gloussa :  
— Merkiiii !

Elle laissa ensuite les deux tireurs entre eux, en miaulant à l'oreille de Rinka quelque chose qui la fit rougir.

L'européenne retourna vers le groupe Nagisa-Karma-Kayano. Karma avait dans les mains une boite de console de jeux, et un air satisfait trônait sur son visage.

— M-mais comment t'as réussi à avoir la console ? s'exclama Eve. Ça ne m'arrive jamais à moi !  
— Parce que tu es trop naïve, fit Karma en affichant un sourire carnassier.  
— La ferme ! répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant la peluche Hatsune Miku.

Bien sûr, le garçon à la crinière écarlate attrapa la pauvre Miku qui n'avait rien demandé, et Eve le harcela pour la récupérer ensuite.  
Lassée de cette course-poursuite dont Karma s'amusait, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Ey quand elle leva de nouveau les yeux, le rouquin n'avait plus la Diva dans les mains.

— Tu l'as mise où ?  
— Je l'ai cachéééé, s'amusa Karma.  
— Où ? répéta Eve passablement agacée.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Eve grogna dans sa barbe et partit vers le sens inverse de la foire.

— Tu refroidis, précisa le démon.

La jeune fille se retourna, et sceptique avança de deux pas.

— Tu te réchauffes.

Et se penchant vers la gauche, le regard de Karma lui indiqua le côté inverse. Elle tourna la tête, et avança, tout en regardant la direction indiquée par les iris du jumeau diabolique d'Asano. Alors qu'elle fit trois fois le tour d'une attraction, sous le regard suspicieux du forain, elle grogna un :  
— Tu as fini de me faire tourner en rond ?!  
— Non. Tu es vraiment drôle, on dirait un poisson rouge.  
— Mais rend-la moi ! Je l'ai vraiment méritée ! ordonna la brunette.  
— Quoi, tu vas le dire à ta maman ? railla-t-il.  
— Grave, c'est Big-mama ma mère, elle va t'écraser sous ses bourrelets tu vas rien comprendre à ta vie, ironisa Eve.  
— Tu parles bien de ta mère toi dis donc. Pour la peine, tu as pensé à lever les yeux de ton nombril pour chercher ?

En langage Karmatien, cela signifiait « C'est en haut. ». Alors, Eve leva les yeux, pour voir la vocaloid aux couettes bleues pendue à une branche. Si elle avait était en tenue de sport, elle n'aurait pas eu de mal, mais là, en Yukata, elle ne pouvait pas faire le singe.

— T'es un pervers qui veut voir ma culotte ou ça se passe comment ? siffla-t-elle.  
— Voir ta culotte de gamine de primaire m'intéresse autant que de mater la poitrine inexistante de Kayano.

Eve eut une pensée compatissante à la pauvre Kayano, qui heureusement n'avait pas entendu la conversation.

— Alors, pourquoi tu m'emmerdes alors que je veux juste passer un bon moment ! T'es juste lourd là.  
— Moi là, je passe un bon moment, admit Karma, toujours un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.  
— T'as quel âge pour t'amuser à piquer une poupée à une fille ?  
— Roh, t'es plus drôle là.

Alors, il fit volte-face, et repartit.

— Karma ! Mais remonte à cet arbre ! Et rend-moi Miku ! s'égosilla la fillette.

Pas de réponse.  
Il continua de s'éloigner, et Eve se retrouva seule près de l'arbre.  
L'anglaise essaya de sautiller et d'attraper la branche. Malheureusement, sa petite taille ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Alors, complètement dépitée, elle assit contre l'arbre en contempla la chanteuse virtuelle toujours pendue à la branche.

— Tu y tiens tant que ça, à ta peluche ?

Elle tourna la tête, et revit l'alter-ego d'Asano. Il se rapprochait une nouvelle fois. Eve ne répondit pas tout de suite, et préféra continuer de bouder un peu.  
Si elle attendait ici, contre cet arbre, bien sûr qu'elle y tenait un peu. Et elle savait que Karma n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas s'en douter.

Si lui revenait ici, c'était soit pour la narguer, juste gratuitement, ou sinon, il comptait lui rendre. Et vu le génie machiavélique de ce dernier, aucune des hypothèses n'étaient à exclure.

Un léger craquement attira son attention : l'adolescent avait grimpé à l'arbre et tenait Miku entre ses mains. D'un regard, Eve lui supplia de lui rendre. ENFIN.

— Pourquoi tu y tiens autant ? demanda-t-il en descendant de sa branche.  
— Parce que je l'ai gagnée seule, et que c'est le premier truc que j'ai acheté au Japon, avec ma classe, expliqua la jeune fille en caressant une des couettes en coton de sa peluche.

Karma soupira mentalement en voyant la niaiserie de cette fille. Toutes les adolescentes étaient-elles aussi sentimentales ?

— À ta place, je ne serais pas aussi sensible, ça te jouera des tours, conseilla le rouquin sans mauvaises attentions.  
— Merci, Captain Obvious. Je suis au courant.  
— Ok, si quand je suis sympa, c'est-à-dire, une fois toutes les vingt-six pleines lunes, tu l'es pas, je vais redevenir insupportable, ricana l'adolescent.  
— Vas-y, vas-y, c'est pas comme si on était pas habitués, souffla Eve dans un air faussement dramatique.  
— Tu devrais me détester alors, assura le rouquin.  
— Si je t'aimais pas un minimum, je t'aurais frappé depuis longtemps, lâcha Eve en partant en sens inverse.

Alors Karma resta à l'arbre de l'ex-pendue. Sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Venant d'Eve ça pouvait tout et rien dire. Une blague, ou un message important.  
Au pire, il s'en foutait.

L'anglaise allait rejoindre Kayano et Nagisa lorsqu'elle vit les feux d'artifices éclater dans le ciel, formant des dizaines de petites étoiles multicolores.  
Avec un regard étrangement dégoûté Eve songea :  
— On dirait la fin de Boku no Pico.

* * *

Voulaaaa finiiii !  
J'espère que a vous avez quand même apprécié :3

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _#Zarlia :_ _Perso je me cogne un peu trop souvent l'orteil, du coup, je me suis dit "pourquoi ça n'arriverait qu'à moi ?". Eve en chiot, oui c'est ça l'idée XD  
Koro-sensei est le meilleur prof au monde, heureuse de voir que son discours t'a plu et qu'il t'a parut crédible :)  
Karasuma doit FORCEMENT avoir un lien de parenté avec Superman, je soutiens l'idée ! *hoche la tête*  
Oooh, Koro est sympa ! Il veut juste mettre un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes ! Enfin d'assassin quoi._

 _Oui, Eve a la poisse. Et un peu trop d'orgueil : elle ne se serait pas perdue si elle avait demandé son chemin à Karma. C'est le dur dilemme x3 C'est un peu comme l'humour noir : tu ne devrais pas rire, mais tu le fais quand même !_  
 _Eve EST une perverse. Cf sa dernière pensée._  
 _Je suis désolée, mais je m'en sentais obligée !_

 _Oui, j'essaie de satisfaire un peu tout le monde, en faisant comme je peux ^^ C'est gentil de comprendre en tout cas :)_  
 _Pour ce qui est de PDV, je ne sais pas trop, je verrais bien :p_  
 _Bisous et à la prochaine_ !

 _ **#Laulann :**_ _Oui, mais des fois trop long devient rasoir... c'est pour ça que ça me stresse un peu ^^  
Moi, la martyriser ? Nooooooon... je n'oserais pas enfin !  
Ahah oki :p  
A la prochaine !_


	16. Leçon du père

19/12/2015  
Hello tout le monde !

J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances si vous en avez (on sait jamais).

 **Blabla de l'auteure :** En fait, hier et aujourd'hui jusqu'à environ 17h, j'étais malade. Enfin, pas bien quoi.  
Mais bon, en toute bonté je me suis dit : "Je ne vais quand même pas les faire attendre jusqu'à Vendredi prochain..."  
Du coup, je... le poste un samedi. /die/ UPDATE : Dimanche en fait du coup.  
Chanson du moment : Toutes les versions possibles et inimaginables de U.N. Owen was her

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _#Zarlia :_ Je suppose que c'est toi la Guest (ta façon d'écrire est similaire, puis c'est pas comme si j'avais 1716 revieweurs).  
Oh ma pauvre ! J'espère que cette douloureuse expérience restera unique :c Tu as vu c'est fou le Vin-aigre en vrai !  
Okay alors ! ;) Pas trop compliquée la lectrice, sympa :p Au passage, certaines scènes du manga ne seront pas très vues du tout en fait. Donc, tu pourras quand même les découvrir par scan/anime :)  
Moi aussi j'aime bien le personnage du papa d'Eve, que j'ai essayé de rendre un maximum plausible. Mais je le voulais un peu cool aussi donc bon x)  
Aura est quelqu'un que j'aime aussi beaucoup. Il fallait qu'elle ait un caractère assez trempé aussi pour supporter Eve, mais je pense qu'elle doit être moins insupportable que cette dernière. Et Koro est une grosse incruste oui. MAis une incruste qui est géniale et qui vole vite, alors ça compense.  
J'ADORE CLEVERBOT. Ce robot me fait totalement kiffer, de part ses réponses complètement wtf.  
Carrément, il y a trop de trucs bon en France, mais s'ils devaient s'arrêter partout ça ferait un peu long... (mention spéciale à toi-même pour ne pas avoir cité le pain au chocolat/chocolatine/autre-nom-mais-osef-c'est-un-pain-au-chocolat, ce qui aurait provoqué une guerre dans les commentaires).  
Pour moi, Karma est un gros gamin qui pense qu'il a toujours raison, et qui aime faire chier son monde. Eve est une gamine qui aime faire chier son monde mais qui a horreur qu'on la fasse chier elle. Pour Karma-kun, Eve c'est le cadeau de Noël parfait qui s'énerve à la moindre pique, et ça, c'est hyper drôle.

C'est déjà un bon pavé que tu nous fais là ! Merci de ta patience ;3 (et de ton autre review qui m'a rappelé que "Oh mais c'est vrai que j'avais déjà rien posté !").

 _#Maari_ (qui a enlevé le Blue !) : Ah bon ? C'était un peu court ? Dommage, j'essaierais d'en tenir compte les prochaines fois... Pour ma défense, il faut dire qu'Eve n'avait pas la journée non plus. Mais Don't worry ! Dans ce chapitre on revoit partiellement Aura :)  
Cool si tu trouves le papa d'Eve sympa ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à réfléchir à ce personnage, qui à la base devait être chiant.  
Sur Evie ? No comprendo what you said 0.o  
NOOOOOON FALLAIT PAS CHERCHER BOKU NO PICO ! C'est un truc à perdre sa virginité visuellement cette horreur (surtout le premier...) !  
La dernière scène de l'épisode 3 (oui, je les ai tous vu... *honte*), se finit sur un feu d'artifice et un vol de... Bref c'est dégueulasse, mais Eve est une perverse aussi donc bon.

XOXO (blanc à cause de Boku no Pico ? /SBAF/ #JeMériteDeMourirPourCetteVanne

 **INFO :** Pour celles/ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, la saison 2 de l'anime (d'Assassination Classroom hein), sort le 7 Janvier 2016 au Japon.

Bisous et bon chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – Leçon du père** **  
**

Le retour des cours avaient été assez déprimants mine de rien. Le retour des contrôles, des leçons, et du travail.  
D'autres plans d'assassinats avaient été exécutés, sans grands succès, mais rien d'étonnant concernant Koro-sensei.

La journée s'annonçait physique, puisque Karasuma-sensei avait eu l'intention de leur apprendre les bases du free-running.  
C'était plutôt éprouvant, surtout pour Eve et sa constitution de faible. Enfin, elle n'était pas faible, mais ni très forte, ni très endurante, ni très agile.  
Elle n'était pas faible, simplement, la nature ne l'avait pas dotée de capacité hors-normes.

Pourtant, et pour en étonner plus d'un, elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Si sa force et son agilité n'étaient pas remarquables, il fallait admettre que niveau équilibre, elle n'était pas mauvaise. S'accrocher aux arbres ne lui posait pas non plus de problèmes.

Après avoir battu son record d'aller vers la colline située non-loin du terrain d'entraînement, Eve se posa sous l'arbre et avala quelques gorgées d'eau des bouteilles qui avaient été posées, sûrement par Koro-sensei, le prof le plus mère-poule du monde.

Comme par hasard, certaines personnes se débrouillaient mieux que d'autres.  
Karma-alias-Monsieur-parfait-le-jumeau-diabolique-d'Asano était décidément déprimant.

— C'est quoi ton temps ? demanda-t-il.  
— Hm. 34 secondes et 12 centièmes, répondit Eve, sachant de toute façon qu'il avait fait mieux.  
— Ah ! J'ai fait 23 secondes moi.

En soit, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais cela fit une nouvelle fois réaliser quelque chose à l'anglaise : dans la vie, il y aura toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que nous. Toujours.  
Mais si cette personne pouvait éviter d'être la meilleure dans beaucoup de domaines, ça aurait bien arrangé Eve.

Quand la brunette rentra chez elle, elle fut accueillie par son père, sa mère étant encore au travail. Il lui demanda des nouvelles, ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui…  
Ces questions n'étaient pas fréquentes dans la bouche de la mère d'Eve, qui été bien trop occupée pour s'occuper de la vie de sa fille.  
Ça avait comme répercussions que l'adolescente n'était pas prête à y répondre.  
En autres termes, elle n'était pas prête à inventer des mensonges sur des questions types : « Mais, ce sont des feuilles dans tes cheveux, où est-tu allée te fourrer ? », « Il y a une bille qui est tombée de ton sac, c'est normal ? », ou bien « Ta tenue de sport commence à être abimée, tu fais quoi comme sport pour la mettre dans un tel état ? ».

— Je ne veux pas me contredire, mais elle a l'air un peu… étrange ta classe, commença William.  
— J-je…Tu sais, le Japon c'est pas l'Angleterre, papa, bafouilla Eve.  
— Je le sais bien, quand même. Disons que j'aimerais bien prendre rendez-vous avec ton professeur principal.  
— Je-euh… Bien-sûr il n'y a pas de problèmes ! fit la jeune fille en souriant.

Eve grimpa les premières marches des escaliers à un rythme normal, puis fonça dans sa chambre comme une furie.

Elle tapota nerveusement sur son portable, et appela son correspondant :  
— Allô ? Allô ? Rio, c'est toi ? Je suis dans la meeeerde ! Mon père veut voir le prof !  
— Wow, calme toi Eve. Il ne connait pas Koro-sensei, tu lui as quand même pas dit que notre prof principal était un poulpe qu'on doit assassiner avant la fin de l'année. Hein ?  
— Non, non ! Quand même pas ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'en crois capable ?! s'exclama l'anglaise.

— Rio, non !  
— Ben quoi, venant de toi tout est possible, répliqua la blonde japonaise.  
— Je suis vexée, simula la brune.  
— M'en fous. Bref, c'est bon il n'y a pas de problèmes, il suffit que ce soit Karasuma qui interroge ton père et c'est tout.  
— Et ça se dit amie… fit Eve en faussant un soupir. Tu penses qu'il voudra ? demanda Eve.  
— Entre Bitch-sensei et Koro-sensei, laisse-moi te dire qu'il prendra la chose très à cœur, gloussa discrètement Rio.  
— Pas faux. Bref, bisous merci !  
— Pas de quoi, à demain Ib-chan, fit Rio en raccrochant.

En soupirant de soulagement, Eve réfléchit rapidement : si c'était Karasuma-sensei, rien ne pouvait arriver, non ? Ça devrait aller.

En redescendant, l'adolescente demanda à son père :  
— Tu le veux quand, ton rendez-vous ?  
— Pourquoi pas demain ? Juste après le boulot, je finis plus tôt. Ça risque d'être compliqué après.

 **…xX*Xx…**

Devant le professeur de sport, Eve fut soudain un peu stressée.

— Pour ce soir ? redemanda Karasuma, pour être sûr.  
— Oui, je sais que c'est un peu soudain, mais je pensais que vous étiez le mieux placé entre Bitch-sensei et Koro-sensei pour le faire… fit Eve, en manipulant discrètement le professeur.

L'ex-militaire prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

— Vraiment obligatoire pour ce soir ?  
— Oui, répondit l'élève avec un peu de gêne.  
— C'est que je devais faire un compte-rendu pour le ministère de la défense, soupira-t-il.  
— Oh, ben je pourrais peut-être vous aider, proposa Eve qui avait été prise de culpabilité.  
— Tu pourrais m'aider un peu peut-être…  
— Merci, Karasuma-sensei !

En jetant un coup d'œil à sa fidèle montre rouge brique, Eve se rendit compte qu'elle allait être en retard, et partit précipitamment.

Après une journée qui passa un peu trop vite selon Eve, le rendez-vous arriva.  
Elle avait dit au revoir à ses camarades, et l'un deux avait fait la réflexion qu'un homme européen se tenait devant l'ancien bâtiment.

L'anglaise rejoignit alors son père, sous les yeux des élèves qui partaient. Pourtant, elle ne vit pas partir certains d'entre eux.

 _Bah tant pis._

— Tu aurais pu me dire que ta classe était en haut d'une montagne ! J'ai trop chaud maintenant, souffla le père.  
— Désolée, p'pa, j'avais zappé.

Elle avait envie de lui rappeler qu'elle faisait ce chemin au moins deux fois par jour, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, ou qu'il neige. Et bien entendu sous un cagnard pas possible, bien différent de la chaleur un peu sèche de la journée.

Ils rejoignirent le vieux bâtiment, et s'assirent devant le bureau du professeur. En attendant celui-ci, Eve eut peur que celui-ci ne se désiste finalement.  
D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Karasuma qui avançait d'un air pressé.

— Bonjour, veuillez excuser mon retard, commença Karasuma d'un air formel, tout en replaçant sa cravate.  
— Bonjour, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est moi qui ai demandé un rendez-vous aussi prompt, rassura le père Bell.  
— Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous parler ?  
— De ma fille, tenta William avec un peu d'humour bien caché. Sa place dans la classe, et j'aurais quelques petites questions à vous poser ensuite.

Alors, Karasuma évoqua avec diplomatie le parcours scolaire d'Eve qui, bien que mouvementé, s'en remettait et avait même réussi à décrocher des notes convenables. Il expliqua également ses compétences sportives, puisqu'il était avant tout professeur de sport. Sans cacher ses défauts, il essaya d'expliquer l'attitude qu'avait sa fille en classe.  
Le père d'Eve hochait de temps à autre la tête, et écoutait attentivement les mots du professeur.

Soudain, la porte qui était fermé s'ouvrit brusquement, et c'est Bitch-sensei, toujours affublée de son uniforme sexy qui pénétra dans la pièce en s'exclamant :  
— Karasuma ! Je t'ai cherché partout et les mioches voulaient m'empêcher d'entrer et- oh ! Bonjour.

La jeune adulte sexy s'arrêta en croisant le regard un peu étonné du père de famille.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda alors William Bell, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'inconnue.  
— Irina Poufanovitch, répondit alors la concernée, sans quitter des yeux l'homme qui la contemplait. Je suis la professeure d'anglais.

 _Oh non_ , soupira mentalement Eve. _Tout se passait bien pourtant._

— Irina, peux-tu parler de tes cours de langues, enfin je veux dire, de japonais pour Eve. Juste de japonais ? insista Karasuma.

Le regard de l'ex-militaire disait clairement « Tu ne parles pas de tes harcèlements, fais bonne image. Tu ne montres pas tes seins, tu ne le séduis pas. Juste tes cours. »

— Eve a fait de bons progrès en japonais. C'est une langue assez complexe, et elle s'y investit beaucoup. Dans sa prononciation, il y a quelques défauts à corriger pourtant je lui ai bien montré comment mettre sa langue et-, s'arrêta-t-elle en croisant le regard meurtrier de son collègue, je veux dire, elle fait de grands progrès.

Elle arrêta, et William, sûrement étonné de voir une professeure japonaise avec un tel accent irréprochable, mit quelques secondes à répondre, en se tournant vers sa fille :  
— Je suis fier de toi. Je pense que j'ai bien fait de te faire confiance.

Sûrement lassée, Bitch-sensei s'en alla en déclarant seulement :  
— J'y vais, j'ai des copies à corriger…

Eve réprima un petit rire : la professeure d'anglais n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de parfait pour tout ce qui était scolaire. Certes, elle enseignait plutôt bien, mais pour tout ce qui était contrôle, c'est plutôt Koro-sensei qui s'en chargeait.  
Voyant la mine de son élève, Karasuma glissa un regard entendu discret, tout en soupirant légèrement. Si seulement elle pouvait bosser un peu mieux parfois.

La conversation continua sur l'intégration d'Eve dans la classe, et l'opinion des camarades de cette dernière. L'adolescente se contentait de répondre quand on lui posait des questions et de marmonner des « Oui, oui. » ou « Non, non. ».

— Karasuma-senseiii ! Je vous ai ramené des croissants de Paris lorsque je suis passé me chercher des cannelés !

Dès que la voix retentit, les yeux d'Eve se levèrent pour croiser avec effroi ceux de Karasuma. Le professeur, qui pourtant perdait rarement son calme, resta silencieux, et continua de fixer abasourdi l'anglaise.

La porte, qui décidément ne servait à rien puisque qu'elle était le plus souvent ouverte, laissa voir un poulpe géant jaune.

— PAPA ! cria Eve, avant de se reprendre. Hm, tu as vu ma dernière note de japonais ? Attends regarde je l'ai dans mon sac.

Alerté par sa fille, William n'avait pas vu le poulpe qui venait d'entrer, et regarde la copie de mathématiques, d'anglais puis enfin de japonais que sortait Eve.  
Lorsqu'elle avait tourné la tête, Koro-sensei avait disparu, puis à grande vitesse (pas le mach, sinon le bruit aurait alerté son père), été réapparut dans son déguisement de ''sortie''.

— Vous m'excusez, je dois parler d'urgence à un collègue, EN PRIVÉ, fit Karasuma, en poussant le poulpe déguisé hors de la salle.  
— Oooh, mais vous devez être le père d'Eve ! s'exclama alors Koro-sensei en faisant demi-tour. Je suis son professeur dans beaucoup de matières, je peux vous parler d'elle si vous le souhaitez.  
— Merci Koro-sensei, mais Karasuma-sensei nous a déjà bien expliqué, répondit précipitamment Eve.

Ayant remarqué l'air inquiet et stressé de sa fille, William tiqua. Quelle était cette réaction ? Ça avait quelque chose de bien suspect. Pourquoi avait-elle tant voulu rester dans cette classe, alors qu'elle était la pire de l'établissement, pourquoi avait-elle autant de mal lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée ?  
Et surtout ce professeur étrange qui, dès son apparition avait semblé gêner les deux autres occupants de la pièce ?

— Asseyez-vous, Koro-sensei, fit le père.  
— Alors, commença Koro-sensei, Eve est une bonne élève. On peut dire qu'elle est assez facilement déconcentrée, ce qui est fort dommage puisqu'elle a du potentiel. Elle ne participe pas beaucoup, mais je pense que c'est la barrière de la langue qui la gêne un peu, n'est-ce-pas ?

Eve acquiesça en tentant de garder son calme. Koro-sensei était certes naïf, pervers, un peu stupide sur les bords, mais il n'irait pas révéler qu'il avait explosé la Lune et que ses élèves avaient pour mission de les tuer.  
Enfin, elle l'espérait.

— Voilà, c'est tout, termina Koro-sensei après d'autres explications.  
— Eh bien, je me faisais de fausses idées sur cette classe, je pense, admit le père d'Eve.  
— Pourquoi ça ?  
— Je la trouvais assez… étrange, continua William.  
— Quoi, vous pensiez que personne ici n'était vraiment professeur, et qu'un poulpe qui a détruit la Lune devait être assassiné par des élèves ? Ahahah !  
— Quelle imagination, ces japonais, ria le père.

Eve riait jaune, Karasuma pas du tout. Tous deux étaient au bord de la syncope.  
Koro-sensei était définitivement, et complètement cinglé.

— Bon Eve, on y va ?  
— J'ai encore des devoirs et un cours ici, mais je te rejoins après, hein, dit Eve toujours livide.  
— Ok, alors, à ce soir alors, ne rentres pas trop tard !

Dès que son père fut assez loin, Eve se retourna vers Koro-sensei et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à hurler, mais s'arrêta. La bouche toujours ouverte, elle remarqua que le poulpe jaune s'était fait la malle.

— M-mais, il est parti où lui ? bégaya l'anglaise.  
— À un endroit où il savait qu'il ne se prendrait pas une soufflante, soupira Karasuma, lui aussi sur les nerfs.

Pour la douze millième fois ce jour, la porte qui avait été refermée par le père d'Eve fut ouverte, et le trio Nagisa-Karma-Rio entra, tout sourire.

— Cette tête, pouffa Rio. Tu t'aurais vue…  
— Tu étais sur le point de nous faire un AVC là, continua Karma.  
— Non mais d'où vous m'espionnez déjà ? C'est un rendez-vous privé, et dans « rendez-vous privé », il y a « privé » ! grogna la brunette.

Nagisa lui, la regardait juste d'un air compatissant, en espérant sûrement qu'il ne lui arrive pas la même chose.  
Eve soupira une énième fois. Bon sang, ce n'était pas des assassins qu'ils étaient, mais plus des espions. Pas moyen d'être tranquille. Heureusement, ils n'avaient rien dit de très privé. Sinon, elle aurait voulu s'enterrer.  
Ou les enterrer eux, plutôt.

— Allez-vous en, l'école c'est fini là, dit Eve.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? demanda Karma d'un ton que l'anglaise soupçonnait sarcastique.  
— Que tu deviennes sympa, du coup je pense emménager au collège, le temps que ça arrive, répliqua-t-elle lassée.  
— Dis donc, je te frappe une fois et je te vole ta poupée, et c'est bon tu te rebelles ? Je vais devenir psy si ça continue, railla Karma.  
— Nagisa, Rio faites-le partir il me fatigue…  
— Compris, Ib-chan ! gloussa Rio.  
— A demain, Eve, fit Nagisa.

Finalement, les adolescents partirent et laissèrent Eve en compagnie de Karasuma.

— Tu comptais vraiment rester pour m'aider ? s'étonna le professeur.  
— Ben oui, répondit normalement Eve. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'une flemmarde pas possible, qui s'éclipse à la moindre occasion, mais quand je dis quelque chose, je le respecte.

Karasuma ne répondit pas plus, ils s'installèrent dans la salle des professeurs. Une fois arrivée, Eve remarqua un bureau couvert de paperasse.

— C'est celui-là le vôtre… ? demanda Eve, le ton devenant peu à peu livide.  
— Oui.  
— J-je peux aller aux toilettes ? fit-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte.  
— Eve.

La brunette se résigna et s'assit devant le bureau, et attendit les indications de Karasuma.  
Elle devait ouvrir les enveloppes les trier, l'aider à rédiger des rapports des assassinats, et trier les factures de dépenses que nécessitait les nombreux entraînements et assassinats.  
C'était long, rébarbatif et assez ennuyeux. Le fait que Karasuma parlait moins qu'une porte de prison n'aidait pas.

— Karasuma-sensei… ? fit Eve.  
— Hm ?  
— Vous aimez bien Irina-sensei ?

Il leva les yeux de son ordinateur à l'entente du nom. Pendant un temps infime, il sembla réfléchir, et retourna dans son rapport de l'assassinat.

— C'est une bonne professeure et elle a des qualités d'assassins redoutables, répondit-il.  
— En tant que personne, je veux dire, reformula Eve.  
— Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur la question.

L'élève n'insista pas. « Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur la question. » signifiait dans le langage de Karasuma « La ferme. », bien sûr, en bien plus poli et diplomate.  
Quand Eve finit son travail, il était déjà assez tard, mais il faisait encore jour. Elle salua Karasuma-sensei, et partit.

Sur la route, fort heureusement elle ne croisa pas de famille au regard psychopathe, et à la chevelure flamboyante. C'était une bonne journée lorsqu'Eve ne croisait pas les Asano.  
Pas d'Asano, pas de mauvaises nouvelles, c'était son crédo.

Sur le chemin, elle reçut un message.

De : Aura la carotte  
À : Moi  
Hey Eve, quoi de neuf ?

Elle répondit assez rapidement.

De : Moi  
À : Aura la carotte  
OMG mon père a vu Koro.

Elle eut à peine le temps de traverser le passage piéton en courant qu'elle reçut le message de réponse.

De : Aura la carotte  
À : Moi  
OMFG il a dit quoi ? Il a pas halluciné en voyant ses tentacules ?!

De : Moi  
À : Aura  
Il été un peu déguisé. Mais tu vois Koro, il reste chelou même déguisé.

De : Aura la carotte  
À : Moi  
J'imagine trop. Du coup… ?

Eve arriva chez elle, et fonça dans sa chambre.

De : Moi  
À : Aura la carotte  
Ben rien, il a dit que ça avait l'air d'une bonne classe et qu'il avait bien fait de me faire confiance.

De : Aura la carotte  
À : Moi  
Lol. J'ai toujours su que ton père était un peu cinglé.

De : Moi  
À : Aura la carotte  
Eh ! Respecte un peu ! On parle de mon père !

Eve regarda son agenda. Bah, elle pouvait bien parler un peu avec sa meilleure amie non ?

De : Aura la carotte  
À : Moi  
Ouais, enfin tant mieux pour toi j'ai envie de dire.

De : Moi  
À : Aura la carotte  
Comme tu dis. Bon j'y vais, les japonais sont maso' et ils aiment bien nous foutre la blinde de devoirs.

De : Aura la carotte  
À : Moi  
Bisous.

Eve, en bonne élève, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, commença ses devoirs et à apprendre ses leçons.  
Comme toute bonne élève, elle se coucha tôt, ce qui n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes.

Elle fut réveillée de son sommeil encore léger, par les vibrations de son téléphone portable. Agacée, mais trop curieuse pour ignorer le message, elle déverrouilla son portable pour voir qu'elle avait reçu un message d'un destinataire inconnu.  
Encore plus curieuse, et ouvrit le message, et en papillonnant des yeux pour s'habituer à la trop grande clarté de son téléphone, elle lut le message.

De : Destinataire inconnu (+070XXXXXXX)  
À : Moi  
Cc Eve, c'est Matt. Aura ma donner ton num, ca va ?  
Déjà que la lumière lui brûlait les yeux, alors l'orthographe du message les lui explosait littéralement. Si elle n'allait pas répondre à cet inconnu –foutu sataniste– d'aller brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer où son orthographe et sa prose douteuse l'accompagneraient, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle connaissait ce Matt.

N'ayant pas envie de lui répondre, elle se recoucha en supprimant le message.

 _Et merde._

 **…xX*Xx…**

Eve, qui était de mauvaise humeur –ce qui était, pour le coup, assez habituel en fait–, partait vers le collège. En route, elle croisa Fuwa, la fille qui aimait beaucoup (trop) les mangas et qui avait un carré court brun.  
Oui, il fallait qu'Eve se rappelle de détails comme ceux-là pour se souvenir d'une personne. Il fallait dire que Fuwa était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'assez discrète.

En bref, elle avait donc croisé Fuwa. Et, non pas qu'elle avait l'air d'une de ces filles, fan de rumeurs, qui pourraient être l'incarnation de la _Gossip Girl_ parfaite, mais après un court et cordial « Ohayô », elle enchaîna –en anglais, Dieu merci– un « Tu sais quoi ? Il paraît que Koro-sensei pique des soutifs à des femmes à grosses poitrines. Le connaissant, c'est possible, mais ça reste bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? Ça ferait une bonne enquête je pense… »

Puis elle était partie dans des délires pas possibles parlant de mangas qu'Eve ne connaissait pas, ou du moins pas autant qu'elle.

Arrivées au « bâtiments des exclus », comme le surnommait mentalement Eve, les deux filles entrèrent dans leur classe, où elles découvrirent des élèves, journal en main, en train de lire un article.  
L'anglaise approcha et lut ce que lui avait raconté Fuwa.

En effet, l'article collait plutôt bien à la description de Koro-sensei, ce qui était plutôt problématique pour lui, puisque son existence était un secret défense et donc, que personne ne le connaissait.  
Il faisait le coupable idéal.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! salua gaiement Koro-sensei.

Il n'eut comme réponses seulement des regards dégoûtés de l'ensemble de la classe. Eve restait dans son coin à avancer dans Candy Crush. Elle n'était qu'au niveau trente-cinq, ce qui, il fallait l'admettre était plutôt minable.

— Koro-sensei avouez que c'est vous ce voleur de sous-vêtements !  
— OUAIS PUTAIN J'AI UNE PEPIIIIITE* !

Soudain, tout le monde se tourna vers Eve, qui ayant levé les yeux de son jeu, avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa chambre mais bien dans une salle de classe. D'ailleurs, il y avait une ambiance plutôt lourde dans cette classe de classe visiblement.

Ce qui était d'autant plus étrange c'était tous ces soutiens gorges éparpillés un peu partout. Il y avait une fête du soutien-gorge au Japon ou ça se passait comment ? Surtout que ce n'était pas des petites tailles : au moins un bonnet Q. Ou plus.

— Eve t'es pas sérieuse ! s'exclama Rio. C'est hyper important ce qui se passe là !  
— Désolée, mais genre j'ai eu une pépite en éclatant cinq bonbons rouges, tu sais… Du coup… Je… Enfin voilà.

Aussi rouge que les bonbons qu'elle venait d'éclater, l'anglaise de la classe se tut pour observer les réactions de la classe. Enfin, mince mais il se passait quoi ? Koro-sensei n'était quand même pas réellement coupable du vol de soutien-gorge tout de même !

— Koro-sensei, vous n'êtes quand même pas coupable hein ? s'indigna Eve.  
— Mais noooon ! Je n'oserais jamais enfiiiin ! pleura le poulpe en approchant dangereusement ses larmes visqueuses d'Eve.  
— Lâchez-moi bordeeeeeeeel !

Puis bon, c'est vrai que tous ces soutiens gorges balancés aux quatres coins de la classe, il fallait admettre que c'était suspect. Puis le cahier des appels, où était marqué les bonnets des filles de la classe –on lui avait mis un bonnet B, quelle honte ! elle faisait un C très mérité–, était lui aussi assez étrange.

Le cours avait défilé avec un ennui suprême, dont Eve n'était pas habituée. Surtout avec Koro-sensei. Il était tellement gêné et coincé que ses cours ressemblaient à ceux de Kobayashit-sensei. Ce qui était au summum de l'ennui sur terre.

Lorsqu'Eve sortit de classe accompagnée de Rio et Kayano, qui râlait encore car elle criait corps et âme qu'elle faisait au moins un bonnet A, et non un « éternelle planche à pain ».

— Non, mais je sais que je n'ai pas grand-chose, mais je fais du A. DU A ! geignit-elle.  
— On le sait Kayano, répondirent pour la treizième fois Eve et Rio en chœur, lassées.

Ce qui était bien étrange, c'est qu'au fond, ils le savaient tous : jamais Koro-sensei n'aurait fait ça. Il perdrait la confiance de la moitié de ses élèves, et les garçons ne seraient pas rassurés non plus.

— Franchement, qui croit le poulpe-pervers coupable, commença Eve.  
— Je pense que personne n'y croit vraiment, répondit Rio.  
— Mais, si ce n'est pas lui, qui c'est ? demanda Kayano, toujours un peu agacée par le commentaire de la planche à pain.  
— UN IMPOSTEUR !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Fuwa, qui, tel Phoenix Wright, tentait de rétablir la vérité. Alors, elle énuméra toutes les raisons plus ou moins valables qui feraient que leur professeur n'était pas le réel coupable.  
Après quelques théories idiotes, suivies de quelques bonnes idées de la pseudo-détective, Karma déclara :  
— On va donc le trouver nous-même, cet imposteur. Si Koro s'en va, plus de récompense.

L'anglaise, qui avait suivi la scène silencieusement, sourit.  
Une escapade nocturne, ça avait l'air si excitant. Surtout pour découvrir un imposteur qui connaissait Koro-sensei ! Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu rater ça.

 **…xX*Xx…**

— Mais papa je te jure ! C'est pour le collège ! insista une nouvelle fois l'anglaise.

Pas moyen, son foutu caractère était bien un gage d'hérédité de son paternel.

— Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Eve. Quel collège irait organiser une sortie la nuit un jour de semaine, répondit une nouvelle fois William Bell.  
— Mais s'il-te-plaîîîîît ! Je te jure papa enfin ! Si c'était pour sortir en nuit avec mes amis tu penses vraiment que j'irais inventer une histoire aussi peu crédible ? se défendit la plus jeune.  
— Écoute ton père, fit la mère d'Eve fatiguée de sa dure journée.  
— Mais maman !  
— Eve… commença le père.  
— Mais papa ! s'insurgea l'adolescente. C'est pour l'astronomie ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, on ne voit pas les étoiles le jour !  
— Le Soleil est une étoile, Eve. CQFD, répliqua le géniteur.

Après un long soupir, et un regard digne du chat botté, William déclara :  
— Tu n'iras pas, point. Tu me connais Eve, tu auras beau insister toute ta vie, c'est comme pour les tatouages : non, c'est non.  
— Quand j'aurais dix-huit ans, je pourrais m'en faire un si je veux d'abord, grinça Eve pour elle-même.  
— Quelque chose à rajouter, jeune fille ? demanda le père, dont le ton laissait entendre un début d'agacement.  
— Rien, souffla Eve dépitée en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

En claquant doucement la porte de sa chambre, Eve appela Rio :  
— Je peux pas venir.  
— Non, sérieux ? Le stage d'astronomie est pas passé ?  
— Du tout. Je dois avoir un père mentaliste, c'est pas possible autrement… se plaignît Eve.  
— Et ta mère ? tenta la blonde.  
— C'est tellement un légume quand elle rentre le soir que je pourrais lui demander si je peux cramer la maison elle me dirait « Fais attention, surtout. », expliqua la brunette.  
— Ah oui, en effet. Préviens-moi quand tu veux faire Projet X chez toi surtout.  
— Tu seras la première invitée.  
— Eve, tu écris un message là non ? Mais pou-Attends tu veux vraiment nous rejoindre ?

En tapotant sur son portable, l'adolescente ne craignait qu'un de ses parents ne passe à proximité de sa chambre lorsqu'elle parlerait de son plan.

— Attends, tu veux vraiment faire le mur ? Et t'as pas peur que tes parents m'entendent, moi ? interrogea Rio.  
— Je suis pas en haut-parleur.  
— T'es parano quand même. T'es sûre que tu te feras pas choper ?  
— Quasiment.  
— Je te l'aurais dit.  
— Mais de quoi, demanda Eve, perdue.  
— C'est pas une bonne idée, vraiment.  
— Tant pis, pour une heure ou deux tu sais…  
— T'es une grande fille, débrouille-toi. Bon je te laisse, je dois réviser pour le contrôle de math, et ma sortie astronomie, héhé, ricana Rio.

Bon, maintenant qu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle les rejoindrait, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment baisser les bras non ? Le jour où son impulsivité serait mieux contrôlée, il était sûr qu'elle aurait beaucoup moins de problèmes.  
Si elle sortait peu, ça irait. Moins longtemps elle sortait moins elle aurait de problèmes.

Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment.

Vers dix heures, elle reçut un message de Ritsu pour lui dire qu'ils étaient allés chercher Itona sur le lieu de l'accident, c'est-à-dire une boutique de téléphone, mais qu'en réalité ce n'était qu'un piège de l'ennemi : Shiro.

Ce qui était bien avec Ritsu (qu'on oublie malheureusement un peu trop souvent), c'est que ses messages étaient en anglais, concis et d'actualité.  
Le robot lui avait même envoyé les coordonnées géographiques de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Au moment même où Eve s'était rhabillée et commençait à ouvrir sa fenêtre pour sortir, elle entendit des grincements de pas. Prises de sueurs froides, elle laissa la fenêtre contre pour se ruer sous ses draps.  
Mais comment était-ce possible ? Logiquement à cette heure-là, ses parents dormaient paisiblement après une longue journée de labeur.

Elle vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement, puis se retourna en fermant les yeux. Elle tint fermement sa couette sur elle, de peur que la personne qui venait d'entrer ne la soulève et la voit habillée.

— Heureusement que tu dors, on vient d'apprendre le décès de mamie Mary.  
— QUOI ?!

Eve se releva brusquement en tenant sa couette contre elle.

— Joli pyjama, remarqua son père.

Sans l'avoir vu, elle avait laissé voir son sweet-shirt noir. Sans savoir quoi faire, elle resta bouche bée.

— Mamie Mary va bien, soupira William. Toi par contre un peu moins.  
— Je…  
— « comptais faire le mur, mais t'inquiète, juste pour aller voir ma sortie d'astrologie, ne t'inquiète pas. » Eve, tu sais que j'ai eu ton âge aussi ?  
— Mais c'était y'a longtemps, se défendit l'adolescente.  
— Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
— Je te jure qu'on a vraiment une sortie –et non un stage– d'atrologie p'pa. Si c'était pour aller voir mon copain et aller boire de la vodka en boîte, j'aurais inventé quelque chose de beaucoup plus crédible.

Le regard sévère de son père fit prendre conscience à Eve qu'elle avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin.

— Vas-y.  
— Sérieux ?  
— Non.

L'adolescente s'apprêtait à le remercier cent fois, mais remarqua un léger sourire.

— T'es sérieux de me faire une blague comme ça ? grogna-t-elle.  
— Complètement. Ce n'est pas une énorme blague que tu allais faire là ? Faire le mur Eve, vraiment ? Tu sais très bien que je suis assez tolérant pour t'autoriser beaucoup de choses, mais là, tu es à la limite de l'emprisonnement à vie dans ta chambre.

C'était vraiment la poisse.  
Il ne rigolait pas là, et elle savait que ça risquait de chauffer si elle commençait à râler.

— Si j'ai un mot de ton professeur pour me dire que tu avais effectivement une sortie, tu seras juste privée de séries pendant une semaine. Si ce n'est pas le cas, gare à toi. Et puis, ta mère sera prévenue.

C'était la mort là.

— Cette fois, je vais me coucher. N'essaie même pas de sortir.

La porte se referma.  
Le cœur battant encore à une vitesse folle, la brunette ne sut plus quoi faire. Y aller maintenant, sachant que son père –gros parano– était capable de revenir un peu après pour vérifier qu'elle soit toujours là, c'était du suicide.

Dépitée, Eve se changea, elle se remit sous ses couettes.

Elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir participer à cette mission. Même carrément déçue.  
Au pire, elle demanderait le lendemain comment l'opération s'était déroulée.

De : Moi  
À : Rio la blondasse  
J'me suis fait choppée, mon père veut un mot comme quoi y'avait vraiment une sortie. Je sais pas quoi faire. Si Karasuma veut bien me faire un mot je l'épouse.

De : Rio la blondasse  
À : Moi  
JE TE L'AVAIS DIT.  
Lol, à ta place, si je l'épousais, j'irais vivre dans une île paumée parce que Bitch-sensei risque de vouloir ta peau.

De : Moi  
À : Rio la blondasse  
Pas faux.  
Ça s'est bien passé ?

De : Rio la blondasse  
À : Moi  
Moyen. Je t'expliquerais demain, je suis crevée.

De : Moi  
À : Rio  
Okay, bonne nuit.

En éteignant son portable, et se remuant sous ses couettes, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle ne bougea pas, vit son père ouvrir et refermer la porte.

 _Quel parano !_ siffla Eve en fermant les yeux.

_

*Pépite : Dans mon langage, dans Candy Crush c'est la petite boule au chocolat qu'on obtient en alignant 5 bonbons. Je sais pas trop comment vous appelez ça vous o.o 

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter !  
Bonnes vacances, bon Noël !

Diamly~~~ (qui ne s'excuse même pas pour son retard, mais qui devrait).


	17. Leçon habituelle

01/01/2016

BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEE !  
C'est fou que le premier de l'an tombe un vendredi, non ? Genre pile le jour où je (suis censée) poste(r). (- Désolée si c'est compliqué à comprendre. Bref.)

 **Blabla de l'auteure :** Cette année, pour la première fois j'ai fêté nouvel an avec des amies (oui, seulement des amiEs). C'était sympa, même si bien différent des nouvel an que j'ai l'habitude de passer. Et vous, ça s'est passé comment ? Vous pouvez toujours dire ça en commentaire, j'adore écouter la vie des autres/raconter ma vie !  
Sinoooon... C'est bientôt mon anniversaiiiiiire !

 **Petit jeu :** Vu que je m'ennuie, et que c'est bientôt mon anniversaire je lance un petit jeu !  
Devinez le jour de ma naissance, et devinez quel âge je vais avoiiiir ^^  
C'est du pif, mais si ça vous amuse :')  
Indices : Je ne suis/serais pas encore majeure, et le jour de mon anniversaire est pair.  
BONUS : La personne qui arrive à tomber proche de mon heure de naissance, je l'épouse :')  
On y gagne quoi ? : Ce que vous voulez ! Une demande, requête, voire OS, spoil... Je verrais au cas par cas, mais bon ! J'essaierais de trouver quelque chose !

 **Par contre ce serait sympa de pas me foutre un vent, voyez ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire sinon je vais être très très triste T.T  
#MendianteEnForce #AuteureBienReloue  
**

 **Réponse à la review :  
** _#Zarlia : Coucou toi ! Merci pour la review déjà ^^ Et bonne année, surtout !  
Désolée de t'avoir fait speeder sachant que je n'avais rien posté ! (J'étais en Espagne, et j'avais bizarrement pas trop le temps d'écrire...)  
Ce chapitre est pas si long, mais il s'y passe quelques trucs.  
Oh, les compliments ! *w* (c'est toujours bon à recevoir XD)  
Pour le rendez-vous, je ne voyais pas ça autrement que tous les profs qui cherchaient Karasuma (alias le Superman que tout le monde appelle tout le temps) et qui tomberaient sur le papa d'Eve :')  
Vive Candy Crush ! (*meuf qui a commencé cette année et qui est seulement au niveau 48*)  
Si Eve avait réussi à faire le mur, je trouve que ça aurait fait bizarre. C'est possible hein, pas que ce soit pas réaliste (j'ai une amie qui l'a déjà fait sans se faire choper donc bon...)_

Bref, re-merci pour la review, et merci de toujours commenter et d'être toujours là ^^

 ** _BON CHAPITRE !_**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Leçon habituelle

Le matin, le père d'Eve regardait encore durement sa fille. Et elle le regardait méchamment également parce qu'elle était en train de rater les sorties hebdomadaires de ses séries préférées.  
La mère d'Eve, elle, se portait bien.

 _Donc, il ne lui a pas dit_ …

Elle se dépêcha de déjeuner, pour rester le moins longtemps à la table.

Depuis que son père était rentré, il la levait beaucoup plus tôt, de ce fait, elle n'était plus en retard. Ce qui d'abord, avait étonné ses camarades de classe : « Eve à l'heure ? Il va neiger ! », « Eve qui n'est pas en retard ? Aujourd'hui on va tuer Koro-sensei, c'est pas possible ! ».

— Bisous j'y vaiiiis ! cria Eve avant de claquer la porte.

L'anglaise cru entendre une réprimande de la part de son père, mais partit sans y prêter attention.  
Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas tranquille vers le collège : de toute façon, elle était largement dans les temps. En chemin, elle croisa sa voisine d'en face, une vielle mamie dont le mari était mort avant que la famille anglaise arrive. La vielle dame apostropha Eve, et commença à lui parler rapidement de sa jeunesse, et puis la guerre, et son mari, et encore les dernières bêtises de son chat, Kuro.  
L'adolescente, ayant pitié de la solitude de la grand-mère –qui était vraiment adorable qui plus est–, eut du mal à la quitter pour se rendre finalement au collège en courant.

Arrivée à environ vingt mètres des grilles, elle commença à marcher rapidement. Pas question qu'à chaque fois qu'elle entre au collège, elle coure comme si une meute de lions la poursuivait !  
C'est avec une impression désagréable qu'elle croisa le regard d'Asano-fils.  
Alors qu'Eve allait continuer son chemin, elle entendit qu'il l'avait appelée.

Avec un soupir tellement profond qu'il aurait pu assécher un lac, l'anglaise se retourna et fixa les yeux violets du meilleur élève de l'établissement.

— Quoi ? grinça-t-elle.  
— Monsieur le Directeur veut te voir, déclara-t-il.

Derrière lui, les cinq virtuoses observaient la scène avec un sourire étrange. Puis, lorsqu'ils virent que la jeune fille les avaient vu, ils commencèrent à parler de leur dernier contrôle (étrangement, Eve arrêta d'écouter à ce moment).  
Eve refixa les iris améthyste du plus grand sadique (ex-aequo avec Karma) qu'elle connaisse.

— S'il voulait me voir, il m'aurait fait appeler, ou envoyer un papier, souffla-t-elle lassée.

Avant même qu'Asano n'eut le temps de répondre, elle répliqua avec un sourire malicieux :  
— Ou envoyé un larbin, excuse-moi je dois y aller.

Gakushû Asano fixait d'un air mauvais l'anglaise. Vivement qu'il finisse son plan machiavélique.

L'anglaise pénétra alors dans le bâtiment A, réservé aux élèves des classes A –quel suspense– et à l'administration. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau du directeur, elle se surprit à être un peu stressée.  
Elle reprit son souffle, en réfléchissant : si ça avait vraiment été grave, il l'aurait appelée. C'était peut-être pour la routine.

Elle toqua doucement à la porte, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit, Eve aperçut le directeur devant son bureau, qui tapotait sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

— Mademoiselle Bell, commença-t-il avec un accent qui était agaçant car parfait. Je suis assez occupé, allez droit au but.  
— Je… Vous ne vouliez pas que je vienne ici ?  
— J'ai d'autres occupations plus importantes que de vous faire venir ici sans raisons, mademoiselle Bell, répliqua-t-il sans même lever les yeux de son écran.  
— Mais Asano, tenta-t-elle avant de se reprendre et de chuchoter. Oh le con.  
— Vous voulez dire que si Asano vous demande de sauter d'un ravin, vous le feriez ?

Il avait cessé de regarder son écran, pour regarder l'élève qui se trouvait devant lui d'une lueur moqueuse presque imperceptible.  
Après un petit silence, Eve répondit un petit :  
— Non, mais il serait capable de me pousser, lui.

Après cette réplique, elle fit volte-face et dit un poli :  
— Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, je retourne en cours.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au directeur-dictateur de répondre qu'elle ferma la porte et qu'elle marcha rapidement : avec l'assassinat matinal/l'appel, elle aurait largement le temps de ne pas être en retard.

Asano l'avait mal fait commencer sa journée. Mais quel idiot ! Il voulait vraiment faire perdre son temps à elle, mais aussi à son père ! Et ça se disait dans la classe A, et ça faisait des coups bas de gamins de primaire.  
Elle grogna pour elle-même : elle n'allait pas –encore– faire un scandale.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la classe, elle vit que le cours avait à peine commencé.

— Désolée d'être en retard, récita platement l'anglaise.  
— Va t'assoir, Eve-san, demanda seulement le poulpe avec habitude.

Lorsqu'elle sortit ses affaires, elle entendit quelqu'un lui chuchoter :  
— C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois ?  
— Une blague pourrie de ton jumeau diabolique, avoua l'anglaise à Mr-Parfait-numéro-deux.  
— Ah bon ? Quel vilain garçon, ricana Karma.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent rapidement. Lorsqu'elle allait voir Rio qui était plus proche du tableau selon le plan de classe, l'anglaise entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom :  
— Eve ?

La concernée se retourna alors, pour voir une crinière blanche entourée dans un bandana, et une paire d'yeux dorés qui la regardaient fixement.

— Désolée pour ta blessure, commença-t-il en fixant le bras que sa chemise estivale laissait nu. Enfin tu n'as plus rien. Et c'était quand même de ta faute. Surtout qu'avec plus de muscles et moins de graisse, je suis sûr que les dégâts auraient été minimes.

Eve toisait bouche bée Itona qui venait de lui présenter des excuses. À sa manière.  
La blessure à laquelle il faisait référence était celle qu'elle avait reçue lorsqu'elle s'était interposée entre son attaque et Koro-sensei, la première fois qu'Itona était apparu dans la classe.

— Mais comment ça, moins de graisse ? s'insurgea-t-elle avec incompréhension.  
— Lorsque je t'ai frappé, ta masse graisseuse au niveau des bras était supérieure à ta masse musculaire, réexpliqua Itona.  
— Mais je te permets pas ! J'ai pas de graisse aux bras !  
— Mes tentacules ne se trompaient pas. Mais on s'en fiche sinon. Tu faisais un sport de combat avant que je te frappe ? demanda-t-il toujours avec son franc-parler habituel.  
— Non, pourquoi ? dit l'anglaise, ne voyant pas le rapport.  
— Tu te cognes souvent ?  
— Pas plus que ça, autant qu'une personne normale je suppose, fit-elle lassée sans voir le fond de sa pensée.

Itona continuait de la regarder avec une insistance telle que ça mit Eve mal à l'aise. Il termina ensuite la conversation d'un « J'ai faim, salut. », et alla rejoindre le groupe de Terasaka pour manger.

Rio, qui avait attendu avant de rejoindre son anglaise préférée –étant l'unique qu'elle connaissait–, eut vraiment envie de retourner voir le trio Nagisa-Karma-Kayano lorsqu'elle vit la tête d'Eve.

— Rio, j'ai pas de graisse aux bras hein ?  
— Si. Et fait gaffe la graisse tombe plus vite que le muscle quand on vieillit, soupira la blonde.  
— Non mais c'est vrai ?! s'inquiéta la brunette en palpant ses biceps.  
— Je blague, Eve, calme.  
— Ah, ouf.

L'européenne alla donc chercher son bentô, son paquet de chips et sa canette de limonade pour manger avec Rio et le trio.*

— Du coup, ça s'est passé comment hier soir ? commença Eve entre deux bouchées de son riz.

— Pour faire simple, Shiro est revenu ajouter son grain de sel, expliqua Kayano. La première fois qu'on est allés chercher Itona, il l'a ensuite capturé pour que Koro-sensei aille le sauver –ce qu'il a évidemment fait–, mais c'était sans compter sur nous !  
— C'est sûr que si nous n'avions pas été là, Koro-sensei n'aurait pas survécu en sauvant Itona, admit Karma. N'empêche que s'il ne mettait pas un point d'honneur à autant protéger ses élèves, il ne serait pas mort non plus.  
— C'est Koro-sensei aussi… fit Nagisa.  
— Et donc après ? demanda Eve, toujours curieuse de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.  
— On a appris qu'Itona était le fils d'un ex-propriétaire d'une entreprise de pièces qui servaient à faire des téléphones. L'entreprise a fait faillite, et les parents ont laissés Itona chez un oncle et ont disparu. Shiro l'aurait trouvé à ce moment, et se serait servi de sa motivation pour en faire une nouvelle arme.

À la fin de l'explication, cette fois de Rio, Eve s'était tournée vers Itona qui piochait dans les repas de ses amis lorsque ces derniers avaient le dos tourné. Elle l'avait peut-être vite jugé de malade lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, pour la première fois et qu'il avait traversé un mur.  
C'était vraiment triste comme histoire.

— Enfin, Koro-sensei a enlevé ses tentacules et l'a sauvé, une _happy end_ quoi, conclut finalement Kayano en terminant son dernier morceau d'œuf.

Finalement, ils s'étaient bien débrouillés sans elle. Si elle avait mieux réfléchi avant, Eve n'aurait sûrement pas essayé de faire le mur. Après tout, un élève de plus ou de moins… Ça ne faisait pas une grande différence. Surtout si cet élève en question était elle.

L'après-midi, suite à la découverte du véritable prénom des élèves de la classe, une séance d'assassinat-paintball était organisée. L'idée était d'utiliser uniquement des noms de codes pour la partie.  
Justice, qu'il s'appelait, Justice. Eve avait essayé de ne pas rigoler, mais en vain, ce qui lui avait attiré les regards mauvais de certains de ses camarades. Elle s'était ensuite justifiée.

— Oh c'est bon, c'est juste que c'est pas commun et que je m'y attendais pas. Dis-toi que des parents ont appelé leur gosse Adolf Hitler aux US.*² J'te jure. Adolf ET Hitler en PRÉNOM, s'était-elle exclamée en rigolant. Justice à côté, ça gère je trouve.  
— Eve, tu passes trop de temps sur internet, avait soupiré Rio.

D'ailleurs, ce garçon Eve ne le croisait pas trop souvent. Enfin, il faut dire qu'il était discret, Justice.

— Pour les noms de codes, chacun proposera une idée et je piocherais au sort ! annonça Koro-sensei, fier de son idée.

Chacun pris une feuille et commença à écrire des surnoms pour chaque élève de la classe. Certains venaient facilement, d'autres beaucoup moins.

Tout le monde mit les surnoms au niveau des tables des concernés, et le professeur-poulpe commença à piocher.

Lorsque vint son tour, Eve écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit son nom de code :  
— Pour Eve, ce sera Parapluie Vert !

Il y eu quelques rires, après tout cette histoire avec tout de même fait un peu de bruit dans la classe. À chaque fois qu'il pleuvait et que l'anglaise ramenait son fameux parapluie vert pomme, elle pouvait être sûre de recevoir au moins une réflexion du type : « Ne te fais pas écraser ! », « Attention au directeur, il aime bien ce parapluie. ».

— Mais qui a choisi ce surnom débile ? rigola Eve.

Il y eut quelques regards étonnés, sûrement s'attendaient-ils à une gueulante de type Ouragan. En clair, les réactions habituelles de l'anglaise de la classe.

— On n'avait pas trop d'idées, et Karma a proposé ça, du coup presque toute la classe a écrit pareil, expliqua Hinata alias la gymnaste aux cheveux courts.

L'anglaise regarda sur son bureau tous les noms qui avait été proposés, il y avait bien sûr le « Parapluie Vert », mais aussi « Elizabeth II », « Adam », « Ib » et pour finir « Winter is coming ».

— Ce surnom va me poursuivre toute ma vie ? s'exclama-t-elle avec un air faussement déprimé.  
— Oui. Sûrement, répondit Rio.*³

La partie dura presque tout l'après-midi, et la victoire fut remportée par Justice. Au final, ça rendait même carrément classe.  
À part lui, tout le monde avait eu un surnom… Le plus souvent ridicule.

Quand la classe retourna au bâtiment, c'était déjà l'heure de partir.  
Et l'heure des cours spéciaux des élèves souhaitant rester.

Au Japon, Eve avait appris qu'il était plutôt courant et bien vu de prendre des cours en plus le soir, dans d'autres écoles. Bien sûr, elle le faisait surtout à cause de ses trop nombreuses lacunes en japonais.

Koro-sensei lui apprenait les bases de grammaire, les kanji etc. Depuis Mars, elle connaissait tous les hiraganas, avait encore quelques petites difficultés avec les katakanas, et arrivait à reconnaître un certain nombre de kanji.*⁴

— Les reconnaître est une chose Eve, maintenant, il faudrait que tu saches les utiliser et les écrire assez rapidement, expliqua Koro-sensei en désignant la feuille des kanji usuels.*⁴  
— Oui, mais c'est quand même compliqué à apprendre tout ça…  
— Le Japonais est une langue compliquée à l'écriture, mais très jolie tout de même… fit Koro-sensei en étirant son sourire.

Dès que la journée fut terminée l'anglaise rentra chez elle, où elle fut accueillie par son père qui, décidément rentrait bien plus tôt que sa mère.

— Papa ?

Quand ce dernier se retourna, Eve tandait le papier qu'il lui avait demandé. Celui-ci prouvait qu'il y avait vraiment eu une sortie d'astrologie. Le tout était signé par Karasuma-sensei.  
Bien sûr, ce dernier avait mis du temps à accepter la requête de la jeune fille : mentir à un parent ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir si Eve était réellement chez elle, ou si elle se servait de l'assassinat comme alibi pour traîner il-ne-savait-où.  
Mais puisque, malgré tout Karasuma vouait une confiance importante à ses élèves, il accepta de faire le papier qu'Eve tendait actuellement à son père.

Ce dernier attrapa donc le fameux papier, et avant même qu'il ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, sa fille le coupa en prononçant seulement un bref : « J'ai des devoirs, je monte. »

La soirée fut également brève, le train-train quotidien en somme.

 **…xX*Xx…**

Après leur journée la moins chargée, Eve vit Nagisa et Kayano partir en compagnie des deux délégués, et d'autres élèves de la classe qui étaient trop loin pour qu'elle arrive à les distinguer.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller à leur hauteur, pour leur demander où ils allaient.

C'est Isogai, qui lui répondit avec sa gentillesse habituelle :  
— On va au café où je travaille, je sais que c'est contre le règlement, mais je suis obligé !

Il avait expliqué en route son problème : il était pauvre, et sa mère malade. De ce fait, il devait travailler pour ramener de l'argent chez lui. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été envoyé dans la classe E, malgré ses bons résultats : seulement parce qu'il faisait un petit boulot.  
C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait ramené autant de poissons rouges lors du festival. Eve avait alors compris que ce n'était pas pour faire un élevage de poissons, mais bien pour les manger.  
Et selon les dire de Maehara (mais si, vous savez, le Dom-Juan-coureur-de-Jupons !), sa cuisine n'était pas mauvaise.

— C'est fou ce qu'il est parfait ! s'était exclamée Eve, assise à une table du café.

Elle observait, imitée des autres élèves, Isogai servir les tables avec élégance et habitude. Habillé d'un costume de serveur, il aurait presque pu prétendre un _cosplay_ de Sebastian tant par son attitude que ses capacités.

— C'est un Ikemen, expliqua Nagisa.*⁵  
— Ikemen ? s'interrogea Eve.  
— Oui, la définition même d'Isogai quoi… termina Kayano.

Alors que l'Ikemen leur servait discrètement un rab de thé noir –quel gentlemen !–, des gens désagréables venaient d'entrer.  
Les Virtuoses franchissaient la porte.

— Alors c'est bien vrai qu'un élève travaille ici à temps partiel, observa le boss de l'anglais en rehaussant ses lunettes.

Derrière-eux, le démon jumeau diabolique de Karma fermait la marche. Toujours avec l'air qu'il prévoyait un plan machiavélique, Asano avançait vers Isogai.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Isogai-kun. C'est la deuxième fois que tu violes le règlement de l'école…

Avant qu'il ne soit à la hauteur de l'Ikemen, Eve apostropha le roux :  
— Dis donc Asano, ça fait deux fois que je te vois en deux jours, tu serais pas un peu amoureux de moi et de mon charme européen ?

Il passa à côté de l'anglaise sans même lui jeter un regard, ce qui eut comme réaction une explosion de rire de sa part.

 _Non mais, il aurait pu me regarder quand même !_ pensait-elle en gloussant encore.

Eve s'était arrêtée de rigoler lorsqu'elle avait vu le groupe de la classe A partir en contre-sens, suivis des élèves de sa classe.  
Elle se leva donc précipitamment pour les suivre jusque dans la rue.

— Je veux bien te laisser une chance, commença Asano.  
— Ce serait fort généreux de ta part, commenta l'européenne.

Cette fois, le rouquin lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de se retourner vers sa victime actuelle. Oh, pitié, le grand Asano n'aimait pas être interrompu.

— Je peux simplement le dénoncer, sinon, remarqua le meilleur élève du collège en fixant une certaine britannique.  
— Je n'ai rien dit, continue je te prie, fit Eve avec une légère pointe d'ironie.  
— Je disais donc… Si tu me montres ton esprit combatif, je ne dirais rien !  
— Mon esprit combatif ? dit Isogai, un peu perdu face à l'énigme d'Asano, digne d'un vieux sage d'Art Martial.  
— Si vous nous battez au Bo-Taoshi du festival d'athlétisme, ton secret sera gardé.

Puis ils partirent.  
Le Bo-Taoshi ? De l'énigme du vieux sage Chinois de Kung Fu, on passait à un sport qui, de nom, ressemblait à la méditation intérieure par l'observation de carpes et de poissons rouges.

Sur la route, Eve demanda ce qu'était le Bo-Taoshi. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre qu'il n'était en rien question de méditation et que c'était surtout un sport bien violent à souhait.  
 _Ah, super._

De toute façon, en tant qu'être ne possédant pas de pénis, Eve n'était pas autorisée à participer à la bataille. Seuls les garçons de la classe le pouvaient.  
De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ça la gênait vraiment.  
 **…xX*Xx…**

La voilà au festival d'athlétisme. Elle avait été sélectionnée par sa classe à faire le saut en hauteur.  
Malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais pratiqué ce sport, et qu'elle se soit entraînée seulement quelques jours avant le festival elle stressait un peu.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ça, l'important aujourd'hui. Mais si elle pouvait remporter une victoire, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Les candidats avaient le choix quant à l'obstacle : élastique ou barre. Eve avait choisi la barre, selon les conseils de Karasuma et son propre ressenti.

Même si elle avait été entraînée par l'ex-militaire, elle doutait un peu de ses capacités. Ce qui était normal, sachant qu'elle disputait sa place contre des japonaises surentraînées.  
Mais elle avait un avantage certain : certes, elle n'était pas très grande, mais bien plus que la moyenne japonaise. D'ailleurs, elle put également constater que la longueur de ses jambes –héritage maternel–, étaient sensiblement plus grande que celle de ses adversaires.

Lorsque la barre fut à un mètre vingt, elles n'étaient déjà plus que deux. Son adversaire était une des plus petites opposantes qu'elle avait au début, et vu sa corpulence, elle n'aurait pas parié sur celle-ci. Et pourtant.

Eve devait passer en première à la barre des un mètre vingt-cinq. Elle s'élança, et sauta dès qu'elle se trouva à la bonne hauteur. L'anglaise se vit flotter pendant quelques microsecondes, et sentit malheureusement une de ses cuisses frôler la barre.  
D'un coup, elle rentra en contact avec le matelas dur de la réception.

Ses yeux allèrent directement vers la barre qui tremblait, et roulait, roulait inexorablement vers le bord. Peut-être un esprit Saint, le Karma (sans jeu de mots) ou juste la gravité mais la barre s'arrêta juste avant de tomber.

— Eve c'est parfaiiiiiiit ! Regarde l'appareil, regarde l'appareil !

La concernée tourna la tête vers Koro-sensei, à moitié camouflé qui hurlait comme un papa poule. C'était à la fois adorable, ridicule et carrément humiliant.

Encore assise sur le matelas, les genoux presque repliés vers elle, le front humide d'un stress peut-être inutile et des rayons du Soleil qui venaient dorer sa peau, Eve serait bien restée allongée un peu plus longtemps.

C'était sans compter sur Kobayashit-sensei, qui s'était approché en faisant de grands gestes et en râlant, comme à son habitude.

Elle avait donc laissé sa place à l'autre élève, qui la regardait d'un air mauvais qui disait clairement : « Moi aussi si j'étais plus grande avec de grandes jambes j'y arriverais ! ».

La japonaise couru, sauta, et atterrit tel un papillon voletant dans les airs. Avec bien plus d'élégance qu'une certaine européenne. Néanmoins, son aisance n'avait pas dû l'aider tant que ça puisque, elle aussi avait frôlé la barre.

La barre tourna, tourna se stoppa légèrement. Il y eut un grand silence, avant que la barre continue sa descente et atterrisse sur le même matelas que la petite japonaise.

Avec un grand sourire, Eve put lâcher un petit cri de joie.  
Et oui ! La classe E, avait remporté plusieurs victoires, à laquelle la sienne s'ajoutait !

Alors d'accord, ça ne changeait rien à l'enjeu du destin d'Isogai. Ni les plans d'Asano. Ni l'assassinat de Koro-sensei. Mais bon Dieu c'était bon de gagner quelque chose au moins de temps en temps !

Alors, fière comme le paon d'Héra, elle balaya sa queue de cheval au vent pour rafraîchir sa nuque. Oh oui, elle avait clairement l'attitude d'une fille qui pétait un peu plus haut que ses fesses. Mais punaise, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion de se venter ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

En arrivant au niveau du public, et plus précisément des élèves de sa classe elle s'assit entre Rio et Maehara. Encore un sourire éclatant collé aux lèvres, elle était encore trop fière d'elle pour comprendre que c'était maintenant que commençait le _match_ de Bo-Taoshi.

C'est seulement quand elle vit le coureur de jupon se lever et rejoindre le terrain qu'elle prit conscience de ce qui allait arriver : le clou de la soirée.

La partie s'annonçait déjà compliquée : Asano, fidèle à lui-même et à son esprit démoniaque avait appelé des adolescents du monde pour l'aider à gagner une simple partie de Bo-Taoshi. Ils étaient quatre, et ne semblaient pas tous asiatiques. Enfin, le plus flagrant restait leur corpulence. Comparée aux japonais, on aurait même dit des adultes. Tous faisait une à deux tête deux plus que les élèves ''normaux'', et avaient une musculature de _bodybuilder_.  
Terasaka, à côté de ces monstres, avait presque l'air normal.

Pendant cette bataille, les stratégies étaient complexes. Il fallait s'y attendre de la part des deux leaders. D'une part, Asano et son côté perfectionniste-je-suis-un-génie, de l'autre Isogai qui faisait de son mieux grâce à ses capacités. Bien que l'Ikemen ne soit pas aussi ''parfait'' que le fils du Directeur, il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Avec des stratégies complètement loufoques, donc géniales il arrivait à mettre en difficulté son adversaire.

Finalement, même si la classe E pouvait s'en doutait, ils gagnèrent. Non pas qu'ils étaient certains, non pas qu'ils pensaient qu'Asano allait jouer dans les bonnes règles, non pas qu'ils étaient imbus d'eux-mêmes (enfin pas complètement), mais ils espéraient et avaient confiance en eux.

Cette journée, ils ne retournèrent pas en haut de leur montagne et purent se changer dans les toilettes de l'école, exceptionnellement, et ce, surtout grâce à leur victoire au Bo-Taoshi.  
Quand les élèves eurent remis leurs uniformes, ils repartirent en direction de chez eux.

Eve était restée avec Rio, qui était elle-même avec l'éternel trio Karma-Nagisa-Kayano.

— Non mais je suis trop trop contente ! Je sais que c'est pas aussi important que votre prestation les gars, mais j'ai gagné un truuuuuc ! s'exclama Eve, encore folle de joie.

Elle sautillait presque.

— Oh et toi Kayano, tu t'aurais vu sous le filet ! On aurait dit Usain Bolt contre des escargots ! ajouta-t-elle en fixant sa camarade aux cheveux verts. Ils ont beau dire, mais on a quand même bien géré !  
— Ahah, c'est vrai, surtout vous les garçons, rigola Kayano.  
— On parie combien que dans une semaine, Eve sera toujours là à nous parler de son magnifique saut en hauteur ? railla Karma.  
— C'est possible, avoua Nagisa avec un léger sourire.

Le petit groupe avait alors dépassé la grille du collège de quelques mètres. Ils continuaient à se chamailler, quand une silhouette, immobile fixait un des membres du groupe.

— Vous êtes vilains avec moi ! Hein Rio qu'ils sont méchants ! se plaignit l'anglaise.  
— Ils sont réalistes, Eve, gloussa la blonde.

Puis, la brunette s'arrêta. Elle vit qu'on la regardait.  
En face d'elle, elle reconnut quelqu'un.

Une personne qu'elle n'aurait voulu voir sans aucun prétexte.  
Un visage qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

— **Hello, Eve.**

Ses lèvres qui toute l'après-midi avaient été tellement étirées qu'on aurait pu les croire figées s'abaissèrent. Le visage tout entier de l'européenne s'assombrit soudainement, et ses poings se serrèrent.

 _Pitié, tout mais pas ça…_

_  
* _L'européenne alla donc chercher son bentô, son paquet de chips et sa canette de limonade pour manger avec Rio et le trio_. : Et après ça s'étonne d'avoir de la graisse (tout court)… n'oubliez pas, 5 fruits et légumes par jour ! (et du sucre. C'est bon le sucre).  
*² _« […] Dis-toi que des parents ont appelé leur gosse Adolf Hitler aux US. […]_ » : Eve ne déconne pas. Cf le « Top 10 des prénoms interdits, par Taupe10 sur Youtube ». (Et oui, visez les références) Il y a d'autres cas plutôt pas mal, mais je trouvais celui-là suffisant pour démontrer que « Justice », ça passe large comme prénom.  
*³ « — _Ce surnom va me poursuivre toute ma vie ? […]_ » En effet, il arrivera qu'on l'appelle Parapluie Vert même adulte, lorsque certains de ses anciens camarades la croisaient.  
*⁴ _Tout le blabla sur le japonais :_ Pour rappel un kanji c'est les idéogrammes qui (en général) sont tout compliqué avec pleins de traits. Un Kanji = Un mot/sens etc. (il en existe beaucoup beaucoup, et il faut en connaître 2000 pour lire le journal, si mes souvenirs sont bons)  
Les kanas : Deux catégories - Hiragana et Katakanas  
Pour plus d'informations, je vous invite à aller sur « Ici Japon » un site bien foutu où j'avais commencé à apprendre le japonais (mais j'ai un peu arrêté…). Je ne mets pas l'URL parce que le site la censure.  
*⁵ _Ikemen (promis c'est le dernier) :_ Vous l'avez peut-être compris grâce au contexte, mais dans le doute je réexplique - Un Ikemen est un beau garçon, bien sous tous ses rapports, autant psychologiquement que physiquement. (définition des scans de la team JS).

* * *

A suivre ! :3

Et pensez à commenter pour la survie des poissons violets à crinière écailleuses de la côte Australienne Est.  
Ou pour mon anniv.

Bye !  
Diamly~~~

PS : Il est probable que je poste seulement toutes les deux semaines maintenant.  
Mais vu que ce message est tout en bas et tout petit personne ne le lira.


	18. Leçon du passé

15/01/2016

HELLO ! I'M DE RETOUUUUR !  


 **Mot de l'auteure :**  
J'ai beaucoup galéré à écrire ce chapitre. Déjà à cause du sujet. Puis après, je sais pas. Je l'écrivais que le soir. Bizarrement, j'écrivais beaucoup plus vite quand il était 3h du mat' et que j'étais crevée de fou.  
Nique la logique.  
Enfin, j'ai réussi à l'écrire… En espérant que ça vous plaise !

 **LE PETIT JEU : END.**  
 _Maari_ : 15 n'est pas un chiffre pair :') Mais tu as trouvé l'anniversaire d'une de mes meilleures amies ! Bien joué !  
 _Laulann_ : 7 n'est pas un chiffre pair :') Mais tu as trouvé mon âge ! Bien joué !  
 _Zarlia_ : 13 n'est pas un- Ah merde tu t'es reprise toute seule. 6 n'est pas le jour de mon anniv', mais tu as trouvé l'anniversaire d'une autre de mes meilleures amies, bien joué !  
 _La réponse était :_ J'ai eu **16 ans** le **4** Janvier 2000, plus précisément à **10h13** !  
Puisque vous avez toutes les trois trouvé quelque chose, vous pouvez toutes les trois avoir un cadeau ! Au choix, vous demandez dans les comm' *pas d'idées*

 **Réponses aux reviews :**  
 _Maari :_ Hihihi ! J'attendais justement CE commentaire le « Pitié mais pourquoi tu coupes là ! ». Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est gratifiant pour moi.  
Punaise, mais TOUT LE MONDE l'a vu ce PS.  
Oh merki pour le comm' sur le papa d'Eve ! C'est un personnage que j'aime bien, mais que j'ai un peu de mal à « construire »…  
Tu verras si ta supposition est bonne dans ce chapitre ! (qui est bien long d'ailleurs !)  
Pour lé fote, OMG chui désoler, je verré sa + tar. (je ne paierais pas la note de chez l'ophtalmo pour ce massacre oculaire).  
« Winter is coming » est la devise des Stark dans Game of Thrones (série bourrée de violence, hémoglobine, et de sexe. Mais plutôt sympa). Eve regarde la série, donc voilà ;3  
Je suis une fille d'internet ! Alors je ne connais PAS tout le monde, mais je commence à avoir mes repères sur YT ahah.  
OMG OUI IL ETAIT GENIAL CET EPISODE BLBLBLBL. WTC 3  
Bisous à la prochaine !

 _Laulann_ : Bonne année aussi ! Sympa, sympa… Bon, c'était pas chiant, mais j'avais connu mieux niveau « ambiance fête ». Sinon, c'était cool de revoir mes amies J  
Ouch, en effet, dormir le soir de nouvel an c'est moyen ^^' Je compatis !  
Ce chapitre est LE BIGGEST THAT J'AI NEVER FAIT. (+1 cookie si tu comprends cette phrase).  
Le Parapluie Vert c'est la vie. Il reviendra souvent ce piti bebey :3  
TOUT LE MONDE a vu ce PS. Ca sert à quoi que je le mette à la fin hein ?  
Bisous à la prochaine !

 _Zarlia :_ Bonne année ! Pas grave pour la flemingite ! Je suis mal placée pour te juger !  
Les Asano je les love trop trop ! Ravie qu'ils te plaisent aussi :3  
« Parapluie Vert c'est un nom de code qui gère ! » Te mettrais-tu aux vers ? Si tel est le cas, tu gères la fougère ! (L'industrie du poème va me coller un procès pour les rimes que je viens de faire)  
Eh oui, eh oui… J'avais envie de la faire gagner quelque chose. POUR UNE FOIS !  
Je mets beaucoup de majuscules dans mes réponses aux commentaires…  
Tout le monde a deviné pour Matt' ! Faut dire, j'avais laissé pas mal d'indices… Enfin, ça montre que vous n'êtes pas stupide, et ça, c'est cool x3  
Toi aussi tu avais vu ce PS… *alone*  
Bisous !

 **Remerciements :** Beaucoup de follow/favo/review ! Je suis comblée ! Merki tout le monde, et pour la peine : COOKIE. Ou madeleines, c'est au choix.

BON CHAPITRE ! (et désolée s'il y a des fautes, j'ai pourtant bien relu ce chapitre... Mais c'est qu'il est long q.q)

* * *

Chapitre 17 – Leçon du passé

Le petit groupe s'était arrêté, et avaient bien compris que le problème était cet inconnu qui était planté devant eux. Mais qui était-il ?

Eve avait l'air de le connaître, et lui, l'avait appelée par son prénom.

Les adolescents étaient au moins sûrs d'une chose : ce n'était pas un assassin. À présent, ils n'avaient plus vraiment de doutes lorsqu'ils en croisaient un. C'était comme pour tout : quand on voit souvent quelque chose, on a plus tendance à le reconnaître ensuite.

Ce garçon en face d'eux ne paraissait nullement être un tueur assoiffé de sang. Bien au contraire : ses cheveux bruns bien coiffés, sa chemise blanche repassée qui dépassait sur un jean de marque volontairement déchiré et des chaussures à la mode avaient plutôt l'air d'être le signe d'un enfant trop gâté.

En replaçant ses lunettes de Soleil, elles aussi d'une grande marque connue, le garçon continua :  
— **Eve !** **You look so different! It's been long time no see you!** (Eve ! Tu as l'air tellement différente ! Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu !) **  
**  
Les élèves avec qui Eve s'entendait le mieux étaient pour la plupart bon en anglais. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'eux en premier temps, au moins, la barrière de la langue y était plus fine. De ce fait, ils comprenaient ce que l'étranger disait.

— **You've became mute in Japan ?** (T'es devenue muette au Japon ?), rigola-t-il.

Eve était toujours silencieuse.  
Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi _il_ était là, ni particulièrement heureuse d'ailleurs.

— **Why don't you answer my SMS's ?** demanda-t-il en ignorant les autres. Puis il reprit, apparemment fier de lui. **It's a good surprise, isn't it ?** (Pourquoi tu réponds pas à mes messages ? C'est une bonne surprise, hein ?)

Alors la brunette prit conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Il était vraiment là, ce n'était pas un rêve.

— Matt… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu fais ici… Je… prononça-t-elle seulement sans le regarder directement.  
— Oh, tu sais c'est bon mes parents ont en-fin divorcés. Tout va bien maintenant, sourit-il.

Rio regardait son amie sans intervenir tout de suite. Mais qui était ce gars bon sang ?  
Il l'agaçait déjà avec ses manières de petit bourge trop sûr de lui. Sale gosse pourri-gâté.

— Tu sais, t'es vraiment la seule personne avec qui je m'entendais bien à Oxford. Mes potes sont cool, mais tu me manques. Je t'aime vraiment tu sais, avoua-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Dès que les mains dudit Matt la touchèrent, Eve ressentit comme une décharge électrique envahir ses doigts et se propager jusque dans son cœur, qui rata un battement.  
Elle retira ses mains rapidement, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

— Non Matthew. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus.. Je… Va-t'en.  
— Eve… essaya-t-il.  
— Non, répéta-t-elle sans le regarder.  
— Si tu savais comme je suis désolé… s'excusa-t-il avec un regard à en faire pleurer un chaton.  
— À chaque fois tu l'étais. Va-t' en, ordonna l'anglaise une nouvelle fois.  
— Je te jure Eve que…  
— VA-T'EN.

Le haussement de ton fit se retourner plusieurs collégiens. Surtout lorsqu'ils virent une élève de la classe E crier sur un adolescent sans uniforme.  
Des rumeurs étaient déjà lancées qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Après tout, quoi de mieux qu'un adolescent sous pression pour d'imaginer des rumeurs et des sales histoires pour se sentir un peu mieux ?

— Elle t'a dit de dégager, j'crois, fit Karma en anglais.

Matthew changea alors de regard. Du petit chaton au cœur brisé, ses iris bleutés se teintèrent d'éclairs violents, et regardèrent le rouquin avec une lueur meurtrière.  
Karma, bien sûr ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ce n'était pas un petit anglais de son genre qui allait lui faire peur, bien qu'il dû admettre que son regard était assez impressionnant.

Matt prononça juste un : « Je reviendrais, Eve. » avant de se retourner et de partir en direction du centre-ville de Tôkyô.

— Merci, prononça juste Eve à l'attention de Karma.  
— Il devenait un peu relou, et les autres commençaient à nous regarder, se justifia-t-il.

Rio, qui jusque-là avait été simple spectatrice, demanda avec un peu de colère :  
— C'est qui ça ?  
— … Mon ex, répondit-elle doucement.  
— Tu m'expliques pourquoi ton ex est ici au Japon ? interrogea-t-elle  
— J'ai l'air de le savoir ? ironisa la brunette. J'ai pas demandé à ce qu'il vienne, il aurait pu disparaître dans le triangle des Bermudes, j'aurais été très bien.  
— Il a l'air de t'aimer quand même, remarqua Kayano sans mauvaises intentions.

L'anglaise eut un regard glacial.  
Lui, l'aimer elle ? La bonne blague.

— Laisse-moi rire, l'amour pour lui ça ne veut plus rien dire du tout.

La pauvre Kayano ne savait plus où se mettre.  
Et là, ils venaient de remarquer une chose.  
Depuis qu'Eve était dans leur classe, elle avait suivi ce schéma : d'abord, l'espèce de rebelle insupportable, puis la fille un peu soûlante. Pendant le voyage scolaire elle était devenue une hystérique insupportable. Ensuite, elle s'était un quelque peu adoucie. Elle possédait toujours un caractère un peu fort, mais elle était beaucoup moins agaçante. On pourrait même dire qu'elle était même devenue plutôt agréable à côtoyer.  
De nouveau, elle avait ce même regard que lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans la classe E.

— Eve, c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Rio cette fois un peu plus doucement.

L'anglaise regarda le petit groupe qui la fixait. La blondinette leur jeta un regard, et tous compréhensifs, ils la saluèrent et partirent chez eux. Après tout, ce n'était pas leurs affaires, et si Eve pouvait se confier à quelqu'un…

— Ça te dit qu'on aille chez moi ? proposa Rio-Google-Traduction.

Eve, sûrement encore secouée ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait réfléchir profondément.

— Logiquement, il n'y aura personne. Ce ne serait pas très pour longtemps, et au pire on fera nos devoirs ensemble. Ça ira, conclut-elle en souriant.

L'anglaise lâcha un léger « Okay. » puis suivit la blondinette pour aller chez elle. La route fut un peu longue, d'abord parce que la maison de Rio se situait légèrement plus loin du collège que celle d'Eve, mais aussi parce que cette dernière ne faisait rien pour avoir une conversation.

Quand elles arrivèrent à destination, Rio entra la première et demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un. Personne ne répondit elle fit un léger sourire à son amie.  
La blondinette attrapa quelques paquets de bonbons, et se dirigea, suivie par Eve dans sa chambre.

Toujours en silence, la japonaise s'assit sur son lit et invita son amie à en faire de même. Une fois assises, Rio ouvra la discussion avec un doux mais néanmoins légèrement ferme :  
— Il faudrait que tu en parles, Eve.  
— J'en ai pas trop envie, répondit-elle en fixant un des paquets de bonbons.

Rio vit que son amie fixait les friandises. Tout en parlant, elle ouvrit un sachet qui semblait enfermer des sucreries semblables à des Dragibus :  
— Ça a l'air d'être important. S'il-te-plaît.  
— Je… Je sais pas quoi dire. Je sais pas par où commencer, prononça l'anglaise en fixant un bonbon de couleur verte.  
— Par le début, je suppose.

Après un léger rire nerveux, Eve commença son histoire.

— Tu es au courant pour ma cousine. J'étais pas très en forme après, en deuil quoi. Je m'entendais bien avec un gars de ma classe. Il m'a demandé de sortir avec moi, j'étais pas en forme, j'ai accepté en disant que je ne pouvais de toute façon pas me sentir pire, expliqua Eve, toujours on observant le bonbon vert sous toutes ses coutures.

Il y eut un léger silence.

— Au début, c'était pas si mal. J'ai même commencé à tomber amoureuse, avoua-t-elle.

Eve avala le bonbon.

— Et c'est là que ça a commencé à mal tourner…

Gros silence.  
Rio n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot, de peur que la coquille que son amie avait commencée à ouvrir ne se referme subitement.

Eve se tortillait les mains, et mordillait les petites peaux de sa lèvre inférieure tout en fixant de loin un bonbon rose qui était sorti du paquet.

— Et… ? risqua tout de même la japonaise.  
— C'est… Compliqué, souffla l'anglaise.  
— Il avait l'air content que ses parents aient enfin divorcés… Ça a un lien ? essaya Rio.  
— Indirectement. (elle laissa un petit vide entre ses deux phrases) Avant qu'on soit en couple, ils s'étaient déjà disputé une ou deux fois. Rien de bien méchant à première vue, c'était même normal. Après, sa mère a demandé le divorce. Son père n'était pas d'accord. Ils se disputaient souvent. Tu as déjà eu des parents qui divorcent ? Moi non, mais c'est déjà été le cas d'amis. Dans ce genre de situation, le plus souvent ça se passe moyen au début. Tes parents s'engueulent constamment et sont d'humeur exécrable. Quand tu es gamin, ça passe. Si tu es plus grand, ils se défoulent sur toi aussi. Pour n'importe quelle raison.

Une nouvelle fois, Eve marqua un léger silence, comme pour montrer le passage à un autre paragraphe.

— C'était bien sûr le cas pour lui. Déjà qu'en temps normal, ses parents le grondaient à cause de certaines notes, des mots des profs… Alors pendant le divorce c'était pire. Et forcément, il a fallu que ce soit pendant cette période qu'ils apprennent qu'il fume.

L'anglaise s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Rio approcher sa main du petit bonbon rose. Puis elle reprit tout de même :  
— Je peux te dire qu'il a pris cher ce jour-là. La pire soufflante de sa vie, sûrement. Il s'en ait pris des claques. Chaque mot qu'il disait, son père lui en foutait une, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Il n'est pas retourné à l'école pendant deux jours, plus le week-end. Puis il m'a revue.

Eve attrapa la petite dragée rose que la blondinette n'avait finalement pas prit. Elle la considéra et la mangea.

— J'ai essayé de le réconforter comme j'ai pu. Tu sais, mes parents étaient encore ensemble, j'avais de bons résultats, des amis et il n'était pas au courant pour ma cousine… Après tout, elle n'était pas de ma ''famille proche''. Pour lui, j'étais insupportable rien que de vue, j'avais une vie ''toute rose et sans problèmes''. Selon lui, je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Quand je lui ai assuré que je le pouvais…

Ses yeux devinrent humides, et elle eut un léger raclement de gorge.  
Elle fixa un nouveau bonbon vert, et l'attrapa tout en le regardant avec la même intensité que pour le premier. Eve n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment finir sa phrase.

Rio elle, ne savait quoi dire. Insister ou plutôt attendre qu'elle ne le dise d'elle-même ?  
Les deux avaient un risque finalement.

— Eve… Je.  
— C'est juste que je n'en ai jamais parlé, fit-elle en contemplant toujours le même bonbon. Et… Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de problèmes.

Sa voix se brisa légèrement à la fin de sa phrase.

— C'est pas si grave, tu sais. On dirait pas comme ça, hein, tenta-t-elle avec une espèce de rire mi-forcé, mi-nerveux.  
— Explique-moi, je ne dirais rien, dit Rio avec toute la diplomatie dont elle était capable.

Eve mangea le bonbon avec une espèce de grimace, comme s'il été désagréable. Rio ne comprit pas : ils avaient tous bon goût et n'étaient pas pourris.

— Tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit que les parents divorcés passaient leurs nerfs sur leurs enfants. Inconsciemment, bien sûr. Et ledit enfant, à ton avis, il passe ses nerfs sur qui ?

Cette fois, et depuis un petit moment Eve leva les yeux des bonbons et dévisagea son amie. La japonaise, elle, avait peur de comprendre. Pour l'instant, elle afficha un visage neutre.

En recentrant son attention sur les sucreries, l'anglaise tripota des bonbons bleus, jaunes et un seul qui était rose.

— Soit il se plaint à ses amis peu proches, qui, ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui arrive, l'excluent petit à petit. Il faut les comprendre, ce même mec râle toujours sur ses parents, mais ne leur raconte pas tout, du coup il est insupportable. Soit, il se plaint à quelqu'un de vraiment proche.

Rio vit Eve rouler un Dragibus rose entre son pouce et son index.

— En l'occurrence, c'était moi cette personne. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il n'en a pas parlé à ses autres amis. On a commencé à sortir ensemble parce qu'on s'entendait bien, et personnellement je savais que je ne ferais pas ma vie avec lui. Alors, pourquoi il s'est confié à quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, ou très peu ?

La japonaise ne savait plus trop quoi dire. À chaque nouvelle explication de son amie, elle avait l'impression qu'elle cachait un lourd secret, qu'elle essayait d'alléger par des sourires nerveux. Et puis, sincèrement, ça devenait presque effrayant cette fixation avec les bonbons.  
Attendant toujours la suite, la blondinette reprit la parole.

— Et lui, il a passé ses nerfs sur toi, supposa-t-elle.  
— Plutôt. Mais je le répète, c'est beaucoup moins grave que ce dont on a l'impression, répéta la brunette en écrasant progressivement la sucrerie entre ses doigts, néanmoins avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Rio commençait presque à être lassée. Si elle comprenait bien que cette histoire avait été compliquée, elle aurait bien voulu aller un peu plus à l'essentiel. Cependant, puisque l'anglaise, son amie qui pourtant lui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, se sentait mal, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre et d'écouter en silence.  
Et surtout, le temps, ô combien long qu'Eve mettait à raconter son amourette cachait forcément quelque chose. En temps normal, l'européenne ne passait pas par quatre chemins pour raconter ce qu'elle avait besoin de dire. Puis surtout, elle était inquiète.

— Tu vois, quand je lui ai dit que je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, c'est lui qui m'a mis une claque. Au début, bien sûr que je ne me suis pas laissée faire. Mais tu voulais quoi ? Une fille et un garçon, déjà, en temps normal l'issue est presque décidée. Matt', enfin Matthew, faisait en plus de ça un sport de combat. Genre Karaté ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis…

Il y eut une hésitation.

 _Mentir à ce stade ne serait pas un peu idiot ?_

Commencer à cacher la vérité lorsqu'elle était presque totalement exposée était un quelque peu dérisoire. Même complètement inutile.

— Cette fois, je ne vais pas exposer les détails, reprit Eve en croquant le Dragibus qu'elle écrasait depuis un moment. Simplement, ce genre de scènes s'est reproduit. Jamais ça n'a été grave. Mais maintenant que je suis partie, je ne veux plus le revoir.

Eve leva le regard et rencontra celui de son amie qui la fixait avec un mélange de pitié, d'incompréhension et une lueur de colère.

— Et tu n'en avais jamais parlé à personne ? interrogea Rio.  
— Jamais.

N'importe qui de normal aurait trouvé le fait de ne rien dire à personne complètement stupide. C'est vrai, si elle en avait parlé, l'affaire aurait été réglée et Matthew aurait été puni ! La blondinette ne comprit pas son amie.  
Rester dans le silence n'était pas une bonne idée.

— Eve, c'est grave ce qu'il a fait, commença Rio.  
— Pas tant que ça, coupa Eve. Je t'assure que ça ne l'est pas tant que ça. C'est vrai quoi, c'est de ma faute aussi.  
— Mais non, répliqua la Nippone avec douceur.  
— Tu n'en sais rien, Rio. Je n'ai rien fait pour que ça aille mieux ! Et puis, il s'en voulait à chaque fois.  
— Mais c'est toi la victime dans tout ça ! Enfin Eve, tu n'y es pour rien ! Réfléchis !

La britannique se leva d'un coup et toisa cruellement la blonde.

— Tu ne comprends rien. Vraiment rien. Je m'en vais.

Elle fit le chemin inverse qu'à aller et enfila ses Converse alors que Rio lui demandait de rester.

— Je m'en vais point, réitéra Eve en ouvrant la porte.

Elle claqua la porte et, du coin de l'œil vit son amie à travers une fenêtre la regarder partir.  
Au moins, elle avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de la rattraper dans ce genre de situation.

Eve se mordilla la langue. Non mais quelle connerie ! Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû en parler. Si seulement cet enfoiré de Matthew était resté à Oxford, à fumer en cachette, à essayer de draguer de nouvelles filles et à mentir à ses parents. Ah, ça ! Elle en aurait évité des problèmes.

 _Mais quelle idiote !_

Elle pensait vraiment que Nakamura Rio aurait pu comprendre. Vraiment. Au lieu de ça, c'était des remarques. Elle avait eu besoin de se confier, et c'était pire maintenant.

 _Ma naïveté me perdra._

Eve passa la soirée dans son lit. Ses parents n'étaient pas au courant du retour de Matthew, et ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait raconté à Rio. Si tel avait été le cas, jamais Matt ne serait revenu, jamais Eve ne sortirait seule… Enfin, la situation était très bien avant que d'autres personnes commencent à être au courant.

C'est décidé, demain, elle n'irait pas au collège.

 **…xX*Xx…**

— Eve n'est pas là ?

Kayano hocha négativement la tête.  
Devant le mythique trio (toujours Karma-Nagisa-Kayano), Rio se sentit mal. N'avait-elle pas été trop loin la veille ?  
Peut-être aurait-elle dû essayer de comprendre son amie ? Mais pourtant, ce qu'elle avait dit, ce qu'elle avait fait, ce n'était pas par égoïsme ! Seulement pour Eve.

— Alors…. ? demanda Nagisa.  
— C'est assez compliqué, en fait. Eve ne m'a pas tout dit hier, mais j'en ai assez entendu pour dire que ce Matt devrait dégager aussi sec qu'il est arrivé.

Le ton assez sec de Rio surprit Nagisa et Kayano. La blondinette était plus souvent joyeuse, malicieuse, un poil cynique mais actuellement, elle paraissait plus sérieuse qu'autre chose. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions : Eve qui ne venait pas aux cours, Rio qui avait l'air de savoir quelque chose d'important…

— Tu comptes nous expliquer ou tu préfères ne pas nous spoiler ? ironisa Karma.

Si Rio lui avait jeté un regard dur, elle souffla en asseyant près d'eux ensuite. Ils étaient un peu en avance, et de toute façon, c'était Bitch-sensei qui commençait les cours aujourd'hui : elle serait en retard, comme à chaque fois. Ils avaient au moins dix bonnes minutes avant que leur professeure d'anglais ne daigne arriver.

— Je n'ai que sa version. Je pense qu'elle a essayé de dédramatiser la chose, mais je vais essayer de vous raconter au mieux, prévint la blonde toujours avec son petit côté diplomate.

Elle commença donc à conter l'après-midi chez elle. D'abord, l'histoire que lui avait racontée Eve. Les détails, puis ses réactions, et même son étrange obsession pour les bonbons. Bien qu'en tant qu'amie, Rio avait survolé la fixation sur les sucreries, ayant peur qu'ils prennent l'anglaise pour une folle –ce qu'elle était peut-être au fond, mais ce point pouvait ne pas être abordé ce jour.

— C'est pas vrai, souffla l'adolescente aux cheveux verts lorsque Rio eut fini de parler.

Les garçons, eux, ne dirent pas un mot. Même Karma demeurait grave. C'est pour dire que la situation était importante.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait que je vous en parle, mais je ne peux pas résoudre cette situation seule, admit Rio en baissant les yeux.

Nagisa regarda son amie se tordre les mains d'un air inquiet. N'importe qui aurait été dépassé par une histoire de ce genre. De plus, quand la personne concernée est une amie, il y a toujours un dilemme : respecter la volonté de la victime, ou alors faire ce qu'on pense être juste.

— On ne sait pas _exactement_ ce qu'il lui a fait, remarqua Karma.

Us n'est pas coutume, Karma paraissait vraiment réfléchi, pas seulement en apparence. Après tout, il était rare qu'il fasse l'idiot pendant des moments sérieux. Sauf quand il savait qu'il avait la situation en main. Or, là, ladite situation était sûrement un peu trop tendue pour qu'il se permette de faire l'imbécile.

— On connait le principal, répliqua Rio.  
— Je pense qu'on devrait en parler à Koro-sensei, proposa Nagisa avec sagesse, il saura quoi faire.

Il est vrai que Koro-sensei était le poulpe le plus prévoyant du monde, bien qu'il faille admettre que les poulpes en général étaient immergés, et ne volaient pas à Mach 20. Mais même en tant que professeur, Koro était bien plus prudent que n'importe qui.  
Peut-être même avait-il déjà pensé à cette situation –sûrement dans un de ses guides énormes pour les voyages scolaires.

— Salut les mioches ! Dis donc vous êtes en avance, s'étonna Bitch-sensei qui arrivait avec seulement une dizaine de minutes de retard. Tout le monde est là ?

Elle jeta un bref regard circulaire à la classe.  
La professeure remarqua l'absence d'Eve, mais soupira un « De toute façon, elle faisait du japonais pendant ce cours. » avant de commencer sa leçon par une compréhension orale, avec à l'appui un enregistrement téléphonique d'un couple qui se disputait au sujet d'un adultère.

 **…xX*Xx…**

Enroulée dans ses couvertures, Eve végétait en regardant les épisodes d'un shôjo rempli de démons sexy*. Une histoire bien éloignée de la sienne, malheureusement.

 _Raaaah, il est beau quand il chante lui…_

Toc toc toc.  
Eve tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Du jaune. Collé sur la fenêtre. Avec un grand sourire effrayant à souhait.

L'adolescente eut un sursaut tel qu'elle faillit tomber de son lit.

— Koro-sensei ! Vous avez mon numéro ! Appelez-moi au lieu de toujours faire votre _screamer_ ! s'étrangla-t-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Le poulpe entra et posa ses tentacules sur le plancher couverts de cours, de magazines et autres déchets non-identifiables. En clair, il ne pouvait même pas toucher le parquet. Heureusement que les parents d'Eve n'étaient pas encore rentrés : entre le chantier de sa chambre qui aurait pu être causé par l'explosion d'Hiroshima et son cri dû à l'arrivée du professeur-poulpe, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Le poulpe examina l'état de son élève : ce n'était pas la forme, comme l'indiquaient les deux emballages de tablettes de chocolat au lait qui gisaient juste à côté d'un pot de glace à la vanille. Son portable, au-dessus d'une pile de livre, clignotait à cause de nombreux messages non-lus. Eve regardait un animé romantique, ce qui n'était clairement pas son genre.

— Eve-san, commença Koro-sensei.

 _C'est bon je vais avoir des ennuis._

— Je suppose que Rio vous a tout dit, avança Eve en se rasseyant entre ses couvertures.  
— En effet, admit le poulpe.

Il y eut un petit silence, comblé par l' _opening_ d'un épisode qui démarrait. Eve mit une pause, et dévisagea Koro-sensei.

— Et donc ? Qu'est-ce-que vous allez me dire ? Comme Rio je suppose…dit-elle en s'entourant encore plus de sa couette préférée.  
— Plus ou moins… Mais sensei a une autre idée.

Eve leva un sourcil, étonnée.

 _Ah bon, une autre idée ? Attends Eve, c'est Koro-sensei quand même…_

Forcément ça cachait quelque chose.  
Puis, cet air qu'il affichait laissait clairement sous-entendre que son projet n'allait pas être très orthodoxe. En même temps, on parlait du poulpe dont la tête était mise à prix. Un prix intolérable d'ailleurs. Quoique, il ne devait pas faire exploser la Terre ?

Soudain, un coup de vent bien trop fort pour être naturel –puis, du vent les fenêtres fermées, il faut admettre que ce serait étrange–, réveilla l'anglaise de sa torpeur. Le retour de la vitesse inimaginable de Koro-sensei.

 _Je me disais bien que ça puait comme plan._

Koro-sensei était affublé d'une perruque bien trop petite pour lui, d'une veste comparable à celle que les jeunes portaient actuellement, et des lunettes de soleil tendances.  
Mais bon sang, à quoi il jouait ?

— Il faut que tu parles à Matthew, déclara Koro-sensei. Du coup, je serais lui, et toi, tu seras toi !

Eve regardait d'un air las le poulpe jaune qui se tenait fier devant elle.  
Mais quelle blague.

— J'ai pas envie de rigoler, soupira Eve.  
— Ce n'est pas une blague ! s'indigna Koro-sensei avec les yeux presque humides. Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal à ressembler à Matthew !  
— C'était Matt' ?! s'exclama l'adolescente. Mais vous ressemblez à moine chrétien du Moyen-Age !  
— Sensei est vexé. Sensei est vraiment triste, geignit-il en se roulant en boule dans le coin où étaient entassées toutes les poubelles d'Eve, qui n'avaient pas été sorties depuis les précédentes vacances. Soit celles d'été.

La jeune fille eut presque pitié pour ce pauvre mollusque, collé à des déchets qui moisissaient depuis un bon moment. Enfin, ça ne puait pas, c'était surtout des papiers d'emballages et des feuilles de toute façon.

Avec un soupir qui, selon des légendes aurait provoqué une tornade, Eve sortit de son cocon de couvertures et se positionna devant le poulpe jaune qui pleurnichait.

« Point faible de Koro-sensei numéro chai-pu-combien :  
Il se sent triste quand on ne reconnait pas son _cosplay_. »

 _Penser à demander à Nagisa d'ajouter ce nouveau point faible._

— Vous voulez que je lui dise quoi, au juste ? demanda-t-elle en tendant la main à son professeur.

Le poulpe se retourna, les yeux toujours humides.

Il en était presque touchant, si l'on omettait qu'en Mars il devait détruire la Terre.

— Il faut que tu lui dises ce que tu penses. Qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il a fait n'est pas bien, que de revenir comme il le fait en s'excusant n'est pas une solution. Qu'il se souvienne toute sa vie son erreur, afin qu'il ne la reproduise plus, expliqua-t-il en se relevant.

Eve toisait Koro-sensei avec dépit.  
C'est vrai qu'il avait souvent raison. Bien trop souvent, d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir Matthew pour lui dire ses quatre vérités.

— Je ne veux pas le revoir. Les choses sont très bien comme elles sont. Pas besoin de vouloir les changer, déclara l'anglaise.  
— Eve, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de changer certaines choses. Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir. Il faut combattre les difficultés, comme vous le faites chaque jour dans cette classe d'assassinat. Vous n'étiez que des adolescents normaux, mais vous avez su devenir des assassins, tout en remontant vos notes, égalant celles du bâtiment principal. Tout ça, vous l'avez fait en dépassant tous les obstacles qui vous barraient la route. Tu combats la difficulté au quotidien, alors pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ?  
— Je ne veux plus le voir, répéta l'adolescente bornée.

Toujours avec son sourire un poil effrayant, le poulpe réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait répondre pour apaiser son élève.

— Ne rien faire n'en est pas pour autant une bonne solution. Un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien que tu règles le problème. Plus tôt ce sera fait, plus vite tu seras tranquille.  
— Mais il n'y a pas de problème ! s'insurgea la brune.  
— Il ne faut plus que tu aies peur de lui, ordonna doucement le poulpe le plus recherché du monde.  
— Je n'ai pas peur de lui !

Elle s'était exclamée d'une voie incertaine, comme teintée de mensonge. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Une partie d'elle lui confirmait avec certitude que non, l'autre lui hurlait que si.  
Bon sang, elle savait se battre maintenant ! Elle savait quasiment tirer, se battre au couteau, et au corps-à-corps. Elle ne devait _plus_ avoir peur de lui !  
Et pourtant… La part qui lui hurlait que ce pauvre anglais lambda l'effrayait toujours ne pouvait pas vraiment s'expliquer.

— Certaines personnes ont peur des araignées. Pourtant, la majeure partie de ces personnes se trouvent des lieux où aucune araignée n'est mortelle. Au final, elles ne peuvent que piquer, comme les moustiques, pourtant presque personne n'a peur des moustiques non ? expliqua Koro-sensei. C'est l'image qu'on donne aux araignées : certaines sont mortelles, donc l'araignée en général fait peur. Pourtant, comme je l'ai dit, la plupart sont totalement inoffensives. C'est une peur un peu irrationnelle.

Il fit une pause dans son ''cours'', comme pour laisser du temps à son élève de comprendre toutes les explications.

— Matthew t'a déjà fait peur une fois. Dans ton inconscient, il te fait toujours peur. Mais tu n'as plus à avoir peur de lui. Tu sais te protéger. Et même si tu n'y arrivais pas, tu as d'autres gens qui peuvent le faire pour toi, rassura Koro-sensei.

Eve partit se rassoir dans son armure suprême : ses couvertures.

— J'en ai marre, je veux tout oublier moi…  
— Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir à l'autre bout du monde pour résoudre tes problèmes. D'autant plus que tu te sens coupable, continua le poulpe.  
— Mais je me sens pas coupable, je SUIS coupable ! s'écria-t-elle.  
— De quoi ? demanda le professeur comme pour comprendre.  
— Je n'ai rien pour tout arrêter, je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider ! Alors, je le sais, je ne suis pas étrangère à tout ce qui m'est arrivé, riposta-t-elle.  
— C'est ce que tu penses, ou ce que Matthew t'a dit ?

Gros silence.

 _C'est vrai tiens, tu penses quoi toi ?_ se moqua une voix dans la tête d'Eve. _Tu es incapable de penser par toi-même, ou tu as encore trop peur de lui pour réfléchir seule ?_

— Je… je… bafouilla l'anglaise en quête d'une réponse valable à donner.  
— Tu n'es en aucun cas fautive Eve. Ce garçon n'est sûrement pas mauvais, mais il t'a fait du mal. Maintenant, il faut que tu brises ces chaînes.  
— Je ne voulais pas être seule, souffla-t-elle comme pour se justifier. Si je le quittais, il disait qu'il allait raconter pleins de rumeurs sur moi. Il disait qu'il ferait ça parce qu'il m'aime. Mon cul oui ! grogna-t-elle avec rancœur.

Le professeur ne dit rien : il était habitué à voir une Eve plus vulgaire. Il la laissa continuer.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je le quitte. Je le snobais presque comme si je ne le connaissais pas, et à cause de ça, il y avait déjà des rumeurs sur notre couple. Je m'en foutais : j'avais encore mes amies, enfin, surtout Aura. Elle, elle restait toujours avec moi et se foutait des rumeurs presque plus que moi. Mais je ne voulais pas la perdre elle aussi. Je ne voulais pas être seule. Si on avait été dans un manga, la fille –moi– serait devenue solitaire en ne faisant confiance à personne. Vers la fin, elle se serait fait des amis qui tiennent à elle plus que tout, et le beau mec de l'histoire serait amoureux d'elle.

Léger silence, puis elle continua.

— Moi, je n'avais pas la force de le quitter, de subir les rumeurs, seule. Ou bien d'expliquer le problème à Aura. Si elle l'avait su, Matthew n'aurait plus de truc entre les jambes à l'heure où je parle. Mais la moitié de cette planète aurait été au courant. Au final, je ne peux pas dire que j'étais heureuse, mais je n'en étais pas malheureuse pour autant. Il ne m'a jamais blessée à mort, non plus. Quelques bleus, à peine. Je crois que je lui en veux, mais je ne suis même plus sûre… Il m'a dit… Il m'a dit que je ne l'aidais pas, que je me foutais de lui. Que s'il se suicidait, ça serait de ma faute… Il y avait une grande pression chez lui, ou il avait perdu son petit cocon douillet ? Je ne le sais toujours pas.

Elle termina son monologue les mains crispées sur sa couverture.  
Depuis combien de temps aurait-elle voulu tout dire à quelqu'un ? Le fait de s'être confiée à Rio, puis Koro-sensei l'avait un peu comme… Soulagée.  
Comme si son cœur était un peu moins lourd.

Koro-sensei lui, avait baissé la tête. Même d'où elle était, Eve pouvait apercevoir son visage des ''mauvais moments''. Cette figure noire qu'elle avait déjà aperçue. À ce moment-là, le petit poulpe n'avait plus rien de mignon, ni de comique.

Koro-sensei n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses élèves. Sous. Aucun. Prétexte.  
Il était pire qu'un papa-poule.  
Forcément, après toutes les révélations qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne devait avoir qu'une envie : aller voir Matthew.  
Seulement, ce ne serait pas aider son élève. Il fallait qu'elle se batte seule. Elle n'apprendrait rien lui était allé ramener Matthew à Oxford ni vu, ni connu.  
La couleur encre disparut peu à peu, et Koro-sensei releva la tête.

Ça n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de secondes, et pourtant, le silence pesait tant qu'on pourrait croire qu'il était présent depuis plus longtemps.

— Tu n'es coupable de rien, reprit-il doucement. Tu as essayé de l'aider, il n'a pas voulu de ton aide. Pire, il t'a fait du mal. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour tes choix. Maintenant qu'ils sont faits, il faut te délier de tes regrets. Tu ne pourras pas fuir, mais tu peux combattre. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es humaine, Eve. Si tu as des problèmes, il ne faut plus d'enfermer sur toi-même et garder ce lourd secret. Il y a aura toujours quelqu'un à qui tu peux te confier.

Eve était fatiguée de toute cette douceur qui émanait autour d'elle. Certes, depuis qu'elle était en 3°3, elle était moins présente. Maintenant que tout avait éclaté, elle se sentait vidée, comme si on lui avait bourré le crâne de coton tout doux.  
C'était de la légèreté pure.

— Tu ne pourras jamais être _totalement_ seule. Tu auras toujours au moins une personne qui pourra t'épauler dans les moments durs. Cette société n'est pas mauvaise, mais elle peut être méchante. Il faut aller au-delà de ça. Vois plus loin, vis sans regretter tes choix, ou sinon tu finiras enchaînée à tes regrets. Tu n'es ni coupable, ni seule, tu étais juste une enfant perdue, mais tu as grandi.

 _« Tu n'es pas coupable. », « Tu n'es pas seule. »_  
Combien de fois aurait-elle rêvé d'entendre ses foutus mots ? Combien de fois son inconscient avait-il eu envie de se prouver qu'elle n'était _pas_ coupable ? Qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal ? Combien de fois aurait-elle voulu se convaincre que c'était plutôt à _elle_ d'être en colère ?

La gorge nouée, les yeux tout brillants d'émotion, Eve ne sut pas quoi dire.  
Les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même, indépendantes de la volonté de l'anglaise qui se voulait être « un bonhomme, ça pleure pas ! ». Le flot de perles salées se mélangea à des larmes de soulagement.

Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle un _Miracle_ ?

* * *

VOUALAAAAAAAA !  
J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu... ^^  
Vous pouvez commentez pour moi, et ce chapitre ou pour la survie des iguanes à griffes en formica fushia du Yemen.  
Juste une petite demande : Ce serait possible de répondre à ce piti questionnaire ci-dessous :

 **PETIT QUESTIONNAIRE !**  
1- Votre/vos chapitre(s) préféré(s) si vous en avez (si vous ne connaissez plus le numéro, dites juste ce qu'il se passe dedans, moi non plus je les connais pas t'façon) :  
2- Ce que vous préférez lire dialogues/descriptions :  
3- La taille des chapitres : Trop court ! Fainéante ! / PARFAITE ! / Trop long, c'est même relou  
4- Les personnages que vous aimeriez apparaître plus souvent (si possible pourquoi ?) :  
5- Les personnages qui apparaissent selon vous un peu trop souvent (même Eve si vous voulez ! XD) :  
6- Temps maximum de parution entre les chapitres :  
7- Autre, à vous de préciser… :)

A la semaine prochaine, peut-être ?


	19. L'Anglaise donne une leçon

05/02/2016

HEY !  
J'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà une éternité que je n'ai pas posté... Allez, au boulot !

 **Mot de l'auteure :** ENFIN ! J'espère que mon blues de l'écriture passera vite, que je puisse repasser au rythme de un chapitre/semaine... Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mas j'y travaille ! J'ai été surprise du nombre de nouvelles personnes qui se sont manifestées : ça me fait trop plaisir OwO  
Et vous, qui me suivez depuis le début, je ne vous oublie pas non plus ;)

 **PETIT QUESTIONNAIRE (fin) :** Vous avez été nombreuses à y répondre, et je vous en remercie. Et si, toi qui viens d'arriver tu hésites à le faire, lance-toi ! Que tu viennes d'arriver, ou que tu sois là depuis le début mais que tu n'oses pas te montrer, tu peux bien évidemment faire ce petit questionnaire : il me sera utile, même si je le vois quand je posterais le chapitre 25 par exemple.  
Vos réponses m'ont été très utiles, et j'essaierais de répondre à certaines de vos remarques (sans trop faire du fan-service bien entendu XD Style Lovro ou Itona, j'essaierais de les faire participer un peu plus).

 **Réponses aux reviews** (d'ailleurs, vous préféreriez que les réponses soient au début du chapitre où à la fin ?) :

 _Levina Ackerman :_ Merci beaucoup ! Pour les couples, je ne vais pas spoiler, mais je pense que l'histoire parle d'elle-même : il y en aura sûrement, mais ce ne sera pas trop centré sur ça. :)

 _Maari :_ Ça fait un moment que tu as enlevé le « Blue » ? :o  
Merci ! Heureuse que ça t'aie plu. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire surtout à cause du thème… Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ça bien ^^  
J'ai adoré le « Eve-parapluie-Vert VS Matt-Lunette-Rayban », et en effet, les lunettes de Matthew sont bien des Rayban ;)  
Merci pour la réponse au petit questionnaire ! C'est vrai ? Des fois ils sont trop longs ? J'essaierais de ne pas faire trop long à l'avenir ou de les couper pour faire plus court !  
Joli jeu de mot XD J'essaierais également de ne pas toujours centrer l'attention sur elle… Raté pour ce chapitre, mais le prochain devrait plus s'y apprêter.  
Pas de soucis pour mon anniv, et merci !  
Non non ! Eve est plus séries et Shonen. Là, elle regardait « exceptionnellement » un Shôjô pour… Chai pas ne plus déprimer ?  
Merci pour la review encore une fois !

 _Laulann :_ Super si tu as trouvé ça intéressant ! :3 Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ça veut dire que c'était pas vraiment mal fait hein hein ?  
Tu n'es pas la seule qui a beaucoup apprécié le chapitre avec le test de courage… Pour être franche, je ne m'attendais pas à ça : je ne me suis pas beaucoup cassée la tête pour écrire ce passage x)  
Merci pour la review :D

 _Myu_ : Oh une nouvelle ! Sois la bienvenue ! (Ce pavé *q* /j'aime les pavés/)  
Ahah, je ne me moquerais pas ! Avant d'avoir un compte, j'ai fait cette découverte également x)  
J'imagine bien le délire fangirl comme tu dis ^^ J'aime beaucoup les OC parce qu'on peut s'identifier à eux, et leur caractère peut faire ressortir des aspects du manga qu'on avait pas vu. Enfin bref j'aime les OC.  
Tu veux lire « Le journal de Tôshirô Hitsugaya » ? Elle est sûrement moins bien écrite que celle-ci puisque je l'ai commencée avant… Sinon, niveau histoire tu ne devrais pas être trop perdue je pense, même si certaines notions risquent de t'échapper en effet, c'est toi qui vois !  
Oh merciiii /chevilles qui enflent/, ravie que tu aimes mon style d'écriture, j'ai parfois peur qu'il ne soit trop… « Basique » dirons-nous.  
Ahah, désolée, d'habitude je poste TOUS les vendredis, mais en ce moment j'ai eu un blues niveau écriture qui m'a beaucoup retardée… Si il me reste vraiment peu, je ne vais pas attendre le vendredi d'après pour poster, c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai fait un samedi. Mais maintenant, je pense attendre : ça me fera prendre de l'avance, et vous faire moins de fausse-surprise… Ton avis compte aussi pour le petit questionnaire, pas de soucis !  
« Rire comme un chameau » ? On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là XD Je suis contente que ça te fasse rire alors ! (ça veut dire que je suis… drôle !? :D).  
J'ai bien lu les scan d'assassination classroom… Le 163 est tout simplement horrible T.T (je les lis en anglais, ils ont plus d'avance).  
Encore merci pour cet énorme pavé, cœur sur toi !

 _UnSingeEnChoco :_ Bienvenue toi ! (Encore une grosse review *w*).  
J'aurais bien envie de te manger toi (moi aussi je suis adepte des blagues nulles, pas de stress) :3  
Oh, eh bien euh merci o/o /chevilles qui enflent/ Trop de compliments (mais ne te gêne pas j'adore ça). Bon courage pour tes épreuves groupées alors ! (et désolée !)  
Oui, Eve a un caractère de chiotte, mais ça peut s'expliquer par l'épisode Matt entre autres.  
Je n'aime pas les Mary Sue. Eve est un personnage qui me soule moi-même (et qui se soûle elle-même également) parfois. Elle est humaine, nous aussi des fois on a nos moments de chiantise extrême, elle c'est pareil. C'est un peu plus souvent parce qu'on peut expliquer ça par son arrivée au Japon qu'elle ne voulait pas, sa très légère solitude qu'on évoque pas (elle était nulle scolairement au Japon, et parlait peu japonais = les autres l'ignoraient), Matt etc… Si elle était encore toute souriante, ça serait pas normal et CHIANT.  
Lovro ? Pas bête, c'est un personnage qu'on voit peu souvent et qui est pourtant assez important, merci pour l'idée ) Itona pareil, j'essaierais aussi.  
C'est vrai que c'est compliqué de mettre tout le monde en valeur, mais j'essaie.  
Ce n'est pas écrit à la 1ère personne, mais c'est (principalement) son PDV. Parfois (comme légèrement dans ce chapitre), on entrevoit des bribes de pensées d'autres personnages.  
Pour une première review, elle est grande en effet ! Bravo ! *clap clap*  
 _  
 _#Soln96 :__ Merci pour les deux reviews ! Ravie que les premiers chapitres t'aie plu !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : L'Anglaise donne une leçon

Les larmes glissaient toujours des yeux d'Eve pour atterrir sur sa couette. Elle renifla un bon coup la morve qui coulait de son nez, et essuya le reste d'un revers de manche d'un vieux pyjama. C'est sûr qu'avoir le nez qui coule pendant qu'on pleure est loin d'être attirant, mais purement physiologique.

Un gros sanglot éclata dans sa gorge, avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :  
— Koro-senseiiiiiii !

C'en fut trop pour la petite anglaise qui se jeta littéralement sur son professeur qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

Elle pleurait de colère –de n'avoir pas su se ''révolter'' avant–, de soulagement, de tristesse aussi un peu, mais également de joie. Un joyeux bordel se déroulait dans le cerveau de l'adolescente.

La tenue du professeur fut immédiatement maculée des larmes de son élève, et il posa doucement un tentacule sur sa tête. Le poulpe était certain qu'Eve n'était pas la seule élève qui allait encore gaiement dans sa classe, le cœur serré d'un lourd secret. S'il pouvait aider ses élèves à se défaire de problèmes et à les rendre heureux, Koro-sensei ferait le tour de la Terre jusqu'à régler ledit problème.

Elle sanglota encore un peu, toujours contre Koro-sensei qui était décidément le meilleur professeur qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

— Dites… prononça Eve entre deux hoquets. Du coup, je dois quand même faire mes devoirs pour demain, ou on peut s'arranger ?

L'anglaise avait arrêté de pleurer, néanmoins ses hoquets convulsifs ne cessaient pas. À chaque fois qu'elle pleurait trop fort comme ça, elle avait des restes de ses sanglots sous forme d'atroces hoquets. Le pire était encore les rougeurs qui étaient marquées aléatoirement sur ses joues. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Eve avait horreur de pleurer en publique.

Koro-sensei s'apprêtait à répondre, puis croisa les yeux encore tout humide et rougis de son élève, qui le regardait avec une pitié telle qu'il crut vouloir pleurer lui-aussi.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, hein ?  
Alors, il fit volte-face, récupéra la pile énorme d'exercice qu'il avait prévu et laissa seulement les leçons.

— Admettons que tu viens d'apprendre une grande leçon, et que tes exercices sont à venir, conclut-il en sortant de la fenêtre.

 **…xX*Xx…**

 _Maquillage ? OK._ _  
 _Affaires de cours ?__ _OK._ _  
 _Uniforme ? OK._  
 _Déjeuner ? OK._  
 _Goûter ?__ _OK._ _  
 _Préparation mentale ? ECHEC.__

Eve était en avance. Trop en avance.  
Ce qui lui laissait le temps de penser. Elle n'aimait pas _trop_ penser. L'anglaise imaginait des scénarios improbables, ce qui lui tournait l'estomac.

Elle savait bien que Matthew serait là, ce soir, ou même le matin. Il serait là, point.

La veille, elle avait reçu un message de Rio la prévenant que, comme il l'avait dit, Matt' était revenu. Il l'avait cherchée, mais puisqu'Eve était chez elle, et qu'il ne connaissait pas son adresse, il avait décidé d'attendre le lendemain.

— À ce soir !

C'est bon, elle était sortie.  
Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas là le matin. Et si le Karma –sans mauvais jeux de mots, toujours– était avec elle, Matt' ne viendrait peut-être même pas le soir !

Arrivée devant le collège, elle soupira de soulagement en ne le voyant pas. Cela la mettait même de bonne humeur, même si ce n'était que retarder l'échéance.  
Comme d'habitude, elle traversa la cour du bâtiment principal en évitant les regards des autres. Certains l'avaient reconnue elle les entendait presque réexpliquer la scène à des amis qui n'étaient pas présents. « Non, mais ce gars n'avait pas d'uniforme… Et elle lui a crié dessus ! » qu'ils gloussaient.

Elle serra la mâchoire. De toute façon, ils ne savaient rien. Et puis, peu s'en préoccupaient réellement, ils avaient autre chose à faire et surtout : il n'y avait rien de concret.

Eve arriva dans sa classe la première, ce qui était inhabituel. Elle se dirigea au fond, à sa place et salua Ritsu qui s'était fait du souci.  
L'anglaise parla vaguement avec l'androïde, de la pluie, du beau temps, de l'assassinat… Des sujets banals, quoi. Puis, enfin, un autre élève arriva.

Kanzaki était ''bizarrement'' arrivée en même temps que Sugino –qui était raide dingue d'elle, c'était plus que voyant–.

— Oh Eve, tu es de retour, fit la jolie japonaise en s'approchant d'elle, suivie de Sugino.  
— Oui, oui je vais mieux, répondit Eve en laissant supposer que son absence était due à une maladie.  
— Tu n'as rien raté, rassura Sugino en jouant avec sa balle de baseball. Juste des cours normaux, un assassinat matinal normal. Quoique, Ritsu le cerne de mieux en mieux…

Rien de spécial, entre autres. Le monde continuait de tourner, avec ou sans elle.  
Rio arriva ensuite, et dès qu'elle aperçut son anglaise préférée à sa place, elle se hâta de la rejoindre.

— Eve ! Tu es là !  
— Non Rio, ce n'est que mon fantôme, gloussa-t-elle.

Devant le sourire de l'anglaise, Rio tournicota une de ses mèches blondes d'un air gêné.

— Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, hein.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va mieux. Désolée pour l'autre fois… s'excusa la brunette.  
— Je n'ai peut-être pas bien réagit, admit la blonde toujours le regard fuyant.  
— C'est moi qui ai fait ma _Drama Queen_ ! s'esclaffa l'européenne. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, t'inquiète va !

Rio se sentait bien mieux maintenant.  
Elle était vraiment soulagée d'en avoir parlé à d'autres personnes, et visiblement, Koro-sensei avait su régler l'affaire. Il avait beau être un peu maladroit, ce poulpe avait l'air de savoir s'y prendre pour réconforter les gens.

La journée passa à un rythme bien étrange : à la fois à la vitesse Mach 20 mais aussi à une lenteur déprimante. Un ressenti un poil paradoxal, entre autres.

Eve le sentait, c'était le moment. Elle savait qu'il serait là.  
À quoi bon retarder l'échéance ?

Alors elle sortit.  
Et alors, elle le vit.

Il s'approcha. Elle fit de même, d'un pas qu'elle voulait croire motivé.

— Je veux que tu partes, maintenant, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.  
— Et moi je veux que tu rentres.

 _Bordel, c'est quoi son problème ? Il est complètement cinglé cet enfant !_ s'exclama la conscience de l'anglaise.

Un petit rire ironique émana de l'adolescente.  
Genre, vraiment, il était sérieux ?

— Tu crois quand même pas que, là, je vais rentrer à Oxford comme ça ? rigola-t-elle amèrement.  
— Je suis bien venu à Tokyo, moi.

OK, il marquait un point sur ça, mais ensuite ? Il avait l'air d'avoir oublié que pendant leur relation, il n'avait pas été ce qu'on peut qualifier de particulièrement tendre à son égard.

— Parlons-en d'ailleurs, tu t'es caché dans une valise ou ça se passe comment ?

Eve cachait encore sa crainte derrière de la colère. Ça passerait à coup sûr.  
Alors oui, sa réaction était au même niveau de celle d'un animal : « j'ai peur donc j'agresse ». N'empêche que ça marchait foutrement bien, et qu'elle passait beaucoup moins pour la trouillarde qu'elle avait été quoi… Depuis la rentrée ?

— Simple ! Mes deux parents se disputaient ma garde : j'ai décidé que celui qui pouvait me payer un billet à Tokyo l'aurait. Puisque mon père a des « petits problèmes financiers », c'est ma mère qui a eu ma garde ! s'extasia-t-il en tapotant son index contre sa boîte crânienne, comme si cet acte lui valait un prix nobel.

De plus en plus, ce mec la dégoutait. Sérieusement ! Elle avait vraiment été amoureuse de _ce type_ ? Il lui donnait la gerbe plus qu'autre chose.

— T'es un… une pourriture Matt, cracha Eve le regard mauvais.  
— « Pourriture » ? Je ne suis pas une « fripouille » tant qu'on y est ? répliqua l'anglais avec un léger rire.

Et il voulait qu'elle rigole maintenant ? Ou était-ce de la simple ironie ? Dans tous les cas, il méritait de moins en moins qu'elle reste là à lui parler.  
Ce qui était maintenant plus étrange, c'était cette obsession qu'il avait à rester accroché à elle comme une moule à son rocher. Ou un Koro-sensei à ses sucreries.

— Écoute, bientôt je vais soumettre mon dossier pour aller à Oxford, commença Matt'. L'université, j'entends. Faudrait pas que mon dossier soit refusé pour quelques broutilles… Ma mère a une amie qui enseigne là-bas, elle pourra m'aider à entrer… Enfin bon.

Ah. C'était _juste_ ça ?  
Môssieur ne voulait pas être refusé à sa bonne école, et il est clair que si Eve annonçait publiquement ce qu'il avait fait, jamais il n'aurait pu y entrer. Plutôt que de recommencer à hurler comme elle le faisait si bien à son habitude, elle préféra afficher un léger rictus.

 _Oh, vraiment ?_

Elle approcha légèrement, et se mit à hauteur où il serait le seul à entendre ses paroles.

— Tant ce cas, pars. Pars très loin et ne reviens jamais. Sinon, je te jure que je crierais sur tous les toits TOUT ce que tu m'as dit, TOUT ce que tu m'as fait. TOUT. Maintenant, dégage, puterelle.*

Matthew leva les yeux sur l'étrangère qu'il avait devant les yeux. Eve, elle ? Bon sang, elle faisait presque flipper avec son regard de tueuse. Elle, cette gamine qui pleurait après qu'il se soit –certes– un peu mal conduit avec elle. Mais sérieusement, elle chialait parce que, oh, pauvre petite chose, ne réussissait pas à « enlever tout le malheur qu'il avait sur le cœur », comme elle disait.  
Actuellement, c'est limite si elle ne le menaçait pas –du regard, bien sûr– de le torturer longuement.

Il la jaugea rapidement, serra la mâchoire et cracha au sol de mécontentement avant de partir de l'autre côté.

Cette sensation de soulagement était incomparable. Un poids d'une tonne retiré de son cœur. Il allait partir, comme ça, et elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui.

— Je m'attendais plus à ce que tu te venges, je suis déçu.

Eve se retourna le sourire aux lèvres, pour croiser les iris dorées de Karma qui luisaient d'une lueur moqueuse.

— Il paraît que ça aurait été immature de ma part, déclara-t-elle, et, avant même que Karma puisse répondre elle enchaîna. Et puis, ça me fait toujours un moyen de pression, pour plus tard, on ne sait jamais.  
— J'approuve cette idée, ricana-t-il.

Rio qui se tenait non-loin venait d'approcher de son amie, qui avait l'air d'aller nettement mieux.

— Alors, c'est fini, demanda-t-elle ?  
— Fini, terminé. Maintenant je vais pouvoir retourner tranquillement à ma petite vie calme et prospère d'assassin-de-poulpe, gloussa-t-elle.  
— Déjà ''calme'' et ''assassin'' c'est pas très compatible, fit remarquer la blondinette.  
— Merci, sinon hein.

C'était ce qu'on peut qualifier sans conteste de remerciements moyens, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait. Rio répondit un bref « De rien. », comme pour enterrer cette affaire au plus vite, puisqu'elle était terminée. Continuer d'en parler ne servait plus à rien maintenant.

 **…xX*Xx…**

Asano Gakushû se frottait les mains avec joie : son plan était presque terminé. L'adolescent était presque sûr qu'il n'avait aucune faille. Presque sûr à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent, pour être exact. Bien que son perfectionnisme lui donnait envie d'atteindre les cent pour cent, il savait que c'était impossible. D'autant plus avec la classe E.

S'il avait déjà échoué –Dieu sait qu'il haïssait ce mot–, il voulait ENFIN trouver LE secret qui ferait chanter son père. Il n'était pas loin du compte, il le savait. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose.

Ces idiots de la classe E ne comprendraient rien lorsqu'il arriverait avec son plan en béton.

 **…xX*Xx…**

En plein cours d'anglais –toujours japonais pour Eve– de Bitch-sensei qui apprenaient aux élèves le vocabulaire de l'alcool, drogues et stupéfiants à ses élèves avec un texte de son invention. Bien que Koro-sensei leur avait appris à ne jamais toucher à tout ce qui est drogue, l'assassin-professeure avait estimé important ce genre de vocabulaire.

Elle avait réussi à négocier avec le poulpe jaune de leur apprendre sa leçon à condition qu'elle les prévienne sur leurs dangers.

— Enfin, vous savez fumer un joint ne vous tuera pas, déclara-t-elle en désignant un dessin au tableau. La seule chose, c'est de ne pas devenir _addict_.

 _Des cours d'anglais où on étudie des drogues… On aura tout vu_ , songea Eve en travaillant sur un texte en japonais.

— Aussi, compléta-t-elle. En soirée, il n'est pas rare qu'on vous propose de boire et/ou de fumer. Si vous voulez, ça ne vous tuera pas de le faire, mais avec modération. De un, l'alcool diminue votre temps de réaction et votre perception des distances. Imaginez-vous, en assassinat. Votre cible, pourrait être quelque part dans la salle. Une personne qui fait le tour de la salle paraîtrait immédiatement suspecte. Une autre, un verre à la main, qui parle avec les autres serait normale. Mais si vous êtes complètement ivre, votre cible pourra toujours s'échapper que vous seriez encore plié en quatre dans les toilettes.

Après ce long monologue de la professeure, Eve se remit à travailler sur son texte. Néanmoins pensive. Si les professeurs parlaient toujours et encore d'assassinat, elle, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de plutôt penser à comment pourraient lui servir tout ce qu'elle avait appris pour l _'avenir_.  
Si Koro-sensei faisait exploser la terre en Mars, certes, ça serait inutile, mais il valait mieux se préparer.

D'ailleurs… Pourquoi les élèves de sa classe paraissaient-ils aussi insouciants ? Merde, c'était quand même _tuer_ quelqu'un !

Elle avait déjà eu cette discussion dans le passé, cela ne servait à rien de ressasser ce genre d'idée. C'était complètement inu-

— Bonjour.

Un élève qui paraissait appartenir au bâtiment principal était entré sans même demander, coupant les réflexions de l'anglaise. Encore un de ces prétentieux qui se croyaient tout permis parce qu'ils étaient dans le bâtiment principal.

— Je vous apporte des lettres à distribuer aux élèves de toute urgence. Au revoir.

Le garçon s'arrêta pour dévisager Bitch-sensei, qui elle le regardait assez méchamment pour lui dire de s'en aller sur-le-champ. Elle aussi en avait assez de cette discrimination constante.

Il sortit, et la professeure de langue distribua les lettres à une poignée d'élève. Tous devinrent livides. Un papier donné d'urgence n'était jamais bon signe, surtout dans la classe E.  
Eve ne sut plus où se mettre quand Bitch-sensei déposa une lettre sur son bureau. Elle l'ouvrit sous l'œil attentif de Karma qui n'en avait pas reçue.

« _Mademoiselle Eve BELL est priée de se rendre en A308 à 10 heures._ »

En gros, ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.  
Au Japon, les salles étaient spécifiques aux classes. En clair, cette « A308 » ne lui disait strictement rien. Certes il existait des salles spéciales pour les travaux pratiques de chimie ou de sciences, mais sinon ?

Avec un peu de logique, le « A » désignait le bâtiment de même le « 3 » l'étage, et le « 8 » le numéro de la salle. Mais ça restait bien suspect.

— Alors ?  
— Rien de très intéressant, Akabane.  
— Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom ? chuchota le roux.  
— Ça t'agace ? répondit Eve sur le même ton, un sourire fixé aux lèvres.  
— Ça m'intrigue surtout, rétorqua-t-il en mettant fin au sourire de la brunette.  
— Pour tester, Kar-ma, soupira-t-elle en insistant sur son prénom.

Eve se remit à griffonner sur son cahier tous les chiffres écrits au tableau, sans même chercher à en chercher le sens.

— Alors ? Sérieusement.

Pourquoi insistait-il autant ? C'est sûr que cette lettre était étrange, mais de là à s'en inquiéter ? Peut-être que le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ressentait n'était pas si anormal.

— Faut que j'aille au bâtiment principal à dix heures, expliqua l'élève modèle qui gardait un œil sur le cours.  
— Où ? insista-t-il.  
— Une salle quelconque, râla-t-elle. TU n'as peut-être pas de bosser pour comprendre, mais ce n'est pas MON cas.

Le rouquin n'insista pas plus et écrivit tout de même le cours pour la forme.

À la fin de la deuxième période de la matinée, il était dix heures. Eve se dépêcha de se rendre au bâtiment. Elle avait à peine dix minutes de retard lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la salle A308, en essuyant d'un mouchoir son visage brillant de sueur après une course effrénée.

Elle toqua en tentant de reprendre son souffle, pour ne pas ressembler à la ''Eve des mauvais matins''.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'Asano-fils. Pour peu que celui-ci ne l'ai pas appelée, elle serait déjà partie.

— Pourquoi je suis ici ? l'agressa-t-elle, déjà sur l'offensive.  
— Détends-toi, rien de grave, conseilla-t-il avec une voix caressante.

Elle eut presque un frisson en sentant presque sa voix lui toucher l'épaule comme pour la rassurer.

— Pourquoi je suis ici ? répéta-t-elle en ignorant la chaise que lui montrait le jumeau diabolique de Karma.  
— Bon sang, vous êtes tous aussi méfiants dans la classe E ? rigola-t-il en pointant toujours une chaise de la classe.  
— On est la classe E, on est jamais à l'abri de vos crasses, pesta Eve.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et attendit, montrant la chaise du regard. Après quelques secondes d'un combat oculaire complètement stérile, Eve baissa les yeux et s'assit sur cette maudite chaise qui n'avait rien demandé.

— Et donc ? grogna-t-elle.  
— Eh bien, j'ai reçu quelques questions à te poser, commença l'élève modèle.  
— Tu n'aurais pas pu me donner un papier à remplir alors ? déclara-t-elle excédée.

Asano laissa un temps de silence où il fixa sa victime. Non loin d'être effrayée, elle le toisait avec agacement.

— Le secret de la classe E, fit-il, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
— Tu es encore avec ça ? Tu es lourd tu sais. Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel dans la classe E.  
— J'ai des informations contraignantes à ton sujet, tu sais, argumenta-t-il d'un sourire beaucoup moins doux qu'il y a quelques minutes.  
— Lesquelles ? s'étonna Eve.

Il s'avança et jaugea de haut sa chère et tendre victime. Le stress commençait presque à se faire percevoir.

— J'ai un groupe d'élève venu se plaindre de toi, expliqua-t-il.  
— Ah bon ? fit l'adolescente en feignant une nouvelle surprise. Je vois pas bien qui ça peut être, tu me connais je suis un ange.

Le rouquin garda son calme. Cette petite idiote faisait exprès de vouloir le sortir de ses gonds. Raté pour elle, il n'allait pas se faire avoir de cette façon.

— Cela fait un temps, continua-t-il. Une fille tout particulièrement : Setsuko Yamamoto. Elle dit que tu l'as frappée. Est-ce vrai ?

Setsuko Yamamoto… Setsuko Yamamoto… Non, rien à faire, ce nom ne lui disait rien. Pas moyen de s'en rappeler.  
Devant le visage perplexe de sa proie, Asano manqua de soupirer avant de sortir une photographie de ladite Setsuko.

 _OH ! Mais c'est le Thon !_ s'exclama mentalement l'anglaise.  
Cette élève du bâtiment principal qui, aidée de ses amis avait participé à intimider cette pauvre Okuda. C'était donc pour ça qu'on ne lui avait rien dit les jours suivants ? Bon sang elle aurait dû se douter qu'Asano était dans le coup.

— Elle ! Enfin, je l'ai déjà croisée mais je n'ai rien fait, nia-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.  
— Dommage pour toi, le bâtiment A, au niveau de l'administration est équipé de caméras de surveillance.

Il leva la main pour désigner un CD, à côté d'autres papiers dont elle ignorait la nature. Ce monstre était vraiment machiavélique.

— Et, mis à part ça ? lança Eve pour cacher sa gêne. C'est tout ? Je parie qu'il n'y a rien sur ce CD.

Dans le pire des cas, Asano montre le CD à son père. Eve plaide la légitime défense car Le Thon l'avait agressée. De plus, elle avait la protection du ministère de la Défense, elle pouvait très bien argumenter sur la fuite d'un secret aussi important.  
Dans le pire des pires des cas, le Dictateur n'accepte pas son geste contre une élève du bâtiment principal, Eve se fait virer. Le ministère de la Défense décide de lui effacer la mémoire au sujet de Koro-sensei.

Non, il valait mieux se la jouer moins bluffeuse.

— Tu veux vraiment courir le risque ? siffla Asano en se penchant plus son regard dans les yeux à présents apeurés d'Eve.

Le silence était tel qu'on pouvait entendre les rires et les discussions des élèves qui attendaient dehors.

— Tu sais Asano…

Elle voulait dire que même si elle le voulait lui raconter elle n'en avait pas la permission, mais ne serait-ce pas admettre qu'il y avait bien un secret.

— Oui ? fit ce dernier d'une voix agacée.

Si seulement ce secret n'était pas secret défense… Si seulement il n'existait pas…  
Ce fut la révélation.  
Pourquoi ne pas lui révéler un secret qui n'existait pas ?

Il fallait trouver quelque chose… Et vite sinon, il allait se douter de quelque chose.

— C'est que, bredouilla l'anglaise dans sa langue, je ne sais pas comment le dire…

Un truc ridicule même, mais pas trop. Auquel le directeur serait lié… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

— Dis-le avec des mots déjà, soupira Gakushû qui observait les expressions faciales torturées de l'élève en face de lui.  
— Je ne risque pas d'avoir de problèmes après ? prononça doucement Eve en feignant la pauvre petite victime.  
— Pas plus que si tu ne parles pas, prévint sèchement le rouquin.

 _Quelle compassion !_ cracha la conscience de la brunette.

Néanmoins, elle n'avait toujours pas son secret à deux balles qui devait au moins paraître crédible le temps qu'elle puisse trouver une solution pour ce CD.

— Je veux le CD contre le secret, annonça Eve.  
— C'est MOI qui a les cartes en main, rétorqua Asano, pas toi.  
— Comment je pourrais avoir la certitude de ne pas me faire exclure après t'avoir révélé le secret ? demanda l'élève de la classe E.  
— Dans tous les cas, même si tu as le CD, il me reste le témoignage de Yamamoto et l'original de l'enregistrement. Ma parole sera contre la tienne, rappela le génie diabolique.

Elle était complètement piégée.  
Il lui fallait un leurre. Et vite.

 _ **Mitsuketa.*²**_ ( _J'ai l'ai trouvé_ )

Un sourire tellement ténu qu'Asano ne le remarqua pas apparut sur les lèvres de l'adolescente.

Il devait déjà savoir des choses, comme par exemple qu'il y avait un lien entre les professeurs, le directeur et le secret. Si on disait un seul mot, pourtant bien utilisé, à un élève de la classe E, pas de doute qu'il penserait à Koro-sensei. Et non, ce mot n'est pas « pervers ».

— Notre professeur principal aime se déguiser en poulpe, avoua-t-elle tête baissée. (elle fixa le visage incrédule de son rival) Oh, mais il n'a pas le droit de le faire en classe, mais dès qu'il peut…  
— Tu ne vas pas me faire croire un mensonge pareil, gronda le fils du directeur le regard rempli d'éclairs.

En essayant d'avoir l'air le plus sincère possible, Eve jaugea les iris améthyste qui la foudroyaient. En s'approchant encore plus d'elle, Asano regarda de haut la pauvre chose qu'il avait en face de lui. La prenait-elle pour un idiot ?  
Pourtant, sa place dans ce prestigieux collège était entre ses mains. Pourquoi raconter un mensonge aussi peu crédible ? Soit elle était complètement stupide –ce dont il ne doutait pas– soit elle disait la vérité.

Toujours assise, Eve tentait de se défaire de la domination qu'Asano essayait d'exercer sur elle. Une qualité de son père, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Le fait qu'elle soit assise et lui debout jouait déjà, mais son aura charismatique et son regard transperçant finiraient par lui faire perdre ses moyens.

— Pourquoi je te raconterais un mensonge ! se révolta la jeune fille. Je te signale que tu peux me faire virer voire pire !

Avec Asano, il fallait toujours s'attendre au pire. Ce démon pouvait lui coller un procès –qu'il gagnerait, bien entendu– avec rien !

— Pourquoi je croirais un truc pareil ? répéta le génie.  
— Parce que c'est vrai, ragea Eve. Ton père ne veut pas changer ce prof' parce qu'il est hyper stressant pour nous. Quoi de mieux qu'un prof' qui fait échouer des élèves déjà pitoyables ? Une vraie aubaine pour ton père.  
— C'est '' _Monsieur le Directeur''_ , corrigea le roux la fusillant du regard. Il pourrait vous mettre un des meilleurs professeurs de cet établissements que vous seriez inférieurs à la classe A.  
— On serait meilleurs que les classes B, C et bien sûr D, répliqua-t-elle. Ce ne serait pas un assez bon modèle pour _les autres_. Je peux te jurer que si tu parles du ''poulpe de la classe E'' à ton père, il va faire une drôle de tête.

Asano fut partagé. Au pire, il avait honte et il virait cette cruche d'anglaise (après lui en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs), au mieux il connaissait LE secret pour faire chanter son père.  
Ça pouvait être un bon test.

— Suis moi, ordonna le leader-né en se tournant.  
— Où ? demanda Eve qui avait jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.  
— Tais-toi et suis-moi, exigea une nouvelle fois Asano d'un ton massacrant.

Eve se leva et n'eut d'autres choix que de suivre ce fou diabolique. Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la salle elle fut interrogée du regard par Isogai Yûma, le délégué Ikemen de la classe. Elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule gêné avant de suivre en silence le fils du Dictateur de l'établissement.

— Si tu ne disais rien, il devait passer après toi, expliqua Asano à la question silencieuse de la jeune fille.  
— Quoi ? s'exclama Eve abasourdie. Mais attends, tu as des infos compromettantes à tous ceux à qui tu as fait envoyer une lettre ?  
— Je sais beaucoup plus de choses que ce que tu imagines, éluda-t-il simplement.

 _Ok, ça veut dire « La ferme. »._

Eve voyait très bien où il le menait : au bureau de son cher papa aka ''C'est _Monsieur le Directeur''._ Elle voulut marcher plus lentement pour retarder la sentence mais quand il se retourna, Asano lui jeta un regard si venimeux qu'elle se dépêcha de rattraper son retard.

Arrivé devant ce bureau qu'elle connaissait mieux que n'importe qu'elle autre pièce de l'administration, l'européenne se figea. Le meilleur élève de la classe A toqua, et fit entrer d'abord sa victime dans la pièce.

— Encore vous ? demanda le Directeur avec nonchalance en regardant Eve et son fils.

 _Si j'avais pu rester dans ma classe je ne serais pas venue !_

— Elle m'a dit au sujet du _poulpe de la classe E_ , déclara Asano de but en blanc.

Cette fois, ce fut au Directeur de se figer. Enfin, on parlait de Gakuhô Asano là : son visage prenait juste cet aspect de se raffermir. C'était si léger et imperceptible qu'il fallait vraiment y faire attention pour le remarquer.  
Asano-fils l'avait visiblement vu car il arborait un sourire narquois.

Asano-père lui, regarda Eve droit dans les yeux comme s'il disait « Tu n'as tout de même pas révéler un secret défense qui va peut-être faire la fermeture de mon établissement si tout cela se sait ? ». La jeune fille fit ce qu'elle crut le plus discret et compréhensible pour montrer que ce n'était qu'un mensonge : un clin d'œil. À l'homme le plus influent et effrayant de l'établissement.

Néanmoins, il vit le geste et regarda son fils avec mépris.

— Peux-tu sortir quelques secondes que je m'entretienne avec mademoiselle Bell ? prononça aussi calmement que froidement le Directeur.

Tandis que son fils allait ouvrir sa bouche pour rétorquer, Asano-père le fusilla du regard pour l'inciter fortement à partir. Résigné, celui-ci sortit en claquant la porte.

— Approchez.

Eve s'exécuta. Le Dictateur ne voulait pas que son fils entende cette conversation.

— Vous lui avez révélé le secret ?

L'élève hocha négativement la tête.

— Il vous fait chanter ? prononça-t-il à mi-voix.

Cette fois, elle acquiesça.

— Comment ?

Dilemme. Soit elle avouait et se faisait peut-être virer, soit elle n'avouait pas et se faisait peut-être virer, soit elle se faisait effacer la mémoire par le ministère de la défense. C'était un peu comme répondre à la question « Tu préfères être traîné par une voiture qui roule à 150km/h sur 10km ou être noyé dans de l'eau gelé ? ». Aura et ses questions psychopathes l'effraieraient toujours.  
Bref, le Directeur la regardait toujours avec son regard qui pourrait transpercer un bloc de béton armé.

— Une amie de ma classe se faisait intimider par des élèves du bâtiment principal, et quand je suis allée l'aider… Il se peut que j'aie eu recours à la violence. Rien qui pourrait laisser des séquelles, mais c'est suffisant pour me faire exclure, avoua-t-elle tête baissée.  
— C'est tout ?

Comment ça « C'est tout ? » ! À l'entendre, on croirait qu'Eve était stupide de se résigner pour si peu. Bien sûr, si Asano-père était à sa place, ça ne lui aurait jamais arrivé. Mais tout de même !

— C'est tout, répondit Eve amère.  
— Je vais parler à mon fils, si vous le voulez bien.

En gros « J'en ai assez vu, tu ne seras pas virée (pour cette fois) ».  
L'adolescente baragouina un au revoir poli avant de déguerpir en vitesse.

Asano-fils fut surpris de voir sa Victime sortir comme une furie. Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il avança dans le bureau.

— Alors, vous êtes surpris _Monsieur le Directeur_ ? fit Asano, toujours son sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
— Ferme la porte, s'il-te-plaît.  
— Pourquoi la fermerais-je ? répliqua Asano-fils, une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.  
— Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'élève qui attend son tour n'entende pas ce que je vais te dire, répondit le Dictateur avec un sourire presque angélique.

Asano Gakushû ferma donc ladite porte. Il sortit à peine trois minutes plus tard, en colère comme jamais contre cette maudite anglaise qui l'avait dupé.  
Non seulement elle lui avait mentit, mais il avait en plus perdu son gros moyen de pression sur elle, s'était fait humilié par son père et était devenu incapable de pouvoir la virer à cause de Setsuko Yamamoto.

Plus ja-mais il ne sous-estimerait cette foutue européenne.

* * *

*puterelle : c'est un gros mot un peu « poli » Moyen-Ageux qui désignait une prostituée mineure… L'usage de ce dernier vient du fait qu'Eve ne considère même plus Matthew comme un « homme » mais plus pour une gamine qui se sert de tout le monde pour servir ses intérêts. Une petite pute, en somme :') (trop de délicatesse en moi, veuillez m'excuser).  
*²Mitsuketa : Clin d'œil à une chanson Vocaloid… Savez-vous laquelle ? (Indice : C'est une série, avec le mot « Night » à chaque chanson…)

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre euh... *compte sur ses doigts* 18 ! En espérant que la suite ne vous déçoive pas, et que vous serez avec moi pour célébrer la fin de cette fiction... (ce n'est pas encore prêt d'arriver, rassurez-vous XD).**

 **Vous pouvez commenter pour ce chapitre, ou pour la protection des loutres bleues roi à dents de fauve de la côte Ouest de l'Amérique du Nord.**  
 **Bisous, et à dans deux semaines !**

 **Diamly~~~**


	20. Les enfants donnent des leçons

20/02/2016 (en vrai le 19/02 mais bon)

Bonjour tout le moooonde... Moi en retard ? N-non... Enfin... Si on se met à l'heure d'Honolulu, je n'ai que 5 heures de retard ! Donc, je trouve ça plutôt respectable. D'autant plus que je me suis couchée à 3hdu matin pour essayer de finir un maximum ce chapitre u_u #PlaignezMoi  
 **AU FAIT : Si vous voulez me suivre sur twitter :** DiamlyLaLicorne  
Le lien est sur mon profil sinon. Vous aurez des nouvelles sur l'avancée des chapitres, des bonus ridiculement inutiles... :')

 **Mot de l'auteure :** J'ai re-regardé Wall-E il y a peu, et Eve (dans Wall-E j'entends) a des réactions très rigolotes, que j'ai presque trouvé similaires à mon personnage (au départ, elle s'énerve au quart de tour… C'est d'autant plus dangereux quand on est un robot avec des armes o_o). Sinon, j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien :3  
Chanson du moment : (eh oui, elle est de retour !) Smoke and Mirrors - Sainte Séïa ou Lollia. A écouter si vous êtes une yandere et/ou une psychopathe.

 **Réponses aux reviews :  
**  
 _Zarlia :_ Oh tu es de retour mon amouuuur~ :')  
Tu n'as pas posté de review par flemme ? Ok je boude :c *vois le plateau de cookies* Oui bon, faute avouée, si cookies pardonnée.  
Pour les fautes très pauvres, j'en ai déjà fait deux au début de ma réponse… J'ai déjà honte :'(

Ahhh, je te jure qu'un jour le parapluie vert refera son apparition, mais puisqu'en ce moment il ne pleut pas… Enfin, ça arrivera : actuellement ils sont en Octobre, donc la pluie refera bientôt son apparition :)Eve derrière ses airs de chieuses est malgré tout un peu intelligente. Et surtout flemmarde. Mais une flemmarde intelligente. Mais si, tu vois de quoi je parle. Koro-sensei est super sentimental, si elle peut gagner une soirée en ayant moins de devoirs…

J'adore écrire les scènes avec les Asano… C'est mes chéris aussi *w* Souvent ; ça vient tout seul en plus. Bref, je les adore.  
Pour le coup, le Directeur a un peu flippé. Pas beaucoup, puisqu'il est assez intelligent pour se sortir de cette situation, mais ça n'allait pas trop l'arranger.  
Les européennes c'est les meilleures, ouais ;)  
Aura est folle. Je l'adore quand même et j'aimerais bien la retrouver plus souvent… Ça viendra va !

Pour ton trio amoureux… Je t'annonce que rien n'est perdu. Pas au sein de la fiction, là c'est mort, mort, et re-mort. Mais pour le chapitre bonus (je prévois loin des fois t'as vu), tu m'as donné une idée. J'ai prévu d'écrire des scènes bonus et, avouons-le un peu (BEAUCOUP) fan-service. En clair, je pourrais écrire un extrait où dans une dimension parallèle, il y aurait effectivement ton petit trio amoureux. Ça sera dans la rubrique « Et si… ».

Noooon, reviens de désintox ! Je les aime tes rimes moa ! Que vais-je faire si je suis la seule à faire des rimes pourries ? :c  
Merci pour la review :D

 _LanternJoyful :_ Je comprends tout à fait. Tu as tout mon soutien. Les déménagements, c'est horrible… u_u  
Pour l'annecdote, ça va faire un an que j'ai déménagé, et il reste un carton dans ma chambre :')  
Eh oui, Girl Power. Il faut bien qu'elle ait la classe de temps en temps vu comment elle prend cher la plupart du temps x)  
Ahah ! Tu n'es pas la seule à penser qu'Asano aurait des sentiments pour notre anglaise… Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'effet recherché :')  
Merci pour la review, bon courage pour les cartons !

 _Chouchoupette :_ Bienvenue ! Merci pour ce que tu dis ça fait toujours très plaisir 'w'  
Concernant les couples, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais heureuse que ça te plaise pour le moment x)  
Merci pour la review !

 _Zoyou :_ Helloooo !  
Pas de soucis, je peux comprendre ! En plus, tu as postée ta review, donc il n'y a plus de problème ^^  
Oh merci pour les compliments sur Eve ^^ J'ai une phobie monstre des Mary Sue (j'ai lu teeeeeellement de fic où les OC était Mary Sue que ça me hante)… Du coup, j'ai plus tendance à la faire devenir insupportable (peut-être même pour le lecteur) que douce, gentille, forte, qui fait tomber tous les mecs et beuuuurk.  
Ravie de savoir que je ne fais pas dans l'OOC (une de mes grandes trouilles aussi u_u). Pour ce qui est du Karma x Eve… C'est sûr qu'ils s'entendent « bien » (dans le sens où s'entendre parfaitement avec Karma c'est un poil compliqué XD).

Eve n'a pas vraiment envie de tuer Koro-sensei… C'est dit lors de quelques chapitres, et elle évoque la chose pendant la pyjama party qu'elle organise, où elle demande clairement pourquoi ils veulent tous le tuer (« Il veut quand même détruire la Terre. » Abawi.) J'essaierai de lui faire faire plus d'introspections à ce sujet alors x)  
Merci, et merci pour la review !

 _Myu :_ P-pleurer ? Ah mais euh il faut paaaas ! (Pas là en tout cas, c'était pas le but :'3). Enfin, je suis fière de moi d'un côté mais bon /sbaf/  
Comme tu dis, sous ses airs de chieuse, elle a quand même un cerveau. Et c'est tant mieux parce que dans la classe E, il vaut mieux avoir un peu de jugeote o_o  
Moi je viens JUSTE de lire le 176… Et « Ômondieu »…. Je pense que je vais devoir le relire, parce… WOAAAAAAH… TT_TT  
Tu peux garder espoir en effet ^^  
Merci pour la review et à la prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Les enfants donnent des leçons

Eve était encore sous le choc.  
Asano était le pire manipulateur au monde, ça maintenant, elle n'en doutait plus. Lorsqu'elle avait rejoint Isogai alias l'Ikemen-délégué-trop-chou, elle lui avait tout raconté. Lui aussi était bouche bée.

— Il voulait peut-être encore se servir du fait que j'ai un petit boulot pour me faire chanter…

L'Anglaise eut pitié pour lui : il était intelligent, sans problème, adorable et son seul problème était d'être pauvre. Elle fut presque heureuse d'être passée en première. Au moins, Asano était bien piégé et Isogai n'avait pas dû choisir d'être viré. Car elle le savait : Isogai était trop loyal pour révéler le secret de la classe E.

De retour en cours, Koro-sensei leur avait demandé ce qu'était le motif de la lettre. Isogai et Eve, d'un accord visuel commun déclarent un « Rien de spécial, ils s'étaient trompé pour les factures, c'est réglé pour tout le monde maintenant. ».  
Ce n'était pas la peine de crier au scandale à cause d'une énième crasse d'Asano.

En allant s'installer à sa place tout au fond de la salle, Eve fut tout de suite interrompue par Karma :  
— Une erreur de facture, vraiment ? T'as rien trouvé de plus crédible ?  
— Si tu tiens VRAIMENT à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, ça attendra la pause, chuchota l'anglaise en sortant ses cahiers.

Au tableau, cette fois Koro-sensei enseignait l'histoire. Bon dieu que c'était compliqué. Certes, intéressant mais compliqué. Surtout pour une petite étrangère pour elle.

— L'ère Taishô, commence à l'an 1912 du calendrier Grégorien et se terminera à l'an 1926. Pour tout ce chapitre, nous nous concentrerons sur cette ère, puis nous passerons à l'ère Shôwa où nous aborderons le rôle du Japon durant la seconde guerre mondiale, expliqua le poulpe en inscrivant des mots clés et des dates au tableau.  
— On verra comment vos potes nous ont éclaté des bombes à la gueule, chuchota Karma avec un léger sourire.

Comment pouvait-il rire de ça ? C'est vrai que c'était il y a ''longtemps'', que c'était de l'humour noir comme il aimait le faire, mais tout de même !

— Je te signale qu'à la base, c'était pas trop nos potes les américains, siffla l'anglaise en essayant de rester concentrée sur le cours.  
— Vous étiez alliés quand même.  
— Vous et Hitler c'était mieux peut-être ? rétorqua la brunette toujours en chuchotant.  
— Tu marques un point. N'empêche que quand on y repense c'était un peu ridicule comme guerre, remarqua le rouquin.  
— Tu l'as dit. On n'a pas idée de faire ça.  
— Les adultes ont leurs raisons qui sont tout à fait ridicules, soupira le meilleur élève de la classe.  
— Pour le coup, je suis d'accord Karma, approuva Itona qui s'était incrusté dans la conversation.  
— Vous avez fini avec votre syndrome de Peter Pan* là ? Y'en a qui veulent bosser ! réprimanda la seule fille humaine du dernier rang.

Au final, elle put finir cette leçon sur l'ère Taishô, où elle était encore bien perdue. Elle pourrait toujours demander de l'aide à Koro-sensei ou à Isogai pour les révisions… Certes, Isogai n'était pas le seul bon élève en histoire mais à part lui ou Karma personne n'avait un assez bon niveau ET pour réussir à expliquer à une novice comme elle ET pour lui traduire. Et Karma était largement trop fainéant et égoïste pour perdre du temps à expliquer une leçon d'histoire à une ''idiote'' comme elle.

À la fin de la pause déjeuner et du cours d'anglais, Koro-sensei rappela un évènement qu'avait complètement oublié l'anglaise :  
— Les examens de fin du second trimestre arrivent à grand pas ! Il ne vous reste que deux semaines !

 _Ah mer- mince. Les examens._

C'était assez stressant.  
Il ne restait que deux semaines pour se préparer à écraser la classe A.

À la fin de la journée, c'est épuisés que les élèves sortirent de classe.

— On va encore devoir se taper toute la route à pied… soupira une des élèves.  
— C'est sûr que ça nous ferait gagner du temps de pouvoir voler comme Koro-sensei, admit Eve.  
— Le problème, c'est qu'on est à cinq mois de la date limite… On ne devrait pas plutôt aiguiser nos capacités d'assassins ? remarqua Yada Tôka, alias mis queue-de-cheval.  
— Pour ça, laissez-moi faire… fit Taiga Okajima alias le gros pervers de la classe. J'ai une idée.

Sans en dire plus, il mena la classe vers un versant de la montagne où se trouvait leur bâtiment en ruine. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient observer tout le quartier de Kunugigaoka.

— Au lieu de faire tout le tour et de perdre du temps, on peut utiliser le Parkour que nous a enseigné Karasuma-sensei. On gagne du temps et on aiguise nos talents d'assassins ! L'idéal de Koro-sensei ! s'exclama le pervers de la classe.  
— C'est pas un peu dangereux ? demanda Hinamo, qui n'avait pas l'air enchantée à l'idée de tomber la tête la première d'un bâtiment.  
— Franchement non ! J'ai essayé et il n'y a pas une zone difficile comparé à l'entraînement ! rassura Okajima.  
— Bon alors…

Un petit groupe tenta d'abord les premiers sauts, et la fin de la classe suivit. Enfin, presque. Certaines filles restèrent de côté et préférèrent prendre leur route habituelle.

— Tu y vas toi ? demanda Eve à Nagisa.  
— Oui, ça peut être drôle… répondit-il.  
— Allez, venez vous deux ! Ça va être drôle ! gloussa Rio en leur tirant le bras.

Ils commencèrent l'itinéraire choisi par Okajima, et se rendirent rapidement compte que c'était bien plus facile que l'entraînement de Karasuma.

— Franchement, c'est simple ! s'extasia Rio.  
— Même pour moi ! rigola la brune.

Même si à une ou deux reprises, elle avait eu un peu peur de perdre l'équilibre, Okajima avait bien planifié sa route. À l'arrivée, le groupe Eve-Rio-Nagisa remarqua la classe autour d'un homme qui venait visiblement de faire une chute de vélo. Le vieillard gémissait en tenant sa jambe.

— Vous avez essayé de la tuer ? s'étouffa l'anglaise en désignant le vieil homme.  
— Non ! On a sauté et il passait au même moment en dessous ! se justifia le pervers de la classe devenu blême.  
— Un fleuriste a appelé une ambulance, rassura Yada en tremblottant.

L'alarme de l'ambulance raisonnait entre tous les bâtiments du quartier de Kunugigaoka : les ennuis venaient tout juste de commencer.

 **…xX*Xx…**

 _Su-per._

À cause de ce vieux et de sa fracture au fémur –mais qu'elle idée a-t-il eu de passer dans une rue aussi déserte !– toute la classe E avait interdiction de réviser avant les examens.  
Bon sang ils n'étaient qu'à deux semaines des tests et ils ne pourraient pas travailler ? C'était clair et net : la classe A allait les humilier.

En plus, Koro-sensei les avait carrément baffé.  
KORO-SENSEI LEUR AVAIT DONNÉ UNE BAFFE.  
Le poulpe le moins violent du monde avait levé la main –tentacule– sur eux !

Bon, certes, ils avaient blessé un vieillard, mais tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était s'entraîner ! Faute de quoi, ils avaient fait pire que mieux. Ils avaient même déçu leurs professeurs.  
C'était un sentiment bien étrange de voir qu'on avait déçu quelqu'un. Le genre de sentiment qu'on ne veut plus ressentir.

Leur punition ? Parce que oui, en plus de ne pas pouvoir étudier, ils avaient une punition. Celle-ci était d'aller travailler à l'endroit où le papi exerçait normalement son métier. C'était une espèce de crèche avec des enfants, d'après ce qu'on leur avait expliqué.

Eve soupira de dépit. Des gamins ? Elle ? S'occuper de gamins ? Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à communiquer à des personnes qui détenaient un minimum de maturité et de sens commun, alors des organismes grouillants de bactéries qui possédaient le Q.I. d'un écureuil sous LSD, ça n'allait pas trop le faire.

Elle fut vite arrivée à l'adresse qui avait été notée sur un papier. Le bâtiment était entouré de repère plutôt visuels, l'endroit était donc facile à trouver. Même si l'européenne préférait les ''adresses'' d'Angleterre.*²

Elle vit rapidement ses autres compagnons de classe, qui avaient l'air aussi enchantés qu'elle de devoirs travailler ici. Surtout les filles qui n'avaient pas voulu suivre le groupe (formé majoritairement de garçons) à faire le Parkour. Comme quoi, elles avaient eu raison.

On leur expliqua leur mission : surveiller les enfants, les aider à faire leurs devoirs, faire le ménage, éventuellement préparer à manger…

 _Que des tâches ingrates !_ rouspéta l'anglaise pour elle-même.

— Eve, tu veux t'occuper de quoi ? demanda Meg la déléguée qui voulait que chaque corvée soit bien distribuée.  
— Je veux bien m'occuper du ménage, répondit platement l'anglaise.  
— Du ménage ? fit la déléguée un peu surprise. Enfin, ne te gêne pas, personne ne veut faire ça.  
— Ça ne me gêne pas de faire ça, bien au contraire, sourit Eve.

Elle reçut donc les instructions d'une des dames qui travaillait ici. Lorsqu'elle montra les outils de nettoyages que la garderie possédait, Eve devint désespérée. Un seau, une serpillère moisie, un balai préhistorique, des vieux produits qui devaient dater d'au moins la première guerre mondiale et un chiffon qui était le casse-croute des mites constituaient l'ensemble des ressources de la garderie.

— Bon je te laisse, si tu as des questions je serais au bureau de l'administration, expliqua une des employées en partant.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire le ménage avec _ça_. Maintenant, la propreté un peu limite s'expliquait.

Bon… elle n'avait pas le choix.

 _À :_ Koro-sensei  
 _De :_ Eve  
 _Est-ce que vous pourriez passer chez moi pour prendre quelques produits ménagers et l'aspirateur s'il-vous-plaît ? Impossible de nettoyer avec le matériel présent :s  
Je vous ai posé mes clés juste devant la garderie.  
Merci d'avance 3_

Elle attendit donc patiemment, et lorsqu'elle vit apparaître devant la porte lesdits produits et l'aspirateur, l'anglaise fut bien d'accord sur un point : avoir un professeur qui se déplaçait plus vite que le son avait beaucoup d'avantages.

Elle commença donc par passer l'aspirateur, ce qui fut bien compliqué car tous les mômes se plaignaient du bruit et de devoir bouger à chaque fois qu'elle voulait nettoyer à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.  
S'ils n'étaient pas contents, ils n'avaient qu'à le faire eux-mêmes !

Après passé sa matinée à nettoyer les carreaux et à passer l'aspirateur, l'européenne s'autorisa un peu de repos et alla déposer son matériel dans le placard.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle sursauta en voyant une paire d'yeux qui la fixaient.

— Ouah ! geignit-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Le garçon n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre l'anglais. Super.

— **I hide me** (Je me cache), bredouilla-t-il.

 _Ah bah si._

— Pourquoi tu ne joues pas avec les autres ?  
— Pas envie, répondit l'enfant.  
— Tu ne les aimes pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Ils sont bêtes et embêtants.

 _Ça vous fait un peu en commun_ , remarqua la conscience de l'anglaise.

— Tu devrais essayer de jouer avec eux quand même, insista Eve.  
— Moui.  
— Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à t'intégrer si tu veux, sourit l'élève de la classe E en essayant de garder patience.  
— Mais je suis bien ici, répliqua doucement le garçon.  
— Je dois ranger mes affaires, déclara Eve qui soudainement avait perdu patience en montrant ses mains chargées.

Alors, le petit s'exécuta en traînant les pieds.  
Ça, c'était fait.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que le gamin la fixait toujours de ses petits yeux en amandes. Elle le jaugea elle aussi, d'un regard qu'elle voulut assez agressif pour dissuader le petit de rester.  
Raté pour elle, il restait aussi immobile qu'un pigeon qui attendrait la vente en avant-première du dernier _Iphone_.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grinça la plus âgée en japonais cette fois.  
— Je m'ennuie.  
— Je suis occupée. Viens, je vais te montrer quelqu'un, déclara la jeune anglaise en tendant la main au garçon.

Il attrapa la main et suivi son aînée jusqu'à la salle de jeu où régnait déjà un boucan fou. Au centre de la salle, Kayano jouait la princesse en détresse, Terasaka le monstre dans un costume étrange, et Karma le chevalier. Qui donc avait réussi à convaincre les deux garçons de se déguiser ainsi ET de jouer la pièce ?

Sa seule idée sur le moment fut de filmer la scène, afin de la ressortir à un autre moment. Le petit vit Eve enregistrer le spectacle et garda le silence. Malheureusement, ils étaient arrivés à la fin, et la vidéo ne dura que quelques secondes.  
Elle ricana discrètement et rangea son portable dans sa poche avant de s'avancer vers la princesse aux cheveux verts.

— Eh Kayano, tu pourrais le faire intégrer au reste du groupe ? Il était planqué dans le placard à balais, expliqua Eve en désignant le môme du doigt.  
— Bien sûr ! sourit-elle en s'abaissant à la hauteur de l'enfant. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
— Yoru, bredouilla-t-il en fixant le sol.  
— Bien ! Allons jouer avec les autres maintenant ! s'exclama la jeune fille en attirant Yoru vers les autres enfants.

L'enfant regardait la brunette en la fusillant.  
Lâchant son fameux soupir, Eve se dirigea vers son sac et son délicieux bentô, car il devait bien être une heure de l'après-midi, et elle n'avait toujours pas mangé.

— Eve ! l'apostropha Meg. Pour le ménage tu en es où ?  
— Je t'explique tout ça devant mon bentô : je pourrais manger un des gosses tellement j'ai faim, expliqua l'anglaise en cherchant son déjeuner d'une main tremblotante.

Meg observa l'anglaise l'air exaspéré.  
En s'asseyant le plus loin possible des cris des enfants qui jouaient, la brunette se laissa tomber sur un tabouret abîmé par le temps. Toujours en tremblotant légèrement, elle piocha de sa main droite un des morceaux d'œufs que contenait son repas.

Ce n'était pas au point de s'évanouir, mais elle sentait que l'hypoglycémie avait commencé. Elle avala donc presque sans mâcher le quart de son bentô, avant de se calmer et de manger le reste plus calmement.

— Hm, pou' le ménach' ch'en chuis p'echque à la fin, indiqua Eve la bouche pleine.  
— Hein ? Je ne comprends rien, reprocha la déléguée.  
— Laich' moi fini' de mancher, mima l'anglaise en désignant son repas à moitié entamé.  
— Okay, okay j'attendrais, s'avoua vaincue Meg en s'éloignant.

L'anglaise ouvrit un paquet de chips, et dévora ces derniers sans distinction aucune. Après tout, tous ses camarades étaient occupés.

— Tu manges comme un porc.

Cette pique, qu'Eve aurait attribuée à un certain rouquin si la voix n'avait pas été différente surprit l'européenne.

— De quoi j'me mêle ? demanda-t-elle en fourrant une nouvelle poignée de chips dans sa bouche.  
— C'est pas vraiment un exemple pour nous, fit remarquer Yoru.

Décidément, cet enfant ne pouvait pas rester avec des gens de son âge. Ils les fuyaient comme la peste, en fait. Yoru secoua la tête pour chasser des mèches châtain de son visage. Puis il toisa l'européenne de ses yeux en amandes pour la juger du haut de son mètre vingt à tout casser.  
Elle, elle le dominait visuellement. En mâchant de nouvelles chips, elle attendait qu'il se décourage et qu'il parte en prétextant qu'elle était ennuyante.

Mais ils restèrent ainsi, à se fixer pendant de longues minutes, en silence.

— Pourquoi tu me fixes ? se fatigua alors l'adolescente.  
— Je sais pas. J'ai rien d'autre à faire.  
— T'es bizarre comme gosse, critiqua la collégienne.  
— Maman aussi dit ça.

 _Ouch._

— Elle dit que tu es… bizarre ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Elle me dit pas « Tu es bizarre ». Elle me le fait comprendre.

Visiblement, Yoru n'était pas aussi stupide qu'Eve le pensait. Elle se sentait presque mal de lui avoir dit une chose pareille. Il était possible que tout ce que demande cet enfant, c'était de l'amour, de l'attention…

S'en suivit un autre échange de regards où Eve essaya de deviner ce qu'il passait dans la tête de l'enfant. Rien : son regard était complètement stérile.

La jeune fille tendit son paquet de chips quasiment terminé à Yoru, en proposant doucement :  
— Si tu veux, je te laisse retourner dans le placard à balais et je ne dis rien à Kayano.  
— Merci, baragouina-t-il seulement en attrapant le reste du paquet.  
— J'ai pas fini, avertit-elle.  
— Quoi ?  
— Demain, tu essaieras de jouer avec les autres, au moins un petit peu.  
— Si tu veux, marmonna le petit en partant vers sa cachette favorite.

Toute la fin de l'après-midi, Eve fut aidée de Hinamo-la-rouquine pour terminer le ménage. Finalement, la garderie n'était pas si grande et en une journée le travail était terminé. Cependant, les élèves de la 3E avaient décidé de rénover l'endroit grâce aux compétences d'architectes d'un des subordonnés de Karasuma. En clair, dès qu'ils auraient fini les travaux, ça allait être la course pour tout nettoyer encore une fois.

Le lendemain, puisque le ménage entier était fait la priorité était de s'occuper des enfants. Eve s'occupait du soutien pour l'anglais mais aussi pour les sciences. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas le niveau d'Okuda, elle n'en restait pas moins mauvaise. Pendant la matinée, elle n'eut pas de nouvelles de Yoru et préféra s'occuper de la petite Rina.

À sa pause de midi, pendant que les enfants étaient censés manger, l'anglaise partit chercher Yoru car elle le savait, il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits où il pouvait se cacher. Elle ouvrit donc le placard, où deux onyx la fixèrent avec une pointe d'agressivité.  
— Tu es là depuis quand ? interrogea Eve dépitée.  
— Ce matin.

Pourquoi s'éloignait-il autant des gens ? Comment arrivait-il à s'isoler autant ? Tout le monde, et surtout un enfant a besoin de parler, communiquer, se sentir entouré. Alors pourquoi faisait-il l'exact opposé ?

— Allez viens.

Il s'exécuta. Parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire ? Parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire ? Sûrement. Comme elle l'avait déjà remarqué, Yoru n'était aussi ignorant et naïf que les enfants de son âge. C'était un bien pour un mal.

— Tu veux faire quoi ?  
— Je sais pas, baragouina le petit.  
— Jouer avec les autres ? Un puzzle ? La cuisine ? Dessiner ? Regarder un des autres spectacles ? énuméra-t-elle à toute vitesse.  
— Comme tu veux.  
— Le spectacle alors, décida la plus âgée en allant s'assoir parmi les autres enfants.

Cette fois la représentation était effectuée par Hinamo, toujours Kayano, Kirara et bizarrement Itona. L'anglaise laissa Yoru avec le public et alla chercher son déjeuner avant de se rassoir aux côté du petit japonais.  
Vu le quatuor présent, Eve se demanda franchement de quoi allait parler la pièce.  
Hinamo entra la première sur la scène, avec comme costume des oreilles de chats et un collier à grelots.

— J'ai faiiiim, s'écria la rouquine aux oreilles de chat.

Kayano, elle jouait visiblement le rôle de la personne qui devrait sauver le chat. Après une demi-heure, la fin était proche. Hinamo était en fait un chat qu'étudiait la CIA afin d'en faire un agent secret, Kirara et Itona des agents de la fameuse organisation.  
Kayano ne voulait pas abandonner Hinamo-le-chat entre des mains aussi peu convenables, et se battait donc pour offrir au félin sa liberté.  
Itona avait fabriqué un robot qu'il commanda devant les yeux médusés des enfants, et la rouquine fut attrapée grâce à un des pièges de l'engin.

L'adolescente aux cheveux verts libéra la rousse avant d'être arrêtée par Kirara. D'un coup, le « Chat » se retourna contre ses agresseurs et sauva Kayano.

Ils purent s'enfuir avant que les deux agents ne les rattrapent. Fin de l'histoire.

Après un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part de l'assemblée, Yoru piqua une nouvelle chips dans le paquet de son aînée. Eve elle, contemplait la fin du spectacle où Hinamo et Kayano étaient deux et se promettaient de ne jamais s'abandonner.

— C'était bien non ? gloussa l'européenne.  
— Bizarre, répliqua sèchement le plus jeune.  
— Mais bien ! ronchonna Eve.  
— Moui.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la collégienne avant de tirer Yoru vers les acteurs. Elle poussa le plus petit vers les acteurs, avec un air qui disait « Aller, dis-leur ce que tu en as pensé ! ».

— Il est cool ton robot, prononça doucement Yoru.  
— Merci. Tu veux l'essayer ? proposa Itona naturellement.

Les yeux en amandes du petit brillèrent d'excitation. Eve se sentit fière de l'avoir fait sortir de son placard. Itona donna les instructions à l'enfant, qui écoutait avec attention. L'élève de la classe E donna la télécommande à Yoru, et indiqua une dernière fois :  
— Le bouton ici, c'est pour faire sortir des billes.  
— Vraiment ? interrogea le plus jeune.  
— Oui. Mais ne vise pas les autres enfants et surtout les yeux, prévint l'adolescent à la crinière blanche.  
— Promis, jura Yoru.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Eve aperçut un sourire sur les lèvres du petit asocial. Elle vit l'engin avancer, reculer, se braquer à gauche puis à droite, faire un cercle… Pour soudain foncer à pleine vitesse vers elle.

— YORU ARRÊTE ÇA BON SANG ! s'écria la brunette en échappant au robot.

Elle vit que Yoru avait parfaitement compris la façon de tirer les billes, car sur son épaule et son dos elle les avait senties la toucher. Elle tourna rapidement à droite, et se rendit compte que trop d'enfants étaient dans la salle. Si elle restait, une balle perdue risquait de les toucher.

Elle fit donc demi-tour aussi rapidement que lui permettait son corps de faible, et reçu une nouvelle rafale de billes.

Kayano, qui était assise près d'Itona demanda à ce dernier si c'était bien son robot qui tirait sur l'anglaise de la classe. Il répondit par l'affirmative, tout en félicitant Yoru qui avait réussi à toucher la poitrine de sa victime.*³

En fonçant droit sur le robot, Eve sauta _in extremis_ au-dessus de lui pour se ruer vers le propriétaire de la télécommande. D'un coup presque digne d'un ninja, elle lui arracha la télécommande des mains et sourit d'un air carnassier.

— T'as voulu jouer à quoi là ? demanda-t-elle toujours essoufflée.  
— Lui il a dit que je ne devais pas tirer sur les enfants ni viser les yeux. Puis tu m'embêtes, rétorqua-t-il en fixant l'anglaise droit dans les yeux.  
— Comment ça je t'embête ?! Je te sors d'un placard miteux, et je t'embête ? s'insurgea l'adolescente.  
— Tu es le genre de personne qui croit que tout ce qu'elle fait est bien. En fait tu es un peu égoïste. Tu voudrais que tout le monde t'aime. Si j'ai envie de rester tout seul, ça te fait quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que TU ne veux pas rester seule que JE ne veux pas rester seul.

Puisque Yoru parlait en japonais, Eve n'avait pas tout compris. Mais au vu du visage indigné de Kayano, elle comprit qu'en effet ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas vraiment bon à entendre.

— Bah pars si tu veux ! grinça Eve en faisant demi-tour.

Elle ne regarda même pas le petit aller rejoindre sa cachette.  
Comment un gosse pouvait-il se permettre de la juger comme ça ? Elle serra les mâchoires en repensant à ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre. Elle égoïste ? Besoin de se faire aimer ?  
Un sourire amer naquit sur les lèvres de l'européenne.

Le pire était encore que ce gamin avait raison.

 **…xX*Xx…**

Voilà presque deux semaines que les élèves de la classe E aidaient cette garderie. Cette journée était la dernière de la longue torture d'Eve qui ne supportait plus cet endroit.  
En vérité, ce n'était pas vraiment qu'elle ne le supportait plus : c'était que les enfants étaient trop envahissants.

Elle n'était plus occupée par Yoru qui passait ses journées soit caché dans le placard à balais, ou dans une de ses autres cachettes lorsque Kayano ou une employée le trouvait. Depuis ce jour, elle s'occupait de Rina et d'une de ses amies qui étaient encore à l'école élémentaire.

Finalement, elle s'entendait mieux avec les enfants que ce qu'elle pensait. Bien sûr, elle les trouvait toujours aussi idiots qu'un pigeon qui ne voit pas les fenêtres, mais n'avait-elle pas été dans ce cas également lorsqu'elle avait eu leur âge ? De ce fait, elle était beaucoup moins exigeante et réussissait même à s'amuser avec eux.

Rina se leva d'un coup pour montrer son cahier d'exercices. En corrigeant rapidement les quelques erreurs, elle remit le cahier à sa propriétaire.

— Bien, tu t'es améliorée ! félicita Eve dans sa langue maternelle.  
— Me-ru-ci, prononça Rina avec un accent à couper à la tronçonneuse.  
— Il faudra travailler la prononciation, rigola Eve.

La pause de midi ayant sonné, les enfants allèrent se mettre à table pour manger le repas qu'avait préparé la déléguée. Bon sang que ça sentait bon. Eve eut presque envie de s'enrouler une corde autour du cou quand elle se rappela de son menu à elle : une omelette à moitié cuite, du riz et un paquet de chips. Vive les repas diététiques.

Après son déjeuner, elle décida malgré tout d'aller jeter un œil au placard à balais. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit d'elle-même en laissant voir Yoru.  
Celui-ci ne dit pas un mot et laissa les regards parler d'eux-mêmes.

— Écoute, je suis désolée si je t'ai trop forcé la main pour aller voir les autres… Mais c'est pas bon de rester tout seul tout le temps, s'excusa Eve.  
— Si tu veux des excuses de ma part aussi c'est raté.  
— Je n'en demanderais pas : parce que tu n'as pas vraiment tort, admit-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
— Tu n'as pas faux non plus.

Eve leva les yeux un peu abasourdie. Puis se reprit en main, en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire malicieux.

— Tu n'aimes pas être seul, hein ? Tu le fais parce que tu as déjà été déçu, ou que tu as peur de t'attacher… Ou peut-être est-ce qu'il y a des personnes ici qui te gênent ? Un peu de tout peut-être ?

Cette fois, les yeux de Yoru devinrent humides.  
Elle avait touché un point sensible.

— J'ai déménagé. Dans mon ancienne école, les autres me trouvaient bizarre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'avais des amis, mais ils m'ont tous abandonné après qu'Akio ait dit à tout le monde pleins de mensonges sur moi… Comme quoi je mangeais des criquets et des araignées, des choses comme ça.

L'anglaise fut estomaquée.  
Le récit était bref. Nul doute qu'il y avait dû avoir d'autres histoires dont elle ignorait l'existence. Elle venait de se rappeler une des autres raisons pour lesquelles elle n'aimait pas (vraiment) les enfants : ils sont d'une cruauté qu'on ne peut imaginer.

Pourtant, les enfants ici n'étaient, ou en tout cas ne paraissaient pas méchants. Il faudrait qu'il réussisse à reprendre confiance envers les gens, au lieu de rester enfermé dans sa Misanthropie.

—- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? demanda Eve avec une douceur dont elle ne serait pas cru capable.  
— Non, répliqua-t-il rapidement.  
— Ah. Bon, je peux comprendre, mais je voudrais essayer quelque chose. Tu n'as rien à perdre, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Eve tendit sa main à l'enfant, comme elle l'avait fait le premier jour. Et il l'attrapa pour suivre la britannique.

Arrivés dans la salle principale, elle s'approcha de Rina et son amie.

— Ça vous dérangerez de rester un peu avec lui ? demanda Eve avec un sourire.

Rina jaugea d'abord Yoru, avant de relever le regard vers Eve.  
Cette dernière reconnut ce regard : ce fameux regard, lorsque un adulte demande à un groupe d'enfants d'en inclure un autre. Cet autre n'est pas vraiment amusant, plutôt lourd même. Mais si l'on répond à l'adulte qu'on ne veut pas, on se fait disputer parce qu'on n'est pas assez ouvert.

— Je sais qu'il a l'air plutôt chia-ennuyant. Il l'est sûrement en fait. Mais il a aussi pleins de bons côtés et il est moins bête que les garçons de votre âge, et ça, c'est un argument en béton, argumenta Eve.

Rina n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincue.

— Bon, Yoru, qu'est-ce-que tu aimes faire ?  
— Hm… Réfléchir, les puzzles, dessiner… énuméra-t-il mollement.  
— Et vous les filles ? fit l'adolescente en se tournant vers les Rina et son amie.  
— Parler, les jeux de société, les animaux… J'essaie de les dessiner mais mes chats ressemblent à des patates, se plaignit Rina en replaçant une mèche noire comme l'encre derrière son oreille.  
— Je peux essayer de t'apprendre, proposa Yoru avec toute la sympathie dont il était capable.  
— D'accord, accepta la fillette avec un sourire.

Eve installa tous les enfants à une table et amena des feuilles et des crayons. Tous examinèrent la façon dont Yoru dessinait son chat. Le résultat était vraiment bon. Ce n'était pas un chat de type réaliste, mais plus dans le genre qu'on pouvait trouver dans un manga sans pour autant être trop déformé.

L'anglaise tenta de faire de même. Elle ne dessinait pas souvent, à part pour griffonner des bêtises et des caricatures.

— Ton chat est pire que le mien, réalisa soudainement Rina en observant la masse informe qu'était le dessin de l'européenne.  
— On voit que c'est un chat juste grâce à la queue et aux oreilles, approuva Yoru.  
— C'était un premier essai ! Je dessine mieux d'habitude ! grogna Eve avec honte.

Les enfants rirent en chœur en se moquant du chat raté de leur aînée.  
Elle essaya encore. Cette fois, on arrivait à distinguer à tête du félin, avec des moustaches, mais des yeux terriblement effrayants.

— Ton chat veut voler ton âme et manger ton cadavre après, ricana une voix derrière l'anglaise.  
— Karma t'es dégueu. En plus je suis sûre que tu ne saurais pas faire mieux que mon chat-voleur-d'âme, riposta la brunette en tendant une feuille et un crayon au rouquin.

Avec son sourire narquois habituel, Karma accepta le défi et s'assit à côté de Yoru qui le regardait comme s'il était un _alien_ extrêmement toxique.  
Après quelques minutes où Eve s'appliquait à redessiner un chat correct, Karma leva sa feuille pour laisser la table contempler son œuvre.

— Les collégiens sont nuls pour dessiner, critiqua Rina en observant les deux élèves de la classe E exhiber leurs chefs-d'œuvre.  
— Ils sont arrogants comme gamins, siffla Karma.  
— On dirait le Chat du Cheshire, mais avec une tête de gros violeur, se moqua Eve en pointant le dessin du rouquin.  
— On voit que c'est un chat le mien, au moins, répliqua Karma.  
— Moi aussi figure-toi ! Sauf que le mien ne viole pas les gens visuellement, répliqua l'anglaise avec un gloussement.  
— Vous vous disputez vraiment pour un dessin ? demanda Yoru en affichant un air moqueur.  
— C'est une conversation de grands Yoru, ironisa Eve. Tu comprendras plus tard.

En voyant le regard dépité de l'enfant, l'anglaise rigola et déclara :  
— Oh c'est bon je blague !

Yoru tourna le regard vers Rina qui essayait tant bien que mal à dessiner un chat plus réussi que ceux que les adolescents avaient réalisés. Le garçon donna des conseils à Rina et son amie, et après quelques tentatives, le résultat n'était pas mauvais du tout.

C'est avec détresse que Karma et Eve réalisèrent que leurs représentations étaient vraiment hideuses.

— Tiens, je t'offre mon chat-voleur-d'âme-et-mangeur-de-cadavres, fit la britannique en tendant la feuille où le matou au regard angoissant figurait.  
— Je ne peux accepter ce présent, se moqua Karma en repoussant l'offre.  
— Ce n'est rien enfin ! Allez, je suis sûre que tu en meurs d'envie !  
— Prends le mien alors, tu feras de beaux rêves grâce à lui, dit le roux en jetant son dessin au visage de la brune.  
— Marché conclu !

L'après-midi, contrairement à celles des autres jours, passa à une vitesse incroyable. Yoru donnait des conseils à toute la table pour dessiner, tous pouvaient maintenant se vanter de pouvoir dessiner un arbre correct.

Eve présenta Sugaya, l'artiste de la classe à Yoru et ils purent passer du temps à parler technique et dessins… Enfin, toute une conversation impossible de comprendre pour un non-dessinateur.

Le papi revint en fin d'après-midi. Il n'eut rien à dire : le bâtiment avait été complètement rénové et les enfants étaient contents comme tout. Nagisa avait particulièrement été efficace avec Sakura, qui avait des difficultés scolaires. Et grâce à lui, elle avait pu retourner temporairement à l'école pour passer des tests.

— **Ibuuuu** ! ( _Eve_ ) Tient, c'est un cadeau de nous ! cria Rina avec une feuille de papier dans les mains.  
— Oh, mais c'est vos chats entourés d'arbres ! s'exclama l'adolescente en admirant le présent. Merci beaucoup !

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser, ils allaient lui manquer ces gosses.  
C'est dans un paysage cliché, soit le Soleil qui se couchait en formant un magnifique crépuscule que les élèves de la classe E quittèrent définitivement la garderie où ils avaient travaillé deux semaines.

En rentrant chez elle, Eve afficha les deux dessins qu'elle avait obtenus au-dessus de son bureau. Elle examina le dessin des enfants : les arbres étaient tous différents. On devinait facilement lesquels Yoru, Rina ou Nami (l'amie de Rina) avait fait. Au centre, trois chats avaient l'air de jouer ensemble. L'adolescente remarqua que chaque chat ressemblait un peu à son propriétaire.

Elle continua d'admirer le cadeau, qu'elle considérait comme précieux, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas montré.

Son regard se tourna vers l'autre feuille. Celle-là était un peu froissée, et les traits indiquaient que le dessinateur ne s'était pas réellement appliqué. En observant une nouvelle fois le fauve au sourire inquiétant, elle repensa à ces deux semaines, qui n'avaient pas été inutiles dans son cas.

* * *

* _Syndrome de Peter Pan_ : En gros selon wikipédia c'est le fait qu'une personne soit angoissée de devenir adulte, et qu' elle préférerait rester un enfant. En GROS GROS. Sinon, je vous invite à consulter Wikipédia.  
*² _Les adresses d'Angleterre :_ Au japon les rues n'ont pas de nom ! Mis à part quelques grandes routes du centre-ville, les rues normales ne possèdent pas de nom. De ce fait, l'adresse est noté à l'aide d'un plan, où l'on note les croisements, repères visuels… (ex : après la Pharmacie de Monsalut, tournez à gauche au prochain croisement en allant vers la chapelle).  
 _*³ Itona qui félicite Yoru :_ Pour rappel, Itona est un peu pervers. Donc, rien d'anormal qu'il félicite Yoru parce qu'il a réussi à toucher la poitrine de notre anglaise… Non pas qu'il soit fou d'elle ! Il avait quand même fabriqué un robot qui –à l'aide des garçons de la classe– était devenu un robot qui filmait ce qu'il y avait sous les jupes des filles…

* * *

 **A dans deux semaines si tout se passe bien :)**  
 **Vous pouvez commenter pour décider quel chat est le mieux dessiné, ou pour la survie des hippocampes jaunes des coraux visqueux du Pacifique Sud !**  
 **Bisous et à la prochaine !**

 _Diamly ~~~_

PS : Je pense dessiner les chats de Karma et Eve... Si quelqu'un veut les voir, je les mettrais sur mon profil et/ou Twitter ^^


	21. Leçon du Dieu de la Mort : Introduction

04/03/2016

Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, ce chapitre est bien à l'heure ! En plus le matin ! Qu'on m'applaudisse s'il vous plaît.  
UPDATE : Impossible d'aller sur le site ce matin... Du coup je poste ce chapitre maintenant. Désoléééé :c

 **Mot de l'auteure : ** Je viens de reprendre les cours. C'est toujours fatigant au début et j'espère que le rythme de parution n'en pâtira pas. Et bon sang, juste comme ça : VOUS CONTINUEREZ DE VOIR DES ACCENTS CIRCONFLEXES DANS CETTE FIC.  
Signé, un nénuPHare en colère.  
Sinon, je ne parlerais pas du chapitre 177 d'Assassination Classroom. Parce que... Seuls les vrais savent q_q (Cristalyn soutiens moi stp)

 **Réponses aux reviews :**  
 ** _  
MickeyMoon :_** Bienvenue ! Je suis ravie que tu trouves qu'Eve est un bon personnage… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me rassure. ^^ Oui, son mauvais caractère fait d'elle quelqu'un de plus vivant. Mais elle va évoluer et devenir un peu moins lourde ! :p Pareil pour les fautes. Je ne suis pas parfaite, mais j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible. Et non, ta review n'était pas noyée sous les fautes (bon y'en avait mais… /sbaf/).  
J'adore Karma (quel choix original, n'est-ce-pas ?), et j'essaie de faire attention de faire des duels trop clichés/Mary Sue… J'ai très peur quand j'écris ces passages à vrai dire u_u  
Merci de dire que les personnages sont IC… Une de mes grandes peurs également !  
J'espère que tu n'as pas raté ton bus et merci pour la review !

 _ **Crystalin** :_ Coucou « Pru » ( #Twitter) J'adore parce que tout le monde pense qu'Eve va être Mary Sue… Et ils se retrouvent avec une chieuse insupportable x) Je préfère ça, mine de rien ! Heuuuu… On se calme Karma c'est mon bb aussi d'abord ! O_O /SBAF/  
J'essaierais d'introduire un peu plus les autres personnages… u_u Ça va être compliqué mais je peux le faire ! *détermination du petit ninja*  
Merci pour la review :3

 _ **TheWorldOfManea** : _ Bonjouuuur ! Mais viens, viens tape l'incruste, tu es la bienvenue !  
Tu commences direct par des compliments toi ! (Vas-y continue j'adore les compliments OwO). Moi aussi j'étais assez déçue du peu de fictions sur A.C… C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai écrit la mienne ^^  
Tu sais, tu peux aussi en écrire une, hein ! Je serais ravie d'y jeter un œil :D  
Le fait que je ''passe'' un peu vite les actions du manga s'explique que le duel Nagisa X Takaoka, tout le monde l'a vu logiquement. Je n'avais pas envie de réécrire quelque chose que tout le monde connaissait déjà. Mais si tu penses que je devrais m'attarder un peu plus, tu vas être servie pour cet arc :3

La seconde review : Non, mais faut bosser ! C'est important hein ! (mais si c'est pour écrire une review c'est pardonné)  
 _«_ _Ça me fout les boules que tu écrives aussi bien sérieux ... »_ Je… JE… O/O Merci merci beaucoup ! Mais j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre et je trouve que mon style d'écriture n'est pas encore parfait et défini. Oui, moi aussi Eve me soûle des fois. Elle se soûle elle-même en fait. Mais comme nous, non ? Je trouvais plus réaliste de faire un personne un peu chiant de temps en temps… ^^ J'adore les Asano. On ne les voit pas hyper souvent dans le manga, mais ils auront toujours une place dans mon cœur et dans cette fiction, don't worry !  
La dernière scène était shojô… ? Miiiince ! J'essaie d'éviter mais des fois… Je ferais plus gaffe la prochaine fois !  
Merci pour la review et les hippocampes etc. !

 _ **UnSingeEnChoco** :_ Recoucou toiii !  
Ahah merci. Yoru est un petit OC que j'aime bien, mais malheureusement qu'on ne reverra pas trop… :c Ahah, nos mères sont vilaines. La mienne avait dit un truc à peu près comparable ^^'  
Je m'intéresse VRAIMENT aux hippocampes… Heu… Oui en fait c'est cramé.  
Pour les dessins, je les ai commencés… Bon je sais ça devrait pas prendre 3000 ans vu le génie artistique de Karma et Eve, mais bon ^^'  
Tu m'as tuée :') Bawi oui, au dernier rang de la classe il n'y que des garçons (Karma, Itona, Terasaka) et deux filles (Eve et Ritsu). Eve est donne la seule fille humaine. Oui, y'a quoi se sentir seule x)  
Nyaaaaaah ! Stop de me dire que je fais des scènes clichés T^T (non mais en vrai, faut le dire. Mes lectrices servent aussi à ça : dire ce qui va pas.) Tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir reproché une scène cliché. Je vais essayer de remédier à ça prochainement o_o  
NON. NOOOOOOON ! Me parle pas de HENTAI ! J'avais les idées assez pures jusque-là alors STOP O_O (non, mais un poulpe steuplé. L'allégorie même du hentai. Entouré d'enfants. C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça).  
« Ici la voix. » Je vois teeeellement Asano faire ça. Pas faire Secret Story hein. Mais pouvoir contrôler les gens autant qu'il le souhaite :D  
Désolée pour tes épreuves groupées D: J'espère que pour le reste s'est allé !  
J'a-do-re les Asano. Et Karma. Mais vu que c'est plus difficile d'inclure le Directeur dans l'histoire, c'est son fils qui apparaît plus souvent. J'adore écrire les passages où l'un des deux est présent. J'ai en revanche très peur de tomber dans le cliché etc. u_u  
Matthew est en effet pas quelqu'un de très sympa… Cette histoire n'aura pas été que néfaste pour Eve : ça l'a fait mûrir et grandir. Même si je pense qu'elle aurait préféré être épargnée x)  
Bisous et merci pour la review !

 _ **Mimica3466** : _ Bonjour à toiiii !  
Ahah, visiblement tout le pense qu'Eve va être Mary Sue… Contente de savoir que je vous surprends ne serait-ce qu'un peu ! Ahhh, je comprends. Le parapluie vert est un des /OC (?) les plus appréciés j'ai l'impression x) J'ai moi-même un parapluie vert pomme/fluo (c'est lui ma muse :D) mais il a des pois blancs. Je suis sûre que tu es ravie de le savoir x)  
J'ai mis Rio en avant déjà pour un point de vue logique : c'est elle qui parle le mieux l'anglais et donc qui est le plus susceptible de comprendre Eve. Mais j'aime bien ce personnage aussi donc ça joue ^^  
Je compte les dessiner ! En fait j'ai déjà commencé. Je vous préviens dès que je termine (pas que ce soit particulièrement long mais… faut que je termine).  
Tu peux faire autant de compliments que tu veux, ça ne me gênera jamais x) (même si c'est toujours intéressant de voir où je fais des erreurs).  
Merci pour la reviiiiew !

 _ **Remerciements :**_ Merci à vous, car j'ai dépassé le cap des _50 reviews_. C'est sûr, comparés à d'autres c'est peu mais je suis quand même super heureuse. Donc merci :D Merci aussi car grâce à vous mes lectrices (lecteurs ?), je suis arrivée au _chapitre 20_ de cette fiction (sans le hors-série). Encore une fois, ça peut paraître peu, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à aller aussi loin avant aujourd'hui.  
Donc merci. *keur*  
Si vous voulez faire quelque chose de spécial pour l'occasion... (F.A.Q, hors-série, etc.) Proposez ! :)

 **INFO : ** Pour celles (ceux ?) qui hésitaient à commencer les scans... Eh bien c'est le moment : vous n'aimez pas attendre longtemps un chapitre ? Sachez qu'il reste 3 chapitres à paraître, celui de cette semaine inclus. Ce sera juste une affaire de 2 semaines, après le manga se termine T_T

 **BON VINGTIÈME CHAPITRE ! \o/**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Leçon du Dieu de la Mort : Introduction

À cause des deux semaines passées à la garderie, les notes du dernier examen furent épouvantables. Les parents d'Eve lui firent des réflexions, mais comparé aux premières notes qu'elle avait eues lorsqu'elle était dans la classe D, elle n'avait pas tant baissé. De ce fait, elle eut juste un avertissement de la part de son père.

Karasuma-sensei avait préparé un cadeau à l'ensemble de la classe. L'idée lui était venue en voyant certains de leur tenues de sport : les entraînements en forêt, le Parkour et certains d'autres exercices dont l'ex-militaire avait le secret avaient eu raison des survêtements bon marchés donné par l'établissement.

Toute la classe s'était donc vu offert une nouvelle tenue, qui ressemblait plus à un uniforme militaire qu'un survêtement pour collégien.

Les garçons avaient un pantalon et une veste à manches courtes qui descendait en-dessous de la taille.  
Pour les filles, la tenue était composée d'un short enfilé au-dessus d'un legging. La veste avait des manches plus courtes que celles des garçons et elle remontait au-dessus des hanches, comme pour exhiber les courbes des adolescentes. En-dessous de leurs vestes la classe entière avait un t-shirt à manches longues de la même matière que les leggings des adolescentes, et une paire de grosses bottes noires.

— C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée des tenues des filles ! dit Bitch-sensei en s'avançant pour observer ses créations.

Après avoir tourné autour de Tôka Yada alias miss-queue-de-cheval, qui accessoirement possédait la poitrine la plus développée de la classe, la tueuse blonde se plaignit en pointant Karasuma-sensei de son index manucuré :  
— Initialement, je voulais quelque chose de plus découvert encore, mais cette tête de mule ne voulait pas…  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos leggings sont composés de la même façon que les t-shirt, qui eux-mêmes sont fabriqués de la même façon que les vestes, mais en légèrement moins perfectionné. La différence est minime ceci-dit, vous ne craigniez rien, expliqua l'envoyé du Ministère de la Défense, toujours sous le regard noir de Bitch-sensei.

Ainsi, ils purent essayer leur nouveau survêtement toute la journée, au grand désarroi de Koro-sensei qui n'avait donc pas cessé d'être pris pour cible.

Eve rentra en compagnie de Rio et du légendaire trio Karma-Kayano-Nagisa, ils se quittèrent tous à la gare, et chacun partit vers chez-lui. Tandis que l'anglaise commençait à partir, elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Elle se retourna en sursautant, ce qui fut également le cas de ses amis qui n'étaient pas encore très loin.

— EVE !

Elle eut un regard presque dégoûté.  
Bon, ce n'était pas pire que si Matthew était revenu, mais elle aurait préférait ne pas le voir. D'ailleurs, comment s'appelait-il d'ailleurs ?

— Eve ! Ah je savais que c'était toi ! Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus !

Eve était déjà lassée de la discussion.

— Ça va, ça va… répondit-elle en cachant son désespoir.  
— Tant mieux. Dis-moi, tu pourrais m'expliquer où trouver l'entreprise où travaille ton père ? J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne comprends rien aux ''adresses'' japonaises.

L'homme qui se présentait à elle était un ancien associé de son père. Ils travaillaient dans la même entreprise d'import-export, et il était déjà arrivé que… -quel était son nom ? Bon sang, ça ne lui revenait toujours pas- soit invité chez elle pour un repas entre collègues.

Pour faire simple, son père s'entendait moyennement bien avec lui. Cependant, il avait été un pilier important lorsque William avait demandé sa mutation au Japon, il avait dû faire preuve de diplomatie et de tact pour avoir de bonnes relations avec lui.

Enfin, la question était : « Pourquoi les gens que l'on n'aime pas arrivent toujours pas surprise ? ».

— Je ne sais pas du tout où elle se situe, s'excusa Eve. Papa ne m'y a jamais emmenée et je ne connais pas encore suffisamment Tokyo pour vous y guider.  
— Tu n'aurais pas un ami qui saurait me guider ? J'arrive en surprise et je ne voudrais pas prévenir William…

 _Ah, ça j'avais remarqué._

Eve jeta un regard circulaire : ses amis attendaient toujours. Réflexe d'assassin, sans doute.

— Je suis désolée, ils sont tous rentrés, et j'allais faire pareil…  
— Je vois, je vois… Et ça se passe bien au collège ? Je me suis renseigné pour envoyer Joshua dans le même collège que le tien… Tu es dans quelle classe ? La A ? B ? C ?

 _Mais c'est qu'il ne me laisse pas partir en plus ! Va chercher un taxi et laisse-moi !_

En plus d'être particulièrement agaçant, si Eve se souvenait bien de ce qu'avait dit son père c'est que cet homme était plutôt perfectionniste, disait toujours que son fils était ''parfait'', et qu'il avait toujours tendance à se sentir supérieur et à vouloir plus.

Mentir ? S'il apprenait qu'elle était dans la pire classe de l'établissement, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait dire à son père… Mais s'il apprenait ensuite qu'elle avait mentit, ça serait sûrement pire.

— Je suis dans la classe E, admit Eve en baissant les yeux. Mon niveau de japonais n'était pas suffisant pour que je puisse suivre les cours et réussir les tests.  
— Je vois… Peut-être que Joshua y arrivera si je lui fais faire des cours avant… Bon, je te laisse je suis occupé moi ! Au revoir !

 _T'as cru que j'étais en vacances ou ça se passe comment ? ragea Eve. Dis que j'ai Q.I. d'huître comparé à ta ''merveille'' !_

Rio s'approcha alors, encore marquée par l'épisode Matthew pour s'enquérir de l'état de son amie.

— C'était qui ?  
— Un ancien collègue de mon père. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fout là mais visiblement les gens aiment faire des mauvaises surprises. T'inquiète pas, il ne se passera rien, rassura Eve.  
— Tant mieux alors, répondit Rio visiblement soulagée. Bon, à demain !  
— À demain !

Eve ne partit pas tout de suite et préféra prévenir son père avant qu'il ne se rende compte lui-même de l'arrivé de ce collègue. Elle tapa de mémoire le numéro, et attendit deux sonneries avant qu'il ne réponde.

— Y'a un de tes collègues que t'aimes pas qui revient, lança-t-elle de but en blanc.  
— Comment ça ? Sois plus précise Eve !  
— Hm… Son fils s'appelle Joshua et il pense que c'est la huitième merveille du monde, tenta l'anglaise.  
— Dean ! s'exclama William. Dean Morison ! Tu es sûre de toi ?  
— Certaine, il vient de partir de la gare et il cherche l'entreprise là, expliqua-t-elle.  
— Merci de m'avoir prévenu, rentre vite et fais tes devoirs. J'ai du travail en retard et ta mère m'a dit qu'elle rentrera tard aussi, il y a des pâtes au frigo. Je te laisse te débrouiller avec ça, ça ira ?  
— Oui, oui, bisous, dit Eve en raccrochant.

Cette fois, Eve rentra put rentrer chez elle sans encombres.  
Elle sortit son agenda, et vit qu'elle avait des devoirs en histoire, mathématiques et… japonais. Mathématiques à part, c'était seulement des matières où elle avait de sérieuses difficultés.  
Vu l'heure, elle n'aurait pas le temps de faire tout ce qu'elle avait prévu seule.

Elle décida de demander de l'aide. Orgueil mis de côté –de toute façon, depuis qu'elle était dans la classe E, il était devenu inexistant– elle posa des questions en tout genre à Isogai et à Kanzaki. Tous deux étaient les As de la classe dans ces matières.

Chacun donna des conseils, voire des réponses car leur générosité était sans limite. Finalement, Eve put finir ses mathématiques plus tôt qu'elle l'avait espéré. Elle mangea devant un épisode d'une série et se coucha de bonne heure.

Le jour suivant, Eve se rendit en cours comme d'habitude. L'air tout particulièrement de bonne humeur, elle rejoignit sa classe. Maehara, le chaud-lapin de la classe en voyant son humeur joyeuse lui demanda la raison. Une Eve de bonne humeur dès le matin, c'était aussi habituel que de la neige en Afrique.

—- J'ai l'air si contente que ça ? s'étonna l'anglaise.  
— Oui, avoua l'adolescent.  
— Ah. J'ai trouvé un truc sympa à faire. Pour une vengeance personnelle, sourit la britanique.  
— Je ne veux pas savoir. Surtout si c'est une vengeance que tu comptes effectuer au collège. Moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte.  
— Et tu as bien raison, accorda Eve avec un sourire malicieux.

Après les cours de la matinée, Eve se rua sur Minami Okuda qui ne sut pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

— J'ai besoin de ton aide !  
— D-de moi ? bégaya la petite japonaise. Mais pourquoi ?  
— J'ai l'intention de me venger. Sans faire de victimes bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le visage inquiet de son amie.  
— Mais qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ? demanda Minami  
— Tu vas m'aider à faire du sulfure d'ammonium. On va faire des boules puantes de l'extrême mon amie.*³

Si Okuda avait d'abord refusé, Eve insista tellement avec son air de chien battu que l'adolescente aux tresses n'eut pas le cœur de refuser.

Le bâtiment où se trouvait la 3ème E était certes isolé, mais possédait toit de même une salle de sciences. Bien moins performante que celle du bâtiment principal certes, mais qui faisait largement l'affaire.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la salle.  
De simple éviers, une armoire qui contenait des solutions et autres poudres quelconques qui pouvaient se conserver à température ambiante. L'odeur de la dernière expérience était encore présente : les élèves avaient pu synthétiser de l'acétate d'isoamyle, un arôme artificiel. Cependant un des produits utilisé avait une odeur si puissante qu'elle restait tenace dans l'air : comme si du vinaigre concentré avait été vaporisé.  
Eve s'installa sur l'une des paillasse et Okuda entama la conversation :  
— Tu sais de quels réactifs on a besoin… ?  
— J'ai tout ramené ! s'extasia Eve fière d'elle. Ammoniaque et souffre ! Avec ça, on a assez pour faire assez de boules puantes pour enfumer tout le bâtiment principal. Mais ce n'est pas mon objectif.  
— Et… C'est quoi ?  
— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, glissa Eve en fixant ses ingrédients. Enfin bon ! Mon problème c'est que je ne sais pas trop comment leur donner un aspect de bille. Quelque chose d'assez solide pour ne pas s'écraser dans les mains, mais suffisamment fragile pour s'éclater si on la lance. Un peu comme ce que tu avais fait pour la vengeance de Maehara.  
— Tu es au courant de cette histoire ? se stupéfia la japonaise.  
— Je. Sais. Tout, susurra Eve d'une voix qu'elle voulait effrayante. _Big Brother is watching you_ …

Okuda était déjà fatiguée de travailler avec Eve. Enfin, elle trouvait l'anglaise un peu trop énergique à son goût.

— Je rigooooole ! Bon, je compte sur toi ! encouragea la brunette.

Les deux élèves firent le protocole expérimental en suivant les instructions que l'européenne avait consigné proprement sur une feuille.

— Ne respire pas les vapeurs d'ammoniaque surtout ! prévint Okuda.

Il y eut un léger silence.

— … POUAH ! C'est fort ce truc ! s'écria l'autre en toussotant.  
— C'est toxique ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas sentir ! s'inquiéta la pauvre japonaise. Ça va ?!  
— Oui, oui… Je ne vais pas en mourir hein, rigola la britannique.

La suite se déroula normalement. Grâce à l'aide de Minami, les deux adolescentes réussirent à mettre le liquide dans des espèces de billes. La pièce avait donc une odeur assez horrible –pire que lorsqu'elles étaient entrées, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la future odeur qu'allait sentir les boules.

— Hm Eve ?  
— Oui ? répondit cette dernière.  
— J'ai… Essayé de créer des fumigènes… Mais je ne les ai pas encore testé… Ça te gênerait de…  
— Des fumigènes ?! Mais c'est génial ! On va dehors directement pour les essayer ! s'exclama Eve.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles étaient dehors, et Okuda tenait une boîte de quelques petites boules rondes blanches.

— C'est Koro-sensei qui m'a donné le protocole expérimental mais… J'ai peur de m'être trompée et que le fumigène m'éclate à la main, avoua la petite scientifique.  
— Minami ! Tu es la plus douée en sciences de cette classe ! Voire même du collège ! gronda l'Anglaise dans sa langue en arrachant la boîte des mains de la Japonaise. Je suis sûre qu'ils fonctionneront, je te fais confiance.

Elle respirant un bon coup, Eve ouvrit la boîte, attrapa un des fumigènes et le lança de toutes ses forces assez loin. Celui-ci éclata dans un claquement sec en produisant une fumée blanche malodorante et surtout très dense.

— Ça marche du feu de Dieu ! Bravo ! félicita la brunette en gazouillant tandis qu'elle contemplait encore la fumée.  
— M-merci…

Ayant terminé son admiration sur la nuée blanche, Eve se tourna vers Okuda :  
— Franchement, c'est pas mon truc de dire ça parce que c'est méga-cliché, mais Minami : prend un peu confiance en toi ! Je sais même pas ce que je ferais pour avoir un talent comme le tien ! rouspéta-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle.  
— Mais tu es bonne en sciences aussi et en anglais… répondit l'élève aux tresses sans penser à mal.  
— Encore heureux ! Je suis anglaise quand même ! se moqua-t-elle en japonais cette fois. Mais merci quand même.

Après le test fort concluant des fumigènes d'Okuda, les deux adolescentes retournèrent voir les boules puantes : celles-ci devaient reposer quelques jours avant de pouvoir être utilisées. Finalement, en regardant l'heure elles décidèrent de retourner dans leur salle.

— Heureusement qu'on avait des gants ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir le nez encore rempli de notre mélange ! se plaignit Eve en rentrant en classe.  
— Vous étiez où ? interrogea Rio en voyant réapparaître son amie.  
— Surprise ! répondit l'anglaise en ne laissant pas le temps à Okuda de répondre.  
— Oh, je n'ai pas le droit de savoir moi ? s'indigna faussement Rio.  
— Pas pour l'instant ! Quand ce sera prêt, ça va te plaire.  
— J'ai hâte alors, gloussa la blonde.

La suite des cours se déroula normalement, et la fin de la journée arriva vite.

— Eeeeeeeeeeve ?  
— Riooooooooo ? répondit la concernée avec ironie.  
— On va à la gare en utilisant le Parkouuur ? (nda : aussi appelé 'free-running')  
— On a dû garder des gosses pendant deux semaines la dernière fois qu'on a fait ça.  
— Je vous accompagnerais bien, moi, répondit Nagisa. Ça fait longtemps qu'on en a pas fait…  
— Si Nagisa en fait, je vous accompagne aussi alors, se rajouta Karma. On fera une course.  
— Bon, bon… Ok, s'avoua vaincue Eve.

Le petit groupe contourna un peu la montagne sur laquelle leur bâtiment était installé. Arrivés au point de départ de leur itinéraire, Eve mit les choses au point. L'arrivée était le dernier immeuble où ils atterriraient, ils éviteront donc de descendre sans vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne en-dessous, de façon à ne pas renouveler l'accident de la dernière fois.

— Ça me va, accepta Nakamura. Trois, deux, un… PARTEZ !

Les adolescents commençaient leur route en sautant sur les toits, tout en essayant de se dépasser. En atterrissant sur un des toits, Rio poussa Eve. C'était bon enfant, et puisqu'elle n'était pas sur le point de faire un saut, il n'y avait rien de dangereux. Avant que cette dernière ne saute une nouvelle fois sur un autre toit, elle fit de même.

Avec un petit glapissement, Rio vit son portable voler. Elle s'arrêta avant de rejoindre le toit en face d'elle. L'anglaise elle, continua sa course effrénée en ayant toujours espoir d'arriver en première.

— Terminé !

À moins de deux secondes près, Nagisa et Eve arrivèrent après Karma. Tout heureux, le vainqueur regardaient les deux autres d'un air sarcastique. Il avait _encore_ gagné.

— On y était presque ! bouda Eve.  
— En s'entraînant plus ça finira par venir, positiva Nagisa.  
— Mais oui Eve, il faut que tu t'entraînes, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas me battre hein ?

 _Raaaaaah ! Tu me soûles ! Foutu jumeau diabolique d'Asano !_ ragea la conscience de l'européenne agacée.

— Surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! prononça une voix derrière eux.

Rio venait d'arriver, aussi essoufflée qu'Eve et Nagisa.

— Mon portable était tombé, expliqua la blonde en réponse aux regards interrogatifs. Bon sang j'ai eu peur ! J'ai une photo de moi et Koro-sensei et sa tête de pervers en écran verrouillé. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si quelqu'un d'autre était tombé dessus !

En effet, si un inconnu avait trouvé ce portable, la classe E aurait été bien embêtée. Le poulpe était censé être un secret d'État. Ce que le petit groupe ignorait, c'est que les choses auraient pu être bien différentes si Eve avait poussé Rio quelques secondes plus tard et que le téléphone de cette dernière soit devenu introuvable.

Après cette course endiablée, les adolescents partirent chez eux en se promettant de remettre ça une prochaine fois.

Le lendemain, la classe avait une nouvelle mission. Pas d'ordre officiel, non. Seulement il y a cinq jours, ils étaient le dix Octobre : l'anniversaire de Bitch-sensei.  
Karasuma-sensei, aussi insensible qu'il l'était ne lui avait pas offert de cadeau. La pauvre femme se sentait terriblement vexée, car finalement, personne de la classe et surtout ni même Karasuma-sensei ne lui avait donné un présent.

La classe avait donc pour mission de trouver quelque chose à offrir à leur professeure de langues. C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire : une femme comme elle avait déjà reçu tous les cadeaux du monde. Et surtout, ce n'était pas avec les moyens de collégiens qu'ils allaient acheter un collier en or ornés de véritables diamants.

Eve avait rejoint Kayano dans l'équipe qui devait acheter le cadeau à Bitch-sensei. Cependant, ils n'avaient aucune idée de quoi acheter à la tueuse la plus sexy du monde.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient toujours une idée, le fleuriste qui avait appelé l'ambulance lorsqu'ils avaient blessé le vieil homme les apostropha. Il demanda des nouvelles de l'homme âgé, et avoua qu'il les avait entendus parler d'un cadeau.

— Les fleurs sont toujours un cadeau idéal ! Bien qu'elles fanent rapidement, elles seront parfaites pour n'importe qu'elle personne.

Après quelques minutes, le bouquet été acheté et l'argent de la classe dûment dépensé.

Eve resta plus loin avec Kayano. L'achat avait été fait, mais avant de partir Eve examina le jeune homme. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas pu le côtoyer beaucoup, elle se sentait presque trop bien avec lui. Elle ressentait la même sensation aux côtés de Nagisa par exemple –pas Rio ou Karma qui étaient toujours prêts à faire une blague– mais lui, elle le _connaissait_. Que cet inconnu arrive à la détendre autant ne lui plaisait pas.

Le fleuriste la regarda avec un doux sourire et gênée, elle détourna le regard.

Avec un léger soupir, elle se détendit.  
C'était ridicule : elle avait bien cette même sensation de confiance chez un médecin, quand elle prenait le taxi ou même lorsqu'elle discutait tranquillement avec un inconnu dans un bus.  
C'était bête de s'inquiéter autant pour ça.

L'équipe de l'achat était maintenant retournée au collège et avait réussi à donner le cadeau à Karasuma-sensei, qui allait le remettre à la tueuse blonde.

Tous les élèves, avec leur habitude de _stalker_ attendirent devant la fenêtre de la salle des professeurs, en tendant bien l'oreille. Au bout de quelques minutes, la fenêtre s'ouvrit violemment en laissant dépasser la tête de Bitch-sensei. Elle sortit son révolver et tira en haut d'un tronc d'arbre.

— Vous avez trouvé ça drôle hein ? De voir que votre petit plan avait marché et que j'y croyais ? Cet insensible n'aurait jamais pensé à m'offrir un cadeau.  
— Nyaaah ! Je vous assure que ces élèves agissaient par pure bonne volonté ! cria Koro-sensei apeuré.  
— Comment voulez-vous que je vous croie ! répliqua la blonde.

En effet dans les tentacules de Koro-sensei se trouvaient un cahier et un stylo, signe qu'il prenait des notes de la situation, sûrement pour écrire un futur livre peu recommandables aux enfants.*⁴

En colère comme jamais, Bitch-sensei se retourna d'un coup et jeta le bouquet sur Karasuma en prononçant amèrement :  
— Ça m'a ouvert les yeux… Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau.

La blonde partit alors sans que personne ne puisse la retenir, à cause de l'ordre de Koro-sensei.

Les élèves d'abord interloqués regardèrent Karasuma-sensei qui regardait la tueuse blonde partir. Pas de doute, c'était à cause de lui que ça avait mal tourné. Ceux qui étaient le plus proche avaient tout entendu, et outrés, demandèrent des explications à l'ancien militaire.

— Pourquoi vous lui avez dit ça ? s'insurgea Hinamo la rouquine aux bouclettes. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ?  
— Ai-je l'air aussi bête ? rétorqua simplement le professeur de sport.

Il y eut un léger silence.

— J'ai très bien compris ce qu'il se passait. Simplement, nous sommes deux professionnels. Ceux qui laissent l'amour émousser leurs lames ne peuvent être qualifiés pour travailler.

C'était dur, cru, et sévère.  
Du Karasuma-sensei à l'état pur.

L'ancien militaire était terriblement dur avec les professionnels.

— Eve tu vas où ? demanda Rio qui commençait à partir.  
— J'ai oublié un truc dans la classe, répondit-elle.  
— Comme tu veux, soupira la blondinette.

Cela signifiait : « Je sais que tu n'as rien oublié mais tu fais ce que tu veux. »  
Ce qui allait parfaitement à l'anglaise.

En rejoignant la salle des professeurs, Eve vit Karasuma qui finissait de remplir des rapports et autres joyeusetés administratives qui étaient ennuyeuses à mourir. Elle toqua et entra ensuite.

— Vous avez été dur, commença l'élève sans langue de bois.  
— C'est une professionnelle, rétorqua l'ex-militaire toujours en tapotant sur son clavier.  
— Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! s'insurgea l'adolescente.  
— Elle se laisse déconcentrer, réfuta l'adulte.  
— Elle reste concentrée sur l'assassinat, répliqua Eve.  
— Une seule seconde d'hésitation peut être fatale. Moins elle se laissera déconcentrer, moins elle aura de faiblesses, mieux ce sera.  
— Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a un problème avec vous ?  
— Je ne vois pas lequel, continua-t-il.  
— Vous n'auriez pas peur de vous attacher à elle ? avança Eve.

Cette fois, Karasuma-sensei leva les yeux de son écran pour fixer l'élève en face de lui avec une légère agressivité.

— Je rappelle que la survie de l'humanité dépend de cet assassinat. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, et vous non plus d'ailleurs, prononça-t-il sèchement.  
— Si ces mois sont les derniers que nous vivons, ne serait-ce pas normal d'en profiter ? Vous ne voulez pas la déconcentrer, mais vous ne voulez pas vous affaiblir tous les deux non ? siffla l'Anglaise avec un soupçon de moquerie.  
— Cela ne regarde en aucun cas la classe, de toute manière. Maintenant, tu devrais aller faire tes devoirs, vous avez des contrôles dans peu de temps, je me trompe ?

Il faisait exprès de rappeler qu'elle n'était _qu'une élève_. Il faisait exprès d'opposer les _devoirs_ à l' _assassinat_. D'opposer _la survie de l'humanité_ à _leurs_ _notes_.  
Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de l'anglaise, avant qu'elle ne réponde :  
— Vous avez raison, excusez-moi. Il ne faudrait pas que je néglige mon _travail_.

Elle avait appuyé intentionnellement sur ce dernier mot.  
Travail scolaire, c'était simple à comprendre. Son travail était aussi l'assassinat.  
Elle pouvait faire les deux.  
Sa classe pouvait faire les deux.

Elle partit avec un sentiment de satisfaction.  
Certes, énerver le professeur de sport n'était pas en soi une excellente idée. Mais la classe E avait besoin de tout le monde. C'était un équilibre à ne pas rompre.  
Les élèves, Koro-sensei, Bitch-sensei et Karasuma-sensei.

Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait si l'un de ses piliers disparaissaient.  
Sans cette classe ni les professeurs, que serait-elle ? Pourtant, elle ne pourrait rester en 3E toute sa vie, elle en avait bien conscience.  
 _« Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. »_

Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi les bonnes choses ne pouvaient-elles pas durer indéfiniment ? C'était une question ridicule. Elle ne pourrait pas arrêter le temps, ou faire un cycle où l'année se répéterait indéfiniment. Dieu sait si elle n'en rêverait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas tuer Koro-sensei. Ni ce mois-ci, ni le suivant, ni celui d'après. Elle ne pouvait abandonner l'assassinat, c'était certain. C'était aller en contre-sens de l'existence même de la classe. Si elle abandonnait, elle quittait la classe E. Or, ce qu'elle désirait était l'extrême inverse. Cependant, malgré toutes leurs tentatives, ce professeur était ''imortel'', on ne peut le tuer. Koro-sensei. _Korosenai.*  
_ Elle espérait vraiment qu'il continuerait à faire échouer leurs assassinats.

…xX*Xx…

Trois jours après l'incident du bouquet, Bitch-sensei n'était toujours pas revenue. Cela avait contraint Karasuma-sensei a recherché un nouvel assassin pour le poste qui était vacant. Bien sûr, cela ne plairait pas aux élèves d'avoir affaire à un nouvel assassin, qui serait peut-être bien moins agréable que Bitch-sensei.

Pendant la pause de midi, Koro-sensei avait décidé de partir au Brésil pour assister à un match de foot. Après le match Brésil contre l'Allemagne*², le pays d'Amérique du Sud n'était plus vraiment réputé pour le football.

Tandis que tout le monde discutait en rangeant leur déjeuner terminé, Eve s'était installée au fond de la salle, en compagnie de Rio et Kayano. Kayano discutait à la fois avec les filles et à Karma et Nagisa. La discussion était de savoir quand Bitch-sensei reviendrait.

— Elle reviendra, assura Karma. C'est son genre.  
— Elle avait l'air sacrément remontée quand même, remarqua Nagisa.  
— Y'avait un peu de quoi ! Si tu avais entendu ce que lui avait dit Karasuma-sensei ! rapporta Rio, qui avait été une des plus proche de la salle des professeurs.  
— Il lui a dit quoi, au juste ? demanda Eve, piquée par la curiosité.  
— En gros que ce serait le premier, et le dernier cadeau qu'elle aurait. Soit le monde explose, soit la mission se **termine. Pas très diplomate ni romantique quoi** , expliqua Rio.  
— En effet, mais venant de Karasuma-sensei, ce n'est pas très étonnant, dit Kayano.

D'un gros, tous les regards se tournèrent.  
Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, à peine entendu à cause du brouhaha ambiant. Le silence était devenu pesant, mais c'est justement grâce à ce dernier que les élèves avaient remarqué l'intrus.  
Quelqu'un était entré. Sans crainte, sans doute, sûr de lui.

Puisque qu'Eve avait participé à l'achat du cadeau de Bitch-sensei, elle reconnaissait l'inconnu. C'était le fleuriste. Il était dans sa tenue de travail, et pour une raison inconnue avait un bouquet en main.  
Encore maintenant, bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi, elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre sur ses gardes. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à voir avec le corps étudiant, ne connaissait pas la classe et était pire que suspect.

— Je suis le tueur connu sous le nom du « Dieu de la Mort », récita-t-il doucement, un doux sourire accroché au visage. **  
**  
Aucune animosité, soif de meurtre, ni même de moquerie.  
Rien.

— Dès maintenant, j'aimerais vous donner une leçon, continua-t-il avec une voix douce comme le miel.

Il répéta le discours qu'il avait fait à l'équipe chargée de l'achat du cadeau de Bitch-sensei. Eve n'écoutait pas. Elle entendait mais c'est comme si son esprit était ailleurs. Bon dieu, mais qui était ce type ? Pourquoi elle était à la fois paniquée, mais comme rassurée ? En fait, les sentiments se battaient pour prendre le contrôle, sans qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste. Comme si ce combat intérieur était savamment orchestré par cet inconnu.

Elle tourna juste les yeux au moment où Ritsu affichait une image.  
Bitch-sensei. Attachée dans une boîte. Inconsciente.

— Bien, je vais être concis. Si vous voulez la protéger, vous ne prévenez personne : parents, professeurs, police…Et vous viendrez à l'endroit que j'indique sur le plan, expliqua-t-il en dessinant un corps à la craie sur le tableau. Et si vous ne venez pas… Je vous l'enverrais après l'avoir partagée équitablement entre vous.

Il avait raconté ça tout naturellement. De la même façon dont on parlerait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Okuda regarda Karma. Elle fut rassurée en voyant que lui non-plus n'avait pas l'air alarmé. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas être effrayée alors que cet homme menaçait de découper leur professeure ?  
Elle se rappela alors la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec lui dans la grotte pendant le test de courage, peu avant qu'Eve ne tente de leur faire peur de façon ridicule.  
 _« Ne pas avoir peur, c'est la première fois que je me suis dit que c'était sûrement ça le plus effrayant. »_  
À présent, Okuda comprenait ce que le rouquin avait voulu dire. Elle voulait être effrayée. Elle savait que cet homme était un tueur, et pourtant elle se sentait presque à l'aise.

Terasaka, qui était le plus téméraire –et le plus idiot selon un certain roux– s'exclama :  
— Tu nous parles d'intérêts personnels, mais on n'est pas obligés de l'aider cette pouffe tyrannique ! Tu veux nous blesser ? Karasuma-sensei et Koro-sensei ne laisseront pas faire ça. Et surtout, tu n'as pensé que NOUS on pourrait te réduire en miettes ?

Pour la seconde fois depuis toute l'année scolaire, la classe remercia silencieusement Terasaka de son geste. Il avait fait baisser la pression, et essayait de reprendre la situation en main.

Le fleuriste ricana légèrement.

— C'est bien beau ce que tu dis… Mais c'est faux. Je sais que vous tenez tous à elle. Et plus important… déclara-t-il en attrapant les fleurs du bouquet qu'il avait apporté. Un humain ne peut faucher le Dieu de la mort…

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il jeta en l'air toutes les fleurs. Ce court moment de surprise lui permit de s'en aller rapidement par la fenêtre.  
Le temps que les élèves comprennent ce qu'il se passe, il était trop tard.

Au sol, jonchaient les fleurs et un plan. Sur ce dernier était désigné l'endroit où ils devraient se rendre, ainsi que l'heure.

Le choix des possibilités des adolescents était très limité : soit ils ne se rendaient pas au rendez-vous et Bitch-sensei mourrait, soit ils se rendaient, et là, c'est eux qui prenaient un risque.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être responsables de la mort de quelqu'un hormis celle de Koro-sensei.

— Ça, on les utilise ? demanda Isogai en désignant les tenues de sport que leur avait offert Karasuma-sensei.  
— Je pense que ce serait idiot de ne pas les prendre… On a promis d'utiliser nos compétences pour aider… Si on ne les prend pas maintenant, à quel autre moment ça serait ? fit remarquer Rio.  
— Bien vu blondasse, se moqua Eve.  
— Je sais, siffla ladite blonde.

C'était l'heure de se mettre en tenue.  
L'heure de mettre en pratique tout ce qu'ils avaient appris.

* * *

* _Korosenai :_ littéralement ''in-tuable'', que l'on ne peut tuer.  
 _*² Match Brésil/Allemagne :_ Ce fameux math ou le score était de 7 à 1. Il faut admettre que l'Allemagne avait de quoi se venter : c'est un score de baby-foot ça !  
 _*³ Sulfure d'ammonium/boules puantes_ : Si vous voulez plus d'infos à ce sujet, je vous invite à regarder la vidéo du Dr Nozman « Expérience Fabriquer une boule puante », disponible sur Youtube. **  
***⁴ _Koro-sensei et le livre non-recommandés aux enfants :_ Une rumeur raconte que Koro-sensei serait l'auteur d'un livre jamais parut : « _Cinquante nuances de Tentacules_ »

* * *

A S.U.I.V.R.E !

Review si vous avez aimé le chapitre !  
Review si vous voulez protéger les orques violettes du côté Ouest de l'Océan du Pôle Nord.

Bisous et à la prochaine !

 **PS** (je sais que vous les lisez) : Merci encore pour les cinquante review :D Des idées pour fêter ça ? :3 (si vous voulez heiiin)


	22. Leçon du Dieu de la mort : Partie I

18/03/2016

Hello tout le monde !

 **Mot de l'auteure :** Je pensais vraiment ne jamais réussir à le poster à temps... Mais I did it \O/  
Le dernier chapitre d'Assassination Classroom était vraiment cool, j'ai vraiment aimé la fin TwT

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Zarlia :_** Ne t'inquiète paaas ! Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie H24 sur cette fiction et je ne t'en veux pas si tu ne commentes pas à tous les chapitres, tu le fais déjà assez régulièrement et ça me fait très plaisir :3 (même si je dis pas non à une review par chapitre ahah)  
Pour le gosse, je pense qu'on pourra le recroiser... J'espère ^^  
Pour ce qui est des chats, tu pourras bientôt les voir sur Twitter si je pense à finir le petit dessin de Karma en dessous... (y'a que lui sinon les chats sont finis depuis un moment).  
Calme Dobby, j'ai dit que je t'en voulais pas :o  
*câlin aussi*  
Si c'est des compliments, pas besoin de synonymes je m'en lasse jamais /SBAF/  
Dean la tartine :D (allons en enfer si tu veux bien). Oui, on risque de voir le fils de Dean (comment ça je ne me rappelle pas le nom de mes propres OC ? Jamaiiiiiis), et ça va pas plaire à tout le monde.  
Ahahahah tu m'as tuée :') Bon, c'est pas une grosse grosse vengeance, et ça va pas arriver tout de suite, comme tu peux t'en douter avec l'arrivée du Dieu de la Mort.  
Si on oublie mon anniv alors que je le rappelle, j'aurais autant la haine qu'elle. Mais s'est allé loin chez elle quand même u_u  
C'est sûr qu'elle aurait dû s'écouter : mais c'était vraiment une intuition basée sur rien de rationnel. Au final, rien de l'accusait, donc c'est certain que ça va lui faire un choc :p  
J'ai commencé le HS dont tu as parlé ! Je l'ai fait lire à ma soeur mais elle l'a trouvé trop sérieux, du coup je vais essayer de le réécrire XD  
Merki pour la reviiiiiiew !

 ** _Crystalin :_** ET LE DERNIER CHAPITRE ? On en parle ? Enfin, c'est pas pire que le 177. :'(  
OMG NON ME DIS PAS CA. Je ne veux pas aller chercher ce truc, et Dieu sait que j'en ai eu envie parce que je suis curieuse et que ça va finir par me tuer... (non mais genre on me dit : "cherche pas le mot gangrène c'est crade ", qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je me VIOLE les yeux en cherchant ça.).  
Ahah oui, elle commence à s'affirmer et je suis heureuse que son évolution soit un peu visible ^^  
Merci pour la reviiiiiiew !

 ** _TheWorldOfManea :_** Je sais pas si tu verras la réponse, à part si tu jettes un oeil rapide aux modifs que j'ai faites mais je réponds quand même :  
T'as vu là je me suis améliorée sur les descriptions heiiiin ? :D  
Sinon, tu peux répondre aux reviews : mais par message privé. Je ne sais pas ce que les gens préfèrent puis comme ça, les lecteurs voient que je leur réponds s'ils postent.  
Merki pour la review :3

 _ **Mimica3366 :**_ Le bouquin de Koro-sensei (50 nuances de tentacules) n'est pas parut en grandes quantités par que a) Karasuma-sensei lui en a interdit (il n'a pas lu le livre, mais bon il a deviné de quoi ça parlait), b) personne ne voudrait éditer un poulpe, c) il est censé détruire le monde et d) il est un secret défense. Seuls Okajima et Itona ont lu le livre, et encore la version un censurée (c'est des collégiens, et Koro-sensei est attentif...). Bref XD  
Tu as remarqué ce détail : en fait, entre l'arc précédent et celui-ci, il devait y avoir un arc 'hors-série' qui n'appartient pas du tout au manga. Eve devait y être un peu plus à l'honneur et être méga-swag-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Simplement, j'arrivais pas à l'écrire, j'avais peur des clichés, incohérences etc... Du coup j'ai décidé de laisser tomber, mais si un jour l'envie d'écrire cet HS me prend je l'écrirais dans la section bonus (qui sera à la fin) dans la section "Et si...", dans ce cas ça serait "Et si le portable de Rio était tombé et que quelqu'un d'important été tombé dessus ?". Mais ça ne verra pas forcément le jour, ne t'attends donc pas à grand chose :/  
Théoriquement, il y aura un couple. /c'est tout/  
Oui, je poste toutes les deux semaines ^^  
Et je posterais les chats sur Twitter, et si d'autres personnes ne peuvent pas les voir sur cette plateforme, je fournirais un lien sur mon profil ^^  
Merci pour la revieeeeew !

 ** _Myu :_** Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas ! Comme je l'ai dit précédemment à une autre lectrice, ça ne me gêne pas que vous ne commentiez pas tout le temps, si c'est assez régulièrement pour me dire si ça te plaît toujours ou au contraire, ce qui ne te plaît pas je comprendrais. ^^ Mais tu peux commenter tout le temps aussi hein, je ne suis pas contre XDDD  
Tous les persos de la classe sont attachants à leur façon, après c'est vrai que certains sont plus développés que d'autres et qu'on s'identifie/s'attache plus facilement à eux ^^  
J'ai fini les scans moa /se vante/  
Ahah, merci pour les compliments 8D *ne se sent plus*  
Disons que ça peut lui arriver d'avoir des bonnes intuitions... Mais en même temps, rationnellement le fleuriste n'avait rien d'effrayant. Juste qu'elle ça l'a un peu soûlée qu'il socialise bien et qu'elle se sente "bien" et tout... Enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ^^'  
Oui Karasuma est un PEU insensible des fois... Mais ça fait partie de son charme.  
Tu es moins en retard que moi, du coup ta review passe tout juste :p

Avec ce chapitre on dépasse les 100 000 mots :D Yeyyyyyy \O/  
BON CHAPITRE !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Leçon du Dieu de la mort : Partie I

Équipés de leur nouvelle tenue de sport, les élèves de la 3ème E étaient cachés près d'un bâtiment ayant l'air abandonné. Grâce à une ronde effectuée à l'aide d'un nouveau robot d'Itona, ils pouvaient à présent être sûrs que personne ne les attendait autour.

Le stress tordait l'estomac d'Eve.  
« Le Dieu de la Mort », rien que ça ! Ils n'étaient que des gamins de collège ! Et d'après les dires de Nagisa, Lovro lui-même lui avait raconté qu'il pouvait être considéré comme le meilleur assassin du monde.  
Quel élève de cette classe aurait pensé rencontrer un assassin à la rentrée ? Dans un cursus normal, ils ne devraient même pas en entendre parler. Voilà que le plus célèbre d'entre eux les menaçait. On ne pouvait imaginer pire situation.

Yûma Isogai se racla légèrement la gorge avant de commencer à parler. Il rappelait la mission : sauver Bitch-sensei en feignant d'abord de s'être rendu. À la moindre occasion, ils devaient partir avec la professeure le plus vite possible.

Les délégués, qui étaient situés devant ouvrirent les portes. Tous les élèves entrèrent et s'installèrent dans toute la salle afin de ne laisser aucune ouverture. Dès qu'elle fut entrée, Eve fut frappée par l'odeur de poussière et de renfermé. L'endroit n'était pas assez éclairé et pouvait cacher des pièges, des caméras et autres secrets que le Dieu de la Mort leur avait réservés.

— Vous êtes tous ici ? Je vais donc fermer la porte, annonça une voix qui sortait d'un haut-parleur.

La salle était si vaste qu'un léger écho se rependit, brisant le silence que la classe E avait installé.

— Je suis content que vous soyez tous là, ajouta le Dieu de la Mort.  
— Nous sommes venus comme vous l'aviez demandé ! cria Meg la déléguée en cherchant une caméra du regard. Si vous relâchez Bitch-sensei nous mettrons fin à tout ça !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre.  
D'un coup, le sol se mit à trembler. Livide, Eve pensait à un tremblement de terre. Ça avait beau être assez courant au Japon, en Angleterre, elle n'en avait jamais connu. Cependant, au lieu de simplement trembler le sol s'éloignait du plafond. Elle comprit alors difficilement qu'en réalité, c'était la pièce _entière_ qui descendait.

 _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!_ s'exclama-t-elle mentalement en tentant de réfléchir logiquement. _Une pièce qui descend, c'est pas normal !  
_  
Lorsque la pièce fut totalement descendue, certains murs avaient été remplacés par des barreaux. À travers ces derniers, on pouvait apercevoir le fleuriste-assassin, et Bitch-sensei attachée, toujours inconsciente.

— Capture terminée ! déclara le Dieu de la Mort avec un sourire presque candide. C'était inattendu, n'est-ce-pas ?

En croisant les regards interloqués des élèves, il prit alors la peine d'expliquer :  
— La pièce entière est un ascenseur. Je l'ai fabriquée exprès pour vous. C'était bien trop risqué et compliqué de vous capturer un par un… Au fait, vous l'avez sûrement deviné mais je vais vous utiliser comme leurre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il vient gentiment je ne tuerais aucun d'entre vous.

Le Dieu de la Mort continuait d'expliquer ses plans, et Okajima-le-pervers s'approcha des barreaux avec un air terrifié et demanda :  
— Mais si on essaie de s'opposer à vous, vous ne nous tuerez pas ?  
— Non, répondit le pseudo-fleuriste avec un sourire rassurant. Vous êtes des enfants, et puis vous n'auriez pas un peu trop peur ?  
— Nan, cette fois je suis même rassuré ! sourit Okajima en arrêtant de feindre la crainte.

La suite se passa très vite. Takebayashi, qui savait comment utiliser des explosifs avait une petite bombe. Grâce aux indications d'un autre élève, il fixa la bombe sur un mur qui était creux et fit exploser cette dernière. Avant que le Dieu de la Mort ne voie quoi que ce soit, Okuda jeta les fumigènes qu'elle avait préparé et testé avec Eve.

En moins de trente secondes, la classe entière s'était échappée de la cage qu'avait préparé le meilleur assassin du monde. Ils courraient tous comme des dératés, en cherchant à tout prix à s'éloigner du fleuriste-fou.

Après quelques courtes minutes, une voix grésilla dans le haut-parleur. Le Dieu de la Mort, qui avait encore une fois un contrôle total de la situation apprit aux élèves que la seule façon de pouvoir s'échapper était de le combattre et de le forcer à ouvrir les portes. En effet, toutes les issues étaient verrouillées et la clé était une reconnaissance rétinienne des yeux du pseudo-fleuriste.

S'ils possédaient encore des bombes, ils ne pouvaient pas les utiliser sur chaque porte qu'ils croiseraient et surtout : ils ne pouvaient pas partir sans avoir trouvé Irina.

Il demandait de les combattre. Il était drôle aussi ! En supposant que les élèves de la 3E puissent le battre, rien ne garantissait qu'il ouvre docilement les portes après. Et Eve se voyait mal lui arracher un œil pour déverrouiller la reconnaissance rétinienne.

Il fallait donc être organisé, pour cela Isogai le leader de la classe et Meg l'autre déléguée décidèrent de former des groupes :  
— On va définir les rôles et se séparer en trois groupe, commença donc le délégué. L'équipe A sera chargée du combat. On mettra donc tous nos meilleurs atouts dans cette équipe. L'équipe B s'occupera du sauvetage de Bitch-sensei, et l'équipe C sera l'équipe qui collectera les informations pour trouver une sortie.

Eve regarda Rio. Elle n'avait pas envie de laisser son amie. Lors de la formation des groupes, Meg décida de placer l'anglaise dans l'équipe offensive.

— Je ne suis pas si douée en combat, tempéra l'européenne dans sa langue.  
— Tu es une des plus douée des filles, contredit alors la déléguée.

L'anglaise baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un esclandre parce qu'elle n'était pas avec son amie. Rio remarqua le malaise de son amie et pendant que les groupes finissaient de se faire elle lui dit tout bas :  
— Ça va aller, c'est plus pour toi que je devrais m'inquiéter : logiquement je ne combattrais pas. Tu me prends pour qui au juste ?  
— Une blonde insupportable, répliqua Eve avec un sourire.  
— T'es pas loin. Allez, va faire ta mission, ton groupe va t'attendre, faudrait pas que tu sois plus un boulet que d'habitude, siffla Rio.  
— Toi non plus, hein.

Eve vit volte-face. Tout allait bien se passer.  
C'est ce qu'elle espérait.

La blondinette de la classe vit partir son amie. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour tout le monde. En particulier pour l'équipe A : si le plan fonctionnait, ce serait eux les plus exposés au danger.

Le groupe de combat avança prudemment dans les couloirs. Eve qui de base ne possédait pas un très bon sens de l'orientation se sentait complétement perdue : tous les murs étaient en béton brut et ne possédaient aucune particularité. La jeune fille avait la boule au ventre et tremblotait discrètement lorsqu'ils ne marchaient pas : la pression et la fraîcheur des lieux étaient plutôt oppressants.

Maehara mit sa capuche sur ses cheveux châtain et supposa à voix basse :  
— C'est un tueur. Il voudra sûrement nous avoir par surprise. Mieux vaut qu'on reste discrets.

D'un coup, le groupe tendit l'oreille : des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un approchait.  
Tous savaient que ça ne pouvait être que le Dieu de la Mort. Ce qui les étonna tous, c'est cette attaque frontale qu'il tentait. Grâce à leur expérience ils le savaient : les tueurs sont mauvais quand ils n'attaquent pas par surprise.

L'homme marchait calmement vers eux.  
Une caméra aurait simplement filmé quelqu'un qui s'approchait, mais les élèves qui se trouvaient en face de cet individu auraient pu certifier que c'était un monstre. Une aura malfaisante émanait de lui, effaçant l'image du doux fleuriste qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir i peine quelques minutes.

— Pourquoi il vient aussi ouvertement ? geignit Kayano dans un murmure.

Muramatsu et Yoshida, deux amis de Terasaka foncèrent droit sur lui avec les _tasers_ qu'avait donné Karasuma.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant : les deux adolescents étaient devant lui, et tout juste après, ils tombaient après avoir reçu un coup du Dieu de la Mort.

— La toute première chose que j'ai affutée quand je suis devenu un tueur, c'est ma capacité d'assaut frontal.

Deux secondes plus tard, c'était au tour de Mimura Justice de gésir au sol en gémissant. En un éclair, le tueur le plus renommé du monde se trouva derrière Kayano.  
CRAC.  
Cette dernière reçut un coup de pied si violent qu'un craquement fit écho dans les couloirs.  
Eve restait paralysée devant ce spectacle morbide.  
Jamais elle n'avait assisté à une violence si terrible. Ce n'était pas comme le combat de Takaoka et Nagisa, c'était pire. Ils étaient _impuissants_. Complétement impuissants.  
Elle sentir sa gorge se serrer tandis que Kayano chutait.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi effrayée, aussi inutile, aussi impuissante. C'est comme si son esprit se déconnectait de la réalité.  
Et pourtant quand la jeune fille aux cheveux verts toucha le sol et que Nagisa s'avançait l'air furieux devant le Dieu de la Mort, l'adrénaline commença à faire son travail.

Réfléchir. Rester calme. Non, ça elle n'y arriverait pas totalement. Réfléchir. Estimer le nombre de ses possibilités. Prévoir au maximum les réactions de son ennemi.

Les cours de Karasuma lui revinrent aussi rapidement qu'une étoile filante qui traverse le ciel.

 _« Quelles sont les armes que je peux utiliser ? », « Lesquelles seraient les plus efficaces sur mon ennemi ? », « Comment pourrais-je le surprendre, le gêner ? »._

Nagisa fit un autre pas.

Kayano avait l'air d'aller bien : mais qu'elle était bête ! Le bruit qu'elle avait entendu était sûrement la protection en gélatine qui s'était durcie au moment où Kaede s'était pris le coup. Elle avait dû avoir mal mais cela aurait pu être nettement pire. Maintenant, Eve devait réfléchir au plan.  
Il faudrait qu'elle fasse diversion. Elle était une fille, donc elle avait l'air plus faible. Il fallait utiliser ça. Elle avait un _atout_ , qu'elle ne pourrait utiliser qu'une fois : ça ne pourrait être utile que maintenant.

Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa carte maîtresse maintenant, car Nagisa serait lui aussi affecté. Le tueur serait alors avantagé car grâce à ses expériences, il reprendrait plus vite le dessus.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus était proche du tueur à présent. Quoiqu'il arrive, il fallait que le groupe se tienne prêt. Nagisa voulait sûrement faire sa fameuse technique : celle que Lovro lui avait enseignée.

Pourtant, Eve eut juste le temps de percevoir que le Dieu de la Mort connaissait cette technique avant de se mettre en garde. Le faux fleuriste utilisa exactement la même technique que celle qu'avait voulu utiliser l'androgyne de la classe. Le claquement de main caractéristique du _Nekomadashi_ remua l'Anglaise : Nagisa était vaincu, mais ce n'était pas encore leur cas.

À la seconde où le tueur le plus réputé délaissait Nagisa, Eve jeta trois boulettes devant lui.  
Un fumigène _made in_ Okuda, et de un. Une fumée dense apparut alors, brouillant momentanément l'image du Dieu de la Mort.

L'anglaise tenait alors son _taser_ de l'autre main, et se préparait à attaquer l'assassin le plus réputé du monde. Cependant, après deux secondes –une éternité– d'attente, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Elle pensa rapidement à avancer, mais la fumée se dissipait déjà.

L'européenne mit moins d'une seconde à réaliser : elle était encore la seule à être debout.

Au moment même où elle se faisait la réflexion, elle vit le Dieu de la Mort se poster devant elle.

— Cette ignoble odeur est insupportable, lui dit-il en la fusillant du regard.

Eh oui, Eve avait tenu à apporter ses boules puantes car même si elles n'avaient aucun rôle offensif, elles pouvaient gêner l'adversaire. Il fallait admettre que l'odeur était insoutenable, encore plus quand elle était incrustée sur un vêtement : ce qui était le cas pour le tueur.  
Initialement, elles étaient destinées à sa petite vengeance personnelle, mais finalement elle s'était convaincue que ce serait une arme de plus.

Sûrement en colère pour cet odieux parfum qui restera ancré pour un moment sur ses vêtements, le tueur professionnel mit un coup de pied hargneux dans le ventre de l'adolescente. Sa veste produisit le même craquement que celle de Kayano. Si pour le moment elle restait sur ses jambes mais courbée à cause de la douleur, le Dieu de la Mort lança son poing dans le dos de l'anglaise pour l'achever.

Elle s'écroula sans même entendre sa voix qui gémissait de douleur.

Bien sûr, le tueur n'avait pas frappé sur la veste non, il se doutait sûrement de quelque chose. Il avait frappé dans l'espace que la veste des filles –qui était plus courte– ne couvrait pas.

Eve était actuellement en train de souffrir en position fœtale, comme à peu près tous les membres de l'équipe destinée à battre leur ennemi.  
Et ils avaient échoué.

 **…xX*Xx…**

— Attends, tu veux dire que Bitch-sensei nous a trahi ? prononça doucement Eve.

Elle venait de reprendre ses esprits : lors de sa chute, elle s'était cognée la tête contre le sol et arborait une magnifique bosse rosée entre le front et ses cheveux.

— Pas qu'un peu ! ragea tout bas Rio en massant son bras à l'aide du mur. Elle nous a tous endormis en nous piquant avec un pistolet-seringue ou je-ne-sais-quoi, pour ensuite nous attacher ! (elle désigna ses poignets entravés) On vient la sauver, et elle nous trahit ! Non mais j'hallucine !

Il était plutôt rare de voir la blonde en colère : elle était assez posée et calme d'habitude, quand on l'embêtait, elle répondait par le sarcasme. Là, elle était vraiment frustrée. Il y avait de quoi : toute la classe avait pris de gros risques pour Bitch-sensei.

De plus, les menottes qui attachaient tous les élèves étaient assez spéciales : elles étaient électroniques. Il fallait sûrement s'attendre à ce qu'elles aient une autre fonction, comme exploser ou donner des décharges électriques… Eve décida de se tenir tranquille. De toute façon elle n'avait pas trop le choix : entre sa tête qui étaient toujours lourde à cause de sa chute, son dos en compote et son ventre encore endolori qui étaient la preuve de la force du Dieu de la Mort, elle n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de se rebeller.

— Eh, Msieur' le Dieu de la Mort ? Regardez un peu vos écrans, je crois que vous avez une surprise.

Eve tourna le regard vers Karma qui venait de parler puis se détourna vers lesdits écrans. Elle était trop loin pour en distinguer les détails mais en voyant les visages lumineux de ses camarades, et le visage surprit de leur ennemi, ça ne pouvait être qu'une bonne nouvelle.

Le Dieu de la Mort afficha un léger visage surprit : il ne s'attendait pas à voir arriver Koro-sensei et Karasuma-sensei aussi rapidement. Il discuta avec la tueuse blonde, et ne sembla pas aussi déconcertée qu'il aurait dû l'être.

Les élèves furent inquiets : aucun des deux professeurs n'était au courant de la trahison de Bitch-sensei. Elle pourrait, et allait sûrement, les duper comme elle l'avait fait pour l'équipe B, celle qui était chargée de la sauver.

Néanmoins, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'attendre et espérer. Ils avaient les mains liées et aucun moyen pour les joindre.

BOUM.

Dans un sursaut défiant les lois de la gravité, Eve se tourna vers la masse qui venait de tomber du plafond. Les yeux de tous les élèves s'ouvrirent gros comme des soucoupes : Koro-sensei était tombé dans le piège du Dieu de la Mort.

Ce dernier apparut quelques secondes plus tard de la cage d'escalier, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres.

— Quel est endroit ? interrogea le poulpe jaune, plus que paniqué.  
— Un canal de dérivation pour éviter les inondations construit par l'État. Je l'ai simplement relié à ma base. Si j'en donne l'ordre depuis la salle de contrôle, deux cent tonnes d'eau se déverseront ici par secondes depuis la rivière du coin.

Cet homme avait l'air de pouvoir construire une base et dévier l'eau d'une rivière comme un enfant qui assemblerait deux Lego. Et surtout, il venait d'admettre qu'il voulait TOUS les tuer, de façon horrible qui plus est.

Eve fit rapidement le calcul malgré son cerveau surchauffé par le stress de l'annonce d'une mort douloureuse : elle ne savait pas combien de litres contenait une rivière, mais deux cent tonnes ça paraissait vraiment beaucoup. Non elle ne voulait pas mourir noyée ! Elle ne voulait pas mourir tout court, comme chacun de ses compagnons de cellule –hormis Koro-sensei– mais mourir noyée était une de ses plus grosses peur.

Une dispute éclata entre Karasuma et Irina.  
Si presque tous les élèves étaient attentifs, d'autres étaient encore trop bouleversés et tentaient encore d'assimiler le « deux cent tonnes d'eau dans ta tronche = mort atroce ».

— Irina c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?! s'emporta l'ex-militaire.  
— J'agis en favorisant les résultats. C'est ce que vous vouliez non ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air glacial.

 _Ça veut du résultat et dès qu'on est un peu cruel y'a plus personne_ , ironisa la conscience de l'anglaise.

Même si elle comprenait le point de vue de sa professeure, elle était plus du côté de Karasuma-sensei car lui ne voulait pas tuer toute sa classe.

— Si cette cage est en matériaux anti-sensei, sachez que maintenant mon corps l'a surpassé… En effet, j'ai un instrument corporel spécial ! déclara Koro-sensei, le visage devenu plus effrayant qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il se mit à quatre pattes –tentacules ?– et commença à lécher les barreaux de la cage.

— MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA ?  
— OK c'est la première fois qu'on voit la langue de Koro-sensei, mais quand même ! s'exclama Hinata, la gymnaste de la classe.  
— Ce sont mes sucs gastriques qui peuvent faire fondre une cage comme celle-ci en seulement une demi-journée ! leur appris Koro-sensei en continuant de faire fondre un des barreaux.  
— MAIS C'EST TROP LENT ! hurla la classe pleine de désespoir.

Le Dieu de la Mort observa le stratagème du poulpe jaune quelques secondes, comme les deux autres professeurs qui restaient immobiles.

— Je dis ça juste comme ça, mais si vous continuez de lécher les barreaux je fais sauter les colliers de tout le monde, déclara le faux fleuriste.

Koro-sensei s'insurgea, mais c'était évident : le Dieu de la Mort n'allait pas le laisser finir de faire fondre la cage calmement, en dégustant des _pop-corn_ tout en discutant gaiement de ses meurtres.

L'assassin de renommée mondiale commençait donc à partir pour mettre son terrifiant plan à exécution.

 _Je ne veux pas mouriiiiiiiiiiiir,_ s'exclama la conscience d'Eve qui commençait à partir très loin en voyant son heure approcher.

* * *

Pour la sauvegarde des turoxysaures unijambistes de la banquise Nord, commentez !

Bisous tout le monde,  
Diamly~~~


	23. Leçon du Dieu de la Mort : Partie II

01/04/2016, 23h40

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Désolée si je suis un peu rapide sur mes réponses, mais je les avais déjà rédigées, et elles se sont toutes effacées u_u

 _ **TheWorldOfManea :**_ Senpaiiii (notice me XD) Oui j'ai ajouté la petite phrase x3  
Et si ça te fait plaisir de commenter, ne te gêne pas XD

 _ **Mimica3366 :**_ Hey ! Pour les remarques, Karma était KO et Koro-sensei n'était pas là lorsqu'Eve a utilisé les boules puantes... Et lorsque Karma n'était plus KO, c'était Eve qui l'était à cause du Dieu de la Mort. ^^  
Pour le combat, pour une fois j'avais envie qu'Eve soit un peu classe XD  
Merci pour la remarque : j'essaie de m'améliorer et j'espère réussir à rajouter ce piti truc qu'on trouvait dans les 1ers chapitres (si c'est un peu de ça dont tu parles). Désolée pour le temps entre la parution des chapitres ! Mais je n'arrivais plus à suivre le "un chapitre/semaine". Et les vacances ne vont pas aider non plus u_u  
Ahaha, pas grave pour la présentation XD C'est une review et c'est lisible, je suis comblée :3 Donc merci beaucoup et à la prochaine !

 _ **Myu**_ : Hey ! Ahahh bravooo ! /clapclap/ Mais tu sais, qu'une review soit postée une heure après que le chapitre soit posté ou une heure avant que le prochain le soit (je ne vise personne :'3), ça ne me gêne pas XD Une review est une review, et sincèrement rien qu'en recevoir ça me fait hyper plaisir alors no stress ;)  
LA FIN EST GENIAL OMG. Enfin, je sais pas si tu l'as lu mais... Sincèrement, c'est une super conclusion selon moi. On a pas le "ils vécurent heureux" nanana... C'est franchement hyper cool. Enfin, je suis pas encore méga objective mais bon x)

Ahahah, oui des fois Eve a le droit à une micro heure de gloire ! :D OUI il lui reste des boules puantes, no stress ! Elle tient beaucoup à sa vengeance (c'est Eve quoi), et vu qu'elle les a laisser macérer encore plus longtemps, elles pueront encore plus ]:D (ceci était un smiley démon. On fait ce qu'on peut avec les moyens du bord.)  
Pour le bleu, tu verras dans le chapitre, mais oui c'est pas mal XD  
Pour ce qui est de la pensée, moi-même en tant qu'auteure je pensais pas qu'elle pouvait se contrôler autant (des fois mes personnages m'échappent... je sais ça fait cliché mais osef D:). D'habitude, dès que quelque chose ne va pas, elle s'énerve direct : aucun self control cette gamine, c'est incroyable. Mais après l'explosion qu'elle a eue juste après le Takaoka VS Nagisa (où franchement, péter les plombs comme elle l'a fait, c'est chaud :o), elle a appris de ses erreurs (je pense). Pour une fois, elle a su se contrôler : instinct de survie. Je crois qu'un peu de tout a joué et ça explique qu'elle ait eu cette minute de poussée d'intelligence XD

Oui Karma était dans son groupe et a été mis KO avant elle... Mais personne n'était vraiment trop trop conscient pour le confirmer donc bon XD Karma a beau être attachant, c'est sûr que l'avoir dans son entourage peut être fatigant... Comme l'a dit Eve (je m'auto-cite et alors ? PROBLEM ?! :o) "Si je ne t'aimais pas un minimum, je t'aurais frappé il y a longtemps." (cf chapitre 14). Faut arriver à le supporter XD

J'essaie toujours de mettre un max de sentiment dans ce que je fais... C'est peut-être pour ça que tu as l'impression de bien sentir les liens entre la classe toussa toussa... Par exemple, lorsque j'ai fini d'écrire un passage où Eve s'énerve, je vais être furax juste après... pour rien ! Ca crée des situations assez lunatiques chez moi XD Je peux passer de la déprime à la joie extrême après un bon passage :') Enfin, merci du compliment ça fait plaisir *w*

Eh bien, pour la fin... j'ai déjà quelques idées, il faut que j'éclaircisse un peu ça et on verra bien ^^

Les Turoxysaures c'est euh... Des dinosaures heu... Ben j'en sais rien, ils se sont éteints on va dire :'(  
Merci pour la review !  
Bisouuuus !

La 2ème review : T'as vu la fin est cooool ! Franchement, au début je m'attendais à autre chose, mais je suis quand même très contente de la fin ^^ Et no stress : je ne cracherais jamais sur une review, commente autant que tu veux XD

 ** _UnSingeEnChoco_ ** : "2 tonnes d'eau dans ta tronche = mort atroce". Bawi, forcément ça fait un peu flipper mais quand on te dit ça je pense que tu as un peu de mal à assimiler les chiffres XD AS ? x) (pour moi c'est l'abréviation d'un jeu mais bon) T'inquiète j'avais compris ce que tu voulais dire XD  
La vengeance ? Tu verras bientôôôôôôôôôôt !  
OMG ! Ta réflexion sur les sourcils du DLM m'a tuée XDDD C'est tellement vrai XD Ben... Figure-toi que je me suis posée la même question quand à la nudité ou non du Dieu de la Mort. Au début de son attaque, tu le vois enlever ses fringues... Et comme le disait un psychopathe passé dans What the Cut "Quand on se déshabille, on est nu". Du coup j'avoue avoir été assez perplexe. S'il était nu, je peux comprendre que ce soit compliqué de le battre : c'est méga chelou O_O  
J'ai pas tout compris dans ton histoire de Polar Bear... mais protégeons les animaux ensembles !  
Merci ! C'est toujours rassurant qu'on me dise qu'Eve fasse humaine ou pas !  
Ahah je suis assez fière pour les 100 000 mots *w*  
Bisous l'Impératrice des Singes en chocolat !

 _ **Zarlia :**_ Ah j'ai eu peur ! Mais tu arrives toujours au bon moment ! Puis moi je suis quand même pas mal en retard aussi... ^^'  
T'inquiète pas, tes rimes sont par-faites ! Dis donc, tu as tenu ta promesse, tu t'es vachement cassé la tête pour faire cette review ! Merci pour les compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^  
Désolée, c'est plus à "dans quelques heures"... Je suis sacrément à la bourre ^^'  
Bisouuus et merci de la review :D

 **Important : J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer... Je suis assez occupée en ce moment, et comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai souvent du retard, et j'arrive de moins en moins à le gérer. Je n'arrive plus à suivre les dates de parution, et j'ai l'impression que la qualité de mes chapitres se détériore. J'ai donc décidé de faire une grosse pause pour reprendre de l'avance et prendre du recul sur ce que je fais. Je ne donne pas de dates, ça peut prendre deux semaines comme six mois. **  
**Bon chapitre quand même. :/**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Leçon du Dieu de la Mort : Partie II

Doucement Eve se sentit émerger de son sommeil par le doux son de son réveil, dont le volume aurait pu réveiller tout le quartier si seulement elle lui en avait laissé le temps. En papillonnant des yeux, elle tenta de lire l'heure : « 6 :31 ».  
Que son réveil pourrisse en enfer pour l'avoir réveillée à une heure aussi indécente un samedi.

Elle se lova contre sa couverture, tout en gémissant de douleur : son dos venait de la faire souffrir. Lentement, ses souvenirs lui revinrent.

Après que le Dieu de la Mort l'ait tout bonnement explosée dans un combat si inégal qu'elle aurait pu en mourir de honte, Eve et ses compagnons avait été enfermés dans une nouvelle cage. Le tueur avait donc expliqué ses plans : Koro-sensei était enfermé avec eux, et il comptait les noyer. Accessoirement, la pression de l'eau aurait été telle qu'ils auraient été coupés en petits morceaux.

Karasuma-sensei aurait pu profiter de la situation : après tout, son but était d'éliminer Koro-sensei. On lui servait un assassinat sur un plateau d'argent. Pourtant il avait refusé. Il ne pouvait accepter un tel plan si ses élèves mourraient.

Le pseudo-fleuriste s'était donc enfui pour mettre en marche son plan. L'ex-militaire l'avait suivi, non sans avoir essuyé des pièges.

Eve se retourna pour changer de position.

Et après ? Cette soirée était encore un peu floue… Ah oui c'est vrai… Grâce à Mimura et Okajima, les élèves s'étaient camouflés dans une zone de la cage où le Dieu de la Mort ne pourrait pas les repérer. Sugaya, l'artiste de la classe, avait utilisé son talent pour que les uniformes se fondent complètement dans la pièce, et Itona avait confirmé que les colliers ne pouvaient pas exploser si on les forçait. Tout cela était dans le but de gêner le Dieu de la Mort dans ses plans, et ça avait plutôt bien réussi.

La jeune fille se rappelait d'une explosion. Un gros bruit, puis les murs qui tremblaient.  
Selon les écrans, c'était le plafond qui s'était écroulé.  
C'était ça : le plafond s'était écroulé sur les deux professeurs de la classe E. Ils avaient survécu, fort heureusement. Seulement, si les élèves n'avaient pas insisté, l'ancien militaire ne serait pas allé sauver la tueuse blonde.  
Comme quoi lui aussi avait aussi des choses à apprendre.

Ah ! Et lorsqu'ils avaient dû se camoufler, Koro-sensei, à l'aide de sa peau multicolore, avait aidé les élèves à cacher leurs points faibles. En souriant légèrement, elle se souvenait de ce qu'avait lâché Karma en chuchotant :  
— Avant on avait un poulpe pervers, maintenant il est naturiste en plus.

Pour que l'illusion soit parfaite, il avait fallu que Koro-sensei soit tel un caméléon : complètement camouflé et accessoirement complètement nu.  
Enfin, c'était un poulpe donc c'était beaucoup moins ambigu que le laissait entendre le rouquin de la classe.

Bon sang, ses souvenirs étaient tellement aléatoires… Son cerveau était un vrai bordel, il y n'y avait pas à dire.  
Pendant qu'elle essayait de se souvenir de la suite, ses paupières commencèrent à se refermer. Sans vouloir lutter, elle replongea dans un sommeil profond.

 **…xX*Xx…**

— Eve, allez, il est dix heures, lève-toi.

D'un coup, la lumière pénétra dans la chambre en éblouissant l'adolescente qui eut le réflexe de s'enfouir sous ses couettes. En grognant des paroles qu'elle seule comprit, Eve se roula en boule pour profiter des quelques secondes de tranquillité qu'il lui restait.

— Eve, il y a des choses à faire, descend prendre ton petit déjeuné, répéta la mère.

La maman sortit de la chambre, et la jeune fille pointa doucement le nez hors de sa forteresse de couette. Elle regarda son réveil.

 _Ouais. « Il est dix heures. » mes fesses ! Il est à peine neuf heures cinquante !_ grogna mentalement l'adolescente.

Elle attendit donc dix heures pile avant de se lever, juste avant que sa mère ne remonte pour la sortir du lit en lui jetant un seau d'eau. Enfin, elle le disait souvent mais jamais Eve n'avait été réveillée d'une manière aussi brutale. Et elle espérait que ça n'arrive jamais : elle avait horreur qu'on la gêne pendant qu'elle dormait.  
Mine de rien, cela avait étonné les Bell de voir leur fille se lever si tard. D'habitude, elle était plus matinale et se levait entre huit heures et demi et neuf heures plutôt facilement. La voir traîner les pieds à dix heures était presque inquiétant donc.

— Tu es fatiguée ma chérie ? demanda sa mère, le visage soucieux.  
— Ouais, ouais, bailla la plus jeune. Ma journée d'hier a été plutôt rude.  
— Beaucoup de contrôles ? devina son père.  
— Oui, éluda Eve.

Si elle devait faire la liste de tout ce qu'elle avait fait hier, elle n'en aurait pas fini. Mais ce qui est sûr, si elle avait réellement fait sa liste c'est qu'elle aurait souligné, mis en gras et italique le fait qu'elle avait failli **_mourir_** à cause du meilleur tueur du monde. Rien que ça.

Elle était à la limite de sourire : c'était si mignon de voir que ses parents s'inquiétaient de la voir fatiguée à cause de contrôles… S'ils savaient !

 _Ils finiront par l'apprendre, idiote_ , remarqua la conscience de l'anglaise encore ensommeillée.

Bien sûr. Si elle –et le monde– survivait, cela signifierait que d'une façon ou d'une autre Koro-sensei serait…mort. La mort d'un tel individu serait forcément médiatisée, et la classe E mise sous les feux des projecteurs.  
Elle s'imaginait déjà les journalistes poser leurs questions en ne sachant rien de la réalité de la classe, et jugeant, déformant, critiquant de telles méthodes.

Jamais Eve ne voudrait qu'on lui enlève cette année, ni qu'on la critique.

— Eve, tu es sûre que ça va ?

La brunette leva la tête pour croiser les regards anxieux de leurs parents. Quoi, elle tirait vraiment une sale tête ? Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment différente de d'habitude.

— Un peu fatiguée, répondit-elle seulement.  
— Retourne te coucher si ça va vraiment pas, conseilla William.  
— N'oublie pas de remettre de la crème sur ta bosse, rappela Mrs Bell.  
— Oui, oui…

Finalement, Eve repartit dans son lit afin de se reposer un peu. Elle avait toujours mal au dos, et elle avait presque eut peur lorsqu'elle avait examiné son bleu. Sur son dos, la collégienne avait un gros hématome d'une couleur noire-violacée dont les bords étaient irréguliers. Jamais elle n'avait eu un tel bleu. Eve avait presque eut envie d'aller à l'hôpital pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. Après avoir un peu réfléchi, elle se ravisa : cela serait trop compliqué de s'y rendre seule, discrètement et de payer, et puis elle arrivait à marcher à peu près correctement.

Tient, et qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite ? Karasuma se battait, eux avaient gêné le Dieu de la Mort en se camouflant… Eh bien, c'était à peu près tout non ?

Eve fouilla dans les recoins de ses souvenirs.  
Un coup de feu. Oui, elle se souvenait d'un coup de feu. Elle ne l'avait compris qu'ensuite, car c'était une toute petite détonation, presque digne d'un petit pétard.

D'après ce qu'on lui avait rapporté, le Dieu de la Mort aurait tiré sur Karasuma. Une toute petite balle, vraiment ridicule. Mais lorsqu'on sait l'utiliser, elle devient une arme mortelle plutôt pratique. Enfin, Koro-sensei avait deviné que le meilleur fleuriste du monde allait utiliser cette technique. Comment ? Eve et sa classe l'ignorait. Leur professeur-poulpe avait beau être intelligent, elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu deviner que le Dieu de la Mort possédait une arme pareille.

Y avait-il un rapport avec son passé ?

Non, c'était ridicule. Le Dieu de la Mort était un tueur qui agissait depuis un moment selon les informations que lui avaient données Nagisa, et qui venaient directement de Lovro. Donc, Koro-sensei –bien qu'elle ignorait son âge– ne pouvait pas le connaître directement. Quoique… Le Dieu de la Mort paraissait plutôt jeune non ?

À moins que Koro-sensei était un ancien militaire et connaissait bien les tueurs, un espion des renseignements secrets, même… Ou un ancien fabriquant d'armes à feu peut-être ?

Ah ! C'était inutile de se triturer les méninges comme elle le faisait. De toute façon, elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponses. Ce fichu poulpe avait été clair : il ne leur raconterait rien sur lui.

D'un côté c'était logique : si l'on s'attache à sa cible, on a moins envie de la tuer. Et pourtant, n'est-ce-pas ce qu'il arrivait chaque jour ? N'est-ce-pas ce qu'il arrivait à chaque fois qu'il leur enseignait son savoir, qu'il les aidait, qu'il leur rapportait à manger ou qu'il fabriquait des guides très lourds complètement –ou presque– inutiles ?  
 _Tu es dans une période philosophique, ou ça se passe comment ?_ ricana une voix dans la tête de l'anglaise.

Elle réfléchissait trop. Ou peut-être n'en avait-elle pas réellement envie. Eve préférait rester insouciante dans cette classe de tueur. Paradoxal ? Dit comme ça, oui.  
Mais, si elle n'avait pas envie de le tuer, elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette classe. Or, elle voulait rester dans cette classe.

 _Combien de fois au juste vas-tu te répéter ces mots ?_ continua la petite voix rieuse. _Tu restes bloquée au même endroit à chaque fois. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être complètement perdue ?  
_  
Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Elle n'était sûrement pas la seule, mais Eve n'avait pas envie d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Sa classe était une classe de tueur, elle devait tuer.  
Elle frissonna en ayant de telles pensées.

Quelle chochotte ! Elle n'arrivait pas à penser de façon aussi binaire.

Eve soupira en changeant de position. Elle observa le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Ses parents avaient mis de la musique en bas. Des chansons de ''vieux'' comme disait l'anglaise.  
Elle continua de fixer les nuages arriver et repartir de son champ d'horizon, avant qu'une grosse boule jaune ne s'arrête devant sa fenêtre.

Elle sursauta, mais se redressa en soupirant : elle ne s'y ferait jamais.

— Entrez, dit Eve en ouvrant.  
— Merci. Je vais voir les élèves individuellement pour voir s'ils vont bien. Sensei est triste de ce qu'il vous ait arrivé, chouina-t-il.  
— Ce…C'est rien, rassura l'élève. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment de votre faute.  
— Sensei aurait dû éviter çaaa… regretta le professeur en se frappant la tête avec ses tentacules.

 _Arrêtez tout, les gars, on vient de retrouver Dobby,_ reprit la voix moqueuse.

— Arrêtez Koro-sensei ! Si vous faites du bruit, mes parents vont remarquer que quelque chose cloche, gronda l'adolescente.  
— Désolé, s'excusa une nouvelle fois le professeur.

Puis, plus personne ne parla. Le silence fut comblé par _Police_ , le CD qu'avaient mis les parents de l'anglaise.

— Tout va bien Eve ?  
— Ça va.  
— Tu en es sûre ? insista-t-il. Tu n'es pas la seule élève à avoir été marquée, tu sais.

Elle leva les yeux. Disait-il ça car c'était vrai ou était-ce une manœuvre pour la pousser à parler ? L'élève tenta de rechercher la vérité au fond des petits yeux noirs du poulpe, mais aucune émotion ne semblait traverser le visage jaune du professeur.

— Ça va, répéta l'adolescente.  
— Bon, eh bien dans ce cas…  
Le poule s'apprêtait à sortir par la fenêtre. Il tourna sa grosse tête ronde vers Eve, qui était encore assise sur son lit, le regard vide.

— J'ai pas envie de vous tuer, avoua-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il se retourna et referma la fenêtre. La musique au rez-de-chaussée s'était stoppée car la chanson venait de se finir. À la fin de la transition, une autre chanson commença et Koro-sensei choisit ce moment pour parler :  
— Tu n'es pas la seule. Au fond d'eux-mêmes, beaucoup d'élèves ne le veulent pas.  
— Je vois ça comme un jeu, continua l'élève. Juste un jeu, j'ai l'impression que vous survivrez toujours, quoi qu'on fasse. Finalement, c'est ce que je veux : que ce _''Jeu''_ dure le plus longtemps possible.

Koro-sensei prit le temps de réfléchir. En bas, les voix des parents d'Eve se disputaient pour savoir lequel d'entre eux iraient faire les courses, un sujet de dispute habituel chez les Bell.

L'anglaise sentit sa gorge se serrer : Koro-sensei n'allait tout de même pas la virer de la classe parce qu'elle ne voulait plus le tuer, non ? Il ne ferait pas ça ?

— Vous n'allez pas le dire à Karasuma-sensei et m'envoyer dans une autre classe ? s'inquiéta l'élève.  
— Bien sûr que non, Bell-san, rassura le poulpe.  
— Eve, rectifia l'élève qui avait horreur qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille. Je veux continuer les assassinats, mais je ne veux pas porter le coup de grâce.  
— Faudrait-il encore que vous y arriviez, se moqua le poulpe.

Sa figure était devenue jaune et rayée de vert. Ce foutu poulpe recommençait à se moquer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment. Eve était encore déprimée du fait d'avoir été aussi inutile que d'habitude la veille.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
— C'est juste que… s'interrompit-elle en remarquant que la musique s'était de nouveau arrêtée.

Si ses parents la surprenaient à parler seule, elle aurait sûrement quelques petits soucis. Enfin, elle pouvait toujours faire semblant d'être au téléphone bien sûr, mais elle était censée être fatiguée et préférait agir comme telle.  
Des solos de guitares électriques résonnèrent dans le salon et Eve sut qu'elle pouvait recommencer à parler. Pourtant, l'adolescente restait silencieuse : elle se sentait ridicule à autant se plaindre.

Le poulpe attendait patiemment. Il n'avait pas l'air ennuyé outre mesure. C'était assez étrange de se confier à un professeur. Enfin, Koro-sensei sortait nettement du panel des enseignants normaux. Ils n'étaient pas dans une classe normale, n'étaient plus des élèves normaux et n'avaient pas de professeurs normaux non plus.

Ce conflit intérieur dura un peu moins d'une minute, avant qu'Eve ne se décide enfin à poursuivre son récit :  
— J'ai l'impression d'être inutile dans cette classe. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait depuis le début à part vous hurler dessus, me plaindre et attirer l'attention d'Asano encore plus sur cette classe ?

— Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, répondit le poulpe. Chaque élève dans cette classe a son importance, tu peux me croire. (Eve se préparait à répondre mais Koro-sensei continua) Si tu te sens faible, c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore trouvé tes points forts. Chacun a une lame à affuter, un talent qu'on ne pensait pas posséder. Penses-tu vraiment que Nagisa-kun se connaissait un talent d'assassin avant cette année ?

Eve ne sut quoi répondre. Elle détestait avoir tort, et Koro-sensei avait trop souvent raison, ce qui était singulièrement fatigant à la longue.

— Et je suis censée le trouver comment, mon talent caché ? Je tire comme un pied, j'ai un corps de faible, je m'essouffle rapidement, et je suis plus douée en combat seulement parce que je fais du self defense en dehors des cours.  
— Tu te souviens du championnat d'athlétisme ? Il me semble que c'est toi qui a gagné l'épreuve de saut en hauteur, rappela le professeur.  
— M-mais, mais c'est vrai ! Je vais pouvoir vous assassiner en sautant partout comme un kangourou, ironisa Eve qui ne voyait pas où son professeur voulait en venir.  
— Je suis sûr que tu as su imiter les élèves qui ont sauté avant toi. Tes sauts s'amélioraient chaque fois, je me trompe ?

Hein ? Elle imiter les autres ? C'est vrai qu'elle les avait bien observées pour tenter de faire quelque chose de correct et de paraître moins ridicule, mais c'était logique. Elle n'allait pas non plus attendre en regardant batifoler les papillons pendant que des élèves plus expérimentées laissaient entrevoir leur techniques.

— J'en sais rien, c'était plus instinctif qu'autre chose, répondit la brunette.  
— Je ne peux te donner toutes les réponses, il faut que tu cherches un peu là où tu pourrais t'améliorer, déclara mystérieusement Koro-sensei.  
— Merci pour l'aide, murmura la brunette pour elle-même.  
— On retient mieux les leçons qu'on apprend de nous-même, dit l'enseignant en s'approchant de la fenêtre, le regard vers le ciel.

Encore une de ses phrases mystérieuses qui concernaient sûrement son passé. Avec le peu d'indices qu'elle possédait, Eve ne pouvait pas faire un rapprochement quelconque avec une bribe de son passé.

— Rio m'a dit que tu avais été blessée, ça va ? s'inquiéta Koro-sensei en se retournant.  
— Ça va, je survivrais, dédramatisa-t-elle en souriant.

Rassuré, le professeur ouvra la fenêtre, et juste avant qu'il sorte Eve demanda :  
— Vous avez vu tout le monde ? Ils vont bien ?  
— Oui, tu es la dernière. Et tout le monde va bien.

Eve soupira de soulagement : au moins, ça, ça allait. Elle s'apprêtait à saluer son professeur avant que celui-ci ne dépose une feuille sur son bureau, suivi d'un sourire moqueur.

— Contrôle sur la géométrie dans l'espace lundi, j'ai vu que tu avais des difficultés… Bonne chance, gloussa-t-il en partant à vitesse mach 20.

Avant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive, Koro-sensei était déjà parti. La fenêtre avait claqué dans un bruit sourd lorsqu'il était parti et les parents d'Eve avaient demandé ce qu'il s'était passé.

— C'est le vent ! cria-t-elle du haut de l'escalier.

Eve jeta un coup d'œil dehors : pas même une brise agitait les arbres du voisinage, mais tant pis, ses parents n'iraient pas vérifier.

Le lundi, Eve se rendit au collège à l'heure mais l'estomac un peu noué. Alors oui, ce n'était qu'un ''simple'' contrôle, mais elle était certaine que ce sujet tomberait aux prochains examens. Son niveau était correct certes : elle avait les bases. Mais ''avoir les bases'' n'est pas suffisant au Collège Kugunigaoka.

La feuille que lui avait rapportée Koro-sensei était une liste d'exercices à faire pour s'entraîner au contrôle.

Finalement, le contrôle passé les élèves purent profiter de se détendre un peu pour faire le point.

Eve était au centre de l'attention, pour une fois, pour conter la bataille qu'il y avait eu contre le Dieu de la Mort. D'abord, elle avait refusé de la raconter : jugeant s'être suffisamment plainte et avoir été remarquée pour le reste de l'année.

— Je n'ai rien fait de spécial ! s'exclama-t-elle. Demandez à Nagisa, ou Karma ! Mon rôle c'est de faire chier le monde en me plaignant, pas de raconter les histoires, râla-t-elle avec autodérision.  
— Fais-moi croire que tu n'as pas envie de raconter la scène, gloussa Rio.  
— Ben… C'est que j'ai un truc à faire là.  
— Ta fameuse vengeance ? interrogea la blonde.  
— Exactement. Je me dis que ce que j'avais prévu initialement est encore un peu soft, expliqua Eve en faisant une moue déçue.

Rio sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Puis avec un léger sourire, elle dit tout bas à son amie :  
— Tu racontes l'histoire et je te trouve une équipe parfaite pour la meilleure vengeance qui soit.

Eve rigola. Elle savait déjà à qui Rio irait demander. Pourtant la voir si enthousiaste à ce qu'elle raconte une simple histoire la flatta un peu. Nakamura Rio était une bonne amie, il n'y avait pas à dire.

— Bien, bien, fit Eve en se levant. Puisque vous êtes aussi motivés pour que je raconte, cette histoire, je vais le faire !  
— Et c'est bon, elle se reprend pour la reine, soupira Terasaka, néanmoins assez intéressé par les détails de la bataille.

L'anglaise rejoignit l'avant de la classe pour s'assoir sur le bureau des professeurs, où elle serait un peu plus surélevée. Elle se racla la gorge, et attendit le silence pour commencer son récit.

— Alors, je vais vous prévenir : je ne serais sûrement pas objective. Vous me connaissez, et si vous voulez la version exacte des faits, je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ça. Mais bon, assez de blabla !  
— Allez, accouche ! encouragea Itona.  
En voyant le silence de la classe, Eve avait envie de rire. Tous étaient en train de manger leur repas. L'anglaise se demanda si elle aurait le temps d'engloutir son propre déjeuné avant la fin de la pause méridienne.

— Après avoir fait les équipes, comme chacun se souvient, nous nous sommes séparés. On était tous stressés dans notre équipe, comme vous d'ailleurs. Mais savoir que nous allions combattre le meilleure tueur au monde, forcément ça met la pression. Comme l'avait dit Maehara, il fallait s'attendre à une attaque surprise. C'était logique non ? Donc, notre groupe était aussi silencieux que vous l'êtes en ce moment, en attendant que ce pseudo-fleuriste essaie de nous attaquer. (elle laissa une pause et haussa le ton) Mais que nenni ! Il est arrivé, en marchant vers nous et –je vous jure– on aurait dit qu'il allait faire ses courses !

L'anglaise laissa un petit temps pour organiser ses idées et observer son auditoire. Certains paraissaient intéressés, d'autres un peu moins et d'autres –il fallait comprendre ''et Karma''– étaient carrément sur leur portable. Eve remarqua ensuite Koro-sensei, accoudé à la fenêtre écoutait l'histoire, le visage heureux.

— Sincèrement, demandez à n'importe qui dans notre groupe (elle balaya du regard les anciens membres de l'équipe de combat) : il était fli-ppant. Genre, il marchait, et on avait l'impression qu'il vous écrasait rien qu'avec le regard.  
— Comme Aizen dans Bleach quoi ? intervint Fuwa, l'amatrice de mangas.  
— Oui, oui c'est ça ! confirma Eve. Bien sûr, tout le monde était mort de peur. Oui, oui, tout le monde hein. Karma peut bien faire le fier, mais il flippait autant que nous tous. Pareil Maehara, je te vois soupirer mais t'avais peur aussi hein !  
— C'est quoi cet acharnement ? remarqua Karma en haussant un sourcil, néanmoins toujours avec son sourire narquois.  
— J'ai prévenu que je ne serais pas forcément objective, mais je raconte les détails, se justifia l'anglaise avec un léger air moqueur.  
— Ahahah, dommage que j'étais pas là ! se lamenta Terasaka. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça.  
— Tu te serais pissé dessus, rétorqua Karma.  
— Répète un peu le rouquin ?! ragea Terasaka en se levant.  
— WOOOOOW ! Fermez-là et laissez-moi finir sinon ça va durer trois heures ! s'énerva Eve. Vous voulez la suite oui ou non ?

Il y eu des affirmations, et d'autres soupirs qui en disaient long sur leur intérêts. Mais l'anglaise ne se laissa pas décourager car elle continua :  
— Ensuite, tout s'est passé très rapidement. Mimura et Yoshida ont attaqué, PAF ! le Dieu de la Mort les met KO. Ensuite, Justice voulait profiter de l'inattention du Dieu de la Mort, et BAM ! KO aussi ! Bref, après Nagisa a voulu faire le Nekodamashi. La technique ultime. Et vous ne devinerez jamais… En fait il-  
— Connaissait la technique, mais en plus améliorée.  
— KARMA, T'AS PIQUÉ MA RÉPLIQUE ! Non mais t'abuses ! s'indigna Eve.  
— Si tu voulais raconter, il fallait le faire ! gloussa Rio. Je suis sûre que tu as de grands talents de conteur.  
— Vas-y, vas-y, continue.

Avec une moue boudeuse, Eve continua néanmoins :  
— Bref. À l'instant même où j'ai vu qu'il connaissait sa technique, j'ai jeté mon arme secrète ! s'exclama-t-elle avec le sourire.  
— Tes… commença Okuda.  
— Oui, oui ! Mes boules puantes !  
— Des boules puantes ?

La salle éclata de rire. D'abord vexée, Eve tenta de faire silence, mais rien n'y fit. Finalement, elle ria de bon cœur avec la classe.  
Venant d'elle, disaient-ils, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quelque chose de grandiose ou de classe : plus c'était ridicule, plus ça lui ressemblait.

— Et il l'a pris comment ? demanda Rinka, qui voulait connaître la suite.  
— Pas très bien. J'ai dû lui faire perdre soixante pour cent de son odorat ! Il m'a littéralement explosée. Si vous aviez vu le coup qu'il m'a mis… J'ai un bleu énorme sur le dos, je vous jure ! Enfin bref, avant même que je ne le comprenne j'étais déjà à terre et je me suis claquée la tête contre le sol. (elle désigna sa bosse peu esthétique) Et là, c'est le trou noir.  
— En même temps, tu réagirais comment si on te claquait une boule puante juste sous le nez ? remarqua Hinamo.  
— Il a failli me casser la colonne vertébrale ! s'indigna l'anglaise. Si tu me crois pas, je te montre mon bleu, je t'assure c'est pas beau à voir.  
— Et dans tout ça, il a fait quoi Karma ?

Terasaka n'en ratait jamais une lorsqu'il pouvait se moquer un peu du meilleur élève de la classe. Il faut dire que son comportement pouvait rapidement devenir fatigant.

— Bah rien. Il s'est fait battre sans bouger le petit doigt, expliqua Maehara. Comme nous tous en fait.

C'est vrai que leur équipe avait essuyé une défaite humiliante. Mais bon, un gamin de collège contre le meilleur tueur au mode, ce n'est pas un combat équitable.  
Pendant que la classe continuait à parler de cette dernière mission, heureuse d'avoir pu ramener Bitch-sensei, ils ne virent pas le temps passer.

Koro-sensei, qui avait terminé de prendre des notes, rentra par la fenêtre –ce qui devenait clairement une mauvaise habitude– et se mit devant le bureau, où Eve était assise quelques minutes auparavant.

— Mes chers élèves, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Le silence se fit aussi rapidement que Koro-sensei traversant Tokyo : en un instant.

— J'ai une surprise pour vous tous.

* * *

 **Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours...**  
 **A la prochaine, et commentez pour la survie des... Poissons d'Avril.**

 _Diamly, qui se marre bien toute seule de sa vanne pourrie._

 _PS : si vous n'avez pas compris, je vous invite à regarder la toute 1ère ligne de ce chapitre. Vraiment la 1ère. Juste les chiffres._  
 _Et si ne vous comprenez toujours pas, je peux rien pour vous, c'est grave._

 _PS-S : Si ça intéresse, demain je suis à l'animasia (Bordeaux). Je serais en panda. Bonne chance pour me trouver XD  
Au cas où, s'il y a quelqu'un qui compte y aller (mais je serais seule au monde lol) dites : "carottes rapées", ou "zombie à paillètes". Au choix %D  
_


	24. La vengeance : une leçon comme une autre

29/04/2016

Hello tout le monde ! *se protège derrière un bouclier*  
JE SUIS DESOLEEEEE QAQ Presque un mois que je n'ai rien posté... J'ai très très honte.  
Je vous implore de m'excuser. q_q

 **Mot de l'auteure :** J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, ou que vous les finissez (#PetitsChanceuxDeLaZoneC) bien. La reprise fait toujours mal, mais c'est la dernière ligne droite ! Pis moi je finis en Juin donc ça passe UwU  
Et vous savez ? De base la pause c'était un poisson d'Avril. Genre, je me suis dit que vous alliez râler toussa... Mais vous l'avez plutôt bien pris (du coup j'étais frustrée que ma blague marche pas)... Puis j'arrivais plus à écrire. Et vu que je vous avais dit que j'étais en pause, ben j'en ai profité x)

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Crystalin :_ WOUI MA CHERIE JE SUIS DESOLEE POUR LE FOUEEEEET Q_Q Et il sera pas dans ce chap non plus. Je réfléchis à comment intégrer ce foutu truc dans l'histoire mais je pense que j'y arriverais peut-être pour le prochain chapitre, soit le 24. ^^  
J'ai l'impression que la majorité des perso, ça les gêne pas de tuer quelqu'un. Heu, what's, ok il veut détruire la Terre, mais il en a pas l'air. Je sais pas, mais moi ça me perturberait vraiment.  
Des fois Karma aurait besoin de petits recalages ;)  
Merci pour la review :D

 _Mimica3466 :_ Ahahah, en effet, c'est un peu méchant pour l'autre fiction que tu lisais, mais ça me fait plaisir donc bon XD  
Pour la pause, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, à la base c'était un poisson d'Avril. Mais ça s'est transformé en vraie pause... Mais bon, théoriquement je ne devrais pas être (trop) en retard pour le prochain chapitre. Je bosse à fond dessus parce que je dois faire des recherches à droite à gauche donc bon ^^'  
Ahahah merci ! J'ai dû relire le chapitre pour voir de quoi tu parlais. En effet, elle parle pas de la même façon à la classe qu'à Koro-sensei parce que malgré tout, elle met comme un masque. C'est toujours elle, elle n'est pas hypocrite mais elle ne dira pas les mêmes choses de la même façon. Et c'est normal.  
Tant pis tu sais ^^' Personne n'habite à Bordeaux j'ai l'impression, c'est déprimant XD  
Merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi ^^

 _UnSingeEnChoco :_ "Père Castor ?" XD C'était l'idée oui x)  
Je pense que ses boules puantes sentent déjà bien mauvais... Je sais pas si le métro c'est pire. Un jour, dans mon bus (scolaire) ça puait le caca. Mais vraiment fort. C'était une boule puante et je peux te dire que c'est HORRIBLE. Je détaillerais pas l'odeur mais elle reste ancrée dans mes souvenirs q_q  
Comme dit plus haut, la pause de base était un poisson d'avril. ^^'  
J'adore sa famille XD Mais je me rends compte que malheureusement, sa mère est vraiment en retrait. Son père a un prénom, une description physique... Sa mère on ne sait rien, et j'essaierais de remédier à ça bientôt.  
Je pense qu'elle n'est pas très optimiste de base, et elle a eu un coup de blues...  
OMG ! Du chocolat zombie avec des paillettes comestible ? Merci pour ce présent, décidément, je ne vous mérite pas QAQ  
Merci et bisous !

 _Saiken-chan :_ D'habitude, avec toi je te répondais par PM, mais je suis pas sûre que tu l'aies vu ^^'  
Tu lis pendant les cours de maaaaath... J'allais dire "c'est pas bien", mais osef on me lit même pendant les cours de math *keur*  
Oui les deux Asano sont flippants. Et non, tu n'es pas la seule qui shippe Asano avec Eve... XD  
Quand Karma se fait éclabousser *q*  
Elle ne connait pas encore tous les noms de tout le monde... Pis comme ça y'a des descriptions en plus ^^  
Pour le "Hinamo", je vais modifier... mais il se peut que les chapitres précédents ne soient pas tout de suite modifié x) Merci de l'avoir dit !  
Après les cours de Karasuma, elle a commencé le self defense mais en parallèle de l'école. Ce n'est pas Karasuma qui est son prof.  
Oui, oui, Kataoka allait être viré, je n'allais pas infliger ça aux élèves, je suis pas un monstre XD (quoique.)  
Elle mettra du temps à trouver, mais elle trouvera... Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, comme on dit !  
Merci pour ta grosse review, à la revoyure ! Hâte de recevoir les autres ^^

 _TheLittleMe/Bruh :_ Bien vu, le Hors-série vient bien du jeu des loups-garous... J'avais envie de faire un hors-série, mais je ne sais pas si j'en referais à l'avenir parce que c'est LONG punaise. Enfin, je me souviens que j'avais galéré et que ça m'avait fait perdre toute mon avance...  
Merci pour les compliments ! C'est sûr que le "une nouvelle élève arrive dans la classe E" est pas très original, mais j'essaie de rendre quelque chose de sympa en fond ^^  
Tu sauras quelle est cette surprise dans ce chapitre !  
Merci pour la review et à plus !

 _Hanae7433 :_ Déjà, bienvenue sur ma fic !  
Eve est une petite rebelle quand elle veut oui x)  
Merci pour la review !

 **IMPORTANT MAIS PAS TROP : Puisque vous devenez nombreuses (/nombreux, mais s'il y a des mecs, qu'ils se montrent o_o), je pense que je pourrais répondre à certaines d'entre vous par Message privé (PM). Dites-moi comment vous voulez me répondre dans les reviews ^^  
Je rappelle que vous pouvez aussi me dire ce que vous pensez par PM, Twitter (le lien est sur mon profil). :)**

Je remercie mes _**revieweuses**_ (je vous nem /keur/), _ **TheWorldOfManea**_ pour avoir corrigé le chapitre, et _**Crystalin**_ pour l'aide apporté pour le prochain chapitre (si je le mets pas ajd j'oublierais XD).  
Au passage passez lire la fiction de **_Crystalin_** :  Les élèves de la classe E  
On voit un peu plus quelques élèves qu'on ne voit jamais, et elle est cool ! :D

Voilà, bisous et bon chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 23 : La vengeance est une leçon comme une autre

Koro-sensei se tenait droit, juste devant son bureau et un silence régnait dans la salle. Quelle était cette surprise dont il parlait ? Remarque, le connaissant ça pouvait être n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude.

— Karasuma-sensei et moi-même avons décidé –avec l'autorisation du Directeur– d'organiser une nouvelle sortie pour votre classe : un stage de survie de quatre jours et trois nuits près du Mont Fuji, expliqua le poulpe. Mais nous ne reviendrons que dimanche après-midi pour profiter un peu des alentours, récita Koro-sensei avec un visage heureux, sûrement de savoir qu'il pourrait –encore– enseigner, où qu'ils soient.

Eve commença à sourire : une sortie ! Le petit souci était que dans « stage de survie », il y avait « survie ». Pendant quatre jours. Plus de douches, plus de wi-fi, plus de portable… ? Noooon, c'était un peu trop radical ! Quoique, l'ex-militaire en serait parfaitement capable…

Koro-sensei laissa quelques secondes pour laisser réagir ses élèves, puis repris en étirant son sourire :  
— Bien entendu, vous serez toujours autorisés à me tuer, continua Koro-sensei. Enfin… Si vous y arrivez.

Sa grosse tête jaune se stria de vert : il se foutait encore d'eux. À cette époque de l'année, c'était un peu lourd non ?

— Vous avez encore des doutes sur ça ? se moqua Rio.  
— Vous pensez vraiiiment qu'on n'en est pas capable ? rajouta Eve en donnant un coup de coude à Hinano qui était à côté d'elle.  
— C'est vexant Koro-sensei, fit Hinano.  
— Il est déjà arrivé qu'on vous mette dans une position délicate, rappela Isogai.  
— Nous sommes au courant de votre défense ultime maintenant, dit Okajima.

À présent, tous les élèves se coupaient la parole pour contredire leur professeur. Il allait comprendre que maintenant, il ne pourrait plus se moquer d'eux.

— Calmez-vous ! Sensei est désolééééééééé ! s'excusa-t-il en évitant les rafales de balles qu'envoyaient les adolescents.

Une des innombrables faiblesses de Koro-sensei était que lorsqu'il voulait paraître cool, il finissait toujours par faire quelque chose de ridicule, ou il lui arrivait quelque chose de mal. Enfin, dès que les élèves s'énervaient il fallait toujours s'attendre à ce qu'il s'excuse. Ou alors, c'est lui qu'il s'énervait en leur donnant plus de devoirs.

Les balles ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtées, et Okano essaya même de poignarder Koro-sensei, qui l'évita au dernier instant.

D'un coup, il sortit de par la fenêtre et reprit son souffle.

— Je suppose que je peux doubler vos devoirs, non ?  
— NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! s'écria la classe.

Le poulpe jaune revint sur l'estrade et termina :  
— C'est un PROJET de sortie. Il faudra que vous me rameniez la feuille d'autorisation signée au plus vite. Il y aura aussi un prix à payer, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est vraiment bas.

Les regards s'étaient malgré eux tourné vers Isogai. Il était de notoriété publique que ce dernier était pauvre, et peinait d'ores et déjà à subvenir aux besoins quotidiens de sa famille. Le fait d'être au centre de l'attention à cause de ce problème le gêna un peu, mais continua de sourire, malgré ses joues qui rougissaient de honte.

— Ça va aller, les gars hein… rassura le délégué en souriant toujours.  
— On peut t'aider sinon, proposa Kataoka.  
— Ne vous gênez pas, vraiment c'est rien, je vais y arriver seul ! insista-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque, gêné.  
— Arrête de faire ton ikemen et accepte notre aide enfin ! s'emporta Maehara, qui était pourtant son ami.

Isogai sembla réfléchir un peu.

— Ce serait combien Koro-sensei ? demanda-t-il.  
— Eh bien… Ce serait quatre mille yen.

Eve réfléchit donc… Quatre mille yen représentaient combien de livres sterling ? Elle tapota alors sur son téléphone, où elle vérifia sur une application faisant des conversions. Elle était obligée, car elle ne se rendait pas compte de la valeur du yen et pouvait se faire trop facilement avoir par les marchands qui voyaient rapidement qu'elle n'était pas japonaise.  
La conversion effectuée, elle comprit que quatre mille yen équivalaient à environ trente livres.*

Trente livres, ce n'était pas tant que ça. Mais en voyant le visage d'Isogai, elle comprit que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple pour lui.

— On a qu'à tous cotiser ! fit alors Eve en se levant.  
— Eve mérite un prix Nobel pour cette idée, ricana Karma. Une idée pour la paix dans le monde, et la protection des baleines ?  
— Pour la paix, c'est impossible, répondit sérieusement l'anglaise en balayant l'air de sa main. Pour les baleines, il suffit que vous arrêtiez de les manger.

Elle émit un petit gloussement à la fin de sa phrase, puis reprit en essayant d'ignorer les regards dépités de ses camarades. Si elle ne pouvait même plus se moquer d'eux !

— Si on se cotise tous on en a pour… Quatre mille divisé par vingt-huit…  
— Tu comptes Ritsu ? fit remarquer Rio, surprise.  
— Tu veux participer ? demanda Nagisa à l'androïde.  
— Je peux le faire seulement si on me donne quelque chose au départ… pas grand-chose, deux cents yen suffiront, répondit la jeune fille robotique.  
— Tu peux les prendre sur mon compte. Bidouille un truc style « bonbons », pour pas que mes parents s'inquiètent, je t'envoie mon code par message, continua Eve. Donc… Quatre mille divisé par vingt-huit… Ça nous donne cent quarante-deux yen chacun ! _(~_ _1,15€)_  
— Et si je ne veux toujours pas ? répliqua Isogai, qui était à présent rouge écarlate.  
— On arrondit à cent quarante yen, et ça te laisse quatre-vingt yen à payer, calcula Eve en levant les yeux de son portable.  
— Vraiment, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, mais je ne peux pas accepter…

Toute la classe se tut, en regardant leur délégué. Eve restait d'abord déconcertée : c'était une bonne idée, alors pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas ? Et puis, ce n'était pas une grosse somme cent quarante yen. Elle dépensait bien plus lors de ses journées shopping. Et puis, c'était pour la bonne cause.

— Mais pourquoi ? répondit la britannique interloquée. Je veux dire, ce n'est rien et je suis sûre que tout le monde serait ravi de le faire !  
— Franchement Isogai, laisse-nous t'aider un peu, insista Fuwa qui avait levé les yeux de son _Weekly Shonen Jump_.  
— Tu fais vraiment beaucoup pour nous, ajouta Sugino.  
— Vous ne comprenez pas, répondit-il toujours écarlate.

Cette fois, Eve remarqua qu'il avait l'air vraiment gêné. Pour autant, elle ne voulait pas le laisser faire des heures supplémentaires au travail pour payer cette sortie, alors que toute la classe pouvait participer à moindre coût.

— Sois pas gêné ! lança-t-elle en lui tapant dans le dos. Vraiment ça me fait plaisir d'organiser ça, et je suis certaine que TOUT le monde voudra participer. (elle jeta un regard assassin à ceux qui regardaient ailleurs) Isogai, prend ça en compensation pour toutes les broutilles que tu nous as évité, et dont on ne parle pas.

Le délégué avait toujours l'air aussi embarrassé. Il soupira, et capitula :  
— Si vous voulez vraiment participez faites-le… Mais ne dépassez pas les… hm…  
— Cent quarante-deux yen ? compléta Eve.  
— Voilà. Le reste je compléterais. Ne donnez que si vous le voulez vraiment. Et si on vous force… (il jeta un coup d'œil plein de sous-entendu à Eve) ne donnez pas.  
— Oh c'est bon je n'allais pas les torturer non plus ! se lamenta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le lendemain, Eve se jeta sur Rio dès que celle-ci fut arrivée. Le motif de son zèle matinal ? Sa vengeance. Car Eve n'oubliait jamais lorsqu'on lui devait quelque chose. Jamais. La blonde lui devait la meilleure équipe pour sa vengeance, puisque comme promis, elle avait raconté l'Odyssée de son équipe contre le Dieu de la Mort.

— Et donc, quelle est l'équipe de choc que tu m'as trouvée ? interrogea Eve avec un sourire amusé.  
— Ah ! Déjà, y'a moi parce que je me dévoue pour faire partie de ta connerie, ensuite… Eh bien, en fait y'a que moi et Karma.  
— C'est tout ? s'exclama l'anglaise, un peu déçue.  
— Eh c'est déjà pas mal ! On est des as en la matière je te signale ! répliqua Rio, qui semblait vexée.

En réfléchissant bien, la blonde japonaise n'avait pas tort : elle était un poil sadique et ne manquait pas d'idées, et puis Karma… Sa réputation se suffisait à elle-même. Bon, c'est vrai que sa première idée manquait un peu de sadisme, bien que ses boules puantes étaient un bon premier pas.

Décidée, Eve sourit à son amie en acceptant :  
— Réunis tout le monde dans la salle de physique, je vous rejoins là-bas.  
— Mais on est que trois, et on n'est pas dans un film !

Mais trop tard, la petite européenne avait déjà attrapé son sac et était déjà partie Dieu sait où. En soupirant, Rio s'exécuta et ramena Karma au lieu de rendez-vous. Ils attendirent quelques courtes minutes avant qu'Eve ne se décide enfin d'arriver.

— Fallait que j'aille chercher les plans que j'avais laissé dans ma salle, expliqua-t-elle.  
— Dans… « Ta » salle ? s'étonna Rio.  
— Y'a une salle que Koro-sensei a fermé : y'a des fuites et des courants d'air monstres, mais je reste là-bas quand je veux être tranquille, raconta l'anglaise. Tu ne pensais pas que notre salle était la seule de ce bâtiment quand même ?

En plus de la salle de la 3E, de la salle de physique-chimie, qui servait également pour les cours de cuisines, et finalement la salle des professeurs, il restait encore un peu de place dans le bâtiment. Mais personne n'avait eu l'idée ni l'envie de voir ce qu'il se cachait derrière la dernière porte qui était condamnée.

— La porte est bloquée, tu as fait comment pour y entrer ?  
— Tu baisses dans mon estime Karma, ironisa l'anglaise. J'ai pété un carreau pour ouvrir la fenêtre, et j'ai bouché avec du carton et du gros scotch pour pas que le courant d'air soit plus fort. Je crois que Koro-sensei a remarqué mais il n'a rien dit. La porte est vraiment fermée, mais on peut entrer par la fenêtre.  
— Petite délinquante, se moqua Karma.  
— Tu peux parler ! répliqua Eve.  
— Si je gêne faut le dire, se fatigua Rio en regardant ailleurs.  
— Rio m'a parlé de vengeance, tu veux te venger de qui, d'ailleurs ?  
— De quelqu'un du bâtiment principal, fit la britannique en souriant.

Karma et Rio se regardèrent, puis répondirent en chœur :  
— Asano, quoi.  
— Ça se voit tant que ça ? gloussa Eve en feignant l'étonnement. Oui, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il nous fait de sales crasses, et on ne répond jamais. Cette fois, c'est à notre tour de nous amuser.

Un rictus étira les lèvres d'Eve, et les deux compères étaient mitigés : ça avait l'air amusant, mais puisque c'était Eve, cela pouvait tourner mal à n'importe quel moment.

— Tu as quoi déjà ? demanda Karma.  
— Hm… boules puantes et… c'est tout en fait. Je manque d'idée, j'avoue, soupira l'anglaise.  
— Rien que la présence de boules puantes me fait douter quant à la fiabilité de ton plan, admit Rio.

La brunette se vexa quelques secondes, et puis ce fut le _brain storming_ : chacun proposa ses idées, des plus loufoques, en passant par les idiotes, les dangereuses, les douces et un peu plus méchantes.

— Du Kusuya*² dans les conduits d'aérations, dit Rio.  
— Du quoi ?  
— Poisson qui pue la mort, Eve. On met des cafards dans leur salle de classe, lança Karma.  
— Y'aura déjà les boules puantes, contredit Eve.  
— On bouche leurs toilettes, ajouta la blonde.  
— Et comment ? Si on se déplace trop on est cuit, répliqua la brune.  
— Et tes boules puantes alors ? demanda Rio.  
— Sniper. On attend une fenêtre qui s'ouvre et BAM ! répondit Eve.  
— Et s'ils ouvrent pas ?  
— Ils ouvrent TOUJOURS leur classe. Y'a un élève de la classe A qui a la phobie des microbes apparemment, à chaque fin de cours, il veut ouvrir la fenêtre… Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pu entendre je-ne-sais-plus-quand, raconta Eve. Mais si ça se trouve ils ouvrent la fenêtre juste pour le fun, bref : ça n'a pas d'importance.  
— On envoie les cafards et les boules puantes comme ça, donc.  
— Enfin quoi, on va juste balancer des boules puantes et des cafards et c'est tout ? Allez les gars, trouvez autre chose enfin ! encouragea la brunette.

Puis, Eve jeta un œil sur sa fidèle montre rouge : il était l'heure de se rendre en cours. Elle soupira et ses deux amis comprirent qu'il était temps de partir.  
Ils arrivèrent à temps pour l'assassinat matinal –qui échoua, comme à son habitude–, et après avoir nettoyé toutes les balles qui étaient tombées après avoir été évitées, le cours commença.

Les leçons de Koro-sensei avaient beau être intéressantes et pédagogues, faire des mathématiques de bon matin n'était pas dans les activités favorites d'Eve. Elle écoutait vaguement le cours, mais son esprit divaguait ailleurs.

Elle vit quelque chose passer devant son champ d'horizon, et repéra une boulette de papier qui atterrit sur sa table. Elle se tourna vers son voisin, et vit Karma marquer ses exercices d'un air sérieux. Puis, pendant un léger instant il tourna ses iris dorés et regarda le papier.

L'anglaise l'ouvrit avec précaution :  
 **« Mettre des cafards et des larves dans son casier »**

Eve gloussa, et répondit un rictus maléfique aux lèvres :  
 **« J'adore. Mais tu comptes les déposer comment sans que ça soit trop cramé ? »**

En soufflant un coup, elle se concentra pour relancer la boulette. Sa précision n'avait pas changé, car le petit mot se cogna contre la tête du destinataire, qui sursauta en regardant l'adolescente d'un air mi-amusé, mi-dépité.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de noter un minimum le cours, le papier revint vers elle. Elle ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite pour continuer de noter sa ligne, et le fit dès qu'elle termina.

 **« Pendant le sport. Ou la pause du matin. Faut juste me dire quand tu comptes organiser ça. »**

— Demain, chuchota Eve en recommençant à écrire.  
— Quelle heure ? demanda Karma.  
— Toute la journée.

Le sourire de Karma s'élargit : il sentait que la journée de demain allait être amusante.

 **…xX*Xx…**

— Vous êtes prêts ?  
— Je reste ici moi, je fais le guet.  
— Rio, viens avec nous ça sera drôle !  
— Je reste ici.  
— Laisse-la Eve, c'est pas bête que quelqu'un surveille nos arrières. Tu siffles si quelqu'un arrive ?  
— Pas de problème.

Cachés près derrière des buissons, les trois élèves de la classe E attendaient que les cours commencent. Ils rateraient l'assassinat matinal, et un peu de japonais mais ça valait le coup. Puis, Eve ne cracherait jamais sur des heures en moins en japonais.

— Eve, rassure-moi, tu sais au moins où est son casier ? demanda Karma avec appréhension.

Il y eut un léger silence.

— C'est une blague, soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.  
— C'est bon.

Eve se leva discrètement et enfila son masque. C'était un masque chirurgical, comme portaient les médecins où les civils pendant les épidémies, que ses parents avaient ramené du travail. Comme Karma et Rio, elle avait enfilé un sweat à capuche, qui dissimulait son visage.

— Je sais où il est.  
— T'es sûre ?  
— J'ai passé du temps dans le bâtiment principal, tu sais. Le nombre de filles qui déposaient des lettres dans son casier est ahurissant, répondit Eve en approchant.

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux dans le bâtiment, et se faufilaient entre les casiers. Karma suivait Eve en jetant des regards aux alentours. Une fois arrivés devant le casier de leur victime, ils vérifièrent les horizons avant de sortir leurs pièges respectifs.

— Des cafards ? T'es crade comme mec en vrai, lâcha Eve écœurée.  
— Tu as pris quoi toi ? répondit-il en regardant la boîte qu'avait sortie l'adolescente.  
— Des larves.  
— Et c'est moi qui suis dégueu… fit-il en feignant la lassitude.  
— Attends !

Au moment où Karma allait déposer les insectes, Eve sortit une grosse pince. Si la veille elle avait dépensé de l'argent pour acheter des larves dans une animalerie, elle avait eu la bonne idée de piquer une grosse pince dans la caisse à outil de son père.

— Tu veux carrément _ouvrir_ son casier ? Chapeau, constata Karma avec un sourire amusé.

Elle coupa le cadenas qui fermait le casier, et regarda ce qu'il contenait. Plusieurs cahiers, quelques livres de cours et une revue sur la « Justice Internationale, gros zoom sur la constitution américaine ». Eve ouvrit un cahier et fut rassurée qu'il soit bien à Asano-fils : elle ne s'était pas trompée.  
La brunette sortit un gros tube de colle, et aspergea les cahiers de cette dernière avant de les poser brutalement sur le fond du casier. Karma et Eve mirent ensuite leurs insectes dans le casier et partirent aussi rapidement que possible.

Ils rejoignirent Rio qui était encore cachée, et le sourire aux lèvres lui racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait.  
— Ahahahah ! Vous avez COLLÉ ses cahiers, foutu des cafards et des larves dessus et pété son cadenas ? fit Rio en se retenant de rire. Vous êtes FOUS. Il va vouloir vous trouver pour vous coller un procès, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Il va appeler les flics et mener une enquête tellement il sera furax ahahah !

Après avoir repris son sérieux, ce qui prit quelques minutes tant elle riait, elle demanda :  
— On fait l'aération ou pas ? J'ai pris du kusaya.  
— Pourquoi pas, sourit Karma.  
— Je veux bien, mais tu sais où sont les conduits ? T'es sûre que ça va marcher ? vérifia Eve.  
— Heu… Non. J'ai fait des recherches hier, mais j'ai peur que le conduit d'où arrive l'air soit sur le toit.  
— On peut toujours les mettre au-dessus des casiers, non ? proposa l'anglaise.  
— Carrément ! s'extasia Rio.  
— C'est basique quand même… Ils vont vite les trouver, reprocha Karma.  
— Oh je sais ! Ça me fait penser à un truc ! Vous avez une feuille et un stylo ?

Rio se pencha sur son sac de cours pour en sortir une feuille qu'elle attrapa avec sa manche –pour éviter les empreintes digitales, selon elle– et un stylo. Karma et Eve avaient déjà eu la bonne idée de mettre des gants en latex, pour attraper leur insectes sans trop se salir les mains.

— Tu as combien de poisson-qui-pue ?  
— Trois, répondit Rio.

Eve inscrit sur les feuilles les chiffres « 1 », « 2 » et « 4 ».

— Peut-on la connaître la raison de l'absence du trois ? demanda Karma.  
— Est-ce qu'on peut trouver quelque chose qui n'existe pas ? fit énigmatiquement Eve.  
— Tu es un génie du mal, rejoins notre confrérie tout de suite, approuva Rio avec un grand sourire.

Ensuite, ils durent décider à qui serait confiée la tâche de devoir cacher les kusaya. Karma se dévoua, attrapa les papiers et les poissons en fronçant les sourcils et parti les cacher. Eve et Rio observaient les alentours, et virent en même temps un des surveillants approcher du bâtiment. La blonde siffla plusieurs fois, sans voir réapparaître le rouquin. L'adulte se tourna vers les buissons où étaient cachées les filles, puis s'immobilisa juste devant la porte.

— Il arrivera jamais à sortir si ce mec est devant ! chuchota Rio.  
— S'il rentre Karma est foutu ! dit Eve paniquée.  
— On l'attire ici, on part en faisant le tour par la montagne, ordonna la blonde.

En signe d'accord, Eve hocha la tête et jeta un caillou qui atterrit non-loin de l'homme. Ce dernier s'arrêta quelques secondes en s'orientant une nouvelle fois vers les buissons. En ne voyant rien de suspect, il continua sa route vers l'entrée.

Le surveillant allait entrer lorsqu'Eve hurla en imitant un vélociraptor en pleine parade nuptiale, et Rio fit de même en parodiant un chant de propagande à consonance allemande, sûrement un chant nazi. Instantanément le surveillant se tourna et courra vers les deux élèves qui s'étaient déjà réfugiées vers la sortie. Rio appuya sur le bouton pour déverrouiller la porte tandis qu'Eve l'ouvrit, et la referma juste après que son amie soit passée.

Les deux adolescentes continuèrent de courir jusqu'à atteindre le versant de leur montagne, où elles s'assirent, sur un rocher pour reprendre leur souffle. Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent, et Rio attrapa son portable pour appeler Karma :  
— Allô… ? Oui, oui, on va bien, on a semé le surveillant… Non… Ben on a attiré son attention comme on a pu… Comment ça ?! Tu aurais été bloqué quand même… Si… Je t'assure que si… Non ! … On est devant notre montagne… Mais non il ne nous a pas suivies ! … Oui bon, rendez-vous devant le bâtiment… Oui, oui, à tout de suite.

Rio raccrocha et demanda à son amie, qui était écarlate d'avoir trop couru, si elles pouvaient y aller. Eve répondit par un hochement de tête et les deux adolescentes se dirigèrent vers leur bâtiment.

En arrivant les deux jeunes filles repèrent de loin la crinière rouge de leur complice, qui avait l'air d'avoir couru également.

— Faudrait qu'on cache nos tenues… Donnez-les moi je vais les ranger dans ma salle, proposa Eve en enlevant son sweat qui lui donnait trop chaud et son masque.  
— On t'accompagne, j'ai envie de voir à quoi ressemble cette salle, gloussa Rio.  
— J'ai envie de voir ton petit repère secret aussi, et voir comment je pourrais l'utiliser, fit Karma en affichant une mine démoniaque.

Ignorant une des pulsions diabolique habituelles du rouquin, les filles entrèrent par la fenêtre de la salle secrète du bâtiment E. Tous déposèrent leurs affaires sur un des bureaux les moins moisis de la pièce, et observèrent cet endroit qui leur était complètement inconnu.

La pièce était comme un compromis entre une salle de classe ou un bureau. Il restait quelques tables et des chaises, et un seul grand bureau. La configuration de la pièce n'était pas vraiment proche de celle d'une salle de classe, ce qui pouvait faire douter de l'utilisation de celle-ci.

— Y'a des livres de cours et pleins de cahiers… Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est comme salle en fait, chuchota Eve.  
— Intéressant… fit Karma en observant l'endroit.  
— C'est un peu flippant quand même, dit Rio en désignant les fissures dans le mur.  
— Les boules puantes, on fait ça quand ? chuchota Eve.  
— Cet aprem, pendant le sport, conseilla Karma. On ne va quand même pas tout faire d'un coup.

Rio regardait le bureau, et en sortit des documents et des cours. En écarquillant les yeux, elle reconnut les leçons.  
En remarquant la mine déboussolée de son amie, Eve approcha :  
— Ça va pas ?  
— C'est juste que… C'est des cours qu'on a fait au début de l'année, avec notre premier professeur, avant que Koro-sensei n'arrive… Ça fait bizarre de tomber dessus ici.

D'un grand coup, la fenêtre s'ouvrit. Aussi rapidement, une chose jaune et noir apparut dans leur champ de vision. Le visage jaune de Koro-sensei se fonça, pour se colorer d'un violet presque noir.

C'était le signe qu'ils venaient de faire une erreur. Une grosse erreur.

Peut-être avait-il deviné qu'ils avaient passé leur matinée à commettre des méfaits –dont malgré tout ils étaient fiers– ?

— Vous séchez les cours, vous revenez vous cacher dans cette salle, et vous fouillez dans des affaires qui ne vous appartiennent pas ? prononça-t-il d'un voix sifflante.  
— J-je… bredouilla Eve, paniquée.  
— Dehors. Tout-de-suite, ordonna Koro-sensei.

Les trois adolescents s'exécutèrent sans dire un mot. Eve attrapa son second petit sac qu'elle avait sorti, et qui contenait toutes les affaires dont elle avait besoin pour sa vengeance –boules puantes, pince, colle-…

— Si tu sors une seule fois de plus ce sac Eve, je te le confisque, menaça le professeur.

Livide, l'anglaise hocha la tête en sortant aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée.

Karma, qui était le dernier à sortir lança un dernier regard à Koro-sensei qui était resté dos à la fenêtre, puis sortit.  
Le poulpe était toujours à l'intérieur de cette salle, immobile, en regardant les feuilles et les notes qui étaient rangées dans la salle. Cette salle qui était les vestiges de sa promesse.

 **…xX*Xx…**

— Tu vas les lancer tes boules puantes alors ? interrogea Rio.

En sortant de la pause méridienne, le trio infernal était encore secoué de la réaction de Koro-sensei, qui après réflexion, avait été selon eux un peu exagérée. Pendant tous les cours qui avaient suivi, ils avaient dû se tenir aussi bien que des élèves de la classe A. Et même Karma –c'est pour dire– avait suivi, noté le cours avec tant d'application que la classe avait trouvé ce comportement suspect.

— Oui, répondit franchement Eve.  
— Alors je m'occupe d'éloigner Koro-sensei, fit Rio avec détermination.

La brunette se retourna, avec des étincelles dans les yeux et un air de héros d'un vieux shonen elle déclara :  
— Merci. Grâce à toi le plan fonctionnera.

Rio, lassée de la nouvelle manie de son amie d'agir de façon trop cinématographique soupira et rejoignit le bâtiment principal.

De : Rio la blondasse bombasse  
À : Moi  
Je t'envoie un message dès que la voie est libre.

— J'ai le droit de participer à l'envoi de tes boules puantes ? demanda Karma avec un sourire.

Eve réfléchit quelques secondes : envoyer des boules puantes, sachant que ses réserves n'étaient pas du tout illimitées, de sa montagne à la fenêtre ouverte du bâtiment A ? Avec sa précision ? Monsieur Parfait lui serait bien utile.

— Ok, mais suis-moi, on commence déjà à trouver un endroit. Et prend un sniper, décréta l'anglaise. Je vais chercher mon sac.  
— Rendez-vous derrière ''ta'' salle.

Ils allèrent chacun chercher leurs affaires, et en arrivant dans la salle de classe, Eve reçut un message de la part de Rio.

De : Rio la blondasse bombasse  
À : Moi  
La voie est libre.  
Le mollusque est dans le pré.

Eve gloussa en voyant que Rio commençait à prendre goût à ses répliques dignes d'un bon navet. « Le mollusque est dans le pré » signifiait sûrement que Koro-sensei était loin et donc qu'elle pourrait mettre son plan à exécution.  
L'anglaise put alors récupérer son petit sac à vengeance sans craindre qu'un certain poulpe ne la surprenne.

La brunette rejoignit Karma à leur point de rendez-vous, et commencèrent à chercher un endroit pour tirer leurs boules puantes. Il fallait être rapide : ils devaient trouver un endroit, puis attendre s'il le fallait que la fenêtre soit ouverte, le tout avant que Koro-sensei ne revienne.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils s'étaient rapprochés du bâtiment principal et étaient alignés à la fenêtre de la salle de cours de la classe A. Ils savaient qu'elle se situait ici car tous deux avaient déjà été dans cette salle pour diverses raisons.

— Tu tires ? proposa Eve.  
— Je savais que t'allais pas oser, avec ta précision, se moqua Karma.  
— Si c'est ça, je me débrouille seule, grogna l'anglaise.  
— Non, non, t'inquiète pas.

Seulement, ce que craignait Eve arriva : la fenêtre était fermée. Et d'aussi loin, ils ne savaient pas comment la forcer à s'ouvrir. Leur seule solution fut d'attendre. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur les herbes hautes, entres quelques buissons épineux.

— On attend combien de temps ? demanda Eve.  
— Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de pause, et c'est Irina et Karasuma qui nous font cours cet aprem.  
— Tu l'appelles Irina, maintenant ? s'étonna l'adolescente.  
— Seulement quand elle n'est pas là, je ne lui ferais pas cet honneur en face-à-face, ricana-t-il.  
— Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question sinon, se rappela la britannique. Combien de temps on reste ici ?  
— Le temps que tu voudras.

Le silence revint. Eve arrachait des touffes d'herbe et les découpait avec une application ennuyeuse avant de les jeter au loin. Le rouquin observa son manège un moment, puis se mit à tripoter le sniper.

— Hm. On pourrait parler pour passer le temps sinon, fit Eve après cinq bonnes minutes de silence.  
— On pourrait.

 _Autant parler à un mur !_ souffla la conscience de la brunette en tirant la langue.

Agacée, elle jeta les bouts d'herbes qu'elle avait soigneusement déchirés devant ses pieds. Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que la jeune fille ne décide encore une fois de relancer la conversation.

— T'as des frères et sœurs ?  
— Peut-être, répondit évasivement Karma.  
— On ne sait rien de toi, remarqua Eve. Quasiment toute la classe sait que j'aime Game of Thrones, que j'ai eu un lapin, que mes deux parents vivent ensemble, que j'ai eu un connard comme copain, que je me plains tout le temps… Mais toi que dalle. Je veux dire, t'es une des personne les plus remarquées de la classe et… t'es aussi développé que… je sais pas moi… un zèbre dans le Roi Lion !  
— Un zèbre dans le Roi Lion ? s'amusa l'adolescent.  
— Ne change pas de sujet, s'agaça-t-elle. T'essaie d'être mystérieux pour te donner un pseudo-charisme, au fond je suis sûr que t'as un doudou et que t'as pleuré à la mort de Mufassa !  
— Mufassa ?  
— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu le Roi Lion !? s'exclama Eve, outrée. Oh mon dieu, toute une éducation à refaire, c'est pas possible…  
— Je l'ai vu quand j'étais petit, je ne m'en rappelle pas, soupira Karma qui commençait à être lassé.  
— Enfin, bref. Pourquoi garder un tel mystère autour de toi ?  
— On ne me pose pas la question, c'est tout.  
— Là je te la pose, alors répond.  
— Un grand frère.  
— Quel âge ? demanda Eve.  
— J'sais plus. Plus de vingt ans, il est en Europe, je le vois jamais.  
— Ah.  
— Et toi ?  
— Quoi moi ? fit Eve.  
— Frères, sœurs ? Chacun son tour, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
— Fille unique, répondit-elle bien moins amusée qu'il y a quelques secondes.

Puis un nouveau silence. Eve guetta la fenêtre, qui restait obstinément fermée.  
Le vent sifflait entre les herbes et emportait des effluves boisées de la forêt, tandis que les arbres se balançaient au rythme de la douce brise.

— Ta couleur préférée, lança Eve.  
— Tu vas faire ça longtemps ? lâcha Karma.

Silence.

— Rouge, fit-il en tournant la tête.  
— Vert pour moi. Mais j'aime bien le rouge, le bleu et le violet aussi.  
— J'm'en…  
Eve tourna la tête vers lui, boudeuse, avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Il croisa ses yeux verts –« comme son parapluie, pensa-t-il inutilement »– et ferma la bouche.

— Nan en fait j'en ai rien à faire, vraiment, fit-il en s'allongeant sur l'herbe fraîche.  
— Ok, si c'est ça, va-t'en si tu t'en fous, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle pivota pour être dos à lui, avant de se dire qu'elle recommençait à bouder pour rien. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se remettre dans son ancienne position mais s'arrêta : si elle essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était maintenant, ce serait ridicule.

D'un coup, elle sentit plein de petits trucs atterrir dans ses cheveux, et paniquant elle se leva en hurlant pour essayer de retirer les OVNI qui étaient tombés dans sa crinière. Elle entendit un certain Monsieur Parfait rire à gorge déployée, tandis qu'elle se rendait compte que ce n'était que de l'herbe.

— Ah. Ah. Très. Drôle, grogna-t-elle.  
— Oh mon dieu, je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien ! rigola Karma. T'as cru que c'était quoi ? Ahahahah !  
— Des chen-…, commença-t-elle avant de se dire qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise. Rien.  
— Des chen…illes ? Tu as peur des chenilles ?

À l'entente de ce mot, Eve frissonna. Non, non, non, il n'allait pas savoir ça.

— J-je… Mais qui a peur des chenilles franchement ? bredouilla-t-elle peu sûre.  
— Toi, visiblement, gloussa-t-il comme si Noël était arrivé avant l'heure.  
— Non, tellement pas !

D'un coup Karma arrêta de rire et tendit l'oreille. Tout aussi rapidement, il sauta et poussa Eve dans le gros arbuste qui était juste à côté, qui était abrité sous un arbre. La jeune fille poussa un léger cri de surprise, mais Karma plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise.

En écoutant, Eve comprit : Koro-sensei était de retour. Voler aussi vite dans le ciel faisait assez de bruit, et avec un peu d'entraînement, on commençait à différencier un avion d'un poulpe volant. S'il les découvrait ici, avec un sniper et le sac que Koro-sensei avait interdit à Eve de sortir, ils étaient mal.

Bien que la scène aurait pu être romantique, il n'en était rien. Au lieu d'une position presque érotique à laquelle on aurait pu s'attendre –c'est-à-dire le garçon au-dessus de la frêle demoiselle–, on pouvait apercevoir Eve la tête sur un gros tas de terre et Karma la tête dans le buisson, griffé par toutes les petites branches de celui-ci.

Ils attendirent quelques longues, très longues secondes que le bruit s'éloigne avant de pouvoir bouger à nouveau.

Karma se releva et tendit une main à Eve pour l'aider à en faire de même. Elle épousseta toute la terre qu'elle avait sur le visage et dans les cheveux, avant d'étouffer un rire devant la mine déconfite du rouquin : il avait le visage couvert de petites plaies rouges.

L'anglaise tourna la tête pour apercevoir que la fenêtre était cette fois ouverte.

— Après vous, prononça théâtralement Eve en tendant les boules puantes à Karma.  
— Si c'est ce que désire Madame, répondit-il en visant la fenêtre ouverte.

… PAN.  
 **…xX*Xx…**

Asano n'avait jamais passé de pire journée.  
Son casier avait été ouvert et vandalisé. Le pire était cette humiliation : lorsqu'il avait ouvert son cahier, et qu'il s'était rendu compte que ce dernier était rempli d'insectes écœurants, il avait poussé un cri.  
Un cri.

Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas été très aigu, mais n'avait pas été particulièrement viril non plus. Ce qui lui valait à présent des regards rieurs des autres élèves, car l'histoire avait vite fait le tour de l'établissement. Même le bâtiment des déchets avait été mis au courant !

Et puis, en retournant en cours…  
Cette odeur juste immonde… Un vieux fennec en décomposition avancée.

Il était –bien sûr– allé se plaindre au Directeur, mais ce foutu traître avait répondu :  
— Ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu aurais dû prévoir une telle éventualité. C'est une bonne leçon.

Comme s'il avait pu prévoir qu'une armée de larve et de cafard envahirait son casier et qu'une odeur de fennec en décomposition s'installerait dans sa salle de cours ?!

Un jour il trouvera le coupable.  
Il se le promit. Et il se vengera.

.*.*.

 _*Blabla de conversion :_ Le voyage coûte 30€. En yen ça donnait un truc qui avoisinait les 4000Y, donc j'ai arrondi. Eve fait la conversion Yen/Livres parce que d'une c'est logique pour elle, mais pour celles qui seraient déjà allées en Angleterre, vous savez que les livres et les euros, c'est presque (je dis bien PRESQUE) la même chose. C'est moins compliqué d'estimer 20 livres (~25€) que 200 yen (~1,60€). Bref.  
 _*² Kusaya_ : C'est un poisson mariné et fermenté qui, vraisemblablement, puerait grave sa mère. Enfin, les fans de Switch Girl auront reconnu le met préféré de Nika x)

* * *

Voilàààà, à dans deux semaines si tout se passe bien !

Commentez pour la survie des abeilles furieuses aux rayures arc-en-ciel de la province de Huian.

Diamly~~~


	25. Leçon de survie

13/05/2016

 **Mot de l'auteure :** Heu... Rien de spécial à dire. Rien de très intéressant en tout cas u_u Ah si, peut-être. Je vais à Paris le 23 et le 24 Mai. C'est tout x)

 **Reviews :**

 _ **Mimica3466 :**_ Tu m'as tuée ! XDDD Moi-même je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais déjà commenté, alors je n'aurais rien dit ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je détestait être spammée de reviews (bien au contraire !). Les cahiers collés c'était une idée de dernière minute. Je trouve ça génial ouais, mais complètement bâtard :')  
La "théâtralisation" était une idée qui m'est venue comme ça. Comme à Eve d'ailleurs, elle s'est dit "Tient c'est rigolo comment les gens sont dans les films...". Rio a suivi parce que elle en avait marre du délire d'Eve, et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter... Ben elle a suivi :')  
De base, les boules puantes étaient pour Asano, oui. Mais le Dieu de la Mort a pu en profiter, ce petit chanceux /ou pas/.  
J'ADORE ECRIRE DES MOMENTS CHOUPINOU COMME CA. Bon, avec Karma c'est dur de faire très romantique, mais ça a un charme aussi.  
Ouiiiiii ! J'aime beaucoup les noms de chapitres où il y a toujours le même mot. Dans le manga, ils le faisait déjà, avec "leçon" ou "heure". Je me dis que j'aurais choisir "l'heure", parce qu'il y a beaucoup plus de potentiel de jeux de mots (un sale quart d'heure) puis même en "normal" ("L'heure de chaipaquoi").  
Merci pour tes trois reviews XD Avoue, tu voulais être la 80ème review :p

 ** _Laulann :_** Hahahha merci x) Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai imaginé pour cette fic et qui ne sera pas utilisé... J'ai des idées wtf des fois, faut pas m'en vouloir :')  
Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Je me suis beaucoup appliquée, et renseignée... Bon sang toutes les recherches que j'ai dû faire XD On se rend pas compte quand on le lit, mais c'est long, vraiment x)  
Merci pour la review ! :D

Merci à _**TheWorldOfManea** , **Crystalin** _ et _**TheLittleMe**_ , à qui j'ai répondu en privé pour leurs reviews (keur sur vous !), parce que grâce à vous toutes, on est à 80 reviews, et ça me fait trop trop plaisir :3

Un autre merci à **TheWorldOfManea** pour la correction et pour m'avoir ''motivée'' (j'appelle ça de la torture :'c).  
Et un léger clin d'oeil à la personne qui m'a donné l'idée de foutre du fouet dans un chapitre... /la petite perverse en question se reconnaîtra/

BON CHAPITRE !

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Leçon de survie

Après la journée digne des plus grands premier avril, la semaine passa bien lentement. Chacun avait ramené les quatre milles yens, même Isogai qui grâce à la classe avait pu payer sans se ruiner.

C'était lundi, la dernière journée avant leur fameux stage, qui avait éveillé les débats de tous :  
— Tu penses que ça va être dur ? s'inquiéta Okuda. Je ne suis pas très sportive…  
— Connaissant Karasuma, ça pourrait l'être oui… répondit Kanzaki Yukiko, qui n'avait pas l'air rassurée non plus.  
— Ça va aller, rassura Hara. Regardez, je ne suis pas connue pour avoir une taille de guêpe, et j'arrive à suivre l'entraînement de Karasuma ! Enfin, la majorité… conclut-elle avec autodérision.

D'autres n'étaient pas très motivés. Karma n'avait pas envie de partir quatre jours de chez lui car : « si ce programme est adapté à la classe, je m'ennuierais ». Ce qui lui avait valu quelques regards noirs et des soupirs dépités.  
Lorsqu'un charmant délateur avait rapporté ses paroles au professeur de sport, celui-ci parut amusé et avait décrété qu'il ferait un programme spécial pour Karma, ou d'autres personnes dont les capacités seraient supérieures au niveau global.

Pendant la dernière journée, Koro-sensei eut du mal à enseigner : ses élèves étaient bien trop occupés à faire des hypothèses sur l'organisation encore secrète du voyage. Et puis, chacun dut décider de former les groupes. Ils devaient être mixtes, pour répartir les forces et faire des équipes égales.

Eve avait décidé de se mettre avec Rio. Cette dernière voulait se mettre avec Nagisa et Karma et puisque Kayano était toujours avec le bleu, elle s'intégra au groupe. Ils étaient déjà cinq sur les sept personnes qu'il leur fallait à la fin. Ensuite, Kayano proposa d'inviter Okuda, qui avait déjà été dans leur groupe durant le premier voyage à Kyoto auquel Eve n'avait pas participé avec eux puisqu'elle était encore dans la classe D à l'époque. Celle-ci accepta le regard fuyant et les joues rouges.

Puis finalement, tous les groupes étaient composés. Okuda, voyant que Takebayashi ne s'était pas encore décidé, proposa à ce dernier d'entrer dans leur groupe. Il accepta, mais paraissait incertain.

Le jour du départ, cette fois Eve était prête.  
Pas question de reproduire le schéma foireux de son départ aux îles, pendant les vacances d'été. Non, cette fois elle était sûre de n'avoir rien oublié. Elle avait pris deux sacs, l'un où elle avait placé toutes les affaires de la liste de Karasuma, l'autre celles dont elle aurait besoin pour le retour et pour après le stage.

L'anglaise devait rejoindre ses camarades à la gare de Kunugigaoka. Ils prenaient le train pour Fuji, et là-bas, un bus devrait les rejoindre pour les emmener non-loin du lac Motosuko. Tout ça pour la modique somme de quatre mille yen. _(~30€)_

Arrivée dans les premières, la jeune fille dit au revoir à ses parents qui l'avaient tous deux accompagnée. Après plusieurs embrassades, elle leur promit avec humour qu'elle reviendrait en vie, sous le regard stoïque et dépité de Karasuma-sensei.

Elle rejoignit rapidement Rio, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé une très bonne nuit. Peu après, Kayano arriva, toujours de bonne humeur, un large sourire accroché à ses lèvres.  
Une voiture revint et la mère d'Eve, paniquée, sortit en appelant sa fille.

— Eve chérie ! Tu avais oublié ta tente ! Il me semblait bien que tu ne l'avais pas sortie du coffre ! Oh je vais être en retard, ils sont déjà surchargés de patients à l'heure qu'il est !

La femme fit un bisou à sa fille, qui laissa une trace écarlate sur sa joue, et partit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Rio gloussa en remarquant que son amie avait un comportement presque similaire à celui de sa mère.

Petit à petit, toute la classe arriva. Le groupe d'Eve était presque complet, mais tous attendaient l'arrivée de Takebayashi pour partir.  
D'un coup, un éclair jaune arriva devant eux. Reconnaissant Koro-sensei, le groupe un, soit celui d'Eve, s'avança vers le professeur en demandant s'il avait des nouvelles de leur camarade.

— Takebayashi-kun est souffrant, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il aggrave son état, expliqua le poulpe jaune.  
— Oh mince… fit Okuda.  
— C'est bête, il aurait pu nous aider en plus, déplora Eve.  
— C'est vrai qu'il a des bonnes connaissances en médecine, admit Karma.  
— Ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ? demanda Kayano.  
— Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il se remettra bientôt, assura Koro-sensei.

Alors, puisque tous les élèves étaient présents, la classe pu prendre la direction du train, et plus précisément le Shinkansen, dont la vitesse faisait la renommée.  
Dans le train, le groupe un pu jouer aux cartes en se serrant sur les banquettes de quatre personnes.

— Je mets mon deux, et je relance avec mes deux reines, dit Eve en lançant ses cartes sur la tablette. Présidente !  
— Double roi, Vice-président, annonça Karma l'air un peu déçu en lâchant ses cartes au-dessus du paquet.  
— Je passe, dit Nagisa peu enjoué.  
— Passe aussi, fit Rio.  
— Moi aussi, répéta Okuda qui n'avait pas un bon jeu.  
— Je pose mes deux deux, je relance avec mon trois, et fini ! termina Kayano.  
— C'est toi qui les avait ? s'étrangla Rio, surprise.  
— Eh oui ! gloussa la verte.  
— Quand c'est elle qui les a, c'est pas écrit sur sa tête, pas comme certaines… se moqua Karma.  
— En attendant, je suis présidente, remarqua l'anglaise.  
— Terminer avec un deux c'est une technique de lâche, reprocha le rouquin.  
— T'es dégoûté parce que t'avais pas de deux, c'est tout.  
— Taisez-vous, on peut même plus se concentrer, grogna Rio qui ne voulait pas perdre pour la troisième fois d'affilée.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent plus rapidement qu'ils ne le pensaient à la gare de Fuji. Il fallait encore qu'ils rejoignent le sud du lac Motosuko, où ils camperaient en forêt. Il y avait un camping avec des douches, toilettes, infirmerie… Tout cela était en cas d'urgence, mais c'était rassurant du point de vue des élèves de se savoir proche d'un endroit civilisé.

En sortant de la gare, les élèves tombèrent nez-à-nez avec des militaires et des camionnettes recouvertes de peinture avec des motifs de camouflage. Tous les autres voyageurs fixaient d'un air étrange cette drôle de classe.

— Bonjour, salua Karasuma en serrant la main d'un des militaires, sûrement haut gradé au vu des médailles accrochées à sa veste. Merci d'avoir accepté d'accompagner ma classe.  
— Il n'y a pas de quoi Karasuma-san, répondit le chef avec un sourire. Nous comptons sur eux pour la survie de l'humanité après tout, déclara-t-il cette fois, un peu plus amer.

Le peu de soldats présents expliquèrent aux adolescents où s'assoir et où poser leurs bagages, qui se composaient de deux sacs et quelques tentes.

Les élèves se retrouvaient face à des soldats surentraînés et imposants. Certains ne savaient plus où se mettre. Okuda et Kayano, qui ne dépassaient pas le mètre cinquante, se sentaient minuscules comparés à ces géants.

— Hm… Monsieur le militaire ? demanda Eve en japonais.  
— Oui ?  
— Je… euh… tenta-t-elle, avant de continuer en anglais. Rio comment je pourrais demander où je peux mettre ma tente ?  
— Tu peux la mettre à tes pieds, ça ne gênera pas, répondit le soldat dans la langue maternelle d'Eve.  
— Ah. Euh, merci, répondit la brunette.

Les sièges n'étaient pas vraiment confortables, et Eve espéra que le voyage ne serait pas très long. Les camionnettes démarrèrent et le début du voyage se fit dans le silence.

— C'est bizarre comme moyen de transport, quand même, commenta Rio entre deux secousses.  
— Plutôt, répondit Kayano. Mais ça nous change du quotidien.

Après un virage sec, Okuda, qui était la plus légère, tomba sur son voisin de devant qui ne l'attrapa que par un pur réflexe.

— Dis donc Okuda, si tu voulais te rapprocher de moi il y avait moins violent, se moqua Karma en l'aidant à se redresser.  
— J-je… désolée, s'empourpra la scientifique en se rasseyant, aidée de ses voisines.  
— Arrête de l'embêter, tu sais bien qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, reprocha Eve en voyant Okuda cacher ses joues aussi écarlates que les cheveux de Monsieur Parfait numéro deux.  
— Je sais bien. Si ça avait été toi, j'aurais eu un doute par contre.

Pour toute réponse, les yeux d'Eve roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

Le voyage avait déjà fatigué les élèves de la classe E lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent au camping de Motosuko. Karasuma, après qu'ils aient descendu toutes leurs affaires, fit le point : ils devraient marcher jusqu'à s'éloigner suffisamment du camping, et trouver un endroit où ils installeraient leur tentes et leur camps.

Avant, ils mirent leurs uniformes de sport. Les élèves n'avaient pas pu les enfiler avant sans trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Eve et Kayano, dont les vestes avaient été rendues inutilisables à cause du Dieu de la Mort en avaient reçues de nouvelles, plus résistantes selon Karasuma-sensei. Eve, qui avait encore des restes du bleu sur son dos, avait cette fois fait un léger caprice : elle souhaitait la même veste que les garçons. Ainsi, l'habit couvrait son dos et son ventre. C'était beaucoup moins séduisant, mais beaucoup plus pratique : l'ancien militaire accepta sans broncher.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient en tenue, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers leur futur camp. Ceux qui avaient la charge de porter les tentes étaient les derniers, car ils étaient plus lents.

— J'en peux déjà plus, se plaignit Hara qui peinait à enchaîner le pas.  
— Je galère aussi, si ça peut te rassurer, répondit Eve qui avançait néanmoins un peu plus rapidement.  
— Comment Karma peut avancer aussi vite que ceux qui ne portent pas les tentes ? demanda Maehara qui commençait déjà à transpirer.  
— J'en sais rien, répondit Okano en replaçant sa tente qui glissait un peu de son dos.  
— Ça a beau paraître léger, ça pèse son poids quand même ! avoua Sugino en inspirant des grosses bouffées d'air.  
— J'en porte une de trois place, fit Maehara en haletant.  
— Respect, compatit Eve qui en portait une plus légère.

Presque trente minutes plus tard, les élèves qui étaient devant décrétèrent –avec l'approbation de Karasuma-sensei– qu'ils avaient trouvés un bon endroit où s'abriter. Il était situé dans une espèce de grande cuvette, mais dans une des zones les plus hautes. Le terrain était plat et relativement propre.

— D'ailleurs, il est où Koro-sensei ? demanda Okajima.  
— C'est vrai ça, il était avec nous à la gare, se rappela Rinka.  
— Il a dû oublier un truc débile et repartir… supposa Mimura.  
— Sûrement, approuva Chiba.

Fatigués, les élèves s'assirent pendant une minute montre en main, puis se relevèrent pour installer leurs tentes en suivant les conseils de Karasuma. Eve et Rio, qui devaient partager le même abri, décidèrent de se fabriquer un petit matelas.

— Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? demanda Kayano qui avait une sardine dans la main, et un caillou dans l'autre.  
— On ramasse plein de feuilles pour les mettre sous notre tente histoire de nous faire un truc un peu mou, expliqua Rio les bras chargés de feuilles humides.  
— On va bien dormir, exposa Eve avec un sourire en désignant le gros tas qui était déjà formé.  
— C'est pas bête comme idée… admit la verte en regardant Okuda qui sortait les autres sardines de leur pochette.

Les deux filles retournèrent à leurs occupations, et tentèrent d'aplatir leur amas de feuillage. L'anglaise amena la tente, et avec un sourire, l'ouvrit et la lança en l'air. Lorsqu'elle atterrit, elle était déjà installée, restait plus qu'à planter les sardines dans le sol et leur abri était prêt.

— Eve, tu as une tente du futur, admira Rio avec émerveillement.  
— Je sais, répondit-elle en regardant Nagisa et Karma qui trimaient pour monter leur propre tente.  
— Vous avez déjà terminé ? observa Karasuma-sensei. Je peux regarder ?

Les deux filles hochèrent affirmativement la tête. L'ex-militaire ouvrit la tente, se baissa et tâta le sol. Il se releva en souriant légèrement :  
— C'est très bien. Vous devriez bien dormir. Vous pourriez peut-être aller chercher de l'eau dans le lac ?  
— Bien sûr !

Après avoir planté leur sardines, non sans prises de tête car le sol était rempli de cailloux, les adolescentes décidèrent de faire la mission que Karasuma leur avait confiée.  
En sortant du camp, elles virent Irina essayer de monter sa tente, en vain. En grognant des mots incompréhensibles –sûrement des insultes dans des langues étrangères– elle se tuait à la tâche. Les deux amies se tournèrent vers elle en lâchant les bidons vides.

— Vous voulez de l'aide ? proposa Rio.  
— Oh vous… Avec joie, cette tente me met hors de moi ! Bon sang, quand je pense que je suis allée dans les meilleurs hôtels du monde et que je me retrouve réduite à ça… pleurnicha-t-elle.  
— On va vous préparer un matelas de feuilles cinq étoiles, consola Eve.  
— Oh… merci les gamines, fit sincèrement la tueuse blonde, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
Tandis qu'Eve tentait de d'enlever tous les branchages et les petits cailloux, Irina essayait de ramener des feuilles et Rio montait la tente. D'un coup, l'assassin glissa sur un tas de feuilles mouillées, ce qui fit trébucher Eve qui tomba sur Rio, et qui la fit s'écraser sur la tente qui était à peine montée.

SCRATCH.

En tournant doucement la tête, les filles examinèrent là où le craquement c'était fait entendre.

— Noooooooooooon ! s'écria Irina.

Rio et Eve observaient la toile déchirée en silence.  
Elles allaient se faire buter.

Bitch-sensei se retourna lentement, le regard fou et glacial.

— Où vais-je dormir maintenant ? prononça-t-elle avec froideur.

Les deux amies se toisèrent. Rio sourit à Eve. Cette dernière en fit de même, en comprenant qu'elles avaient eu la même idée. Une très bonne idée même. Koro-sensei allait être fière d'elles.

Eve se releva et chuchota quelque chose à Irina, qui écarquilla les yeux.

— Il n'acceptera jamais ! bredouilla-t-elle.  
— Et pourquoi ? Vous n'avez nulle part où dormir… À moins que vous ne préféreriez dormir au camping. Mais avec le peu de chalets qu'ils ont, ça doit être complet… Puis je pense que votre choix est déjà fait, miaula Eve avec un sourire malicieux.  
— Nous irons demander, ajouta Rio, le même sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, c'est un peu de notre faute. Si c'est nous qui lui parlons, il aura plus de mal à refuser.  
— Eh bien… réfléchit-elle. Allez-y, je n'ai rien à perdre !

Elle balaya sa queue de cheval en arrière, néanmoins gênée. Eve remarqua seulement maintenant qu'elle s'était changée : elle portait un pantalon d'une matière peu commune qui avait l'air imperméable, des bottes noires qui remontaient jusqu'au genou, et une veste très cintrée qui possédait plusieurs poches. Le tout restait moulant et sexy, mais avait un côté pratique non-négligeable.

En partant vers Karasuma, Eve s'arrêta :  
— J'ai envie de gagner de l'argent. Ça te dirait de faire des paris sur le fait que Karasuma et Irina dorment ensemble ?  
— Carrément. J'aime quand tu proposes des idées fourbes comme ça. Je suis une future diplomate, laisse-moi l'argumentation et va lancer les paris.  
— Avec plaisir, accepta Eve. En plus la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé de Bitch-sensei, ça ne s'est pas bien passé, mieux vaut que ce soit toi qui y aille.

Rio marcha donc jusqu'à la tente de l'ancien militaire, qui vérifiait sa liste et son programme de la journée. La blonde se racla la gorge, et l'homme leva les yeux sur son élève, tout en gardant un visage imperturbable.

— Oui ?  
— Désolée de vous déranger, s'excusa-t-elle, mais j'ai un problème.  
— Quoi ? répondit-il, un peu plus inquiet.  
— Avec Eve, nous aidions Bitch-sensei à monter sa tente lorsque nous l'avons… déchirée. La pauvre se retrouve sans toit, et elle n'a nulle part où dormir, exposa la blondinette.  
— Eh bien… (il prit le temps de réfléchir) je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire, avoua-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.  
— Hm, c'est-à-dire que votre tente serait assez grande pour deux, fit remarquer l'adolescente. (elle croisa le regard étonné de son professeur) Oh ! On ne s'imaginera rien ! On vous connaît, le rassura-t-elle.  
— Non, non, tu as raison… Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.  
— Vous êtes gentleman, sourit Rio. Je cours la prévenir !

Karasuma n'eut pas le temps de rajouter un seul mot que la blondinette tourna les talons pour avertir Bitch-sensei de la nouvelle. En passant devant son amie, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil qu'Eve comprit.

— Bitch-sensei ?  
— Oui ? Alors ? s'enquit la tueuse.  
— Vous allez passer les meilleures nuits de votre vie, annonça Rio, le sourire jusqu'aux joues.  
— … OH MON DIEU ! s'exclama Irina en appuyant ses mains sur son nez qui saignait, déjà éprouvé par tant de pensées malsaines.  
— Mais de rien, je vous laisse, fit l'adolescente en partant.

Eve la rejoignit vite, une émotion de joie sur le visage.  
— On a mille cinq cents yen _(~12€)_ sur le fait que Karasuma ne laisserait jamais Bitch-sensei dormir avec lui. Je sais pas trop combien ça fait, mais je suis contente quand même ! raconta l'anglaise.  
— C'est pas énorme, mais c'est pas mal ! félicita Rio. Viens, on n'est toujours pas allées chercher l'eau.

Sur le chemin, Eve sentit son portable vibrer, elle décrocha :  
— Koro-sensei ? Oui, oui tout le monde va bien… Où êtes-vous ? … Là je suis avec Rio devant le lac. Je vous vois ! Bon je raccroche, j'économise ma batterie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Koro-sensei atterrit juste à côté des jeunes filles. Il leur demanda où était le camp, et s'y rendit pour préparer sa tente et toutes ses affaires. Il voulut leur donner deux guides de survie écrits par lui-même –c'était ça qu'il avait oublié.

— Koro-sensei, on a déjà les bidons d'eau ! répondit Eve en désignant les bidons pleins.  
— On ne peut pas tout porter, l'eau sera déjà assez lourde comme ça, rajouta Rio.  
— Sensei est triste que vous n'acceptiez pas ses guides…  
— On les prendra au camp, rassura Rio.

Eve remarqua que les tentacules –pieds– de Koro-sensei gonflaient car le sol était humide. Elle attrapa discrètement son couteau d'une main, et de l'autre elle souleva le bidon qu'elle venait de remplir et qui n'était pas encore fermé.  
Rio continuait de parler, ce qui occupait le professeur.

Elle lâcha le bidon en donnant simultanément un coup de couteau anti-sensei droit devant elle. Même si sa vitesse avait diminué, Koro-sensei évita le coup assez facilement.

— Ta soif de sang a profité d'un moment de faiblesse, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour argghhh !

Rio venait de tirer sur le poulpe, qui avait évité de justesse la balle.

— Dommage, je le pensais moins sur ses gardes, bouda la blonde.  
— Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça ! déclara Koro-sensei en partant vers le camp.

Au retour, Eve vit que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Pourtant il était à peine quatre heures et demi ! En interrogeant son amie, elle découvrit que c'était un phénomène normal pour la fin d'un mois d'Octobre. Elles ramenèrent toutes les deux les bidons d'eau, qui mine de rien pesaient leur poids.

En arrivant, les filles reconnurent ce qui devait être la tente de leur professeur principal : quelque chose de gros, extravagant, de couleur voyante et qui devait presque faire deux fois la taille d'Eve en hauteur.

Karasuma avait déjà préparé le foyer de ce qui serait le futur feu de camp, et les élèves attendaient autour. Ils semblaient les attendre. Les filles posèrent l'eau et rejoignirent les rangs pour écouter Karasuma.

— Je voudrais un groupe volontaire pour ramener du bois et allumer le feu avec ce briquet, commença Karasuma  
— Facile ! répondit Terasaka. Mon groupe le fera.

Terasaka se rapprocha du tas de bois, et attrapa le briquet que lui tendait le professeur. Il entreprit tout d'abord de brûler une des branches. Elle noircit sous la chaleur du briquet, se consuma peu à peu mais ne brûla pas au sens propre du terme.

— Bah alors, t'y arrives pas ?  
— La ferme Karma ! ragea le yankee. Tu veux essayer peut-être ?!  
— Avec joie, on ira plus vite.

Le rouquin reprit le briquet, mais changea d'approche. Il s'attaqua à une branche plus fine et couverte de feuilles sèches. Terasaka claqua sa langue : lui aussi aurait pu le faire s'il avait remarqué la fameuse branche.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Karma parvint à démarrer le feu, et tous purent faire réchauffer leur repas. Une petite boîte de conserve qui contenait une espèce de bouillie pâteuse avec des morceaux de viande filandreux.  
Eve, malgré le goût fade du « plat », avait terminé et tentait de racler le fond.

— Tu veux ma part ?

Eve se tourna vers Nagisa, le visage déconfit.

— Je suis végétarien, et il y a de la viande donc…  
— Enlève les morceaux de viande ! Il faut que tu manges ! le gronda-t-elle.  
— Ça a le goût…  
— Tu as la peau sur les os ! Avec le peu de graisse que tu as, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps si tu ne manges pas, ajouta l'anglaise.  
— Toi, tu devrais tenir par contre, fit remarquer Rio.  
— Y'a que Hara qui n'est pas fine comme mon petit doigt ! Et elle a bien raison, un coup de vent et vous vous envolez, rétorqua Eve, vexée. Le gras c'est la vie ! Et j'en ai pas tant que ça. Enfin bref. Je ne vais pas te forcer à manger.

Pendant que les autres finissaient leur repas, Karasuma qui avait déjà terminé prit la parole :  
— Ce stage reste néanmoins un cours. Il y aura donc des leçons, mais pas besoin de prendre de notes. Bien, quelqu'un a déjà entendu parlé de la règles des trois ?  
— Heu… en math ? tenta Fûwa.  
— Elle existe en math, mais en survie, c'est différent, répondit Karasuma avec un léger sourire.  
— Quelque chose comme trois minutes sans respirer, non ? tenta Karma, en voyant le silence de l'auditoire.  
— Trois secondes d'inattention –lorsque vous bougez–, trois minutes sans respirer, trois heures sans se protéger de l'environnement –garder sa température à trente-sept degré, du froid, de la chaleur–, trois jours sans eau, trois semaines sans nourriture et trois mois sans contact humain. Bien sûr, ces données sont très critiquables. Elles dépendent des conditions et de l'individu en question. Mais elles servent surtout à maintenir un cadre, des objectifs. En survie pure, il faut un objectif.

Bien que ce soit intéressant, l'anglaise se sentait d'ores et déjà piquer du nez.

 _Tiens, combien de temps un homme tient-il sans dormir ?*_ pensa-t-elle en somnolant.

Après ce maigre repas, la forêt était déjà sombre et remplie de bruits tous plus suspects les uns que les autres. C'est en baillant comme une masse qu'Eve rentra dans sa tente, retira son short, puis finalement sa veste après quelques hésitations.

Elle resta en legging et t-shirt et se glissa dans le duvet, imitée par son amie.

— Bonne nuit, souffla Eve.  
— Bonne nuit, sur notre douuux matelas de feuilles…

…xX*Xx…

En sortant de la tente le matin, Eve sursauta en croisant Rio, tout habillée de cuir, qui tenait un fouet. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, l'anglaise se mit à courir.

Dans ses mains se trouvaient une carte et une boussole. Les avait-elle seulement pris en sortant de sa tente ? Rio la suivait pour la fouetter.

— MAIS RIO ARRÊTE ÇA !

Elle n'entendit pas sa réponse. Avait-elle simplement répondu ?  
D'un coup, elle remarqua devant elle Karma, qui avait aussi un fouet.

Elle le contourna juste à temps pour éviter le coup qu'il lui porta. Bon sang mais que se passait-il ?!

Toujours en continuant de courir, Eve se perdit dans la forêt. Il faisait sombre, et le brouillard ne permettait que peu de visibilité. Elle avait la désagréable impression de ne pas réussir à courir. Comme si ses jambes étaient coincées dans de la gelée, c'était si frustrant…

Eve regarda sa boussole et sa carte.  
Elle trébucha. Sa boussole éclata dans un tintement strident. Il fallait qu'elle avance. Elle attrapa la carte, mais à son simple contact elle se déchira en petits morceaux.

Etouffant un hoquet de surprise et d'angoisse, elle se releva.  
Sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva devant un lac à l'allure douteuse. Ses eaux étaient boueuses et agitées, et les plantes semblaient toutes mortes. Tout paraissait mort, sans vie. Dans un cadre aussi sordide, elle observa les horizons pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Une grosse ombre lui bouchait la vue. Koro-sensei, pendu à un arbre était couvert de sang noir. Ses tentacules traînaient sur le sol et d'un coup sec bougèrent vers elle pour l'attraper.

Tels un boa, ils l'étouffèrent en lui coupant la circulation sanguine tandis que Koro-sensei murmurait doucement :  
— Vous… m'avez tués... Vous avez… tué votre professeur. TU m'as tué…

À cet instant, Eve ouvrit les yeux pour ne trouver que du noir. En haletant, elle tenta de se redresser mais eut une difficulté à le faire. Elle comprit qu'elle était dans un duvet. Elle haïssait cette sensation se réveiller mais d'ignorer où l'on se trouve.

Elle se souvint de cette sortie, de la tente, du feu de camp, de la boîte de conserve…

Bon sang, ce rêve –ou plutôt cauchemars– avait vraiment été bizarre…

* * *

 _*Combien de temps un homme peut-il vivre sans dormir ?_ Le record est à 11 jours. Sauf qu'entre deux on devient irritable, paranoïaque... des trucs pas super sympas.  
 _  
Note : Le lac existe bel et bien, pour les curieux. Et il y a bien une caserne militaire pas trop trop loin._

* * *

 _A suivre !_

Vous pouvez commenter pour la survie des lombrics mauves de la Malaisie Tropicale /osef/.


	26. Leçon de survie-Le groupe maudit

10/06/2016

Je suis -encore- désolée de ce retard .  
Prochaine fois, vous préféreriez que je vous prévienne si j'ai du retard ? Si oui comment ?  
PS : je pensais poster ce chapitre vers 10h... Puis j'ai commencé à divaguer sur Youtube. Sorry.

 **Mot de l'auteure/Racontage de vie : ** Je souhaite bon courage à mes amis 3èmes et 1ères/Terminales qui devront passer leurs exams en fin d'année... keur sur vous parce que je suis en vacances moi AHHAHAHHAH.  
PS : Je vais à la Japan Expo les gens !

 **Reviews** **:**

 ** _UnSingeEnChoco :_** Je ne peux pas t'accuser de ne pas avoir commenté parce que moi-même je ne postais pas x)  
Non, non, le Poisson d'Avril restera un jour que je célébrerai toute ma vie ! Même si il paraît qu'à un âge ça devient mal vu de coller des poissons dans le dos des gens :/  
Le caca dans les douches ? Mais c'est horrible XD Mon dieu, mais je sais même pas comment c'est faisable en fait !  
Bon, bah si tu commentes tous les deux chapitres, à plus pour le chapitre 27 !  
WOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. J'avais envie d'un moment un peu choupinou. J'en écris TELLEMENT PEU. J'en avais besoin. Surtout qu'entre ces deux-là ça avance vitesse escargot amputé du pied (c'est le reste de son corps qui lui permet d'avancer. OUI JE CONNAIS L'ANATOMIE D'UN ESCARGOT ET ALORS ?). Donc ça avance pas.  
Karma doit être habitué à la What-The-Fuckerie d'Eve. Le pauvre. x)  
Mais oui mine de rien j'ai besoin de dramatique aussi q_q Pour l'instant ça va, mais j'ai un projet d'arc que JE VEUX ECRIRE et qui risque de pas forcément vous plaire niveau dramatique %D  
Le rêve d'Eve en a choqué plus d'une... XD Faut savoir que les rêves veulent, disons, parfois dire des trucs. Le fait qu'il y ait un fouet n'est pas anodin. Je ne comptais pas le préciser au départ mais vu vos réactions je suis un peu obligée au risque de passer pour une folle x)  
J'ai pas compris ta question : "Les trucs en privé c'est quoi (inculte de la vie)", sorry x)  
Hahaha, je note ces répliques, on sait jamais ;)  
Bisous et merci de ton soutient chocolaté !

 **TheWorldOfManea :** Si des fois t'es un tyran :'( Et oui le pb d'affichage de review s'est réglé après. Je sais pu si je te l'ai dit donc vuala. (comment je m'applique trop pas pour ta réponse :p)

 **NERYUNGRIDESMIFA :** Toujours plus long le pseudo XD  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour cette review, je me souviens plus si j'avais répondu sur tout mais osef :3  
Love sur twa.

Un gros gros merci à **TheWorldOfManea** , **Mademoiselle Samson de la Verte Colline** et **Crystalin** pour m'avoir aidé à écrire ce chapitre !  
Merci aussi aux **Reviewveuses** et à **Vous** ! 

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Leçon de survie – Le groupe maudit

Le Soleil perçait à travers les rideaux d'une chambre d'adolescent. Doucement, la personne émergea d'un long sommeil qui avait été récupérateur. En posant un pied, puis l'autre sur le sol, l'individu commença par tirer ses rideaux.

— AH ! s'exclama-t-il. Koro-sensei, je vais finir par appeler le Ministère de la Défense si cela continue.

Néanmoins, il ouvrit la fenêtre et le poulpe put entrer.

— Comment vas-tu, Takebayashi ? demanda le professeur.  
— Aussi bien qu'hier après-midi, répondit-il, visiblement lassé.  
— Je pourrais t'amener là-bas, tu sais ? rappela Koro-sensei.  
— J'ai dit que j'étais malade, je tiendrais ce rôle jusqu'à lundi.

Le poulpe parut triste, mais n'ajouta rien. Si son élève voulait se faire passer pour malade, qu'il le fasse, mais il était tout de même dommage de rater une si belle occasion de le _tuer_. Même la veille, où il était allé chez l'adolescent pour le raisonner, Takebayashi n'avait pas changé d'avis.

— Ils se sont inquiétés pour toi, rappela le poulpe juste avant de partir.  
— Je sais.  
— Révise bien, encouragea Koro-sensei en s'envolant.

 **…xX*Xx…**

— Eve, lève-toi ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit les dernières levées !

Secouée comme un chat plein de puces, Eve se réveillait d'une façon peu agréable. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : retourner chez elle continuer sa grasse matinée, sous sa couette et sur son gros matelas. Les feuilles avaient beau avoir été un compromis, elles restaient bien moins confortables que son matelas.

L'anglaise sortit de sa tente en ayant pris soin d'enfiler son short, et sa veste à manches courtes. En frissonnant un peu à cause de la fraîcheur du matin, Eve observa l'aurore à travers les branches d'arbres qui couvraient le camp.

Eve suivit Rio jusqu'au feu de camp qui, faute d'avoir été alimenté s'était éteint. Karasuma attendait que toute la classe se soit levée pour distribuer les rations, ainsi que pour faire le point de la journée. La brune comprit alors pourquoi son amie l'avait réveillée aussi brusquement : elle ne voulait pas qu'Eve soit la dernière personne qu'on attendait avant de manger.

Une fois que les dernières élèves se soient réveillées –soit Hara et Rinka, qui s'étaient levées simplement grâce à l'intervention de Kataoka–, Karasuma pu commencer son discours.

— Donc, aujourd'hui est notre deuxième jour de stage de survie. La difficulté augmentera donc. La conserve que vous tenez dans vos mains sera la dernière que vous aurez le matin. De cette façon, vous n'aurez que le troisième et le quatrième jour à jeûner si vous ne trouvez pas de nourriture. Mais le but n'est pas de ne rien manger mais bien de se débrouiller en pleine nature, nous verrons ça cet après-midi, conclut-il.

Ce matin, la classe E put déguster une nouvelle conserve, cette fois froide. Ce qui malheureusement n'était pas au goût de tout le monde, spécialement Irina qui se plaignait de chaque chose au camp. « J'ai déjà dormi dans les meilleures hôtels de ce monde ! », « J'ai goûté à la gastronomie des plus grands chefs ! », et toute phrase contenant des superlatifs après chaque nom commun étaient devenues ses mantras.  
Chaque fois, elle se taisait après que Karasuma lui ai répondu de s'en aller si elle n'était pas satisfaite.

La matinée passa plutôt rapidement.  
Karasuma-sensei leur avait fait un cours sur l'hygiène en survie –était survenue la question fataliste du stage « Comment on fait pour faire caca ? »–, puis s'en suivit un cours sur l'orientation. L'ex-militaire rappela comment se servir d'une carte et d'une boussole –Eve se souvint de son rêve étrange à cet instant– et comment se repérer à l'aide du Soleil.

— Maintenant, je vais vous apprendre des notions qu'il vous faudra retenir de toute urgence. Au cours de ce séjour, vous serez amenés à vous déplacer en groupe –jamais seuls– dans la forêt. Vous savez vous déplacer, mais il peut arriver qu'une personne se blesse. J'espère bien sûr que ça n'arrivera pas, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, entama Karasuma. Quelqu'un a déjà des bases de secourisme ?

Le groupe 1 eut une pensée pour Takebayashi. Okuda baissa la tête. Bien qu'elle ait aidé Takebayashi à s'occuper des malades pendant leur voyage aux îles, où Takaoka était devenu complètement siphonné, elle n'avait aucune valeur sans les instructions de son ami. Mis à part mettre quelqu'un en Position Latérale de Sécurité, le système scolaire ne leur avait pas appris grand-chose.

— Irina, vous voulez peut-être dire quelques mots à dire sur ce sujet ? interrogea l'ex-militaire, qui s'était souvenu que sa collègue n'avait pas pu beaucoup participer depuis le début.  
— Je suis une tueuse, je tue. J'avoue ne pas savoir grand-chose pour faire l'inverse, répondit-elle, d'un ton qui laissait percevoir un peu de gêne.  
— Il faudrait, intervint Koro-sensei. Un assassin expérimenté devrait avoir des bases dans chaque domaine.  
— Vous arrivez d'où déjà ? s'énerva la blonde, vexée. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça me servirait ! Je suis un assassin. Un assassin, ça tue, ça ne vous opère pas de l'appendice entre deux contrats !  
— Sincèrement, vous devriez étendre vos connaissances, répéta Koro-sensei avec une note presque nostalgique dans sa voix.  
— J'y penserais, répondit-elle sèchement.

Après un léger silence où Karasuma toisa une Irina hautaine, le militaire reprit :  
— Bien… dans ce cas, je vais vous apprendre ce que je sais. Bien sûr, ça ne vaudra pas les conseils d'un médecin.

Pendant presque une demi-heure de cours théoriques, Karasuma expliqua les bases du secourisme, et les appliqua à leur cas, en survie. Cette fois Eve était attentive, vraiment attentive. Elle avait toujours trouvé les sciences intéressantes. Pas la géologie, ou l'étude de la reproduction des fleurs qui étaient pour elle une aide pour piquer du nez en cours, mais plus l'anatomie.

— Tu as l'air intéressée, remarqua Kayano.  
— Ça se voit tant que ça ? Oui, je trouve ça cool, avoua Eve.  
— Tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard ? interrogea Rio qui s'était incrustée.  
— J'en sais trop rien en vrai, médecine, ça m'intéresse mais est-ce-que c'est ça que je vais faire ? Sincèrement, je sais pas trop.

Après les ''cours'', les groupes revinrent au camp pour déguster leur dernier déjeuner. Toujours cette même conserve fade, froide, à la viande filandreuse et à la sauce gluante. Néanmoins, les élèves avaient faim, alors ils mangeaient sans rien dire. Sauf Nagisa qui était fatigué de devoir essayer d'éviter les morceaux de viande chaque fois qu'il mangeait.

Après ce maigre repas, l'ex-militaire et Koro-sensei expliquèrent aux élèves comment trouver de la nourriture. Koro-sensei, comme à son habitude avait préparé des guides énormes pour l'occasion. Dedans, il y avait un tout petit livret qui cataloguait toutes les plantes, champignons et baies comestibles qui pouvaient être trouvés.

— Vous allez pouvoir partir en éclaireur pour votre petit-déjeuner de demain, avertit Karasuma-sensei. Des questions ?

Aucune ne furent posées, et les groupes commençaient déjà à se disperser pour commencer leur glanage.

— Bon, va se séparer en groupe de deux, conseilla Karma. On garde le groupe des tentes, ça vous va ?  
— Pas de soucis, mais on va où ? demanda Rio.  
— Je pensais partir pas trop loin du lac. Comme ça, on est sûrs que personne ne se perde, répondit-il un regard vers son groupe.

Personne ne dit rien. La phrase de Karma ne sonnait pas vraiment moqueuse, mais venant de lui, c'était étonnant.  
Le groupe partit donc en exploration. Les filles avaient décidé de ne pas trop s'éloigner et profitaient donc pour discuter, pour faire passer un peu le temps.

— Ce matin il faisait frais, mais maintenant j'ai chaud avec ma veste moi ! Peut-être qu'elle retient mieux la chaleur que la vôtre ? supposa Kayano en la laissant ouverte.  
— Peut-être, je t'avoue que j'ai chaud aussi avec la mienne, approuva Eve en ouvrant également la sienne.  
— Si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai ni froid, ni chaud, fit Rio avec un air satisfait.

Après cinq minutes de recherches sans rien trouver, elles décidèrent de s'éloigner un peu du lac en prévenant Nagisa et Karma.

— Ah là il y aura peut-être quelque chose ! hasarda Okuda en désignant une cuvette.  
— Le coin m'a l'air sympa, ça me va ! encouragea Kayano en sautant la première.

Elle se lança dans la cuvette recouverte de feuilles et remplie de quelques buissons. En se réceptionnant, elle ne sentit pas le sol et s'écrasa contre la pierre avec violence. Les feuilles masquaient en réalité un sol rocheux et accidenté.

Vivant la scène au ralentit, les filles mirent quelques secondes à réagir avant de descendre aussi rapidement et prudemment que possible.

— KAYANO ! KAYANO !

En l'attrapant dans les bras, doucement Rio la retourna pour l'examiner. Son t-shirt bleu, presque noir se fonçait au-dessus de la poitrine jusqu'entre ses clavicules.

— I-il faut voir la blessure ! bredouilla Okuda, complètement paniquée.  
— Je la tiens déjà ! s'énervait Rio, paniquée elle-aussi.  
— Je m'en occupe, fit Eve en essayant de garder le peu de calme qu'il lui restait.

Elle enleva d'abord la veste de Kayano, qui rendait difficile l'examen de la blessure. À cet instant, une tête rouge et une autre bleue apparurent sur le haut de la dépression.

— On vous a entendu crier, tout va- s'arrêta Nagisa en voyant Kayano couchée qui gémissait de douleur.  
— Allez chercher Karasuma-sensei ! ordonna Rio qui avait repris ses esprits.  
— Mais… tenta Nagisa.  
— ALLEZ CHERCHER LE PROF ! cria Eve, devenant le haut-parleur de son amie.

Cette fois, les deux garçons obéirent et partirent en courant en direction du camp. Rio avait bien compris que pour observer la blessure, il faudrait à un moment où un autre enlever le t-shirt de Kayano, ou même trop l'ouvrir pour que les adolescents soient utiles. Si les garçons avaient été là, la tâche aurait été un peu plus compliquée. Puis surtout plus gênante pour Kayano.

Il y avait une grosse coupure, qui commençait juste en dessous de la clavicule gauche pour s'arrêter au-dessus de la poitrine de la verte, du moins c'est ce que laissait paraître la –trop- grande quantité de sang qui s'échappait.

— Il faut… presser la blessure… avec un tissu propre ou ses mains s'il n'y a rien de mieux, se rappela Eve.  
— Tu vas le faire ? demanda Okuda, blême.  
— Ça va aller, confirma-t-elle.

Elle posa doucement ses mains sur la plaie qui saignait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Kaede émit un petit sanglot mais se contenta de serrer la main que Rio lui offrait.

— Il faudrait qu'on la remonte. On doit facilement être à dix minutes du camp en courant, réfléchit Rio.  
— Il faudrait bander la blessure alors, fit Eve.  
— Oui, il faut stopper l'hémorragie, prononça Okuda, la voix blanche.

Eve fouilla avec acharnement dans son sac pour trouver l'objet de ses désirs. Elle sortit un autre t-shirt à manches courtes de couleur claire. Puis l'anglaise sembla chercher autre chose, mais claqua sa langue en remarquant que le reste des objets était inutile.

— On va utiliser ça pour compresser, expliqua Eve. Je voulais laisser mes affaires dans la tente, mais j'ai oublié… Quelqu'un a de la corde ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le faire tenir ?  
— Il faut que ce soit serré, rappela Okuda en tremblotant  
— Des cordes ? re-proposa Eve.  
— C'est Nagisa qui les a je crois, fit la chimiste de la classe.  
— Le mieux se serait un autre t-shirt, dit Rio.

Pas moins dix secondes plus tard, Eve se retrouvait avec son t-shirt d'uniforme dans la main et sa veste fermée jusqu'au cou comme remplacement. Sous le visage interloqué néanmoins légèrement reconnaissant de ses amies, elle lâcha :  
— On pouvait pas prendre le sien, il faut qu'elle garde sa chaleur, vu le sang qu'elle perd. Et c'est moi qui ai la veste qui cache le plus.

Okuda et Eve tentèrent de faire tenir leur bandage tant bien que mal et par miracle, elles arrivèrent à faire quelque chose qui compressait suffisamment. Rio portait Kayano, qui se sentait trop faible pour marcher. Aidée de Manami et Eve, la blonde put remonter sans tomber.

Les filles essayèrent de se rapprocher le maximum du camp pour gagner du temps. Toujours sous l'effet du stress, elles paniquaient. Elles couraient aussi vite que leur corps leur permettait. Eve était devant pour ouvrir la voie et désigner un chemin sûr et devait donc courir plus vite que Rio pour ne pas la ralentir. Okuda était derrière pour servir de soutien à la blonde et l'aider à maintenir Kayano qui ne tenait que par le Saint Esprit.

— Ne cours pas si vite ! Tu vas enlever le bandage !  
— Faut qu'on se dépêche, elle perd beaucoup de sang !

C'est avec soulagement qu'elles virent Karasuma arriver en courant, suivi de loin par Karma et Nagisa qui peinaient à le suivre. Sans dire un mot, Karasuma attrapa Kayano et courut vers le camp, puis sûrement vers le camping qui possédait une infirmerie.

Essoufflés comme jamais, Karma et Nagisa s'écroulèrent. Les filles en firent de même pour récupérer leur souffle. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il n'y avait que du silence, entrecoupé par les respirations irrégulières des élèves, éprouvés après une telle course.

— Ça… va aller… pour elle ? demanda Nagisa entre des quintes de toux.  
— Je sais… pas trop… fit Eve. La blessure… saignait beaucoup quand même…  
— Ça… n'avait pas trop… l'air sérieux… rassura Rio entre deux bouffées d'air.

Eve sentait ses poumons la brûler, ses jambes la brûler, sa gorge la brûler... Elle sentait sa tête tourner, son sang pulser à ses tempes. Elle entendait et sentait ses battements de cœur, qui menaçaient de faire exploser sa cage thoracique. En regardant les autres, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas.

Karma et Nagisa paraissaient à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque. Le visage brillant de sueur, ils avaient l'air d'avoir couru un marathon. Et faire l'aller-retour jusqu'au camp aussi rapidement était louable de compliments.

— Bravo, vous avez fait vite, félicita Eve en s'allongeant à même le sol.  
— Ouais… Mais on ne bouge plus pendant au moins dix minutes là… soupira Karma qui reprenait encore son souffle.  
— Karma-kun est arrivé avant moi… avoua Nagisa, toujours aussi humble.  
— Comme ça, tu étais devant s'il fallait indiquer le chemin, fit Karma avec sympathie.

Les filles purent se relever, et aidèrent les deux garçons à en faire de même, mais s'ils étaient complètement épuisés.

— Vous n'avez plus vos sacs ? remarqua Rio.  
— On les a lancés dès qu'on est arrivés au camp, expliqua Nagisa. Pour gagner de la vitesse.  
— Vous voulez de l'eau ? proposa Eve.

Une étincelle de bonheur et d'avidité alluma les yeux des deux amis.  
 _Ça veut dire : « Oui je donnerais un rein pour boire, là maintenant_ », devina Eve avec amusement.

Elle leur tendit la bouteille :  
— Finissez, Rio et Okuda ont en une aussi.  
— J'ai pas dit que j'acceptais de prêter la mienne, plaisanta Rio en buvant dans ladite bouteille.  
— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, fit timidement Okuda en tendant à Karma la sienne.  
— Merci, répondit le rouquin.

Ils mirent un temps fou à revenir au camp : le groupe 1 était complètement extenué. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, tous les élèves les interrogèrent au sujet de Kayano. Seule Okuda eut la bonté et la force mentale de rester leur raconter, tandis que les autres s'étalaient dans leur tente.

— On va voir Kayano quand ? demanda Rio.  
— Dès qu'on a des nouvelles. Ça ne sert à rien d'y aller s'ils la transfèrent à l'hôpital.

Les jambes en coton, elles ressortirent néanmoins quelques minutes plus tard. Okuda était au téléphone avec Koro-sensei, qui apparemment lui assurait que tout allait bien, et qu'elles pourraient lui rendre visite avant qu'il fasse nuit.

Par compassion les autres groupes les laissèrent tranquilles, et s'occupèrent de tout le camp sans eux. Après un message de Koro-sensei, le groupe 1 eut l'autorisation de se rendre vers le campement, en étant le plus discret possible, pour ne pas éveiller l'attention.

 _Forcément, un groupe de gamins armés de couteaux et habillés d'une tenue presque digne de l'armée, ça court pas les rues…_

Les élèves contournèrent tout le camping pour se rendre directement dans l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivés, ils signalèrent leur présence et purent entrer. En les voyant, Kaede s'assit sur son lit avec le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Ça va ? s'enquit Okuda, soucieuse.  
— Plus que je ne le pensais ! Je n'aurais même pas besoin de points de sutures apparemment, la rassura-t-elle.  
— Tant mieux… Ça saignait beaucoup pourtant, assura Eve, en se souvenant de ses mains tâchées de sang.  
— Oui, j'en ai perdu pas mal apparemment. Mais on a pris ma tension et tout ça… Il paraît que si je mange bien, et que je me repose, je devrais pouvoir vous rejoindre demain avant midi. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas courir, ni trop bouger, mais je pourrais quand même participer, les consola-t-elle.  
— Je suis rassuré, souffla Nagisa.  
— Comme nous tous, fit Rio sur le même ton.  
— On va te laisser te reposer, annonça Karma avec un sourire. On t'attend demain.  
— On aura trouvé un bon déjeuner, va ! garantit Eve en fermant la porte.  
— Oui, merci beaucoup…

Kayano se retrouva de nouveau seule dans l'infirmerie, qui s'obscurcissait à mesure que le Soleil se couchait. Quelle idiote elle avait été. Sauter dans un trou sans en vérifier le fond était complètement stupide. Si seulement elle avait…

Stop. Elle les reverrait demain si tout se passait bien, de toute façon. Elle essaya de s'endormir pour être en forme le lendemain.

Le groupe 1, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait faisait le point : ils étaient cinq sur le groupe initial de sept personnes. Visiblement, leur groupe était vraiment malchanceux.  
Alors qu'ils retournaient au camp, ils remarquèrent que la nuit tombait. Bien que Karasuma leur ait appris à s'orienter de nuit, il fallait admettre que ce n'était pas très rassurant.

— On arrivera dans combien de temps, demanda Okuda, la voix tremblotante.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Rio. On ne devrait plus être très loin.  
— Dans le pire des cas, Koro-sensei viendra nous chercher, ajouta Eve. Crois-moi, je suis une habituée.  
— Il aura tellement peur qu'il osera pas, se moqua Karma pour dédramatiser la situation.  
— Regardez, de la fumée ! désigna Nagisa. On a juste à la suivre tant qu'on la voit.  
— C'est peut-être pas notre camp, supposa Rio.  
— C'est dans la bonne direction, confirma Karma. Au pire on se trompe.

Ils continuèrent donc à avancer dans cette direction, même lorsqu'ils ne virent plus la fumée, à cause de l'obscurité. Le groupe sortit des lampes-torches, histoire d'éviter une autre chute. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à avancer à petits pas, de peur de tomber ou de se perdre les uns les autres, le groupe de Karma –dont il était le représentant– arriva au camp.

— Vous êtes là ! Je m'étais inquiété ! J'étais prêt à aller vous chercher ! annonça Koro-sensei.  
— Vous avez vu ? Trop peur du noir pour nous chercher, répéta Karma avec un sourire narquois.

Le feu avait été rallumé par le groupe des délégués avec un briquet médiéval. Pour la dernière fois, le groupe pu réchauffer leur repas et le ''déguster'' aussi lentement que possible, comme pour avoir l'impression de plus manger. Nagisa relativisa en disant qu'il n'aurait plus à éviter les chutes de viandes qui parsemaient son repas.

Avant de se coucher, Okuda apostropha ses amies :  
— J-je… les filles ?  
— Oui ?  
— Je… Enfin… C'est que… J'ai disons… peur de dormir toute seule dans ma tante cette nuit, baragouina-t-elle la tête baissée.

Il fallait admettre que tous les bruits de la forêt nocturne étaient loin d'être très rassurants. Entre les bruits de feuilles suspects, les grincements effrayants et des cris d'animaux… oui, la paranoïa pouvait vite reprendre le dessus.  
— On risque d'être assez serrées aussi… releva Rio, mal à l'aise.

Karma et Nagisa passèrent au même moment pour rentrer dans leur tente, qui était juste à côté de celle de Rio et Eve, et celle de Kayano et Okuda. Les trois tentes étaient placées en triangle, avec un peu plus de deux mètres entre les entrées.

— Ça ne me dérange pas de dormir seule, proposa Eve. J'ai besoin de place, moi ! continua-t-elle avec un ton faussement hautain.  
— Tu es sûre ? demanda Okuda.  
— Si je ne l'avais pas voulu, je ne l'aurais pas proposé et j'aurais prétexté un problème quelconque, genre une tente pas anti-acariens ou quelque chose du genre. Et puis, c'est normal de faire ça pour ses amis ! reprit-elle avec son air théâtral, l'index pointé en l'air.  
— Merci beaucoup, fit la japonaise en tripotant ses nattes.

Eve alla donc se coucher, seule, dans la tente de son amie.  
Bon, leur matelas de feuilles n'était pas aussi confortable que celui qu'elle avait fait avec Rio, mais c'était largement suffisant.

En tentant d'ignorer tous les bruits alentours, l'anglaise ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans un sommeil qui l'emportait.

 **…xX*Xx…**

Du noir. Du noir partout.  
Et des gens, des têtes. Ils apparaissaient, venant de nulle part. Ils allaient, ils partaient sans dire un mot.

Puis le noir. Encore. Un gouffre énorme.  
Soudain, un horizon apparut.

C'était sombre. Un camaïeu morbide de gris, vert et marron se disputaient le paysage. Le ciel était sombre. Comme si un orage apocalyptique était prêt à éclater.

Doucement, elle s'approcha.  
Un lac. L'odeur était pourrie. Les plantes étaient mortes. Elle était déjà venue ici. Sauf que cette fois, en plus de sa couleur morne, le lac était de couleur pourpre. Du sang.

En fixant un arbre, elle ne vit qu'une corde formant un nœud, couverte de mousse.  
Et le lac, aussi effrayant et putréfié qu'il était, l'appelait. Doucement encore, elle s'approcha.

Quelque chose émergeait de la surface.  
Entouré de nacre, un lotus d'une blancheur immaculée flottait sur l'eau fétide et croupie du lac.

Elle voulait le toucher. Elle voulait l'attraper. Elle sentait que si elle le prenait, elle pourrait partir, oublier…

Alors elle s'approcha. L'humidité poisseuse la collait, la pesait, l'étouffait. Mais elle voulut attraper le lotus blanc.

Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent à la frontière entre la terre et l'eau. Elle avait des bottes. Si elle faisait quelques pas, elle pourrait facilement attraper le lotus.

Alors lentement, sa jambe s'approcha et s'engouffra dans l'eau glaciale et sale. Elle sentit quelque chose de dur. Elle avait pied, et l'eau s'arrêtait en haut de sa cheville. Elle mit l'autre pied dans l'eau. Plus que quelques pas.

 _De toute façon, je ne peux pas m'enfoncer plus dans l'eau…_

D'un coup, la terre sous ses pieds se déroba. Elle sombra dans l'eau glacée, souillée et visqueuse du lac.

Elle se noyait. Dans de l'encre. Tout était noir, froid, impur.  
Elle se noyait. Elle étouffait.  
Elle était en train de mourr-

…xX*Xx…

Eve ouvrit les yeux.  
Elle respira par saccades, comme si elle avait été en apnée pendant de trop longues secondes. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, elle vérifia l'heure grâce à sa montre. Enfin, elle mit un temps avant de comprendre l'heure qu'il était : les aiguilles, bien que fluorescentes, brillaient trop faiblement.

 _Quatre heures vingt…_ soupira la britannique avec dépit.

Elle attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et rafraîchit sa gorge brûlante.  
Bon sang, ça ne lui arrivait jamais de faire des cauchemars à la suite, comme ça. Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était peut-être l'environnement, la nature…

Qu'importe. Elle n'allait pas faire de la psychologie de comptoir à une heure pareille. Elle tenta de se rendormir en espérant de pas cauchemarder une fois de plus.

Le lendemain matin, l'étrangère de service se leva amorphe.  
Elle répondait une fois sur deux aux questions qu'on lui posait, ne pouvait effectuer qu'une action à la fois et ne parlait pas.  
Okuda prit peur en pensant qu'elle avait mal dormi par sa faute, ce qu'Eve contesta rapidement.

— Tenez, c'est des baies qu'on a trouvé hier.

La brunette leva la tête à la vitesse d'un drogué sous ecstasy pour voir Isogai et Kataoka qui leur ramenaient une partie de leur petit-déjeuner.

— Oh… Merci beaucoup… Mais on peut attendre pour en trouver nous-même, fit Eve.  
— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, accepte, encouragea Megu.

À cet instant, l'estomac d'Eve gargouilla, lui rappelant à quel point elle avait faim. C'était totalement différent de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de ressentir. L'anglaise commençait à comprendre ce qu'était la faim, la vraie. _  
_  
— On accepte, dit Karma en tendant la main vers le cadeau. Merci.  
— Bon appétit surtout, souhaita Isogai en repartant vers son équipe.  
— Cet après-midi va falloir se bouger, décida Karma en rapportant le petit-déjeuner. Eve, y'avait pas de honte à accepter : on a besoin d'énergie et on n'a pas pu les chercher nous-même.

La britannique grommela mais finit par manger, comme le reste de son groupe. Le temps que tout le monde finisse, Eve se tourna vers Okuda.

— Diiiis, commença l'européenne.  
— Heu, quoi ? fit Manami déjà effrayée de la demande de l'anglaise au parapluie vert.  
— Eh bien, je me faisais la réflexion que t'avais pas les cheveux dégueux. Contrairement à moi et surtout Rio.  
— Bah tranquille, dès le matin maintenant ! ronchonna Rio, qui n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée.  
— Oui bon. Du coup je me demandais si tu pouvais me faire une tresse. Parce que j'ai pas confiance en Rio de ce côté-là. Je pourrais me retrouver avec un carré rose avec des mèches bleues, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, continua Eve, sans se soucier de Rio.  
— Et ça se dit amie, souffla la blonde, exaspérée.  
— D'accord, fit Manami avec le sourire.

Eve dégaina sa brosse à cheveux et sa crinière presque démêlée devant Okuda qui avait encore sa conserve et sa cuillère dans les mains.  
En moins de cinq minutes, la tresse était presque terminée.

— Merci de m'avoir invitée dans le groupe, au fait.  
— Bah y'a pas de quoi ! J'étais bien obligée en plus, on fait une bonne équipe avec nos boules puantes haha !  
— Je suis vexée d'être si facilement remplaçable, bougonna faussement Rio.  
— Mais non ! Tu restes ma blonde préférée, promis ! gloussa Eve.  
— C'est ça, fais l'hypocrite maintenant, railla la blondinette.  
— Pour en revenir à toi, t'inquiète pas, ça ne nous gêne pas ! T'es mimi comme tout, et si tu le voulais tu pourrais rejoindre notre team de méfaits, siffla l'européenne le visage sombre et diabolique.  
— Bonne idée, fit Rio en affichant le même visage sadique.  
— Je… vais y réfléchir, dit-elle, en souriant avec gêne.

Pendant ce temps, toute la classe avait eu le temps de terminer leur repas.

— Bien, entama Karasuma. Aujourd'hui, vous avez pu manger le premier repas qui est le résultat des recherches d'hier. J'aimerais que nous fassions le point sur vos impressions.  
— La forêt n'est pas très rassurante, surtout de nuit, avoua Fuwa… Bien que ce soit très inspirant pour écrire des scénarios.  
— Je te rejoins sur ce point, affirma Hazama. La forêt de nuit est un lieu parfait pour un bon roman d'épouvante… termina-t-elle avec une aura sombre.

 _Elles pourraient s'associer pour un manga d'horreur ces deux-là…_

— Mis à part ce sentiment d'insécurité ? Rien d'autre ?  
— On fait beaucoup plus attention à ce qui nous entoure. On se rend compte que beaucoup de choses nous sont acquises au quotidien, et que ce n'est pas le cas dans la nature… souleva Sugaya.  
— C'est vrai. Maintenant, nous allons évoquer l'effet chimpanzé. C'est quelque chose que vous avez tous vécu. C'est une conséquence d'un stress trop fort, qui devient contre-productif. Lors de situations dangereuses, notre corps relâche un cocktail d'hormones, composé principalement d'adrénaline. Le rythme cardiaque s'accélère, on transpire, les bronches se dilatent, tout le corps se met à fonctionner au maximum. Le but est de survivre. Le problème, c'est que pendant un stress trop intense on perd la capacité à réfléchir correctement. Au bas mot, on perd presque la moitié de son QI. C'est ça, l'effet chimpanzé.  
— Terasaka ne doit pas être affecté par ce problème… chuchota Karma.  
— Dans certaines situations, il est obligatoire de réfléchir pour s'en sortir. Si l'on a que la moitié de notre Q.I., il est même possible que le stress mène à la mort. À force d'être confronté au stress, on peut apprendre à se contrôler et limiter l'effet chimpanzé. En survie, on peut se mettre à ressentir un profond stress pour rien. Si notre imagination et notre raison se battent, c'est toujours l'imagination qui gagne. Pour cela, l'humour est également important. Bon, je pense que je vous ai assez bourré le crâne comme ça. Vous avez jusqu'à une heure et demi pour récolter de quoi vous nourrir ce midi. Vérifiez bien vos sacs avant de partir.

Le groupe 1 se prépara à partir, bien décidé à trouver eux-mêmes leur repas cette fois. Une fois les sacs vérifiés, les uniformes bien équipés et les bouteilles d'eau remplies, le groupe maudit se dirigea vers la forêt, avec le livret de Koro-sensei.

— Bon. Hier on était allés par là et on avait rien trouvé. Le mieux serait de partir vers l'Est du lac. En arrivant j'ai vu une autre forêt. On pourra trouver autre chose là-bas peut-être, suggéra Karma.  
— Ça me va, approuva Eve.  
— Il ne faudra pas trop s'éloigner quand même… fit doucement Okuda.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas va ! On a presque plus de trois heures pour faire l'aller-retour ! rassura Rio, avec son énergie habituelle.

Le groupe avança vers l'Est à l'aide d'une boussole et finit par arriver à une route. Qui laissait voir la forêt, bien plus épaisse que de leur côté.

— On traverse ? demanda l'anglaise.  
— Ça me plairait bien d'explorer les horizons, admit Karma, l'air joueur.

Le rouquin avait l'air d'un gamin qui venait de trouver un nouveau terrain de jeu.

— Je suis d'accord, accepta Okuda, qui paraissait un peu déterminée.  
— Moi je vous suis, répondit Rio.  
— Pareil pour moi, fit Nagisa.  
— Super alors, on y va, fit le rebelle en traversant.

Son groupe le suivi.  
Eve remarqua une voiture, quelques mètres plus loin. C'était étrange qu'elle soit à cet endroit et surtout, on aurait dit qu'elle stationnait depuis un moment.

 _Les vieilles voitures ça doit être courant au Japon…_ se dit-elle. _Ou c'est une voiture volée._

Le groupe pénétra dans la forêt qui était beaucoup plus sauvage que celle qui entourait leur camp. Elle en était d'autant plus magnifique, car la nature était reine en ces lieux et cela se voyait.  
Au vu de la diversité des plantes et des arbres, les élèves affamés étaient presque sûrs de trouver quelque chose.

— On peut se séparer en petits groupes, on s'appelle si on trouve quelque chose, proposa Karma.

Comme la précédente expédition, les élèves se séparèrent. Les filles étaient seules, mais à moins de dix mètres l'une de l'autre. Il était difficile d'avancer tant la végétation était dense, mais cela ne découragea les adolescents.

— Attends je rêve… prononça Eve en se retournant. Ça doit bien faire un quart d'heure qu'on est là et la route est encore visible.  
— Faut dire qu'avancer c'est assez compliqué ici, répondit Rio qui était un peu plus loin. Plus on avance, plus je la trouve flippante cette forêt.

En effet, plus ils avançaient, plus la lumière se faisait rare, plus l'ambiance était lourde et oppressante. Chaque branchage devenait des griffes auxquelles il fallait faire attention, chaque racines un piège dont il fallait se méfier, chaque trou une raison de plus pour tomber…

 _Pourquoi Karma trouve toujours des endroits aussi flippants !?_ geignit Eve mentalement.

Les nuages devaient masquer le Soleil, car lentement la lumière se fit rare, accentuant le côté malsain de la forêt. Les ombres noires des arbres se déchiraient comme des serres qui menaçaient de les faucher à chaque instant.

Soudain, Eve entendit un cri à glacer le sang.

 _Oh mon dieu je vais mourir. Je vais mourir, je vais mourir je vais-  
_ Tandis que son cerveau continuait miraculeusement à fonctionner, elle reconnut la voix d'Okuda. Se reprenant juste assez pour aller vérifier son état, elle se faufila le plus rapidement possible vers son amie.

Manami était face à elle, accroupie en tenant ses mains contre sa tête. La japonaise semblait dos à ce qui l'avait effrayée.

— Okuda… ? 

* * *

A dans deux semaines, logiquement ça devrait être bon !

Bisous et commentez pour la survie des dromadaires violets unijambistes des régions chaudes de l'Afrique de l'Est !

Diamly~~~


	27. Leçon de survie-La fin du cauchemar

01/07/2016

Encore un retard, vous commencez à être habitué(e)s, non ? Mais bon, pour me pardonner ce chapitre est long ! Le plus long que j'ai écrit, pour l'instant :D

 **Mot de l'auteure :** **Je suis à la Japan Expo le vendredi et le samedi** ! Si vous voulez me voir, ce serait avec joie, surtout que je serais peut-être seule X3 (ou avec ma soeur et sa pote donc bon). Sinon j'espère que vos épreuves si vous en aviez se sont bien passées :p  
Courage #ElogesFunèbres #MauriceEtSesGouttesD'eau

 **Reviews :**

 _Mimica3466 :_ Déjà, merci pour ta review... J'avoue que je suis assez hésitante sur ce thème : j'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour du coup j'ai peur que ça ait pas plu :/ Ravie de voir que tu as aimé, en tout cas :3  
Ehh... de base je voulais une française. Mais une française au Japon, elle aurait galéré. Du coup elle est presque plus anglaise que française : elle ne se souvient de quelques mots/phrase typiques... J'avoue que je me laissais également une porte si je voulais aller dans ce sens, parce que je ne connaissais pas la fin de ma fic et que j'attendais celle du manga. :)  
Merci pour cette réaction XDDDD J'avoue, c'était horrible de couper là mais je le fais rarement. Donc bon x)  
Encore merci pour la review, en espérant que ça te plaise :D

 _TheWorldOfManea :_ Ok. Merci pour la review !

.  
. _  
_Ok, j'arrête de déconner et je réponds : Et oui, j'ai fini mon devoir d'esclave. Mais du coup je ne t'ai pas donné ton devoir. J'étais pressée, tu ne répondais pas et puis je me suis dit "Au pire elle le fera plus tard", "Je faisais comment avant ?". Du coup je l'ai posté. #GrosseThugLife  
Mais tes commentaires en violets me manquent :'(  
Voilà, remercie pour la review, à plus :3

 **IMPORTANT : CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE DESCRIPTION/SCENE POUVANT CHOQUER LES PLUS SENSIBLES. LA SCENE EN QUESTION SERA INDIQUEE AVANT ET APRES. Vous comprendrez même sans la lire. (Et c'est pas du sexe, ni un meurtre, au passage)**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Leçon de survie – La fin du cauchemar  


Dos à Okuda une ombre se découpait. Doucement, les yeux d'Eve s'habituèrent à la scène et à son obscurité quasi-invraisemblable. Elle scruta ce qu'elle devina être une silhouette humaine avant que son souffle ne se coupe.

Un cadavre. Pendu.

Eve écarquilla les yeux et ne put dire un mot. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et un cri resta coincé dans sa gorge nouée.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de course qu'elle trouva le courage d'hurler :  
— N'AVANCEZ PAS. RESTEZ OÙ VOUS ÊTES !

Le silence était comblé par les halètements d'Okuda, qui toujours accroupie semblait vouloir effacer cette image de sa mémoire.

— Tout va bien ? demanda une voix masculine, qu'elle reconnut être celle de Karma.  
— Rien de dangereux. N'avancez pas. J'arrive, répondit Eve par saccades. Ne bougez pas.

Plus loin, les adolescents se regardèrent, inquiets. Pourquoi Eve ne voulait-elle pas qu'ils avancent ? Qu'y avait-il pour qu'elle réagisse aussi violemment et qu'Okuda hurle ?

L'anglaise avança doucement, pas à pas pour arriver à la hauteur de la japonaise. Elle se baissa, toujours aussi lentement pour serrer Okuda contre elle, la rassurer et indiquer sa présence.  
Cependant, la brune ne put s'empêcher de détailler le cadavre qui était face à elle.

 **/!\ À partir d'ici, si tu es un petit rouleau de cannelle sensible, ne lis pas la description qui suit ! /!\**

Sa peau brunâtre se décollait, tout comme ses ongles. Ses orbites étaient vides, mais Eve aperçut quelques insectes qui grouillaient à l'intérieur. Les yeux inexistants du corps semblaient la fixer comme s'ils voulaient l'attirer dans des abîmes sans fin. Ses entrailles dépassaient de la chemise qu'il portait. Les vêtements étaient teintés de vert gris poisseux.

L'anglaise tenta de détourner le regard, sans succès.

La peau gris-verdâtre laissait voir ses os saillants, qui menaçaient de sortir à chaque mouvement trop brusque à cause du vent. L'angle de son cou était anormal, et renforçait le malaise de la jeune fille. Sa mâchoire pendait dans le vide, laissant voir une bouche noircie par un sang coagulé et pourri, et des dents qui émergeaient de la gencive putréfiée.

 **/!\ Tu peux revenir, petit rouleau de cannelle /!\**

— Eve ? appela Rio.  
— N'AVANCE PAS, cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, l'anglaise aida Okuda à se relever et partit vers son groupe. Les deux filles remontèrent la pente et rejoignirent leurs amis qui les attendaient, le visage inquiet. La petite chimiste se mit alors à sangloter, toujours en cachant ses yeux. Eve tenait toujours Okuda, et la fit avancer vers Nagisa et Karma. Rio fixait son amie avec appréhension.

Eve jeta un regard aux deux garçons qui disait « Rassurez-la. ».

— Il y avait quoi là-bas, chuchota la blonde assez doucement pour que Manami ne l'entende pas.  
— … Je… Il… Quelqu'un s'est pendu, fit-elle entre deux tremblements.

Rio resta interdite quelques instants, comprenant mieux pourquoi son amie ne voulaient pas qu'ils approchent.

— Depuis longtemps, en plus. Un vrai zombie de The Walking Dead, continua-t-elle, sous le choc. Il aurait pu faire ça ailleurs, quand même…  
— Eve… fit Rio qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

La blonde se tourna quelques instants vers le rouquin qui serrait Okuda contre lui et Nagisa qui essayait de la rassurer.

— On y va. Mieux vaut retourner près du camp, décida Rio.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.  
Ils retraversèrent, et Eve ne put s'empêcher de fixer une nouvelle fois la voiture qui était là. Ah, maintenant elle avait une idée de sa présence.

Okuda était avec Nagisa, tandis que Karma se rapprocha des deux amies qui marchaient derrière.

— Il y avait quoi ? Elle n'a rien dit et je n'ai pas voulu l'interroger, demanda Karma.

Rio jeta un regard désolé à Eve.

— Ça va, dit-elle à l'intention de son amie. (elle regarda le rebelle droit dans les yeux) Un cadavre. Pas très frais, dirons-nous.  
— … Je vois, fit-il après quelques secondes. Ça… Va ?  
— Bah je viens de voir un mec pendu depuis un moment. À part ça, ça va, répondit-elle presque sèchement.

Karma ne répondit pas. Elle était en état de choc, pas étonnant à ce qu'elle réponde comme ça. Mais il haussa un sourcil : sa réaction était bien différente de celle d'Okuda.  
En voyant le visage de ses amis, Eve baissa les yeux.

— Désolée. Je me sens pas bien. Je…

Les détails du cadavre lui revinrent. Plus glauques les uns que les autres.  
Un haut le cœur la prit.

Poussant Rio, elle se jeta sur le tronc d'un arbre pour vomir.

— Eve ? demanda Rio après la ''crise''.

Elle toussota et haleta avant de répondre :  
— Ça va. Laisse-moi deux minutes pour me reprendre.

L'anglaise respira de grandes bouffées d'air. Son cœur battait trop vite et sa vue se floutait. Son estomac se contractait douloureusement et sa gorge était serrée comme jamais.  
Là c'était clair et net : elle ne pourrait jamais faire assassin.  
Sa gorge se noua et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. L'européenne toussa une nouvelle fois et prit la bouteille d'eau de son sac pour se rincer la bouche et boire.

Elle n'aurait pas pu pleurer comme Okuda ? Ah non ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse la forte, pour vomir cinq minutes plus tard ! Heureusement encore qu'elle n'était pas héroïne de film : un prince charmant embrasse une jeune fille qui pleure, pas celle qui vomit ses tripes.

Elle secoua la tête, balayant ses pensées qui étaient encore inopportunes à la situation.

— C'est bon. On peut y aller, dit-elle.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche parcourues dans le silence, le groupe 1 arriva au camp. Karasuma, étonné de les voir arriver si tôt, les rejoignit.

— Un problème ? demanda-t-il inquiet.  
— On est décidément un groupe maudit, commença Eve, le visage livide.  
— On a eu un… petit souci de parcours, raconta implicitement Karma.

Le regard de l'ex-militaire dévia sur Okuda qui avait encore les yeux rougis et gonflés et hoquetait nerveusement toutes les cinq secondes, puis sur Eve dont le visage était fermé et aussi frais que si elle venait d'apercevoir un mort.

Cette fois, Eve regarda son amie. Rio comprit le signal et attendit qu'Okuda, accompagnée de Nagisa se soient éloignés. La blondinette expliqua ensuite la raison de leur retour aussi soudain.

— Je vois… Ah, j'aurais dû m'en douter… soupira-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque, mal à l'aise. J'aurais dû prévenir les groupes de ne pas s'éloigner du lac.  
— Pourquoi donc ? demanda Karma.  
— Nous sommes proches du Mont Fuji, ça ne vous a pas échappé. Nous sommes également proches d'Aokigahara, expliqua Karasuma.  
— Oh mon Dieu, souffla Rio, visiblement surprise.  
— C'est logique quand on y pense, fit Karma. J'aurais dû y penser aussi…  
— Je suis la seule qui suis paumée ? C'est quoi « Aokigaraha » ?  
— « Aokigahara », Eve. C'est une forêt qui est tristement connue pour ses nombreux suicides, raconta l'ex-militaire.  
— Ah. En effet, je confirme. (il y eut un silence où tout le monde regardait ailleurs) C'est pas tout ça, mais je vais… me poser un peu, si ça ne dérange personne, déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Eve s'allongea dans son sac de couchage en fermant fort ses yeux, comme pour oublier cette image qui la hantait.

Sur sept personnes du groupe, il y avait le choix entre un malade, une blessée et deux traumatisées. Super.  
Quelle était la suite ? Il restait encore trois personnes. Il y allait avoir un mort ? Une tempête ? Une chute de météorites ? Une apocalypse zombie ? Des marcheurs blancs ?  
Au point où ils en étaient, il était difficile de faire pire.

Trois petits coups se firent entendre sur sa tente, comme si quelqu'un tentait de toquer à une porte.

— Hm ? Entrez, fit-elle en s'asseyant, toujours emmitouflée dans son duvet.

Une tête rousse ouvrit, puis s'arrêta au seuil de l'entrée. Accroupi, Karma fixait la grosse boule de tissu qu'était Eve. Ses deux iris dorés constataient d'un air désolé l'état dans lequel était l'anglaise.

— Moui… ?  
— On a toujours pas trouvé de nourriture, avec tout ça. Tu viens avec nous ou tu préfères rester là ?

 _Pas de « idiote », « ou tu préfères te morfondre seule avec ton doudou ? », « rester seule avec ta pseudo-déprime » ? Wow, je dois faire de la peine,_ pensa-t-elle.

— Okuda vient ? demanda-t-elle  
— Je suis allé la voir juste avant toi, je crois que oui.  
— Je viens alors.  
— Te sens pas obligée, dit Karma, toujours devant la tente. Je sais pas exactement ce que tu as vu, mais si tu veux rester, reste ici.  
— Si Okuda vient alors que c'est elle qui l'a découvert et a eu le premier choc, je vois pas pourquoi je resterais ici, réfuta-t-elle.  
— Chacun a son propre ressenti. Tu ne peux pas juger tes propres actions sur les autres. Tu es différente d'Okuda et c'est pareil pour elle. Tu as pu le voir plus longtemps, être plus choquée, ou au contraire l'être moins mais préférer te reposer quand pour être d'aplomb cet après-midi, on ne t'en voudra pas. Arrête de vouloir faire la forte si au fond de toi tu ne le veux pas, pleure un bon coup et on reparle plus.  
— Si tu fais référence au vomi, sache qu- commença-t-elle avec agacement.  
— Y'avait aucune référence au vomi, Eve. Arrête voir le mal partout, soupira-t-il. Maintenant si tu veux venir je ne vais pas t'attacher de force ici. Bien que te connaissant tu pourrais apprécier.

Eve fixa quelques instants son interlocuteur pour voir une trace de moquerie dans ses yeux. Il était sérieux ou… ? Elle avait mal entendu peut-être ?  
Le garçon s'autorisa un léger sourire et au même instant il reçut un coup de botte, puis une bouteille d'eau, une lampe de poche, un livre…

— On dit pas des trucs comme ça aux gens déprimés ! grogna-t-elle en cachant son amusement.  
— T'as l'air en forme pourtant ! répliqua-t-il.

À cet instant, l'anglaise stoppa son mouvement, évitant à sa malheureuse autre botte d'être jetée sans ménagement. En forme ?  
Elle avait vu un mort ! Comment pouvait-elle s'autoriser de RIRE ? Une personne était MORTE.

— T'as pas à te sentir mal pour ce mec. Ou fille. J'en sais rien en fait. À la rigueur c'est lui/elle qui devrait avoir honte pour toi, dit Karma, toujours en position de défense, dans le cas où il recevrait un nouvel objet.  
— Ouais mais c'est moyen quand même…  
— Arrête un peu de déprimer, c'est dans ces cas-là que t'es lourde, conseilla le rebelle.  
— Ah ? Et je suis comment la plupart du temps ? demanda la brunette.  
— Si je le disais, je recevrais cette botte en pleine face. Alors je me contenterais de dire que si tu veux partir, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

L'anglaise baissa les yeux, afficha une moue un peu déçue et enfila sa chaussure gauche, en se demandant donc bien ou la droite avait pu atterrir.

— Réflexe !

Après avoir évité sa chaussure droite de justesse Eve suivit Karma et les deux adolescents rejoignirent le reste de leur groupe.  
Cette fois, ils restèrent aussi soudés que s'ils avaient été collés à l'hyper glue. Pas question de refaire deux fois la même erreur.

Au bout d'une heure, ils revinrent au camp les bras chargés. Même avec les « Mais Karma lâche-ça ! La moitié de tes champignons doivent être toxiques ! », les « OKUDA ÇA VA ? », mais aussi « Nagisa, Rio faites attention, je suis sûre que c'est Karma qui est maudit. Vous êtes les prochains. » et forcément le « Eve, si tu essaies encore une seule de fois de grimper aux arbres et d'imiter Tarzan, on te laisse moisir ici. », le groupe parvint à revenir sans accident.

— Karma-kun, presque tous tes champignons sont toxiques, apprit Koro-sensei, qui était encore réapparut de nulle part.  
— On te l'avait bien dit, répéta Rio, moqueuse.  
— Lesquels sont les plus toxiques ? demanda le sadique, un air tout à fait innocent sur le visage.  
— Ne répondez pas Koro-sensei, conseilla Nagisa, blasé par les élans machiavéliques de son ami.  
— Oh t'es pas drôle ! bouda Karma. N'oublie pas que ton sac de couchage est juste à côté du mien, continua-t-il, le visage démoniaque.  
— Bonne chance Nagisa, firent les filles en partant se mettre à table.

Les filles s'installèrent autour du feu de camp principal.

— Kayano ne devrait pas tarder, non ? demanda Eve.  
— Elle devait revenir vers midi, donc oui, répondit Okuda dont le visage trahissait encore un certain malaise.  
— Elle finira bien par arriver ! On devrait commencer à préparer le repas, fit Rio.

Puisque toutes les équipes devaient cuisiner elles-mêmes le midi, l'équipe de Karma fut vite prise de court.

— Quelqu'un sait cuisiner ici ? demanda Karma.  
— OH MON DIEU ! s'exclama Eve. Quelque chose que Monsieur Parfait n°2 ne sait pas faire !  
— Je _sais_ cuisiner, répliqua le rouquin déjà lassé par la conversation. Les bases.  
— Okuda ? tenta Rio. La cuisine, c'est comme de la chimie, non ? Mais avec des aliments.  
— Heu… pas vraiment, s'excusa la petite japonaise.  
— Nagisa, dis-nous que tu sais cuisiner, implora Rio. Si c'est Eve ou Karma qui cuisine, on a une chance sur deux de mourir d'intoxication alimentaire.  
— Ça ne vaut que pour Eve ça.  
— Je ne crois pas ! Je suis sûre que je suis meilleure cuisinière que toi, répliqua l'anglaise.  
— On s'en fout, répliqua Rio, fatiguée de surveiller deux gamins dont la maturité était aussi grande que celle d'un élève de maternelle.  
— Oh je sais ! dit l'européenne, dans un éclair de génie. Je sais qui cuisine super bien.

Les regards avides se tournèrent vers l'étrangère du groupe. Ils avaient faim. Très faim. Et fatigués de manger des conserves que seul Karasuma-sensei trouvait à son goût.

— Dans le groupe 3, il y a Megu. Elle sait TOUT faire, elle sait sûrement cuisiner. Et surtout… Dans le groupe 4 il y a… Hara, raconta Eve. Sinon il y a bien Muramatsu du groupe 2, mais il n'est bon qu'avec des râmens je pense.  
— Bien joué. Je pense qu'Isogai ne doit pas être mauvais cuisinier non plus, il est dans la catégorie « Ikemen » aussi, ajouta le rouge.  
— Autrement dit, le seul groupe qui n'a pas de cuisiner est le nôtre, réalisa Okuda.  
— Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! geignit Rio, faussement désespérée.  
— Comment on peut les convaincre de cuisiner pour nous, aussi ? souleva Nagisa.  
— Soit on les paie, soit on les enlève, soit on leur donne un peu de nos trouvailles, énuméra Eve très sérieusement.  
— Les enlever serait la meilleure solution pour manger le plus, mais malheureusement ça ne va pas être possible, fit Karma, l'air presque déçu.  
— On va prendre la troisième option je pense, décida Nagisa.  
— On demande à qui ? demanda Rio. Isogai est vraiment généreux est le plus apte à accepter, mais les talents de Hara ne sont plus à démontrer…  
— Je vote pour Hara ! jugea Eve. Je sens l'odeur de leur repas jusqu'ici…  
— Hara.  
— Hara.  
— Bon, je pense qu'on demande à Hara, trancha Okuda.  
— Qui va lui demander ?  
— Rio, vas-y. Use de ta diplomatie, poussa Eve.  
— Mouais. Débrouillez-vous pour commencer à préparer le terrain, accepta-t-elle en se relevant.

Le reste du groupe commença donc à préparer leur feu de camp. Si Okuda et Eve avaient interdiction de s'éloigner chercher du bois –mesure qu'elles trouvaient un poil extrême–, elles s'amusaient bien à essayer d'allumer le peu de brindilles qui étaient déjà au centre du foyer. Technique des pierres, technique de frottement avec un archer, technique de la loupe –sans Soleil–… Rien n'y faisait et ce n'était pas faute de bonne volonté.

Eve et Okuda n'avaient aucune envie de voir revenir les garçons les bras chargés de bois en ayant toujours pas de départ de flamme. Un plan machiavélique dû prendre forme, sans le consentement d'Okuda.

— Je fais la conne devant le feu du groupe 3. Ils trouveront ça presque normal venant de moi, et pendant ce temps tu voles un peu de leur feu. Capiche ? répéta Eve.  
— Avec quoi je leur prends ? demanda Okuda.  
— Ce que tu veux. Du moment que ça prend, répondit Eve. Bon, go. Même s'il arrive un truc bizarre, fais ta mission, ne t'occupe pas de moi. Le repas de ce midi repose beaucoup sur toi, conclut l'anglaise d'un ton héroïque.

En s'approchant de l'emplacement des tentes du groupe 3, Eve aperçut Isogai et Kataoka qui cuisinaient ensemble. Ils étaient admirés par le reste de leur groupe, surtout Maehara qui ne cessait de féliciter son ami.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour ne pas paraître trop suspecte ? Et amener le groupe à ne pas se préoccuper du feu ?  
Bah. Un rien ferait l'affaire.

— Youhouuuuu !

Eve tenta d'exécuter une roue, seule figure de ses années de gymnastique en primaire qu'elle avait retenue. Si sur un terrain propre et sec cela ressemblait presque à quelque chose d'esthétique, la pseudo-gymnaste avait sous-estimé le potentiel glissant d'un sol humide et recouvert de feuille. Ce fut donc sans grâce qu'elle s'écrasa sur le sol.

— Eve ! Enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

La tête contre les feuilles, elle tenta de se relever avant de ressentir une douleur aigüe dans la cheville. Elle entraperçut les élèves qui venaient vers elle et Okuda qui s'approchait du feu.

— Euuuh… Ça doit être la faim. Bon, je vais partir. Hein.  
— Rien de cassé ? s'enquit Kataoka.  
— Non, non ne t'inquiète pas !  
— Puisque tu es là, vous avez réussi à préparer à manger ? demanda Yada.  
— Presque, confirma Eve.  
— On pourrait vous aider sinon ! proposa Hinano.

La culpabilité commença à s'infiltrer dans l'esprit d'Eve.

— Oh… C'est adorable mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine, on a presque fini ! Je vais y aller cette fois, bon appétit !

Elle marcha, non sans grimacer à chaque fois qu'elle posait son pied gauche au sol, vers l'emplacement des tentes de son groupe et vit Okuda essayer de transmettre la flamme au foyer. C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que la petite japonaise réussit à embraser toutes les petites brindilles.

— Bien joué Manami-chan ! applaudit l'européenne. On aura réussi finalement !

L'équipe de ravitaillement de bois arriva, l'air surpris.

— Tiens, je ne pensais pas que vous réussiriez, s'étonna Karma.  
— Tu as bien tort, à force de volonté, on aura allumé nous-même le feu ! déclara l'anglaise, fière comme un paon.

Okuda laissa échapper un petit rire. Les deux garçons comprirent qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais ne cherchèrent pas à trouver la vérité. Ils avaient bien trop faim pour ça.  
Au même moment, Rio arriva avec Hara.  
— Tadaaaaam ! montra la blonde.  
— Je ne vous aide que pour la recette, pour le reste, vous vous débrouillerez. J'ai faim moi, fit Hara, l'air déprimé à l'idée de devoir attendre pour manger.  
— C'est déjà sympa d'être venue, remercia Nagisa.

Le groupe salivait déjà en pensant au premier vrai repas depuis quelques jours. Ils faisaient de piètres explorateurs pour l'instant.

— Bon, d'abord montrez-moi ce que vous avez trouvé, ordonna la cuisinière.

Le groupe s'exécuta. Hara donnait des instructions et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, chaque bol en métal que possédaient les élèves était rempli de leur futur repas. C'était un mélange de champignons, de baies sauvages et d'un igname trouvé par Isogai. Le délégué était devenu un véritable détecteur d'igname : depuis qu'il avait appris que cette racine se vendait cher, il faisait pour en trouver.

— Ça manquerait bien de viande, admit Rio, pourtant peu carnivore.  
— C'est vrai. Ou de féculents, opina Okuda.  
— Je ne me vois vraiment pas chasser et vider un animal personnellement. À long terme, je ne dis pas, mais on part demain… rappela Eve.  
— Moi je trouve ça bien comme ça ! fit Nagisa, content de pouvoir savourer un repas sans viande.  
— On aura qu'à imaginer la viande nous-même, conclut Karma.

Le groupe 1 attendit donc patiemment le membre manquant : en effet Kayano était censée revenir le midi même. En attendant de chauffer leur repas chacun, Eve voulait partir accompagnée de Rio pour faire le tour des autres groupes. En se relevant, l'anglaise se rappela de son acrobatie ratée et de sa cheville qui faisait des siennes.

— Tu t'es blessée ? interrogea Rio, maintenant devenue inquiète au moindre signe de faiblesse de son amie.  
— Hm. J'ai comme qui dirait fait une mauvaise chute, sous-entendit la brunette.  
— Bon, si tu veux garder ça secret, c'est pas grave. Je suis ton amie, je comprends. Je te torturerais juste.  
— Tu penses vraiment qu'on a réussi à allumer ce feu seules avec Okuda ? demanda énigmatiquement Eve.  
— Et donc ? répondit Rio toujours en marchant à la vitesse d'une limace, donc celle d'Eve.  
— Bah on a dû en piquer un peu. Et j'ai dû attirer l'attention, tu me connais, je fais toujours le sale boulot, se plaignit ironiquement l'étrangère.  
— Oui, pauvre Eve, se détendit Rio en constatant que son amie se reprenait. Et donc je suppose que tu as fait un truc bien con et que tu es mal tombée.  
— Exactement, oh regarde, c'est Bitch-sensei.

Irina était en train de manger avec une moue dépressive. Karasuma n'était pas à ses côtés, les deux adolescentes en profitèrent donc pour lui demander des nouvelles.

— C'est mieux que si j'avais dormi seule, ça c'est sûr, avoua-t-elle, toujours un air de déception sur le visage. Mais vous connaissez Karasuma-sensei. Ce gros têtu est vraiment insensible. Bref, il ne s'est rien passé, vous vous en doutez.  
— Vous n'avez pas parlé ? demanda tout de même Eve.  
— Vous êtes plutôt éloquente en plus, ajouta Rio.  
— Oui, ben ça ne suffit pas avec cet idiot ! ragea la plus belle femme à des kilomètres. Il ne me répondait même pas ou « demain ne râlez pas si vous n'arrivez pas à vous réveiller ! ».  
— Vraiment rien ? s'étonnèrent Rio et Eve en chœur, déçues de n'avoir aucune information croustillante à se mettre sous la dent.  
— Oh… Eh bien peut-être que… hésita l'assassin.  
— Crachez le morceau !  
— Je lui ai demandé assez sérieusement s'il tenait à moi, avoua-t-elle, le regard fuyant cette fois.  
— Et ? Il a répondu quoi ? demandèrent les adolescentes, intéressée comme si c'était le scoop de l'année.  
— Hm, c'est gênaaaaaant ! se lamenta-t-elle.

Il était toujours intéressant de voir à quel point une tueuse sexy, forte et sûre d'elle pouvait tomber au niveau d'une écolière de primaire amoureusement parlant. Pourtant, elle avait dû en côtoyer des hommes.

— Tant que ça ? réagirent d'abord les filles, avant de se reprendre, le visage malicieux. Vous savez, on ne dira rien.  
— Oh, ne pensez à rien de pervers ! Il a juste « Si je ne tenais pas à vous, aurais-je risqué la vie d'une classe entière pour vous sauver l'autre fois ? »…  
— ... C'est vraiment mignon, s'ébahit Eve.  
— C'est pas Karma qui dirait ça, hein ? se moqua Rio en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'anglaise.  
— Ooooh ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Irina, soudain intéressée. J'ai parlé, à ton tour. Je veux savoir s'il y a quelque chose ! Je pourrais même te conseiller, dit-elle en mimant un baiser.  
— Mais arrête Rio t'es ridicule ! Je vais aller voir les autres, moi, grogna l'ours agacé qu'était Eve.  
— Tu me raconteras si tu sais quelque chose, fit Irina à l'attention de Rio qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

En faisant un tour auprès des autres groupes, les deux filles virent arriver Kayano au camp. C'est avec une joie presque exagérée qu'elles accueillirent la nouvelle venue. En arrivant à l'emplacement du feu de camp, Kayano fut surprise d'y trouver son bol déjà prêt et chauffé. Rio et Eve pour leur part avaient encore à le réchauffer, ce qui valut un nouveau savon de l'anglaise qui était décidément une spécialiste en la matière. La blondinette rentra dans le jeu de son amie en essayant de récupérer un peu de nourriture pour « réparer le tort mentalement commis pour le traumatisme de devoir attendre pour manger ». Elles n'obtinrent rien si ce n'est des rires et des « dépêchez-vous avant qu'il y ait trop de mouches dans votre plat ». Et ce n'est que devant son bol qu'Eve se rappela que son estomac était noué. Finalement, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de viande : elle aurait eu du mal à la manger.

Les élèves avaient un peu de temps de libre avant le retour des cours de survie. Karasuma demandait aux adolescents de se détendre pendant cette pause, pour apprendre à rester plus calme dans la forêt. Il avait expliqué après avoir parlé de l'effet chimpanzé que s'ils étaient déjà habitués à la forêt, ils seraient beaucoup moins paniqués s'ils s'y perdaient.

Eve rejoignit donc sa tente en ayant envie de lire. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu l'idée de prendre un livre, elle devait se contenter du seul ouvrage dont elle disposait, soit le guide de Koro-sensei. Version allégée, six cents pages.

En zieutant au hasard le sommaire qui faisait déjà quatre pages à lui tout seul, l'Anglaise tomba sur le conseil « Que faire si on a aperçu un cadavre ». Elle glapit presque de surprise et étouffa un petit rire : ce genre de situation était impensable, vraiment. Son professeur était tout simplement cinglé.

Pourtant, elle le lut. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas très long. Il l'avait écrit « au cas où ». Mais ce poulpe trouvait toujours les bons mots pour apaiser ses élèves. Ce fut encore le cas cette fois. C'était pourtant simple comme recommandations : en parler à des amis, avertir un professeur, ne pas dormir seul, ne plus se promener seul… Mais le tout était écrit à la manière de Koro-sensei –et dans un bon anglais, d'ailleurs– et entouré de petits dessins de poulpes, ce qui rendait le texte plutôt comique et rassurant.

Rio feuilletait également le guide d'un air ennuyé à la page « que faire si vous vous ennuyez », ce qui fit plutôt rire son amie.  
Après avoir regardé l'heure, la brunette avertit Rio qu'il était temps de retourner voir Karasuma.

— Bien. J'aurais dû faire ce cours avant, mais je préférais d'abord vous enseigner les bases pour que vous puissiez vous déplacer plus librement dans la forêt. Vous vous rappelez de la règle de trois ? Trois secondes sans prudence lorsqu'on se déplace, Trois minutes sans air, trois heures sans abri et… ?  
— Trois jours sans eau ? se rappela Sugino.  
— Bien. Je rappelle encore une fois que cette règle dépend des conditions dans lesquelles vous vous trouvez. Dans un désert chaud, la priorité ne sera pas de construire un abri mais de trouver de l'eau. Au pôle Nord, ce sera de vous trouver un abri pour ne pas mourir de froid… Et donc je reviens à notre sujet principal : l'eau, continua Karasuma.  
— C'est génial que Karasuma-sensei puisse autant parler, chuchota Hinano à sa voisine.  
— Fais attention tu baves, se moqua Yada malicieusement.  
— Donc, l'eau. Vous avez tenu ces trois premiers jours avec vos réserves, la gourde et l'eau que j'ai moi-même purifiée.

Eve et Rio se regardèrent : elles avaient ramené les bidons remplis d'eau du lac le premier jour.

— Il a donc plusieurs façons : soit avec une pastille purificatrice –c'est ce que j'ai fait la première fois–, et si vous êtes vraiment en situation de survie et que vous n'en avez pas il reste plusieurs options. Des idées ? demanda-t-il en bon pédagogue.  
— Bouillir ? fit Kataoka.  
— Bonne technique. Si vous avez du feu ça reste la technique la plus rapide et une des plus sûres. Ensuite ? poursuivit l'ex-militaire.  
— Y'a pas un truc avec le soleil ? Je crois avoir vu ça à la télé une fois, tenta Kimura.  
— En effet, répondit le professeur un poil amusé. Si vous n'avez pas de feu, vous pouvez laisser l'eau dans des bouteilles transparentes et laisser le soleil faire. Mais il faut les laisser presque six heures en plein soleil. Si le ciel est nuageux, cela peut mettre deux jours… autant dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas être assoiffé. Bien sûr, ces conseils ne sont utiles que dans une condition : il faut que l'eau soit propre. Inutile de purifier une eau boueuse, pour ça, il faut la filtrer avant et c'est ce que nous allons faire cet après-midi.

Ce fut donc un atelier « Do It Yourself : faire son filtre à eau » qui occupa une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il fallait faire vite car en ce mois de Novembre la nuit tombait vite et les températures également. Tous les groupes se débrouillaient bien, et lorsque la majeure partie des élèves avait terminé la construction de leur filtre fait maison, quelques gouttes commencèrent à s'écraser sur le sol de la forêt. D'abord douce, la pluie se transforma en véritable averse lorsque le vent se leva, tout cela en moins de cinq petites minutes.

— Avant d'entrer dans vos tentes vérifier que les sardines sont bien plantées ! cria Karasuma tandis que tous les élèves se ruaient à l'intérieur de leurs abris de fortune.  
— J'y vais ! annonça Rio tandis que son amie tentait de tirer la fermeture Eclair de la tente.

Eve réussit à entrer et se détendit quand la tête blonde de son amie apparut au centre de la tente. Rio dégoulinait de partout : ses cheveux étaient trempés, tout comme sa combinaison. Les sacs de couchages étaient en train de prendre l'eau tandis que les deux filles essayaient de retirer leurs chaussures et leurs vestes qui gouttaient.

Toutes deux étaient grelotantes : sans le soleil, il ne faisait déjà pas très chaud alors trempées comme des soupes, elles mouraient de froid.

— Mon Dieu Rio je crève de froid.  
— On se met dans nos sacs de couchages et on se colle, va ! frissonna Rio.

Elles s'exécutèrent mais elles continuaient à trembler de froid. Après quelques minutes de silence à écouter les gouttes s'écraser contre le tissu de la tente, entendirent quelqu'un « toquer ». Karasuma venait juste vérifier qu'elles aillaient bien, les rassurer –comme Koro-sensei ne pouvait pas trop le faire à cause de la pluie– et leur demander d'éviter de sortir un maximum tant que la tempête sévirait.

— On est condamnées à se supporter pendant un moment, rigola Eve en claquant légèrement des dents.  
— Oui, je déprime d'avance, ironisa Rio avec la mâchoire tremblotante.

Seule la pluie atterrissant au-dessus des têtes des adolescentes se fit entendre.

— Il est cool quand même ce stage, entama Eve. Bon même si encore une fois je fais vraiment tout de travers, blagua-t-elle.  
— Oh arrête de dire ça, soupira Rio.  
— Je rigole.  
— Pas toujours, tu devrais être contente de ce que tu es au lieu de… (elle fit une pause pour chercher les mots anglais) toujours râler à cause de quelque chose qui ne « va pas », répondit la blonde en mimant des guillemets.  
— Je comprends pas, dit Eve, perdue.  
— Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu te plains toujours de toi-même et de ta vie. À croire que tu as toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules. (en voyant le regard secoué de son amie, Rio voulut ajouter quelques mots) Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas été malheureuse, mais comme tout le monde.

Eve se décolla de Rio, l'esprit chamboulé.  
Avait-elle fait aussi peu attention aux autres ? Non, elle n'était pas si égoïste. Non ?

— Écoute… Mon but n'était pas te déprimer ou de te faire faire une remise en question. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de te plaindre de toi-même. Tu es quelqu'un de génial, Eve. T'es anglaise –déjà faut admettre que c'est la classe–, plutôt jolie, intellige-… tu es jolie, rectifia la blonde pour se moquer. Non sérieux, arrête de t'en faire pour ça.  
— Mais c'est vrai… réalisa Eve. J'ai jamais été super attentive à toi de la même façon dont tu l'as été avec moi… Désolée…  
— Eve Bell ne commence pas ! Quand t'es dépressive t'es lourde ! reprocha Rio.  
— Mais pourquoi on me le dit autant aujourd'hui ?! déplora l'Anglaise.  
— Qui d'autre te l'as dit ? demanda Rio.  
— Karma.  
— Ah. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, entama la japonaise.  
— Tu sais quoi Rio ? coupa la brunette. Tu as tout à fait raison. Je devrais plus t'écouter, et, oh j'ai une super idée ! Je te pose des questions et tu réponds, ça te va ?  
— Ne change pas de sujet, Mademoiselle Parapluie Vert, dit Rio en recentrant le sujet. Avoue que tu as des vues.  
— Et ma super idée ? éluda l'européenne.  
— Tu évites le sujet, ça en dit long tu sais ? remarqua la blondinette, malicieuse.  
— Non.  
— Non, quoi ?  
— Ça dit rien du tout, soupira Eve.  
— Je voiiiiiis, Madame préfère attendre un peu pour me parler de son amoureuuuuuux !  
— Et là, c'est toi qui commence à être lourde Barbie, reprocha lascivement l'anglaise.  
— Mais oui, je te jure que je mènerais mon enquête ! gloussa Rio en poussant Eve, toujours dans son sac de couchage.  
— Ah, la pluie s'est un peu arrêtée. Tu sais comment on va manger ce soir ?

En effet, la question eut rapidement une réponse. Après l'averse, Karasuma appela toute la classe pour chercher la nourriture qui servirait à leur dîner. L'ex-militaire était partagé : la nuit allait bientôt tomber et il devait avouer qu'il avait complètement sous-estimé les aléas météorologiques. Après tout, les prévisions avaient été plutôt bonnes concernant le temps qu'il aurait dû faire pendant leur stage. Il n'avait pas envie que des élèves se perdent alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit et qu'une tempête se levait. Si cela avait été des soldats, Karasuma n'aurait que très peu hésité à les envoyer, mais des collégiens ?

Koro-sensei arriva avec un énorme parapluie et des bottes de pluie.

— J'ai ramené quelques repas supplémentaires en prévention de ce cas de figure, expliqua-t-il.  
— Bien, allez tous chercher votre dîner et ne restez pas trop dehors : la tempête n'a pas l'air finie. Je veux également vous prévenir : si elle devient trop violente, nous retournerons au camping.

Chacun se dirigea vers la tente flashy et énorme de Koro-sensei et en ressortit avec des nouilles instantanées. Koro-sensei avait déjà ajouté l'eau, elles étaient donc prêtes à être consommées.

En passant devant le groupe des deux délégués, Okuda leur demanda :  
— Pourquoi vous enlevez vos tentes, vous partez pour le camping ?  
— Non, on va juste tous se mettre dans une tente. De base on devait juste enlever la nôtre mais tout le monde voulait être ensemble. Ça sera moins confortable, mais plus rassurant et on aura moins de chance de s'envoler, expliqua Kataoka Meg.  
— Oh, c'est pas une mauvaise idée du tout, admit Kayano. Personnellement je ne serais pas rassurée de dormir seule si le temps est pareil que tout à l'heure.  
— En plus Okuda et toi êtes des poids plume ! Autant moi j'ai Eve… se moqua Rio.  
— Remercie-moi, sale ingrate, continua l'Anglaise. Mais j'avoue que ce serait sympa. Par contre pour les sacs on pourra pas tout mettre dans une seule tente.  
— Koro-sensei a dit qu'il nous les gardait. On a pris le principal et on les a déposé dans sa tente. Karasuma-sensei a dit qu'il était d'accord, tant que nous étions en sécurité et rassurés c'était bon.  
— Ok, bonne fin de soirée alors !

En retournant vers leur camp, le groupe 1 fit part de cette idée. D'abord les filles étaient sûres de le faire entre elles si les garçons n'étaient pas pour, mais finalement Nagisa et Karma acceptèrent. Le groupe décida de s'installer dans la tente des garçons qui était plus grande puisqu'elle pouvait accueillir quatre personnes. Initialement, il devait y avoir Takebayashi en plus, ce qui expliquait la taille de la tente.

Après qu'ils eurent démonté leurs abris, ils déposèrent leurs sacs et leurs tentes rangées dans celle de Koro-sensei qui avait déjà profité de construire un endroit pour les entreposer.

Au retour, Kayano et Okuda les attendirent tous déjà dans leur sac de couchage, avec leur pot de nouilles dans les mains, comme pour se les réchauffer. Chacun s'installa le mieux qu'il le pouvait et ils commencèrent à déguster leurs nouilles qui bien qu'industrielles, étaient bien meilleures que les conserves de Karasuma.

— Hm. Bonne soirée, non ? tenta Eve.  
— On aura pas froid cette nuit au moins, répondit Kayano avec le sourire.  
— Je commence même à avoir chaud, personnellement, fit Rio en enlevant sa veste. (en voyant le regard de certains membres de la tente, elle continua) Bah quoi, autant se mettre à l'aise, la nuit va être longue.  
— Pas faux, admit Eve en faisant de même.  
— J'espère que mes parents ne seront pas au courant, rigola Okuda.  
— C'est sûr que ça pourrait être bizarre hors-contexte, avoua Kayano.  
— Et après c'est les garçons les pervers, ironisa Karma qui lui aussi avait enlevé sa veste par commodité.  
— On a rien insinué, mais tu connais les parents… soupira Eve.  
— C'est pour notre bien, défendit Okuda.  
— C'est sûr, mais ils sont oppressants parfois, ajouta Rio. (il y eut un silence) Enfin bref… Tu as pris ton jeu de cartes, Eve ?  
— Affirmatif !

Lorsque tout le monde eut finit ses nouilles, une partie de carte put commencer. Le groupe était éclairé par deux lampes torches et essayait de profiter le plus possible du moment. C'était sans compter sur la tempête qui, comme l'avait prédit Karasuma s'était levée.

En plus de la forte averse, du vent qui poussait le tissu de la tente dans tous les sens, une détonation sourde se fit entendre. Kayano et Okuda qui étaient des poids plumes étaient bien contentes d'être en groupe : elles auraient eu peur de s'envoler avec un tel vent. S'ils n'avaient pas fait attention la première fois, ils aperçurent un éclair d'une lumière éclatante. Puis, le tonnerre gronda comme jamais.

Un silence de mort remplaça le grondement sourd du tonnerre.

— Ça va pas nous tomber dessus, hein ? demanda Kayano d'une petite voix.  
— La tente doit nous protéger, rassura Eve d'un air incertain.  
— Si ni Karasuma-sensei, ni Koro-sensei ne viennent on a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, rajouta Karma, qui mine de rien n'était pas à l'aise non plus.

Un flash de lumière. Un éclair venait de traverser le ciel.  
— Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, si-

Avant que Rio put atteindre « six », le tonnerre éclata si fort que ça en fit frissonner toute le groupe.

— Il est à peu près à deux kilomètres…*  
— Ah. Tranquille alors, répondit Eve.  
— Ça sert à rien de s'inquiéter. C'est pas parce qu'on va demander gentiment à l'orage de partir qu'il le fera, dédramatisa Karma en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable.

La tente était assez étroite pour six personnes, mais suffisamment grande pour que ce soit supportable. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas tous grands. Ils formaient pour le moment une espèce de cercle avec au centre les cartes. Mais après avoir passé quelques heures à jouer, Eve jeta un œil à l'heure. Il était neuf heures. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait l'impression d'être si fatiguée ? Il est vrai que la nuit était tombée rapidement, mais tout de même !

L'Anglaise bailla, ce qui fut le cas de tous ses amis quelques secondes plus tard.

 _C'est fou ce que c'est communicatif,_ remarqua-t-elle en baillant une fois de plus.

Pourtant elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Si elle était fatiguée, ce n'était pas le cas de cette petite zone de paranoïa en elle : le cadavre, la tempête et l'orage n'étaient pas les meilleures conditions dont elle pourrait rêver pour dormir. Et puis, elle n'allait pas avoir la place de bien s'allonger : ils étaient six dans une tente pour quatre, ce n'était pas son lit deux places.

— On pourrait éteindre la lumière pour ceux qui voudraient dormir, proposa Nagisa.  
— Ça peut être faisable, répondit Karma en éteignant la lampe torche.

À présent tout était sombre. Seuls les bruits de la forêt comblaient le silence. Le vent faisait siffler les feuilles et craquer les branches, la pluie elle, tombait toujours avec la même intensité sur les parois de la tente. Les éclairs déchiraient le ciel par intermittences et le tonnerre retentissait toujours ensuite, faisant sursauter les chanceux qui commençaient à s'assoupir.

Elle essayait de dormir. Mais rien. Puis le noir omniprésent ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle ne voyait rien mais entendait tout. La paranoïa envahissait vite un esprit fatigué et comme l'avait dit Karasuma-sensei : l'imagination bat toujours la raison lorsqu'elles se battent ensembles.

— On peut pas mettre une légère lumière ? demanda finalement Okuda.  
— J'hésitais à demander, la rassura Eve.  
— On a qu'à mettre un tissu sur la lampe torche mise au minimum, suggéra Nagisa qui était encore plus ou moins réveillé.  
— J'ai ma paire de chaussette, j'ai mis mes chaussette de dodo pour dormir… proposa Eve.

Nagisa lui tendit la lampe, et elle essaya d'y attacher une de ses chaussettes. L'effet était plutôt satisfaisant car la chaussette étant de couleur noire, la lumière diffusée n'était pas violente et juste suffisante pour distinguer quelques détails sans pour autant empêcher de dormir.

Eve essaya donc de se positionner sur son sac de couchage et sa veste qui lui servaient d'oreiller car grâce à toutes les personnes qui étaient enfermées, il ne faisait pas froid. Elle fixait la lampe qui tanguait avec intensité.

Il y avait toujours la pluie. Le vent. Les bruissements de la forêt qui lutte contre les éléments. Les éclairs. Le tonnerre.

Certains commençaient à peine à s'assoupir mais Eve gardait une certaine volonté à rester éveillée. Elle ne voulait pas dormir. Déjà pour toujours être au courant de la situation de la tempête. Et puis elle n'était pas rassurée.  
Elle croisa ensuite le regard bleuté de Nagisa. Lui aussi ne paraissait pas enchanté à l'idée de dormir.

— Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? chuchota Eve.  
— Non.  
— Je ne veux pas dormir, continua-t-elle.  
— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.  
— Pas rassurée.  
— On peut faire des tours de gardes si tu veux. Pendant que je n'arrive à pas dormir, tu essaies de dormir et vice-versa.  
— Ça me va, accepta Eve en fermant les yeux. Réveille-moi quand tu piques du nez.

Eve tourna la tête vers sa montre : 11h47. Déjà deux heures qu'ils avaient arrêtés de jouer ?  
La jeune fille ferma ses paupières avant de doucement s'endormir.

 **…xX*Xx…**

Il n'y avait plus le lac.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était du noir. Partout. C'est ambiant et oppressant.

Puis elle sentit des mains osseuses qui se posèrent aussi doucement que délicatement sur sa gorge. Les doigts décharnés se plantèrent ensuite dans la chair, comme des fines lames de couteau.

Elle hurlait. Elle vit le visage de son agresseur.

C'était le cadavre d'Aokigahara. Il murmurait des mots sous forme de râles. Il répétait incessamment ses mots soupirés terrifiants. Et elle manquait d'air.

BOUM.

Les yeux d'Eve s'ouvrirent d'une traite. Elle tourna la tête en se redressant avec lenteur pour croiser des yeux, cette fois non bleus mais dorés.

— C'est juste le tonnerre, prononça Karma à voix basse.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite pour voir l'heure : 4h08.  
Pour le coup le tonnerre l'avait bien aidée. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas hurlé dans la vraie vie et personne ne l'avait réveillée. Ce qui était logique si elle avait l'air de dormir paisiblement.

— Nagisa m'a dit pour le tour de garde. Je trouve pas ça utile mais si ça peut en rassurer… soupira-t-il en baissant le regard sur sa console de jeu.  
— Merci alors. Tu peux dormir maintenant.  
— Moui. J'ai presque fini, répondit-il mollement sans lever les yeux de son écran.  
— C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Pokémon Diamant.  
— Vraiment… ? vérifia Eve en gloussant.  
— Je vois pas où est le problème, continua Karma, apparemment très concentré.  
— Y'en a pas. Je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout, souffla Eve en s'asseyant.

Clairement, elle allait s'ennuyer. Elle aurait pu penser à prendre sa DS aussi. Bon, elle était vieille mais elle marchait toujours, alors pourquoi pas ?

— Tu en es où ? demanda-t-elle, juste pour parler.  
— À la fin de la ligue, dit-il en terminant la conversation.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, perturbées par les quelques grondements lointains du tonnerre.

— Fini, conclut-il en fermant sa console.  
— Bravo, félicita moqueusement Eve. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?  
— Essayer de dormir sans chopper un torticolis, informa-t-il d'une voix lasse. Et toi ?  
— Bonne question. La même chose je suppose.  
— Et ton tour de garde ? interrogea le rouquin, une lueur moqueuse luisant dans ses iris dorés.  
— Tu as dis-toi-même que c'était inutile, il vaudrait mieux que je dorme.

Pourtant après avoir été réveillée, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se rendormir. Encore peu lucide, Eve continua de contempler le vide. Puis son attention se dirigea vers la lampe torche, toujours bien enveloppée dans sa chaussette noire. Bizarrement, ça l'absorbait. L'endormait, presque.

— Tu veux devenir aveugle ? demanda-t-il tout en essayant de s'adosser à sa veste roulée en boule.

Eve baissa lentement la tête. Puis les yeux, pour croiser ceux de son camarade. Qu'avait-il dit ? Elle avait déjà oublié. Alors elle se contenta de le fixer sans raison.  
Ce qu'il fit également. Par compétition, par ennui ou par fatigue peut-être. Puis finalement, le silence et l'obscurité eurent leur effet soporifique et la tente au complet fut plongée dans un sommeil profond.

Quand le jour se leva, les doux rayons du soleil traversèrent la toile de la tente ce qui réveilla ses occupants. Ils étaient encore couchés et pourtant ils paraissaient épuisés.  
Eve, contrairement aux autres était normalement plutôt matinale. De ce fait, elle se leva pour profiter un peu de la fraîcheur matinale et pour marcher.

C'était le dernier jour.  
Elle devait bien avouer que cela avait été intéressant… mais plutôt fatigant, mine de rien. Et encore, ils avaient été plutôt aidés. Mais ils avaient perdus en confort… Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte des petits bonheurs quotidiens.

Après les compliments de Karasuma-sensei, la classe put démonter toutes les tentes et commencer à partir. Ils rejoignirent le camping là où ils purent enfiler leurs tenues de tous les jours et embarquer dans les espèces de camionnettes qu'avaient les militaires pour se déplacer.

Il y avait quelques personnes qui parlaient entre elles, mais Eve demeurait silencieuse et observait ces forêts qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais.  
 _Coïncidence ou destin ?_ Elle se posa la question lorsque le véhicule roula devant une voiture à l'arrêt, qui paraissait avoir été là depuis longtemps. Cette voiture qu'elle avait aperçue avant de pénétrer dans la forêt d'Aokigahara était maintenant entourée de quelques policiers.

* * *

 _*Calculer la distance de l'orage (non Rio n'est pas magicienne malheureusement)_ : on compte le nombre de secondes qui séparent l'éclair du tonnerre. Puisque la lumière est plus rapide que le son, on verra instantanément la lumière et c'est le son (le gros BOUM qui te faisait flipper quand t'étais gosse, toi-même tu sais) qui mettra plus de temps à arriver qui permettra de mesurer où se trouve l'orage.  
\- Donc soit on divise par 3 le nombre de secondes (ce qui donne un résultat en kilomètre)  
\- Soit on multiplie par 340 (fais-ça de tête, la table de 340 c'est easy) et on obtient un résultat en mètres.  
Vuala sinon vous pouvez toujours chercher sur internet parce que je sais que j'explique mal. :c

 _Parallèle : Aokigahara_  
Pour celles qui se posent la question, est bien une vraie forêt. De base, cette forêt n'avait rien demandé à personne. Sauf qu'un écrivain japonais (lol jure) a publié un bouquin où le couple se suicide où ? Bah ouais, à Aokigahara.  
Ce mec décrit même Aokigahara comme « un site où il est conseillé de se suicider » (4 étoiles sur Tripadvisor mgle). Non sérieusement, parce que cette forêt est un vrai labyrinthe où il est galère d'avancer et qu'au passage elle EST ENORME.  
Enfin bref, si le sujet vous intéresse je vous invite à vous renseigner mais ATTENTION quand même parce que des gens ont publié des photos de… certains corps retrouvés là-bas. Ils pensent que ça découragera les dépressifs de passer à l'acte. Bref.

* * *

A suivre !  
S'il-vous-plaît, commentez pour la survie des pandas.  
Oui, rien qu'un panda normal. L'autre animal n'avait pas susciter trop d'émoi alors je tente un truc random !

Bisous, à plus !  
Diamly~~~


	28. Leçon annuelle

23/09/2016

JE. SAIS.  
Mon retard est énorme, mais vu que vous êtes adorables, vous allez me pardonner, hein? o_o

 **Blabla de l'auteure (ou pour ceux que ça intéresse de connaître la raison de ce retard impardonnable)** : Aloooors... Par quoi commencer ? Pour être honnête, je ne sais même plus quand j'ai posté un chapitre pour la dernière fois. Je crois que c'était celui de 8000 mots. Je vous rassure, je ne fais PLUS JAMAIS CA. J'ai mis 3000 ans à l'écrire, et après j'étais trop crevée. Bon, après j'avoue que c'est pas vraiment ça qui a joué.  
Si vous me suivez depuis un moment, vous savez que j'aime me plaindre. Mais làààà... En gros j'ai passé des vacances à chier. Et une année pas top (pour pas dire carrément nulle). Juillet était chiant comme la mort (sauf le début où je suis allée à la JE -coucou Pru'-). Août était un peu différent, parce que j'ai eu un "remontant", qui m'a carrément lâché comme une vieille merde (ce qui m'a déprimé comme pas permis. HEIN, SALE ANGLAIS DE MES DEUX). Bref, j'étais mais alors VRAIMENT PAS en condition d'écrire. En fait, j'étais en condition pour rien. Je déprimais, salement. Mais ça va mieux (enfin un peu). Puis même si c'est pas le cas, j'ai prévu de régler le problème :p (non je vais pas me suicider. Enfin pas avant la fin, je suis pas une bitch quand même /OKE JE DECONNE/)

J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée, que vous vous êtes fait des amis, que vous vous sentez plus ou moins bien à l'école... Bref, vous pouvez m'en parler sinon je compatirais avec plaisir XD

SINON, je vais à l'animasia (Bordeaux) si ça intéresse, dites-moi dans les comm :)

 **Bon chapitre ! (même si je sais qu'il est pas top, mais je fais mieux pour le prochain q_q)**

* * *

Chapitre 27 - Une leçon annuelle

— Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?

Eve leva la tête avec une certaine lenteur. Pourquoi avaient-il tenu à la réveiller si tôt un dimanche matin ? C'était criminel.

— C'était cool et intéressant. Mais fatigant. Et prendre une douche chaude ne m'avait jamais autant manqué. Regardez mes cheveux ! Tout doux, tout propres et qui sentent bon, fit-elle en pointant sa crinière impeccable sous le nez de ses parents.  
— Tu veux manger quelque chose de spécial ce midi ? demanda William en ignorant sa fille.  
— Oh papa je veux une omelette. Ta recette d'omelette. Et tes chèvres-chaud, maman. Même des épinards si tu veux. Oh et ton ragoût à je-sais-plus quelle viande, quémanda la jeune fille.  
— Des épinards ? Mon ragoût ? Mais tu râles toujours quand j'en fais ! s'étonna Mrs Bell.  
— Oui ben là j'en veux, insista Eve.  
— Roxanne, je crois que ce n'est pas notre fille qui est devant nous, soupçonna moqueusement le père.  
— Je le crois bien, chéri. Mais elle est moins embêtante que notre fille alors gardons-la, ajouta Roxanne.  
— Maman ! J'hallucine quoi ! s'offusqua Eve. Si c'est ça je fugue !  
— Je sais pas si c'est aussi comme ça au Japon, mais tu as bientôt seize ans alors émancipe-toi si ça te chante, se moqua affectueusement la maman.

Le visage d'Eve changea d'humeur en quelques secondes. En effet, dans moins d'une semaine elle aurait seize ans. La maman le remarqua, jeta un regard mi-désolé, mi-gêné à son mari et soupira.

— Eve ma chérie… commença-t-elle.  
— C'est rien maman. Je vais aller me laver, ça m'a vraiment manqué, répondit Eve en rangeant son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. J'ai des devoirs, appelle-moi pour le déjeuner.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Eve s'assit sur son lit, collée à la fenêtre. Elle suivait les nuages d'un air absent. Pourquoi les années continuaient-elles à passer, indifférentes ?  
Elle soupira. Le temps passait, c'était immuable.

 **…xX*Xx…**

Le lendemain, comme chaque jour d'une semaine ordinaire, Eve se rendit au collège. Elle s'était levée à l'heure, avait mangé à l'heure et était partie à l'heure. À chaque année où arrivait cette période, elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Pourtant un anniversaire, c'est joyeux, non ?

En plus c'était une journée spéciale orientation.  
Comme si la semaine n'était pas assez terrible, il fallait ajouter une question existentielle à laquelle l'anglaise ne pouvait actuellement pas répondre. Non, mais demander à un gamin de quinze ans quel métier il ferait le RESTANT de sa vie était quelque chose de complètement idiot pour Eve. C'est comme si on posait comme dilemme « Tu préfères mourir noyé ou brûlé plus tard ? » à un enfant de dix ans. C'était stupide.

Enfin, il fallait que ça arrive.  
En arrivant en classe, elle remarqua qu'il y avait encore peu de gens. Les uniformes étaient ceux d'hiver à présent, même si cela restait léger pour l'instant.

Elle passa devant Hara qui était assise à grignoter des barres de céréales. L'odeur du chocolat attira l'odorat de l'anglaise.

— Tu tires une tête ! Ça va pas ? demanda Hara pour entamer une conversation.  
— Hm. Je suis toujours déprimée, nan ? répondit Eve mollement.  
— Selon tes amis, tu es juste –je cite– ''chiante'' d'habitude, se moqua la japonaise. Tiens, si t'es déprimée. (elle tendit un généreux morceau de sa barre de céréale recouverte de chocolat) C'est bon pour le moral.  
— Je… Merci beaucoup, fit l'Anglaise avec émotion.

Le chocolat, comme pour de nombreuses personnes était vital chez Eve. C'était un gage très important que d'en donner, selon elle. Elle accepta, les yeux remplis de gratitude. Cela illumina presque les idées sombres de la brunette.

— Je t'en ramènerais demain, va, la remercia-t-elle avant de croquer dans la barre chocolatée.  
— Haha, je prends note ! répondit Hara avec un clin d'œil.

Puis Rio arriva. Eve alla la rejoindre et elles commencèrent à discuter de tout et rien. Contrairement à son amie, Rio n'avait pas l'air paniquée du tout pour l'orientation. La blonde était d'ailleurs rarement stressée, un trait de caractère que lui enviait souvent l'anglaise, qui avait le sang chaud et le stress facile.

Nagisa rejoint leur discussion quelques minutes. En parlant, Eve se rendit compte que sa feuille était encore vierge lui aussi avait l'air perdu ce qui d'un côté rassura la brunette. Après un moment d'inattention, Rio griffonna avec un sourire malicieux sur la fiche de Nagisa. Eve se douta que ce n'était pas quelque chose de très sérieux.

— Tient, Eve tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton anniversaire était en Novembre ? se rappela Nagisa.  
— Oh tient, c'est pax faux, admit Rio. J'ai jamais su me rappeler de ce genre de jour. Scuse.  
— Pas grave va. C'est déjà passé, mentit-elle. C'est tombé un dimanche et j'ai pas trouvé franchement utile de vous en parler.  
— Quand même ! insista Rio.  
— Toi c'était en Août, non ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit non plus, remarqua Eve.  
— C'était juste avant de partir en voyage sur les îles du Sud… Tu sais, pour l'assassinat de Koro-sensei.  
— Ah, d'accord… Et toi Nagisa ? demanda Eve.  
— Déjà passé aussi, c'était le vingt Juillet, répondit-il.  
— Décidément ! Personne est né après Novembre et avant Mars ici ? s'exclama la brunette.  
— Si, moi, fit Karma en arrivant.  
— Mais on s'en fiche de toi, répliqua Rio avec un sourire  
— POPOPOOOOO ! ricana l'anglaise en applaudissant son amie.  
— Qu'elles sont mignonnes, fit Karma en allant s'assoir près de Nagisa. Ah Rio c'est ton tour, Terasaka vient de sortir.

L'intéressée se leva et rejoignit le bureau de Koro-sensei. Les élèves restants parlaient de tout et de rien, mais à la table de Nagisa le silence pesait.  
Eve, bien plus loquace que ses deux camarades, entreprit de relancer la conversation :  
— Tient, Kayano n'est pas là ? fit-elle en feignant l'avoir tout juste remarqué.  
— C'est vrai, remarqua Nagisa en regardant autour. Peut-être que sa blessure la fait souffrir ?  
— Possible, répondit juste Karma.

Le silence revint. Nagisa se leva pour vérifier –plutôt espionner selon Eve– que le rendez-vous de Rio se passait bien, laissant seuls Eve et Karma.

— Tu es… déjà passé ? tenta Eve pour relancer une nouvelle fois la conversation.  
— Ouais, au début.

Fin de discussion.  
Lasse, elle laissa le silence s'installer. Après tout, elle n'allait pas s'embêter à essayer de parler s'il n'en avait pas envie. Elle retourna sur son portable pour renvoyer des messages à Aura, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle dormait. Mais Aura faisait de même lorsqu'il faisait nuit au Japon et que par conséquent Eve dormait.

L'anglaise jeta des coups d'oeil ennuyés autour d'elle : quasiment toute la classe ne possédait plus la petite feuille d'orientation, elle et Nagisa devaient être les derniers à ne pas être passés.

Karma regarda la feuille d'Eve.

— Tu restes à Kugunigaoka ? demanda-t-il étonné.  
— Quoi ? Môssieur me juge parce que je reste ici ? J'ai pas envie d'aller dans le meilleur lycée de Tôkyô, je m'en fiche moi, répliqua-t-elle.  
— Moi non plus, répondit Karma, amusé. Avoue, tu me stalkes.  
— Comment ça ? Je… (elle mit quelques instants avant de réaliser ce qu'il voulait dire) Genre tu restes ici ? T'es malade mon pauvre ! Tu aurais le niveau pour aller à Oxford, à Harvard et… Poudlard ! Mais non le gars reste ici !  
— Poudlard ?  
— Moi je dis, c'est plus toi qui veux rester avec moi, réfléchit Eve. T'as le niveau pour aller partout mais tu restes ici. C'est plus que suspect.  
— Kugunigaoka a un très bon niveau. Et j'ai un excellent rival ici.

L'esprit tordu d'Eve ne fit qu'un tour.

— Oh j'ai compris. C'est pas pour moi que tu restes, comprit-elle enfin.  
— Tu piges que maintenant ? soupira-t-il avec un sourire.  
— Oh oui, je pige que maintenant. Mais t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien aux autres, confia la brunette avec un sourire presque inquiétant. C'est vrai qu'Asano-fils est pas trop mal.  
— Putain Eve mais de quoi tu parles ?! s'emporta Karma, agacé de ce quiproquo gênant.  
— Ben… t'as sous-entendu un truc tout à l'heure. Maiiiis (il tenta de la couper), je ne dirais rien, promis.  
— Arrête de penser des trucs bizarres… perverse, va, conclut-il.

Karma était fatigué de devoir supporter une idiote –qui pouvait être futée, si Dieu le souhaitait– avec une imagination aussi étrange. Enfin, tant qu'elle ''gardait le secret'' et ne racontait rien à personne, il aurait la paix. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'elle n'en parle pas à Rio dès qu'elle sortira. Karma connaissait les filles : « Je ne dirais rien » signifie « Je le dirais juste à ma meilleure amie qui le dira à son autre amie proche, qui le dira elle-même à sa meilleure amie… etc ».

À cet instant, Nagisa revint et l'Anglaise comprit que son tour arrivait.  
Dès que Rio sortit, Eve prit sa place, bien décidée à en finir le plus vite possible.

— Rio ?  
— Oui Karma ? répondit-elle, étonnée d'être aussi rapidement apostrophée.  
— Si Eve te dit un truc bizarre me concernant : sache que c'est n'importe quoi, précisa Karma.  
— … Je prends note, dit Rio avec un certain amusement.

Eve entra dans le bureau de Koro-sensei, non sans appréhension. Il allait sûrement lui poser un tas de questions auxquelles elle n'aurait aucune envie de répondre. Elle s'assit

— Tu as l'air agacée, vit le professeur.  
— Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à toutes les questions que vous allez me poser parce que je n'en connais pas les réponses, récita-t-elle avec une pointe d'énervement.  
— Je vois. J'avais prévu un tel cas, surtout pour toi.

Il se retourna, fouilla dans un classeur –sûrement celui où il notait tout ce qui concernait les élèves– et en sortit le dossier d'Eve. Dans celui-ci, il sortit un nouveau sous-dossier qu'il posa sur la table.

— C'est un test d'orientation, des aides et en prime le guide écrit par moi-même pour savoir comment réagir dans ton cas.

Eve se retrouva avec un petit guide de trois cent pages environ, un test et d'autres petites brochures. Elle était déjà épuisée rien qu'à les regarder.

— Et tu veux donc rester à Kugunigaoka ?  
— Quoi, c'est un mauvais choix ? répliqua-t-elle, peut-être un peu sèchement.  
— Pas du tout, Eve-san. Cesse donc de t'énerver dès qu'une personne n'est pas d'accord avec tes choix, conseilla Koro-sensei avec douceur.  
— C'est pas ça c'est juste que… Rah… désolée je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

 _Tu es souvent sur les nerfs alors !_ gloussa moqueusement son inconscient.

— Un problème ?

Elle leva les yeux.  
Elle lui avait déjà confié énormément de choses. Mais il n'allait rien pouvoir faire cette fois, autant de ne rien dire, non ? Puis mince quoi, elle était fatiguée d'être toujours la gamine aux problèmes pas possibles et inimaginables. Pourquoi les autres, qui avaient eux aussi leurs problèmes, se débrouillaient mieux qu'elle ? Bonne question.

Koro-sensei attendit, puis sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. Il ouvrit le dossier d'Eve, et son sourire déjà énorme s'élargit.

— Demain, c'est ton anniversaire, non ? Le vingt-cinq Novembre, dit-il avec joie.  
— Ah, c'est vrai, répondit-elle en feignant la surprise.  
Bon. Pour le coup elle n'avait pas été très bonne actrice. Mais si elle ne voulait pas en parler, laisser couler, ça serait bien plus simple pour tout le monde. Surtout pour elle, en fait.  
Koro-sensei ne dit rien de plus, mais parut presque hésiter. Eve se leva et rejoint la salle de classe où elle pu discuter avec tout le monde.

La journée se déroula sans encombre, jusqu'à ce qu'à quatre heures elle reçoive un appel. Eve décrocha et fut étonnée d'en voir le destinataire.

— Oui, Aura ?  
— Allô ? Attends, tu m'entends ? demanda la rouquine.  
— On entend à l'autre bout du couloir, rigola Eve.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort : Rio, qui était à côté d'elle entendait largement de ce qu'elle disait.

— Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te le souhaite, mais quand même, joyeux anniversaire ma belle ! félicita Aura.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

— Quoi, je me suis trompée ? interrogea Aura. Je pensais qu'il fallait que j'appelle pour seize heures, et avec le décalage horaire… Oh merde, j'aurais dû appeler à seize heures, heure d'Oxford pour qu'il soit minuit à Tôkyô… Je voulais appeler à minuit pour être la première à te le souhaiter.  
— Je… merci quand même, fit Eve.  
— Ça va pas ?  
— Je ne m'y attendais pas, mentit l'Anglaise. Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai cours là.  
— Oh oui moi aussi, deux heures de math en plus ! Bisouuuus ! cria Aura.

Eve attendait la réaction de Rio.  
En même temps, comment aurait-elle pu deviner que son mensonge serait découvert ? Dans des conditions normales, personne ne l'aurait su, à part Koro-sensei !

La blonde regardait d'un air sévère son amie.

— On va faire simple : tu me dis pourquoi tu m'as menti, tu m'expliques, on règle l'histoire et The End.  
— C'est ce… tenta Eve.  
— Non, non et non. Je n'ai pas envie de passer trois mille ans à te sortir les vers du nez comme je l'ai déjà fait. Plus vite tu m'auras dit, plus vite tu seras tranquille. Ça profite à nous deux, s'énerva Rio.

Pour le coup, Eve comprenait son amie. À sa place, elle l'aurait déjà engueulée d'avoir une vie aussi merdique et aussi pleine de secrets. Mais Nakamura Rio, derrière ses airs provocatrice et moqueuse, était une très belle personne. Elle paraissait peut-être individualiste, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle tenait extrêmement à ses amis.

— Tu veux qu'on en parle quand ? demanda Eve.  
— Maintenant. À la pause. Sinon même à tes cinquante ans je ne saurais toujours rien.

À la pause suivante, c'est-à-dire la fin de la journée en réalité, les deux amies eurent l'occasion de se parler. Après les cours de Karasuma, qui pour le coup avaient été vraiment fatigants, Eve et Rio préférèrent rester un peu au collège pour se reposer.  
Se laissant bercer par la brise qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un hiver froid, les deux collégiennes cherchèrent un coin suffisamment tranquille pour pouvoir parler librement.

Elles s'assirent au coin d'un grand chêne. Eve se demanda s'il était l'origine du nom de leur établissement : Kugunigaoka signifiait « Feuille de chêne à dent de scie », ou quelque chose du genre. Seule le vent froid émettait un son, l'Anglaise était toujours dans ses pensées, observait le gros chêne aux branches aussi imposantes qu'impressionnantes tandis que Rio attendait patiemment que son amie parle, encore.

— Bon. On va la faire courte et raconter –encore– un des épisodes marquants de ma vie, qui font de moi une pauvre humaine dont le caractère est-  
— Oui, Eve, je ne vais pas juger ta vie de merde, rassura Rio.  
— Bon. Tout ça s'est passé il y a exactement trois ans. Enfin, non. Ça fera trois ans demain, mais bref. À l'époque, ma cousine, Colombe habitait avec nous. Ses parents étaient en voyage à Hawaï, ou une connerie du genre. Elle était devenue la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue, et que je rêvais d'avoir. On communiquait vraiment mal : elle parlait peu l'anglais et moi vraiment pas le français. Mais on s'entendait comme si on vivait ensemble depuis la naissance. Le jour de mes treize ans, elle voulait me faire une surprise et me rejoindre devant la sortie de mon école. Elle y était déjà venue pour les quelques évènements qu'il proposait. Le truc c'est que… L'Angleterre n'est pas réputée pour avoir un très beau climat, et encore moins en automne. Il pleuvait comme pas possible et la visibilité était donc réduite. La voiture n'a pas vu Colombe traverser. Juste devant mon école. (elle avala difficilement sa salive, mais tenta de continuer sans exprimer le moindre sentiment) Ma tante ne l'a jamais pardonné à sa sœur. On ne va plus en France depuis. Chaque année, elle envoie une carte pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Elle y glisse une photo de Colombe. Pas besoin d'expliquer le message.

Rio resta muette.  
Derrière le caractère de chien de son amie se cachait de véritables pièces de puzzles complètement détruites. Bien sûr, elle aussi avait connu des épisodes marquants dans sa vie. Des choses tristes. Mais elle était surprise qu'Eve, qui paraissait plus au premier abord bien lotie et pourrie gâtée (ce qu'elle était un peu finalement, puisque ses parents la ménageaient depuis cet épisode) était plus mature qu'elle ne le laissait prétendre.

— Bref, chaque année j'essaie d'oublier que c'est mon anniversaire, et j'essaie d'oublier que j'ai une cousine. Fin de l'histoire. Bad end, encore.

La blondinette réfléchit à sa réponse.

— Te casse pas la tête à trouver les bons mots, j'ai pas besoin de « Oh ma pauuvre machin bidule truc » et de « Tu sais je suis là si tu as be-  
— Je me disais juste que tu avais vraiment une vie de merde, en fait, réalisa Rio en imitant une certaine spontanéité.  
— M-m-mais c'est toi la merde ! balbutia Eve en lui lançant sa chaussure avec violence.

Au final, ce fut une petite bataille qui se fit dans la bonne humeur. Rio avait bien eu raison de tourner la conversation dans ce registre : son amie avait juste besoin de penser à autre chose. Et vu la classe qu'elle avait, ça ne serait pas bien compliqué.

 **…xX*Xx…**

— Rio ?  
— Quoi, Oliver ?

La japonaise avait trouvé une bonne idée de surnommer son amie « Oliver », en référence au célèbre Oliver Twist de Charles Dickens, un pauvre orphelin à qui il arrive toutes les misères du monde. Eve étant anglaise et ayant déjà dû lire le livre pour l'école, Rio était fière de son surnom car elle trouvait qu'il collait parfaitement.

— Arrête avec ton surnom moisi, là, rigola Eve. Non sincèrement, j'y pensais : je me suis plainte à toi tellement de fois que tu devrais me haïr tellement je te soûle. Mais toi, tu ne t'es jamais plainte. C'est quand même incroyable !  
— Peut-être parce que je n'ai aucune raison de le faire ? suggéra Rio.  
— Je voudrais instaurer un truc : je me plains, tu te plains.  
— Par la barbichette, le premier qui rira aura une ta-pette, chantonna la blondinette, pas franchement attentive à ce que disait son amie.  
— Oh tu me fatigues ! lança Eve.  
— Non sérieux, ça me va, accepta Rio après.

Avant que le cours ne démarre, Eve eut juste le temps pour donner la barre chocolatée promise à Hara avant de partir en vitesse à sa place. Koro-sensei commençait à stresser, tout comme les élèves, d'ailleurs, et pour cause ! Les derniers examens soient ceux de milieu de second semestre, approchaient bien trop rapidement.

La classe devait donc suivre un cours de mathématiques d'une difficulté hallucinante. En voyant toute cette craie gaspillée sous formes de symboles et de chiffres placés totalement aléatoirement –selon Eve–, une majorité de la classe se demanda franchement à quoi cela allait leur servir plus tard. Seul quelques élèves arrivaient à comprendre parfaitement le cours, les autres étaient plus perdus et déprimaient d'avance : leurs devoirs leur prendraient encore un temps fou de leur soirée.

Nagisa paraissait mal à l'aise.  
Kayano, qui était revenue demanda la raison de cette humeur, plutôt inhabituelle chez l'assassin de la classe. Sugino, encouragé par Rio et Eve essayaient de faire revenir sa bonne humeur, mais rien n'y fit.  
La joueur de baseball, en apprenant que sa mère viendrait grimaça.

— Je l'ai vue une seule fois : elle était vraiment sévère, expliqua-t-il.

Ça ne fit qu'accentuer le mauvais ressenti de Nagisa.  
Pour le rassurer, ses amis lui dirent qu'ils resteraient avec lui, dehors mais Nagisa les contredit : « Franchement, ne restez pas, s'il-vous-plaît. ».  
Mais, finalement ils étaient bien d'accord : ils resteraient tous. Pour le soutenir, même de loin, et parce que malgré tout ils étaient trop curieux.

Après la fin des cours, les apprentis assassins se ''cachèrent'' derrière les fenêtres de leur classe et observèrent le rendez-vous parent-professeur.

— Mais pourquoi c'est Koro-sensei qui fait le rendez-vous ? fit Eve. Il est pas crédible !  
— T'as rien écouté ! se lamenta Rio.  
— Karasuma-sensei n'est pas là, expliqua Kayano avec douceur. Du coup c'est Koro-sensei qui le remplace… on fait avec ce qu'on a…  
— Pauvre Nagisa, fit Sugino.

En effet, Koro-sensei avait teint à la manière d'un caméléon sa peau en un beige, qui imitait assez bien la peau humaine malgré tout. Il avait enfilé un costume, pareil à ceux qu'on pouvait voir sur n'importe quel employé de bureau. Sugaya lui avait fabriqué un nez, et peint des sourcils censés imités ceux que possédaient Karasuma.

Pourtant, le rendez-vous se passait étrangement bien.

— Je parie que Koro-sensei va merder… chuchota Karma.  
— Arrête, tu vas lui porter la poisse ! le gronda Eve.

La mère de Nagisa, qui était vraiment jolie, sourit et ria aux blagues de Koro-sensei. L'ambiance changea du tout ou tout.

— L'idéal aurait été qu'il soit une fille, vous savez, expliqua-t-elle comme si cela avait été une évidence. Mais il ressemble à une fille lorsque je lui détache les cheveux, alors ça me va !

À cet instant, Eve décrocha.  
La raison pour laquelle il ressemblait à une fille lui semblait évidente à présent. Elle songea qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance des plus tendres non plus. Bon dieu, qu'avait donc été son enfance ? Avec une mère pareille, elle imaginait le pire. Mais où donc était son père ?  
Pas dans cette salle visiblement.

Elle vit Madame Shiota sortir au dernier moment. Elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle aperçut son visage, pourtant si joli il y a bien quelques minutes, déformé par une rage si intense qu'elle lui fit presque aussi peur que le visage psychotique du Dieu de la Mort. Pourtant, lui seul était sûrement sa pire peur.  
Elle préférerait donner un rein plutôt que se retrouver face à lui une nouvelle fois. Néanmoins, il se trouvait dans une prison ultra-sécurisée. Alors, elle ne voit pas pourquoi elle devrait le revoir…

Peu de temps après, Nagisa sortit, l'air hésitant.

En le voyant ainsi, jamais Eve ne se serait doutée qu'il s'agissait en réalité un jeune garçon s'approchant le plus de ce qu'on pourrait qualité un assassin professionnel.  
Et pourtant.

Comme quoi, la classe E avait encore son lot de secrets à découvrir.

* * *

A suivre !  
Commentez juste pour l'auteure, qui a beaucoup à se faire pardonner q_q (pis en plus la 100ème review aura un bisou ou cookie. Ou les deux)


	29. Petite leçon

05/11/2016

Oh mon dieu je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je n'avais posté depuis aussi longtemps... Octobre est passé bien trop rapidement. Mais assez lentement aussi, paradoxalement.

BREF.  
Comme vous l'avez remarqué, on est pas vendredi mais je me suis dit que si je devais attendre vendredi pour poster on aurait pas fini. Du coup légère exception et puis mince quoi, c'est pas grave si je poste un samedi. Je vais pas en crever.  
Ceci dit si vous avez plus de nouvelles de moi pendant plus d'un mois vous saurez pourquoi :o

 **Blabla de l'auteure :** Les cours prennent beaucoup de temps. Et puis j'avoue que j'essaie d'avoir une vie sociale en ce moment. Donc ça explique un peu un nouveau retard. Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines, je ne garantis rien ceci dit :')  
Oh, et je me suis fait opérée des dents de sagesse (et trois dents de lait aussi. No jugement, oui j'avais encore des dents de lait). Du coup pendant les vacances j'étais pas au top de ma forme (lolilol, j'ai mangé liquide pendant 3-4 jours. C'est chiiiiiant. En même temps avec 7 dents en moins aussi...).  
Bref, bref, bref, en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop perdu XD

 **Réponses aux reviews :** (je vous naaaaaaaaaaaaime)

 ** _Manea-senpai_ ** : Tu as eu ton cookie il me semble ;) Le deal est fait :p  
Oui, oui, parle pas trop, j'attends ton prochain chapitre aussi !  
Bisous bisous !

 ** _UnSingeEnChoco_ ** : Recoucou toiiiiii !  
J'avoue, je vais créer un groupe fb des gens qui ont des vacances à chier (on peut ajouter les vacs de Toussaint pour moi, cf mon blabla).  
Mais oui, cette gamine a une vie de merde ! Mais perso je me sens moins seule comme ça :3 Puis il lui arrive plein de trucs cool, c'est bon quoi, faut bien compenser :p  
Karma ne serait décemment pas un Weasley. Il est à Serpentard SANS AUCUN DOUTE XD Ou à la rigueur Gryffondor. Mais je le vois tellement plus à Serpentard. Et tous les Weasley vont à Gryffondor. Mais il serait un sorcier très dangereux ce petit :')  
Dans mon bonus (que je publierais à la toute fin de l'histoire), on m'a demandé une scène Asano x Karma... je vais rire, je le sens XD  
JE SUIS la pote pas douée, je soutiens un peu Aura pour le coup :p  
Hahaha, je te soutiens pour ton année de Seconde pourrie. Perso' elle était pas top non plus. J'aime moyen le lycée. En soi c'est cool, mais les gens sont plus distants qu'au collège j'ai l'impression. Bref, j'espère que ta première sera mieux que ta seconde. Owi, le bac français, je subis ça aussi XD  
BISOUS ! Merci pour la review :3

 ** _Zarlia_** : Oh tu es de retouuuuuuuur ! :D  
C'est vrai que tes comm' me manquent, mais si tu lis c'est déjà ça ! N'hésite pas à passer un petit coucou quand même si t'as pas le temps :p Et je comprends, j'ai moi-même pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment... Je sais pas si vous aviez remarqué :p /sbaf/  
TU AS PLEURE ? YEEEEEEEEES. Pardon. Je rigole. En vrai je suis juste contente de t'avoir touchée :3 Mais si je t'ai fait rire après, c'est le principal !  
Je suis pas fière de ce chapitre, mais les prochains devraient être mieux. Enfin j'espère :p  
Eve est tarée de les shipper, même si ça devait être très tentant XD  
Bisous, j'attends ton retour avec joie ;)

 _ **Guest :**_ Hahaha, peut-être que le Proviseur l'aurait écrasée s'il avait su qu'Eve l'embêterait autant XD Mais non, et tant mieux, l'histoire aurait beaucoup plus courte dans ce cas :')  
Merci de la review !

 **Remerciements** : MERCI A VOUUUUUUUS ! NOUS AVONS dépassé les 100 reviews... Vous savez pas à quel point ça me touche :D  
Merci beaucoup, et pour vous remercier je serais à l'écoute de propositions si vous en avez, mais sinon je pense que le plus simple reste de continuer à écrire et à faire des chapitres que j'aime et que vous aimerez :)  
Bisous, et bon chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 28 – Petites leçons

Après ce fameux jour d'orientation, le rendez-vous entre la mère de Nagisa et Koro-sensei –qui s'était d'ailleurs terminé très étrangement selon les rumeurs–, il y avait un nouvel obstacle avant leurs prochains examens.  
Comme d'habitude, c'était encore une manœuvre du système éducatif pour montrer que la classe A était supérieure. Encore une fois, la classe E voulait, et allait prouver le contraire.

Le festival scolaire allait être un nouvel échec pour la classe A –et surtout Asano Gakushû–, du moins, c'est ce qu'espérait Eve.

Ils avaient passé un temps fou à préparer leur stratagème, encore une fois dicté par Koro-sensei.  
Presque toute la classe s'était ruée et avait passé des heures et des heures à ramasser des glands, fruits des bois, poissons... Tout cela avait pour but d'ouvrir un restaurant.

Mais qui aurait envie de gravir toute une montagne pour manger un bol de nouilles, sérieux ? Eve pensa en son for intérieur que leur victoire n'était plus aussi sûre. Assise sur les marches devant l'entrée de son bâtiment, essoufflée après avoir ramené des sacs de glands remplis à ras-bord, l'Anglaise réfléchissait aux chances de réussites de ce plan. Et puis finalement, elle se rappela : elle était dans une classe d'apprentis assassins, avec un poulpe qui volait à Mach 20 comme professeur. Qu'est-ce qui était impossible au juste avec des personnes comme elles?

Presque tout le monde était revenu avec ses ingrédients. Karma, à bout de souffle lui aussi, venait de rapporter un panier pleins de champignons :  
— Laissez-moi les vénéneux, je me chargerais de les jeter, fit le rouquin avec un visage angélique, qui laissa comme une impression de déjà-vu.  
— Mais arrête avec tes champignons bordel ! s'emportèrent Rio et Eve.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
Après s'être débarrassés des champignons vénéneux, et ce, en vérifiant bien que Karma ne les récupérerait pas, la 3E se réunit dans sa salle de classe pour parler.

— Définissons les rôles maintenant, commanda Megu, d'une voix autoritaire.  
— Avec Megu nous avons déjà préétabli les rôles, poursuivit Isogai. Si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord, nous sommes ouverts mais dans la limite du possible.

Les deux délégués affichèrent les listes en les accrochant sur un des murs de la salle. Il y eut alors comme une foule pour voir quelle corvée allait être donnée à chacun. Certains s'y attendaient, d'autres étaient dans le doute et les autres n'en avaient aucune idée.

— Ça veut dire quoi « mobile » ? s'étonna Eve.  
— Tu iras où on aura besoin de monde, expliqua Isogai. On a donné les rôles selon leurs performances et leurs facilités, mais on préférait avoir des sortes de « joker » au cas où on avait quelque chose de pas prévu. Puisque tu n'as aucun domaine où tu excelles qui nous serait utile dans ce cas et que tu es plutôt bonne partout, on t'a donné ce rôle à toi ainsi qu'à…  
— Moi.

Eve se tourna et vit Fuwa.  
Non pas qu'elle soit déçue, mais elle aurait préféré se retrouver avec quelqu'un de son cercle d'amis comme Rio, Nagisa, Okuda ou même…

— Ça te va ? demanda Isogai.  
— Parfait, répondit Eve en chassant ses pensées aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées. Ça me va, j'aime pas toujours rester sur la même chose.  
— Super alors.

Les jours continuèrent de passer à une vitesse hallucinante, comme le reste de l'année d'ailleurs. Les mois étaient passés tellement vite depuis qu'elle était dans la classe E qu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient presque en Décembre. Ce qui était plutôt effrayant.  
Mars approchait trop rapidement.

Le jour de leur festival, les élèves de la classe E étaient motivés comme jamais.

Eve était en premier lieu avec l'équipe de ravitaillement. Mais faire tous ces allers retours était fatigant. Elle tenait le coup, même si elle dut admettre qu'elle fut enchantée quand on lui annonça qu'il fallait plus de monde en bas pour accueillir les clients.

Accompagnée de Tôka Yada, leur but était d'attirer la clientèle en haut.  
Bien sûr, il est évidemment plus facile d'accomplir la tâche lorsque vous parlez parfaitement le japonais et que vous êtes capable de répondre à toutes les questions des éventuels clients. De ce fait, Eve fut rapidement remerciée et fut reléguée comme serveuse.

Ici, c'était plus simple. Elle prenait les commandes, ramenait les plats, faisait de grands sourires et répondait des « _Thank you_ » et des « _You're Welcome_ » très convaincants.

— Vous pensez pas qu'elle serait mieux avec Tôka pour attirer les clients ? proposa Karma qui voyait l'anglaise à l'action.  
— On a essayé, mais apparemment ça marchait moyen, répondit Isogai.  
— Vous la faisiez parler japonais ? Pas étonnant que les clients aient peur, son japonais est vraiment horrible, se moqua le rouquin.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Eve éternua d'un coup, manquant de faire tomber les deux bols de ramen et les deux jus de raisins qui étaient sagement sur son plateau. Elle releva la tête, interrogative, pour voit ensuite que deux iris dorés la fixaient. L'adolescente retourna la tête, pour porter la commande à la bonne table.

— Elle est au bon endroit ici, je pense, renchérit Isogai. Par contre on va avoir besoin de Fuwa en ravitaillement d'ici cinq minutes je pense.  
— Envoie Rio, elle est aussi rapide voire plus, conseilla Karma.  
— Un client a un sweat One Piece, j'ai peur qu'elle reste là à lui parler plutôt que de travailler, répliqua Isogai, blasé.  
— J'ai rien dit, tu prends les bonnes décisions, Monsieur le délégué… se moqua Karma en repartant travailler.

À la fin de la première journée, en sortant, Eve fut surprise de constater que Rio et Karma entouraient un Nagisa dépité. Les deux démons rirent ensemble et l'androgyne leur demandait encore d'arrêter de se moquer.  
L'Anglaise ne voulut pas arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe et attendit donc avant de faire irruption.

Lorsque Rio fit mention d'attendre Eve avant de partir, cette dernière recula un peu, se mit devant la porte et feignit d'arriver en courant, comme si elle venait à peine de partir.

— Oh faut que je te raconte ! fit Rio tout sourire.  
— Nakamura, s'il-te-plaît, non ! supplia Nagisa.

 _Mon dieu, ce mec peut se comporter comme un assassin professionnel mais il se fait pas respecter…Où est la logique ?_ se dit Eve en assistant à une scène qu'elle avait déjà l'impression d'avoir déjà vue.

Le petit groupe rentra tranquillement chez lui en attendant la journée de demain, qui sera bien plus chargée.  
En effet, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur classe le lendemain, la 3E put découvrir une file d'attente déjà bien plus longue qu'ils avaient déjà pu avoir. Et pourtant, leur «stand » n'était même pas encore ouvert. Des journalistes, vinrent même pour filmer leur restaurant. Croyant à une mauvaise blague ou un sale coup d'Asano, Eve avait presque faillit leur hurler de déguerpir. Ce fut avant qu'Isogai ne remarque l'Anglaise en train de tuer visuellement une journaliste un peu trop proche de son groupe d'amis. Il la rassura donc en lui montrant la raison de ce raffut. Grâce à Nagisa, un petit gosse de riche dont Eve se souvenait vaguement –elle l'avait vu durant leur séjour sur l'île, en août– avait publié un très bon article sur son blog qui était très consulté.

À cause de tout ce monde, les deux jokers furent envoyés dans la salle pour servir les clients. Eve courait des cuisines aux tables, des tables aux cuisines, des points de rationnements aux cuisines… Cela ne faisait même pas une heure que le restaurant était ouvert qu'Eve avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, ce qui était d'ailleurs presque vrai.

Elle reconnut même quelques élèves du bâtiment principal. Dans le tas, elle vit le Thon, cette garce qui avait été exécrable avec elle et Okuda. Elle se retint si fort de renverser les ramen de sa commande sur la peste, qu'en repartant en cuisine les marques du plateau était imprimées sur ses mains.  
En revanche, après avoir pris un plateau rempli de verres qui contenaient de l'eau violacée très concentrée –elle s'était servie des colorants des cours de chimie– , censé imiter les jus de raisins, elle ne se gêna pas pour trébucher et renverser allégrement le plateau sur sa face de poisson. Le colorant était bien indélébile, en plus.

Non pour gaspiller la nourriture qu'ils avaient cuisinée.  
Oui pour donner une petite leçon à une peste.

Quand Meg vint la voir pour lui demander une explication elle répondit un simple : « Vous me connaissez, je suis tellement maladroite… Je me suis excusée (ce qui était totalement faux), mais elle est partie quand même… ».  
De toute façon, ils avaient largement assez de clients.

Après sa petite vengeance personnelle, Eve se sentit d'aplomb pour continuer sa longue journée qui promettait d'être fatigante.  
Elle devait à présent rapporter les ramen, un verre de jus de raisin et quelques poissons grillés pour une seule personne. Une fois arrivée, l'Anglaise servit le plateau avec son plus beau sourire –forcé– et un « _Thank you_ » très exagérément accentué.

Seulement, lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de cet inconnu, elle eut une désagréable impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Ce dernier, après l'avoir remerciée, leva le regard vers la petite serveuse qui restait debout devant lui.

Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Eve en était sûre.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il tout naturellement en anglais.

Une nouvelle fois, l'Anglaise ne comprit pas. Certes, il n'avait pas un physique très asiatique. Son visage était clairement plus caucasien et ses yeux avaient une forme bien trop ronde pour qu'il soit Japonais. Mais il n'avait pas non plus une tête d'Anglais –ah ça merci, elle en voyait déjà suffisamment au Japon– , ni d'Américain… Et pourtant son accent avait quelque chose d'indissociable. En quelques mots, rien de sûr, mais il avait clairement cet accent britannique, celui qui est censé être appris à l'école, mais qui n'avait pas cette nuance de natif.

— Non, non, rien, fit Eve, toujours aussi perturbée.

La jeune fille repartit, en laissant l'individu aux cheveux noirs seul avec son repas. Elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de lancer des œillades peu discrètes, la déconcentrant fortement. Elle faillit plusieurs fois trébucher et renverser ses commandes, ce qui aurait été gênant, puisque ce ne serait pas la première fois.  
Et malheureusement pour elle, il y avait toujours plus de monde, donc toujours plus besoin d'elle ici plutôt qu'ailleurs.

Hara remarqua à quel point l'Anglaise était inattentive à ce qui arrivait en salle, et l'arrêta :  
— Tu devrais faire une pause, t'as pas l'air très concentrée.  
— Oh si, si… Ça va, t'inquiète.

Elle ne se voyait pas honnêtement répondre : « Non, non, c'est juste que y'a un gars que je crois connaître, mais je sais plus où je l'ai vu du coup je le fixe depuis facile dix minutes… c'est assez embêtant. »  
Non, définitivement pas.

— Tu as faim, peut-être ? tenta-t-elle, en tendant une petite brochette de poisson.

Eve ne souhaitant pas vraiment rater une telle occasion –à savoir, manger, de plus gratuitement– se saisit de la brochette, la remercia et repartit déposer son plateau. Elle grignota sa brochette rapidement, avant de reprendre son service ininterrompu.

Le mystérieux individu était toujours là.  
Eve continuait de l'observait sous toutes les coutures, se détruisant les méninges, repassant tous ses souvenirs en boucles, imaginant toute sorte de théories qui expliquerait cette impression. Mais toujours rien.  
L'homme était à la fin de son plat, et avait l'air…oui, l'air de savoir qu'il était observé. En tout cas, il lançait lui aussi des regards très discrets autour de lui. Il analysait toutes les personnes, les bâtiments, les conversations… Tout. Seule une personne très habile, ou qui le fixait avec précision, aurait pu remarquer ce tic. Dans le cas d'Eve, c'était plus parce qu'elle le _stalkait_ sans scrupule.

— On espionne quelqu'un ?  
Si une telle réplique aurait pu provenir d'un certain rouquin assez agaçant, c'est Maehara qui arriva derrière Eve. Cette dernière avait sursauté, trop concentrée dans son espionnage.

— Oui, euh enfin non. Enfin rien. C'est bizarre. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. C'est juste que… Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un et avoir l'impression de le connaître, sans savoir d'où ? Ben, voilà. C'est assez perturbant.  
— Je vois… dit-il en essayant de ne pas rire. T'sais, c'est sûrement bête mais c'est peut-être quelqu'un que tu as connu dans une vie antérieure. Genre, avant ta réincarnation. Je sais pas s'il faut croire à ce genre d'histoires, mais avoue que ça laisse un doute, non ? proposa Maehara.  
— Je ne sais pas, tiens. Peut-être bien, ça serait assez drôle d'ailleurs, avoua Eve.  
— Bon, j'y retourne, on a un de ces mondes aujourd'hui ! s'exclama le dragueur professionnel de la classe E, avant de s'en aller dans la salle.

Confortée dans cette idée que ce n'était qu'une impression, Eve laissa tomber le mystérieux inconnu qu'elle avait déjà peut-être vu dans une vie antérieure et retourna travailler.

La journée suivante se passa exactement de la même façon que la précédente. Ce qui sauva les élèves de la fatigue fut la rupture de stock. Le souci, c'est que sans stock de nourriture, ils pouvaient fermer leur restaurant, et dire « au revoir » à leur victoire.  
Koro-sensei leur avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas détruire l'équilibre de la forêt, mais certains élèves étaient encore déçus. Après tout, la nature était depuis leur époque toujours maltraitée, juste un chouia plus pour une fois, ça ne changerait rien… non ?  
Ils relativisèrent ensuite : ce n'était qu'une victoire qu'ils rataient. Cela n'influencerait en rien leur avenir.

L'Anglaise n'avait pas revu ce mystérieux inconnu. Elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir déjà rencontré. Enfin, elle n'était pas stupide ! Pourquoi aurait-elle cette impression sinon ? Et en y repensant, la réincarnation ne lui plaisait plus. Il y avait autre chose, elle en était convaincue.

En descendant de sa montagne, accompagnée de Rio et du trio éternel, Eve cru apercevoir de loin Asano. Étonnamment, le roux le plus diabolique de la planète n'était pas en train d'exhiber ses mille et un talent à son « stand ».  
Après s'être approchés, le petit groupe des reclus du collège purent apercevoir un nouvel élève. Comment le savaient-ils ? Sa tête de non-asiatique, plutôt Européen (peut-être même Américain), son air impressionné quant à l'école et la non-présence de cernes sous ses yeux. Il ne savait pas où il s'était embarqué, c'était flagrant.

Le nouveau croisa les iris verdâtres de l'Européenne, et sourit à cette rencontre visuelle.

— Bonjour, hm… Bell, c'est ça ?

Une nouvelle fois, le groupe se tourna vers Eve, qui d'ailleurs répondit avec une aisance presque déconcertante :  
— Oh, John, c'est ça ?  
— Joshua, rectifia-t-il, toujours souriant.  
— Excuse-moi ! Cela faisait si longtemps… Tu t'adaptes bien au Japon ? demanda-t-elle avec une gentillesse feinte.  
— Très bien, j'arrive même à intégrer la classe A. Et toi, tu es dans quelle classe ?

Boum.  
Point pour lui.  
Il voulait montrer qu'il était bien dans la classe A. Et il savait pertinemment qu'Eve était dans la classe E. Elle venait du bâtiment annexe, son père –Dean Morison–lui avait sûrement dit et Eve ne doutait pas une seule seconde que les premières choses qu'Asano lui avait expliqué étaient de mépriser la classe E.

— Je suis dans la classe E, admit-elle en gardant la tête haute.

Joshua allongea son sourire et parut hautain durant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre :  
— Je te plains, mais bonne chance. Tu as tout mon courage.  
— Je n'en ai pas besoin, ce n'est qu'une classe, tu sais.

Avant de se retourner, Joshua examina Eve de la tête aux pieds, avant de lancer un regard au ciel avec un sourire mesquin. « Mais qu'elle est stupide », était sûrement ce qu'il devait penser. Et s'ils n'avaient pas eu autant l'habitude, les élèves de la classe E auraient presque été vexés. À la place, ils continuèrent leur chemin en faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Une fois sortis du lycée, Rio dit tout fort ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas :  
— Va falloir qu'on m'explique. Le Japon est à des putains de milliers de kilomètres de l'Angleterre. Il y a des heures et des heures d'avions pour y arriver. Sans compter le fric que ça coûte. Alors comment ça se fait qu'on croise des Anglais qu'Eve connaisse à tous les coins de rue ?!  
— Mauvais karma, soupira Eve. Sans mauvais jeux de mots, fit-elle à l'intention du rouquin.  
— T'inquiète.  
— Je ne croise quasiment plus certains amis de mon école primaire, alors oui, ça m'étonne aussi, admit Nagisa.  
— Si j'avais pu choisir, pensez bien que l'Autre-con et Joshua auraient les derniers de la liste de ceux que j'aurais voulu voir arriver au Japon, grogna Eve.  
— J'y pense, les examens arrivent dans peu de temps non ? Lui est dans le bâtiment principal, il a encore les avantages donc, supposa Rio.  
— Donc Eve pourrait aussi essayer de grapiller… Après tout, une compétition seul, c'est ennuyeux, poursuivit Karma. Nos chances de battre la classe A de façon totale vient d'augmenter un peu. Ça aurait été con de pas être tous dans le top 50 à cause d'une seule personne, hein.  
— Je pourrais récupérer des sujets adaptés à mon niveau ? s'exclama Eve en ignorant Karma. Oh mon dieu, je crois que ce sera les plus beaux examens de ma vie !

Entendre Eve parler de passer de bons examens était quelque chose de comique et presque incroyable. C'est sur l'idée d'une défaite encore plus cuisante pour le directeur, son système, et surtout pour la classe A, que notre groupe se quitta.

En rentrant chez elle, Eve eut la désagréable impression que la soirée allait être compliquée. Son père avait l'air de mauvais poil.

— Tu te rends compte ? Dean Morrison essaie DÉJÀ de faire du lèche-botte… Ce mec n'a donc aucune dignité ?  
— Oh, si ça peut te rassurer son fils est pareil, s'incrusta Eve.  
William Bell se retourna pour voir sa fille rentrer des cours. Il remit sa cravate et tenta d'afficher un visage plus détendu.

— Joshua est donc dans ton collège ? Décidément Dean est impossible. Et dans quelle classe ? Non, ne répond pas, je sais : dans la classe A.  
— Bingo. Mais t'inquiète papa, ça veut pas dire que je le démontrais pas aux prochains exams, répliqua Eve.  
— Eve ! gronda la mère. Ton vocabulaire, s'il-te-plaît.  
— C'est vrai ? fit William. Je suis prêt à mettre les moyens, s'il faut.  
— William ! s'agaça Mrs Bell. Non mais tu as quel âge !  
— Tu ne les connais pas, maman. Ils sont insupportables, défendit Eve. Joshua encore plus.  
— Ça c'est pas dit, douta Mr Bell.  
— Et ça se ligue contre moi maintenant… J'ai deux gamins à la maison, c'est pas possible ! se plaignit-elle, néanmoins en riant.

Roxanne Bell retourna sur son ordinateur.  
Eve, elle, continuait de débattre avec son père sur qui du père ou du fils était le plus agaçant. C'était assez plaisant pour Eve de revoir un peu sa famille. C'est vrai, ils se croisaient le matin et le soir pour manger, mais c'était très peu et ils étaient en général très fatigués. Débattre même sur un sujet idiot faisait plaisir à toute la famille.

Après avoir mangé avec sa famille —le débat du Morrison le plus fatigant n'étant toujours pas terminé—, s'être lavée, et avoir prévu son bentô du lendemain, Eve s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre mais sa mère l'arrêta. La jeune fille, intriguée, approcha près de sa mère qui était retournée sur son ordinateur —sa « seconde fille » comme disait Eve pour se moquer—.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— J'ai reçu un mail de ton collège.

Début du stress.  
Quoi, punition pour quoi ? Le Thon s'était-elle plainte ? Un mauvais coup d'Asano ? Le proviseur qui était contraint de fermer la classe E ? Le gouvernement qui parlait au nom du collège pour passer un message ? Koro-sensei avait gaffé ? C'était affreux, de quoi pouvait parler ce mail ? Pourquoi ce soir ? À cette heure ?

Eve devenait blême. Sa mère ne l'avait pas remarqué parce qu'elle avait détourné le regard vers son écran pour lire à voix haute :

— « Chère Monsieur et Madame Bell, l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève dans notre établissement va changer jusqu'à la fin de l'année quelques détails. Comme vous le savez peut-être, cet élève est Anglais et intégrera la classe A. Il aura donc accès à certains privilèges et pourra passer ses examens spécialisés. Votre fille, Eve Bell, pourra donc profiter de ces examens aménagés. » Attends une seconde, Eve. Comment ça « pourra donc profiter de ces examens aménagés ? »  
— Ben… J'avais les mêmes examens que les autres, quoi.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Je… Mes sujets étaient les mêmes que les autres élèves du collège, répéta Eve.  
— Mais… Tes sujets n'étaient pas aménagés, justement ? re-demanda Mrs Bell, abasourdie.  
— Étaient. Mais plus maintenant, rappela la jeune fille. Je suis dans la classe E et je n'ai donc pas les privilèges accordés aux élèves du bâtiment principal.  
— Je n'étais pas au courant ! Le directeur avait prévenu ? Ah je savais qu'il valait mieux que tu restes dans la classe D ! Quoique, je te vois bien plus travailler maintenant… s'éloigna Mrs Bell. Et tu as plus d'amis, non ? Tu m'avais parlé d'une certaine Rio. Et les filles que tu avais invitées pour ta soirée pyjama… Enfin, bref, recentra la mère. (Eve sursauta lorsqu'on lui adressa à nouveau la parole) J'espère que tu auras des sujets aménagés, cette fois. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que vous ayez un examen blanc, avant. Oh, de toute façon, j'en parlerais à ton directeur.

Bon.  
Eve allait avoir encore du travail en plus. Encore moins de temps pour avoir une vie sociale. Pour la peine, elle prévoirait un appel avec Aura pour partager sa tristesse.  
L'Anglaise allait faire ses devoirs quand elle se souvint que Koro-sensei leur avait dit de prévoir des « cours » en prévision des examens. Aura. Examens. Ding.

Eve attrapa son portable comme une dératée et appela :  
— Aura, Aura ?!  
— Hm.. ? fit une voix ensommeillée.  
— Quoi, je te réveille ?  
— Oui, Eve.  
— Mais c'est le soir ici, donc chez toi c'est le matin ! ne comprit pas Eve.  
— J'suis malaaaaaaaade… Qu'est-ce-que tu veux espèce de traîtresse ? fit la voix traînante à l'autre bout du fil.  
— Que tu me livres un colis.  
— Internet est ton ami, maugréa Aura.  
— Oui mais si je commande sur internet je vais devoir payer, minauda l'expatriée.  
— T'es vraiment une grosse profiteuse. Envoie un message, j'enverrais ma mère acheter ça. Je me recouche. Tu m'en dois une.  
— Bisous !

C'est donc avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli une grande chose qu'Eve alla terminer ses devoirs et peaufiner son plan.  
Elle allait bientôt devoir réviser pour les examens blancs que le directeur n'allait pas tarder à organiser. D'un côté, elle savait que cette fois, elle aurait des chances d'obtenir des bonnes notes. Elle en aurait les capacités.

Assise devant son bureau, la tête renversée en arrière, la jeune fille perdait sa concentration. Ses amis avaient raison. Il était quand même étrange, voire invraisemblable qu'elle revoie autant de personnes qu'elle connaissait ici. Pour Matt, il est vrai que ce dernier était venu volontairement pour elle. Ce taré était venu de l'autre bout intentionnellement. Mais pour les autres… Rien n'était logique depuis son arrivée au Japon, en réfléchissant bien. Que ce soit son collège, sa classe…

 _Oh mon Dieu, je suis dans un rêve ou dans un coma. Mon avion n'est jamais arrivé à Tokyo et je suis morte. Oh mon dieu._

Mais après s'être plantée les ongles dans la peau et pincée plusieurs fois, elle préféra penser que ce qu'elle vivait, bien qu'étant très étrange, était réel.

N'empêche que Matt, les Morisons, le petit fils de riche de l'île du voyage d'Août… Oui, elle revoyait beaucoup de gens du ''passé'' par hasard.

Oh.  
Elle avait trouvé.  
Elle savait où elle avait vu l'homme.

* * *

 _Review ?  
Où Eve a-t-elle vu l'homme ? J'attends vos hypothèses :p_


	30. Leçon de calme

09/12/2016  


Pourquoi on ne m'a jamais dit que j'ai choisi la mauvaise filière ? Sans rire, je sais pas ce que je fous. J'ai plus le temps de rien, et surtout de vous écrire q_q  
MAIS JE SUIS DE RETOUR, AH !

Les réponses aux reviews ont été envoyées par PM ;)

Mon dieu j'ai jamais fait une intro si courte.  
Bon chapitre mes petits parapluies verts !

* * *

Chapitre 29 – Leçon de calme

Le matin, Eve savait qu'elle n'aurait pas l'opportunité de rejoindre son bâtiment tout de suite. Aussi avait-elle pris son temps pour arriver au collège. Elle avait laissé de côté l'inconnu du restaurant elle savait où elle l'avait vu. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait ce détail, elle était persuadée qu'elle le reverrait.

Au moment où elle allait s'asseoir sur un banc, elle entendit les hauts parleurs émettre un : « Eve Bell et Joshua Morrison sont demandés dans le bureau du proviseur. »  
Tout le monde devait connaître le nom d'Eve, à force d'être appelée pour tout et pour rien.

Tous les collégiens paraissaient étonnés : pourquoi leur collège appelait deux élèves ? Pourquoi ces deux élèves n'étaient même pas japonais ? La plupart connaissaient Eve de nom, cette anglaise qui avait été dégagée de la classe D de son propre chef. Car oui, quelqu'un qui allait volontairement dans la classe E, ce n'était pas courant. Dans le bâtiment principal, elle était même un exemple de stupidité aberrant. L'Anglaise n'était pas vraiment au courant de cette réputation, et ses camarades qui l'étaient n'avaient pas cru indispensable d'en parler.

Eve se dirigeait donc vers le bureau de Gakuhô Asano. Elle songea à lui demander un abonnement où un siège personnel, vu le nombre de fois où elle était appelée dans son bureau. Jamais dans sa scolarité elle n'avait été appelée dans le bureau du Directeur avant cette année elle s'était plutôt rattrapée depuis.

Elle arriva en même temps que Joshua.  
Comme à son habitude, il était tiré à quatre épingles, avec l'air bien décidé de battre Eve à plate coutures. Il était presque intimidant, en fait. L'adolescente ne baissa pourtant pas le regard. Elle n'allait —elle ne voulait PAS— lui laisser le plaisir de se sentir supérieur.  
En réalité, il n'y avait aucune raison à ce que ce soit le cas.

— Entrez, fit une voix après que Joshua ait toqué sans avoir adressé une seule parole à l'intention d'Eve.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, toujours en silence. Comme s'ils étaient déjà en compétition, ils attendaient devant le bureau, debout, maintenant cette ambiance presque oppressante. Eve tourna la tête pour croiser momentanément le regard indifférent de Joshua.

— Vous vous doutez de la raison de votre présence, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda le directeur en anglais, assis, les mains croisées devant lui.  
— Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.  
— À la demande sensée de Mrs Bell, j'ai organisé des examens blancs pour vous deux. Ils seront assez différents de ceux que tu as déjà pu faire, Eve. Ces examens seront également plus durs que ceux que vous aurez en même temps que les autres élèves du collège. Vous avez une semaine pour réviser les matières données ci-dessous. Joshua, tu avais préparé ta venue ici selon ton dossier. Tu as eu un programme sensiblement similaire au nôtre, n'est-ce-pas ?  
— C'est exact, répondit-il d'une voix presque pompeuse. (Eve haussa les sourcils en levant les yeux au ciel) J'ai survolé ce qui est demandé en histoire, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais être interrogé…

Bien sûr.  
Les seules matières où Eve aurait pu avoir une note supérieure étaient le japonais et l'histoire. Elle était certaine que Joshua avait préparé sa venue au Japon bien plus sérieusement qu'elle, et surtout qu'il trouverait un stratagème pour obtenir un sujet plus ''adapté''.

Le Directeur l'avait sûrement deviné.  
Il voulait faire gagner la classe A. Il serait sûrement donc plus enclin à lui accepter une telle faveur. Eve était en sérieux désavantage. Mais elle avait l'expérience.  
Oui, c'était même la seule chose sur laquelle elle pourrait compter. Joshua était bien meilleur qu'elle pour les études, et il aurait en plus le soutient du directeur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour renverser la situation à son avantage… Mais ils étaient deux contre elle actuellement.

Elle était mal barrée.

On toqua à la porte. Peut-être que le sauveur d'Eve serait de l'autre côté. Peut-être que la personne était Karasuma-sensei, peut-être même Koro-sensei déguisé. Ou alors quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui l'aiderait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Non, Irina-sensei qui viendrait jouer de ses charmes, même si le Directeur resterait sûrement de marbre. Eve était un peu désespérée actuellement.

Asano-fils entra dans la pièce.

 _Tuez-moi.  
Maintenant._

C'était fini.  
Les deux Asano, Joshua. Tout était contre elle.

Eve tenta d'attirer le regard d'Asano vers elle, les yeux plein de pitié et de désespoir. Ils criaient des signaux de demande d'aide. _Pitié aide-moiiiiii !_  
Les deux améthystes la fixèrent sans aucune émotion.

— J'ai vu les sujets des examens blancs, fit Gakushû comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'il soit au courant et en ignorant les derniers signaux qu'envoyaient les yeux d'Eve.  
— Ils sont déjà terminés ? Me voilà surpris. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours ? demanda le Directeur d'un ton froid non-dissimulé.  
— Pour vous voir au sujet de ces sujets. Ils sont bien trop différents des nôtres. Si ces deux élèves sont comptés dans le classement général, il faut que leurs sujets soient aussi similaires à ceux que nous aurons. Pour ce qui est du sujet d'Anglais, il est bien trop simple. Même la classe E pourrait le faire sans mal.  
— Je te demande pardon ? cracha Eve en tentant de rester calme.  
— Pour ce qui est du japonais, il ressemble trop à ce que nous avons. Il est infaisable. La sociologie est trop centrée sur l'histoire japonaise, même la partie sur la seconde guerre mondiale. Pour les mathématiques et les sciences, c'est juste une traduction de nos examens, je n'ai rien à dire.  
— Je te remercie pour tes remarques, j'en tiendrais peut-être compte. Tu peux t'en aller, répondit Asano-père.

Une seconde.

— Il me semble pourtant qu'en tant que délégué général des élèves, j'ai un mot à dire au sujet des examens, répliqua sèchement Gakushû.

Non, c'était impossible.

— Je réfléchirais en effet à tes remarques, Asano.

Asano Gakushû… l'aidait ?  
L'information avait été lente à comprendre. Mais… non, c'était impossible.

— Il est inutile de donner un sujet qu'ils ne pourront faire. Il faudrait évaluer leurs connaissances.  
— Joshua ferait exprès de moins bien réussir les tests pour avoir un sujet pour facile, contre-attaqua Eve.  
— Ne m'abaisse pas à ton niveau, tu veux ? grogna Joshua.  
— Il suffit, fit taire le Directeur.

Il y eut un échange de regard. Joshua mitraillait du regard Asano-fils. Eve s'était inconsciemment décalée du côté du rouquin, seule personne qui pourrait l'aider actuellement.

— J'ai évalué leurs compétences, argumenta le père. Vois-tu, je connais parfaitement leurs connaissances. J'ai fait passer un test à Joshua avant de l'accepter dans ce collège. Je pense que le potentiel qu'il a montré est assez représentatif, puisqu'il voulait intégrer Kugunigaoka, expliqua-t-il en regardant Eve.

Bon, c'était déjà ça.  
Au moins, il connaissait exactement les capacités de tout le monde.  
Mais il était toujours du côté de Joshua. Et Asano voulait faire gagner la classe A. Alors pourquoi faire un tel tapage pour des sujets ? Si Eve en avait de plus compliqués, c'était bénéfique pour lui. C'était complètement contradictoire.  
Et vu le visage du Directeur, qui paraissait impassible pour n'importe qui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir incompréhensif, lui non plus ne devait pas saisir la raison de toute cette argumentation.

— Je tiendrais compte de tes remarques. Je ferais des sujets aussi adaptés que possible. Il faut néanmoins savoir que ce que tu as vu n'étaient que les examens blancs.  
— Je verrais bien si vous en tiendrez compte, de toute façon, conclut Asano-fils en désignant le mètre soixante de stress qu'était Eve actuellement.

Gakushû quitta la pièce, et Eve se surprit presque à être déçue de son départ. Il avait été étrange mais d'une certaine façon il l'avait aidée, alors… Tant mieux pour elle.

— Les examens blancs sont dans une semaine. Voici le planning de révision. Un nouveau plus adapté aux nouveaux sujets vous sera transmis sous peu. Bonne chance.  
— Merci, répondirent les deux élèves en même temps.

Eve et Joshua sortirent de la pièce, et soupirèrent en chœur. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, le regard moqueur. Tiens donc, lui non plus n'était pas resté indifférent à cette rencontre. Tant mieux, Eve aurait été vexée autrement.  
Pendant quelques secondes, l'Anglaise put voir dans le regard de Joshua un mélange entre le stress, l'incompréhension… et un « Mais pourquoi je suis venu dans ce collège de taré ?! ». Et encore, lui ne voyait que la face émergée de l'iceberg. Puis, tout disparut derrière le masque hautain que le garçon portait habituellement.

Il partit sans un mot, sûrement un peu honteux d'avoir laissé entrevoir son mal-être.  
Eve retourna sur « sa montagne », elle arriverait en retard, alors elle prenait son temps. Elle parcourut en même temps ce qui serait potentiellement évalué. Sans rire. Une feuille A4 était couverte recto-verso, avec écrit en police 6 tout le programme. C'était une grosse blague. Pas étonnant que même Joshua avait l'impression d'être tombé en enfer.

— En retard ? demanda Koro-sensei.  
— Convoquée, rectifia Eve.  
— Naturellement, répondit le poulpe en étirant son sourire. Pourras-tu m'expliquer pourquoi à la fin des cours ?  
— Vous n'avez pas été prévenu ? s'étonna l'élève… Oh le fourbe, marmonna-t-elle.  
— Visiblement pas. Va rejoindre ta place, tu devrais réussir à suivre.

En rejoignant sa place, elle reconnut les cours traduits. Bien que Koro-sensei tenait à ce qu'elle écrive en Japonais tout ce qu'elle comprenait dans ses cahiers, car c'était plus simple lorsque les examens eux-mêmes étaient en japonais et pour apprendre. Ça aussi, Eve devait être plus expérimentée. Joshua allait passer une longue, très longue semaine.

 **...xX*Xx…**

— Donc, tu as un examen blanc ? Dans une semaine ? interrogea Rio.  
— Ouaip. Je vais souffrir, c'est moi qui te le dit. Et encore, ça aurait pu être pire.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Ben, contre toute attente, Asano-fils m'a aidée, expliqua Eve.  
— Attends. Le fils du directeur t'a aidée contre ce dernier ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était tendu entre eux, mais il veut faire gagner la classe A. Pourquoi il t'aiderait alors qu'il a le pigeon qu'il lui faut pour se battre plus ou moins à la loyale avec toi ? (Eve manqua d'éclater de rire) Non, sérieux, c'est pas normal.  
— Je sais. C'est bien ça qui pue un peu. Venant d'Asano, tout est possible. Ça pourrait être une tentative de manipulation ou le début d'un plan tordu.  
— Sois prudente. Asano est le mal incarné. Il ne fait rien sans raison, conseilla Rio.  
— Merci Captain Obvious, soupira Eve en s'étalant sur sa table.

Elle allait devoir travailler comme une dingue, elle en avait bien conscience.  
Elle savait également qu'elle allait pouvoir compter sur Koro-sensei. Dès lors qu'elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait qu'une semaine pour pouvoir réviser ses examens blancs, il avait commencé à lui faire un programme express.

Une semaine… C'était court, très court.

Si Eve devait réviser à fond certaines matières, elle pouvait d'abord penser aux mathématiques, à l'histoire et en dernier le japonais. Elle pourrait demander aux trois as de la classe l'aider, après tout, leurs examens à eux était dans plus longtemps.

À la fin de la journée, Eve s'enfuit comme une voleuse.  
Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle au plus, vite, révise au plus vite… Elle arriva à la gare et prit le premier métro qu'elle vit pour rentrer chez elle. Le bus aurait été légèrement plus rapide, mais il lui fallait attendre dix minutes. Elle irait donc plus vite avec le métro.

L'étudiante monta dans le transport de justesse, et se cala dans un coin. Elle relisait la liste de chose qu'elle devrait faire en rentrant quand des voix plus fortes s'élevèrent dans la rame. D'abord, elle feint de ne rien entendre. C'était peut-être des gens qui se disputaient. Mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit un groupe de délinquant autour d'une seule jeune fille.  
Cette dernière devait avoir à peu près son âge, et serrait les poings en baissant la tête. Elle était sûrement terrifiée.

Les racailles étaient bien plus âgés qu'elle. Plus forts sûrement. Et mince, si Karma avait été là… Eve secoua la tête. Elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas réellement le choix. Sa conscience ne pouvait pas abandonner la jeune fille.

Elle s'approcha doucement des délinquants.

— Alors, tu fais la sourde oreille… ? Répond quand on te parle !  
— Fous-lui la paix ! cria Eve.

Le groupe se tourna vers elle, l'œil mauvais.  
Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça. C'est complètement stupide. Elle aurait pu les prendre par surprise, réfléchir… Le stress grimpa en elle. Ils la regardaient. Oh, non, non. Ils avaient l'air armés. Ils l'étaient probablement. Ils empestaient la cigarette. Quelle horreur. Ils allaient faire quelque chose.

REAGIS.

Le premier s'approcha d'Eve. Il se baissa à sa hauteur, pour prononcer presque doucement :  
— Tu as un problème ? Oh les gars, elle vient de Kugunigaoka ! Une petite intello vient nous emmerder hahaha !

 _S'ils savaient_ … pensa amèrement Eve.

La jeune fille était toujours tête baissée et continuait de serrer les poings ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Elle tremblait presque.

— Et alors ? Foutez-lui la paix, répéta-t-elle.

Merde. Eve aussi tremblait. Ils étaient plus nombreux. Bien plus qu'elle. Elle était seule. Les gens de la rame ne feraient rien. Ils ignoraient tous le conflit. Quels lâches.  
Elle avait déjà entendu l'histoire d'un viol dans un métro, quelque part dans le monde, et que les passagers avaient laissé faire ; Eve n'y avait pas vraiment cru. Maintenant elle en avait la preuve. Les gens faisaient semblant de ne rien voir. Alors que pourtant, s'ils s'y mettaient tous, ils pourraient aider !

— T'as peur, gamine ?

Oui. Elle crevait de peur. Personne ne l'aiderait. Si seulement elle avait attendu les autres…

— Peur de quoi ? De devenir aussi conne que toi ? Un peu, ouais, répliqua-t-elle en se surprenant.

D'habitude, Eve n'avait pas de répartie aussi cinglante.  
Et l'Anglaise se maudit : elle n'avait quasiment jamais de répartie. La seule fois où il aurait préférable de se taire, elle répondait au tac à tac. Son cerveau était suicidaire, pas moyen.

— T'as dit quoi ? s'enragea-t-il en sortant un couteau.

Quelque chose dans le regard du cas social qu'était le délinquant raviva quelque chose chez Eve. Elle avait déjà vu cette lueur. Les yeux de la racaille étaient aussi expressifs que ceux d'un macaque, mais pendant une seconde elle avait reconnu une expression.  
Nagisa. Le Dieu de la Mort.  
C'était ça. Ce même regard.

Une blague.  
Ce mec était une blague.  
Le Dieu de la Mort était bien plus effrayant.  
Pourquoi avait-elle peur déjà ?

Ils étaient dans un lieu public. Il ne la tuerait pas, il y avait bien trop de témoins. Au pire, il la blesserait. Les urgences arriveraient assez vite pour la soigner. Qu'avait-elle à craindre ? Elle s'en sortirait dans tous les cas.

Elle réprima presque un sourire.  
Malgré tout, Eve gardait le sillage que la peur avait tracé dans son esprit. Mais l'adrénaline lui servirait à autre chose. Doucement, elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps et son cerveau qui fonctionnait à toute allure.  
Garde. Ton. Calme.

Un coup de pied dans le ventre. Ce n'était pas puissant. Mais suffisamment rapide et inattendu pour faire tanguer le délinquant vers l'arrière. Elle fit une rapide clé de bras en attrapant le bras du lycéen rebelle et en retournant celui-ci. Il lâcha le couteau de lui-même.  
Vive le self-defense et les cours de Karasuma-sensei.

Le métro s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent.  
Les japonais tentèrent d'entrer mais tombèrent face à une scène peu orthodoxe. Cette fois, d'autres lycéens voulurent entrer dont certains qui semblaient appartenir à un club d'arts martiaux.

Les autres délinquants avaient dégainé leur petit couteau. Ridicule. Leur garde était trop ouverte. Ils étaient trop énervés, trop sûrs d'eux.

— Sortez d'ici ou nous appelons la police ! menaça un des lycéen-gardien-de-la-paix.  
— Ouais… on se casse, grogna celui avait tenté d'attaquer d'Eve en se relevant nerveusement.

Les rebelles étaient _enfin_ sortis. Quelle sortie clichée !

La pression était redescendue. En soupirant, la collégienne attrapa son sac et s'essuya le front. Ensuite, elle s'empressa d'aller voir la jeune fille, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé d'un iota.

— Ils sont partis, ça va aller, rassura l'Anglaise.  
— … pas la peine… marmonna la jeune fille.

Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient presque son visage. Ce qu'ils étaient longs !

— Quoi ?  
— C'était pas la peine. J'aurais pu me débrouiller seule, répéta la fille.  
— C'est pas l'impression que ça m'a donné, rétorqua Eve, un poil vexée.

D'un coup, la fille aux longs cheveux noirs leva la tête.  
Ses yeux.  
Eve comprit.  
Ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle cachait. C'était une soif de sang. Soif de meurtre. Elle reconnaissait ce regard. Un regard glaçant. Mais quel étonnement de le trouver chez une fille de cet âge ! Le pire n'était presque pas le regard, mais la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient violets. L'iris d'un violet profond où semblaient danser des volutes pourpres, rouges… Elle n'était pas normale.  
Elle la glaçait d'un regard.

Cette fille était flippante.

« Prochain arrêt : Le Grand Parc »

Eve descendait à l'arrêt juste après.  
Mais cette fille, aussi effrayante qu'elle le paraissait l'intriguait.

Le métro s'arrêtait.

Elle avait ce même regard que les tueurs qu'elle avait pu rencontrer. La même lueur qui était apparue un instant dans les yeux inexpressifs du gros délinquant. Et ça, elle en avait vu en une année. Pourquoi une gamine de son âge avait-elle de tels yeux ? Eve avait l'impression de se faire des films, et pourtant, son instinct lui hurlait que cette fille était un assassin. Ou quelque chose de très similaire. Elle avait _vu_ la Mort. La Mort laissait une marque dans le regard de ceux qui l'avaient vue. Presque toujours. C'était la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée.

— C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda Eve, en tentant de garder contenance.

Cette fois, il redémarrait.

— J'ai pas besoin d'une gamine comme toi pour me sauver la mise.  
— Tu pourrais au moins me remercier, grogna Eve, piquée dans son orgueil.  
— Quoi ? Tu veux de la reconnaissance ? Tu veux une médaille ? Un cookie ? se moqua la brune.  
— T'as un grain, sérieux, siffla Eve.  
— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, ricana l'inconnue.

Le métro ralentissait une nouvelle fois.  
Eve tourna les talons, bien décidée à se casser aussi rapidement que possible de ce métro. Sans rire, c'était quoi cette comédie ? Les racailles ? La tueuse ingrate ? Cette journée était clairement pourrie.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Eve jeta un dernier regard à la dérobée vers l'adolescente qu'elle pensait avoir sauvée. Après tout, elle ne la reverrait sans doute jamais. Cette dernière leva les yeux de son portable, remarqua qu'Eve la regardait et lui lança un rictus provocateur.

 _La garce !_

Enragée, Eve sortit de la rame en fonçant droit chez elle. Plus jamais elle voulait revoir cette cinglée.

De : Rio la blondasse bombasse  
À: Moi  
 _T'es partie vite, ça va comme tu veux ?_

De : Moi  
À : Rio la blondasse bombasse  
 _Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais prendre le métro._

De : Rio la blondasse bombasse  
À : Moi  
 _T'es sûre que ça va ?_

De : Moi  
À : Rio la blondasse bombasse  
 _Je t'expliquerais. Comme d'hab._

De : Rio la blondasse bombasse  
À : Moi  
 _Si c'est parce que comme d'hab t'as une vie de merde, alors ça va._

De : Moi  
À : Rio la blondasse bombasse  
 _Tu as tout compris._

De : Rio la blondasse bombasse  
À : Moi  
 _Je sais. Bonnes révisions surtout :*_

Ah oui, ses révisions.  
Une journée pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.  
Sans aucun doute.

 **…xX*Xx…**

Eve n'était plus qu'à deux jours de ses examens. Koro-sensei l'avait fait énormément réviser. L'Anglaise n'avait recroisé ni Asano, ni Joshua. Elle se demanda si c'est délibéré, puis décida finalement de faire comme si cela n'importait pas.

La tête pleine de chiffres qui se mélangeaient, Eve voulait juste des vacances. La paix.

— Tu en es où de tes révisions ? demanda Karma, détendu, une briquette de lait à la fraise dans la main.

Dieu que c'est viril.

— J'avance bien. Même si j'ai envie de me purifier les yeux au nitrate d'argent dès que je vois des chiffres… soupira-t-elle. Faut vraiment être un élu pour aimer les math.  
— Tu as devant toi un de ces fameux élu… s'inclina Karma en souriant narquoisement.  
— Ou faut être complètement taré. Je pense que c'est plus ça chez toi, se moqua-t-elle.  
— Mais que c'est drôle, qu'est-ce qu'on se marre…  
— Oh ça va hein ! Si on peut plus rire !  
— Du coup, tu n'as pas besoin de l'aide d'un élu, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle avait Koro-sensei.  
Même si ce dernier était parti en Russie pour aller chercher Dieu-sait-quoi… Mais ! Il avait laissé un livre d'exercice en tout genre. Mais il n'y avait pas de solutions, trop simple sinon. Mais, il y avait beaucoup de conseils. Ça dépendrait. De toute façon, Rio n'était pas non plus mauvaise en math.

— Il se pourrait que ton cerveau complètement étrange puisse m'être utile si je suis bloquée devant un exercice un peu épineux, récita-t-elle en feignant la prétention.  
— Mais c'est que ça devient hautaine maintenant ! Si ton cerveau d'écureuil est bloqué au pire demande au génie des math, proposa-t-il. Franchement, j'ai tellement envie de voir la tronche d'Asano dégoûté parce que tu auras battu l'autre anglais.

Ah. C'était juste pour ça.  
Rien d'étonnant. Merde, c'était quoi cette réaction d'adolescente de roman d'amour à deux balles ? Puis pourquoi elle pensait à une adolescente de roman d'amour, d'abord ? Elle était une écolière débordée à cause des devoirs et d'un assassinat auquel elle prenait vraiment part seulement si elle était sûre qu'il ne marcherait pas.

— C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu… réfléchis ? s'étonna Karma, en mettant une main devant sa bouche, comme si cet acte relevait du miracle.  
— Ouais, profite ça arrive pas souvent.

Il y eut un silence. Les gens de la classe étaient sortis pour profiter d'un quelconque évènement dehors. Mais Eve avait préféré rester à l'intérieur pour réviser. Elle _devait_ réviser. Sinon elle se ramasserait à coup sûrs.

— Des nouvelles de Matt ?

Eve releva la tête, les yeux ronds.  
C'était quoi cette question complètement inopinée et carrément personnelle ? En plus d'être complètement irrationnelle.

— Je… Pourquoi cette question ? balbutia-t-elle.  
— Comme ça. T'as l'air bizarre et plus perturbée que d'habitude. Et vu que je suis pas qu'un égoïste prétentieux, je pose la question.  
— Mais… Je suis juste fatiguée. Enfin, rien de bien spécial.  
— Rio m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire l'autre jour. C'était bizarre que tu n'aies rien dit. Une autre histoire ?  
— En effet.  
— Tu n'as pas répondu, au fait, rappela-t-il.  
— C'est vrai : et non, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui. De toute façon je peux encore le faire chanter, déclara Eve calmement.  
— J'avais oublié ce détail, sourit Karma.

Puis ce fut le silence.  
Eve avait redonné sa totale attention à son livre d'exercices de mathématiques, et Karma finissait sa briquette en la regardant. L'Anglaise était assez dérangée. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde travailler. Encore plus lorsque la matière en question contenait énormément de chiffres, et qu'un cinglé avait cru bon d'ajouter des lettres pour augmenter le niveau de complexité de la chose.

— Bon Dieu tu mets quatre mille ans à faire un exercice, tu m'étonnes que tes moyennes volaient pas haut.  
— Facile à dire, Mr Parfait n°2 ! grogna Eve en se concentrant plus sur tous ces chiffres.  
— Tu ressors ce vieux surnom ? En plus j'ai le droit qu'au numéro deux, je suis vexé, minauda-t-il.  
— Va jouer ailleurs…

Mais non. Voir Eve exaspérée était encore plus amusant. Alors comme un gamin à qui on aurait donné un nouveau jouet, Karma restait pour titiller la patience de l'Anglaise qui comme il le savait, n'était pas connue pour son sang-froid.

— Pourquoi c'est Asano le numéro un ? Tu le préfères à moi ?  
— Lui au moins me laisse bosser tranquille. En plus c'est toi qui disait que c'était lui Mr Parfait.  
— J'ai dit ça ? s'étonna sincèrement Karma.  
— Tu l'as dit. Va pas t'étonner après que j'imagine des trucs entre vous quand tu dis ça. Surtout que votre relation est assez spéciale, continua Eve.  
— Arrête avec ça, c'est gênant sérieux.  
— Ohhh, tu n'aimes donc pas que je parle d'Asano-kun ? remarqua l'Anglaise, qui avait complètement délaissé les math.  
— C'est juste que c'est lourd tes sous-entendus bizarres. T'es vraiment une perverse, lâcha-t-il.  
— T'as qu'à pas faire des phrases aussi tordues aussi, j'y peux rien.  
— Mais tu le préfères à moi, tenta une nouvelle fois le rouquin.  
— Fous-moi un peu la paix, Karma…

Mr Parfait n°2 avait bien remarqué que la question l'embêtait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de l'éluder. Et si on faisait bien attention, on pouvait presque la voir de mordre nerveusement les joues. Et se tripoter les cheveux. Oui, elle était gênée. Karma jubilait. Il se foutait bien de connaître la raison, tant qu'il pouvait embêter une de ses victimes préférée.

— Pourquoi ça te gêêêêne ? Tu peux me le dire, hein ! Je sais garder les secrets, jura-t-il, une main sur le cœur.  
— J'aimerais vraiment travailler. Sérieusement, si tu ne veux pas m'aider, laisse-moi. J'ai les examens blancs qui arrivent et je suis pas un génie, moi.

Cette fois, Karma fit la moue, déçu. Elle avait à peine réagit à sa provocation. Elle était vraiment motivée ? C'était quoi ça ? D'habitude, elle bossait, mais pas autant. Elle avait encore un nouveau problème ? Ça ne serait pas étonnant d'un côté. Avec la chance qu'elle avait.

— Pourquoi tu veux autant bosser ?  
— Tu en as beaucoup des questions idiotes comme ça ? Et pourquoi t'es aussi loquace aujourd'hui ?

Excellente question. Il était juste d'humeur. Il s'ennuyait. Karma détestait s'ennuyer. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'une raison ? Il avait juste envie de s'amuser un peu.

— Tu n'as pas répondu.  
— J'ai pas envie de foirer ces examens, même blancs ils sont importants. Franchement, t'aimerais perdre contre Asano, toi ? Oups, pardon, c'est déjà arrivé il me semble ?  
— Que c'est spirituel, fit Karma sans sourire. J'ai appris de mes erreurs, oui. Je suis humain Eve, pas un élu des math. J'ai besoin de bosser moi aussi. Tu as cru que les réponses me tombaient du Dieu des mathématiques ?  
— Oui.  
— Non.  
— Vraiment ? Je suis déçue, fit-elle en essayant de se replonger dans son exercice, toujours non-terminé.  
— Ravi d'avoir pu t'apprendre quelque chose, alors. Ah, au fait tu as fait une erreur à la seconde équation. Deux fois trois ça fait six et pas cinq.

Eve piqua un fard monumental.  
Oh non, c'était pire que honteux là. C'était niveau primaire. Primaire.

— Ok. J'étais pas concentrée là, bafouilla-t-elle en corrigeant la faute aussi rapidement que possible.  
— Un jour, il faudra vraiment que tu arrêtes d'être de mauvaise foi. Je ne doute pas du fait que tu saches que deux fois trois font six, avant que tu ne me répondes que tu le savais pertinemment. Mais ose demander de l'aide et n'essaie pas de prouver que tu y arrives seule si c'est pour te ramasser après.  
— Tu parles comme un vieux, observa Eve.  
— Tu penses comme une gamine.  
— Pas tout le temps.  
— Bien trop souvent, répliqua-t-il.

Une nouvelle bataille visuelle.  
Il l'agaçait. Mais en même temps, Eve était contente que quelqu'un lui tienne compagnie, même si on l'empêchait de travailler. Elle avait bien besoin d'une pause.  
Les iris dorés de Karma essayaient de déchiffrer tout ce qui passait par la tête d'Eve ce qui n'était pas très compliqué car tout le monde lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.  
Ce qui était étonnant, en revanche, c'était pourquoi il avait l'air de s'inquiéter. L'Anglaise n'ignorait pas que Karma n'était pas un monstre, mais c'était étrange tout de même.

— Je ne pense pas toujours comme une gamine, rétorqua Eve.  
— Montre-le plus, alors. Et si t'as besoin d'aide…  
— J'appellerais mon grand sauveur, oui, oui, se moqua-t-elle.  
— Ou Rio. Elle a l'air stupide, quoique, moins que toi quand même. Mais bref, elle t'aiderait aussi très bien.

Elle savait que la blondinette qui lui servait d'acolyte était intelligente. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait plus l'habitude de l'entendre dire des énormités en sa compagnie, ce qui brisait un peu le mythe.

Karma sortit profiter des autres, laissant Eve seule avec son exercice de math. 

* * *

A suivre !


	31. La leçon avant l'examen

30/01/2017

BONNE ANNEEEEEEE  
BON ANNIV MOI-MÊME  
BONNE GALETTE DES ROIS  
BONNE RENTREE

Maintenant que j'ai plus ou moins rattrapé mon retard, je vous donne le droit de me jeter des tomates. Oui. Oui.

Je profite d'être sur mon ordi (#TPE je vous hais), pour poster en scred le chapitre. Je suis définitivement trop à la bourre.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Blues-dreams :_

Le nombre de personnes qui me rassurent sur Eve... La première chose qu'ils me disent c'est "J'avais peur qu'elle soit Mary Sue mais en fait pas !", du coup ça me fait plutôt beaucoup plaisir héhé.  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, je vais essayer de reprendre un certain rythme ^^

 _ **Aurore Heart :**_ Je vais re-répondre à tes reviews dans le prochain chapitre parce que quand je suis retournée sur le chapitre 30, j'ai vu que ma réponse s'était effacée... :c _****_

  
Bon chapitre mes parapluies verts !

* * *

Chapitre 30 – La leçon avant l'examen

Eve n'était pas prête. Elle ne le montrait pas. Du moins elle essayait de cacher son appréhension aux élèves de la classe A qu'elle avait croisé. Joshua et elle seraient deux dans une salle, surveillés par le professeur de la classe A. C'était le directeur en personne qui leur ferait cours à la place.

Les deux Anglais entrèrent dans leur salle de devoirs. Ils devraient faire les cinq sujets en une journée. C'était juste inhumain. Ils auraient pu faire ça sur deux jours, quand même.

Ils commenceraient par les mathématiques, cette fois.  
Fort heureusement, c'était la matière avec laquelle Eve avait le plus de mal et une fois passée, elle serait débarrassée.

— Vous pouvez commencer.

Le sujet de mathématiques fut retourné en même temps par les deux élèves. Et, toujours en même temps, ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Des problèmes. Partout. Une série, même à la fin. Des chiffres. Des équations. Des lettres. De la géométrie dans l'espace complètement tordue.

Eve avait déjà envie de se passer une corde autour du cou.

Heureusement, les prochains examens devraient être plus simples. Mais les problèmes étaient d'une complexité ici ! Joshua avait déjà commencé à écrire. Elle non. Tant pis, elle prendrait son temps.  
Décortiquer le problème. Réfléchir avec quelles propriétés, théorème le résoudre. Elle n'arriverait peut-être pas à trouver la solution. Mais ils notaient la recherche. Il faudrait bluffer, essayer de s'approcher de la solution, par n'importe quel moyen.

Eve simplifiait, factorisait voire développait les équations pour leur faire cracher leur secrets. Sa tête allait exploser. Les problèmes étaient vraiment tordus. Elle avait envie d'arracher un à un et lentement les ongles du malade mental qui avait concocté des monstres pareils.

Joshua continuait de gratter sur sa feuille. Eve avait mis une heure pour résoudre les deux premiers exercices. Il restait une heure et demi et six exercices. Bon.  
Elle essaya de faire ce qui comptaient le plus et qui avaient l'air à sa portée. Elle laisserait les autres ou griffonnerait à la va-vite pour tenter de récupérer quelques points. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle se ramassait complètement.

La dernière heure et demi passa si rapidement qu'Eve cru à une blague lorsque le professeur demanda de rendre les copies. Elle aurait la moyenne. Pas plus.

Les deux élèves avaient le droit à une première pause de trente minutes, pour ensuite se diriger vers le sujet d'anglais. Ce serait déjà plus simple. Ils n'avaient qu'une heure pour ce test. Cela compensait avec les deux heures et demi pour le japonais. Bon dieu, cet examen allait être long.

Joshua avait déjà l'air exténué. Eve ne devait pas être mieux, cependant. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Mais l'Anglaise avait envie de briser la glace. De chasser tous les chiffres qui étaient restés coincés dans sa tête. Et elle savait que Joshua était bien trop fier pour faire le premier pas.

— S'est allé ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Le sujet était dur. Je pense ne pas m'être mal débrouillé. Mais si ce sujet est plus dur que le prochain examen, ça devrait aller.

Malheureusement, si Eve ne pouvait pas dénigrer quelque chose chez lui, c'était qu'il était bon en mathématiques. Elle le savait parce que Dean Morrison avait voulu organiser des séances où son fils aiderait Eve pour les maths, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Oxford. Et l'adolescente avait constaté que pour le coup, ce n'était pas que de la poudre aux yeux. Eve pouvait être sûre néanmoins qu'il n'avait pas le niveau de Karma et Asano. C'était déjà ça. Mais nul doute qu'il arriverait à se hisser haut dans le classement.

De : Rio la blondasse bombasse  
À : Moi  
 _Alors ça va ?  
_  
De : Moi  
À : Rio la blondasse bombasse  
 _J'ai chié les maths. Le sujet était ultra dur.  
_  
De : Rio la blondasse bombasse  
À : Moi  
 _Merde, t'avais révisé pourtant. C'est quoi après ?_

De : Moi  
À : Rio la blondasse bombasse  
 _Anglais. Oui, c'est bien ce qui me soûle._

De : Rio la blondasse bombasse  
À : Moi  
 _Tranquille alors !_

De : Moi  
À : Rio la blondasse bombasse  
 _Je me méfie, on sait jamais avec ces fous q_q_

Eve lâcha son portable pour se pencher sur les fiches de révisions qu'elle avait faites. Même si c'était déconseillé, leurs présences la rassurait. Au moindre doute, elle pouvait vérifier et éviter de s'emmêler les pinceaux. Surtout que demander à Joshua serait imprudent Eve n'était pas naïve au point de lui tendre une perche pour la déconcentrer.

Le test d'anglais était simple. Une simple étude de texte, des questions pas trop poussées. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant : c'était des japonais qui avaient fait les sujets, ils n'étaient pas les mieux placés pour faire des sujets correspondants à leur niveau.

La matinée était passée à vitesse grand V. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été envoyée dans la classe E, Eve pu remanger dans la cantine scolaire. Alors qu'elle pensait devoir supporter la solitude et les regards oppressants de tout le self, elle fut étonnée de voir Joshua lui désigner une chaise libre à sa table.  
Il allait l'embrouiller avec des informations fausses ? Tenter de la manipuler ? Hm. C'était suspect.  
Mais curieuse, Eve s'avança tout de même vers lui c'était toujours mieux que d'être seule.

— Je ne parlerais pas des examens, entama-t-il d'abord.  
— Parfait, répondit Eve.

Les deux anglais étaient seulement deux à table.  
Bon dieu que le silence était gênant. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne tentait grand-chose. Les sujets de conversation n'étaient pas non plus nombreux, mais ils préféraient maintenir un certain silence. Alors que les deux européens venaient de terminer leur entrée, un plateau se posa.  
Eve releva la tête. Asano.

Elle se doutait que Joshua n'avait pas eu le temps de trop sociabiliser c'était le travail ou les gens. Et elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il avait préféré s'enfermer avec un crayon et des bouquins. Donc, ses seules relations sociales étaient Asano et ses petits sous-fifres. L'Anglaise espéra qu'ils n'allaient pas se ramener, eux-aussi, sinon elle sortirait sans même manger son dessert. C'était pour dire.

— Comment se sont passés les deux premiers tests ? Maths et Anglais, c'est ça ? débuta Asano en s'asseyant.  
— Tu es bien au courant, remarqua Eve.  
— J'aime me tenir informé. Alors ?

Joshua et Eve se surprirent à se regarder avant de répondre. « Les japonais sont de gros sadiques » semblaient ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

— Ça passe, répondit mollement Joshua en plantant sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande.  
— Et toi ?

Visiblement, Asano tenait réellement à ce qu'Eve admette qu'elle s'était plantée. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'hésitations possibles : il savait pertinemment qu'elle était nulle en mathématiques et que les sujets étaient improbables.

— Les mathématiques n'ont jamais été mon fort, éluda-t-elle à moitié.

Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité elle ajouta :  
— Mais tu avais raison, l'anglais était assez simple.

Cela pouvait semblait stupide du moins vu le regard que Joshua jeta, il semblait que ce fut le cas. Mais Eve avait un peu réfléchit : ils auraient tout deux d'excellentes notes en Anglais. Le sujet serait donc plus dur de toute façon. Si elle pouvait flatter un peu Asano avant, ça lui servirait sûrement.  
Une certaine satisfaction passa dans les iris violacés du meilleur élève du collège Eve jubilait de son idée. Comme quoi, il lui arrivait d'en avoir.

— As-tu suffisamment révisé dans ta classe ? demanda Asano.

OK. Soit il était complètement stupide —ce qui était assez étonnant—, soit il voulait jouer franc jeu, ce qui était aussi assez stupide. À quoi jouait donc Asano-fils ? Il était vraiment étrange en ce moment.

— Oui, je pense.  
— Ce n'était pas trop compliqué ? continua-t-il.  
— Non. Les autres élèves m'ont laissé à peu près bosser tranquille.  
— Et ton professeur t'a aidé ?  
— Oui, quand les autres faisaient sport, fit Eve, qui commençait à s'ennuyer.  
— Mais qui leur faisait cours dans ce cas ?  
— Notre autre professeur.  
— C'est vrai que vous en avez plusieurs… sembla-t-il se souvenir.

Puis de nouveau le silence.  
Les autres élèves de la cantine parlaient, tout en jetant des regards peu discrets sur le trio. C'est vrai que c'était un spectacle qui ne devait pas arriver souvent : le meilleur élève du collège qui discute avec deux anglais, dont une de la classe E. Oui forcément, c'était étonnant.

Eve était commune. En Angleterre du moins. Elle était le genre de fille plutôt discrète de base. Son arrivée au Japon avait inversé la balance : elle était de base différente comparée aux japonais, de plus dans la classe E. Cette récente attention sur elle lui avait d'abord plu, mais maintenant elle la gênait un peu. Les gens finiraient par s'habituer à elle, c'est du moins ce qu'elle espérait.

Les élèves en étaient maintenant au plat.

— Et vous, ça va dans la classe A ?  
— Très bien, répondirent les deux élèves en chœur.

Ce ne serait pas suspect s'ils avaient pris ne serait-ce une seconde pour réfléchir. Là, c'était plus un automatisme.  
Encore une fois, fin du sujet. Les deux garçons ne faisaient pas tellement d'effort, et Eve n'avait pas non plus envie d'en faire.

Alors, ennuyée, elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans les élèves assis dans le self. Elle croisa le regard du Thon —dont elle avait encore oublié le nom—, qui la foudroyait du regard. Oh, peut-être qu'elle aussi était sous le charme de Asano. Toutes les filles du bâtiment principal l'appréciaient. Ou au moins l'admiraient. Eve sourit de toutes ses dents. Et si elle avait pu se rapprocher d'Asano pour la faire rager encore plus, elle l'aurait fait. Mais elle avait peur que ce dernier ne lui donne un coup de poing digne d'une ceinture noire de karaté dès l'instant où elle poserait sa main sur son épaule. Le Thon trépignait, tout comme ses amies qui la regardaient avec une rage folle.

— Tu as fini de t'amuser ? grogna Asano sur un ton de sermon.

Eve n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils la regardaient grimacer. Tant pis, c'était fait. Il faut dire que c'était quand même lui tendre la perche.

— Pas vraiment. Faut dire que vous êtes pas très bavards.  
— Eh bien propose un sujet, suggéra Asano.  
— Quoi, comme ma classe ?  
— C'est une idée, éluda le meilleur élève du collège.

Il ne fallait pas se leurrer : Asano cherchait toujours le secret de la classe E. Visiblement, la dernière fois n'était pas suffisante pour lui. Et malheureusement il était trop inventif, il trouverait forcément quelque chose pour creuser ledit secret. Si ce n'était pas avec Eve, c'était par exemple avec Takebayashi, ou avec Isogai.

— Comment fait la classe E pour avoir de tels résultats ? J'ai vu les deux derniers classements, et je pensais les voir plus bas, demanda Joshua.

Soit Asano lui avait demandé de poser la question, pensant que Eve serait moins suspicieuse —et encore, ce serait la sous-estimer—, ou alors il la posait de son plein gré. Et le rouquin affichait un visage suffisamment étonné mais satisfait pour que ce soit par simple curiosité.

— Ben, on travaille, tu t'attends à quoi ? Qu'on a Dieu dans notre classe et qu'il nous transmet le divin savoir ? répondit Eve, sarcastique.  
— Ce serait déjà plus plausible que votre travail seul. La classe E a toujours été la dernière du classement, pourquoi pas cette année ? Il y a forcément un élément perturbateur, rétorqua Asano.

Il était de moins en moins subtil. De moins en moins patient. Il devait détester perdre, ne pas comprendre. Surtout face à quelqu'un comme Eve, qui était loin, très loin de son intelligence. Même contre tous les élèves qui gardaient le silence. Ils étaient tous plus au moins des idiots alors pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à leur arracher ce foutu secret qui lui donnerait une chance en or de faire chanter son père ?  
Et faire chanter son père pouvait être bénéfique, bien plus qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Qu'on a un monstre super intelligent et assez rapide pour que personne ne le voit en prof' ?

C'était peut-être idiot. Mais qui croirait ça ? Asano avait déjà entendu parler d'un poulpe. Mais il ne ferait jamais le lien avec cette description. Et même s'il le faisait, qui le croirait ? Eve fronça légèrement les sourcils le Directeur était assez intelligent pour pouvoir se débrouiller avec son fils même si celui-ci avait la réponse. La parole d'Eve ne suffirait pas.

Ils en étaient maintenant au dessert.

— Tu as une de ces imaginations… dit Joshua en entamant son mochi au thé vert.  
— Une drôle d'imagination, en effet, confirma Asano en semblant se douter de quelque chose.

Après avoir tous fini, les élèves déposèrent leur plateau pour refaire la route ensemble jusqu'au bâtiment principal. Encore une fois, elle se fit en silence.

Les trois autres sujets étaient, comme les mathématiques, horribles.  
Eve en avait mal à la tête. Jamais de sa pauvre vie elle ne s'était autant creusé les méninges. Elle était dans un état tel qu'elle avait envie de dormir. Juste dormir. La pression étant retombée, elle se sentait juste vide.

En rentrant chez elle, bien plus tôt que les horaires normaux, elle croisa Asano, une nouvelle fois. Joshua était déjà parti, mais Eve avait préféré faire un détour aux toilettes pour boire et se poser quelques minutes. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir raté ses examens comme jamais.

Même l'oral s'était mal déroulé. Son japonais était bafouillé, et le professeur de la classe A, sadique, ne l'avait pas aidée du tout. Il l'a laissée chercher ses mots, laissait peser le silence lorsqu'Eve ne comprenait pas bien la question ou ne savait pas quoi dire… Même si ce n'était que des examens blancs, l'Anglaise avait envie de s'enterrer.

— Bell ?

Eve releva la tête, se souvenant qu'Asano-fils était devant elle.  
Super.  
C'était pourtant la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir. Lui allait réussir comme d'habitude ses examens en travaillant modérément, tandis qu'elle se ramasserait à chaque sujet en ayant bossé comme une damnée. Eve n'avait qu'une envie : faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et partir.

— Alors, ces examens ?

Elle était fatiguée. Avait raté ses examens. Elle n'avait que faire de ses recherches sur le secret de la classe E. Idiotement, elle avait pensé une seconde à le lui révéler pour avoir la paix.

— Vu ma tronche, tu dois t'en douter, déclara-t-elle avec la grâce d'un charretier.

Elle avait parlé en anglais. Plus rien à faire du japonais, ça lui tapait sur le système.

— C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

« Inquiéter » ? Voilà un bien étrange mot venant d'un garçon aussi égoïste que lui. Eve sourit. C'était purement hypocrite. Et il ne faisait même plus semblant de faire ça bien.

— Tu pourrais pas juste me foutre la paix ? Le secret de la classe E ? Il ne te servira à rien. On est en Décembre, et tu réussirais à faire chanter ton père seulement quelques mois. Franchement, trouve autre chose.  
— Tu veux dire que ce qu'il y a dans votre classe s'arrêtera… ?  
— Sûrement, répondit Eve. Il y a plusieurs scénarios. Dans tous les cas, le secret sera révélé, avoua la jeune fille en baissant les yeux, maussade.  
— … Tu pourrais mentir, reprocha Asano après quelques secondes de réflexion.  
— Crois-moi, je préférais que ce que je dis soit un mensonge. Malheureusement, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, conclut-elle en appuyant sur la dernière phrase.

Asano comprit plus ou moins le message, puisqu'il laissa partir Eve.

 **…xX*Xx…**

Le lendemain, Koro-sensei arriva en classe d'une excellente humeur. Ce n'était pas vraiment étrange en soit, Koro-sensei était toujours de bonne humeur. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose d'encore différent, qui présageait une de ses idées. Ce qui était rarement de bon augure.

— Aujourd'hui, je ne fais pas cours !  
Les élèves le fixèrent de la même façon que la première fois qu'ils avaient aperçu ce poulpe étrange. C'est-à-dire avec scepticisme, incrédulité et un soupçon de « mais j'ai mangé quoi ce matin ? ».

— Mais… commença Hinano.  
— J'ai demandé à quelques élèves de préparer des cours en prévision des prochains jours. Que les concernés se lèvent !

Eve avait été prévenue quelques jours auparavant. Puisqu'elle avait ses propres examens blancs qui lui avaient demandé énormément de temps, elle serait aidée de Nagisa et Rio. Néanmoins, si les deux autres s'étaient occupés de toute la partie « cours », elle, avait eu de bonnes idées d'exercices. Et ça, Aura l'avait aidée.

 _Tiens, faudra que je lui demande si elle est toujours malade, la pauvre._

Pour les mathématiques, rien d'étonnant, c'est Karma qui s'en occupait. Sciences pour Okuda, Japonais pour Yukiko et ainsi de suite avec les meilleurs élèves de la classe.

Il y avait un planning assez bien pensé, ce qui était assez normal venant de Koro-sensei. Les élèves s'étaient tous levés pour le lire, laissant les « nouveaux professeurs » derrière, s'organisant au mieux pour tenter de faire leurs cours du mieux possible.  
L'avantage du module « anglais », c'est que les professeurs y étaient nombreux et comportait une native. Point non négligeable pour la partie orale de l'examen.

— Donc on commence par un cours global en anglais, et l'après-midi c'est du japonais.  
— Journée très linguistique, remarqua Karma en allant finalement voir l'emploi du temps.  
— C'est nous qui commençons, continua Rio en souriant.  
— J'ai préparé de bonnes idées. Je suis sûre que ça va vous plaire, ricana Eve en sortant un sachet plastique avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les élèves.

D'abord, le cours. Ils s'étaient inspirés des leçons de Bitch-sensei, mais en un peu plus sérieux. Il y avait toutes les compétences évaluées. Eve trouva le cours bien trop simple, et elle s'ennuyait un peu. Pendant que Nagisa et Rio expliquaient la leçon, alternant japonais et anglais, la Britannique préférait se concentrer sur les exercices qu'elle leur donnerait. Subtil mélange entre ses évaluations du temps où elle était à Oxford, les contrôles de Koro-sensei et finalement les sujets du collège, elle était à peu près sûre des sujets sur lesquels ils allaient tomber.

Si l'information qu'elle avait donnée à Asano-fils remontait jusqu'à son père, il n'y avait aucun doute : ils s'inspireraient des derniers sujets Anglais tombés. Or, Eve s'était également renseignée. Les thèmes étaient assez récurrents, seule l'œuvre changeait. En posant des questions sur lesdits sujets, il y avait une chance pour que les examens soient similaires sur certains points.

— Des questions ? demanda Nagisa, bien plus pédagogue que Rio.

Une main se leva.  
Eve replongea sur ses exercices, qu'elle vérifiait pour la dernière fois et inspecta une nouvelle fois le contenu de son sachet blanc. Ah, ce qu'elle avait hâte de l'utiliser !

Rio répondit à la question, car elle était meilleure en anglais que Nagisa. Finalement, ces deux-là se complétaient plutôt bien. Eve n'était qu'un petit bonus à ce duo.

— Tu peux venir maintenant.

L'étrangère se leva et distribua les polycopiés, sublimes photocopies qui avaient vidé d'encre et de papier l'imprimante du CDI du collège, avant de se rassoir et de commencer l'enregistrement. Après avoir constaté qu'il fonctionnait, elle mit une pause en appuyant plusieurs fois sur le bouton usé du vieux magnétoscope.

— Trois écoutes. Une minute entre chaque écoute et vous avez dix minutes pour rédiger ce que vous avez compris. Ce n'est pas un examen, on met tout en commun après. Bonne compréhension !

Elle vit les élèves écouter, froncer les sourcils, afficher des moues indécises… Et complètement lâcher le stylo en décidant que c'était trop dur dans le cas de Terasaka. Rio lui lança une craie —en plein dans le mille— et il se remit au travail.

Trois écoutes plus tard, les élèves se plaignaient déjà :  
— C'était super dur !  
— Le gars avait un accent trop bizarre !  
— Dites-nous que ce sera plus simple à l'examen…

Au travers ce brouhaha, plus personne ne s'entendait :  
— Calme ! Oui, ce sera sûrement plus simple à l'examen. On va déjà voir ce que vous avez compris.

Dans l'ensemble, le résultat n'était pas trop mal : ils se débrouilleraient à l'examen.  
Eve jubilait : sa partie préférée de la matinée arrivait.

— Maintenant, on va faire un peu de grammaire. Je sais que c'est assez ennuyeux, mais on fera ça avec des extraits de livres plutôt connus qui tomberont peut-être à l'examen. Et puisque je suis d'une nature généreuse, j'ai des bonbons pour ça !

Elle renversa le sachet immaculé sur le bureau devant elle. Toutes les petites boites en cartons qu'il contenait se renversèrent sur le vieux meuble en bois, tout en produisant un son enfantin de bonbons qui s'entrechoquaient. Les yeux des élèves de la classe se firent plus intéressés, ou au moins intrigués.

— On en aura si on a une bonne réponse ? demanda Kayano, déjà prête.  
— Oh, tu verras, fit mystérieusement Eve.

Au fond de la classe, on sentait déjà plus d'appréhension.

— Question une ! commença l'Anglaise sans plus de cérémonie. Hmm… (elle balaya la classe du regard, indécise) Ne le prenez pas personnellement, surtout. Maehara ! Ta réponse ?  
— Eh bien… Je dirais que la bonne réponse est la b ? supposa-t-il.  
— Loupé ! Tu vas pouvoir venir prendre un bonbon, sourit Eve.  
— Mais…  
— Viens donc, répéta l'Anglaise.

Il s'exécuta.  
Maehara passa une main hésitante, attrapa un bonbon en forme d'haricot, le jaugea et décida finalement de le manger.

— J'aurais pas misé sur les multicolores… m'enfin.

Le chaud-lapin de la classe E ne comprit d'abord pas, avant d'afficher une grimace dégoûtée. Les autres élèves, d'abord ne comprirent pas. Maehara se rua à la poubelle pour recracher la friandise, sous les cris de dégoût des adolescents.

— C'était quoi ce truc !? Ça avait le goût de vieux vomi ! s'exclama Maehara.  
— Exactement. Tu aurais pu tomber sur tutti frutti ceci dit, corrigea Eve.  
— Attends, ils ont tous un goût dégueu ou presque? demanda Hinano, au premier rang.  
— Un sur deux. Chaque couleur a un bon goût —ou passable— et un goût immonde. Si vous vous trompez vous aurez donc une chance sur deux de reproduire la charmante scène que nous a montrée Maehara-kun, expliqua l'Anglaise avec un grand sourire.

Les élèves étaient plus ou moins figés.  
Vu la tête qu'affichait le dragueur de la classe, ces bonbons avaient l'air vraiment atroces. Et c'était vraiment une manière sadique d'éduquer. Pendant que ce dernier reprenait ses esprits, Eve lui expliquait où il avait fait son erreur. Et étrangement, il tentait d'écouter.

— Question deux…

Les élèves réfléchissent d'ores et déjà à la question.

— Kayano.  
— Pourquoi moi ? geignit-elle.  
— Tout le monde y passera, de toute façon.  
— Réponse… c ?  
— Tu peux préparer ta bouteille d'eau, avertit Rio en tendant un paquet violacé.

Kayano se leva, attrapa un haricot verdâtre, pria pour qu'il ne soit pas mauvais et croqua. Elle afficha une certaine moue.

— C'est moyen, fit-elle seulement.  
— Gazon ? interrogea Eve qui connaissait les goûts plus ou moins par cœur.  
— Ça doit être ça.

Et les questions s'en suivirent. Crotte de nez. Poire. Vomi. Œuf pourri. Dentifrice. Croquette pour chien. Pudding au chocolat. Tous les goûts y passèrent. Certains passèrent à travers en répondant correctement —par chance ou par déduction, car les questions étaient de plus en plus dures—. Les autres, moins chanceux savaient d'avance qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à manger beaucoup ce midi.

Karma était passé une seule fois, alors qu'étrangement Terasaka était passé une bonne dizaine de fois. Eve l'avait rassuré en lui disant « qu'il comprendrait plus tard ».  
Le rouquin, lui semblait avoir compris son petit manège. Du moins c'est ce que déduit Eve lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de ce dernier.

— Question quatre-vingt-neuf. Karma.  
— Tu fais exprès de me donner une question dure pour la fin, avoue.  
— N'élude pas la question, répondit Rio, qui trouvait excellente l'idée de son amie.  
— Hm… Réponse b.

Il y eut un silence. Les deux filles ricanèrent et le rouquin soupira, puis se leva pour aller chercher la punition de sa mauvaise réponse. Il chercha une des couleurs dont le mauvais goût était le moins atroce. Seulement, puisqu'il était un des derniers, il ne restait que les pires, car les autres élèves avaient vite deviné lesquels étaient vraiment écœurants.  
Dépité, il en choisit un.

— Faut croquer, intima Eve.  
— Sinon c'est pas drôle, ajouta Rio.  
— On l'a tous fait, Akabane ! continua Terasaka.

Le meilleur élève de la classe fixa le bonbon.  
Ça ne pouvait pas être si horrible ? Non ?

Il croqua, et immédiatement, une grimace de dégoût étira son visage. Il eut un semblant de haut le cœur, et arracha le gobelet de jus d'orange qu'Eve avait ramené pour enlever le goût. Elle n'était pas _si_ sadique, et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver entourée de vomi. Les autres élèves se mirent à rire : pour une fois que c'était Karma qui se retrouvait en position de faiblesse…

— Je me vengerais, avait dit Karma, le visage blême.  
 _  
_Et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
Les élèves de la classe E purent affirmer sans douter que ce fut les pires révisions de mathématiques de leur existence.

* * *

Si j'ai 5 reviews je poste le prochain chapitre !

Je rigole j'ai horreur des gens qui font ça. En plus même si vous le faite y'a une chance sur cinq que je le poste vraiment. Ok je suis fatiguée.  
Prochain chapitre quand mon emploi du temps de ministre (oui je m'y crois carrément) me le permettra !


	32. Leçon Novatrice

06/09/17

 **Hey tout le monde !**

 **Comme expliqué dans la note que j'ai remplacée (elle ne sert plus à rien maintenant et si besoin j'en referais une), j'avais pas trop le temps… Et surtout un blocage. Je ne peux pas trop expliquer en détail sans spoiler mais entre moi qui ai du mal à écrire et un perso que je ne savais pas bien intégrer q.q**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos petits messages compréhensifs, ça fait vraiment ultra plaisir ! Je me sentais vraiment plus motivée à écrire, malgré ce blocage (je suppose que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre). J'espère aussi que tout s'est bien passé pour vous c : Perso, s'est pas mal allé !**

 **J'espérais prendre un peu d'avance dans l'écriture des chapitres, mais je crois que ça va être un peu tendu x) Je ferais tout mon possible pour pas laisser des écarts démentiels (comme c'est le cas actuellement), et n'hésitez pas à venir me taper OwOJe réponds à vos reviews plus baaaas :D**

 **PS : si vous ne pouvez pas poster de review ce chapitre-ci, c'est sûrement que vous l'avez fait pour la note. Puisque le site n'autorise qu'une review par chapitre, soit vous décidez de commenter en-dessous d'un autre chapitre, soit vous faites ça en Guest. Voili voilou.**

* * *

 **PRECEDEMMENT** : La classe E va bientôt passer le dernier examen de leur scolarité à Kunugigaoka. Joshua (un autre anglais comme on en trouve des centaines à Tokyo visiblement) et Eve ont passé un examen blanc pour les préparer aux prochains qu'ils auront (car légèrement différents des autres élèves). Les élèves de la classe E ont pu donner des cours eux même, et le cours d'anglais fut dur car le duo Rio/Eve fut plus sadique que prévu. Bref, j'espère que ça re-situe un peu :)

* * *

Chapitre 31 – Leçon Novatrice

Après des examens blancs qu'elle savait complètement ratés pour la plupart, Eve avait reçu ses résultats. S'attendant au pire, elle avait simplement prié pour avoir la moyenne en mathématiques, même si elle se doutait que la demande était sûrement irréalisable.

Entourée de Rio, puis d'Okuda et Kayano qui s'étaient rapprochées par curiosité, Eve ouvrit l'enveloppe. Les mains presque tremblantes, elle osa à peine fixer le petit tableau qui comprenait tous ses résultats.

Mathématiques : 48/100

Japonais : 68/100 — écrit : 35/50 — oral : 33/50

Anglais : 98/100

Sciences sociales : 62/100

Sciences : 78/100

TOTAL : 354/500

Elle ferma les yeux. Bon. C'était pas si mal.

— Franchement, à part les maths, ça va, finit par dire Rio après avoir examiné la feuille d'Eve.

— Mouais, répondit Eve, déçue.

En Angleterre, la jeune fille n'avait jamais beaucoup travaillé. Le minimum syndical. Et elle restait juste en-dessous des bons élèves, qui eux, travaillaient plus qu'elle. Alors là, alors qu'elle avait travaillé comme une damnée, il était inconcevable qu'elle n'obtienne qu'un 354/500. C'était nul.

Complètement insuffisant. Son orgueil en avait pris un coup.

Encore.

— Alors, Eve-san ?

Un sursaut. Suivi d'un cri de surprise.

— Mais bordel ! s'écria-t-elle de nouveau. Je crois vous avoir déjà répété trois mille fois d'arrêter de surprendre les gens comme ça ! Un jour, quelqu'un va faire un arrêt cardiaque et ce sera votre faute !

— Ça n'a pas d'importance si je décide de détruire la Terre en Mars, ricana le poulpe jaune.

— Forcément, si on voit les choses comme ça ! Dans ce cas, ça sert à rien que je me tue à bosser, non ? répliqua-t-elle, toujours piquée dans son orgueil.

— Nyurufufu… (Eve haussa les sourcils elle ne s'habituerait jamais à ce rire). Tu as raison, c'est vrai. Et ces résultats ?

— C'est pas fou, commenta Rio.

— Tu exagères, les sujets avaient l'air dur, nuança Kayano.

— Hm… Les mathématiques n'ont pas été une réussite, examina Koro-sensei.

— Vous pouvez le dire ! Quand je pense à tous ces exercices que j'ai fait ! Les problèmes étaient vraiment trop durs. Mais à deux points près…

Koro-sensei s'immobilisa. Puis disparut à Mach 20.

Les filles soupirèrent. Les sautes d'humeurs de leur professeur étaient comparables à celle d'un chat : imprévisibles et sans fondement. Les adolescentes commencèrent par rejoindre leur salle de classe, avant de ressentir un violent coup de vent et un « boum » assez conséquent. Le poulpe supersonique était de retour.

— J'ai eu le droit de récupérer tes sujets, annonça le professeur.

— Ah, c'était ça.

— Il semblerait que ce soit beaucoup d'erreurs de calcul, c'est assez dommage, expliqua Koro-sensei en tendant le paquet de feuille à son élève.

Eve fronça les sourcils en constatant en effet qu'il y a avait énormément d'erreurs d'inattention. Elle soupira en posant ses sujets raturés de rouge sur la table au moins, elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

Les cours se passèrent normalement pendant la journée. Ça incluait un quotidien qui deviendrait presque lassant si Eve ne s'amusait pas autant : assassinat matinal, cours, assassinat pendant le sport, des cours, puis la pause déjeuner —qui pouvait inclure un assassinat selon l'humeur générale—, un cours, puis fin de journée.

La classe E descendait donc de leur montagne pour sortir de l'établissement quand on les interrompit.

— J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Les exclus de l'école se turent tous en jaugeant l'élève dont provenait la requête. Asano Gakushû, meilleur élève de l'école, fils du directeur, manipulateur avéré, fier comme un paon. Ce Gakushû Asano venait de demander aux pires élèves de son collège de l'aide. Eve se tourna vers son amie, et elles retinrent toutes les deux un rire : c'était ridicule.

Les iris violets de Gakushû paraissaient pourtant complètement sérieux. Ils fixaient d'un air dur et froid les deux délégués de la classe. Ces derniers étaient déboussolés, mais étaient attentifs à sa demande.

— Je veux que vous battiez tout le collège. Que vous battiez la classe A. Je veux que vous battiez mon père et son système. Je vous le demande humblement.

Et là se produit un phénomène digne d'être inscrit dans l'histoire du Japon. Asano s'inclina. S'incliner, vraiment. Sans aucune prétention, il s'était penché en avant pour illustrer son amour-propre momentanément mis de côté.

Eve prit discrètement une photo ça ne se reproduirait sans doute plus jamais. Nagisa lui lança un regard un peu réprobateur : les Japonais étaient attachés à leurs coutumes.

— Baaaah ! T'avais pas besoin de demander ! fit Karma d'une voix agaçante et provoquante. On vous battra tous, et je te battrais toi personnellement !

Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour l'orgueil du fils du Directeur qui accepta le défi en repartant de son côté. La déclaration de guerre était faite : c'était une guerre à mort.

…xX*Xx…

La veille des examens, le stress était palpable. Ils étaient tous dans un état de concentration digne d'un moine Shaolin, et même ceux qui étaient plutôt à l'aise d'habitude —Rio et Karma par exemple— travaillaient tous avec acharnement. À la fin de la journée, ils étaient prêts. Du moins, aussi prêts qu'ils puissent l'être : on ne pouvait jamais être complétement préparé à un examen concocté par le directeur. Sans compter que ce dernier était bien décidé à ce que les sujets soient d'une difficulté monstrueuse.

— Tu penses qu'on va y arriver ?

Rio avant de partir, s'était confiée à son amie. Ça l'avait d'abord assez étonnée de la voir dans cet état, d'habitude si confiante et enthousiaste.

— Bien sûr. Koro-sensei a dit que même Terasaka avait le niveau. Ça devrait le faire, la rassura Eve.

— En effet, c'est un argument de choc, gloussa Rio.

— Franchement ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as peur parce qu'on compte sur toi pour la note d'anglais ?

— Ouais. Entre autres. Mais si j'arrive au moins à décocher la meilleure note en anglais et que je foire pas trop le reste ça devrait le faire.

— J'ai pas trop d'inquiétudes pour toi, tu vas gérer.

— J'espère, finit la blonde, légèrement rassurée.

Avant de se quitter, elles eurent le même réflexe : celui de se retourner une dernière fois, sans aucune raison particulière. Elles sourirent en chœur. C'était inutile et niais, mais cela les rassurait de voir qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

…xX*Xx…

— Je veux mourir.

— Et moi donc.

— S'est allé ?

— C'était hyper dur.

Le cerveau en compote, tous les élèves sortaient des salles. La dernière épreuve était passée. Les mathématiques avaient étaient destructrices.

— Eh merde !

Eve se tourna instinctivement vers les mots prononcés dans sa langue maternelle : Joshua pestait. Si la petite Anglaise n'avait pas fini le sujet de mathématiques, elle avait en revanche pu constater la difficulté du dernier exercice. Et il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir particulièrement réussi. Joshua vit qu'Eve le regardait, et rageur il partit en faisant demi-tour.

— Je crois que ton pote n'a pas trop réussi.

Sans même avoir à se retourner, elle savait à qui elle avait affaire.

— Moins bien que toi, vu le ton que tu emploies, répondit Eve en souriant.

— Faut croire que je suis peut-être vraiment un élu des maths. Mais tu sais, tu aurais eu le niveau de résoudre le dernier exercice.

— C'est peut-être me faire un peu trop confiance ça.

— Je te jure, avec plus de temps et beaucoup de réflexion tu en es capable. Dans cette classe, on a tous les outils pour résoudre ce problème. Il était simple une fois qu'on avait la réponse. C'était juste ultra tordu, expliqua Karma.

— Comme toi, lança Eve au tac à tac.

La brunette se tut. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots. Peut-être qu'un jour elle cesserait d'être si impulsive.

Après un léger silence, le rouquin répliqua :

— Mais je suis pas tordu.

— Je trouve que si.

Au même instant, d'autres élèves de la classe arrivèrent. Tous avaient l'air de dire qu'ils n'avaient pas trop raté les tests, bien que les sujets soient difficiles. Eve lança un dernier regard à Karma et estima que la conversation était terminée.

— On aura les résultats dans une semaine de toute façon. Ça sert à rien de se stresser en attendant.

— C'est que tu peux être sage Maehara, sourit Okano. On a le temps, ça passe vite, une semaine.

…xX*Xx…

— Nouveau plan d'assassinat !

Pendant la pause déjeuner, alors que la classe était tranquillement en train de se reposer de la pression accumulée pour les examens, les délégués s'étaient placés devant le bureau. Attentifs, mais continuant d'avaler le contenu de leur bentô, les élèves levèrent la tête. Koro-sensei était parti à New-York pour manger des hot-dog, en se permettant un voyage un peu plus long car c'était cours de langues après.

— Je sais que c'est surprenant, mais Terasaka a proposé un plan, annonça Meg.

— Sérieux ? chuchota Kayano. C'est étonnant.

Les murmures se firent entre les tablées : excepté le groupe de Terasaka, les autres avaient l'air sceptique.

— Le prend pas mal Terasaka, mais avec le dernier plan que tu nous as préparé, on est tous un peu méfiant, fit Maehara, dévoilant à voix haute les pensées communes des autres.

Le désigné hocha la tête : c'était prévisible, et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Il ne s'entendait pas tellement avec les gens de la classe. Ils ne le détestaient pas, non, mais il peinait à rester avec eux parfois. C'était peut-être également le moment de montrer que lui aussi pouvait faire quelque chose, qu'il n'était pas qu'un pantin bon à manipuler.

— Ce plan est sûr, rassura Karasuma qui était entré dans la salle. Il l'a bien fait vérifier avec moi. Vous ne courrez aucun risque.

Alors cette fois, les élèves se turent en écoutant le plan.

L'idée était se reproduire ce qui avait bien marché lors des précédents assassinats : l'encercler, un environnement nouveau… Pour ça, Terasaka avait réutilisé l'idée de la piscine —ce qui ne rappela pas que de bons souvenirs— qu'il fallait nettoyer car les arbres commençaient sérieusement à perdre leurs feuilles. Ensuite, il faudrait utiliser les connaissances de Takebayashi pour produire un choc assez puissant afin d'éclabousser suffisamment Koro-sensei qui se tiendrait à proximité. Les compétences de Sugaya seraient utilisées pour camoufler les filets cachés aux alentours. Les meilleurs tireurs et manieurs de couteaux seront utilisés à proximité pour toucher le professeur.

— Pas sûr que ça marche, fit Karma. Mais ça a le mérite d'être pas stupide, en dépit de celui qui l'a pensé.

— La ferme Karma, grogna Terasaka, sans être réellement énervé.

Le plan serait donc exécuté le lendemain après-midi, après le repas du poulpe.

La fin de journée s'était déroulée de façon habituelle, au détail près que la quantité de devoirs avait drastiquement baissé, les examens étant passés. Les élèves purent sortir de la salle avec joie car ils auraient un peu plus de temps pour eux.

— C'est plutôt cool que Terasaka s'implique, admit Eve en rentrant.

— C'est vrai. On sait tous que ça ne marchera pas, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, continua Rio.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu es médisante ! Il suffit de pas grand-chose, et on sait jamais ! gronda Eve.

— Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ? demanda le génie de la classe E.

— J'aide tout le monde, et depuis toujours Karma ! rétorqua l'anglaise, en position de justicière.

— Pffr, si ça t'amuses ! ricana le rouquin.

Pas vexée, Eve continua à marcher jusqu'à la gare, où tous se séparèrent. En rentrant chez elle, elle fit correctement ses devoirs comme la bonne élève qu'elle était —depuis cette année cependant— et pu même s'octroyer le loisir de regarder un animé. D'un coup, elle reconnut le son caractéristique de la porte d'entrée, et en tendant l'oreille elle sut qu'il s'agissait de son père lorsque la porte du frigo claqua. La première chose qu'il faisait toujours en rentrant était d'ouvrir une bonne bière fraîche.

L'adolescente descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, en hurlant :

— PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ce dernier sursauta et faillit faire tomber sa petite bouteille du plan de travail. Il rattrapa sa fille qui lui sautait dessus et la reposa au sol quelques secondes plus tard.

— Je peux savoir ce que me vaut cette effusion de tendresse ?

— Dis pas ça ! Je te fais toujours des câlins, vieux grincheux ! Je voulais t'apporter une nouvelle qui te fera sûrement plaisir.

— Ah bon ? Et laquelle ?

— Devine qui s'est planté aux examens ? fit Eve.

— Si c'est toi, ça ne s'appelle pas une bonne nouvelle tu sais ? répondit Mr Bell

— Mais bien sûr que ce n'est pas moi ! répliqua-t-elle, hautaine. Joshua.

— Joshua Morison ? Le Joshua ? Haha ! Et planté comment ? En beauté ? Tu as tes résultats ? demanda le paternel avec un énorme sourire collé au visage.

Mr Bell attrapa sa bière qui avait selon lui suffisamment attendu et s'adossa au plan de travail en attendant le récit de sa fille.

— Alors tu vois, je sortais de l'épreuve de maths, qui au passage était ultra dure mais que je pense ne pas avoir trop loupée, et je vois Joshua qui peste. Faut dire que le dernier exercice était vachement tordu. Maiiis, le gros génie de la classe l'a réussi !

— Le gros génie ?

— Un gars qui s'appelle Karma. Bizarre, je sais. Sinon, c'est cool hein ? s'extasia la jeune fille.

— C'est bien ma chérie, mais ça reste dommage que ce ne soit pas toi qui l'aie battu, tempéra Mr Bell.

— Oh mollo ! Tu devrais être content déjà, non ? maugréa Eve, un peu déçue de cette réaction.

— Tu ne dois pas toujours compter sur les autres sous prétexte qu'ils sont meilleurs que toi.

Eve ne comprit pas bien pourquoi il se mettait à faire son vieux sage. Elle jaugea la bouteille de bière et vit qu'elle était à moitié vide. Bah, ce n'était suffisant à ce que ça lui monte à la tête quand même.

— Tu pourris l'ambiance, 'spèce de vieux grincheux.

— Attends, tu veux me priver du privilège de pouvoir te donner des conseils spirituels qui m'est donné en tant que père ? Quel monstre ! s'offusqua le père en plaçant la main qui tenait sa bière sur le cœur.

— Oh non, je n'oserais pas ! Mais faut qu'il soit bien placé quand même, expliqua-t-elle.

— Et ça veut éduquer son père ! Allez file, j'ai les infos à regarder.

Eve gloussa et remonta les escaliers, de toute façon il lui restait son animé à regarder aussi.

…xX*Xx…

Le jour J du plan de Terasaka, la classe se réunit donc autour de la piscine, dont l'eau avait un peu tourné au vert. Des feuilles étaient tombées et avaient coulés au fond, formant un manteau mou et sale. Effectivement, il y avait de quoi faire question nettoyage.

— C'est devenu bien crade, dit Hinano en attrapant deux feuilles à la surface.

— Terasaka venait nettoyer, mais avec les examens il avait plus le temps, expliqua Muramatsu.

— Sérieux ? s'étonna Hinata.

— Ouais. On dirait peut-être pas mais il se sent coupable pour l'autre fois, avoua Hazama.

— Vous avez fini de raconter ma vie ! cria Terasaka, gêné qu'on raconte sa vie privée.

Eve lui trouva un air d'enfant. Il était peut-être un peu con mais pas méchant, s'était-elle dit. Elle en avait un peu discuté avec les délégués, d'ailleurs. Apparemment, il avait seulement proposé un squelette de plan, demandant l'aide lorsque cela devenait nécessaire. Même Karma avait admis qu'il avait mûri, sans oublier tout de même de préciser que son QI ne dépassait pas celui d'un enfant de quatre ans.

— Terasaka, c'est prêt, prévint Takebayashi en rehaussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Ok.

Il paraissait presque stressé. C'était Isogai qui dirigeait l'opération, et de cette façon les élèves acceptaient et étaient plus rassurés. Des spirales anti-moustiques fumaient pour masquer la présence des élèves manquants, cachés et en tenue de combat. L'assassinat commençait dès que Koro-sensei les trouverait en train de nettoyer la piscine. Cette fois, aucun produit spécial n'avait était ajouté dans l'eau ils se refusaient d'utiliser les mêmes techniques de Shiro. Le filet était en place. Les bombes étaient en réalité bien plus des énormes poches d'air agrémentées de billes anti-Koro, elles aussi camouflées sous la boue et les feuilles. Elles étaient programmées pour éclater d'un seul coup, et ce n'était pas de vraies bombes pour des raisons évidentes : ils ne voulaient pas abîmer la piscine.

Le bruit d'un objet volant atteignant le mur du son se fit entendre : les élèves savaient pertinemment qu'il y avait plus de chances qu'il s'agisse d'un poulpe jaune plutôt que d'un avion.

— Oh mais que vois-je ! Mes élèves chéris s'occupent de la piscine ! Il est vrai qu'elle est en mauvais état, s'exclama Koro-sensei. Les autres ne vous aident pas ?

— Ils sont occupés, en plus, avec les examens de pré-rentrée de certains lycées… mentit Nagisa, toujours presque trop convaincant.

Koro-sensei jeta un regard circulaire, et remarqua les spirales qui continuaient d'embaumer l'air d'une fumée teintée de citronnelle.

— C'est pour les insectes, il y avait plein de moucherons et d'autres trucs, expliqua cette fois Eve. J'ai toujours peur d'avaler de ces bestioles, erk.

Le professeur enfila donc des gants de vaisselles roses qui épousaient parfaitement la forme de ses tentacules et commença à aider les élèves à retirer le dépôt au-dessus de l'eau.

Ce fut le départ de l'opération. Les bombes explosèrent en chœur, et furent suivies par les salves des élèves cachés tout autour la piscine. Koro-sensei fut piégé à côté de la piscine, et quelques tentacules furent frôlés par les balles : ils avaient gonflés à cause de l'eau. Au moment où fut lâché le filet, le poulpe s'enfuit en direction de leur bâtiment.

— Merde ! s'exclama Terasaka.

Il s'approcha de l'endroit où était situé le professeur à peine quelques secondes plus tôt et fixa les deux tentacules jaunes qui y gisaient, toujours frétillants. Il les balança dans la piscine d'un coup de pied, et ces derniers finirent par fondre dans l'eau verdâtre.

— Pour un débile comme toi, c'est quand même pas mal, relativisa Karma.

— La ferme Karma, maugréa Terasaka, déçu.

Eve en était presque déçue. Bon, elle savait que ça ne marcherait pas —en fait c'est presque comme si elle l'espérait— mais à en voir la tête de Terasaka, elle avait de la peine. Ceci dit, le résultat était admirable : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils arrivaient à toucher deux de ses tentacules.

— C'est bien gentil ton plan Terasaka… entama Hara. Mais ceux qui sont restés à côté sont complétement trempés ! termina-t-elle en grelottant.

En effet, en cette fin de mois de Novembre, le doux mistral estival avait laissé place à une brise qui promettait un hiver glacial. Et les élèves censés distraire le poulpe avait été gracieusement aspergés par l'eau putride.

— Désolé, s'excusa Terasaka. C'était dans le plan.

Et Hara aurait sûrement continué à râler si la source de son agacement ne venait pas de lui prêter son gilet avec un air de dire « je te dois bien ça », toujours boudeur. Terasaka restait con, mais un peu plus agréable à vivre.

Visiblement, le geste en avait inspiré plus d'un car Sugino s'empressa de prêter sa veste à Kanzaki, Itona balança la sienne en pleine tête d'Hazama. Okano préféra renverser cette image presque macho en tendant la sienne à Maehara, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas l'enfiler.

Prise d'un soudain espoir, Eve, grelottante attendit son tour. Luttant pour ne pas laisser échapper la morve qui menaçait de couler de son nez, elle fixa un rouquin parfaitement sec. Elle attendit. Toujours en tremblant.

Le vent qui souffla à cet instant était bien plus léger que celui qu'elle venait de se pendre.

— Tient.

Elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules. L'attrapant instinctivement, elle se retourna pour croiser le regard de bon samaritain.

— Rio. Je déconne pas, je vais vraiment finir par t'épouser, déclara Eve en voulant la prendre dans ses bras.

— Bas les pattes, t'es trempée !

Et c'est ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la classe E contamina le restant des élèves d'un rhume virulent.

* * *

 **Réponses aux (nombreuses) reviews**

 _Lerugamine_ : OUI JE VEUX T'EPOUSER

 _Aurore Heart_ : Review 1- Moi non plus. Je suis tellement faible face aux Jelly Belly… Ceci dit, Karma s'est pas mal vengé après ce terrible affront. C'est lui qui faisait le cours de Maths et les élèves (en particulier Eve parce qu'elle est moins douée que Rio) ont douillé.  
Je suis SUPER à la bourre mais le chapitre est là !  
Review 2- Hahaha, toi aussi t'es dans cette filière de Satan ! L'année prochaine on va pas assumer. Et vu que je suis maso j'ai pris spé Physique. Tuez-moi. Et merci pour les encouragements au passage x)

 _CarolineWho_ : Oui j'ai déjà mangé des Jelly Belly et j'ai failli vomir deux-trois fois. C'était horrible. Eve peut être sadique quand elle veut.

Moi aussi je mets 400000 ans à écrire… Ça s'est vu je crois. Et merci pour le bon anniversaire UwU

 _MonsieurSmith_ : Review 1- Coucou un SingeEnChoco ! Ça va me faire bizarre o_o  
Moi pour les Jelly Belly j'étais tombée sur Croquette pour chien, dentifrice, gazon tondu… Croquette pour chien était un supplice. Je sais plus si j'étais tombée sur Vomi/crotte de nez. C'était un supplice.  
Ah oui, carrément c'est du harcèlement ! Mais connaissant Asano il peut faire passer ça pour ce qu'il veut alors bon…  
ET MOI J'AI ENCORE LES MATHS JE VEUX MOURIR QoQ  
C'est dommage parce que Joshua je voulais un peu plus le développer que ça mais je crois pas que je vais réussir… M'enfin bon :c  
Oui, comme dit plus haut il s'est bien vengé pendant son propre cours. Ça allait pour Rio parce que la blondinette gère la fougère, mais Eve qui peine un peu au début a souffert x)  
T'inquiète pour la review, elle était parfaite  
Review 2- Alors le français ? Les sciences m'avaient pas l'air compliquées selon les dires d'amis mais bon '-' Merki pour les encouragements !

 _Clem_ : « J'écris pas souvent de review », si tu savais à quel point ça fait plaisir qwq  
Merci ! Je suis contente que ça plaise, parce que mine de rien, cette fic commence à dater et que je doute un peu de ce que j'écris… Et désolée pour le temps de parution. orz

 _Kaliska_ : Review 1- Encore une nouvelle tête ! Oui, désolée, ça part un peu en cacahuète parfois, mais heureuse que ça plaise quand même ! Merki pour ton commentaire :3  
Review 2- Oui, j'ai vu pas mal de fanfic (surtout sur Wattpad) où c'était… Wouah. Je veux pas paraître juger, mais ça volait pas haut quoi / J'ai l'impression d'être condescendante quand je dis ça, mais merde quoi, c'était vraiment pas terrible. Et t'inquiète, j'adore les pavés c :  
Review 3- Décidément ! T'en poste des reviews :p Je suis désolée, je suis une perverse malgré moi.

 _Lectrice_ : Merci pour la review ! Comme dit, je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire. J'arriverais plus à me regarder en face (sans rire, ça me rend malade de publier un truc sans le finir et filer comme une voleuse). Donc ça sera sûrement long, mais je publierais une fin ! Merci des encouragements :3

 _Yuki kyoko-29_ : Review 1- Merci ! Le loups-garou c'était trop la base 'w'  
Review 2- Je suis désolée de terminer un chapitre sur une référence aussi foireuse XD Faut croire que Boku no Pico m'a beaucoup trop marquée et ça m'amusait de voir si certaines allait chopper la référence…  
Review 3- Pas de review aussi ici :D Ces bonbons sont deg. Lingette pour bébé ? Je me souviens plus de ce goût mais ça doit pas être terrible… Et oui, on te menace avec des Jelly Belly et tu bosses direct.

 _Blues-dreams_ : Merci pour les encouragements ! J'espère que ta fin d'année de première s'est bien déroulée !

 _Charly1902_ : Hehe, les nouvelles sont faites pour rassurer… ou pas. Enfin je voulais donner signe de vie. Courage, entre masochistes de cette filière de Satan. J'espère que ça s'est bien passé

 _Cepphei_ : KOUKOU A TOI QUI NE VIENDRA JAMAIS JUSQU'A CE CHAPITRE

 _LaFanYaoiste_ : Effectivement, le hors-série est inspiré du jeu des loups-garous ! Et oui, Nagisa s'est pendu parce qu'il était amoureux de Karma. Okajima était Cupidon et voulait initialement mettre en couple Kaede et Nagisa, mais il s'est chié donc vualaaaa.  
On m'a pas mal dit que je coupais un peu trop certaines scènes du manga… mais c'est parce que je me disais « tes lecteurs les connaissent ces scènes, ça sert à rien de trop blablater dessus »… Mais au final il s'avère que c'est quand même important. J'espère que j'ai un peu réglé le problème 'w'


	33. Leçon Cinématographique

30/10/2017

Et me revoilà ! Bon j'essaie de tenir mon quota mental de un chapitre par mois, et donc je suis plutôt contente d'avoir tenu pendant deux mois consécutifs. Ok, je le fais à la fin mais l'idée est là. Et oui c'est bidon mais ça me donne du courage, chut. Je suis aussi plutôt contente du rendu de ce chapitre, et de ce qu'il s'y passe. Je remercie encore mes lecteurs, parce que même si ça a l'air bidon, c'est clairement grâce à eux que j'écris encore. Donc merci :3

Réponse aux reviews :

 ** _Lerugamine_** : Oui c'est un miracle ! Même moi je finis par ne plus y croire :') Pour le mariage c'est quand tu veux bb

 _ **Aurore Heart :**_ Franchement oui, Eve s'est pas mal débrouillée. Bon après ils n'ont pas encore les résultats, mais ce qui est clair c'est que Karma a niqué tout le monde. Faudra comparer parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que Joshua et Eve ont des exams aménagés et qu'ils peuvent pas vraiment être comptés dans les notes d'Anglais et Jap.

J'avais envie de pas seulement montrer Terasaka comme un con. Je le vois comme quelqu'un qui est très maladroit et qui a marre qu'on le voit comme quelqu'un de con. Donc il admet pas ses erreurs et reste très bourrin, donc qui paraît con x) Mais pas méchant en soit. Du coup j'avais envie de le montrer. Bon dieu je te fais une dissert pour que dalle x)

J'adore la physique chimie aussi ! Après je suis pas excellente, c'est là qu'est le problème. Mon prof demande un niveau ouf, mais je risque d'en avoir besoin pour mes études de toute façon donc bon x) On est 6 terminales S, et on doit être genre 25, divisés en deux classe. La notre est à 10 élèves, autant te dire qu'on est moins que les spé maths et que le prof s'en donne en coeur joie.

Courage à toi aussi et bon dieu je t'ai pondu un pavé XD

 _ **Kaliska :**_ Oh merkiiiii q_q Ca me fait tellement plaisir d'entendre ça malgré mes retards etc !

Comme j'expliquais au-dessus, ça me plaisait pas de laisser Terasaka comme juste le mec con de service. Bon il a quand même enrhumé la moitié de la classe mais ça c'était pas prévu :)

Merki, et Eve n'est pas à la fin de son évolution. J'espère que ce sera toujours cohérent mais j'essaie d'avancer sur ça aussi UwU

Eve le fera regretter. Sûrement. Quoique Karma a toujours le dessus x) Et pour le mariage, je crois que cette petite est désespérée, et vu comment ça avance avec Karma... Merki pour la review en tout cas ;)

* * *

Chapitre 32 – Leçon Cinématographique

Toujours pour la plupart enrhumés à cause du plan d'assassinat de Terasaka —qui était d'ailleurs ironiquement un des seuls à être en parfaire santé—, les élèves attendaient toujours avec impatience les résultats du dernier examen de leur scolarité à Kunugigaoka.  
Le froid de Décembre se voulait mordant et faisait souffrir tous les malades de la classe, qui se hâtaient de resserrer leurs écharpes dès que la brise glacée s'infiltrait dans leur cou.

— Il fait un froid ! râla Rio en recroquevillant ses mains au fond de ses poches.  
— J'avoue que le froid est tombé vite, même moi je m'y attendais pas ! acquiesça Eve.

Une légère brume entourait la montagne où se trouvait leur bâtiment. L'humidité rendait le froid encore plus violent qu'il ne l'était. Les élèves accéléraient leur cadence pour aller s'abriter entre les murs de leur classe, pourtant aussi isolants que du papier à cigarette.

Eve se bénie de s'être levée un peu plus tôt et d'avoir eu le temps de se préparer un thermos de thé chaud. Elle sortit la bouteille isotherme de son sac et se frotta les mains avant d'ouvrir cette dernière. Elle fit profiter le contenu de cette dernière à Rio qui se délecta de la boisson typiquement britannique.

Une tête bleue et une rouge passèrent le pas de la porte et s'approchèrent du groupe de jeunes filles.

— Eh, ça vous dirait une sortie ciné ? proposa Karma de but en blanc.

Plutôt étonnée d'abord de cette initiative, les jeunes filles hochèrent la tête :  
— Carrément, on a bien le droit de se reposer, soupira Eve en repensant au cauchemar des examens.  
— J'suis d'accord, mais on irait voir quoi ? demanda Rio.  
— Ça dépend de vous, fit Karma.  
— On inviterait qui ? questionna Nagisa, qui se décida enfin à parler.  
— Nous, déjà. Et Kayano. Et ceux qui veulent, ajouta Rio avec un grand sourire.

Elle se mit debout sur une chaise et cria à qui voulait bien l'entendre que mercredi, c'est-à-dire le lendemain, la classe organisait une sortie cinéma. Karma soupira discrètement, mais au final, ça ne ferait de mal à personne de s'organiser une petite pause. Finalement, bien plus que leur petit groupe serait présent. Il était décidé qu'ils iraient voir le dernier film de super héros : ça ne faisait pas peur, ce serait sûrement drôle et ça convenait au plus grand nombre.

— On invite Koro-sensei ? demanda Kayano qui était arrivée entre temps.  
— Je pense qu'on peut y aller seuls, déclara Rio. Pour une fois on aura autre chose à penser que l'assassinat, les cours… Juste une sortie normale.  
— Ça me va, soutint Eve.  
— Idem pour moi, accepta Karma.  
— Je vous suis, fit Nagisa.

La sortie était donc décidée, ainsi que l'heure de la séance.

La journée commença avec le cours de langues, qu'Eve n'appréciait pas plus que ça car elle était laissée seule avec ses cours de japonais pendant que les autres travaillaient l'anglais. Elle devait recopier les kanjis, les reconnaître, connaître toutes leurs prononciations selon l'utilisation… Bref, il y avait plus passionnant. Elle avait beau adorer Bitch-sensei, elle n'avait jamais vraiment cours avec elle. Parfois, quand elle leur avait donné une compréhension écrite —la dernière en date était sur la notice d'utilisation de la pilule du lendemain et l'autre sur un échange de texto présageant une rupture— elle venait voir comment se débrouillait la petite anglaise.

La matinée terminée, il ne restait que quelques heures avant de la journée. Tout se passa bien lentement, mais Koro-sensei arrivait à faire des cours attractifs qui réduisaient cette impression.

 **…xX*Xx…**

Après encore une matinée de cours, les élèves s'étaient rejoints devant le cinéma. Finalement, ils étaient plutôt nombreux : on pouvait voir les deux délégués, Okuda, Sugino, Kanzaki, les deux meilleurs tireurs et Hara. Plus bien sûr le petit groupe organisateur de la sortie.

— J'ai ramené du popcorn pour tout le monde ! s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire.  
— Y'a pas à dire tu gères, félicita Eve en attrapant un petit sachet.  
— Je savais pas pour faire les goûts du coup j'ai ramené du sel et un sachet de sucre, continua-t-elle.  
— J'aimerais t'avoir en mère, fit Kanzaki en attrapant un sachet également.

Chacun avait un petit sachet qu'il cacha, bien que le vigile s'en ficha éperdument. Ils allèrent s'installer tranquillement ils étaient en avance. Eve remarqua ensuite en revenant des toilettes qu'Itona était arrivé un peu après eux.

— Tu es venu ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Oui, j'avais envie de voir ce film mais les autres étaient occupés, expliqua-t-il toujours d'un air absent.  
— Oh, d'acc, on est un peu plus bas, montra Eve qui redescendait vers leurs places.

Eve était assise entre Rio —bien évidemment— et Karma. Elle fit paraître de ne pas en avoir quelque chose à faire, mais ça l'avait étonnée. Ils s'étaient positionnés sur l'allée du milieu, qui était bien plus large, plutôt comme un couloir qui permettait le passage entre les différents étages. Pendant les bandes annonces, elle entendit la discussion entre Karma et Nagisa.

— Ouais, c'était pour aller voir le premier Sonic Ninja, se rappela Nagisa.  
— De quoi ? s'incrusta Eve.  
— Qu'on est devenus amis, répondit Karma. T'écoutes les conversations des autres toi ?  
— Vous êtes pas très discret aussi, se défendit Eve.

Les bandes annonces commencèrent, faisant taire la plupart des spectateurs. Eve tentait comme les autres élèves de grignoter le plus silencieusement possible ses popcorns, et se retenait de ne pas tout dévorer, histoire de ne pas tout terminer avant le début du film.

Enfin, le film débuta. Rien de très novateur, mais c'était plaisant à regarder. Eve était un public facile, et à part peut-être Fuwa et Hazama qui auraient pu être des critiques sévères, le reste de la classe appréciait le film. Durant ce temps, Eve explosa si fort de rire qu'elle reçut un coup de coude de son amie. Puisque ça ne suffisait pas, le reste de la salle lui intima de se taire. Pourtant, c'est Rio qui rit aux éclats à la blague suivante et qui reçut un coude de coude —vengeance ?— de la petite Anglaise.

— Vous êtes plus possible, je vous emmène plus au ciné, râla Karma.  
— Si on a même plus le droit de rire, chuchota Eve, gloussant.

Eve se surprit quelques instants à observer le profil de son voisin. Détaillant les reflets du film sur ses pupilles dorées, descendant jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez, prolongeant sur ses lèvres, son petit menton puis jusqu'à sa gorge où une légère pomme d'Adam commençait à saillir. _Bordel !_ pensa-t-elle en fixant l'écran à nouveau. C'était foutrement cliché comme comportement ! Elle se mit en tête de continuer à regarder le film, en priant qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Après presque deux heures, le générique de fin déroulait à l'écran et certains élèves de la classe commençaient à se lever. En voyant ça, Eve grogna un gros :  
— Mais vous êtes sérieux ? Y'a toujours une scène après le générique dans ce genre de films ! Je paie pas ma place pour voir quatre-vingt dix-neuf pourcents du film !

Les élèves se rassirent, un peu vexés d'être engueulés comme des gamins. Cependant Karma se tourna vers l'Anglaise avec un regard approbateur qu'elle aurait volontiers interprété par « épouse-moi ».

Alors que la foule ignare se dirigeait vers les sorties, il ne restait que le groupe de la classe, plus trois ou quatre personnes. D'un coup les portes situées juste derrière la rangée centrale s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un petit groupe de personnes. Des hommes, de corpulence normale, mais dont les visages étaient cachés par des capuches et des lunettes de Soleil pénétrèrent en marchant. Karma donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Eve, qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver ces individus plus que louches. À l'instant où cette dernière voulait prévenir Karasuma ou Koro-sensei, un des hommes pointa son arme vers elle.

— TU LÂCHES TON PORTABLE !

Cette fois les nouveaux arrivants se mirent à courir en dégainant leurs armes.

Glacée jusqu'à la moelle, Eve cessa soudainement de respirer. Elle pensait qu'avec le temps, elle s'habituerait à la mort. À la croiser, à l'entrevoir. Pourtant, cet homme avait un flingue planté droit devant elle. Merde quoi, elle pouvait crever à la seconde où cet homme le décidait ! Son souffle toujours bloqué, elle resta tout simplement pétrifiée.

— T'ENTENDS ? LÂCHE TON PORTABLE GAMINE ! cria une nouvelle fois l'homme qui la braquait.

Elle sentit la main de Karma —tellement chaude contre sa peau moite et gelée— attraper le téléphone et le mettre à hauteur de vue des terroristes.

— Vous voyez ? Je vais le lâcher, calmement, prononça Karma d'un air calme mais toujours un sourire scotché à ses lèvres.

L'Anglaise tourna ses iris vert sapin vers celles du jeune homme : comment faisait-il pour rester aussi calme… ? Ceci dit, Nagisa paraissait lui aussi analyser la situation avec un sang-froid déconcertant. Encore une fois, la brunette se sentit inutile. Cette fois, c'est la main de son amie qu'elle sentit. Elle serrait la sienne avec une telle intensité qu'Eve reprit peu à peu pied sur Terre elle n'était pas seule. Ils avaient éclaté la bulle de peur dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Lentement, Eve reprit son souffle et entreprit de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur. Paniquée, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité.

— NE BOUGEZ PAS ! cria le même homme. VOUS ÊTES NOS OTAGES MAINTENANT !

Les ennemis s'étaient placés de façon à être positionnés aux quatre coins de la salle. Le chef de l'opération lui, s'était avancé juste devant les sièges du groupe. Nagisa était le plus proche et paraissait encore parfaitement calme.

D'un coup, un des terroristes se tourna vers un de ses acolytes situé dans le fond de la salle. Enfin, vers celui qu'il y aurait dû avoir. En effet, à la place de ce dernier se tenait un autre homme. À l'instant même où l'assaillant s'en rendit compte, une balle fusa pour se loger dans son torse. Il s'écrasa aux pieds des adolescents.

Ces derniers manquèrent d'étouffer un cri lors de la chute de l'homme. Quelle idée de s'être assis dans l'allée centrale ! Il gémissait tandis que son sang recouvrait la moquette terne et rêche de la salle. Les adolescents, immobiles laissaient le liquide poisseux s'étendre sous leurs semelles. Après tout, leurs regards n'étaient pas dirigés vers leurs pieds : l'autre terroriste s'écrasait vers un siège, touché à l'épaule.

Ils étaient cinq. N'en restait plus que deux.  
L'instinct des apprentis assassins se raviva en comprenant qu'il serait sûrement avisé de se cacher derrière des sièges avant de servir d'otages. Les deux ennemis restants étaient situés plus loin que les trois précédents : il était évident qu'on les protégeait.

Eve se tourna vers leur sauveur. Salle de cinéma oblige, seules quelques légères lumières s'étaient rallumées à la fin du film, mais leurs faibles lueurs éclairaient tout de même le visage de l'inconnu. Son souffle se bloqua de nouveau. Oh. _L'Inconnu._

— Je le connais, murmura Eve, presque inaudible.

PAN.  
Autre détonation, du camp adverse cette fois. Leur sauveur se coucha avant. Il était habitué, c'était indéniable. Un autre coup de feu siffla et atteignit le quatrième homme, qui s'écroula en criant. N'en restait plus qu'un.

Aucun des élèves ne voulait rien tenter ils n'étaient pas à même de réagir. C'était trop dangereux pour eux, d'autant plus que leur protecteur se débrouillait très bien par lui-même. Il fallait juste éviter d'être pris en otage par le dernier homme. Ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir entendu les pensées des élèves car ce dernier se rapprocha des élèves anciennement situés au premier rang de l'étage du milieu. Il gardait l'homme en joue et se préparer à tirer dès l'instant où le Sauveur se relèverait.

 _Que ferait Nagisa ?_ pensa Eve, en entendant le dernier assaillant se rapprocher d'eux, immuablement. Quatre mètres. Accroupie, elle ne vit que son sac à travers l'interstice des sièges, entre ouvert et la crosse de son pistolet anti-Koro. Rapidement et avec maladresse, elle le sortit de son sac en le montrant à ses voisins. Trois mètres. Il suffirait de distraire son attention, et espérer de pas se faire toucher… Deux mètres.

Nagisa le premier tira vers le dernier homme qui se retourna instantanément. Il allait les buter. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Le cerveau à deux doigts de l'explosion, les élèves cherchaient une idée. Eve tira une nouvelle fois juste au hasard pour dévier son attention. L'homme l'ignora et tendit son bras entre les sièges. Un mètre.

Nagisa vit les prunelles de l'homme le jauger. Le doigt sur la gâchette, se rapprochant inexorablement de l'instant fatal il crut bien à sa dernière heure.

PAN.  
Retenant une nouvelle fois un cri, Eve vit le coup être porté. Nagisa porta sa main à la poitrine. Il se surprit à ne rien sentir, et remarqua que le sang qu'il avait sur la main n'était pas le sien. Le dernier terroriste était tombé.

Les élèves se relevèrent, doucement. Les autres quittèrent leur position accroupie une fois sûrs du danger passé. Le groupe de Karma repassa au-dessus des sièges pour revenir à l'allée où ils étaient situés avant l'accident. Toujours sur leurs gardes, ils avaient essayé d'éviter du regard les corps étalés.

 _And then, there were none*_ … pensa Eve, ailleurs, en fixant pourtant l'individu à ses pieds.

— C'est bon _Black Panther_ , j'aurais pas besoin de toi, prononça l'homme à l'arrière du cinéma. Fin.

Les élèves se retournèrent comme les trois autres spectateurs restés initialement pour regarder la scène après-film. C'était fini. Le sauveur était debout, toujours son arme à la main. Il avait en main un portable, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et pianotait dessus avec nonchalance. Il sembla appeler un autre contact.

— Vous pouvez ramener le reste, les suspects sont arrêtés. Ceci dit, y'en a qui sont pas tout à fait hors-service, expliqua-t-il tout en voyant des hommes remuer. Ramenez des ambulances. Aucune victime, même du côté des autres témoins. Prévenez Karasuma. Je pense qu'il voudra parler aux gamins. Fin de rapport.

Il descendit les escaliers, flegmatique et s'approchait de ses adversaires, toujours couchés au sol. Soudain, le bras d'un homme se leva. L'Inconnu se préparait visiblement à cette riposte et frappa simplement le blessé de son pied, faisant chuter l'arme qu'il avait en main.

— Je t'épargne et tu essaies de me tuer ? demanda-t-il doucement. Tu as de la chance qu'il y ait des gamins ici, je ne t'aurais pas donné de seconde chance sinon.

Même Karma ne rigolait pas. Et pourtant tout le monde savait qu'il se trimballait toujours avec son nécessaire de torture, qu'il aurait bien pu utiliser dans le cas présent. Des hommes en costume s'infiltrèrent dans la salle et firent sortir les spectateurs vers la sortie de secours, à l'abri des regards.

— Personne n'est blessé ? demanda l'un.  
— Non, répondit Kayano en tremblant.

Le groupe se suivait en une masse compacte, comme pour ne plus laisser d'angle mort. Leur instinct d'apprenti assassin reprenait le dessus. Même s'ils avaient eu peur, ils étaient frustrés au fond. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Qui étaient ces gens, d'ailleurs ?

Dans son champ de vision, Eve aperçut leur sauveur. Ils étaient à présent en pleine rue, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le cinéma du quartier n'était pas très grand, et situé dans un endroit plutôt tranquille. L'inconnu avançait sans se soucier des élèves à présent.

— Attendez ! cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna.  
L'inconnu était de nouveau devant elle. Il n'avait pas changé : toujours les mêmes cheveux noirs, les yeux occidentaux et étrangement, une chemise blanche identique à celle qu'il portait lors de leur première rencontre.

— Vous nous suiviez depuis longtemps, non ?

Bien sûr qu'ils les suivaient. Il était là lors de la sortie sur l'île, pendant la semaine où ils avaient ouvert un restaurant... Et probablement à d'autres occasions où il s'était fait plus discret. Il était d'ailleurs curieux qu'elle soit la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Peut-être que c'était grâce à ce contact direct qu'elle avait eu pendant la traversée de la salle de fête de l'hôtel, sur l'île. Il avait pris des risques cette fois-là.

— Bravo Sherlock, répondit-il, sarcastique.

C'était sa voix. Le timbre plutôt grave, pas désagréable, audible. Sans la musique, les cris et les pas de danse en fond sonore, elle avait une dimension très posée. Cependant, il avait cette intonation moqueuse qu'il avait cachée lors de leur première rencontre.  
Eve se retint de répondre à la pique de l'homme.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Eve, tentant de répondre calmement.  
— Je ne vais pas me fatiguer à répondre, vous allez bientôt voir quelqu'un qui connait mon identité. Et puis, sache que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Tu en as la preuve, non ? expliqua toujours d'une voix calme le jeune homme.

C'était vrai. Elle en avait la preuve aujourd'hui et à d'autres reprises.  
 _Il t'a sauvé de mecs pas net lors de la mission contre Takaoka_ , souffla une petite voix dans la tête de l'Anglaise. Si effectivement il cherchait à tuer seulement Koro-sensei, il aurait pu la laisser se débrouiller seule avec les pervers de l'île d'Okaido. Et il aurait pu l'utiliser comme otage. Sauf s'il savait que Koro-sensei était dans sa forme de défense ultime. Auquel cas, il préférerait que la mission se déroule correctement afin de retenter sa chance.  
Les méninges de la collégienne tournaient à plein régime se mordant peu gracieusement les lèvres et fronçant les sourcils, elle était en proie à des idées contraires.

L'inconnu, lui, semblait s'en amuser. Voir cette petite chose tenter de deviner son identité était divertissant.

— Votre amie est pas très futée, se moqua encore le jeune homme.

Grincement de dents chez Eve. Il se foutait clairement d'elle, et elle avait horreur de ça. C'était très sûrement un assassin, il fallait qu'elle garde son calme : ces gens-là étaient imprévisibles après tout.

— On était au courant, mais elle a ses qualités, répondit Karma, s'amusant des remarques de l'inconnu. On pourrait peut-être avoir seulement votre nom ? On est persuadés que vous ne nous voulez pas de mal et vous semblez connaître Karasuma-sensei.  
— On peut rien vous faire, de toute façon, ajouta Rio.  
— Bien sûr que vous ne pouvez rien me faire ! ricana l'homme. Les femmes alors…

Rio et Eve serrèrent la mâchoire en même temps. De quel droit se permettait-il de telles remarques ? Sans déconner, il mériterait une raclée de sa mère.

— Et ma réponse ? réclama Karma, sans gêne.  
— Isaac.

Sur ces mots, il fit volte-face et laissa les agents du Gouvernement entourer les enfants. Ces derniers les grondèrent d'avoir échappé à leur surveillance, d'autant plus après avoir évité une attaque terroriste.

 **…xX*Xx…**

— Karasuma, qui étaient ces gens ? demanda Rio, un poil énervée.

La blondinette n'était pas en colère contre leur professeur, mais il fallait admettre qu'ils avaient tous eu plutôt peur. Et puis, ils venaient tout juste de signer un compromis avec le ministère de la défense pour justement éviter d'être blessé ou pris en otage. Alors pourquoi une telle attaque avait eu lieu ?

— Eh bien… commença Karasuma. Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser. Le Ministère de la défense avait des informations sur des groupes terroristes… Mais le danger n'a pas été pris au sérieux, et ces menaces ne m'ont pas été transmises.  
— Voyons Karasuma ! se moqua une voix. Tous les assassins du monde sont au courant et vous pensiez échapper à ça ? Je te pensais bien moins naïf !

Tous se retournèrent pour voir réapparaître Isaac, toujours cet air lassé mais hautain collé au visage. Rio et Eve le jugèrent, mais il fit semblant de ne pas les voir, ce qui fit bouillonner l'Anglaise.

— C'est Karasuma _-san_ pour toi, Isaac, corrigea l'ex-militaire en appuyant sur la particule de politesse. Et puisque c'était _si_ prévisible, pourquoi tu as fait deux morts alors que ça t'est interdit ?

Cette fois, un rictus étira les lèvres de l'associé de Karasuma. Il le fit disparaître pour afficher un simple visage désolé avant de déclarer :  
— Leurs vies étaient en danger, Karasuma. J'ai préféré l'efficacité à la propreté, on ne peut pas me le reprocher il me semble. Et puis, il me semblait que tu devais mentir à ces gamins à propos de leurs morts ?  
— Ces enfants sont assez grands pour leur dire la vérité et établir une relation tout en transparence, expliqua le professeur. Eh bien, puisque ce jour est arrivé, je vous présente Isaac. Il est chargé de votre sécurité, comme vous avez pu le constater. J'imagine que c'est la première fois que vous le rencontrez, mais pourtant il nous suivait très souvent. Peut-être même plus que ce qu'il dit.

Eve et Isaac se toisèrent. Ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas mentionné sa rencontre avec l'européenne à ses supérieurs. Sûrement par l'ennui de faire des rapports sur la situation, songea Eve. Il y avait même une probabilité qu'il ait aidé d'autres élèves sans que ces derniers ne le sachent. Cependant, elle pouvait savoir qu'actuellement, c'était son vrai visage. Celui qu'il avait prétendu être n'était qu'un masque, et elle y avait aveuglément cru. Néanmoins, une pointe de fierté l'envahit : elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas sur l'île et était restée prudente.

— Tu ne comptes pas leur expliquer qui étaient ces gens ? rappela Isaac.

Une nouvelle fois, Karasuma manqua de soupirer. Ce petit con égocentrique venait lui compliquer son travail et briser la confiance de ces enfants, et ça, c'était quelque chose qui l'agaçait énormément. Mais il garda son calme, d'apparence du moins.

— Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de ces gens, entama-t-il. Il y a plusieurs théories à ce sujet. Il est possible que ce soit des anarchistes qui veulent vous empêcher de tuer le poulpe, des sources peuvent laisser penser qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de secte qui pourrait prendre Koro-sensei comme l'incarnation du jugement divin —il clos ses yeux une fraction de seconde, comme si l'idée lui paraissait invraisemblable— et ensuite, plus probable dans le cas d'aujourd'hui, juste un groupe qui voulait vous utiliser en otage pour gagner l'équivalent de la prime.

L'information mit du temps à être acceptée. Même avec cette nouvelle clause ajoutée au contrat, ils étaient en danger. Finalement, comme l'avait dit Isaac, en un sens c'était prévisible. Faire en sorte qu'aucune information ne s'échappe était impossible. Il faudrait maintenant expliquer ça au reste de la classe. Puisque les deux délégués étaient présents, ils décidèrent de s'en charger.

— Une dernière chose, continua l'ex-militaire. Maintenant que les terroristes ont agi, il y a un risque important de récidive. Isaac sera donc présent à l'école, et dans le secteur qui lui sera donné hors des cours. Je vous prierais également d'informer Koro-sensei de chacune de vos sorties, pour que nous puissions intervenir dans les plus brefs délais s'il y a une urgence. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous imposer un tel mode de vie. Vous pouvez partir.

Les élèves partirent donc, un goût amer de leur sortie en bouche. Il fallait être encore plus prudent à présent.

Toujours —beaucoup trop— intriguée par son sauveur, Eve attendit un peu à la sortie du bâtiment où ils avaient été amenés, le temps que le ministère de la défense fut averti de la situation et qu'il la juge assez sûre. Rio avait voulu rester avec elle, mais l'horloge tournait et elle se devait de rentrer rapidement avant que ces parents ne s'inquiètent. Les parents d'Eve, eux rentreraient probablement à la même heure qu'elle, et lui faisait confiance. Isaac finit par pousser la porte de la sortie, et remarqua instantanément la gamine.

— Plaît-il ?  
— C'est juste de la curiosité, entama l'adolescente. Vous étiez assassin avant ?

Eve examina la moindre lueur qui défilait dans les pupilles chocolat de l'homme. Le moindre signe qui indiquerait un mensonge, ou au contraire la vérité. Elle ne pourrait jamais en être sûre elle le sentait excellent acteur. Il garda son masque, et sourit malicieusement :

— Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on demande impunément… Le ministère de la Défense ne connait même pas toutes les informations me concernant.

Cette fois, il pencha la tête et ses yeux prirent une teinte horriblement sombre. Il s'approcha de telle sorte que personne ne puisse entendre les mots qu'il allait prononcer. Eve resta statique, submergée par cette aura. Il susurra doucereusement :  
— Je pourrais te dire bien des choses à mon sujet, mais il me faudrait t'éliminer sur le champ ensuite… Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il se redressa, enfila un masque rassurant et sourit. Eve lui trouva une ressemblance avec le directeur. La même façon de faire. Ce même foutu rictus de façade, alors qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, son visage était diablement effrayant.

— Fais attention en rentrant ! lança-t-il, rieur, en partant dans la direction opposée.

Eve reprit à peine son souffle.

* * *

 _*And then, there were none_ : Dans les Dix Petits Nègres d'Agatha Christie, c'est ainsi que se termine la comptine. Livre plutôt connu, la référence est venue à Eve. C'est également le titre Américain (UK : Ten Little Niggers). Pour les non anglophones, ça veut dire « Puis, il n'en resta plus » (avec le contexte, of course).

* * *

Au mois prochain logiquement~


	34. La défaite donne une leçon

25/12/2017

Hey les amours ! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous, que vous passez de bonnes fêtes et que vous allez bien ! Pour ma part ça me fait bizarre d'avoir du temps libre... Assez pour vous finir le chapitre ^^ Profitez, c'est le dernier de l'année ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il est un peu plus court que d'habitude...

Réponse aux reviews : 

_**Kaliska**_ : Mais non, faut continuer d'aller au cinéma XD D'abord faut se dire que c'est pas le coin le mieux placé pour une prise d'otages : si tu veux t'échapper avec la rançon c'est pas méga pratique. Faut avoir de l'aide dans ce cas.  
"Âme sombre comme du café au lait", tu m'as tuée là ! Effectivement Isaac est pas le mec sympa d'apparence. Un peu misogyne en plus, c'est clair. Faut dire que dans la vocation d'assassin, tu te méfies de tout le monde, en particuliers des femmes ! Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...  
Hehe, pour ton ship, tu auras bien ta réponse un jour, même si la réponse est assez évidente à mes yeux ;)

 _ **Lerugamine**_ : Je vois que le ship monte en force chez les lecteurs ! Vous inquiétez pas, ça viendra un jour !

 _ **Aurore Heart**_ : No problem pour la review ! C'est adorable d'en faire une ! En plus, moi je suis pas non plus vraiment à jour... Même soucis : le lycée. Le problème n'étant pas que je n'ai pas de temps libre, mais que le lycée prend trop de place dans ma tête pour que j'ai envie d'écrire ^^' J'ai vachement aimé les Dix petits nègres, et je sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça x) Vu que c'est une oeuvre vachement connue, Eve l'avait lu en classe et ça lui ait venu aussi.  
Héhé, personne n'aime Isaac. J'avoue qu'il ne fait pas d'efforts non plus...  
Merci en tout cas !

 ** _MonsieurSmith_** : Haha pas de soucis ! De toute façon, vu le temps que je mets pour sortir un chapitre t'as pas dû manquer grand chose !  
Hahha, j'avoue ça serait vraiment ça la scène x) Eve serait parfaite en Hulk.  
MAIS J'AVOUE MOI JE MATERAIS SANS PROBLEME QUOI. Eh ouais, petit rapprochement, encooooore. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mwheheheh  
Tata Christie le sang 3  
Merci pour la review ! (ET OMAGAD DES PLUMES QUI ENVOIENT DES BOULES DE FEU !?)

Joyeux Noël et bonne année !  
Voilà mon cadeau de Noël, même pas en retard si on considère la date ;)

* * *

 **Précédemment** : Après des examens épuisants, quelques élèvent organisent une petite sortie cinéma. Malheureusement, ils se font attaquer par des ennemis étant bien décidés à profiter de leur conditions d'otages pour demander des faveurs au Ministère de la défense. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur la présence d'un espion qui les sauvera : Isaac.

* * *

Chapitre 33 : La défaite donne une leçon

Les délégués avaient donc informés la classe de l'incident parvenu durant la séance de cinéma. La plupart des absents avaient été plutôt rassurés de ne pas avoir accepté l'invitation. Itona, au fond de la classe, racontait toute l'histoire à son groupe. Une fois terminée, il avait l'air complétement abattu.

— Pourquoi tu fais la tronche ? s'égosilla Terasaka.  
— Si j'avais toujours eu mon pouvoir, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Aucun de mes robots n'est préparé à un tel scénario…  
— Raison de plus pour arrêter de faire la gueule et de bosser à en faire un ! grogna-t-il.

Eve observait la scène depuis sa place, sirotant encore une fois son thermos. Terasaka était con, mais au moins, il avait une logique imparable qui ne passait pas par quatre chemins : si c'est possible, tu le fais jusqu'à ce que ça marche. S'il était moins agressif, il pourrait vraiment motiver la classe.

— Itona a vraiment bien trouvé ses amis, admit Okuda, qui elle aussi entendu la conversation.  
— Pas faux. Ils sont très complémentaires, c'est gagnant-gagnant.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de faire plus que ce modeste échange de phrases car Koro-sensei se traîna jusqu'à l'estrade, signalant le début des cours. Il rappela ce que Karasuma avait expliqué la veille, à savoir qu'il fallait que chaque élève prévienne impérativement à chacune de ses sorties.

Les élèves eux, profitèrent de la présence du professeur pour poser quelques questions bien légitimes.

— Comment ils ont su qu'on allait aller au ciné ? demanda Sugino. Et que vous n'étiez pas là ?  
— Bonne question… Ils ont sûrement des contacts, supposa Koro-sensei. Pouvez-vous me donner vos portables ? J'aimerais les retoucher afin d'y ajouter quelques fonctionnalités. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on vous localise grâce à eux. Je demanderais à Karasuma de vous faire accéder à un réseau plus sécurisé.

Ça ne leur plut pas, d'autant plus que Koro-sensei avait cette mauvaise manie de commérage et qu'ils n'étaient pas rassurés quant à leur intégrité. Ils avaient tous leurs petits secrets après tout. Mais le professeur avait l'air sérieux, il ne rigolait pas actuellement : ses élèves avaient mis en danger par _sa_ faute.

Eve repensa à sa crise de nerfs, celle qu'elle avait eue lors de la sortie sur l'île pendant le mois d'Août. Elle se souvint lui avoir dit des choses plutôt injustes, comme le fait que si lui n'arrivait pas à être tué, ce n'était pas leur cas. Elle était sûre qu'il pensait à quelque chose du genre. Avec amertume, elle réalisa que ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai : après tout, si lui frôlait la mort en riant car il se savait intouchable, ses élèves eux étaient beaucoup plus vulnérables.

Koro-sensei paraissait s'en vouloir : s'il n'avait pas été à l'autre bout de la planète, il aurait pu intervenir.

Pourtant, dans l'ensemble les élèves avaient l'air d'aller bien. Ce qui était d'ailleurs étonnant vu tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Eve était allée voir tous les élèves qui avaient été dans la salle ce jour-là. La plupart avaient été certes effrayés, mais surtout frustrés de n'avoir rien pu faire. Quand vint le tour de Sugino, il chuchota timidement qu'il avait pu rassurer Kanzaki en la prenant dans ses bras, et qu'il allait plus que bien. Eve gloussa et le laissa tranquille.

Dans toute cette histoire, le seul point noir était Isaac. Il l'insupportait plus que raison, et Rio était bien de son avis. Pourtant, quelque chose —encore une fois— l'intriguait. Néanmoins, elle n'irait pas encore une fois le coller pour avoir ses réponses. Elle se doutait que son bluff de la veille n'avait été là que pour lui faire peur, mais elle ne tenterait pas le diable.

— Une seconde, se rappela Eve. On est pas censé avoir nos résultats aujourd'hui ?  
— Si, répondit Rio, mal à l'aise également. On les aura sûrement cet après-midi.

Elles soupirèrent en chœur : c'était bien trop long comme attente.

Cependant, leur répit ne fut que de courte durée. Karasuma, amer annonça à la classe que Isaac serait maintenant un « assistant » pour leurs cours de sport. Puisque c'était un ordre venant du ministère, Karasuma ne pouvait pas désobéir, et il n'avait visiblement pas réussi à les convaincre. Le mystère dans tout ça, c'était la raison pour laquelle l'espion du ministère de la défense avait accepté. C'était clair qu'il haïssait les gosses. Alors soit c'était pour de l'argent, soit c'était pour le plaisir de faire chier Karasuma et toute une classe de gamins.

Quand vint le cours de sport, ceux qui connaissaient Isaac n'avaient pas hâte de le revoir. Sa courte apparition avait été suffisante pour que les élèves ressentent une forte antipathie à son égard.

Eve aperçut Karma arriver en tenue de sport : elle pensa qu'il avait mal choisi son jour pour assister aux cours. Cependant, il était possible qu'il soit aussi curieux et ai envie de montrer que les élèves de la classe n'étaient pas seulement des gamins. Il avait dans ses yeux cette lueur qu'il arborait lorsqu'il se préparait à se battre, sans toutefois se laisser submerger par la confiance.

Isaac ne parut bien sûr absolument pas impressionné par l'aisance de l'adolescent. Inébranlable, il attendit sagement que le rouquin arrive à sa hauteur pour adresser ses premières paroles :

— Comme l'a expliqué Karasuma, je suis ici afin de l'aider dans sa tâche de faire de vous des assassins. Visiblement, ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné jusqu'ici alors j'essaierai de voir si c'est parce que ceux qui ont tenté de faire de vous quelque chose sont mauvais ou si c'est seulement vous qui êtes des cas désespérés, entama-t-il incisif, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.  
— Si vous êtes si bons que ça, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'assassiner Koro-sensei ? interrogea Karma, sans pouvoir dissimuler la provocation dans sa voix.

Un léger silence se fit, les yeux du nouvel assistant se plissèrent et ses lèvres formèrent une espèce de rictus condescendant. Il réagissait comme si l'on venait de lui demander une chose totalement absurde, du genre « pourquoi la Terre est carrée ? ».

— Premièrement, je serais complétement imbu de moi-même en affirmant que je suis capable d'éradiquer ce monstre… (les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de sourire) Cependant, j'en suis déjà plus proche que vous, vu ce que j'ai pu observer il y a quelques jours. Secondement… Je n'essaie pas de le tuer car le destin de la Terre m'est parfaitement égal, tout simplement.

Un autre moment de silence. Koro-sensei, lui, fixa avec une certaine compréhension l'individu face à lui. Quelque chose lui fut douloureusement familier lorsqu'il examina l'ancien assassin —car à présent, il en était sûr— ; il savait que cet homme n'avait tout simplement pas commencé du bon côté. Il savait aussi que changer un tel mode de pensée était impossible. Enfin, _presque_ impossible.

Quant à Eve, elle se demanda s'il le pensait réellement ou si c'était un bluff et qu'il comptait faire un « coup de pute », comme elle les appelait. Ce serait parfaitement son genre, selon elle, un truc vicieux qui correspondrait bien à son caractère imbuvable.

— Toujours est-il, continua Isaac, surprenant l'audience dans ses réflexions, que je suis là pour améliorer votre niveau. Comme je vous l'ai dit, que vous réussissiez ou pas n'a pas grand intérêt pour moi. Mais je ferais ce que je peux pour que vous soyez un peu meilleurs que quand je suis arrivé.

Après, il fit aligner les élèves pour examiner de ses yeux les capacités de chaque élève. Karasuma fut comme la classe surprit du sérieux du jeune fonctionnaire du ministère de la défense. Bon, il ne faisait pas confiance aux observations du militaire et ses notes étaient sévères mais au moins, il s'appliquait.  
Il les avait fait courir vite, puis longtemps, les avait faits tirer puis fait combattre au couteau contre des adversaires de niveau à peu près équivalent (seul moment où il avait demandé conseil à Karasuma afin de gagner du temps).

Eve était bien évidemment lessivée d'avoir été évaluée en à peine quelques heures, et maintenant résistait à l'envie d'enlever sa veste : elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle ne manquerait pas de chopper une bonne crève.

Karma était un des seuls à être en parfait état, seulement à peine essoufflé. Les plus sportifs commençaient à s'en remettre. Isaac fronçait les sourcils : visiblement leurs performances ne lui convenaient pas. Pas étonnant, mais insupportable tout de même.

— Bien. Un quart d'entre vous manque cruellement d'endurance, la précision d'autres est assez risible en tir mais je dois admettre que vos performances en combat rapproché est presque convenable pour des gosses.

Les élèves grommelèrent : ils avaient donné le meilleur d'eux même. Certes ce n'était pas des militaires surentraînés mais ils n'avaient pas non plus un niveau catastrophique pour autant. Isaac continua :

— Cependant, pour améliorer votre niveau jusqu'à un point tolérable, il vous faudrait plus d'entraînements. En voyant votre emploi du temps je vois bien qu'il est impossible de faire plus sans briser un équilibre cours/repos/entraînements. Je peux néanmoins suggérer un programme optionnel qui serait adapté à vos profils. Vous aurez ça dans l'après-midi.

Il fit volte-face et retourna vers le bâtiment. Koro-sensei, toujours son sourire étiré de manière presque effrayante le suivit à l'intérieur.

Eve était quand même un peu sur le cul : elle ne le pensait pas si impliqué. C'était étrange et complétement incohérent avec sa façon d'être et ce qu'il racontait. Alors pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Le reste de la classe semblait aussi indécise.

Peut-être qu'il semblait plus méchant qu'il ne l'était réellement.

 **…xX*Xx…**

C'était maintenant qu'ils auraient leur réponse : avaient-ils battu la classe A ?

Eve essayait de se convaincre que oui, c'était possible, pendant que Fuwa rappelait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'en tant que personnages principaux, ils les battraient. Tous les professeurs dans un coin de la salle attendaient que Koro-sensei revienne avec les précieux résultats.

Les élèves n'eurent pas le temps de prononcer un mot que le poule jaune avait affiché les résultats et rendu aux élèves leurs copies. Tous les yeux se rivèrent sur le grand tableau où étaient écrits les noms du top cinquante.

Ils ne purent étouffer un cri de surprise en voyant que Terasaka, pourtant l'élève avec les plus mauvais résultats, en faisait partie.

Karma était premier avec tous les points. Il n'avait pas commis une seule erreur. Il avait réussi à résoudre le dernier problème de mathématiques à la perfection. Eve descendit toutes les lignes du tableau pour tomber sur son nom, suivit de près par celui de Joshua. Pas possible. Impossible. Elle l'avait battu aussi.  
Sa mâchoire en tomba presque.

— Je l'ai battu. Putain, lâcha-t-elle.  
— Vocabulaire, Eve, reprocha Rio. (elle lut son nom) Oh putain tu l'as battu.  
— Oui. Je sais même pas comment c'est possible.

Rio, elle, s'était sans mal classée dans le top cinq des meilleurs élèves. Elle était même la meilleure élève du collège. Eve lui sauta dessus lorsqu'elle réalisa que son amie était la fille la mieux classée du classement.

— Eh Takebayashi ! Espèce de cachotier t'as gagné vingt places au moins là ! s'écria Isogai.  
— Oui. Pendant que vous étiez au camp de survie, moi je révisais, répondit-il en rehaussant ses lunettes.

Koro-sensei, lui, n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il observait sa classe sauter de joie, rire, et même pleurer pour certains. Cette classe sombre qui avait perdue toute ambition de réussir s'était transformée en un cocon chaleureux où les élèves s'entraidaient afin de réussir. Maintenant il savait ce qu' _elle_ pouvait ressentir. Il comprenait.

Plus loin, Irina et Karasuma couvaient leurs élèves d'un regard attendri, mais également douloureusement réaliste : ils savaient pertinemment que cet instant de joie ne durerait pas. Entre les terroristes, la fin de l'année… Oui, Mars approchait à grands pas. Ce serait alors la fin de cette classe. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient les mêmes réflexions. Malheureusement.

 **…xX*Xx…**

En rentrant chez elle, Eve songea que cette semaine avait été bien chargée. Le temps passait si vite. En fait, c'était l'année entière qui passait trop vite. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton « accélérer » de la télécommande de sa vie. Comme si elle n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait. Elle tenta d'oublier cette sensation désagréable et rentra chez elle le cœur un peu lourd.

Dès qu'elle eut passé le pas de sa porte, elle envoya un message à Koro-sensei pour le prévenir qu'elle était bien rentrée. C'était la procédure. Même si leurs portables étaient maintenant tracés, il fallait prévenir lorsqu'on décidait de se déplacer. Cette histoire de terroristes avait augmenté la paranoïa des professeurs. À juste titre, c'est vrai.

Elle repensa à sa journée : après avoir eu leurs résultats, Isaac était passé en coup de vent pour leur donner le fameux programme d'entraînement. Et même ceux qui n'étaient pas ses partisans devaient admettre que son organisation n'était pas mauvaise. Koro-sensei avait lui-même supervisé Isaac pour un programme encore plus adapté.

— Eve ! Tu as tes résultats ? cria une voix féminine dans la cuisine.

Sa mère était arrivée un peu plus tôt visiblement. Eve enleva ses chaussures et couru jusqu'au salon, où attendait sa mère. Penchée sur son ordinateur, elle leva la tête et ses lunettes —presbytie quand tu nous tiens !— pour observer sa fille.

— J'ai battu Joshua ! s'écria-t-elle, sans elle-même y croire.

Mrs Bell restait bouche bée, attendant les résultats de sa fille. Cette dernière sortit la lettre contenant ses résultats, qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverte.  
Les deux femmes observent le classement général, puis la feuille où étaient inscrits les résultats d'Eve. Il y avait également une troisième feuille, qui comptabilisait les deux élèves qui avaient eu un examen adapté.

Cette fois, Eve vit qu'elle ne l'avait pas tant battu que ça.

 _Eve Bell_  
Mathématiques : 78/100  
Japonais : 83/100 — écrit : 45/50 — oral : 38/50  
Anglais : 97/100  
Sciences sociales : 80/100  
Sciences : 92/100  
TOTAL : 430/500

 _Joshua Morison_  
Mathématiques : 90/100  
Japonais : 80/100 — écrit : 45/50 — oral : 35/50  
Anglais : 90/100  
Sciences sociales : 83/100  
Sciences : 84/100  
TOTAL : 428/500

Mis à part certaines matières, les scores étaient assez serrés. Et il n'y avait que deux points d'écarts, c'est vrai. Comme prévu, il était bon en maths. Mais pour quelqu'un qui est sorti de la salle énervé, cette saleté de Morrison s'était foutrement bien débrouillée.

— Il t'a bien explosée sur les maths, remarqua la mère. Pas étonnant qu'il t'aidait lorsqu'on était à Oxford. Pour le reste tu t'es bien débrouillée, pour les sciences et l'anglais surtout. Je suis fière de toi, ma chérie. On fera un restau' avec ton père ce soir si tu veux.

Eve reçu un bisou de la part de sa mère, qui laissa une trace rouge sur son front. La gamine râla et monta dans sa chambre afin de faire le peu de devoir qu'elle avait. Il faudrait qu'elle aille au sport aussi : ces derniers-temps elle avait manqué quelques cours. Et avec l'arrivée de ce prétentieux d'Isaac, faire du self-defense en plus ne pouvait pas être négatif.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle vit le programme qu'il avait concocté. Il faudrait qu'elle s'applique sur le tir —infaisable chez elle lorsqu'il y avait ses parents—, et sa cardio pouvait être à améliorer. Eve grommela : elle s'était déjà vachement améliorer en une année ! Maintenant elle pouvait courir trente mètres sans avoir un point de côté, ce qui était tout de même un pas de géant selon elle. Si elle avait su qu'un jour elle regretterait d'avoir séché les cours de course d'endurance avec Aura —et parfois aussi pour aller voir ce con de Matt—, elle les aurait suivi avec plus d'assiduité.

…xX*Xx…

Le lendemain, en arrivant devant le collège Eve aperçut Asano devant la grille. Qu'il soit dehors à attendre dans le froid était assez étonnant de sa part. L'Anglaise devina qu'il devait y avoir un lien avec la fameuse demande qu'il leur avait faite.

— Salut, fit Eve.  
— Tu aurais pu faire mieux quand même, reprocha Asano sans plus de distinction.  
— Bonjour à toi aussi Asano, reprit Eve. Je te signale que j'ai déjà fait bien mieux qu'aux précédents examens, ne me demande pas l'impossible.  
— Tu l'as battu, c'est déjà ça c'est vrai.

Il y eut un petit silence. Eve commença à se dire que ça devenait un tout petit peu trop répétitif lorsque les gens discutaient avec elle.

— Ton père t'a dit quelque chose à ce propos ?  
— Je ne l'ai pas vu hier soir. Je crois qu'il a passé la nuit au collège. Ce vieil homme —Eve tiqua, mais le laissa continuer— doit être fou de rage. Je dois dire que vous n'y êtes pas allée de main morte. Quand je pense à Akabane… Il m'a bien eu.

Lui aussi rageait, néanmoins, il avait tout donné. Ça se voyait. Mais il avait l'air d'accepter mieux sa défaite que son père.

— Pour ce qui est du secret de la classe E, je vais abandonner je crois.

Eve n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

— Quoi ?  
— Premièrement, vous n'allez pas abandonner. J'ai tenté plusieurs stratégies, et il est évident que vous êtes trop fidèles pour vous trahir. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Ensuite, si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai…

Eve repensait à la fois où elle l'avait envoyé bouler, après ses examens blancs qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas bien réussi.

— Même si j'arrivais à le faire chanter, ce serait de courte durée n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il.

L'Anglaise était pourtant encore sur ses gardes, ça pouvait bien être une stratégie tordue d'Asano. Quoique de toute façon, s'il l'apprenait, le ministère de la Défense aurait de nombreux moyens afin de le faire taire. Mais la classe E aurait trop honte d'avoir divulgué le secret : c'était une question d'honneur. Et Dieu savait que question honneur, les japonais savaient y faire.

— Mars. Tout se terminera d'une façon ou d'une autre en Mars, répondit Eve.  
— Eve ?

La dénommée se retourna pour voir Karma apparaître derrière. Étonnant qu'il arrive si tôt d'ailleurs. Bien plus loin encore, elle voyait les cheveux bleus de Nagisa, accompagné de Kayano et Rio.

— Tu lui racontes quoi au juste ? s'inquiéta Karma.  
— Rien qu'il ne sache pas déjà, répondit-elle.  
— Je sais que votre classe cache quelque chose, continua Asano. Je sais simplement que je perdrais plus d'énergie à chercher plutôt qu'à trouver autre chose.  
— Et tu le crois ? demanda le rouquin de la classe E.  
— Pas vraiment, mais je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Et dis donc, tu penses vraiment que je serais en train de lui raconter ce qu'il se passe dans notre classe pour quelques points en plus sur mon exam ?

Eve avait les sourcils froncés, et se forçait à ne pas perdre son calme. Au début de l'année, elle l'aurait déjà insulté de tous les noms pour l'avoir cru capable d'une telle chose. S'il rajoutait encore une remarque du genre, elle lui en foutrait une, pas possible autrement.  
Karma voyait bien qu'elle ne rigolait pas. Et même si elle en venait aux mains —ce qui ne serait pas vraiment étonnant— il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il arriverait à l'éviter.

— Ok, ok, je te crois… Et sinon, Monsieur Parfait numéro un, pas trop deg' ? se moqua Karma.  
— Monsieur Parfait ? fit d'abord Asano, dubitatif. Tu as peut-être gagné la bataille Akabane, mais pas la guerre. On pourra continuer là où on s'était arrêtés l'année prochaine.  
— Avec joie, mon cher ami. D'ailleurs, on vous a bien battu. J'espère que la classe A est pas trop démolie, continua Karma sans une once de pitié.  
— Ils en avaient bien besoin de toute façon, marmonna Asano.  
— Bon, je te laisse. C'est pas tout ça, mais les meilleurs élèves de ce bahut sont expulsés dans le pire bâtiment du collège. À la revoyure !

Lorsque les élèves tournèrent le dos, rejoints par le groupe qui venait d'arriver, Asano-fils les appela de nouveau :  
— Juste, méfiez-vous. Je pense que mon père n'en a pas fini.  
— Pas de soucis, on a l'habitude Gakushû, répondit Eve avec un sourire malicieux.

Le fils du directeur faillit s'étouffer qu'une étrangère l'appelle par son prénom. Quelle impolitesse ! Pourtant, l'Angleterre avait une étiquette sévère. Elle était décidément un Alien. Il les entendait se plaindre de la boue qu'ils devraient affronter sur la route, et il décida d'attendre encore un peu.

Asano regarda la classe E repartir vers leur bâtiment. Ils pouvaient bien se plaindre, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de leur avoir porté préjudice, bien au contraire. S'il comparait leur classe et la sienne, il n'y avait pas photo. Sa classe était une véritable épave à présent. Épave. Joli choix de mot. Asano réprima un sourire. Ils avaient finalement bien inversé les rôles.

* * *

On se revoit en Janvier si tout se passe bien ! Bonne année mes petits parapluies verts !  
Diamly~~~


End file.
